One Piece: Desert Storm
by kilnorc
Summary: Before they finally come to the Grand Line, the AxeHead crew meet some interesting characters. However, when they finally enter the Grand Line, everyone is tossed into a world where civil wars are waged and a princess needs to save her home. M for cursing
1. Prologue

**One Piece: Desert Storm**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**Kilnorc: here it is folks, the much anticipated sequel to my first One Piece story, Crew of the Axe! What adventures await our pirate friends? Come aboard and find out!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Devon, on your left!"

"I KNOW! Watch the one in front of you, Niri!"

"WHEEEE!"

"DUSTY, STOP RIDING THE DAMN THING AND GET TO THE SHIP NOW!"

A young man with slicked blonde hair landed on a large boulder, a sword in each hand. He stood, panting for breath as he stared down a group of gigantic serpents. He grinned from ear to ear and wiped his chin, "Ok...you boys wanna play...let's play,". He leapt into the air, straight toward the nearest serpant and crossed his blades together.

_"TANKETETSU!"_ he screamed at the top of his lungs, swinging both blades rapidly in all directions. The serpent roared in agony before falling backward into the ocean, it's head covered with bloody gashes. The other serpents looked at the fallen comrade, then at the blonde man who landed ontop of the first serpent.

"Anyone else want some...?"

The serpents screeched then turned around and dove back into the seawater.

"That's what I thought...,"

-----

The man hopped onto a nearby docked boat where a group of women and a couple of males were waiting for him. As soon as he landed, a girl with black hair and blue eyes came up and smacked him hard across the face, "BAKA!".

Rubbing his cheek, he looked at the girl, "I don't think I deserved that...,".

"Well you do! You're an idiot, Devon!" the girl snapped, "We finally find a safe place in the Calm Belt, and you go and ruin it by going taking a piss over the railing of the ship, attracting the attention of Sea Kings!"

"Well I _really _had to go...,"

"Then use the toilet!"

A loud noise made the two turn to face a young man with black hair and an amused look on his face, "WHAT!".

"...you two done or are we gonna wait another three hours before heading out?" he asked calmly. The girl glared at the blonde, who glared back at her.

"Eh," they both grumbled and walked off in seperate directions of the boat. The black haired young man shook his head, "Sometimes, I think I should just let you two go at it...," he murmured.

A light giggle was heard, "You do that, and I'll have to let them rest for a few weeks in the infirmary, Captain,". He turned to a young woman with dark blonde hair and green eyes, "Least it'd give you something to do, eh Kirsty?" he laughed.

"Yep!"

"Uh...if ya'll need _me_, I'll be in the bath...,"

They both watched as a young teenage girl with short fox ears on her head and a bushy fox tail coming out above her rear end walk quickly to the bathing cabin, leaving a trail of something gooey behind her in her tracks.

Kirsty sighed and shook her head, "Dusty...remind me again why you had to slide up and down the Sea Kings?".

"...I was bored,"

"Well now you're covered with Sea King slime ain't ya?"

"...shaddup,".

-----

The sun began to set on the horizon and the large ship was still anchored in its original place. A young woman with fiery red hair sat quietly in a small room on the ship, hunched over a bunch of maps and books, navigational instruments set aside nearby.

"Hmm...it's been a week since we left Phlan, and we entered the Calm Belt a couple of days ago," she tapped a large map that lay in front of her with a pencil in thought, "Normally, we would have had a lot of trouble passing through this eerily calm portion of the world, but thanks to those Breath Dials of Austins, we've made it halfway through...,"

"You know talking to yourself can be a sign of madness on the high seas, Chizuru,".

She turned around, her golden-brown eyes fixed on the black haired youth from before, "Oh...Captain, I didn't hear you,". Axe grinned and walked into the cabin, hands stuffed into his black vest, "Did I startle you, Chizzy?".

"No," she shook her head, "I was too deep in thought to be startled by anything,".

"I noticed. Watcha workin' on?"

Chizuru turned back to her map and pointed to a spot, "I was trying to think about how we can get out of the Calm Belt. We used the rest of the Breath Dial's power to get this far, so that option's gone,".

"We could use the waves a Sea King uses to propel the ship...," Axe suggested.

She shook her head, "Can't for two reasons. Too dangerous for the ship, and I don't think any of them will be coming near this area because of Devon. For a guy without much of a bounty, he sure can leave an impression among the sea can't he?".

Axe laughed loudly, "Oh hell ya. Glad he joined up with us. So...," he leaned over and looked at the map, "You got any ideas for this situation of ours?".

"Sadly, not yet, Captain,".

He glanced at her, "You know, you've been with us for a while, Chizuru, feel free to call me Axe more often. Captain makes me feel weird...,"

"That's your position, isn't it?" she countered.

"Uh..well...yeah...but-,"

"Trust me, Captain, i can call you Captain, Captain Axe, or something worse. Now if you'll excuse me...," she stood up and started to push him towards the open door, "I have many things to go over with this. Let me know when Devon has dinner ready,".

_SLAM!_

Axe stood outside the now closed room and blinked, "She just keeps getting stranger and stranger everytime...," he murmured before walking off to the galley. He sniffed the air and immediately began to drool.

"MEEEEEAAAAAAAT...,".

-----

That night, while everyone slept comfortably as the moon hung in the sky, something under the waves began to stir. With a light slosh, a large form surfaced and looked around the area. It's eyestalks twisting around, getting a feel for the area before staring at the ship nearby.

More bubbles popped along the surface, accompanied by a strange gurgling noise that sounded like a distorted laugh. The form dove underwater and made its way to the ship, the moonlight glistening off it's large red shell of a back.


	2. Tied Up with Mysteries

**Tied Up with Mysteries**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Today's meal had been so much different than the past meals. Everything was so damn delicious and the fruit was succulent. The fishes were grilled to perfection, the eggs were whipped and scrambled in just the right way, and the biscuits were light and fluffy.

Dusty squealed as she stuffed her face full of the glorious food stuffs, "This. Is. So. Damn. Good," she sighed happily before taking a swig of the nearest mug of grog. Niri nodded as Axe began to shovel every bit of food that was nearby into his mouth.

"Damn straight, Kitsune. Devon sure did outdid himself today. He must've spent all night preparing this for us,".

Axe gulped down his food, "Probably explains why he's still snoozing," he added before following Dusty's cue and started to drink.

The door to the galley opened and a tired looking swordsman shuffled in, heading straight for the spare seat next to Kirsty. He mumbled something that the others didn't understand and slowly looked around the food selections.

Kirsty slapped him on the back, "Go on, Dev! Have your fill, it is because of you that we got this great stuff!". About every one of his nakama piled on different types of food onto his plate in front of him.

After what seemed like a very long feast, Dusty piled on the fourth plate of food she had onto her other plates and patted her very round belly, "So...damn...good,". Axe moaned and fell over, a large grin on his face, "Very nice, Devon...,"

Niri, Chizuru, Austin and Kirsty nodded in agreement and left the galley, dragging Axe and Dusty behind them to let Devon continue eating at his own pace. He watched them leave and looked around at him, a confused look on his face.

"Who the hell made breakfast?"

-----

Dusty and Kirsty stood side by side, looking at the same thing that couldn't help but make them wonder the same thing. He was very important, and he should be doing important things, but why was Axe snoozing on a hammock he had strung up between the mast and a pole near the galley cabin.

"...I wanna poke him, see what happens,"

"I wouldn't...,"

"Why not, doc?"

"Ever hear the expression **'Do not poke the bear'**? I think this would apply to this case,"

"But he's not a bear, he's a pirate captain,"

Kirsty sweatdropped, "I didn't say he was a bear...,"

"Then why'd you tell me not to poke the bear when Axe is clearly not a bear?"

"...nevermind,"

"No," Dusty blew a strand of hair out of her eyes and looked at the crew's doctor, "I wanna know,".

"I said nevermind, Dusty,"

_BONK!_

"OW! BLOODY HELL!" Kirsty shouted and glared at Dusty, rubbing her head. Dusty grinned and spun one of her scythes around, having just whopped Kirsty over the head with the dull flat end of it. Kirsty drew a deep breath, then exhaled slowly, "Dusty...kit, dear friend of mine. WHY did you just hit me over the head?" she asked very quietly and slowly.

Dusty's ears twitched as she stared at Kirsty for a few moments, as though she were coming up with an excuse.

"Well?"

"...why'd you call him a bear?"

_BONK!_

_THUD_

-----

Axe rolled over in his hammock and opened his eyes. The sun was lower and the air began to feel cool, especially since the wind was around.

_Wait a minute...wind?_ Axe frowned and slid out of the hammock, both feeling and seeing the ship moving forward through the waves. He walked to the front of the boat and looked outward, _The wind is absent, yet we're moving...but how?_

"Captain,"

He turned to see Chizuru walk up to him, hands behind her back. He moved to the side and let her join him at his side, "I see you've noticed it too, Captain,"

"Yes I did, Chizuru...you got any explanations for this?"

"I figured you would, seeing as you been through here and into the Grand Line before...,"

Axe looked at her and remained quiet for a few moments, "How do you know...,"

"I have my ways, Captain. When the time is right, I'll let you in on it, but for now we should find out why or how the ship is moving through such the Sea King's Breeding Ground without wind," the red headed navigator suggested, moving the brim of her hat upward.

Axe sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Fine...," he looked at the sun and noticed an aroma floating through the air, "After dinner though...I'm starving,"

"While the ship is moving in an unexplained way?"

"Hey, we gotta eat...,"

-----

Around the dinner table, everyone except Dusty looked at the nearly burnt dinner that lay in front of them. Niri lifted a questionable piece of fish and looked at it, looking green, "Um...Devon, I think you lost your touch,".

Kirsty nodded slowly in agreement as she prodded a moist piece of meat with her fork, "I gotta go with Niri on this one, Dev. Where's your skill, the one from this morning's breakfast?" she asked, looking up at him.

Devon shook his head and leaned against the stove, "My skill...is the same as ever, if not, it's a little off. That meal from today, wasn't made by me. I thought it was done by one of you guys, but I realized that you all thought I did it, so it wasn't,".

Everyone looked at him silently for a few moments.

"So...if _you _didn't make breakfast and _we_ didn't make breakfast...who did?" Axe questioned his First Mate. Devon shrugged and washed his hands, "I dunno, Axe, but whoever did it got some skills. They would be a great addition to the crew,"

"Well yeah, but we don't know how they got on board or where they are...,"

"There is ONE way we find out,"

Chizuru raised an eyebrow and leaned back in her chair, "Oh? Do elaborate, Demon,". The blonde swordsman scoffed and shook his head, "It's obvious...one of us keeps a good eye on this part of the ship,".

-----

That night, Niri sat on her bed while Kirsty walked back and forth, getting ready for a good night's sleep. The ship had stopped moving and Devon 'volunteered' to be the watchman for the mystery chef that night.

Niri checked her father's pistol and her recently aquired double barrel shotgun, then set them nearby while Kirsty started to brush her hair. The sniper looked around, then back at her, "Hey I haven't seen Dusty most of the day...you know where she is?".

"Last I saw, she was tied up in some business of hers,".

"Oh...well she better get some sleep otherwise we're gonna have to suffer through her whining in the future about how she never gets any chances to sleep...,"

Niri yawned and lay down, pulling her covers over her, "Well...I'm crashin' for the night. See ya in the morning, Doc," she murmured before rolling over onto her side.

"Good night, Niri," Kirsty replied as she, very quietly, made her way to the closet. She opened the door and moved some of the outfits around and was immediately assaulted by muffled sounds. Kirsty shook her head at the sight of Dusty, who was bound and gagged, glaring up at her from her spot on the bare floor.

"Ok, if I untie you, you gotta promise me two things. One, you let the 'Do not poke the bear' thing go, and second, you don't come after me...ok?" she offered, kneeling down to the tied up kitsune. Dusty glared at her and shouted at her from behind the tape, making Kirsty shake her head.

The blonde sighed and closed the closet door and went to her bed as Dusty screamed through her gag. Luckily, the noise was so muffled, no one would've heard it if they didn't listen for it properly. Kirsty plopped down onto her bed and put her hands behind her head.

"...and they say I can't be evil once in awhile,"


	3. A Fighter's Request

**A Fighter's Request**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Well...I gotta admit this is funny,"

Devon looked down at the bound and gagged kitsune that lay before him and the rest of the crew on the front deck. Kirsty sat a little ways away, trying to think of a way to explain this while Niri, Devon and Axe poked and prodded Dusty, laughing at her misfortune.

Chizuru shook her head, "Honestly...," she walked over and with a flick of her wrists, she cut the bindings that held Dusty tight. The fox girl got to her feet and ripped the tape off her mouth, glaring daggers at Kirsty, who was nervously tapping the deck

Dusty leaned over Kirsty's shoulder, an evil grin on her face, "Doc...this ain't over, hear? I will get you back for this. Ya won't know where, ya won't know how, and ya won't know when," she hissed before walking off into the galley.

_Well that went better than expected_ Kirsty sighed in relief as she made her way to the other crewmembers.

"Ok, so where are we?" she asked, leaning against the railing of the ship. Axe sighed loudly and joined her at the side, "Well to be honest, I don't know, Doc. We keep getting dragged in random directions. Chizzy's managed to find our position on the map...,"

The blonde martial artist turned to her navigator friend, "Oh? Where are we exactly, Chizuru?". Said navigator pointed off to the side. In the distance, a large island was seen through the ocean mist in the distance.

A low whistling was heard as Devon hefted his sheathed swords onto his shoulder, "Big place. What's it called and does it have anything good?" he asked. Chizuru glanced at the map and frowned, "I'm not sure, it's called Twin Dragon Island,".

"Twin Dragon Island?" Kirsty turned to her, "The same Twin Dragon Island that has the East Blue Martial Arts tournament every year?" she asked hopefully. Devon watched as Kirsty's eyes became wide and had a very happy light to them.

"Uh...," Chizuru stared back, caught off guard at the question.

Axe tilted his head, "Heard about it...never been there. Well we can hear all about it when we dock for the night. There's another island close by that you guys failed to notice...we'll stop there and check it out...maybe it's got something good worth going after...,"

Little did anyone know that as the ship moved to the closer island, that they were being followed by something beneath the waters surface.

-----

Everyone was gathered around a campfire made by Dusty that night, the stars hanging in the night sky. The exploration of the island didn't take more than a few hours at most. It was plentiful with fruits, plants that can be used by Kirsty in her infirmary, and animals that Axe and Devon took down for meat. Sadly, no treasure.

Dusty looked up at the sky, her tail swaying back and forth along the sand while her friends went about eating their dinner. She looked at Kirsty, "So..Doc, about Twin Dragon Island and the Tournament...what's it all about?".

Kirsty swallowed the piece of fruit she had in her mouth, "In each sea: North Blue, South Blue, East Blue and West Blue, there is ONE island in them all that hold special tournaments to see who the strongest fighter is in that sea!".

Dusty frowned, "I thought we left East Blue and were in the Calm Belt...," she whispered to Chizuru. The red haired woman shook her head and leaned in, "Well we haven't entered the Grand Line and the Calm Belt has two different sides. We've been dragged out of the first line, so we're in the middle of both lines of the Calm Belt. The middle has lots of islands so..," she trailed off, "Never mind, I'll explain later,"

"Well obviously they didn't hear about Straw Hat Luffy...he's the strongest man in East Blue, hands down, Kirsty. Why would they be holding the tournament?" Axe interrupted her.

The doctor lightly glared at him, "It's tradition. Chances are that Monkey D. Luffy won't be there. He's a pirate, he's out to get One Piece, just like you, Captain. The only title he wishes is Pirate King. People who train in the arts of hand to hand combat in every sea come to these islands every year in order to see their skill in their discipline! Which kinda brings me to this question I've had since I heard that we're close to Twin Dragon Island...," she said slowly, twiddling her fingers together.

Devon grinned and leaned back on his swords, then glanced at his captain, knowing what was coming.

Kirsty clapped her hands together, her eyes wide and watery as she stared at Axe, was trying to shove a large piece of meat into his mouth, "Captain...may I please participate in this tournament? As someone who knows this sort of fighting, I'd like to see how strong I am!".

"How strong you are? Didn't you snap Exile's neck in Phlan?" Niri asked, prodding the campfire with a stick. Kirsty nodded, "Yes, but this is an opportunity for me to meet and fight against the other fighters in East Blue! If I enter, I might be strong enough to get far enough in to see some real strong people! There are some fighting styles in the martial arts that I haven't seen before but I've heard stories about!".

With a grunt, Axe swallowed the huge piece of meat and belched before looking straight at Kirsty, head propped up by his hand, "You do realize that even with your skill and your ability of the Devil's Fruit, that you may not get to the end?" he asked slowly.

Kirsty nodded, "Yes I know! But I just want a chance to learn from the other fighters!" she said quickly.

"How long does the tournament take?"

"Well...I've heard it went on about a month one time...but it usually goes on from five days to a full week!"

"..."

Axe remained silent for the longest time, or so it felt to Kirsty and the others. _Oh well...thought I had to at least ask. _Kirsty thought sadly, looking at the fire.

"You can enter...just don't get yourself killed,"

She snapped her head upward at Axe, who was grinning slightly, "R-really Captain?" she asked slowly. He nodded, "Of course. You wanna go and see how you are, I don't wanna be the bad guy. Besides, I wanted to go and see all the fighting myself. I'm sure that Niri wants to go and place some bets huh?" he glanced at his sniper friend.

The black haired treasure lover looked away, a mischievous look on her face as she rubbed her hands together, "Mwahahahahaha...,".

"Also, if they wish, Dusty could do her street show between matches to earn some money, and Devon can go look for some gear. I'm sure Chizuru will find something to do, right?" he asked his navigator. Chizuru nodded, "Indeed. But I'm rather fascinated by this tradition...so I think I'll stay and watch everything,".

"WOOHOO! THANK YOU!" Kirsty yelled, leaping over the fire and tackling Axe to the ground in a tight hug.

"ACK!"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: There's the update guys. Sorry i've been lagging alot on this. Stress, writers block and some events in my life recently have made it difficult. But now, I'm back and I hope I did well in this! Ja ne!**


	4. Twin Dragon Island

**Twin Dragon Island**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Come one, come all to the Twin Dragon Island Tournament!**

**Watch fighters from all over East Blue compete for the prize!**

**IT'S TIME TO FIGHT OUR HEARTS OUT!**

Dusty tilted her head to the side as she read the ad poster on the wall of the wharf building, "Man...kinda sounds cheesy. You sure you wanna do this, Kirsty?" she asked, glancing at her friend. The doctor nodded, "Yep, I really do wanna do this, Dusty. I mean...it _sounds_ stupid because of this really poor poster, but from what I've heard, a lot of strong people that had participated in the tournament of years past, became very famous people,".

The kitsune turned her head fully, her attention was now on Kirsty a hundred percent, "Anyone we know?" she asked anxiously. Kirsty tapped her chin in thought, "Well I heard stories that the Kung Fu Brothers, the same ones that Gold Roger took down? I heard rumors that they participated in this tournament, but I seriously doubt it,".

"Wow...well I hope ya do good, Doc," Dusty said with a supportive slap on the back. Kirsty was a little thrown off by the slap, but nodded quickly, "Thanks, Dusty...you're confidence is gonna help me alot...,"

_It's gonna take more than that to get me through this...I wonder what **they** would think of me doing this? _she asked herself, watching her friends and crewmates step off the ship.

-----

"_Be wary of Fire..._,"

Clink clink clink

_"And be wary of the thieves...,"_

Clink clink clink

Night had fallen on the island and while the other inhabitants took advantage and turned in for the evening while a few occasional watchmen walked the streets, singing advice and tapping their mini-gongs as signs of good fortune.

However, not all were asleep. The crew had taken a large room at the local inn and the older members were up and talking about the event that had brought them here.

"Ok, so what's the story behind the tournament, I mean you said it was tradition, so why?" Devon asked, taking off his jacket. Kirsty glanced at Chizuru who pulled out a book from her bag. The red haired navigator cleared her throat, "Picked it up from the gift shop. Now, the story behind the tournament is also the origin of the islands name,".

She opened the book and lay it out before the others. The pages showed a large illustration of two large dragons, one black and one white engaged in deadly combat.

"The origin of the name of the island and the tournament is this: Centuries ago, two warriors of great power fought on for days and days until finally both of them fell over in exhaustion, neither having the will to fight any longer. People that had watched the battle during those days considered all the honor and strength that had been used, so as a way of honoring the two warriors, they named the island Twin Dragon Island, and created a tournament, hoping the people that entered will be worthy of the title,".

Niri raised an eyebrow, "Ok...that explains the tournament, so why did they call the island Twin Dragon?" she asked confused at the information.

"I'm getting to that. The two warriors each had a different colored tattoo of a dragon on their bodies. One had a tattoo of a white dragon, while the other warrior had a tattoo of a black dragon. Also...the two warriors were twin sisters. Hence the name, Twin Dragon," Chizuru finished, crossing her arms.

-----

Inside a small room, a man sat cross-legged in front of a large scroll. Besides his labored breathing, nothing made a sound in the room. His dark eyes stared hard at the scroll, a scroll that depicted a black and a white dragon, chasing after each other.

He watched in startled amazement as the two dragons on the scroll began to move across the paper, snapping and clawing at each other. The battle of the scroll only lasted a few moments, but the man remained silent, nodded, then got up and walked over to the window, looking out at a large structure at the other end of the street.

"Welcome great ones..._kuroryu _and_ shiroryu_," he said quietly, eyes never leaving the structure, "I've been waiting you for some time...,"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Lord, I hope this was good. I've got a little jumbled mess in my head, but slowly, it's getting sorted out. Hehehehe...hope ya enjoyed this! ja ne.**


	5. Bounties

**Bounties**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next morning, the town was in an uproar. Hundreds of people flooded the streets as street performers, vendors, and fighters of different sizes, species and colors filled every square inch of the place.

While Kirsty's mind was set on the tournament, the other Axe-Heads were somewhat preoccupied by the sights. Dusty was staring at the other performers while she carried her own bag and blanket under her arms, Devon and Niri were looking at the vendors, taking in the prices of the food and items that they were selling, Chizuru was looking at the document vendors that sold books and whatnot with the history of the island, and Axe...well...let's just say he was doing what most guys do.

_SLAP!_

Axe rubbed his cheek while a woman in a short blue robe walked away, looking angry. He shook his head, "HEY, IF YOU DON'T ME TO LOOK, DON'T MAKE YOURSELF SO DAMN HOT!" he yelled after her.

Kirsty shook her head at her captains actions. "Honestly, you figure he would get his mind on more important things, like the tournament. Now...," she looked around, "Where's the sign-up area?".

"Excuse me, Doctor? I think you should look at this,"

She turned to see Chizuru holding a newspaper in her hand and glanced at her, "Ok. I looked, and it's a newspaper. Do I win a prize?" she asked slowly. Chizuru couldn't help but smile as she opened the paper, letting a small pile of papers slide out.

Acting quickly, Kirsty snagged the papers behind they hit the ground, "Well geez, next time gimme a warning next time you wanna litter. What are these?"

"The latest bounty posters," the red haired navigator replied calmly.

Kirsty scanned the pile, and as she neared the last half of the collection, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Interesting isn't it?"

"Oh...my...God. Have the others seen this?"

"Well I don't think so. Should we tell them?"

"OF COURSE!"

After plucking the rest of the crew from their busy sightseeing, Kirsty and Chizuru dragged them into an alley, the bounty posters clutched tightly in her hands. Devon fixed the collar of his jean jacket and glared at her, "Ok, Doc, you have our attention. What the hell is so damn important?".

"I just got a pile of bounty posters guys...and some of us have bounties,"

Silence came between the Axe Head crewmembers as they stared at Kirsty like she had a frog leg sticking out of her ears.

"EXCUSE ME?" Niri asked, raising an eyebrow.

"See for yourself," Kirsty shot back, handing the handful of posters to them.

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
Devon the Demon  
****Wanted for the murder of Marines, civilians, politicians and the defeat of the Black Fiend Doku.  
****Reward: 120,000 Beli**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
Dustine "Dusty" Wenata aka Fox Dust  
****Wanted for the act of piracy, murder of Marine officers, the defeat of Jack Reaper the Pirate, and the defeat of Katt the Polefighter  
****Reward: 100,000 Beli**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
Niri Zolaro  
****Wanted for treason, the murder of a high-ranking Marine, and the decapitation of Gosler of the Rabite Pirate Crew  
****Reward: 20,000 Beli**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
Kirsty Chambers  
Wanted for the defeat and murder of Exile of the Rabite Pirate Crew.  
Reward: 15,000 Beli**

"Hey, waddya know? Mine got higher...,"

"Same here, Dev!"

Niri stared at her own poster, then slowly turned to Dusty and Devon who were grinning from ear to ear, "You think...this...is good? WE HAVE OUR DAMN FACES ON BOUNTY POSTERS! WE'RE GONNA BE HUNTED DOWN NOW FOR CASH!" she screamed, waving her hands around in an insane manner.

The kitsune teen's ears twitched, "Well what do ya expect? We're pirates so we're bound to get bounty posters, Niri. I'm just surprised Axe, Chizuru, and Austin haven't got one yet,".

"But how did they get my name?" Kirsty asked, looking closely at the poster.

Axe shrugged, "You'd be amazed what the Government could find out with the right sources...,"

Devon looked at Dusty's poster and frowned, "Jack "the Ripper" Reaper? _You_ took him down?" he asked, not sure as to believe the warrant. Dusty nodded, "Damn straight! Beat him shortly after I joined the Silver Foxes. First real pirate victory!"

The swordsman scoffed, "If you say so," he murmured before looking back at his poster and frowned, "Huh...looks like what we did at Phlan made it back to the Marine HQ. Because I kicked Doku's ass, my bounty went up by 30,000 Beli,".

"What?" Axe snatched the bounty poster from his First Mate, "Well...we all did stuff on Phlan, so looks like it got leaked to the media _and_ the Marines...,"

Niri growled and thrust her bounty poster into Kirsty, "Shimatta...well this is just perfect. I saw like a dozen people with newspapers, so this isn't just news to us. What the hell are we gonna do?". Kirsty raised her hand, a silly grin on her face, "I got an idea...,"

-Sometime later...-

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! LET'S GET WASTED!"

Kirsty waved her mug of grog around in the air, her face red due to the intake of alcohol she had consumed. Niri couldn't help but laugh as she raised her drink in the air along with Kirsty, her face red too, "YOU SAID IT DOC!"

The other crewmates had similar conditions. Devon was passed out on the table in front of him, snoring so loud, Dusty was thinking of shoving a plate of meat in there just to shut him up. Speaking of Dusty, she was currently dancing ontop of the counter, singing loudly while Chizuru clapped her on.

Axe had stuffed himself full of meat and grog while Austin just sat around, quietly chewing on some chicken, shaking his head at their actions. While the girls partied, Axe got up and walked out for some fresh air.

"Aw god, those girls know how to party," he laughed as he slumped against the tavern wall, "Hope this doesn't effect her tomorrow...unless Kirsty wants her own style of drunken fighting,".

"Well well well...Captain Axe. What the hell are _you_ doing in East Blue?" a new voice greeted him. Axe blinked and looked up to see a man in a black jacket with matching tie and pants while his black hair was tied in a ponytail. He looked down at the side to see a large whip attached to the man's belt and let out a slurred giggle.

"Sonofabitch...Rayo Verrani. I think I should ask you the same question. The last time I saw you was...uh...well I don't remember, but it's been awhile. How you been man...?" he asked, patting the ground next to him, "Sit down, take a load off,".

Rayo shook his head, but joined Axe anyway, "It has been awhile, Axe. What brings you to the East Blue?" he asked again. Axe sighed and shook his head, "Lotsa misfortune...but lotsa good fortune too. I met a _fantastic _group of people and they're just so damn cool. They're in the tavern partying right now...what about you?".

"Oh I met up with a group too. They're in the tavern as well,"

"Really?" Axe raised an eyebrow, "Wow...hope no one starts a fight in there...,"

Rayo shook his head, "Naw it'll fine. You tell them yet?".

"Tell who what?"

"C'mon Axe...I know that's not the same ship, or the same crew you got in there. Their scent is different. So what's the deal, you tell 'em or not?".

The captain shook his head, "Hell no. I don't think I can, at least not now. They're not ready to know about my old crew and their goal. Although I did run into one of them awhile ago,".

Rayo looked surprised, "Really? What happened?".

"Aw she just said that if we entered the Grand Line, they'd come after my crew and kill us all,"

"...and you don't think that's important right now?"

"Hey, don't judge me man, ok? After all, I don't judge you and your line of work," Axe snapped defensively, poking Rayo in the chest, "I'm their captain and I'll decide when it's time to tell them about the dangers of that group of deserters and traitors! No one else, ok?".

Rayo held up his hands defensively, "Hey, hey, I get it. Jeez...did you at least tell them your name? I mean your real and full name?".

"Nope. Not yet time,".

The black clothed man just stared at him, "You haven't told them your name at least? Why the hell not?" he asked, rising to his feet.

Axe rose to his feet and belched in Rayo's face before patting his chest, "Sorry. Look, I can't ok? I'm still wanted by the Government, ok?"

"I can understand that, but every pirate or person out there with a ship and Jolly Roger out on the high seas will be wanted by the government!" Rayo pointed out, waving his hand in front of his face. Axe just shook his head and started to head back into the tavern, "Whatever...look, my crew, I'm the captain, it's my choice, ok?".

Rayo watched as Axe suddenly toppled over onto the ground. He walked over and nudged him with his boot, "Yo...Axe, you ok man?". A muffled snore informed him that Axe was just passed out.

"Guess he just needs to sleep it off then...,"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Well...there's that. I hope it's good. If ya'll are wondering, Rayo is NOT another one of my OC's. No, he's an OC of a new friend and fellow OP fan that I've made recently that goes by the name, Shidyk. You can find his work on so feel free to drop by and tell 'em watcha think.**

**I couldn't decide on how early to post the bounties, but i figured they earned some of their own, or upgrades to theirs, so I did that. The bounties are this:**

**Devon: 120,000 Beli  
Kirsty: 15,000 Beli  
Dusty: 100,000 Beli  
Niri: 20,000 Beli  
Chizuru: None  
Austin: None  
Axe: Unknown  
Total Bounty Worth: 255,000 Beli (I believe)**

**THE TOURNAMENT BEGINS NEXT CHAPTER FOLKS!**

**ja ne for now, people!**


	6. The White Dragon vs The Boulder

**The White Dragon vs The Boulder**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Knock knock knock_

"Oi, Kirsty, you in there?"

The blonde doctor lowered her leg and looked at the closed door, "C'mon in Devon," she called. With a creak, the door opened and Devon walked in with a package in his hand, "Hey Kirsty...what are you doing on the ship? We got a room at the inn ya know," he reminded her.

She shrugged, "Yeah, but with everyone else over there, I wanted some alone time for practice and my meditation. What's that?" she asked, nodding at the package. Devon shook his head and held it out for her, "Just something for the tournament. The other girls thought that since everyone else had their own look, maybe you could have one too, but they didn't know what look would fit ya so...," he trailed off.

"You got me a gift? Why Devon, that's so nice...and so unlike you," Kirsty said jokingly as she took the package and began to unwrap it. She was surprised to see a large article of clothing, as well as a large bead bracelet along with it.

Devon crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, "Saw it in a shop and I thought you would like 'em. The bracelets supposed to bring out your hidden power too,"

"Draw out my hidden power?"

"...well it could've been that or good luck, I don't remember,"

"Well either way...," she pulled the cloth from the package and saw that it was a long white dress with large slits in the skirt area and was sleeveless. It had a three button clasp in the front and a large white dragon on the back, "...I love it!"

Devon shrugged, "Whatever...just remember it's not a gift from me, just something that the others wanted you to have as an image ok?".

"Hey, either way, it looks fantastic,"

-----

Dusty sighed loudly as she rested her head on Niri's shoulder, "When is this gonna start...?" she whined, "We've been here for a few days already, watching every muscle head either advance or fail through the preliminaries without much action! I'm beginning to think that this whole thing is a big waste of time!".

"Oi, Kitsune, shaddup and be patient,".

She snapped her head around and glared at Devon who was smirking, "YOU WANNA PIECE OF ME, BLONDIE!" she yelled, holding up a fist. In the blink of an eye, Devon had Dusty in a headlock, grinding his knuckles into her skull, "Don't even try, Dust," he warned.

"OW! OW! OWIE OWIE OWIE! LEGGO!"

"You gonna behave?"

"BITE ME!"

He rubbed harder, "Don't make me go to the ears, kit...,"

"ALRIGHT!" Dusty stopped struggling and lowered her head, "I sorry...," she said in a childish voice. Devon let go and patted her on the back, "Good. Next time, don't go flying off the handle like that,"

"Guys, quiet down, it's starting," Niri hissed, whopping the both of them over the heads. They lightly glared at Niri, but looked ahead as a man in a dark suit walked onto the stone arena floor that the crowd surrounded.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, and respected representatives of other species. Welcome to the main events of the Twin Dragon Island Martial Arts tournament!" he greeted with a large smile.

Whoops and hoots were heard from all directions, making Dusty hold down her ears as she winced at the volume.

"For the past three days, we've held rigorous and numerous trials to see who is strong enough to be a part of this prestigious tradition of East Blue! Now, there are eight contestants left and they will fight their souls and hearts out to be called Champion! Let's get the first fight started, shall we? First up...Kirsty the White Dragon vs The Boulder!"

Dusty and Niri looked at Devon, "White Dragon?" they asked together. Devon grinned as their nakama walked onto the arena floor, dressed in her new costume. The two girls looked at Kirsty and was amazed at what she was wearing.

"Isn't that a little revealing?"

"Dude, she's got a white dragon on her back! She's fighting under the White Dragon's name!"

"Hehehehehe," Devon crossed his arms, "She don't look too bad in that...not too bad at all,"

Niri cast a sideglance at Devon and nudged him, "Oh really? I get a feeling you got that outfit for her and even thought of the name. Is there something that you wanna tell me about Kirsty?" she asked with a sly grin.

Devon just ignored her.

Kirsty shifted her weight on her legs as a large muscle-bound man in ripped pants came into the arena. He took one look at her and laughed, "The Boulder feels conflicted that his opponent is a small girl!"

_Great...he's one of those fighters that refer to himself in the third person _Kirsty said with a roll of her eyes, "Well if you ask me, you're just scared!" she shot back. Hoots and taunts were heard from the crowd, and the Boulder scowled.

"The conflict within the Boulder is passed. You're mine, girly!"

The announcer/referree cleared his throat, "Well then, since our contestants have gotten to know each other, let's start the match!". He ran away from the two and to a large bell on a table, "Let the first match of the final stages of the tournament...BEGIN!"

-----

In the dark shop, the man was sitting cross-legged on the floor, staring at the dragon scroll, eyes boring holes into from underneath the brim of his bucketlike headgear. He watched as the white dragon twitched and began to dimly glow.

He chuckled, "Let's see how the _Shiroryu _does...,"

-----

"Seeing as the Boulder is a gentlemen, the Boulder will allow you the first strike!"

Kirsty shook her head as she slowly began to circle around him, watching for any signs of movement, "Piece of advice...whether it be a man or a woman, never let your opponent make the first move!".

She ran toward him and peformed a strong roundhouse aimed at his face. The Boulder, however, managed to stop her leg from connecting.

"Oh...this isn't good...,"

"No it isn't, little girl," Boulder laughed before grabbing her foot with both hands. Kirsty didn't have anytime to react as the large man began to spin around and around. All Kirsty could see of her environment was a massive blur of different colors, the wind hitting her face.

"GOODBYE!" Boulder roared, letting go of her foot. Kirsty spun through the air, past a couple of pillars marking the edge of the arena. She knew the rules of the final stages. Whoever was forced out of the arena, or fall down unable to continue fighting, would be eliminated from the tournament.

_Not outta this yet!_ Kirsty thought as she grabbed the nearest pillar, stopping her flight. Using her own momentum, she swung around the pillar and back onto the arena platform, Boulder staring at her in disbelief.

She blew the blonde bangs out of her hair, "Well...even though I do appreciate your gift of letting me fly for once in my life, I'm afraid it's just not my thing," she said, crouching into an attacking stance, "Now bring it, tough guy!".

That's when something she couldn't believe happened. Boulder slowly sat down and hid his face behind his hands, the sound of sobbing heard. Immediately, she felt like she had done something wrong. She walked over to him and patted his shoulder, "Hey, you ok?" she asked.

"Just fine...sucker!"

Boulder wrapped his arms around Kirsty's body and rose to his feet, a sly grin on his face, "That's the thing about women fighters. They're too soft and they think they need to make their opponent's feel better when something goes wrong," he said smugly.

Kirsty struggled and squirmed, but it was no use. The large man had her tightly in his grasp. He cracked his neck and looked out at the crowd, "Do you all know what boulders do? They tend to fall from the sky!".

With amazing agility, Boulder jumped a good five feet into the air and moved Kirsty upside down so that her head was aimed for the arena floor.

"ROCK-ALANCHE SMASH!" Boulder screamed as they began to descend rapidly. The entire crowd watched in amazement as the two of them came crashing down onto the stone floor, sending bits of the floor upward and out towards them.

Dusty ran to the edge, "NO! KIRSTY!". Niri glanced at Devon who looked surprised and worried, "You think she's dead? If so, Axe is gonna be maaaaaaad,"

Kirsty's body was plunged halfway into the floor, her arms sticking outward and her legs hanging limply downward. Boulder grinned and began to walk away, "Easy as pie...you can start the countdown if you want, she ain't getting back up,".

The referree nodded and began to tap the ringside, "One, two, three, four...,"

"C'mon, doc! Get up! Hurry!" Dusty pleaded, frantic about her friend.

"...five, six, seven,"

Niri closed her eyes and lowered her head.

"...eight, nine...,"

"Where...the hell...do you think you're going? We're just getting started here!"

Boulder stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around to see Kirsty pull herself from the hole, blood running down the side of her face, due to a large gash on her forehead. She stood up and cracked her neck.

"Heal-Heal Gash," she muttered. Everyone watched as the wound began to close up on it's own, leaving only the blood trickle. Boulder stepped back, a few feet from the edge of the arena, "Devil Fruit User! This is against the rules!"

The referee shook his head, "Unfortunately, it's not, Boulder. There's are no rules that Devil Fruit users cannot be allowed to use their abilities in this tournament," he case an annoyed glance at Kirsty, "Even though it _is_ frowned upon," he added slowly.

Boulder growled as Kirsty began to walk toward him, "Fine...I'll just keep smashing you into the ground until you're dead!" he roared, running at her full-speed. He swung hard at Kirsty, who ducked and grabbed his arm.

"Nuh uh...not nice," she scolded before using the charging fighter's momentum and flipped him over hard onto the floor, earning groans from the audience. She wiped the blood from her face and stepped back a bit, "C'mon, get up. I don't hit my opponent's while their down...,"

-----

"It's rising to the surface...it's beginning to remember this place...," the man murmured to himself as the dragon on the scroll began to glow brighter and brighter, "Come, _shiroryu..._come, be free of your prison!".

-----

_Crunch!_

Kirsty winced as her arm came back from it's twisted angle thanks to Boulder, who was beginning to show signs of tiring. He was breathing heavily and she didn't look like she was breaking a sweat at all.

"You're not human...even with the Devil's Fruit power...you shouldn't be this strong...,"

Kirsty shrugged, "Well ya know what? I am human, ok? I've trained and I've studied my way until I've reached the way I am. So now...if you don't mind...I'm gonna go ahead to the next level!". Everyone watched as she began to pummel Boulder with a flurry of punches, knee-jabs, kicks and elbow rammings to his body.

"You're not gonna get in my way...," she cursed at him as she executed a flip-kick, her foot ramming hard into his chin. He stumbled back, blood running from his mouth and nose, due to the blows he had been dealt.

Kirsty took one look at him, then turned around and started to walk away. The referree blinked and looked at the two fighters, "Uh...excuse me. Are you quitting?" he asked the retreating doctor, "Because if you are, I'd like to know!".

She turned around, her feet touching the very edge of the arena, "I'm not stepping out of this tournament, sir. I just want some running space," she said with a sly grin.

Dusty leaned over to Niri and Devon, "Uh...what's she doing?" she whispered. The two crewmates shrugged, shaking their heads, wondering the same damn thing. Their answer came as Kirsty began to run hard at Boulder, who was teetering on his feet, trying to stay up.

She didn't even notice it, as did the audience, but as she ran, Kirsty's legs began to show an aura around them, bits of dust and rock mixing into it. When she was but a few feet from Boulder, she jumped into the air and stretched her aura-encased legs outward, aiming directly for his chest.

"DRAGON DROP-KICK!" she cried, crashing her feet into the man. What happened next caused more amazement. Boulder flew backward from the blow and straight into nearby buildings, creating a large hole as he flew before coming to a stop, bloody, bruised and unconcious.

Kirsty landed and stared at what she had done. She rubbed the back of her head, "Wow...did _I_ do that?" she asked aloud.

_Ding ding ding ding ding!_

The referee ran over to Kirsty and held her arm high in the air, "Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner of the first match of the main stages of the tournament is Kirsty the White Dragon! Victory by both KO and out of the ring!".

Her face began to feel warm with embarassment as the crowd cheered and began to chant White Dragon over and over again. She pulled away from the referree and hid her face, somehow thinking she couldn't show it right now.

"KIRSTY!"

She peeked through her fingers to see Dusty climb ontop of the arena and run up to her. She was a little surprised to see the kitsune girl give her a big hug, and a little more surprised when Devon and Niri joined them on the platform, looks of happiness and pride panted on their faces.

"Nice kick...," Niri glanced at Boulder in the distance, "Where'd you learn it?"

"Yeah, I'd like to know that as well...," Devon added, folding his arms across his chest.

Kirsty shook her head, "I dunno honestly. To tell you the truth, it just popped into my head and I did it!"

"Well you won, so c'mon suck in the applause!" Dusty said, letting go of her friend and pushing her towards the edge of the arena.

"W-what, Dusty, I couldn't!"

"Oh c'mon! He gave you that smack upside the head and you whooped his ass good! You deserve to do something at the end of this!" Dusty countered, hopping up and down while her two other nakama began to sweatdrop.

_I guess she's right...I mean, I'm not near the end of the tournament yet...but maybe she's right, maybe I do need to do something for myself... _Kirsty thought as she looked at her chanting crowd of fans.

She held up a hand and held up two fingers, "V for Victory, suckas!" she cried, grinning from ear to ear.

-----

"Well...it's not what I had expected, but _shiroryu _has begun to awaken once more. Will _kuroryu _manage to waken it's sibling from such a long slumber?" the man wondered aloud, hearing the chanting outside as he looked at the scroll.

"If not...it will awaken in time as this girl grows in strength...,"

-----

High on the town hall of the village, a figure in a tight black outfit, wearing a shiny black mask with slits for eyeholes watched as the events began to unfold beneath it on the streets of town. It crossed it's arms and nodded.

"Well done...,"

With that, the figure disappeared from view.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: mwahahahahaha...genius! I owe my fighting ideas and thoughts to Street Fighter and other fighting animes and games. Hope ya'll liked, ja ne!**


	7. ShoRyuKen: Deadly Strength!

**Sho-Ryu-Ken: Deadly Strength!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece. 'Nuff said fools**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Clack_

"Check...,"

"Hmmm...,"

_Click-clack_

"Not anymore,"

_Clack_

"Saw that one coming...check again, Captain,"

Axe frowned as he looked at his chess pieces while Chizuru leaned in her chair, hands behind her head and a small smile on her face, "...so, you've played chess quite often, Chizzy. You should've told me that you were talented,"

"You didn't ask,"

"True...and you're giving me a run for my money,"

"Well to tell you the truth, Captain, you play poorly compared to others I've played against. I mean," she nodded to the board, "Your moves are erratic, non-sensible, also pretty predictable,"

Axe grinned, "That true? Well...," he moved his Queen and with the help of a Rook, he cornered her King, "How do ya like them bananas?" he asked smugly. Chizuru raised an eyebrow at the move and tapped the board, "Interesting move. Well I believe this game is yours, Captain," she said as she tipped her King over onto the board.

"Seems like it," Axe said as he set the pieces back up, "Mind if I ask some questions, Chi?" he inquired. Chizuru shook her head slightly, "Not at all, Captain. Please, fire away,".

"Why did you join us?"

"You needed a navigator, and I'm skilled in that field. Besides you sought me out and I joined. Simple as that,"

"Alright...fair enough. How do you know so much about me?"

"Remember what I said the first time you and I met? Some news can be passed faster than just news and propaganda...," Chizuru stood up and stretched her arms, "Again, simple as that,"

Axe frowned, "Why are you being so evasive, Chizuru?" he asked quietly.

"Because some things are better left unsaid, Captain...,"

"Listen, I appreciate you being with us and your help, but I am the captain of this ship and this crew, and I expect you to show me some damn respect and when I ask you a question, I wa-,"

He was cut off as a loud crashing sound echoed through the air. The two pirates looked at each other then made a dash outside.

"Where'd that come from?"

"The galley, I think...,"

They crept to the galley and noticed that the door was open. Footfalls and clinking of metal was heard from the inside. Axe glanced at Chizuru and nodded. They both entered the galley, weapons at the ready, and stared at the sight that was in front of them.

"Uh...wow,"

"Well that explains breakfast the other day...,"

-----

Kirsty exited the inn, fully rested and headed to the arena. Dusty, Devon, Austin, and Niri were already there, watching the matches that were scheduled for today. After some time looking, she finally found her nakama.

"Hey guys...," she greeted, glancing at the ring, "Who's todays contestants?" she asked curiously. Devon waited a bit while Dusty and Niri cheered on the fighters, then turned to Kirsty, "Well Doc, there's this guy fighting a chick. The guys name is Rayo and the chick...well...,"

"Well what?"

"Let's just say that we're not the only ones using a Dragon's name. She calls herself the Black Dragon,"

Kirsty turned to the fight to see a man in a black suit dodging a flurry of kicks from a woman in a black dress, much similiar to Kirsty's combat dress. The only difference was that instead of the white dragon symbol, it had a fearsome black dragon on the back, and she wore a black mask.

"White Dragon...Black Dragon...hey doc, think that's your sister?" Dusty said jokingly.

Kirsty glared at Dusty, who shrank back in fear, her fox ears lowering against her hair. Niri shook her head, and guided Kirsty away from the crowd, "Sorry...she can be really stupid at times. You ok?" she asked her friend.

"Yeah...," Kirsty nodded, folding her arms across her chest, "I'm fine,".

"You hafta admit...it would be pretty cool if Black Dragon _were_ Kyra. I mean, twin sisters in the past and you taking up the name of the White Dragon...,"

"Yeah, I know! But I just took the name 'cuz it sounded cool but..," Kirsty shook her head, "She wouldn't be here. It's been years since the raid on Tristram and by now, she must either be in the Grand Line, a slave, a prisoner to the Marines or...," she trailed off, not wanting to continue.

Niri nodded and patted her on the shoulder, "It's ok...hey, if it makes you feel better, I'll string Dusty up later on the mast and use her for target practice?" she offered, spinning her fathers pistol around her finger.

"Heehee...thanks...we can do it after the tournament, ok?"

As they made their way back to the crowd, a large collection of gasps rippled through the air. The two girls tried to see what was going on, but everyone was moving around too much for them to see.

"DEVON! DUSTY! Where are you guys?!" Niri yelled, trying to look for her friends.

"Over here!"

"YO! YOU GOTTA SEE THIS!!"

After some difficult weaving in and out of the crowd, the two found their nakama. Kirsty shoved a guy off and looked at Dusty, "What's going on?" she asked loudly over the growing volume of yelling from the surrounding people. Dusty grabbed the doctors head and forced her to look to the arena, "Check this out!".

The man in the black suit was standing on his feet, trying hard not to fall over. Blood ran down the side of his head, his dark bangs covering his eyes. The woman in the black dress stood a few feet away from him, still in an attack stance.

"Oh good god...what did she do to him?!"

Dusty shrugged, "Not exactly sure. I mean, first, they were just fighting like normal, then she pulled all this weird shit and gained the upper hand!"

"What kinda weird shit?" Niri asked, staring at the scene. Dusty shrugged again, "Not sure...but that guy wasn't prepared for it,"

The group of five became quiet as the woman held out her arm, her fist aimed at the man. She stood there quietly, fist still outward as though she were waiting for something. That's when it appeared. A small aura of dark flames appeared around the woman's fist.

"What is she doing?"

Dusty's ears twitched, "I dunno..it's weird, it's like she's waiting for something,"

"I mean, what she doing with her fist? There's something swirling around it!"

Niri and Devon glanced at her, "What are you talking about?"

_They don't see it? _Kirsty wondered, turning back to the fight. The black flames grew in size, as if it were feeding off something from the air.

"_Sho-Ryu-Ken!_" the woman shouted before pushing her feet off the arena floor. What happened next, seemed almost unreal. It's as if it happened in slow motion. The woman glided across the arena, her feet barely even touching the ground. She stopped just inches from the man and crouched low, before quickly bringing up her aura-encased fist.

With a sickening crack, her fist connected with the man's chin and he shot into the air like a rocket.

"Holy _shit_!"

"O my God!"

"Sonofa_bitch_!"

Kirsty, Niri, Devon, Austin and Dusty watched as the man rose about fifty feet into the air before coming to a stop and then plummeting straight back down to the arena floor. The woman in black turned away and began to walk back the way she had entered.

Kirsty knew that she had to help the falling man. If he were to hit the ground, he would surely die upon impact.

**_You can't interfere...it's still my fight_**

She blinked and looked around, "Who said that?".

"Said what Doc?"

**_They cannot hear me, White Dragon. Only you can. I used my Sho-Ryu-Ken on him. Unless he's strong in body and will, he won't survive. Do not interfere._**

_Are you...the Black Dragon?_

**_Heehee...indeed I am. I see we were destined to meet each other here again...it's been awhile._**

_Look, I'm sorry, but I'm just using the name as a fighting thing. I'm not the White Dragon!_

**_...I see. Well if that's how you see it, then you will not survive our fight._**

_Our fight? What makes you think we're going to fight each other?_

**_It's destiny...you cannot escape Destiny. I'll seek you out later_**

And with that, Kirsty fainted just as a dark figure leapt onto the arena just in time to catch the man from hitting the stone tiles.

-----

"Kirsty!"

Axe turned around, Rayo in his arms unconcious and bloody, but alive. He saw that the crowd had dispersed a bit around where his crew was. He looked down at Rayo as a small group of people headed onto the arena floor, screaming Rayo's name.

_If she managed to take down the Beast...then maybe this was a mistake _Axe thought as he began to walk down the arena stairs. He made his way to the inn and looked to the side to see Devon had Kirsty in his arms, out cold.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Wow...that took a bit. Sorry if it wasn't that good guys. Been busy with babysitting, and ideas, and pressure for other fics, ESPECIALLY my xmas one lol. so just how strong is this Black Dragon? Who was the one in the ship's galley earlier in the chapter? When will I stop asking dumb questions like this?! lol j/k on that. catch ya next chapter.**


	8. Memories and Destiny

**Memories and Destiny**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_I can't believe Rayo got his ass beat in this tournament. He's usually so strong...how could that woman called Black Dragon do that to him? Did his techniques and abilities really fail him?_**

**_Luckily, despite his injuries, he'll heal just fine in a few days. Kirsty wanted to use her Fruit power to help him, but I ordered her not too. I hope she realizes I'm not cruel, I just think that a man like Rayo didn't need it. Heh..._**

**_Rayo Verrani aka Rayo the Beast. I remember the first time he and I met. It wasn't long after I became a pirate...but I hadn't even gotten my own crew yet. I was still a tadpole in this big ocean of a world, and while he didn't have to help me in anyway...he did._**

-----

"How did I get myself into this?" Axe muttered as he sidestepped a huge hammer aimed for his face. He and a large fighter circled around a pit-ring while the people above them screamed at the top of their lungs, Beli dollars clutched tightly in their hands.

The fighter grinned from ear to ear as he hefted his weapon, "You obviously pissed off the wrong people kid. When ya do that, ya get tossed into the Pit to fight to the death...,"

"Yeah, I kinda got that idea big guy. We gonna do this or what?"

His opponent let out a roar and swung that hammer again in a downward arc. "Oh shit!" Axe cried out as he ducked and rolled out of the way as the weapon came crashing down into the sand. The opposing warrior chuckled as he brought his hammer up, "You're lucky the ground is covered with sand boy...if that wasn't there, the ground would've shook and you would've been easy pickin's,".

Axe wiped the sand from his brow, "Easy pickin's ya say? Please I'm not a weakling...bring it on!"

-----

**_Weakling...hehe...I wouldn't admit it back then, but I was a lot weaker than I am now. While the Rock-Rock Fruit DID give me incredible strength, I was still getting pretty used to my powers...despite the years of practice I've had back in my hometown._**

**_I was stuck in the pit arena for a few months. Because of my strength at it's current level, I couldn't beat many opponents in order to win my freedom. However, I did meet a few good friends who taught me interesting ways of combat. One day, I found myself in a deathmatch with the champion of the arena and I wasn't doing so well._**

**_Ten minutes in, my leg got smashed and I was about to die when he came and saved my ass. Of course, the people were pissed that he had stopped the fight. The champion tried to crush him, but failed. I didn't see what had happened, but what I do know is that the champion was tossed into the air, hundreds of bite marks on his body, blood flowing freely from his wounds._**

_-----_

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," Axe winced as he limped along the dark hallway, the yells of the angry fans echoing behind him. He had managed to set his leg into a makeshift cast with a couple of large, flat wood planks, but the pain was pretty bad.

He was about to go to his quarters when he sensed someone behind him, and turned around. In front of him, stood a man with black hair tied behind his head in a ponytail, wearing black slacks and jacket. Axe looked him over and shifted his weight, "I appreciate your help...but where was the World Government when I got stuck in there?" he asked quietly.

The man chuckled, "I'm not with the Government, kid,". Axe frowned, "Then who are you?" he asked quietly.

"Eh...," the stranger shrugged, "I go by a few names, but my name is Rayo Verrani. Now, to make things right in manners, what's your name?".

"...Axe,"

"What's your real name?"

"That's not really your business, pal,"

"I just saved your life, c'mon, indulge me,"

Axe growled and turned back around, "Forget it...I'm happy you saved me, but you can just kiss my ass,".

-----

**_Of course...I was a bit of a jerk at first. But I kept fighting and he kept coming to see me fight. I didn't know why he did, but I just thought he loved to watch arena fights. My leg healed quickly, but I still didn't get out of the pit-fighting thing._**

**_That is, until Rayo had talked to the owner of the fights. Turns out, Rayo didn't feel like I belonged there. Hell, I agreed with him. I was free of the arena once and for all and Rayo had taken me under his wing. Turns out, he was a Devil Fruit user too._**

**_Most of my hand to hand fighting skills I have now are thanks to Rayo. He helped me improve my skills in combat. One night, he had a job to do in the next morning and he said that it was time for me to get out on my own two feet again and get myself a crew in order to realize my dream. That night, we partied down with some of the hottest women in the city at the bar. Even though he helped me out with fighting, he managed to give me one final gift that I still use to this day..._**

-----

"HOLY SHIT!"

Axe's jaw hit the floor as he stared at the huge double-headed stone axe that lay on the table of the galley in front of him. Rayo laughed and patted him on the shoulder, "It took me forever to think of a parting gift for ya, then I remembered I had something in my stash. See, for my jobs, I get paid in either Beli, jewels, or even some gear. This I have no use for...my whip is enough for me,"

"That, your Fruit Ability, and your Six Disciplines," Axe interjected as he ran his hand over the stone blade, "What is this stone made of?". Rayo shrugged, "Don't know really...but I hear it's from the Grand Line...,"

"Sweet...thanks man,"

Rayo pulled his friend into a headlock and noogied him, "Ah, no problem...hope it works out. The only thing you had was the thing you once called strength,"

"Watch it...,"

"Test it out," Rayo picked up the weapon with ease and tossed it to it's new owner. Axe caught it and tested the weight, "Not bad...," he nodded before taking a few practice swings.

Rayo grinned and sat down, "Well?"

"It's gonna kick some serious ass...,"

-----

**_He left the morning after and I used passage on a ferry to another island for a new boat and possible nakama. Every once and awhile, I'd meet Rayo again...I just never thought I'd see him like this..._**

"He's awake!"

Axe looked up from his journal and closed the thick book, placed it in his desk drawer, then locked it tight. He ran out of his cabin and into the infirmary of his boat to see Rayo sitting up, hand on the bandages around his head.

"Welcome back, Rayo...," Axe greeted as he grabbed a chair and sat down backwards in it, "You've been out for a few days...how you feeling?". Rayo groaned as he shook his head, "Like a merman did the cha-cha on my skull...,".

Axe chuckled and glanced at the crewmembers in the infirmary. Dusty and Niri were on standby, in case he needed something. Kirsty needed to be at the tournament and had to leave Rayo's medical care to the others.

"Niri, Dusty...could you give us some privacy please?" Axe asked them quietly, looking back at Rayo. Niri nodded and began to walk off when she turned and frowned, "C'mon kit,". Dusty's ears lowered, "Aw c'mon...what if he falls over and dies?" she whimpered. Niri rolled her eyes, "Then we blame the captain,".

The door closed behind them and Axe cleared his throat, "Ok...two questions. What the hell are you doing in the tournament, and how the hell did the Black Dragon kick your ass?".

Rayo glanced at him and closed his eyes, "I wanted to see the strength of these so called fighters of the East Blue so I entered the tournament. I felt kinda bad that I'd dash their hopes by using my skills, so I didn't use my powers or my abilities," he said quietly.

Axe sighed and shook his head, "Dammit, Rayo...,"

"Hey, excuse me for doing things my way...," Rayo calmed down slightly and rubbed his head, careful of the bandages, "That chick can throw one hell of an uppercut...what was that?"

His friend shrugged, "She called it the Sho-Ryu-Ken. Not sure what it means, but it's pretty powerful. You would've sustained lesser injuries if you had used my favorite of your Disciplines,". Rayo shook his head, "Like I said, I didn't wanna use it...,".

The two of them sat in silence as the sunlight began to disappear and thunder boomed over head. Rayo cracked his neck slowly, "So...who won the tournament?".

"Actually, it's still going. My friend, Kirsty the doctor of my crew, made it to the finals...as did the Black Dragon," Axe said slowly, tapping his fingers together lightly, "She passed out for some reason after you almost hit the arena's floor. I thought she'd be out longer but she woke up and did her matches,".

Rayo's eyes widened, "Your friend is going up against the Black Dragon...Axe, you gotta get her out of the tournament!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?!"

"Because I promised her that she could come and be in this thing ok? She wanted to join to see how strong she is as a fighter. So as it's a part of my pirates honor, I cannot order her to get out. I doubt she would listen anyway,".

Silence filled the room as lightning flashed outside. Axe cracked his neck and stood up, "I gotta go and see this through...Kirsty'd be pissed if the whole crew ain't there,"

-----

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! For the past week, you all have been here watching these brave and noble warriors duke it out for the title of East Blue's Strongest! Now, on the final day of the tournament, you shall see the victor rise!" the announcer paused and walked to the middle of the arena, pointing to the left side of the arena, "She's wowed us with her Devil Fruit ability of healing, her amazing Dragon Drop Kicks, and her fiery attitude...ladies and gentlemen, I give you THE WHITE DRAGON!"

The crowd roared as Kirsty climbed the stone steps, her white dress being assaulted by oncoming rain droplets. She cracked her knuckles, back and neck, "C'mon Doc...you've come this far. Show 'em watcha got!" she whispered to himself as the announcer pointed to the right side of the arena.

"Now...the Dark Diva, the one who can launch a man into the air like a catapault...THE BLACK DRAGON!".

Kirsty watched as the masked woman in black flipped over the steps and landed with ease, flicking a few strands of hair out of her black mask. The announcer waved his hands to calm the audience down, "Now...as a true test of their skill, we have outlined this arena with special stones in the floors called Seastone! For those of you who don't know what that is, it's one of the few things that nullify a Devil Fruit user's ability,"

_That explains the weird feeling..._ Kirsty thought as she glanced at the tiles, seeing round metal plates planted firmly in the stone _With these here, I can't use my Heal-Heal ability...oh well. He did say it was a test._

**_A test indeed...I told you we were destined to fight here_** the Black Dragon's voice entered her head.

_Please, I don't believe in destiny, miss. I'm just here to fight_

**_So you say, White Dragon. But tell me this. In many ways, we were meant to meet up again._**

_Whatever...as soon as he gets off the stage, I'm kicking your ass from here to the Marine HQ!_

"Now...ladies and gentlemen, the fight you've all been waiting for. White against Black, the infamous Dragons are here once more and we are about to see a relapse in history!" the announcer cried as he jumped off the stage.

"LET THE BATTLE BETWEEN THE DRAGONS COMMENCE!"

-----

In the crowd, a man with a wide-brimmed hat stood at the front, his soft eyes watching the two of them.

"Kuroryu and Shiroryu...it's an honor to see you both in battle...as my ancestors did so long ago...,"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: well that's it. Ok, sorry if it was bad, tried my best. Now the final match of the tournament is about to begin.**

**Next Piece on One Piece...Kuroyru and Shiroryu: Reunion on the Battlefield!**


	9. Kuroryu & Shiroryu Battlefield Reunion

**Kuroryu and Shiroryu: Reunion on the Battlefield!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece, so ya can't sue.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!"

Kirsty crouched low, fists almost covering her face in a defensive posture while her opponent hopped around, her black clad feet barely touching the Seastone-laced floor.

"You ready for this, miss?"

"I am...I just hope your ready for the onslaught!"

Kirsty giggled as she jumped high into the thunder filled air, body silhoutted by the lightning flashes that filled the sky. The Black Dragon looked up and grinned behind her mask, "Please...like that's gonna do anything," she whispered before leaping into the air herself.

The blonde doctor was surprised to see her opponent jump higher than her. Black Dragon shook her head, "So weak...so unworthy of our heritage!" she muttered before ramming her elbow into the back of Kirsty's neck.

Kirsty flew and hit the arena floor hard, creating a web of cracks on impact, both stunned and breathless at the attack. She picked herself up and rubbed her neck, "Sonofabitch...,".

"Get up, White Dragon!"

She turned to see Black Dragon had landed on her feet, arms folded across her chest, the rain rolling down her mask. Kirsty slowly climbed to her feet, hands curled tightly into fists, "That was a bit of a cheap shot," she spat. Black Dragon's shook as she chuckled, "Cheap shot? Fool...this is a fight to see who is strong and worthy of the power that was granted to us since the day we were both born!"

"We're _not_ the Dragons! It's just a legend and they're just fighting names!" Kirsty yelled before running at her full speed. Black Dragon shook her head, "So close-minded...,". Kirsty threw a hard right hook, only for it to hit nothing but air. She blinked a few times...Black Dragon wasn't in the place she was just seconds before.

"Looking for me?" a cold voice asked just before a tremendous pain shot through Kirsty's abdomen. Kirsty fell to her knees, coughing blood as she wrapped her arms around her stomach. Black Dragon appeared next to her, lowering her leg, "Don't be so slow...you leave yourself open to any kind of attack...,"

_She's right... _Kirsty looked up at her, blood dribbling down her mouth _and with my Fruit ability canceled by the Seastone floor, I can't heal myself..._

-----

"Oh man...this isn't looking good," Dusty whined as she held her street blanket over her head to protect her hair from the rain, "That chick in black is too strong!". Devon frowned, "This was definitely a bad idea to let her enter...,".

Niri shook her head, "Have faith guys...just because Kirsty can't use her Fruit powers, doesn't mean she's helpless against her opponent. Kirsty's one of the strongest martial artists I know...she still has a chance,"

She glanced at Axe who was looking at the fight intently, "What do you think, Captain?". Axe looked at her, then back at the fight, "To be honest, I have no clue," he said as he watched Kirsty fly backward into one of the arena's pillars hard.

Dusty closed her eyes, "Ooooooh...that's gotta _hurt_,"

-----

Black Dragon grabbed Kirsty by the throat and squeezed a little, "You need to awaken in order to win this fight, White Dragon!". Kirsty gasped for air as a small trickle of blood went down the front of her face.

"We...aren't...them...we're just...humans," she wheezed as her air was cut off. Black Dragon shook her head, "We may be humans, but we have the Dragon's blood running through our veins! It passed on through our family through generations, sister!"

_Sis...sister? It can't be her! _Kirsty tried to loosen the deathgrip on her throat, "Who...are you?". Black Dragon chuckled and lifted her empty hand to her face, "Surely...you haven't forgotten me, my dear sister? It's been awhile since the attack on our village of Tristram!"

-Flashback-

"Kirsty...I want you...to get out of here,"

"Forget it! I'm not leaving you here!"

"Do it! I'll distract this creep and you can make your way to the door!"

The pain in her back as the pirates sword sliced through her like a hot blade through butter. The warm liquid oozing down her back as she fell to the floor. Her sister's angry cry and the clashing of metal against metal...

-End Flashback-

Kirsty watched in shock as Black Dragon pulled away the black mask she wore, then stared into a face that was identical to her own. The only difference was that the eyes...besides the greenish/blue color, it was filled with something that she couldn't place.

"K...Kyra?" she gasped.

Kyra Chambers, Kirsty's twin sister, the sister that had been taken by the marauding pirates that same, fateful night Kirsty came into possession of the deep scar on her back, grinned slightly, "Hello again, my dear sister. It's so _good_ to see you," she giggled cruelly before slugging Kirsty hard in the gut.

Kirsty's eyes widened at the pain, the attack made her ability to breath even worse since it was combined with the chokehold. Kyra shook her head, "Even though it was destiny that brought you here, to our ancient battleground, I don't know _why_ you're so far away from our quaint little village, sister. Whatever happened to being a doctor?" she asked.

"I...wanted to be...a pirate...,"

"HA! Like you have the power or the guts to do that. Besides, I'm the one who's a pirate. Why would you do that?"

"...for you...,"

Kirsty was released from the chokehold and she doubled over, coughing violently, catching her breath. Kyra walked away as the rain intensified into a heavy pour, "Lemme guess...you thought I had died and decided to live out my dream? Pathetic...,"

She turned and glared at her long-lost sister, "You have no place among the pirate population, my sister! You're weak! You won't last long out there,".

"You're wrong...I'm stronger than I look," Kirsty wheezed as she stood back up, the rain mixing with her blood.

"Stronger?" Kyra raised an eyebrow, "Prove it...,".

_I don't want to...but I gotta do something to put an end to this..._ Kirsty thought silently as she spread her feet along the arena floor. Kyra glanced down at her sisters feet to see a light aura begin swirling around her ankles and lower legs.

Kirsty let out a cry and ran at Kyra once more, her legs glowing, "DRAGON...DROP KICK!". She jumped into the air and thrusted her feet at Kyra's body. Kyra grinned and slid to the side just seconds before the kick could hit her. As Kirsty passed her, Kyra rammed her fist into her sister's passing face hard.

The force of the blow stopped Kirsty's path and sent her flying backward, flipping over and over as she did so. She hit the floor hard and slid across all the way to the edge of the arena, barely crossing the border.

_She's...too...strong...I can't...I can't..._ Kirsty lifted her head, head pounding, watching as her sister slowly made her way over to her. Kyra bent down and grabbed her by the head and lifted her clean off the ground.

"You haven't awoken the true dragon inside yourself yet...," Kyra's voice sounded distant to Kirsty, probably due to the pain in her head, "I will give you time to train and find yourself, my sister...then we will meet once more...,"

Then, for the second time since she arrived, darkness filled Kirsty's vision and her hands fell to her side limp.

_Kyra..._

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Ok, FIRST OFF, i apologize for not having these big, huge, dramatic fight scenes. I tried my best with both the action of the tournament and the drama of Kirsty's twin's sudden appearance! Hope it was good, and ja ne!**


	10. Lobster Chef

**Lobster Chef**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A few days later, Kirsty woke up in her quarters on the ship, sore as hell. She rolled over and took a few seconds to realize her situation. After muttering a few choice phrases, she leaped out of bed and removed the bandages that covered her body. She walked out of the infirmary to see that they were still docked at Twin Dragon Island.

She punched the mast hard, ignoring the pain that filled her fist, "Damn. I can't believe it...Kyra's alive...," she slid to the floor, tears filling her eyes, "She's alive...,".

Heavy footfalls behind her made her turn around to see Devon standing behind her, hands in his jeans. He took a seat next to her, "So...how you doin'?" he asked quietly. Kirsty sniffed and wiped the tip of her nose, "What do you think?".

"Sorry...well, at least she's ok, right?"

"By ok, you mean alive, yeah. But there was something about her that I've never seen before...something not right...,".

Devon shrugged, "She was taken by a group of pirates...so she was probably raised by 'em. It's perfectly normal for this sorta thing to happen,"

"I guess...,"

They both sat there for a few moments in silence before Devon nudged her, "C'mon, you must be hungry as hell. Lunch is ready...besides, you gotta meet our new nakama,".

Now this made Kirsty temporarily forget her sister. She looked at Devon surprised, "New nakama?".

"Hehehehe...follow me,"

-----

"YO, MORE CHEESY RICE AND MEAT OVER HERE!"

"TACOS!"

"STEAK!"

"Grilled fish, please!"

Kirsty stood in the doorway, staring not only at the wide buffet of food that sat on top of the galley table, but staring at the large form at the stove. It clearly wasn't human. It had some type of red shell on it's back, as well as some parts of it's body, pale reddish skin visible where there wasn't shell bits. Then there were the legs. Strong, powerful looking legs and in between them, a long tail covered in red shell pieces **(NO NOT THAT TAIL YOU PERVERTS!)**. Then the being turned around. Eyestalks were poking out a rounded head and mustache that looked like small spikes and needles covered it's upper lip.

"...is that...?"

Devon nodded, "Yep. A merman. Actually a lobster merman...Captain found out the source of the mysterious breakfast and the weird 'ship steering itself' thing. Turns out _he,_" Devon pointed to the lobster-like being, "was doing it all. Apparently, he wanted to join as our cook, so the captain let him,".

"But..who is he?"

"Well his name is not easily said in the human tongue, so the captain says we call him Herman,"

"Herman? Herman the Merman?"

"Yeah...Dusty had a good time with that one,"

-----

Axe swung slowly in his hammock, belly full of food. He patted his stomach and sighed, "Now that's the way to cook. Too bad he didn't go to the Baratie to learn from Uncle Zeff...,"

"Ok, now you got some answering to do,".

The black haired captain looked up to see Kirsty standing over him and his hammock. He waved, "Yo doc...you like our new chef?". Kirsty blinked and kicked him out of his resting place. Axe landed on the deck with a loud thud.

"What was going through your head when you let a merman, of all things on this earth, join this crew?"

Axe frowned, "I have my reasons. You know, you're taking this harder than I expected. I mean, you're not one for this sorta outburst about new crewmates, Kirsty,". The doctor rubbed her temple, "I know, and I apologize for that. I have nothing against merman, it's just that I'm a little preoccupied right now,".

"Ya talking about ya sister?"

She nodded and leaned against the mast, "I finally know she's alive and I find her, then I pass out and lose her. I mean, I have _no_ clue where she is...,". Axe clicked his tongue and reached into his vest pocket, then pulled out a rolled up piece of paper, "She came by when you were asleep. Said I had to give you this...,". Kirsty quickly snatched the paper away and unrolled it, her eyes moving from side to side frantically.

**_Kirsty,_**

**_Even though I predicted you being at the strength you are now, I'm disappointed. However, I am willing to give you a chance to become stronger. I am going to the Grand Line, and there, I shall wait for you. When you are strong, I shall seek you out so we may have a rematch to prove who is the the strongest once and for all._**

**_-Kyra_**

"You ok, Doc?" Axe asked quietly. Kirsty nodded and tucked the note inside her pocket, "Yeah...I'm uh...I'm gonna be in the infirmary...," she muttered before walking away. Axe watched as his ship's doctor closed the door behind her.

He shook his head, "Poor kid...,"

-----

Late that night, Kirsty walked out to the front of the ship, her doctor's coat draped over her shoulder. She leaned against the railing, "Man...can't believe this...,"

"Ah..._Shiroryu_...it's an honor to meet you," a quiet voice behind her greeted. Kirsty spun around, sai at the ready. Standing not to far away, was a man in a black and white robe with a wide-brimmed hat on his head.

She tried to look at his face, but it was mostly hidden in shadow, "Who are you?".

The man held up his hands, "Peace, _Shiroryu_...I mean no harm to you. Far from it. My name is Antonidas...and I am a devotee to the Twin Dragons,". Kirsty blinked and lowered her sai, "Devotee to the Twin Dragons? What are you talking about?" she asked him.

He reached into his robes and pulled out a scroll, then rolled it across the deck, "Here, _Shiroryu._ Read this, and you shall know more about you and your sisters heritage. That is a scroll to the Dragon's Lore. Study this and you will understand,".

Kirsty bent down and picked up the scroll, then opened it up to see a large number of dragon pictures, diagrams, and words. "I still don't understand...how does this help me?" she asked, looking up from the scroll.

However, the man had disappeared without a trace.

-----

Dusty chuckled in an evil way as she opened up the refrigerator. For some reason, she couldn't get enough of the fish around her. Luckily, Herman, the merman cook, made a large batch of fried fish and stowed the leftovers in the fridge. All she had to do was cook it. She had just closed the door when the lights came on. She squeaked and turned to see the lobster-man standing at the galley entrance, arms crossed.

"There's one in every crew...," he muttered, walking over to her, his webbed feet making squishy noises as he walked. Dusty sighed in relief and handed the fish to him, "Ya mind? Kinda hungry here...,". Herman smiled at her and took the package of fish, "Very well, young one. But please, do cut back on the late-night cravings. I cannot ask the captain to stop the ship whenever I need to hunt for the right fish,".

Dusty stuck out her tongue and hopped up on the counter, "So...Herman," she giggled, "Herman the Merman, that's funny. Why'd you join the crew?". Herman brought out a large frying pan and started the fire, "I have been following you and your nakama for sometime now. Ever since that day your swordsman took a piss off the side of the boat and the Sea Kings were attracted. I was busy hunting them, and I was waiting for the right opportunity to kill them for the meat, but you came,".

"Oh...dang, sorry,"

"No problem. Turns out, you actually helped me out back there. You might've saved my life. So, since then, I've been the one steering your ship through the worst places of the Calm Belt. That way, not many Sea Kings would be attracted to you,".

Dusty nodded as the smell of fish filled the air, "So...have you been with any other crew before ours?" she asked. Herman glanced at her, "I have...but I would've been better off if I hadn't joined them,".

"Who were you with?"

"Arlong's Pirate Crew,"

Dusty's jaw dropped, "ARLONG?! _You_ were a part of Arlong's crew?!" she shrieked. Herman winced at the volume, but nodded, "Yes. You see, he and the others needed a chef, so I joined. However, their ideals and beliefs were quite different than mine. You see, they wanted to be the Aryan Race-,"

"Aryan Race?"

"Master Race,"

"Oh,"

"Anyway, they hated humans and made them into servants. I, however, didn't want that at all. I wanted to live among them peacefully without fear and maybe create a better place for us all to live in," Herman pulled a plate out of a nearby cupboard and placed a pair of smoking fish on it, then handed it to Dusty, "Anything else?"

"Yeah one more thing...what's your dream? This is the Era of Dreams as some say," Dusty asked, poking the meat with a fork from a drawer. Herman tapped his foot on the floor for a few moments before looking straight at her, "You ever hear of All Blue?".

She nodded, "Yeah. The part of the world where all the fish in all the oceans can be found together. All the cooks everywhere have a dream to find it,". Herman chuckled, "As they should. It's a cooks paradise. However...that's not the only reason why I want to find it,".

"Then why?"

"Because there's a legend in my tribe that says a great Merman treasure lies somewhere down there. So, by going, not only will I prove that it's there, but I'll get to see if the treasure is truly there,".

Dusty gulped down the fish and belched, "Huh...you know, for a big lobster, you're pretty interesting, Herman,"

The merman laughed heartily, "Thank you, little fox! Now go, get some rest. Children like you need their rest,". Dusty put her hands on her hips, "I'm not a child!". Herman patted her on the head, "My people live a long time, little one. Our age is of different relevance for the human race...so by my count, you are still considered a child to me...,"

Dusty growled and kicked in the stomach. Herman let out a shriek and the next thing Dusty new, her face was dripping with black ink. Herman looked at what he had done in self defense, then ran out of the kitchen, "WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP!"

The kitsune wiped away the ink from her eyes and growled more, "...watch it, fish-sticks...,"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: wow...not only does Kirsty have some possible insight on the Dragon heritage, but looks like the Axe-Heads finally have a chef! WOOT! Now, you're all thinking "Kilnorc, why a Merman for a chef?". You see, the reason for this is. I wanted the Axe-Heads to be a rather unique group of powerful people. So a merman would be a perfect powerhouse addition to the group! Also, what better Sea-Chef (excluding Sanji) than a man of the sea...quite literally? LOL! ja ne.**

**P.S. Don't even ask about the name, Herman for the merman...I couldn't think of anything else...bleh**


	11. The Tomahawk

**The Tomahawk**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So...lemme guess this straight," Rayo rubbed his eyes slowly, "You have a cook on your ship...but not _only_ is it a merman, but it's one of Arlong's old nakama? Arlong, the same fish-man that Monkey D. Luffy himself beat?".

Axe nodded as he and his old friend wandered around town, "Yep. Look, he may have been in a bad crowd at one time in his life, but Herman's a great guy. Sure, I've only gotten to know him for a few days, but I get the feeling he's perfect for this crew,".

Rayo shook his head, "If you think so, kid,"

"How long are you gonna keep callin' me 'kid', Rayo?"

"As long as I feel like it,"

"You never change,"

"Look who's talkin',"

The two men walked through the rest of the town without much to say until they came to the dock area. Axe knew that they couldn't stay here any longer, and Rayo had to leave with his friends. Axe held out his hand, "Until we meet again, _aniki_,".

Rayo grinned and pulled Axe into a hug, "What, you getting soft on me, rocky?". Axe laughed and pulled away, "Watch it, furball...," he warned with a grin. Once again, the two friends from the past went their seperate ways. Axe climbed the ramp to his ship and was greeted by his nakama who were making the preparations to set sail.

Chizuru was looking over a map and a set of Log Poses near her; Niri was in the crows nest again, taking in the area; Herman was raising the anchor; Devon and Dusty were releasing the sails from the top of the masts and Austin was checking the helm. Axe looked around and turned to Herman, "Where's Kirsty?" he asked.

The lobster merman tied the anchor to the side and nodded to the medical room, "She's been in there all day reading, boss,". Axe nodded, "I see. Well, that's ok...just let her be alone for a bit," he advised as he walked over to Chizuru, "You got the course plotted out, my Navigator?". Chizuru penciled in some notes on the map and looked up, "But of course, Captain. When are we leaving?".

"Right now...we got the supplies we need, the tournaments over, Rayo's gone back to his nakama, and there's no reason to stay here any longer. Let's head out!".

Suddenly, Axe felt a heavy weight on his body and he turned to see Dusty clutching to his back, claws in his clothes, "Hey!". Dusty grinned goofily, "Hey yourself. We heading to the Grand Line now?" she asked in a quiet voice. Axe copied her grin, "Duh...the only way we know how,".

Dusty's face paled a little bit, "Does that mean, we have to go...?" she trailed off. Axe nodded, "Bingo, Dust. Don't worry, it'll be fine,".

The kitsune let go of him, "No, I know that...it's just that that going that way made me sick the first time and I almost fell off the ship and-," she was interrupted by Axe laughing loudly. She stuck out her tongue, "It's not that funny!"

Axe waved her off and headed to the front of the ship as his crew steered it clear of the dock. He took out the Log Pose that Chizuru had given to him when they left Phlan and pointed in the same direction it was pointing to, "Set sail...that attaway!".

"Captain, you're pointing to the village...,"

"Then set sail that away!"

"Now you're pointing to the way we came...,"

"How about now?"

"Nope,"

"Now?"

"Nuh-uh,"

"How about _now_?"

"Eh...close enough,"

-----

"Soo...explain to me how we got lost?" Niri asked quietly as she poked the campfire. Devon, Austin, Dusty, Axe and Herman turned to Chizuru who stopped in midbite of her meal. She chewed her fish, "Hey, people make mistakes ok? Besides, I blame Dusty,"

"Hey! Why is it _my_ fault?!"

"I don't know exactly..but I'm sure your the cause of the problem that we're in,"

"Am not!"

"Are too,"

"Am not!"

"Are too,"

"Am not!"

"Am not,"

"Are too!"

"Am not,"

"ARE TOO AND THAT'S FINAL!" Dusty cried triumphantly, folding her arms over her chest. A few of her nakama snickered loudly before Dusty finally realized what had happened. "Hey!" she glared at Chizuru, "No fair, you tricked me!"

"Too bad, you already put the final word on it,"

"But..but, but but...,"

Axe shrugged, "Sorry, Fox, but it's true...you _did_ put the final word on it...,"

"Fine, whatever...," Dusty muttered, looking back at the fire, "So how close to the Grand Line are we, again?"

Chizuru looked up at the stars, "Oh...I'd say one or two days journey tops,".

"And you can tell by looking at the stars?" Niri asked skeptically. Chizuru nodded, "Yes. You see, besides wind, monuments, land and currents, the primary navigation amongst people on sailing ships is the stars,".

Axe glanced up at the stars, "Well...since we're out here around a fire...anyone got any ideas as to what we should do?".

"How about we name the ship?"

Everyone looked to Niri who was staring at the ship along the shore not too far away. She sighed and put her hands behind her neck, "We've stolen this from a crazy woman in a poker game, and now we're almost to the Grand Line, and our pirate ship doesn't even have a name of it's own,"

"Good point...let's call it The Sexy Fox!" Dusty shouted.

"Nah...El Diablo!" Devon threw in, Austin nodding in agreement.

"Zolaro's Zany Cruiseship!" Niri yelled, earning questioning looks from her nakama.

"The Seer!" Chizuru added.

"Red Lobster!" Herman suggested.

Axe rose from his log and walked past them, hands in his pockets and a firm look on his face, "Actually...I already have a name in mind. I was waiting to see what you guys suggested first before putting it up on the table,".

Kirsty looked at him, "What is it, Captain?".

"..._The Tomahawk_,"

"_The Tomahawk_? Pfft, my name sounds better. Those in favor of Sexy Fox, raise your hands!" Dusty cried, waving her hands around wildly. Devon thought about it in silence, "Actually...that makes sense. The Axe-Head Pirates, an axe-wielding captain...so why not? I like it,".

"Me too," Kirsty murmured.

"Not too bad...," Niri said slowly.

Herman shrugged, "It's fine by me,".

Chizuru smiled, "It suits us perfectly, captain,"

"Does that mean, no Sexy Foxy?".

"Sorry, Kit...looks like it came in second," Devon said, patting her shoulder.

Axe turned around and smiled widely, "We've got a strong crew...a ship complete with a name, and a dream for each of us," he turned slightly and pointed into a far off direction, where faintly, a dark line was protruding from the sea, "There, is the Grand Line. Some of us have been there before, the others haven't. It's a harsh place where anything could happen at anytime...are we all ready to face whatever's out there and make our dreams into reality?".

"AYE!" all the pirates cried in unison, fists high in the air. Axe nodded, "Good...now let's party! The last night we'll have in the East Blue...for tomorrow...WE ENTER THE GRAND LINE!" he roared.

The crew cheered at the top of their lungs and the rest of the evening was filled with joyous celebration and lots of barrels of grog being handed around along with party food. Axe walked away from the group and waded into the waves, his hands feeling across the wooden boards that the ship was made of. Normally, he would've sunk beneath the water, but there were limits to how much sea water came into contact with him before taking effect on his Devil Fruit ability.

"_Tomahawk_...guide my crew and myself through the Grand Line safely and bring us luck...I got a feeling that once we enter that vast ocean...none of us will be the same again...," he whispered.


	12. The Grand Line!

**The Grand Line!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"HANG ON YOU GUYS!"

Axe held onto the railing of the _Tomahawk_ as the others sought an anchor to keep them safe as the boat rose from the raging ocean onto the rising water current. The fur on Dusty's tail was standing on all ends while she dug her claws into the mast.

"I HATE THIS PART!!"

Austin had taken shelter in the galley while Kirsty was kept from sliding off thanks to Devon and his swords planted into the deck. Chizuru and Niri worked together to keep each other from falling overboard.

Axe looked around, "WHERE THE HELL IS HERMAN?!" he yelled over the water of the current. Niri shook her head, "I DUNNO BUT IF HE'S JUST ON HIS RED SHELLY ASS, I'M GONNA PUMP IT FULL OF HOT LEAD!" she screamed.

Slowly, but surely, the _Tomahawk_ rose to the tip of the current with a quick movement of his weapon, Axe managed to turn the ship around and now, it was heading downward. He sighed in relief and waved to his nakama, "It's ok guys! We just gotta steer the ship for a bit longer and we'll be in the Grand Line!".

Devon nodded and pulled away from Kirsty, "There...now we're good,". Kirsty nodded and brushed a few strands of her hair out of her face, "Thank you, Devon...,".

"No problem, Doc,"

Niri stomped over to Axe and smacked him hard over the head with the butt of her shotgun, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" she screeched. Axe rubbed the back of his head as the ship continued it's descent, "What's wrong with _me_? What's wrong with _you_, Niri? I didn't do anything!"

"YOU COULDA WARNED US ABOUT THIS!"

"I DID!"

"NO YOU DIDN'T!"

Kirsty, Devon, and Chizuru sweatdropped at the two of them as they went on screaming their heads off.

"Guys, LOOK! We got company!" Dusty yelled, pointing ahead of them. Everyone else stopped where they were doing and watched as the fog that covered the downward waterfall, began to disappear and a very loud moan-like sound was heard.

Axe grinned and jumped onto the front of the ship, his coat flowing behind him, "LABOON!" he held out his arms, "I'm back, big guy!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Niri, Kirsty, Devon, and Chizuru stared up at a huge dark form that appeared through the fog. Soon, the fog cleared away and and the form became a huge whale, it's head covered in very large scars. Axe waved his arms frantically at the whale, "Laboon! Remember me? It's me, Axe! Long time no see, big guy!".

The whale let out a loud moan as it lowered itself from it's erect position into a relaxed state, sending waves everywhere. Dusty fell onto her ass, cursing, "Stupid whale...,"

"Amazing...," Kirsty said in awe, walking up to the railing nearest Laboon, "I've seen pictures of whales in books...but I never imagined they'd be so damn big...,".

Axe hopped off the railing as Chizuru steered the ship to a large alcove where a lighthouse stood, "Expect the unexpected, Doc...that's an important rule of the Grand Line,". Kirsty nodded weakly and leaned over to Niri who was wiping her shotgun as the _Tomahawk_ passed by the large whale, "Can you believe this...?"

Her friend shook her head, "Nope...but I also can't believe _that_," she pointed to the whale. Kirsty, Dusty, and Devon looked back at the whale to see a large skull and crossbones was sloppily painted on the whale's head. Devon squinted, "Is that...Straw Hat's marking?" he asked.

"Yep...although, it doesn't look that good...," Dusty said, her ears twitching.

"Straw Hat Luffy came this way?"

They turned to see Axe walking over, his stone weapon across his shoulders. The captain of the crew stared at the marking for a few good moments. Niri glanced at him and frowned, "You ok, Axe?".

"I'm fine, Niri...I'm fine,"

-----

"So, old-timer, been awhile,"

"..."

"...yep...been a long while,"

"..."

"Anyway, did you by chance happen to see Straw Hat Luffy come this way?"

"..."

Axe sweatdropped, the old man that ran the lighthouse had this habit of glaring at people for a long time, and if it wasn't creepy, it was quite annoying. He cleared his throat, "Uh...look, seriously, _did_ you see Monkey D. Luffy come this way? I need to find him...,".

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I hate you sometimes, Crocus,"

The old man blinked and smiled slightly, "Just because I got a glaring problem?" he said jokingly as he reached for his drink. Axe shook his head and rubbed his eyes, "You know, I come by and talk to you because we haven't talked since my last trip here, but this is getting annoying,".

"That may be for some, but it's kind of fun for me," Crocus leaned a little to the side and looked behind Axe, "What's with the kiddies?" he asked quietly. Axe closed his eyes and folded his arms across his chest, "They're my new crew,"

"New crew? What happened, your old nakama all die on ya?"

"...something like that,"

"I see," Crocus set down his cup and leaned back in his lounging chair, "Well I have to admit, boy, I admire your persistence to find One Piece...but I think Luffy's gonna beat you to it,". Axe nodded, "So you _have _seen him,". Crocus grinned, "Of course. He came through not too long ago with a crew himself. Kind of an annoying kid, but he helped me and Laboon out,".

"How so?"

"Well first off, you notice that Laboon wasn't striking the mountain anymore?"

"...yeah I did...,"

"Luffy stopped him from doing that. He actually picked a fight with Laboon, then made up for it by promising he'd come back for him and as a symbol to keep that promise, he painted his pirate mark on Laboon's head,"

Axe turned around to the whale that was staying by his ship, "...everywhere he goes, Luffy always manages to leave some sort of trace of himself in his wake," he turned back to his old friend, "Where did he go?"

Crocus coughed lightly, "He and his nakama ran into a few trouble makers that were trying to kill Laboon from the inside and fished them out of the water. For some reason, they decided to take them to an island...I guess it was a favor to them,".

"What island?"

"Whiskey Peak, I think they called it,".

Axe rose from his seat and bowed, "Thanks Crocus...you been a big help,". The old man watched as his friend turned and head back to his ship, "Hey! You need a Log Pose to get there!" he called out. Axe waved at him, "Got it covered!".

_Yeah, I heard that before...careful out there kid_ Crocus thought as he leaned back in his chair.

As his crew ran back and forth across the ship, Axe locked himself in his cabin and took out his journal. He licked the tip of his pen to make sure it was working and began to write.

**_Me again...we've just entered the Grand Line after a bit of a shaky entrance through Reverse Mountain. After talking with Crocus, the old lighthouse keeper and caretaker of the big whale, Laboon, I've found out that Monkey D. Luffy has indeed passed this way not too long ago and that he's headed toward Whiskey Peak. Hopefully, I can find him and talk to him before he leaves again..._**

Axe paused in his writing and leaned back in his chair, "...maybe he could shed some light on somethings for me...," he murmured as he began to write again.

**_I can tell most of my crew are excited about being in this place...they should be too. This is where some of the most fantastic things in the world happen...and some of the most terrible things as well. I won't burden my nakama with the details of the latter...I'll let them enjoy the trip as long as I can until 'they' come for us...for me._**

Axe sighed, closed his journal and placed into his desk drawer, "...well. No going back now,"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: well there's that one you guys, hope it was good and sorry if it kinda seemed BLEH at one point or another...anyhoo, this part is done and they're on their way to Whiskey Peak...which means..mwahahahahahha.**

**Zolo: ...you are a strange, strange person, Kilnorc.**

**Kilnorc: and you have a problem with lookalikes, Zolo, bite me. catch ya later, ya'll!**


	13. Whiskey Peak

**Whiskey Peak**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Father once said to me,  
many moons ago  
A demon's hand will defend..._

_Mother said one day...  
There is more you must know  
A Mortal hand will sustain_

_Two hands together  
in complete all alone  
Balancing union  
and the Gate will open..._

_Go, my children, go!  
Go to crimson flames...  
To save our children..._

Kirsty peeked into the boy's quarters to see Devon singing a song quietly to his little brother, who was rolling over asleep. She couldn't help but smile as she watched Devon pulled the covers over his little brother, then head to the door. She backed away as the door opened up and smiled as Devon exited.

He caught sight of her and froze, "Did you...?"

"Yep,"

"Damn. It's just a song from our childhood ok? Sometimes I need to sing it to help Austin sleep...it's nothing big...so...there's no need to tell the others that I sing ok?"

Kirsty smiled more, "Why not? Singing can be a lovely gift, Devon...but don't worry, I won't tell the others. Especially Dusty, because if she catches you with that, she'll get you roped into a duo act for her street show," she said jokingly.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind...," Devon muttered as he walked alongside her. Kirsty glanced at him, "So...you learn the song from your mother?" she asked casually, putting her hands into her coat. Devon nodded, "Yeah...she said her mother sang it to her when was young and so on...I don't know the rest of it, but I sing what parts I know,".

"It's kind of funny, isn't it? It talks about a Demon and you're called the Demon...that's funny,"

"Not really...it's interesting, but I wouldn't call it funny,"

Kirsty shrugged, "If you say so...what's the song mean anyway?"

"Hell I dunno...don't really care. I just use when I have to,"

The two of them came to a stop at the front of the ship, watching the murky ocean waves crash against the wood while fog passed by them.

Kirsty rubbed her arms, "I don't see why we have to go through this...isn't there another way?". Devon shrugged, "Maybe. But Chizuru is only doing what the captain told her, so we just gotta ride it on out,". She nodded and looked at him, "You seem to be doing better, ya know,"

Devon glanced at her, "What are you talking about?". Kirsty shrugged, "Before, when we started this trip, you seemed kinda...well like an asshole because of the ratio of men and women on the crew. But now, you seem to be getting over it. Guess it just needs some time to get used to us, huh?" she asked, nudging him with her elbow.

"That, or having another male on the crew finally...," Devon muttered. Kirsty slapped him lightly, "Say what you want, but you know you like us being around you,". Devon rolled his eyes, "If you say so...but I know one thing,"

"What's that?"

Devon reached over his shoulder and a yelp was heard. Kirsty jumped slightly and turned to see Dusty wincing in pain as Devon had a hold of one of her fox ears.

"I know that sometimes, you chicks make good targets...,"

"OWIE! DEVON LEGGO!"

"LAND HO!"

The three of them turned to the direction of the crow's nest and saw Niri was pointing ahead, "Whiskey Peak, dead ahead!".

-----

"_This_ is Whiskey Peak?"

The crew stood on the deck of the _Tomahawk_ and stared at the island ahead of them. It had huge, round hills that were kind of shaped like cacti and if that wasn't interesting enough, a huge crowd of people were standing around the ship on shore, waving and yelling various things at them.

Dusty grinned and waved her hands around, "That's right, people! Love us! We are awesome pirates, so love or fear us!" she screamed. Niri slapped herself in the face, "Oy vey...,". Chizuru couldn't help but smile at the fox girl, "Well...at least she's getting the attention she wants," she reasoned.

Devon crossed his arms as the ship docked, "Just hope it's not the wrong kind of attention...just be careful here guys. We don't know if there's any Marine presence here...,". Kirsty nodded, "That's right...we have bounties and if we get caught here, then it'll be a short trip,".

Herman walked over to Axe, "Captain...,".

"Sup, Big Red?"

Ignoring the nickname, Herman leaned forward, "If it's alright with you, I'd like to stay with the ship. Mostly, everyone hates my kind because of Arlong and his crew...I don't wanna cause a panic,". Axe glanced at him and nodded, "Ok, you can stay. Besides, I think Devon would want someone to stay and watch the ship anyway, since Austin is asleep,".

"Then I'll stay behind, Captain. Don't worry, nothing will happen to the ship or the boy,"

"Good to hear it, Herman,"

-----

"They're here!"

"I can see that, you imbecile! It's hard to believe that they actually made it here...,"

"Nya...nya...I'm not surprised...they're strong,"

"Well so are we, don't forget that!"

"Remember our deal...the shooter is mine, the kit and swordsman belong to you two,"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...we remember, jeez, don't get your panties in a wad,"

_Slap!_

"Watch your tongue, fool. I still have power, unlike you, so don't cross me!"

Three figures stood ontop of a building overlooking the docks as the sun began to set behind them, "When exactly are we gonna take them out?" one of them, a young woman, asked. Her comrade, another woman with long hair drummed her fingers along her arm, "Tonight...when the party starts. The townspeople have allowed us to take these impudent freaks down, so don't interfere with their plans...,"

The last person, a man with a cold look in his eyes smirked, "Don't mess with the Straw Hats and we don't get killed in the crossfire. Besides, I think that punk we caught awhile back gave us some leverage in bargaining considering the price on his head,".

"Yeah...he may be quick, but not quick enough,"

"Heeheehee...oh, this is gonna be fun...,"

"Yes indeed,"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: DUN DUN DUN...ok, sorry if this chapter wasn't so good, I tried my best. Now, since we all know what would happen at this point, I'll leave some of the imagination to ya'll...but the other people at the end...mwahahha..you'll see who they are in the next chapter! Ja ne!**


	14. Meeting Mugiwara and Old Foes

**Meeting Mugiwara and Old Foes**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Night fell on the town and island of Whiskey Peak and everything was alive with excitement and celebration. As soon as they had docked earlier, the Axe-Heads noticed that another boat was docked nearby and the townspeople were practically worshipping the ground that they walked on. Kirsty, Dusty, Niri and even Chizuru seemed very flattered that they had a lot of young men willing to do anything for their comfort...in fact, they welcomed it!

Devon and Axe were also welcomed with a sight that would've been perfect to any other male. Gorgeous women were pawing at them while grog and food were offered to them, and to the girls, on large platters. Axe turned to the mayor of the town, a large man with a mane of curler-filled blonde hair and a large smile on his face, "Dude, I can so get used to this...,"

"I hope you and the Straw Hats will enjoy your stay here, O Great One," the mayor said with a bow. Axe stopped in his tracks and looked at him, "Straw Hat...Straw Hat _Luffy_ is here?" he asked slowly. The mayor nodded, "Yes...they arrived a little bit before you did. Do you know their captain?".

"...in a way," Axe said with a slow nod, "Anyhoo, let's party down!" he looked at the women around him, "C'mon ladies, lemme show you how we party where we come from!". Devon rolled his eyes and shook his head, grinning, "Nothing gets to you, eh Captain?"

-----

"MONKEY D. LUFFY!"

The door to the tavern burst open as Axe kicked it hard, startling everyone inside. Axe walked in, leaving the welcoming party and his nakama in his wake. He looked around the tavern and took in the sight, a fierce look on his face.

There were five people in the tavern being welcomed in a manner very similar to his crew. One was a young man in overalls with dark curly hair and a long nose; another was a man with blonde hair that covered one side of his face, his dark suit askew; the third was a man hunched over a table, a mug in his hand, three swords at his side and his green hair standing out of everyone else in the room; the fourth one was the only girl of the group, she had short orange hair and a look about her that reminded him of Niri; then the fifth one...was _him_.

He sat at a table, plates of food surrounding him and a blank look on his face. Axe slowly made his way up to the table and leaned forward, "I've been looking for you for a loooong time, _Mugiwara_," he said quietly.

Axe's ears twitched slightly as he heard some of the guests stand up from their seats, while one of them ran away. Luffy stared at Axe and he stared back at Luffy for the longest time.

"Oi...what do you want? You wanna fight?"

"...nah...but I do wanna challenge,"

Luffy grinned, "What kind?"

Axe returned the grin and sat down next to him, taking off his coat, "I've always wanted to see how much you can eat...I've heard alot about you and your strength, and your appetite...I think I can beat you though,".

EVERYONE in the tavern, welcoming committee, Luffy's nakama and Axe's nakama fell over onto the floor. The tension had been so thick when Axe stormed inside, looking like he wanted a fight and all he wanted was an eating contest?!

Luffy's grin became wider and he patted Axe hard on the back, "Yosh!" he turned to the chefs nearby, "MORE FOOD OVER HERE!" he yelled.

Axe's crew stood up and stared at the sight, blinking and thinking the exact same thing.

"Baka...making us worry like that...,".

The party went on normally after that challenge was made. Axe and Luffy were neck and neck in their contest while Dusty, Niri, Chizuru and Kirsty were being fawned over by the blonde man, who later revealed himself to be Sanji of the Baratie, the man Axe had wanted to join as the ships chef. Devon saw this and shook his head, then walked over to the girl and the man of the Straw Hat crew.

"Oi...Roronoa Zolo...," Devon plopped down next to him and joined in the drinking, "Didn't expect to see you again...," he greeted. The legendary Pirate Hunter turned Pirate looked at Devon and grinned, "Well well...the kid from Roguetown,".

Devon nodded, "Yep...it's the kid," he looked down at Zolo's belt and frowned, "I see you got your three swords back...and they look very well on you. _Wado Ichimonji_, _Sandai Kitetsu_, and _Yubashiri_...powerful swords...then again a powerful swordsman like you needs powerful blades,".

Zolo smirked, "You know your swords,"

"Got to know, Roronoa...got to know,"

"What's your name, boy?" Zolo asked as he drank another mug. Devon followed suit, "Name's Devon...but they call me the Demon,". Zolo belched and looked at him, "_You_'_re_ the Demon? Kid, I've seen your poster and I always thought you'd look...,"

"Intimidating? Frightening? Powerful?"

"Older and taller...,"

Devon facefaulted and looked away, "Feh...,"

-----

Late into the night, the party died down and everyone who had partied down were feeling the effects of the excitement. Axe and Luffy had fallen over backwards in their chairs, bellies large with food as their mouths were covered with specks of grog and meat; Kirsty and Chizuru were slumped together against the wall, content looks on their faces; and Dusty was stumbling towards the exit, hiccuping as she went.

She wandered around the streets for a little bit until she stopped and looked around, "Man...I came out here looking for the bathroom, now I got lost...,". Her ears twitched as she heard footsteps behind her. Grinning, she turned around, "Oh man...look I need help, I can't find the can and I need to go,".

"Really now, Little Fox? Because _we_ were thinking of something else you need to do," a cold and familiar voice. Dusty's eyes widened and a low growl emitted from her throat. Finally, two scents reached her nose and she immediately knew who was with the bastard from her past.

"Nya nya...Master, I don't think she's in the mood to see us,"

"It seems that way, kitten...but I think that'll change soon,".

Dusty backed away and reached behind her for her scythes, but were unable to find them.

"Looking for these?" Dmitri asked, holding up the curved blades, "Katt snatched them away while you were partying...I don't think you know what the effect of too much fun can do on your Zoan senses, Little Fox," he explained.

Dusty looked from the tattooed traitor to Katt, the Zoan user from Phlan, the one who had fought against her in Azala's compound, "Well this is just frickin' great...,". Katt snickered and leaned her head against Dmitri's shoulder, "Nya...can I play with her now, Master?" she asked with a cold smile.

"Master? Oh god, Dmitri, you are such a furry-lovin' freak,"

Dmitri reached over to Katt and fiddled with something around her neck. Dusty stuck out her tongue in disgust to see that Katt wore a collar and a leash that Dmitri held in his free hand, "Dude...seriously...freak,". Dmitri glared at her as he detached the leash, "Katt...go and play with her, but don't kill her alright? I still want you to have a playmate for later,"

"Yes Master Dmitri,"

-----

Devon was also wandering through the streets of Whiskey Peak, the moon high in the night sky. "Always kinda expected the Grand Line to be a big thing...but so far, all we did was party...," he mumbled, scratching his head and yawning.

"You say that like partying is a bad thing,".

He stopped and shook his head, "Dammit, Niri...you know you're gonna give someone a heart attack by doing that,". He turned to his left and watched Niri step out of the shadows, shotgun on her back and pistol on her thigh, "Seriously...cut back on that,".

Niri shook her head, "Nah...I gotta practice my stealth. It was one of my favorite things in Marine training and I use it alot in my money exploits,". Devon frowned, "Speaking of that," he started to walk alongside her, "Since when did Marines start stealing money?" he asked. Niri shrugged, "I've always stole what I could. I never stole from the needy and the good Marines. I stole from the rich and greedy, and the corrupt...I gave what I could to help the others, then kept the rest of the loot for myself," she explained.

Devon was about to ask another question when a loud dull noise ripped through the air. The two of them turned to the direction of where it came from, hands at their weapons. "What the hell was that?" Devon asked quietly. Niri closed her eyes and listened to a second and third sound, exactly the same from before.

"Shotgun blast...but it's weird. It's nothing like any other gun I've heard before,"

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno...it...just sounds off for some reason,"

_Click_

Devon blinked, "Niri...was that you?"

"Nope...,"

"Company?"

"Yep,"

"...bad for us?"

"Most likely...,".

"...bring it on,"

The two of them turned to see two people standing a short ways away. One was a woman with long pink hair and a hateful look in her eyes, her body nearly camoflauged because of her dark suit and the mixture of the shadows. She had a wicked smile on her face as she leveled a long barreled pistol at Niri while her friend stepped forward towards Devon.

Devon unsheathed his katanas and looked at the man in front of him. He was mostly covered in a tattered brown robe, his orange hair glowing in the moonlight. Devon frowned, "...can I help you, stranger?" he asked, holding up his katanas.

The man with orange hair growled, "YOU IDIOT! YOU DON'T REMEMBER ME AT ALL DO YOU?!" he yelled. Devon frowned, "I don't think we ever met...,".

"WE HAVE YOU MORON! SANCURO RIKUREN, BOUNTY HUNTER!"

Niri raised an eyebrow and looked at Devon, "You got a bounty hunter?"

Devon shrugged, "I guess so...I don't recall ever meeting him,"

Sancuro fell over, "YOU DO THIS EVERYTIME WE MEET!"

"Maybe it's because I don't remember the weaklings I go up against," Devon said defensively, then looked at the woman with pink hair, "Now _you_...I would've _definitely_ remembered meeting you before,".

Niri blinked a few times then snapped her fingers, "Ah! I remember her now...thanks for the ship, Rose!" she said with a wave and a grin. Rose, the woman gambler who was previously the _Tomahawk_'s owner, seethed and glared at her, "I want my boat back, you cheating little bitch,"

"Fine...let's get this over with," Niri sighed as she pulled her shotgun from behind her back. Devon cracked his neck and twirled his blades, "Whatever...,".

-----

On the other side of the island, a small man with greasy hair woke up with a pounding headache. He sat up and felt a large goose egg-sized lump on his head. Wincing, he looked around and noticed something was wrong with the ship he was on. He had come down here to give a prisoner his dinner, but something had happened.

The cage prison where the punk was kept looked as thought an animal tore through it and the floor of the cage had burn marks that stretched from the wall to the iron bars. Pierre gulped, "Oh my...oh my, oh my...Miss Rose will not like this one bit...," he groaned.

Outside the ship, a large cloud of dirt and rocks flew through the air as something flew across the ground, over the hills towards the town.

"Heheheheh...nothing can hold me! You think you were quick enough to catch me before...you don't know what it means to be fast. I'll show you _true _speed!"


	15. Enter Baroque Works

**Enter Baroque Works**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The light into the tavern seemed peaceful as the members of both crews were passed out on the floor. Well...Zolo and Nami were gone somewhere, leaving Luffy, Usopp and Sanji with the rest of the Axe-Head pirates.

Axe had woken from his nap, thanks to over-eating in the contest and loomed over Luffy, his giant weapon in his hand. He looked down at him, then raised his axe, ready to strike. He was about to bring it down, to see if this...boy...was as strong as they said he was, but stopped .

For a short time, he stood there, staring hard at Luffy as the wind entered the tavern, ruffling his coat. Why couldn't he do this? As a pirate, this boy with a high bounty for a beginner could be an ally...or he could very well be a foe.

Axe finally sighed and hefted his axe over his shoulder, then headed to the door. He stopped and looked at Luffy, his belly gigantic, swollen with food and grog from the contest. A small grin crossed his face, "Eh...see ya on the ocean, _Mugiwara_," he whispered before leaving the building, it's swinging doors flapping as he left.

-----

Niri ran down an alley and ducked behind a large pile of barrels. She pulled a couple of shells from her ammo belt and loaded them into the empty chambers of her shotgun.

"Ok...this is _definitely_ not how I wanted to spend my first night in the Grand Line...,"

She slowly peeked around the barrels to find the street to be empty, save crates and more barrels...perfect places for a gun user to hide. Sighing, she slipped back behind the stack and tried to figure out what to do.

"She's got a few good hiding places and I'm running low on ammo. I knew I should've stocked up on some when I had the chance back at Phlan,"

A loud clanking sound made her jump and hit the dirt. She crawled to an open door and looked inside. Someone was going through a lot of stuff to find something...or maybe _someone_ else. Niri slowly rose to her feet and walked up behind the person, pistol aimed this time, not her shotgun.

_Click_

"One wrong move and you're dead," she warned.

The person raised their head and turned around. Niri exhaled and lowered her pistol, "Dammit Nami...what the hell are you doing here? I thought you were passed out because of that drinking bet thing you had going?" she asked.

Nami scowled, "Seeing what loot I can get before the guys and I head off. You need to get your nakama out of here too,".

"Oh? Why is that?"

The orange-haired navigator reached into a nearby locker and pulled out two stacks of posters. One had the Straw Hats bounties, and the other had the Axe-Head bounties.

"Because everyone else on this damn island is a bounty hunter!"

-----

"_Tanketetsu!!_"

"Spinning Blade!"

Devon landed on a rooftop, barely dodging the flying axe that Sancuro had launched. The blonde swordsman huffed, "...you've gotten better...,"

Sancuro chuckled as he descended from the sky and deftly landed on his feet, like a cat, "You remember me this time...," he observed.

"Not like I had a choice. You managed to dodge my _Tanketetsu_ attack...very few people have done that," Devon slowly stepped away, "Very few indeed...,"

"One of them being a man named Dmitri?"

Devon raised an eyebrow, smiling, "You've done research on me...impressive...or at least _obsessive_,"

Sancuro held up his hand as his tossed axe came spinning back at him, like a boomerang, "Actually, Dmitri told me. Ever since Roguetown, I've been wandering around trying to get stronger and I've heard your name come up a few times from a guy who wields a spear. Now I figured, if he met up with you before, I could use his insight, so I joined him,".

Devon scowled, "So that tattooed freak is here?" he asked, sheathing his katanas. Sancuro smirked, "Yeah...me and the others saw your boat from the top of one of the hills and made a deal with Baroque Works...,"

"Baroque Works?".

"What, you've never heard of them?" Sancuro shook his head, "You must not be good enough to be a target for them. They're a secret organization of bounty hunters that go through the Grand Line, making the world a better place with projects and using the bounties they earn to make lives easier,"

Devon tapped the roof of the building with his boot, "And this happens to be a nest for them?"

"One of many. Right now, they should be busy taking out the Straw Hats for the high bounty of their captain," Sancuro shifted his footing as well, his axes never leaving his hands, "While my comrades are taking care of your nakama who made them miserable,"

"Rose, the woman who's pissed at Niri for the ship...who else?"

"I thought you'd know by now...God, you're dense. There were two others with us who have a grudge against your nakama. Dmitri, who you know rather well, and a Devil Fruit user called Katt,"

_Dmitri and Katt...oh no...Dusty! _Devon turned and ran for another building, leaving his opponent behind him. Sancuro sighed, "And the mouse leads the cat...,".

-----

Dusty lay on the dirt, sore and broken. Dmitri stayed at a distance while Katt beat her to a pulp. She didn't even have her weapons and she was still getting used to her transformation abilities. Katt seemed to have gotten faster and stronger since Phlan.

She coughed up blood, feeling her wounds ooze out the same liquid as Katt lumbered over in her half-human half-tiger form.

"Aw...little fox seems to be tuckered out...," she taunted, leaning over. She ran her rough tongue over Dusty's bloody face and chuckled, "So sweet...it's gonna be fun having you as a playmate,".

"F-f-f-f-f...,"

Katt grabbed the fox-girl by the head and tossed her over her shoulder, "Now now...no talking, little one. You're hurt and need to rest, so go to sleep,". Dusty lifted her head and felt a light pinching sensation, then her vision became dark and she went limp.

Dmitri nodded and clapped his hands, "Well done, Katt...I'll make sure to get Pierre to make you a special treat. Now come, we gotta go and make sure she's comfortable on the ship,".

The two of them began to head down the street when a cloud of dust and dirt lifted in front of them. Dmitiri scowled, "Damn weather...just what we need, a dust twister...,". Katt sniffed the air and growled, "It's not the weather, Master...,"

The cloud dissipated and in it's place, stood a young man brown hair, dressed in a black shirt with matching pants, a red cloth draped over his shoulder. He ran a hand through his hair with one hand and pulled a katana from his back with the other hand.

"How the _hell_ did you get out?!" Dmitiri snapped, glaring at the newcomer. The brunette teen looked at the unconcious Dusty and shook his head, "I just thought I'd come out and see if there were any damsels in distress I need to save. Looks like I was headed in the right direction,"

Dmitri grabbed his spear, which was lying nearby against a wall and twirled it around, "I'll make sure you don't wake up this time!".

"Hehehe...that's what you think," the teen smirked and before the pair's eyes, vanished.

"Where the hell did he go?!" Katt backed away, looking in all directions, "I can't smell him!"

Dmitri glared at her, "How the hell is that possible?!"

"DRAGON'S BARRAGE!"

Both Katt and Dmitri fell over onto the dirt, unmoving and covered in bruises. The brunette swordsman sheathed his blade and picked up Dusty, moving a strand or two of hair out of her eyes.

_Wow...a cute one_ he thought, making sure he was holding onto her safely before running off, leaving a large dust cloud behind him.

-----

"What the f-," Devon stopped running, having lost Sancuro a while back. In the streets, hundreds of people lay bloody and unconcious, or dead, he couldn't tell. He checked them out and noticed that the work that sliced and diced these people was done by a swordsman, and thanks to the evidence and the information from the bounty hunter after him, he could guess who would leave such a bloody trail in his wake.

"Roronoa Zolo...he sure does live up to his reputation, doesn't he?"

Devon spun and saw Axe holding one of the Baroque Works members in one hand, "Captain...didn't see you there. Look, we are in a bad area right now! We gotta wake the others, find Dusty before she's majorly screwed, and get the hell out!"

Axe glanced at his first mate, then threw the bounty hunter hard into the nearest building, creating a large hole in the process, further injuring the man, or killing him, "Not now, Devon...we can't leave just yet,"

"Why the hell not?!"

His captain grabbed his weapon and hefted it over his shoulder, "Go...wake the others and protect our nakama as best you can. I have business to take care of," he ordered as he began to walk away.

Devon watched, amazed that his captain wasn't at all phased by the bodies. In fact, he walked over them as if they weren't even there. _What...is with this guy?_ Devon wondered.

Axe exhaled loudly as his ears twitched, hearing his first mate run off in the opposite direction. He walked along the path until he noticed a young woman with long blue hair race by him, riding a very big duck a short distance away.

He sighed and folded his arms, "How many times am I gonna have to beat the crap outta you Baroque Works people...?"


	16. All Kinds of Trouble

**All Kinds of Trouble**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Dusty!!"

Devon ran through the town, checking every alley and nearby building, "DUSTY, WHERE ARE YOU?! ANSWER ME, YA DAMN KIT!"

"Hey, you!"

Hearing the new voice, Devon stopped in his tracks and looked to the side to see a teenage boy with brown hair holding a bloody and unconcious Dusty in his arms.

"Drop...the...kid...,"

The boy blinked, nodded and walked over to a wall and gently laid her down, clothes stained with her blood, "Alright...look, she needs help," he said slowly, making his way to Devon, "She's been hurt and she's lost a lot of blood, and if sh-,"

_SHINKT_

He stopped talking, feeling the cold steel of a blade against his throat. Devon had unsheathed the Kitetsu he had taken from Doku after the battle in the compound in Phlan, and it's energy crackled around the blade.

"You hurt my nakama...you pay the price,"

"Now, why do you think _I_ did it?"

"Well...you have a sword, she was being hunted by a freak and his cronies, and...oh of course, you were carrying her around while she bled!"

The teen backed away slighty, hand reaching upward behind his back, "I didn't hurt her...I just saved her from a big ass tiger chick and her...freaky, kinky, master!"

"Why should I believe you?" Devon hissed, backing up a bit as the teenager brought out his own sword from behind him.

"You just need to trust me on this,"

"..."

"..."

"_Tanketetsu!_" Devon screamed, swinging his Kitetsu hard.

The teenager grinned as an arc of crackling energy came towards him, "Speed-Speed Dash...,"

"Huh?" Devon blinked at those words and the second he opened his eyes, the opposing swordsman wasn't there. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his side and he fell to his knees, blood gushing from a large cut in his stomach.

"You're gonna have to be a lot faster than that to take a cut to me, blondie," the teen said quietly in his ear, "And I'm _fast_...,"

Devon held his side and climbed to his feet, glaring at the teen behind him.

_A Devil Fruit user...and a quick one. Dammit, I don't need this_ he sheathed the Kitetsu and pulled out Water Moon.

The brunette swordsman watched curiously as the cut in his opponent's flesh sealed up quickly, stopping the blood flow.

"Wow...," he blinked, 'That's...very interesting,"

"Oh, it's about to get a lot more interesting, boyo," Devon smirked as he pulled the blue blade behind his back, "_Shinigami-giri_!"

With surprising speed, Devon launched himself at the other swordsman, tip of his blade pointed forward, his eyes fierce.

-----

Axe pressed himself against the wall of a building and peeked around the corner. There were three people on the ground nearby. One was the 'mayor' of the town, another was a young teenage girl with long blue hair, and the other was a man with reddish-orange hair with the numbers 9 marked just under his eyes. Also, a small crown rested on his head. To make things more curious, there was a giant duck standing behind the girl.

_Hm...now what do we have here?_

"Miss Wednesday...," the large man coughed, "Are you alright?"

The blue haired girl nodded, "I am, Mr 8...," she looked to the man with the crown, "Mr 9?"

"Oi oi...," the crowned man waved her off, "Don't worry,"

"How pathetic can you get? Losing to a single swordsman...,"

Axe turned his head, and along with the three other people, looked at the other end of the alley to see two people. One was a tall man with dark skin and sunglasses. He wore a large deep red trenchcoat with the number 5 printed in white. The other person was a woman in a short, tight dress. She wore a wicked smile on her face as she twirled her umbrella.

"Mr 5, Miss Valentine!"

Mr 5 looked at Mr 8, "Are you guys kidding or what?"

Looking at their condition, Miss Valentine laughed, "This is plain evidence of why our status is higher,"

Mr 8 glared at them both, "Did you two come here just to laugh at us?" he growled.

"Well that too...," Mr 5 murmured.

Again, Miss Valentine laughed, "We have a mission as well,"

Mr 9 coughed weakly, "Thanks...he doesn't stand a chance...with you guys backing us up,"

Miss Wednesday nodded in agreement, "That's right! Please, hurry and take care of that swordsman!"

_Well let's see...Devon's on the other side of town and he didn't know about these people...so it must be Roronoa Zolo again_ Axe thought, looking around the surrounding area.

"Quit the lame jokes," Mr 5 spat, "You guys want us to 'back you up'?" he shook his head, "You think we came all the way to this end of the Grand Line just for that?"

"What? Then what kind of mission are you on?"

Mr 5 walked a few feet towards the trio, "Oh, I think you know. There are criminals here that merit the Boss' dispatching us directly. The boss' exact words were: 'Someone knows my secret'...and just what secret that is, I don't know. But our organization's primary directive is _secrecy_. Therefore we do not tolerate any kind of investigation into the identity of our members," he adjusted his glasses, "And if anyone were to discover the boss' secret, then naturally they'd have to be eliminated,"

"Well, ya'll are hypocrites,"

All five Baroque Works members watched as Axe stepped into the alley between them.

"Who the hell is this?!" Mr 9 half-shouted.

Miss Valentine's eyes widened at Axe's entrance, "Mr 5...it's _him_!"

The tall man raised an eyebrow, "Hm?"

Miss Wednesday looked up at the interloper and gasped.

Axe cracked his knuckles as his skin became harder and more gritty, "You people...people in power. When innocents or any other kind of people find something that would make big news, you eliminate the ones who made the discovery in order to keep it a secret. I can't _stand_ people like that. Now, before I kick your asses, what secret is this?"

Miss Valentine gripped her umbrella, trying to remain calm, "We've learned that important members of a certain Kingdom had infiltrated Baroque Works...,"

"Wait a minute!" Mr 9 rose to his feet quickly, "Just because I'm wearing a crown doesn't mean I'm really a king!"

"We didn't mean _you_!" Miss Valentine barked at him.

Mr 5 nodded, "The infiltrator is none other than the Kingdom of Alabasta's currently missing...,"

_So, _Axe turned his head and looked at the people behind him, _That's the deal..._

"_IGARAPPAPPA!"_

Axe ducked at those words and seconds later, the end of the alley exploded into a large cloud of smoke.

"You won't lay a finger on the Princess!" Mr 8 screamed, "On my name as Captain of the Alabasta Royal Guard, you won't!"

"Igaram!"

Axe rose to his feet, and watched as two shadowy figures appeared through the fire and smoke.

"Hmm...," he cracked his neck, "This is gonna be interesting,"

-----

Meanwhile, in other part of two, a figure was crouching among the injured and the dead. From a distance, it would look as if it were a bystander mourning the fallen ones, but if anyone were to approach it, they would notice a sickening, crunching sound coming from it. Blood ran from it's mouth as it gorged on the flesh that was ripped away from body.

The figure stopped in midbite and lifted it's head, sniffing the air.

A slow smile crossed it's face, followed by the tongue lapping up the blood from it's mouth.

"He's here...,"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Well there's that one guys, Sorry if it wasn't very good. I needed a break, and I couldn't think of much else for this one, but I promise ya that it'll get better as it goes on! Peace out!**

**P.S. to those who might be dying for quick updates. As I've said, I need a break from this fic, for chapter material purposes. I'm sorry, but don't worry, I'm not quitting this fic entirely, just, sorta on vacation! I'll update when I can. Peace out!**


	17. Wolves and Princesses

**Wolves and Princesses**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_Shinigami-giri!_"

"Dragon's Barrage!"

"_Tanketetsu!_"

The unnamed swordsman and Devon glared each other down as they each pressed their blades hard against each other, faces inches from one another.

"Jeez...you're strong...,"

"Better believe it, kid,"

"We don't have to do this you know," the stranger turned to the unmoving form of Dusty, "She needs help...,"

"I'll get her it as soon as I take your head for messing with my nakama!" Devon hissed.

Glaring at him, the stranger pressed his blade harder against the Water Moon, "You're an idiot! You could've gotten her help the first time you saw me with her, but you decided to waste time by fighting me," he snapped, "If you really cared for your nakama, you wouldn't have bothered with me!"

Devon grit his teeth, then glanced at Dusty, _He's right...I'm trying to kick this guy's ass and Dusty could be dying at the same time..._ he turned back to the opposing swordsman, "What's your name, kid?"

"DJ Macleod," the teen shot back, "What about you?"

"Devon...people call me the Demon,"

"Oh, I can see that...you're about as ugly as one," DJ grinned, "That and you reek like something from the bowels of Hell...,"

Devon growled, "You said you only wanted to help her, right?"

"Yeah, I don't wanna fight unless I have to,"

"Fine...," Devon eased back and stepped backwards a few steps, "You can help. There's a bar near the dock, do you know where that is?"

DJ nodded, "Saw it earlier,"

"Our crew's doctor is there. She's kinda wasted, but she can help the kit there. If you mean well, and if you're as fast as you are in battle, take her there and get her fixed up,"

Nodding, DJ darted over, took Dusty into his arms and looked back, "For a Demon, you got a big heart,"

"Shaddup and go!"

Devon watched as the other swordsman ran off, leaving a long trail of dirt flying into the air in his wake.

"Damn that kids _fast_...," Devon looked at Water Moon, smiling, "Not bad with a sword either...,"

-----

Axe ran along the rooftops, looking for the Princess of Alabasta. It turns out that the woman and the large man known as Mr 8 and Miss Wednesday were really part of the desert kingdom, Alabasta. The large man was Igaram, the Captain of the Royal Guard while the girl was Vivi Nefetari, the Princess and Heir to the Alabastan Kingdom.

A little bit before, Igaram had fallen trying to protect the Princess, as did Mr 9, her Baroque Works partner. Needless to say, even though Mr 9 fell, everyone was surprised to see a member of the enemy trying to save the one they were trying to kill.

-Flashback-

_"Someone knows my secret,"_

_"We do not tolerate investigations into our members true identities,"_

_"IGARAPPAPPA!!!"_

_"IGARAM!"_

_"ON MY NAME AS THE CAPTAIN OF THE ALABASTA ROYAL GUARD, YOU WON'T LAY A FINGER ON THE PRINCESS!"_

_"Vivi, get the hell outta here, NOW! I'll hold them off!"_

-End Flashback-

"HEAD'S UP!"

Axe skidded to a stop as something landed just a few feet away from him. He looked at the object, and eyes widened at the sight of a mangled body, blood oozing out of numerous wounds. This wasn't done by Zolo, or by his own swordsman. While the body did have large cuts in the flesh, it also had chunks torn out of it.

"Call it a 'long-time-no-see' gift, _boss_,"

Axe slowly turned around and his heart leapt into his throat as he stared down a dark figure just standing on the other end of the rooftop he was on. It was a young man with long, messy brown hair and fierce green eyes. Dried blood was on his mouth, accompanying his wicked grin. The man wore torn, black pants, a heavy black cloak around his shoulders and a golden necklace.

"What's the matter, _Captain_?" the man chuckled, "Aren't you pleased to see an old nakama?"

"I am always pleased to see old nakama," Axe muttered, "But since you're a disgrace and an abomination of evil, I don't consider you to be a nakama...,"

The man shook his head and clutched his head, "Those words, boss, those words pierce! My heart bleeds in mourning because of those hurtful words. After all we've been through, can't you forgive and forget?"

"I can never forget a bloodthirsty killer and I can _never_ forgive one," Axe looked up at the sky to see a huge cloud in front of the large, green-tinted full moon above them, "I see you're taking advantage of the pause in the lunar cycle,"

"Got to...you know I can't control my other form in the full moon as well as I can normally,"

"It's that one difference that puts you in a field of monsters instead of the field of Zoan-Fruit users, Toby,"

The man, Toby, laughed, showing off his jagged, yellow teeth, "Many say that...but hey, I am what I am,"

Axe glanced up at the cloud, it was moving quickly now, he didn't have much time.

"What do you want, Toby?"

"Simple...you and your new 'family', boss," the shaggy haired man said with a light shrug, "We warned you what would happen should you come back to the Grand Line. I can see your as stubborn as ever,"

"And you're ugly as ever," Axe shot back harshly. He looked up at the cloud again and grimaced as the cloud finally went away, "Aw _shit_,"

Toby grinned as his body began to convulse, "Oh yeah...time for some _fun_!"

Axe watched as the man's body fell to the ground, limbs twisting every which way as the sound of crunching bones filled the night air. Dark, thick hair began to cover every inch of the body and huge claws began to stick out of the man's toes and fingertips.

After what seemed like forever, Toby let out a chuckle and slowly stood up. Instead of the man with shaggy hair and a wicked smile, now stood a large wolf-like creature in torn pants and blood-red eyes that seemed to glow in the night.

"Let's play...,"

Axe pulled out his giant stone weapon and swung it around a few times, "Bring it on, furball!"

-----

"Is she gonna be ok?"

Kirsty removed her hands from Dusty's body, feeling drained, "I've...done what I can for now with my power. She's not as serious, but she still needs normal medical treatment," she breathed.

"Are you ok, doctor?" Chizuru knelt down, taking her by the shoulders.

"I'm...I'm fine. I just used up my Devil Fruit power as much as I can for now. I can only use it five times a day until I become weakened. It'll just take me some bed rest and a good meal to bring it back up,"

Chizuru lifted her to her feet, putting her arm around her neck, "Well, I'm sure Herman will make a fine meal for you after saving Dusty...and I'm sure Axe and Devon will be happy that you did this for her,"

"Hey...," the blonde grinned slightly, "I'm a doctor...helping people is what I do," she looked around, "Where _is_ Devon, anyway?"

-----

Axe landed on his feet, putting his giant axe on his back, and taking out a couple of throwing tomahawks from his belt. The huge wolfman a few yards away from him.

"You've improved, Toby...but _very_ little," he commented, spinning the blades around his fingers.

Toby glared at him, his red eyes shining in the night air, "I have my captain to thank for that...as well as the treasure we've collected since you've been gone,"

Axe raised an eyebrow, "Treasures, what treasures?"

Toby made a harsh, throaty, laugh, "Oh...things that most people consider legendary. It's funny...the things mortals put aside as myth, are the things that will help us take this world!"

Axe scowled, "I don't think so. When you betrayed me and left me for dead, I swore I wouldn't stop until I paid for my sins...and to keep this world safe from you freaks!"

Toby roared and pushed off on his feet hard, soaring at Axe, who grinned.

_"Soru..."_

-----

Devon and Niri stared at the two strange animals staring them and their new friends down. The blue-haired girl, Princess Vivi of Alabasta, had just told them along with Zolo, Luffy and Nami about why she was working with Baroque Works.

Apparently, a man had been working behind the scenes during a crisis in her desert country. Rain had stopped coming to Alabasta, and people heard rumors that her father was hording all the rest of the water for himself and his family in the palace.

With the help of Igaram, her loyal friend, they, along with her pet duck, Carue, infiltrated Baroque Works and began to investigate. However, after accidently blurting out the true identity of their leader, a man by the name of Crocodile, who was one of the seven Shichibukai, a group of pirates who had legal backing of the World government, a large condor and a strange otter appeared out of nowhere.

"What...exactly are they?" Devon pointed to the creatures.

Vivi was very pale, "...Unluckies...," she whispered just as the animals took flight, and just before Nami wrapped her hands around her neck, throttling her.

"DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU!" the orange-haired girl screeched.

"I'm so, so sorry!" Vivi pleaded, "I didn't mean to, it just slipped out!"

"ONE OF THE SHICHIBUKAI IS GONNA BE AFTER US NOW!"

While the two girls went at it, Niri and Devon turned to Zolo and Luffy.

"Shichibukai?" the ex-marine repeated.

"As in Shichibukai...that Hawk-eye Mihawk is a part of?" Devon asked.

Luffy grinned, "She said _shichibukai!_"

Zolo nodded, grinning as well, "Not bad...,"

Nami let go of Vivi and began to weep dramatically, "We just made it into the Grand Line, and now I'm marked for death by one of the Shichibukai...," she shook her head, "Why me..?".

"We're pretty lucky to fight one so soon...,"

"Wonder what's he like...,"

Nami glared at her nakama, "SHUT UP YOU TWO!" she screamed.

Niri covered her ears, _Damn, she's LOUD!_

_God..._ Devon winced at her voice, _Didn't need to have someone scream right in my ear..._

Nami muttered a few angry words and started to walk off, only to stop in her tracks and stare ahead. The otter and condor were standing a short distance away, the otter holding up five hand-drawn pictures. One of Zolo, one of Nami, one of Luffy, one of Devon, and one of Niri.

Niri and Devon leaned over, looking past Nami and straight at he pictures.

"We're...so _dead_," Niri groaned.

Devon tilted his head a little, "Man, I look _good..._wonder if they do requests?"

_WHAP!_

"Ow!"

Niri walked over to Vivi, "About what you said before...about Axe? How do you know him?"

Vivi looked up, massaging her neck, "I've met him a few times while I worked in Baroque Works...we even offered him a high position but he turned it down,"

Zolo laughed, "Same reason as me?"

"No," Vivi shook her head, "He said he was busy hunting down his own targets...also something about some crosses...,"

_Crosses?_ Niri blinked, "How long ago was that?"

Again, Vivi shook her head, "I don't remember...,"

Devon yawned and stood up, stretching, "Well...now that we're in major trouble with a Shichibukai and his Death List, we might as well run while we can,"

"Don't worry!"

Everyone turned and nearly fell over at the sight of Igaram, who was now dressed in identical clothes to Vivi's attire...except his body really outstretched the material and didn't make him look as attractive. The Captain of the Guard held five large sack-dummies under his arms.

"Mah-mah-maaaah!" Igaram cleared his throat, "Don't worry, everyone, I have a plan!"

While Igaram went about explaining his plan, Devon took out both his blades and let the moonlight shine upon their sleek forms.

_Before he was sanctioned by the World Government, Crocodile's bounty was 80,000,000 Beli...four times the bounty of Alrong, and nearly three times as much as Straw Hat _he glanced at Luffy as the Straw Hat, along with Niri, accepted an offer from the crossdressing captain, _Even if I didn't have a choice in the matter, I'd stick around and see how this went...for to meet a man of that kinda power, it could be enlightening._

-----

_"Kachi-Kachi no Bazooka!"_

Toby plowed through at least half a dozen buildings after Axe rammed his fist into his chest. The werewolve knocked down several walls and weakened some of the structures so much, some of the roofs caved in, covering him from Axe's view.

Axe looked at his fist and watched as it reverted from a stone version of itself back to normal state. He grinned, "God, I'm loving my Devil Fruit more and more these days...,". He looked back to the area of destroyed buildings, hearing movement from within, "Toby, if you can hear me, tell your new captain that if she wants to wipe out my new family, then she should come herself, and not send her mutt in her place...,"

Just as Axe turned around, one part of the sky lit up brilliantly with a red glow, followed shortly by a loud blasting noise.

"Dammit...," Axe took one last look at his fallen foe, then started to run down the street.

_If that relates to what I think it does, I gotta get the others ready to get the hell outta here!_

-----

Herman walked along the deck of the _Tomahawk_, enjoying the cool air of the night sky. He looked up at the stars and stretched his large red arms outward, exhaling loudly, "I love a good night...nothing more relaxing,"

"HERMAN!"

"Well, there goes my relaxing night...," the merman sighed before running over to the ramp to see the rest of his nakama, and a stranger running up towards the ship. Herman noticed that Chizuru was carrying Kirsty.

"What happened?" he asked as Axe came onboard, "What'd I miss?"

"I'll explain later," Axe snapped at him, "Just raise the damn anchor and get us alongside Luffy's ship!"

Herman gawked at him, "_Straw Hat _Luffy?!"

"NOW, Herman!"

"Alright, alright, I'm going...,"

Axe watched as Chizuru handed Kirsty off to Dusty, who walked the doctor to the infirmary. He looked at his three nakama, then the stranger, "We gotta get the hell outta here, so go and get the ship ready!"

His three familiar nakama nodded and ran off for their part, then he turned to the new person, "Who da hell are you?"

"Just a guy who nearly killed your swordsman, apparently," DJ shrugged, "Big misunderstanding and everything but-,"

"Kid?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna live to see another sunrise?"

"...yeaah...,"

"Then stop yappin' and go help!"

After a rough few minutes of yelling, screaming and arguing, the _Tomahawk_ was soon alongside the _Going Merry_, Straw Hat's ship, as they drifted away from Whiskey Peak. Axe took off his gear and jumped onto the edge, "I gotta talk to these guys...,"

"Whoa, wait a minute!"

Axe looked behind him at Niri and Devon, "What?"

"Can't you wait until we dock?" Devon asked.

"I could, but then we might be dead...," Axe turned back and muttered something under his breath.

Both his sniper and first mate watched in amazement as Axe disappeared from their ship and reappeared on the other ship, just in front of the Mugiwara's, startling them half to death.

"Where the hell...," Devon blinked a few times.

"...did he learn to move that fast?" Niri finished the question.

-----

Back on Whiskey Peak, Toby roared as he burst out of the rubble and debris, blood flowing freely down his fur, matting it against his wounded body. The moonlight around him disappeared as another large cloud covered the silvery orb above him. Toby winced and cried out as his body reverted back to normal.

He fell over and lay there on the ground ontop of the fallen buildings, breathing heavily.

"Damn him...,"

"Now, now, don't be disappointed my friend...,"

Toby opened his eyes to see a caped figure with a wide hat looking down on him, a cold smile on it's face.

"Captain...,"

"Don't worry about it, Toby, I forgive you for losing," the figure removed it's hat to reveal a young woman with ebony hair, her bangs the color of blood, "You and I both know that neither of us are capable of killing our ex-captain..._yet_. At least you know some of his more secretive moves,"

"Like...that..._Soru_...thing?" the lycan panted.

The girl nodded, "That's a move he's never shown any of us before, even while we traveled together...it's very intriguing,"

Toby slowly sat up, as his wounds slowly began to heal up, leaving only blood smears along his flesh, "What now, Kairi?" he winced a little.

Smirking, Kairi helped her comrade to his feet, then slapped her hat onto his head, "Now...my dear wolf...we _hunt_,"

-----

After a strange encounter on Luffy's ship from the exotic and mysterious Miss All-Sunday, second-in-command of Baroque Works and partner to Mr. 0, Axe trudged into his cabin, slamming and locking the door behind him. He slowly sat down in his desk chair, unlocked the middle drawer of the desk and pulled out his journal.

"I thought I would have more time to prepare them for Kairi and her crew of freaks...," he murmured as he began to write on a blank page.

**_I've run into Toby Dicey, former second mate of mine, now first mate of Kairi and her crew. I wasn't worried very much as I fought him, because I knew thanks to my ability and some of what Rayo taught me in the past, I would be protected from his curse. I worry, however, for my crew. With Toby's encounter, he no doubt has my scent, as well as some of my nakama's scent. This makes them targets for him and Kairi, as well as the rest of my backstabbin' crew._**

**_I don't know why they would want to kill me...I'm surprised that they do want to bother with me instead of hunting down Berzier's Cross. Why they bother with me, is a mystery, but I don't think I should dwell on it now._**

Axe stopped momentarily to dab his pen into his ink bottle again, massaging his wrist at the same time.

**_To make things worse, two of my crewmates, while finding one another and Vivi inadvertantly, they have become Death Marked by Crocodile, a Shichibukai and leader of Baroque Works. I know I have more important things at hand, like finding and possibly destroying Berzier's Cross before Kairi can get her hands on it, but I need Devon's strength, as well as Niri's skill to take her down...so I must do what I can to protect them._**

**_While I was over on the Going Merry, I once again, met up with Miss All-Sunday, or as me and other high profile criminals know her...Nico Robin, the Demon Child. 20 years ago, she was marked with a bounty of 79,000,000 Beli, a stone's throw away from Crocodile's own bounty._**

**_Why she spared the Straw Hats, and told them to avoid an island called Little Garden on their way to Alabasta...that makes me wonder._**

**_I think all I can do now is prepare for Little Garden, and keep an eye on my crew, because at their level of strength, they don't stand much of a chance against Baroque Works. I can only pray I don't lose any of them...at least not like I did with Kairi and Toby._**

**_People may think that my will to press on, to destroy any enemy in my path, and to find all the legendary treasures of the world is that of a fool. I can only laugh at their lack of insight. My will is not the will of a fool. My will is much like many others I've met._**

**_It's my will._**

**_Our will._**

**_The Will of D._**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: wow...that took longer than I expected. I apologize for not updating any soon, I've been very busy with another fic, which is surprisingly popular. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Heroes is my most reviewed fic in my work collection, and I'll see if I can keep updating that, this, and a few other fics of mine. Until next time...hope this chapter has satisfied you for now.**


	18. Little Garden: Lament of a Merman

**Little Garden: Lament of a Merman**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A few days after they set sail with the Straw Hats, Axe and his crew decided to enjoy what free time they had on their hands, just in case something involving Baroque Works came up.

DJ, the swordsman who Devon had fought with at Whiskey Peak, became a passenger with Axe's permission until they came to a suitable drop off for him. To make himself useful around the ship, he did odd jobs, and helped out anyone when they needed it.

Niri, Kirsty, Chizuru, and Dusty thought that they're free time would be best suited, taking nice long sunbaths on the deck. Needless to say, Sanji made a lot of trips over to the _Tomahawk_ as the four girls reclined quietly on their respective towels.

Austin and Devon spent some of their time on the _Going Merry_, listening to the Straw Hats adventures and how they all came together. Austin seemed to enjoy the tales he heard from Usopp, and Devon liked to watch both Sanji and Zolo go at it constantly for one reason or another.

Axe was constantly in eating competitions with Luffy, both of them quickly emptying their ship's fridges, but it was nothing that Herman and Usopp couldn't fix with some fishing.

Speaking of Herman, ever since he met Luffy, he had been keeping his distance, as if he were afraid of him, and his crew.

The two crews became quick friends over the course of only a few days, considering the most common thing they had between them was taking Princess Vivi home safely while avoiding Baroque Works agents.

"They're not a bad bunch of guys, really," Axe said casually as he and his nakama gathered around the galley table, waiting for Herman to prepare lunch.

Devon shrugged, "They're ok...although Zolo doesn't look as bad as people say he does,"

"I don't trust Nami," Niri grumbled, placing her gun belt on the table, "She keeps getting this glint in her eyes when I mention our treasure from Phlan,"

"Well, takes a thief to recognize and distrust a thief,"

_BAM!_

Everyone else ducked out of the way as Niri blasted a pistol round at Axe. She glared at him hard as her gun barrel smoked. Axe held up his hand and caught the bullet without even looking at it, "Niri...c'mon, don't,"

"Shaddup," Niri put down her father's pistol and turned away, "Just...shaddup,"

Axe opened his palm and let the bullet fall to the hardwood floor, harmless now.

Dusty poked her head up from underneath the table, "Can we come out or is she gonna go nuts again?"

She glanced at Niri and ducked underneath the table again as Niri's hand slid to her pistol again.

Niri grinned, "I love doing that...OW!" she yelped and kicked something under the table, "Dammit, fox, don't bite me!"

"Don't freak me out!" she shot back.

DJ sweatdropped, "Uh...," he looked at the two girls, then at Axe, "Do Niri-san and Dusty-chan argue like this?" he asked quietly.

_Oh great...last time I heard someone say a girls name like **that** was my stay at the Baratie... _Axe grinned, "Sometimes...sometimes Kirsty and Chizuru get into the mix and it's a free-for-all catfight,"

_BOOM!_

Axe fell over onto the floor after receiving close range shrapnel from Niri's double-barrel. DJ stared in shock at what he had just seen.

"Shaddup, Axe...,"

Laughing, her Captain climbed back to his feet, grinning as he rubbed the small cuts into his skin, "My bad...next time I won't mention you in the catfight...," he noticed Niri aim the shotgun at him again, then quickly pulled DJ in front of him like a human shield.

She glared at him and emptied her barrels, "Cheater,"

"Takes one to teach one,"

Devon rolled his eyes as Axe let go of the young passenger.

"So...DJ, tell me. Why do you use _Ittoryu_?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"_Ittoryu_...one-sword style," Devon explained, nodding to the single blade on DJ's shoulder, "Why do you use it?"

DJ looked at him, "Why do _you_ use two-sword style? Why does Zolo use three-sword style?" he hissed, "Because we're comfortable with it," he turned to Axe, "I'll be outside if you need me...,"

The crew watched as the young swordsman left the galley, then the rest of them looked at Devon.

"Hey, don't look at me, I was just wondering why he used _Ittoryu_...that's not a crime, is it?"

"Jackass,"

"Baka Demon,"

"Jerk,"

"Dumbass"

"..."

"Not cool, man,"

"Lunch!"

Chizuru pulled out a rolled up paper from under her hat and unrolled it out onto the table while every got their plates.

"Why do you have that in your hat?" Devon asked slowly.

"Have my reasons...," Chizuru pointed to the WANTED poster in front of her, "This is that kid. His name is Duncan Jeffrey Macleod-,"

"IT'S DJ! OR THE PHANTOM!"

All the people at the table waited after the outburst from the outside.

Chizuru cleared her throat, "Anyway, he's wanted for the murder of Marine officers. He hasn't killed a whole ton, but he's killed enough to get a 70,000 Beli bounty on his head," she turned to Axe, "What do we do, Captain?"

Axe looked at the poster, then looked outside, "Kinda low bounty...a Devil Fruit user...nearly kicked Devon's ass-,"

"HEY!"

"-but I dunno, Chi," he tapped the window glass, "But I do know _this_...we're here,"

Everyone else looked at each other, wondering what he meant, then walked outside and stood on the deck as Luffy's ship joined them at the right. In front of them was an island with a huge jungle, ripe with tall trees and exotic looking plants, and beautiful water all around the island.

"Welcome...to Little Garden,"

-----

"Mr 3...,"

"Whatever is it now? One moment," a man underneath a large umbrella poured himself a cup of tea and raised it to his nostrils, smelling the aroma, "Truly all teas pale in comparison to Earl Grey,"

"I'm bored,"

The man looked away from his cup of tea to a small girl with a large hat on her head and a piece of paper in her hands, "You keep saying that you are bored, and _yet_ you loathe working as well,"

The girl looked at him silently.

"So, until we recieve further orders," the man took another sip of tea, "What say we just relax and enjoy ourselves? Taking a peaceful holiday like this...is a special privilege of being an Officer Agent," he took yet another sip then looked at the girl, "And another thing, be careful using my code name and stop saying it carelessly in public like that," he scolded, "People might actually discover that I _am_ Mr 3,"

The girl looked up at his hairdo, which consisted of his black hair being gel'd and tied with string to make it look like an actual number three.

"Really?"

Mr 3 nodded and leaned back onto his folding chair, enjoying the sun and looking at the girl, "By the way, the past few days you've been doing nothing but look at the scrap of paper. Whatever could it be?"

The girl turned the paper over to reveal an important and official letter, "Orders from the Boss,"

Mr 3 spit out his tea and gawked at her and the paper, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?!" he screamed before snatching the paper away from her. He looked at the contents of the sheet, "So...Mr 5 was taken out," he chuckled, "Now, if I were Mr 2, I'd be a lot happier,"

"Then we'd be promoted,"

"Mr 5's defeat is nothing impressive. That man relies on his Devil Fruit power as an ends to itself," Mr 3 shook his head, "Foolish. No matter what sort of marvelous power of the Devil you acquire, if you are unable to fully master it, you are truly pitiful,"

He downed the rest of his tea, "A superior criminal uses his superior intellect to achieve his ends. Perhaps we should teach them something...just how frightening it can be to make enemies of a criminal organization,"

-----

"So this is Little Garden...,"

"What the hell do they mean by _little_?"

"It doesn't look nearly as cute as the name...,"

Dusty's ears twitched as she and a few of her own nakama joined the Straw Hats on their ship. The kitsune watched as Usopp backed away from the railing, a look of fright on his face.

_Not **that** scary-looking..._ she thought, looking out at the jungle.

Axe walked over to Vivi, "You ok?" he asked, noticing a concerned look in her eyes.

Vivi nodded, "We have to be careful. I still remember what Miss All-Sunday said...,"

-Flashback-

_A woman in a short purple skirt, matching boots, halter vest and a matching cowboy hat sat calmly on the upper railing of the Going Merry, legs crossed and Luffy's straw hat over her own. She had long ebony hair, and cold blue eyes, as well as a strange smile on her face._

_"But your worst luck of all...is the route that the Log Pose is leading you on,"_

_Nami glanced at the Log Pose on her wrist._

_Miss All-Sunday's smile stayed, "The name of the next island is Little Garden. My dears, even if we did nothing to stop you, you would never make it to Alabasta. You will be annihilated!"_

-End Flashback-

"D-D-Does that mean there'll be monsters?!" Usopp stammered.

Axe and Luffy shrugged, "Who knows?" they said together.

Chizuru looked out at the island while Usopp continued to freak out, "This is a beautiful place...,"

"Yep," Axe walked up beside her, "Be careful, because every garden has a few thorns,"

"OI!" Zolo yelled out to them, "I see a river-mouth up ahead!".

"Same here!" Niri called out from the _Tomahawk_, "Few yards straight ahead!"

Luffy grinned widely as the ships made their way slowly into the river area, "I hope they have _yakiniku _restaurant here...,"

"WHY WOULD THIS PLACE HAVE THAT?!" Sanji screamed at him.

Luffy frowned, "Well, you said that we needed provisions...,"

"I meant we need igredients!"

On the Tomahawk, Devon was keeping a close eye on the shoreline, hands at his blades. He was scanning the shore because ever since they came close to the island, he had been getting a strange feeling. He had this kind of feeling before, and it usually meant the same thing.

"Oi...you ok?"

Devon snapped back to reality and looked to the side to see Kirsty walking up to him, hands in her doctor's jacket pockets.

"No, not really," Devon turned back and looked outward again, "We're being watched,"

Kirsty's eyes widened and her hands moved to her sai, "Are you sure?" she whispered.

"Yeah, but don't even try whispering, Doc," he paused as a very large tiger roared and came out from the treeline, "Because the cat can hear us,"

The other crew saw the tiger as well, and a few of them acted the same way.

"A tiger?!" Nami gawked at the large cat, which measured up to be almost half as long as the _Going Merry_.

"It's _freakin'_ huge!" Usopp screamed.

If the cat itself freaked them out, then the tiger falling over dead with a large bloody wound on it's side really did help much.

Nami stared at it in disbelief, "This is not normal you guys. How can a tiger, the King of the Jungle, just collapse in it's own blood?!"

_That's a very good question... _Dusty pulled herself away from the others and joined Luffy at the railing, looking at the dead feline, _It must've taken something of immense strength to injure the great cat like that_ she thought, staring at the bloody spot, _Whatever it is, I don't think I wanna meet it._

"Sanji!" Luffy yelled, startling Dusty out of her thoughts, "_Bento_!"

"_Bento_?" the blonde chef repeated, looking at his captain.

Luffy grinned widely and turned to him, "Yeah! A pirate's lunch with TONS of meat and NO vegetables!"

Axe stared at him, "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin', Straw Hat?" he asked with a slight grin.

Luffy kept grinning, nodding, "I smell an adventure!"

-----

While the preparations for some of the crews to go onshore and some to stay onboard went on, Chizuru entered the galley of the _Tomahawk _to see Herman sitting quietly on a stool, peeling a mountain of potatoes.

"You ever been here before, Herman?" she asked, leaning against a counter.

Herman shook his head.

"You want to go and check it out? Bound to be some good food stuffs there,"

Herman nodded.

"So, c'mon. Some of us are goin' into the jungle to see what we can find,"

Herman shook his head again.

Chizuru frowned, "I know that you're kind of shy around humans, but you can't exile yourself from Luffy's crew. Why are you so afraid of them?" she asked quietly.

Herman stopped peeling his potatoes and sighed heavily, "...that girl, Nami...Luffy's navigator?"

"Yes, what about her?"

"...her home, Cocoyashi Village was taken over by my old crew. They were enslaved by the merman, and many people died when they stood up to Arlong. Including Nami's mother, Bellemere," Herman rubbed the back of his neck.

"So? Many people know what happened with Arlong ever since Luffy and his crew beat them and set the island free,"

Herman sighed again, "But...I was _there_, Chizuru. I was there when Arlong took over, I was there when Bellemere was executed in front of Nami and her sister, and I was there when the girl was tricked into being a 'part' of Arlong's crew," he shook his head, "I didn't want any part of this, so I challenged Arlong to a fight...,"

Chizuru looked at him silently, "Is that why you weren't part of his crew when you found us?"

He nodded, "Instead of being killed for mutiny against Arlong, I was considered weak and exiled...left to die out in the ocean themselves. I know it's been years, but I don't want to be a target of Straw Hat, or any of his nakama if and when Nami remembers that I was there at the beginning," he jerked his head to the porthole, "You saw how she reacted when she saw me the first time...,"

"Well, that's true...," Chizuru shrugged, "But c'mon,"

"No,"

"Look, Herman," Chizuru grabbed one of his arms and pulled, "Look, Luffy and Vivi are gonna go out and explore the island, Sanji and Zolo are in this ridiculous contest for who can bring back the most meat, and Usopp and Nami are gonna stay on the _Going Merry_," she looked straight into his eyestalks, "I know you're nervous, but you stay on board, chances are that she may remember and boom," she clapped her hands, "So c'mon, let's go, hup-hup,".

"...if you think so,"

-----

Axe stood out on the deck, wearing a light black vest with matching shorts, his belt of throwing tomahawks around him and his giant stone axe at the side. He looked at what his crew was wearing, after hearing that it would be best to change into a more comfortable wardrobe because of the humid and warm environment of the island.

Devon wore his jacket, without a shirt, light jeans and boots.

Kirsty wore her doctors jacket over her normal attire: blue tank top, brown belt, yellow skirt, beige boots.

Niri wore her blue bandanna, long blue skirt and dark blue vest over her black shirt. Her pistol holster/belt and shotgun holster on her back completed the ensemble.

Dusty wore her red tube top with a long green skirt, brown boots, and white gloves, her scythes at her hips.

Herman wore a large open shirt with bright floral designs on it (light blue fabric color), and large sandals on his webbed feet.

Chizuru wore her beige skirt with a white blouse, her boots and hat finishing the touch.

He looked at the group, "Ok...where's Austin, and how come some of you didn't even change? I thought ya'll said it would be a good idea,"

"We just did what we thought was good," the crew said together.

_Wow...that was creepy_ Axe slowly nodded, "So, is Austin gonna sit this one out?"

Devon nodded, "I saw that tiger and there's no way in Hell I'm letting my little brother off this ship and into _that_ jungle,"

"Captain, what are we going to do with DJ?" Chizuru asked him.

Axe shrugged, "He can go with us if he wishes, but if not, he stays on the ship for his own safety,"

"Uh...yeah, you don't hafta worry about that," Niri pointed off to the _Going Merry_.

Axe and Devon turned and fell over after seeing Austin and DJ standing on the other ship, talking with Usopp and Nami. DJ had a face of love and admiration when he sat near Nami.

_God, he **is** like that love cook_ the two pirates thought together.

Axe shook his head, "Ok, now, how many groups are going in, and who is gonna do what?" he asked.

Niri pointed to herself, Dusty and Kirsty, "_We_ are gonna go and find some herbs for Kirsty, see if this place has any treasure for me-,"

"_Us_,"

"-us, and if we need help in getting away from the animals, Dusty can just talk to 'em," she finished.

Herman slowly raised his hand, "I will go and find some aquatic fauna and exotic fruit for the pantry. Maybe something really good waits for us here,"

Chizuru patted him on the shell, "I'll go with him," she explained, "That way, I can get some insight on the island,"

Devon tapped his katana, "I'm gonna go see if I can bring something down that'll put Zolo and Sanji in their place...there's only _one_ true hunter here and that's me!"

Axe sweatdropped, _My crew is very strange..._

-----

Alone in the thick jungle of Little Garden, a large black cat made it's way to one of the streams of the island, limping. As a panther, it was one of the sneakiest cats who ruled the jungle. But even a mighty panther can have bad days.

The panther looked at it's reflection in the water and took a drink, it's rough tongue making the water to distort due to ripples. As it took it's well earned drink, the panther slowly began to change into another form. The fur fell off it's body and the powerful legs became human legs and arms, showing off dirty feet and hands.

In the once proud panther's place, a young teenage girl with black hair and short black, feline ears perched on her head appeared, kneeling at the waters edge, looking at her reflectiong before looking back at her leg. It looked like it was bitten, but not so badly...despite the blood.

"_Kuso..._," she winced as she grabbed a nearby bag from behind a tree and changed into some fresh clothes, "That's the last time I try and take down a sabretooth head on,"

She took a deep breath, and stopped, ears perking up. She looked around in all directions, sniffing the air. She turned to a path made by the creatures of Little Garden and smiled, "Something smells good...,"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Well, there's that one. Now, in case any of ya'll are wanting more, don't worry! This is a major arc in the anime (Japanese, not english bcuz of the damn dubbers, who are so evil, I shan't say their name!) so I'll put in some major action in the chapters ahead! Also, the last scene with the panther girl?**

**If you're curious about her, read Crew of the Nine Lives, it's good and you'll see some of who it is...hehehe.**

**Axe: Did you just say "shan't"???**

**Kilnorc: Shaddup Axe. Also, in this chapter, you can see more of Herman's past...more of that to be revealed later on as well, but for now, ja ne!**


	19. Little Garden: Exploring and Betrayal

**Little Garden: Exploring and Betrayal**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Damn...,"

_Swish_

"Friggin' hot...,"

_Swish_

"Jungle...all I got...,"

_Swish, SLAP!_

Devon pulled away his hand and looked at the squished bug on his palm, "...are these damn bugs comin' at me like it's mating season or something," he wiped the bugs remains away as he used his free hand to cut down some vines with Water Moon.

"By the time I find something to top that baka _santoryu _user and that love cook, I'd have been drained of all my blood by these damn things...," he muttered, looking around the forest. He frowned, noticing that, even though he had cut away a good chunk of plants and vines to clear him a path, everything looked in the same in every direction.

"Oh, that's _just_ perfect! That's just friggin' _perfect_!"

A loud growling sound made Devon become very still. He slowly gripped Water Moon and crouched down, blade tip touching the earth, eyes closed. He could hear something...something closeby. Not just by the growling, but by the heartbeat. The heartbeat was loud, but steady. His free hand went to his chest, over his heart and began to tap his chest, imitating the heartbeat.

_Not too far away. Possibly a few yards, and it's calm. It's experienced, otherwise it wouldn't be this calm. Now...where the hell are ya?_

A trembling sensation in the earth made Devon open his eyes, grinning slightly, "There ya are...,"

He gripped his blade and leapt high into the air as a large creature snapped it's jaws where he was just seconds before. Devon looked down at the monster, taking in it's leathery skin, it's set of impressive teeth and sharp talons, and the thick, long tail that came out between it's hind legs.

"_Ittoryu: Helmet Splitter!"_ Devon dropped down from the sky, Water Moon stretched over the creature's skull. With ease, the katan sliced through the monsters head, literally splitting it's skull into two pieces, the gray matter oozing out of the skull as blood stained the earth.

Devon sheathed his blade as the monster fell over dead, the halves slapping against one another, sending more gore and blood outward. The blonde swordsman grinned and checked the beast over, "Not a bad size...although, I think I could do better. Well, until then," he grabbed one half, holding onto a sliced half of the skull and walked off, "Guess this could do for now,"

------

"It's hot...,"

"So? Nothin' we can do about it,"

"...my tail's getting moist, and my fur is stickin' together,"

"That's the price of a Zoan user being in a very humid area, Kit,"

"...I'm hungry,"

"Then eat something outta the pack,"

"I did...,"

"So? Eat something else,"

"I can't,"

"Why not?"

"Cuz I already ate everything in there...,"

Kirsty and Niri stopped walking, then slowly turned to Dusty, who was smiling nervously, rubbing the back of her head as her ears twitched.

"Well...," the fox-girl twiddled her hands together, "It's...not like we don't have more food back at the boat," she offered.

Niri glanced at Kirsty and grinned evilly. Kirsty glanced at her and returned the grin.

The two of them turned back to Dusty. Niri shrugged, "Well...there is _one_ thing we can eat still,"

Kirsty nodded, "Mhm,"

Dusty tilted her head to the side, "Oh? Tell me! I'm starving!" she pleaded.

"Well," Niri cracked her knuckles, "Doc, you ever have...roasted fox meat?" she asked slowly, grinning.

Dusty's face paled and her ears drooped, "Uh...w-w-what?"

"No, I haven't Niri...," Kirsty shook her head, "But I _have_ had grilled fox before. The meat was _so_ good. Right amount of spices, and it was laced with lemon juices...it's very delicious,"

The two girls slowly advanced on the kitsune, who in turn, backed away, nearly tripping over herself.

"N-now, w-wait a minute...," Dusty held up her hands, "Ok, I'm sorry for eatin' the food ok? I'm real sorry. How's about I make it up to ya? I'll...Niri!" Dusty pointed to the sniper of the crew, "I'll give 50 of what Axe gives me in that allowance to me to you! And Kirsty...," she grinned at her blonde friend, "I'll help ya out with whatever you need in the infirmary! Hell, if you wanna train, I'll be your sparring partner!"

The two evil-looking crewmates stopped and looked at each other.

"Sounds interesting...,"

"...indeed it does,"

"Then we have a deal?"

Niri and Kirsty turned and chuckled, "No...,"

"EEP!" Dusty turned and ran as fast as she could back the way they came.

"...you think that was a little mean?" Kirsty asked, looking at her friend.

Niri shrugged, "I dunno...wasn't that thing you did with you tying her up and stuffing her in the closet worse than this?"

"...good point,"

The two laughed at their fun and was about to turn back around and re-start their expedition when Dusty darted out of the jungle again, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"RUN! RUN FOR YOUR FRICKIN' LIVES, PEOPLES!" she screamed as she sped past them, leaving a dust trail behind her.

Both girls watched her leave, looked at one another, then turned around and froze. In front of them, was a very large cat with two long, curved, sharp fangs sticking out of it's mouth, pointing downward.

"What...the...hell...is that?" Niri whispered, reaching for her pistol.

Kirsty hissed at her, "Don't. Move. A. Muscle,"

"Why. Not?"

"This...is a sabretooth tiger," Kirsty whispered, sweat rolling down the side of her head, "It won't attack if we don't make any sudden moves,"

"If that's it, why did it stop at us and not chase the damn kit?!"

"New scent, new prey,"

The large feline slowly moved it's head, looking from one girl to another as it growled. It crouched down, and they both knew that it was about to pounce.

"Looks like your information was wrong, doc,"

"Well, excuse me, these things are supposed to be extinct!"

"What's the plan?"

"On the count of three...we go seperate ways. If it goes after one of us, the one that's not being chased goes for help,"

"That's a messed up plan, Kirsty,"

"You got another plan, Niri?"

The girls slowly moved their feet in opposite directions, as the sabretooth roared.

"MOVE IT!"

"BAD KITTY!"

Before the girls could move, and as the tiger leapt at them, another cat, a large panther leapt out of the jungle and tackled the tiger, jaws latched around it's neck. The pirates could only watch in amazement as the panther pawed, clawd, and ripped at the sabretooth, showing no mercy at all. Within minutes of the flying fur and ripping of flesh, the fight ended, the panther was the victor.

"...holy shit," Niri stared at panther, "Saved by another cat,"

"What are the odds?" Kirsty slowly shook her head.

"Oh, not that good,"

Both girls stared at the panther, having heard it just speak to them.

"Doc, I think we got jungle fever," Niri pointed to the panther, "I swear that that cat just talked to us,"

"If you got it, then I got it...," Kirsty felt her head, "Cuz I just heard the same damn thing,"

To make things more of a shock, the panther closed its eyes and slowly turned into a human form. The black fur shrank into human flesh, claws retracted back and became fingernails while paws became feet and hands. In the cats place, a girl stood before them, wiping away some of the blood around her mouth. She had black hair, with matching cat ears ontop her head, and a long, swaying cat tail behind her.

She smiled and waved at the two shocked girls, "Hiya! I'm Aro! Who're you guys?"

-----

Chizuru looked around the jungle, fanning her cowboy hat in front of her face to keep herself cool as Herman waded in a nearby water. Since they had left the ship, they had seen all sorts of beautiful plants, strange animals and tall volcanoes that seemed ready to erupt. Needless to say, this place was quite a paradise, depending on who wanted to be here.

"What kinda food do you think we can get out of this place, Herman?" she asked, turning to the lobster merman.

The large merman slapped his tail against the water, seeing if it scared any possible fish, "I don't know. I've read about places like this in books on my journey with Arlong. Dinosaurs, sabretooth tigers, and other animals from ancient times are supposed to breed well on the kind of islands. Because of the different islands, magnetic fields, and distance between them, each island develops differently," he paused and splashed his tail again, "I know there are Spring Islands, Summer Islands, Winter Islands and Autumn Islands...,"

"What would you call this?" the navigator asked.

"Either a Summer Island, or a Pre-Historic Island," Herman shrugged and sat down on the bank, "Or, that's what scholars would call it, anyway, if they went into specifics,"

"I see...," Chizuru came up and propped her arm on his shell, "Anyway, you never really answered my question. What do you think we can get?"

Herman's eyestalks looked around seperately, taking in the sights, "Well...there are fruits here that I've never seen. I'm sure we have books on the ship that tells us which they are and what they can do. Also, with the dinosaurs here, I think their meat will be quite nutritious...lotsa protein,"

"What about fish or the tigers?"

"Fish...," Herman shrugged, "I'll have to get to the shores of Little Garden to check, but as for the tigers," he shook his head, "Not sure that'd be a wise idea. Although, their bones and fur may come in handy for knives, tools, and blankets or coats,"

Chizuru whistled, "My...you sure know what you can do with a dead animal,"

"Hey, I'm a cook, it's my job,"

-----

Axe trudged through a muddy area of the island. With every step he took, it seemed like something was holding onto him, keeping him back. He could feel strange things brush up against his legs, but knew that they wouldn't do anything for it.

_Been awhile since I came here_ he thought, looking around, _Wonder if those guys are still fighting after all this time? Wouldn't surprise me one bit, but still..._

-Flashback-

_Axe stood in front of a huge man, arms folded across his chest as his First and Second Mate stood behind him, staring at the giganto._

_The giant had a bushy beard of blonde hair, a horned helmet, and a giant axe and shield at his side, with a smile on his face. He leaned forward, looking at the three people for a long time before pulling back, laughing._

_"Kah bah bah bah bah! Pirates, eh? What brings you to the Garden?" he asked, his booming voice echoing around them._

_Axe bowed his head, "Great One, we've stopped by this island to see if this holds any worthwhile treasures. Do you know of any?" he asked loudly._

_"Kah bah bah bah bah!" the giant laughed again, "Great One? I've never been called that before. I'm Broggy and I don't know of any treasure here,"_

_"Oh great, thanks Captain,"_

_Axe turned to look at his second mate, "Shaddup, Toby,"._

_Toby whimpered and hid behind the first mate, a girl with short ebony hair and crimson bangs._

_Their captain turned to Broggy, "Would you mind if we looked around?" he asked, "We promise we won't bother you,"_

_"Kah bah bah bah bah!" Broggy laughed for a third time, "**Bother** me? Hell, I'm glad to have company! You go off and look all you want, just watch for the big lizards around here. They'll eat you in one bite," he jerked a huge thumb to a large, white, hole-riddled cave formation in the distance, "I'll be there for awhile. Come by later and join me! I'm happy to have guests for dinner,"_

_Axe grinned and saluted him, "Thanks...I'll be sure to stop by,"_

-End Flashback-

_I remember when I first met Dorry that same day. Toby nearly got himself killed for saying something stupid...we never did find a good treasure that trip, but I had heard of a large blade that could cut down three men with one slice from above. I guess it was nothing but a legend. Oh well..._

Axe approached a small hut that looked like it was made of some kind of dried, white goo. He shook his head and wiped his muddy feet as he knocked on the door. He only waited a few moments until the door opened up and a small girl with a wide hat and a backpack stared up at him.

"You're late...," she said emotionlessly, heading back inside.

Axe shrugged a little as he entered the hut, closing the door behind him, "Sorry about that, Miss Goldenweek, ran into a patch of really thick mud," he apologized, noticing a man wearing a blue and white striped vest, large glasses and a strange hairstyle that made his hair look like a number three, "Mr 3...how's the tea?" he greeted, "Still drinkin' Earl Grey?"

Mr 3 lowered his cup of tea and smiled a little, "Nothing compares to it Mr...,"

"It's Axe, ok? _Just_ Axe," the young captain interrupted, taking a seat in a nearby chair. He frowned and adjusted himself, "Hideout and furniture made out of wax...man, you should leave Baroque Works and go into home building. You'd make a fortune,"

"If you say so," Mr 3 took another sip of tea, "Have you thought about our offer...Axe?" he asked calmly, stirring his tea.

Axe shrugged a tiny bit, "Some...I work with you guys a bit, and I get the information I need on the people that I hunt and the people that hunt _me_?"

Mr 3 smiled wickedly, "Of course. Intelligent criminals such as ourselves make it a habit to collect information on our prey,"

"But not on each other?" Axe asked, raising an eyebrow.

Scowling, Mr 3 set his teacup down, "That's a rule of thumb in Baroque Works, Axe. As you've learned with those imposters from Alabasta,"

"Aw c'mon, Vivi's not that bad...she's kinda cute,"

"She's _kinda _supposed to be killed," Mr 3 snapped at him, "The Boss does not want her to make it to Alabasta...not that it'd matter,"

"Whatever...look, I'm willing to do what it's necessary, but chances are that _Mugiwara_ and his nakama aren't gonna let it happen,"

Mr 3 nodded, "In your mind, perhaps, but in my mind, they will die here...it's as simple as that,"

Axe frowned, "You don't know what this kid and his crew are capable of,"

"And _you_ do?" Mr 3 shot back.

The young captain nodded, "My chef once belonged to a powerful crew, a crew that was once under the leadership of the Shichibukai Jimbei. His captain, Arlong, and his crew were beaten by Straw Hat's crew. Arlong was taken out personally by him!"

"Anything else?"

"Roronoa Zolo, the pirate hunter turned pirate, is very strong," Axe leaned forward, "He took out 100 bounty hunters on Whiskey Peak! I should know, _I _saw the damage!"

"One swordsman and one child with a Devil Fruit that he probably hasn't mastered yet,' Mr 3 waved him off, "It's nothing Baroque Works can't fix!"

A loud boom from outside made Axe jump a little in his seat. Mr 3 couldn't help but smile at the twitch. The sound of the door opening behind him told Axe that someone knew had just walked in.

Mr 3 nodded to the newcomer...or newcomers, "Mr 5...welcome," he greeted.

Axe turned to see the two Baroque Works agents from Whiskey Peak standing behind him, Miss Valentine staring at him in shock while Mr 5 grit his teeth. The dark-skinned man slowly turned his gaze from Axe to Mr 3.

"That's a nice power you have...an instant hideout in the jungle," he said as calmly as possible, "But as you know, this is _our_ assignment. We want you guys to keep out of it," he then pointed to Axe, "What the _hell _is he doing here?!"

"I'm here on my own business, Mr 5," Axe spat, "Just go with it,"

Miss Valentine looked at him, then cleared her throat, "There will be no more blunders,"

Mr 3 smirked, "_Blunders_?" he repeated, "Not so. You two are simply _too weak_, Miss Valentine, Mr 5," he said matter-of-factly as he sipped his tea once again. He looked at his comrades and noticed glares staring at him, "Don't look so angry," he said as he tossed a couple of worn out papers onto the table, "Take a look at these WANTED posters,".

Mr 5, Miss Valentine, and even Axe looked down at the posters. Axe's eyes widened as he saw Dorry's and Broggy's pictures on them, with a very large number under each of their faces.

"I would like to thank the two...no _three_ of you," Mr 3 nodded towards Axe, "For giving me an opportunity to come to this island,"

Mr 5 took hold of the WANTED posters, "Blue Ogre Dorry and Red Ogre Broggy of the Giant Warrior Pirates...,"

"I've heard legends about them," Miss Valentine stared at the posters, "These are over a hundred years old, right?"

Mr 3 nodded, smiling, "Yes, but they both are alive and well here on this very island. At that time, they were both worth 100,000,000 Beli each. Combined, that's a total of 200,000,000 Beli,"

"A 200,000,000 Beli bounty?" Axe and Mr 5 said together, "But you'd be fighting Giants!"

Again, Mr 3 smiled as he took hold of his teacup, "A superior criminal uses his superior intellect to commit his crimes. You three only need to follow my orders...with a suitable plan, any mountain can be flattened,"

Axe glanced at him, the other three Baroque's Works agents and the posters.

_I'll play along for now, but if they so much as touch **my** crew, or go out of the agreeent I made with Miss All-Sunday..._

_-_Flashback-

_Axe skidded to a stop, just a few feet from the most powerful female agent of Baroque Works, Nico Robin, a.k.a. Miss All-Sunday._

_"..."_

_She looked him over, "You haven't changed much,"_

_"Shove it," Axe growled, "You wanna fight, cuz I'd be glad to oblige," he pulled out his giant weapon to show that he wasn't messing around._

_Miss All-Sunday shook her head, "No no...I'm only here as a messenger for both the betrayers...and **you**, dear Axe,"_

_Axe gripped his stone axe, "Messenger? Your Boss too scared to come out and deliver it himself?"_

_"He's a very busy man, Axe, as you well know," Miss All-Sunday reminded him, "Anyway, since our last meeting, I've decided to do some of my own investigating...,"_

_Axe grit his teeth, "...oh...really?"_

_She nodded, "Yes. I learned alot about you, Axe. I know of your Fruit, I know of your old crew, who by the way are really messing up some of the other islands in the Grand Line for some cross-,"_

_"I figured they would, despite me just kicking one's ass here,"_

_"-but that's about as much as I learned...that and you have killed a **lot** of people in your life, Axe," Miss All-Sunday tapped her chin, smiling, "Is that why you have such a bounty? To think, all those Marines had families and futures ahead of them,"_

_"They started it. I just step one foot in a town and almost instantly I get surrounded by guys in uniform. Believe me, I have enough trouble with my old crew,"_

_"Ah yes, the old crew. Kairi Lumina and Toby Dicey," Miss All-Sunday nodded thoughtfully, "They are troublesome. That brings me to the point, which I've seen to have derived from. The Boss is willing to give you information and manpower to hunt down these betrayers in exchange for your services,"_

_Axe tilted his head, eyebrow raised, "Services?"_

_She nodded, "Not only will we help you hunt them down, but we'll ignore the Death List marks on your nakama-,"_

_"WHAT?! Death List?!"_

_"-in exchange for making sure that Princess Vivi and Straw Hat Luffy do not interfere with the Boss' plan," Miss All-Sunday finished._

_Axe hefted his mighty weapon over his shoulder, "...say I were to do this. How do I know that my nakama will be safe?"_

_Again, Miss All-Sunday smiled, "My dear Axe...my word, as well as the word of a Shichibukai, is our bond,"_

-End Flashback-

_...that was the deal I made. She must've sent these guys down here to whack off the Straw Hats and princess...maybe to keep an eye on me as well_ Axe glanced at the posters again, _But this is beyond what we talked about. Dorry and Broggy are honorable warriors who are living out their lives in accordance to Elbaf's law. What am I gonna do?_

"Axe? Are you with us?" Mr 3's voice snapped Axe out of his thoughts.

Axe stood up and slowly nodded, "I'm in,"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Ok, this is gettin' messed up! What's gonna happen next? Find out in the next coupla chapters! Ja ne!**

**P.S. I've recieved some reviews advising me to have the Axe-Heads having their own adventures, after seperating from the Straw Hats. Now, I'll admit, I DO plan on doing that, but this Alabasta arc with the two crews together is VITAL to the character's development. But, when I'm finished with this fic, I'll start a fic where it's ALL Axe-Head action! Promise guys...but it'll be a while. Til then, keep reading and keep sendin' in those awesome reviews!**


	20. Little Garden: Candle Locked!

**Little Garden: Candle Locked!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**_In the last chapter, while the others explored Little Garden for their own reasons, Axe met up with a few new and old members of Baroque Works. He had been offered a deal by Miss All-Sunday: in exchange for his aid with dealing with Vivi and the Straw Hats, Axe's crew would be left untouched, and information about preys and predators would be given to him. Will Axe stay the course of betrayal? Let's find out._**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Dude...Austin...you seein' what I'm seein'?"

"..."

"Hello? I said, are you seein' what I'm seein'?"

"..."

"If you're gonna ignore me fine, but at least tell me if you are,"

"..."

"...oh, right, you're mute, sorry,"

"..."

DJ sweatdropped at Austin, regretting that he had forgotten the boy's condition. He, Austin, Usopp and Nami had been on the _Going Merry_ while the others went off on their own. While they were gone, a giant came out of the jungle and nearly scared them all to death.

Quick thinking, or rather, Usopp's instincts, helped the four out. They feigned either death, or a fainting spell, and they all ended up at the giant's camp, left alone as the giant, who was called Broggy, fanned the huge fire that cooked his racks of dinosaur meat.

After some awkward introductions, some bad news about staying at the island for a year for the Log Poses to set, and a delicious meal of dino meat, the group learned that Broggy, and his companion, another giant called Dorry had been on Little Garden for 100 years, fighting to the death over a reason...a reason that not one of them could remember.

Now, he, Nami, Usopp and Austin were sitting on a log, he and Austin eating more dino meat, watching both Dorry and Broggy duel, their giant weapons clashing against one another, or the giant shields that they carried.

"Damn...they've been doin' this for 100 years and no one's died yet?" he asked through a mouthful of dino meat, "Amazing. You know, I've heard of Giants before, but I never thought I'd see them. To think, from the stories of them being man-eating beasts who thirst for blood and treasure, it turns out they're warriors who fight for their honor over anything,"

Austin nodded.

DJ took one last bite of his meat and belched, patting his stomach, "Damn...good stuff. Gotta tell your captain to try and get some of this for the trip,". He walked a few feet ahead and stretched, "Well...we should be getting back," he turned and looked at the others, "Austin, if your brother goes back and doesn't see you there on the ship, he's gonna have my head on a pike,"

With a roll of his eyes, Austin ran over and leapt onto DJ's back, startling the speedy swordsman. The passenger glared at the boy, "Ya know...you _could _walk by yourself," he hissed.

Austin shrugged as if to say 'Yeah, I could, but where's the fun in that?', making DJ growl a little bit.

-----

Dusty came to a stop against a tree, panting hard. She had been running for who knows how long. She didn't mean to leave her two nakama back there with one of the dangers of the island, but she didn't want to get eaten by a thing with a huge overbite.

"Note...to self...," she wiped her forehead, "Never...seperate...from the group...,"

"Oy, kitsune,"

Dusty jumped and clung to the tree, trembling, eyes wide. She looked down, seeing her Captain look up at her, arms folded across his chest.

"What the hell are you doing?"

The fox girl sighed in relief, then slid down the tree, "Uh...I'm...just checkin' to see if this bark," she tapped the tree with a fist, "would make good repair wood for our ship," she said slowly smiling as she tapped, "Yep, good wood,"

Axe shook his head, "You just keep gettin' stranger and stranger, ya know that?"

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do,"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do,"

"No, I don't!"

"No, you don't,"

"Yes, I do!"

Axe grinned, "Jeez, you're so easy to get sometimes, Dusty, it's hardly funny,".

Dusty stuck out her tongue, "Says you. You seen Niri and Kirsty?" she asked, looking behind him.

Her captain frowned, "They're not with you?" he asked in a low voice.

"Well...see, there was this tiger and-,"

"And you went off screaming...,"

Both of them turned to see Kirsty, Niri, and a new girl...one with a black cat tail coming from behind her walk up to them.

"Hey ladies," Axe glanced at Dusty, who was now taking refuge behind a large boulder nearby, "You ok?"

"Yeah, we're fine...,"

"O'course,"

Axe nodded, "Good, glad to hear it...," he murmured, eyes trailing over to the girl with the cat tail, "Now, who, pardon my sayin' so, the hell are _you?_"

The girl with the tail frowned and removed her hat, a beanie, to reveal large, black, feline ears perked up through her hair.

"You cut right to the point don't ya?" she raised an eyebrow, "My name is Aro, and you are?" she held out her hand.

Axe glanced at her hand and put his own into his pockets, "_My _name, if you must know, is Axe,"

Aro's ears tweaked and she glanced at the two girls that she arrived with, "Captain?"

"Yep," they nodded, "Captain,"

"Captain Axe...," Aro giggled, "Sorta reminds me of that Axe-Hand Morgan guy that got nabbed by the Marines...you know, he escaped after?" she shook her head, "Admiral Garp is either losin' his edge, or he let 'im go on purpose,"

With surprising speed, Dusty tackled Aro and held her down on the ground, her own furry tail stickin up on all ends.

"Dusty!" Kirsty gawked at her nakama as Aro looked up at her calmly, "Get off her! Right now!"

Axe held up a hand, "Ease up, but not too much, Dusty," he ordered.

"You mind tellin' me why your Zoan friend is treating me like this?" Aro asked calmly, smiling a bit.

_Ka-click_

Kirsty turned and was shocked to see Niri pointing her pistol at Aro as well.

"Has _everyone _from my crew gone insane?!"

Axe shook his head as Niri moved to Aro's front, "Nope...just cautious," he nodded to Aro, "She mentioned Garp, one of the most famous Marines and an event that not many people know about...,"

"So? Who _is_ this Garp guy?"

Niri glanced at her friend, "Vice Admiral Garp...was the man that cornered, fought, and arrested Gold Roger, therefore, pretty much ending his life with the execution platform in Roguetown," she looked back at the cat-eared girl, "So, with her knowledge of this, she could very well be a Marine,"

"I'm not,"

"How do we know for sure?"

Aro smiled, showing pointed teeth, "I woulda beaten you all in a few seconds and-," she headbutted Dusty, disorienting her long enough to push her away and roll over ontop of her, turning the tables, "Pinned ya...," she smiled and looked at Niri, "Not many pirates know of Garp's accomplishments, but all Marines, even trainees do. So, tell me. What does that make _you_?"

"...I'm a pirate now, but I was once a Marine...until I was framed and sentenced to prison for a long while,"

Axe turned to his other nakama, "Take her back to the ship for questioning...," he looked over his shoulder at Aro, "Don't try and make a break for it," he jerked a thumb to Niri who was pulling out her shotgun, "She's a damn fine shot,"

-----

_He's locked about everything else..._ Chizuru entered Axe's cabin and looked around, _Based what I've heard about him, I don't blame him._

As she looked around, she noticed that on one wall, was a couple rows of bounty posters. On the top, was a poster of Luffy, who was grinning stupidly.

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
Monkey D. Luffy  
Reward: 30,000,000 Beli**

Chizuru let out a low whistle, _Impressive, Mugiwara, very impressive. I'd like to see you in a fight one day, as would my captain. Now..._ she glanced at the familiar bounty posters under and beside Luffy's, _He must've taken Kyra's poster before we left Twin Dragon Island...and I see he's putting DJ's poster to use._

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
****Devon the Demon  
Wanted for the murder of Marines, civilians, politicians and the defeat of the Black Fiend Doku.  
Reward: 120,000 Beli**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
Dustine "Dusty" Wenata aka Fox Dust  
****Wanted for the act of piracy, murder of Marine officers, the defeat of Jack Reaper the Pirate, and the defeat of Katt the Polefighter  
****Reward: 100,000 Beli**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
Niri Zolaro  
****Wanted for treason, the murder of a high-ranking Marine, and the decapitation of Gosler of the Rabite Pirate Crew  
****Reward: 20,000 Beli**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
Kirsty Chambers  
Wanted for the defeat and murder of Exile of the Rabite Pirate Crew.  
Reward: 15,000 Beli**

_I guess it's common for SOME captains to keep bounty records of their crew, _Chizuru took out a folded parchment from her boot and laid it out next to the others, looking at it with some pride. On the parchment, was a clear photograph of herself, both arms crossed over her chest while four knives were held in each hand. A solemn look in her eyes.

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
Chizuru  
Wanted for acts of piracy  
Reward: 35,000 Beli**

_There..._ she smiled, _Now, I'm definitely a part of the crew. If he asks, I'll just deny, deny, deny...hehe, like I'm gonna admit entering my captain's cabin without knowledge or permission! It's not like this is the first thing I've done without many people knowing..._

-Flashback-

**_My first crew...heh, if you can even call it MY crew. My mother and I were just enjoying a day at home when the village was raided. My mother was slain and I had a choice. Die in the sea, or join the crew and prove my worth. As much as I mourned the loss of my mother, I didn't want to go down into those dark depths...hell, at 13 years of age, who really wants to die in the vast ocean?_**

_"So, who's the lass, exactly?"_

_Chizuru looked up a overweight man with an eyepatch, one of the stereotypes of the pirate profession. He licked his fingers clean of the meat he had been savoring, looking her over as she knelt there, hands bound behind her back by tight knotted rope._

_"Boss," the first mate leaned over, "This is **his** daughter...remember?"_

_The fat man glanced at Chizuru again and slammed down the piece of meat before squatting down, taking her chin roughly, smearing the greasiness around. He forced her to turn her head from side to side, then looked straight into her eyes._

_"Well, cut out me heart, lock it in a chest and call me Davy Jones," he smiled, then looked over his shoulder, "And the whore who carried her?"_

_"Dead, sir...bullet to the heart,"_

_"Good good...," the captain turned back to Chizuru, hauling her to her feet, "Now, you listen and you listen well, lass. Your father had killed our previous captain, the man I succeeded, and well, we weren't too pleased with that. You ever hear the ol' saying...'an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth'?"_

_Chizuru glared at him, then spit in his good eye, "Yeah...but looks like both **your** eyes aren't worth shit right now,"_

_The one-eyed captain snarled as he wiped away the girl's saliva, moments before backhanding her, sending her to the floor, out cold._

**_I remember waking up in the brig a few days after. I sat there, picking at the meal they had given to me...thinking things over. It didn't take me long before I knew what I had to do...to make things right!_**

-End Flashback-

She exited the cabin as Kirsty, Niri, and Dusty came onto the _Tomahawk_, with Herman carrying a girl with cat ears, bound over his shoulders.

"...aw man," Chizuru scratched her head, "What did you guys do?"

Before any of them could answer, a loud _BOOM _echoed all around them. Chizuru's eyes looked to the sky and she swore she could see a huge amount of blood gushing over the treetops.

_Oh, **now **it gets interesting..._

-----

DJ skidded a stop, and looked around, "Uh...dude, I think we're lost,"

_WHAP!_

"Ow!" DJ looked up and glared at the brat he was carrying around, "Swear, you do that one more time, I'm feeding ya to the next big-ass ugly mother that comes around," he hissed.

Austin gave him the birdie and looked around.

"Sonofa...," DJ grit his teeth, "That baka Demon. It's his brother, why ain't he out here trying to raise him like normal families do?"

"Maybe it's because he and I aren't part of a normal family...,"

DJ winced and slowly turned around to see Devon glaring at him while a dinosaur lay dead behind him, it's head sliced in half, and it's blood staining Devon's hands.

Devon walked up to DJ as Austin slid off his shoulders, "Now...you listen to me, you speedy piece of shit, my brother and I have had a _fucked_ childhood-,"

"Dude, no need for cursin' here...,"

"Shut up. For as long as I can remember, Austin and I have watched out for one another, kept each other alive, so...I think we're doing just fine right now," Devon's hand slid to Water Moon, "Now, you mind tellin' me _why_ my brother is even out here, when I _specifically_ told you and him to stay at the _Tomahawk_?!"

"Hey, it's not my fault, we got abducted by a giant!"

"Oh, that's just _bullshit_!"

"It's not! Ask Nami and Usopp next chance you get!"

"Sure, ask a thief and a liar, yeah, those are _great_ sources of truthful info!"

DJ growled, "Look, he's fine, ok?" he turned to Austin, "He's just fi-,"

Austin wasn't there.

Devon turned around, noticed his brother was missing, then whipped out his _Kitetsu_ and held it out DJ's throat, despite the draining sensation, "Now, look at what you did!"

"Don't blame him...Demon," a giggle wafted around them.

DJ pulled out his own sword and the two of them pressed against one another's back, so that they wouldn't be caught off-guard while Devon pulled out the Water Moon in addition to use with his _Kitetsu_.

"Who's there?" DJ demanded.

"Show yourself!" Devon shouted.

"_CANDLE LOCK!_"

-----

"I'm off...,"

Niri jumped off the railing of the _Tomahawk _and headed back into the jungle, twirling her father's pistol around her middle finger.

"Oi!" Dusty yelled after her, "Captain said to go back to the ship!"

"And we did!" Niri shouted back, checking her gun, "He didn't say how long though, so, I'm off to see what's keeping the others. Bet you 10,000 Beli that Devon's in the belly of a dino,"

Dusty's ears drooped, "But...c'mon...,"

A heavy hand on her shoulder made her turn to see Herman standing behind her, a smile on his face.

"You wanna go, don't you, Dusty?"

"Yeah...but...hehehe, the last time, I nearly got eaten by a sabretooth tiger,"

Herman's stalks reared back, a surprised look in his eyes, "Eaten? By a tiger? I thought you Zoan users were able to fight well, and given what you and the others said about your strength, I thought you would've survived easily,"

"Well, it's kinda hard when you're still gettin' used to your forms," Dusty twiddled her fingers, "That time the gang and I were in Phlan? That's the first time I found out I had a powerhouse form,"

"Uh...wow. How long has it been since you've eaten the _Kit Kit no Mi_?"

"Ooh...long while," Dusty shrugged, "Mainly, I've been honing my new powers for my magic acts and street shows. You know, in myths and legends all around, kitsunes are known for their illusionary prowess?"

Herman nodded thoughtfully, "Makes sense, but didn't know Fruits worked like that...," he shook his head, "Anyway, since you're torn between staying and leaving, how about something to snack on? I'll whip ya up something?" he offered.

Dusty squealed and jumped on Herman, her legs and arms wrapping around his torso, a large smile on her face while her furry tail was sticking up to show her level of happiness.

_Maybe...maybe I should prepare myself for this sorta thing with her later on _Herman thought as he walked to the galley with the kitsune still clinging to him, _Just hope that the Captain isn't like this._

-----

"_I believe in the future alone  
and I don't care if people laugh at me for it.  
Your wild passion makes you sparkle  
You're blinding me, but I still want to watch...,_"

Niri bobbed her head as she sang a song that she knew by heart, dancing lightly with every step. She stretched as she continued to walk normal, "Man...all by myself without havin' to watch Dusty, or to help Kirsty with plants," she shook her head, "I mean, I don't mind it, but sometimes it's like I'm den mother to those guys,"

"_Candle Lock!_"

Seconds after hearing those words, Niri fell to the ground, her legs covered in a strange white goo. She rolled over and banged the butt of her pistol on the substance.

"What...,"

_BANG_

"...the...,"

_BANG_

"..._hell_?!"

As she raised her pistol, ready to beat the goo again, a strong hand grabbed her wrist, stopping her. She looked up to see a man in a stripped vest and tie, a cold smile on his face. Niri tried to shoot him, but without the ability to aim, she only shot into the air, the blast echoing around them.

"Who the hell are _you_?"

The man chuckled as he reached down and pulled her shotgun from the holster as he used his other hand to knock her pistol away.

"You can call me Mr 3," he hissed, "Forgive me for using a codename, but it's necessary,"

"Mr 3?" Niri glared at him, "Shit, Baroque Works...well, I suppose you're here to kill me, huh?"

Another chuckle escaped Mr 3's cold smile, "In due time. Until your end however, you, your nakama, and those other marked pirates are to be a part of my next masterpiece of art,"

Niri glared at him, then smirked a little, "Ooh...you guys are gonna get your asses kicked. You even try to kill me, and my captain will show _no_ mercy!"

That was the last thing she said because a hard blow on the back of her neck made her black out and go limp. Mr 3 glanced up at Miss Valentine, who was smiling cruelly at the unconcious sniper as she twirled her umbrella around.

"What do we do about the others?" she asked, looking in the direction that Niri came from.

Mr 3 hmphed and adjusted his glasses, "None of our concern...we don't have orders to mess with them,"

"Then what about the _ittoryu_ user, and the mute brat?"

"They're unavoidable...they die along with the others,"

"You do know that Axe will see what we've done?"

"Oh, I know Miss Valentine, but I'm not worried about it," Mr 3 waved his arm as it became a blob of living wax again for a few moments, then became flesh and blood once again, "Not even a man of that strength can break from my Candle Set. His being here will be a delightful bonus for all of us,"

-----

Chizuru stormed into the galley where Herman, Dusty, Kirsty, and the strange cat-girl were sitting down having a snack.

"Guys...,"

All of them, including the 'guest' looked up at her, stopping in midbite.

"Niri's in trouble, get your things,"

Herman turned his stalks to Aro, then to Chizuru, "What about _her_? Captain said to question her,"

Chizuru nodded, "I know, and we did. She's not a threat...," she glanced at Aro, whose tail was swaying back and forth, "You gonna help or sit there and eat?"

"I didn't need a reason to help them when the sabretooth came at them," Aro rose from the table, cracking her knuckles and grinning, showing her feline fangs, "Why do I need one _now_?"

"Good," Chizuru nodded and looked at her nakama, "Gear up,"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Ok, hope I did that chapter okay...if not, and it's in anyway, confusing, I apologize.**

**Axe: What the hell?! You guys gave your word!!**

**Mr 3: You honestly think criminals like us have honor in our words? You will die with Straw Hat's crew and your nakama!**

**Luffy: Bastard! What're you doing with them?!**

**Mr 3: They will be a part of my next piece of work...my Candle Set!**

**Axe + Luffy: We're gonna kick your ass!**

**Next chapter of Desert Storm...**

**Little Garden: Deal Broken! Luffy's and Axe's Fury!**

**Axe: ...ya'll just pissed me off!**


	21. Little Garden: Luffy's and Axe's Fury!

**Little Garden: Luffy's and Axe's Fury!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Nice goin', Speedy,"

"Oh, like it's _my_ fault, Demon!"

"Austin, bite him for me,"

_CHOMP!_

"OW! SONOFABITCH!"

Niri turned her head as best she could and looked at both Zolo and Nami, who lay nearby, legs and arms bound by hardened wax, "So...what's new with you?"

Nami glared at her and moved her arms as best she could, given that they were behind her back, "Oh, _nothing_...just running from a dinosaur, ran into a decoy and here I am. You?"

"Knocked upside the head by the freak with the freaky hairdo," Niri looked down at her hips, then behind her, "Looks like he ditched my guns back in the jungle," she sighed, "With my luck, they're in a dino's gut...,"

Devon pushed off the ground and stood on his knees, glaring at the Baroque Works agents, "Ok...Niri and I...I can get that, as well as the idiotic hyperactive kid here-,"

"Hey!"

"But why my brother?"

Miss Valenite laughed and moved in front of him, playing with a strand of his hair, "Why not? He was with you at the time, as was that long nose and Straw Hat with the Princess...why not kill them?"

Devon grit his teeth, shaking his head around, "I swear to Odin, when I get outta here, I'm gonna let my _Kitetsu _have it's fill of you, you whore!"

Miss Valentine glared, "You're lucky Mr 3 wants you to be a part of his _Tokudai Candle Set,_ otherwise I'd break you're back right now!"

DJ watched as the blonde Baroque's agent stomped away, twirling her umbrella angrily, then leaned over to the blond swordsman, "Any ideas?" he whispered, "Normally, I'd move or slice 'em, but with both of my arms and legs stuck like this, I'm useless,"

"What's the difference from before and now?" Devon cracked as Austin tried to bang his Candle Locks against Vivi's own Lock.

"...I hate you so much,"

-----

Chizuru knelt down and picked up Niri's shotgun, wiping away the wax on the barrels as both Aro and Dusty sniffed the nearby area.

"Well, we know where Niri got nabbed," she murmured, rising to her feet, tossing both pistol and shotgun to Herman, "Now...where'd they go?"

A gagging noise made Kirsty look to the side to see both Aro and Dusty holding their noses, eyes wide, looking disgusted.

"Find a whiff of something, girls?" she asked, tapping her golden sai.

Aro nodded and pointed off in one direction, "Wax thingy went that way...,"

Dusty pointed in another direction, "That way too...,"

Kirsty raised an eyebrow and turned to her two nakama, "How's that possible?"

"Whoever took Niri must've come from one direction and headed into the other," Chizuru mused, walking up to the two Zoan-users, "Okay, Aro, Dusty...which scent is more fresh?" she asked.

Both girls took another few sniffs and pointed off towards an area that had some uprooted trees.

Chizuru nodded, "Good...very good...,"

-----

Axe watched quietly as Carue repeatedly pecked at the ground where Luffy lay, covered with soot after being bombarded by Mr 5's Kick Bombs. His eyes wandered over to Usopp, who was deep in the earth, covered in soot as well. Usopp suffered a worse attack than Luffy.

Miss Valentine had used her _10,000 Kilo Press_ attack, plowing poor Usopp into the ground, followed by a Nose Fancy attack from Mr 5.

"Usopp...Usopp...,"

Axe turned back to Luffy, who was looking at Usopp.

"Can you...forgive them?" he wheezed.

Usopp slowly shook his head, "No...no way,"

Luffy smiled and looked back to Carue who had tears in his eyes as he dug into the dirt, "You're angry too, huh?"

Carue squawked, making Luffy smile wider.

"We'll go kick their asses...," he swore.

Axe smirked and wandered over to Usopp, then reached down and grabbed his long nose, "Sorry for this...but it's the best way out," he muttered under his breath before pulling Usopp out of the whole by his nose alone.

_They went back on their word..._ Axe scowled as he let go of Usopp, _They gave me their word and they double-crossed me. I guess it's what I get for trying to double-cross Straw Hat and Vivi._

-Flashback-

_"We've already caught your swordsman partner and that other woman...,"_

_"You've caught Zolo, huh? Then you're gonna get cut up...,"_

_Axe watched from behind a large tree as the two Baroque Works agents, Miss Valentine and Mr 5 took Vivi into their custody while two of the Straw Hats, and Carue, lay at their feet, indisposed._

_"Don't worry, they won't be alone when they die," Miss Valentine laughed as she twisted Vivi's arm behind her back, "Those other pirates on our Death List are taken care of too...soon, they will leave this world and won't be a bother to any of us, or the Boss!"_

-End Flashback-

_They promised me they wouldn't be touched, but they went back on their word_ Axe slowly reached for his throwing tomahawks as Carue finished digging Luffy out of the ground_, Screw what Rayo taught me, I'm gonna kick their asses from here to Roguetown and back! Speaking of, I wonder how he'd react knowing if I worked both sides or at least tried to? I **am** using my head this time...or maybe not as well as I had planned out._

-Flashback-

_WHAP WHAP WHAP_

_"Ow, that friggin' hurt!"_

_Axe rubbed his head as Rayo lowered his fist._

_"What the hell was that about?!"_

_Rayo sat down at the table and put his feet up, "You're an idiot, Axe...,"_

_"How so?"_

_The black-haired man looked at him, "You haven't listened to almost anything I've told you,"_

_Axe glared at him, then glanced at his hand...no blood, so he was okay._

_"What're you talking about? I've been remembering all those moves you tell me about and everything!"_

_Rayo shook his head, "Not what I'm talking about, Axe,"_

_"Then **what**...**what** are ya talkin' about?"_

_His friend/mentor looked at him with a bored look, "In every sparring match we've had, you always try and come at me with strength alone, but I'm tellin' ya, you can't fight all your enemies with just strength. You gotta be smart as well as strong. If you can be both, then you should be able to survive the world in this Era...,"_

_"Oh c'mon," Axe rolled his eyes, "Smart...strong...it just depends on the fighter himself, you don't hafta be **both**...you just gotta be able to be better at one of those things to survive,"_

_"Like how you were in the Pit Arena?"_

_"Hell yeah," Axe nodded, smiling proudly, "Only problem I had was my leg that one time,"_

_WHAP!_

_Once more, Axe held his head as Rayo pulled a fist away, "DAMMIT!"_

_"Axe, lemme ask you something," Rayo murmured, shaking his fist, "Damn, you got a hard head. Anyway, sooner or later, you would've fought against someone who had been stronger than you. If your Devil Fruit enhancement didn't help you in that situation, then you would have a lot more trouble," he massaged his knuckles, "I won't tell you much more of this advice, but I'll show you in the future...I just hope you take it to heart when I use both strength and brains to kick your ass some more,"_

_"Baka neko...,"_

_WHAP!_

_"DAMMIT, RAYO STOP DOIN' THAT!"_

-End Flashback-

Axe turned and headed towards the thick jungle, leaving Usopp, Luffy, and Carue behind.

"Oi!" Usopp watched him go, dusting himself off, "Where you going?"

Axe stopped walking, then looked over his shoulder, and gave Usopp a look that made the marksman step back, eyes wide.

"I'm gonna go get a little help...,"

-----

"Dude...aiya, what the _hell_ is _that_?"

Dusty, Aro, Herman, Kirsty, and Chizuru peeked out from the jungle treeline, eyes wide at what was before them.

Two huge people lay on the ground, one unmoving, and the other struggling as a thick, white goo covered his body. Beside them, a gigantic cake, or what looked like one anyway, stood, the bottom part looking like a cake while the top part looked like a deformed jack o'lantern because it had giant, lit candles on top, and a creepy smily face carved into the side.

To top it off, they could all see Nami, Zolo, Niri, Devon, DJ and Austin stuck inside the cake's lowest layer, pulling at their legs. Apparently, they were stuck good in it.

Dusty's ears drooped as she turned to her friends, and Aro.

"Guys...what exactly are we dealing with here?"

"Bad guys,"

"Baroque Works Agents,"

"Bad guys with Devil Fruit powers,"

"A man with the _Bomu Bomu no Mi_, a woman with the _Kilo Kilo no Mi_, and a man with the _Doru Doru no Mi_,"

Everyone turned and looked at Aro, surprised.

"How the hell did you know that?" they whispered together.

Aro's ears twitched as she grinned, "I've been on this island long enough to keep an eye on these people. With the _Neko Neko no Mi: Model Panther _fruit I ate in the past, I was able to stalk them without them realizing it," she looked around, "There's a girl too, one with a hat that eats cookies and hates to do any work, but I don't see her...,"

"Ok...," Kirsty shrugged, "A guy who's a human bomb, a guy who makes and manipulates wax, and a woman who...can do what now?" she glanced at the second Zoan user.

"She can appparently change her body weight to fly into the air, then change it again to come crashing down like a stone or a cannonball, depending on which reference you want," Aro murmured.

Kirsty shrugged again, "Ok, so...what's the plan?"

But before anyone could offer any help, a loud scream made them all turn back around. Their jaw's dropped and eyes went wide as Luffy, Usopp, and Carue came flying at them. They didn't have anytime to move, because the trio of screaming people (and giant duck) crashed into them all, knocking them hard onto their backs.

"...well, at least there's good news...," Dusty groaned, eyes swirling.

Kirsty slowly moved her head to look at her, looking dazed, "Oh...wassat?"

"Found Luffy...,"

Kirsty nodded, smiling slightly, "Oh...that _is_ good...now where's Axe?"

-----

With a loud creak, Axe pushed his cabin door open. Normally, it would've taken a lot of time for him to reach the _Tomahawk,_ but thanks to Rayo's lessons in Rokushiki, he made it there in no time. Rayo's gift lay on the floor ahead of him, as if it knew that it was needed.

As Axe walked over to it, he noticed something different about his room. There was an additional bounty poster mixed with the posters of his own crew and others that he had previously posted on there. After hefting his axe over his shoulder, the young captain walked over and glanced at Chizuru's poster.

"Someone's been in my room when she wasn't allowed in...," he muttered, "I'll talk to her about that later,".

He looked up to a poster that was pinned next to Luffy's bounty poster. It showed a young man with a black ponytail tied behind his head, and a pair of black sunglasses over his eyes, a grin on his face.

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
Rayo "The Beast" Verrani  
Reward: 244,000,000 Beli**

Axe clicked his tongue and nodded, gripping his weapon, "Thanks, aniki...let's hope I can make up for what I did _this_ time,"

-----

"ACHOO!"

Rayo Verrani sniffed and looked around, "I think someone's talkin' about me...," he muttered, looking at the large number of people around him, "Or maybe I'm comin' down with something...,"

-----

"Zolo, what are you doing?"

"Maybe he's working on a new technique?"

Nami and DJ looked at Zolo, who held up one of his katanas high into the air, the other hand on his hip.

"If I'm gonna be a statue, I wanna be in this pose," the green-haired swordsman replied.

"THIS IS NO TIME TO BE MESSING AROUND!" Nami yelled at him, then looked down at his ankles, seeing them bleed nonstop because he had tried to cut his legs out of the Candle Set, "More importantly, do something about your legs...it hurts just looking at them,"

"Well, then don't look at 'em," Zolo and Devon said together.

Nami sighed, "I told you it was stupid to try and cut off your legs and run away,"

"I wasn't," Zolo looked at her as more and more wax flakes fell from above, caking the captured pirates and Princess, "I did it so I can fight,'

Devon nodded, then looked down at his own ankles, "I _could_ try, but even with Water Moon, I wouldn't be able to heal up right...besides, I don't wanna have my brother to be a complete orphan, or to have a brother without feet,"

"Uh...you guys know that they started right?"

DJ pointed ahead to show them that Mr 3 had just used his Candle Lock on Luffy, tripping him like he done to them earlier.

"What, he got caught already?" Zolo shook his head, disappointed.

"Klutz!" Nami yelled at him.

-----

"Dusty, which one you want?"

"I dunno, doc...,"

"Herman?"

"Bomb guy's mine...,"

"Aro?"

"I wanna say...Wax-Man, but I dunno either. What about you?"

"Oh...that blonde chick is mine," Kirsty tossed away her doctor's coat to the side and whipped out her sai, twirling them around her fingers, "Chizuru?"

"She's not here, doc,"

"What?!" Kirsty looked around to find that Chizuru was indeed, no longer with them, "Dammit, where'd the hell she go?"

"_GOMU GOMU NO TONKACHI!!!"_

The Axe-Heads watched as Luffy took hold of one of the giant's horned helmets, stretched out really far, swung around at high-speed, then crash his captured legs into the pillar of the Candle Set, destroying the top half.

_Perfect! Now's our chance!_ Kirsty grinned and darted over to Miss Valentine, "HEY BITCH!"

Miss Valentine twirled her umbrella, looking lazily at her.

"I'll kill you for that," she whispered before floating up into the air.

"Oh, no you don't!" Kirsty jumped up and latched onto the quickly ascending woman's legs, getting a free ride into the sky, "You're gonna pay for all of this!"

"_10,000 Kilo Press!_"

All of a sudden, Kirsty felt a rush of air, then the ground, along with Miss Valentine's feet connecting with her body. Blood flew out of the blonde fighter's mouth as Miss Valentine's feet dug deeper and deeper into her stomach.

The Baroque woman laughed, "You're gonna have to better than that to even _touch_ me," she poked Kirsty's forehead with the tip of her umbrella, "But chances are you're gonna die before you get another chance,"

She hopped off of the wounded doctor and looked down, tilting her head and smiling, "That's what you get for callin' me a bitch,"

"HEY!"

"BLONDIE BITCH!"

Miss Valentine's eye twitched and she turned to see Aro and Dusty standing not to far away, glaring at her.

"Great...here come the brats to save the day,"

Aro tossed away her heavy coat and beany while Dusty tossed her scythes off to the side.

"I don't know her much but-,"

"You're gonna pay for what you just did," Dusty crouched down a bit, "Transformation Act: Powerhouse!"

Aro smiled as Dusty grew larger and more muscular underneath her growing fur, "Don't leave me out of the fun, Dusty," she chuckled as she too, turned into a large animal-like humanoid.

"Time to kick your ass!" they shouted, claws coming out.

They were about to charge when...

"_Colors Trap Warai no Kiiro..._,"

All of a sudden, the two large Zoans fell over on the ground laughing as loud as they could.

Miss Goldenweek stepped back, her paintbrush dripping with yellow paint. She looked at the two girls, then over at Luffy, who was in a similar condition.

Herman blinked, his eye stalks going forward and he tapped his chin with a claw covering, "What on earth...?" he murmured and watched as Luffy was run over by a rampaging Carue with Usopp on the back, "This...is a very strange thing right now,"

He calmly sat down cross-legged, watching the others go about their business.

"OY! LOBSTER!" Devon screamed at him as more and more waxy flakes descended on them faster now than before (thanks to Luffy's Tonkachi attack), "GET OFF YOUR RED ASS AND HELP US OUT HERE!"

Herman waved at him idly, "In a minute...I want to see how these people fight,"

"BAKA LOBSTER!" he, Niri, and DJ screamed as Zolo, Vivi, and Nami screamed at Luffy was now sitting down to tea with Miss Goldenweek.

-----

Chizuru tilted her head and prodded the strange white house with a large dagger from her boot, "Interesting...,"

"Oi! Chiz-chwan!"

_Now there's a familar voice I haven't heard all day_ Chizuru turned and smiled, "Hello, Sanji," she waved and stopped, seeing that he was riding a large sabretooth tiger...which had a large bump on it's noggin.

"What happened?" she asked as he jumped off.

Sanji patted the feline, "Just a pain in the ass...what the hell is this thing?" he asked, nodding to the building.

"I'm not sure...but something tells me there's some good stuff inside," Chizuru sheathed her dagger, "By the way, have you see my captain?"

"Who, Axe?" Sanji shook his head, "No...why? Something wrong?"

"Oh, no no no," Chizuru waved him off, "Jus' curious,"

-----

Herman scuttled over to the hole made by Miss Valentine and looked inside to see Kirsty moving around a little, her face filled with pain and her hands over the injured area. He watched as she murmured a few unintelligible words and her hands glowed white over her injuries. Seconds later, she climbed out of the whole and cracked her neck, "Four more to go...,"

"Wow...so that's the Heal-Heal Fruit?" Herman helped her out of the whole, "Amazing...you alright?"

Kirsty nodded just as a loud scream from Luffy and Usopp made them turn around. Usopp and Carue flew through the air and landed on the ground, just a short few feet away from the Candle Set while Luffy lay on the ground, covered in flames.

"Aw man...," Kirsty slowly turned to Mr 5 and Miss Valentine, "You still want Bomb guy?" she asked, popping her shoulders.

Herman nodded and cracked his knuckles, "Aro and Dusty are out right now...I think it's best that we pick up where they were...incapicitated,"

"Don't...you're not strong enough yet...,"

The two pirates turned to see Axe walking up to them. He looked much different now than he did before on the _Tomahawk_. He carried his trademark weapon over his shoulders, was no longer wearing his vest, and had a _very_ angry look in his eyes.

"Stand down, go help those two," he glanced at Aro and Dusty, who were still laughing their asses off, "Then go see if you can help out our nakama on the Candle Set," he then glanced at the now wax-covered forms of Niri, Devon, Austin, and DJ, "That speedy guy too...I won't sleep well if he's killed,"

The two of them nodded and were about to leave when a loud sound was heard, and the ground beneath them was shaking with each sound. Kirsty's and Herman's eyes wided and they slowly raised a finger and pointed behind Axe.

"Hm?" Axe looked over his shoulder just in time to see a huge white object come flying towards them.

"Hmph," he quickly took hold of his nakama, "_Soru_...,"

In the blink of an eye, Axe and his friends appeared almost directly behind Luffy, who was now standing up, shirtless and burnt. He let them go and turned to what had just attacked them.

"CANDLE...CHAMPION!"

Instead of a man in a blue vest and white pants, Mr 3 was now much bigger, and had a brand new body. A large torso with spikes on the shoulders, long arms with giant gloved fists and large feet with matching boots was his new body. The only thing that was the same, was his head, and his strange hairstyle.

Mr 5 'hmphed', "That...is what earned Mr 3 a 42,000,000 Beli bounty,"

Miss Valentine gulped a little at the new form, "Mr 3's greatest work of art...," she murmured.

Axe glanced at Luffy, then looked behind him, shifting his axe into one hand, "Kirsty, Herman, do as I said...leave this asshole to us,"

"Uh...right, if you say so, Captain," the two of them said together before darting off to help the others.

Axe turned back to Mr. 3's form as Miss Goldenweek painted him, "Luffy...,"

"Yosh?"

"Watcha think?"

"...so COOL!"

Axe nearly fell over. He turned and glared at Luffy, who was admiring Mr 3's body, _Oh you have got to be shittin' me..._

"What?" Luffy asked, noticing him gawking

Axe shook his head, "Nevermind...let's just kick his ass, okay? I'm _really_ in the mood to kick someone's ass,"

"Yosh!" Luffy pulled back his arm and the others watched as it stretched out far behind him, "_Gumo Gumo no..._,"

Axe hefted his stone axe and began to spin it around in one hand until it became a grey blur, "_Tomahawk...,_"

"_PISTOL!_"

"_TOSS!_"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: okay, I know this doesn't exactly live up to the title, but hey -shrugs- thought it was okay. I hope this was good for you guys. Now, before I go...**

**Rayo's bounty? Gotta take that up with Shidyk D. Shade, a fellow author who has his own OP OC fanfic called Legacy of the Assassin.**

**Why'd Chizuru leave the group after the others crashed into them? Good question.**

**Next chapter WILL have more teamwork between the pirate crews...promise.**

**Axe: you're gonna pay for going back on your word..._Kachi Kachi no Bazooka!_**

**Mr 3: Hahaha! Nothing can penetrate my Candle Champion armor!**

**Usopp: Oi oi oi! Guys, we gotta _burn_ the Candle Set! It's the only way we can save our nakama!**

**Dusty: Dude, you serious? That's huge!**

**Aro: You got a better plan, Kitsune?**

**Kirsty: stop arguing you two!**

**Herman: Maybe I should've stayed in the Calm Belt...**

**In the next chapter of Desert Storm...**

**Little Garden: Burning Victory!**

**Chizuru: Sanji...who's on the Den Den Mushi you found?**

**Sanji: It's...Mr 0.**


	22. Little Garden: Burning Victory!

**Little Garden: Burning Victory!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_Gomu Gomu no Pistol!_"

"_Tomahawk Toss!_"

Mr 3 smirked as he deflected both the giant stone axe and Luffy's _Gumo Gumo_ attack. Axe watched as his beloved weapon spun through the air and landed deep in the ground nearby. He turned to Luffy who was pulling his arm back after grazing the Candle Set.

"Ok...new plan?"

"_Champ Fight: Draga Hatake_!"

Luffy barely had time to jump out of the way, while Axe was plowed into the dirt by Mr 3's rotating arm attack and tore the ground into chunks.

"AXE!" Luffy raised his leg high into the air, "_Gumo Gumo no Stamp!_" he cried, bringing down his foot hard onto Mr 3.

Again, Mr 3 deflected his attack by pulling his large arms across himself, "Ha! Wasted effort!"

"Oh?"

Mr 3 turned and watched in amazement as Axe rose out of the earth, shaking the dirt off of his shoulders, glaring at the Baroque Works agent.

"How did you survive that?!"

Axe dusted his arm off, "You know all about my Fruit, Wax-Man...you tell me," he growled, raising his arm as it turned into a granite color, _"Kachi Kachi no..._,"

_Hmph...won't work!_ Mr 3 pulled his arms over himself again.

"_BAZOOKA!_" Axe launched his arm fast and hard at Mr 3, but was unable to penetrate the armor.

_Dammit!_ Axe pushed off of the Agent's oversized arms and propelled himself to a safe distance, _Usually I can break through stuff harder than this, but I can't right now...what's going on?! If me or Luffy can't penetrate the armor, then we're screwed..._

-----

"_Kanashimi no Ao..._,"

Miss Goldenweek finished slapping blue paint onto the yellow paint on the two Zoan users, "_Colors Trap Nagomi no Midori..._

She nodded and sat down as the two Zoan's sat down with her on a blanket where tea and rice cookies waited for them.

Dusty and Aro sighed happily and took a cup and a couple of cookies, "Time to relax...,"

Herman sweatdropped, _Man, that girls paints are weird...ok, so what I've seen so far. Black Color Traps make it so they betray what others want, Red Color Traps cause all attacks to hit them instead of the enemy, Yellow Color Traps make them laugh, Blue Color Traps...hm...I guess that makes them miserable, and Green Traps make them all peaceful. __Smearing, burning, and reverse psychology...those can negate the other effects, but since they're in their animal powerhouse forms, the paint is probably stained, and can't be removed...but I wonder if they can be negated if they're covered by something other than paint?_

"_Breeze Breath Bomb!_"

Before he had time to do anything, Herman screamed as searing hot pain spread across his back. The merman fell, his back smoldering. His eye stalks turned around to see Mr 5 lowering a gun, the barrel smoking.

"What...the _hell_ was that?"

Mr 5 raised an eyebrow, "I see. So, despite your shell giving you physical protection, or I assume it does, it can't keep out the scorching heat of fire. Well, that's disappointing...still, maybe after this mission's over, we can have grilled lobster for dinner," he joked cruelly.

Herman glared at him and slowly climbed to his feet, _I'll get to the girls later. This assholes mine!_

He raised his arms and reached behind his back, his webbed fingers digging under his blackened shell. Grunting, Herman pulled off his entire shell from his back, the red plates dripping with slime.

Mr 5's eyebrow went higher, "You can detach your shell at will?" he asked, watching the merman break his shell into two halves, attaching each half to one of his arms, making a large shield for each limb, "And you broke it apart for _that_? Pitiful...my Breath Bomb caused you extreme pain when you had that on your back, what makes you think that'll help you now?"

"_Ink Shot..._,"

A large, squishing noise was heard as black liquid shot out behind Herman. Mr 5 laughed, "Baka...if you want to blind your enemy, do it from the front and not from behind!"

Herman smiled and knelt behind his arm shell shields, "Wasn't trying to blind you...,"

"Huh?"

"Aw, nasty!"

"Herman!"

The merman twisted an eyestalk around and smiled wider as Dusty and Aro stood up, shaking what ink they could off of their fur. Miss Goldenweek had her easel of paint in front of her, it having taken the most of the ink.

Dusty reverted to her normal form, her eyes and tail blackened, glaring at Herman, "Baka! It's gonna take days to clean my beautiful fur!"

Aro's ears twitched, "I'm fine...matches _my_ fur...and besides," she turned around to show that the Green mark on her back was smudged, "We're back to normal!"

"Aro, Dusty...listen to me _very _closely," Herman turned back to Mr 5, who for some reason, hadn't moved, "I'm gonna hold this guy off, you go and help the others get free of the Candle Set,"

Dusty's ears perked, "What?!"

"Listen, Mr 5 is deadly and you guys are more useful with speed...I can try and hold him off. I'll do this and you gotta free the others while our Captain fights with Luffy against Mr 3...," he glared at Mr 5 and banged his arm shields together, "GO!"

Aro nodded and transformed into a large panther, her coat and pants clinging to her furry body, "Gotcha...c'mon, Fox,"

As Dusty followed Aro over to the Candle Set, Herman banged his arms again, "Ok Bomb Bomb man...bring it!"

Mr 5 smirked and raised his a finger to his nose, digging into the nostril.

Herman facefaulted as the man picked his nose, _This is how he fights? Gross..._

_"Nose Fancy Cannon!"_

A small ball of snot flew from Mr 5's fingers towards Herman. The lobster fishman barely closed his shield together as the snotball collided with his broken shells. The impact from the blast of Mr 5's explosive booger **(Author's Note: hehehehe...booger...hehehe)** made Herman slide backward, sending chunks of earth upward from beneath him.

Herman looked up from his protective case as the smoke cleared, and his eyes widened as Mr 5 raised his pistol towards his exposed head.

"_Breeze Breath Bomb..._,"

-----

"Guys," Usopp pulled out a few lengths of rope and held them out to Dusty and Aro, "Take these and-,"

"What might you four be planning?"

Carue, Usopp, Dusty and Aro slowly turned around, and stared at Miss Valentine, who was smiling slyly at them.

"Oh, my, this looks fun!" she giggled, looking at the rope, then at the four, "Mind if I join in?"

Dusty and Aro moved in front of Usopp and Carue, the fox's tail quivering and the panther, cracking her knuckles.

"Carue, Aro...,"

The cat-girl's ears twitched as she felt the rope slide up her leg. Slowly, she reached down and took hold of the rope.

"RUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

Like a shot, both Aro and Carue took off away from the others and began to run around the Candle Set, taking both of their ropes around the base.

"NO MATTER WHAT, KEEP RUNNING AROUND THE BASE YOU TWO!" Usopp screamed.

Mr 5 walked over, his smoking pistol aimed at the two runners, "Whatever you're planning...it's futile,"

"Pardon me...,"

Usopp flinched as Miss Valentine plopped herself on his back.

"_Crescendo Stone...,_" she looked down at him, "I wonder how many kilos you can handle...,"

"Go, Carue, go!" Aro screamed as she jumped from level to level of the Candle Set, dodging the blasts from Mr 5's Breeze Bombs. She barely missed another one when a blur of brown and orange whizzed past her.

_Finally...Kit's actually pulling her weight..._ Aro thought as she made another round trip while Dusty used her illusions to draw some of Mr 5's fire from her and the giant duck, _Although, next time, I think I'll sit a fight against a crime syndicate out...either that, just leave strangers alone._

"_10 Kilo...100 Kilo...200 Kilo...300 Kilo!_"

Usopp's eyes bulged out at the increasing weight on his back as Miss Valentine laughed coldly at his misery.

"Hey bitch! Remember me?!"

Miss Valentine snapped her head around just in time to get a hard kick in the face, sending her flying clear off of Usopp, despite her kilo increasing. The female agent hit the dirt and rolled a short distance away from the giants as Kirsty landed in front of Usopp, a grin on her face.

The _Kilo Kilo _user glared up at her as she rubbed her face.

Kirsty giggled and blew a few strands of hair out of her face, "Saved something for ya...," she shook her leg out, "Face-to-Foot style, how'd ya like it?"

**(Author's Note: Okay, that's from KUNG POW! ENTER THE FIST, and that line came from a very dorky guy called Wimp Lo...-shrugs- I just thought it'd be right for some humor in this chapter)**

_Alright...time for fancy footwork! _Kirsty pushed off the ground, heading straight for Miss Valentine. She zigged and zagged from left to right, hoping to throw off the Baroque's Agent somehow. As soon as she came into striking distance, she leapt out at Miss Valentine, foot aimed for her face again.

"Not this time!" Miss Valentine shrieked as she rose into the air, making Kirsty miss her mark. The blonde doctor landed and whirled around, her foot sending up a cloud of dirt, "You can't keep doing that forever...," she hissed.

"Kya ha ha ha ha," Miss Valentine looked down on her, "I can keep doing this as long as I need to. Don't get confused, you idiot, I'm not scared of you, I'm just biding time,"

"Biding time?"

"Yes...until Mr 5 over there kills your friends,"

Just then, a loud _whooshing_ sound, followed by a dramatic increase in temperature. Kirsty spun around to see the Candle Set, set ablaze.

**(Author's Note: Candle Set, set ablaze? That's wordplay folks!)**

"Yeah!" Kirsty whooped as Dusty and Aro came back to Usopp's aide with Carue following them, "Great job!"

"_Hissatsu! 10,000 Kilo Guillotine!_"

Kirsty looked back up and watched as Miss Valentine quickly fell towards her, her leg outstretched. _Heh...please,_ Kirsty knelt down and concentrated. Soon, she could feel the familiar presence of the energy around her legs, the same energy that came to her in the Twin Dragon Tournament. She could feel the energy course through her body...and she _loved _it.

With a snicker, Kirsty jumped high into the air, at a much quicker speed than Miss Valentine, surprising the Agent. Miss Valentine halted her move, eyes wide at Kirsty's speed. Kirsty smirked and began to rapidly barrage Miss Valentine with a blur of fists and kicks, trails of white energy visible only to her.

"_Dragon Pummel!_" she screamed before spinning around and colliding the back of her left foot with her enemies head, sending her crashing to the ground. She watched as the ground cracked as soon as Miss Valentine crashed into the dirt.

"Payback's...a bitch," she hissed as she landed on the ground, the presence of the energy disappearing. As soon as she felt it leave, she blinked and looked down at Miss Valentine, "...and so...are...you," she wheezed before falling backward, exhausted.

-----

"HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT OH GOD THAT'S HOT!"

Niri rapidly patted the flames lingering on her clothes, "I'm glad to be outta there, finally, but sonofabitch, that stuff is hot!"

"Hey, you coulda had lungs full of wax, be grateful for some treatable burns...,"

Niri turned and gave Devon a nasty glare as the blonde swordsman gently laid his brother against a nearby tree. However, the glare went away as Devon put his mountain jacket behind his brother's head for comfort.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing...so far, he looks just fine, but I think that he just passed out. Just let him rest...,"

"Is that why we blew out the other side of the wax thing and not the other one?"

"Yeah...get him away from the battle while he's like this, and he'll survive...,"

Niri sighed and scratched her head, "Well, I guess that works, but what are we gonna do now? Last I saw, Axe and Luffy were fighting that wax ass that caught us, Macleod's still in the Candle Set with Zolo, Nami and Vivi...and I don't have my guns," she kicked a nearby rock, "If I had a few more, I'd go blow their brains out," she cursed.

Devon glanced down at his blades, "I'd go too, but just in case something happens...," he slowly sat down and crossed his legs, "I'm staying with my brother...gotta protect him, ya know?"

"Yeah...,"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Devon rolled his eyes, "Sounds like Dusty needs some protection...should we go?"

"Nah...," Niri shook her head slowly, "She's been to the Grand Line before, she's probably fought stronger people than this...she'll be just fine,". She looked at Austin again, but her eyes quickly went to Devon's back, "Oh shit...what the hell happened?"

-----

"USOPP! I BLAME YOU FOR THIS!"

"WHY ME?!"

"_YOU'RE_ THE ONE WHO SHOT TABASCO IN HIS MOUTH!"

Dusty twisted as best she could as Mr 5 tightened his hold on the two of them, "L-look...we're sorry, we're _so_ sorry...please, don't blow us up!"

Mr 5 glared at her and wrapped his right arm around her throat as he wrapped the left one around Usopp's, "Don't tell me what to do, you filthy pirate...I'm gonna teach you both a lesson with my Full Body Explosion...when I'm done teaching you, there won't be nothing left, not even bone shards!"

Aro glared at him as Vivi and Nami came up behind, weapons at the ready. The latter two had managed to get free of the Candle Set just as Kirsty pulled that strange pummel move on Miss Valentine.

"USOPP!"

"DUSTY!"

Dusty continued to scream her mouth off as Usopp kept begging for both life and forgiveness.

_Oh God, I'm gonna die! I'm gonna be blown to bits and I didn't even get to be in a major show! _she thought miserably as tears rolled down her face, _We're gonna-_

Her ears perked and twitched, swiveling from side to side, irritating the already angry Baroque's Agent.

_What was that...?_ she tried to look behind them, back at the Candle Set, but was unable to due to Mr 5's strangehold, _Sounded like...metal?_

"_Yaki Oni..._,"

"_Reckless..._,"

"Huh?" Mr 5 loosened his grip, just a little bit, and turned around to see two dark forms coming out from the flames. His eyes widened as the two forms became larger and larger as they flew into him. He could feel sharp katana blades cut into him, as well as the fire engulfing the two catch onto his own coat, making him burn just as they did.

"_GIRI!"_

_"FIRE!"_

Usopp, Dusty, Aro, Vivi and Nami watched as the two forms with swords landed nearby. One was lunging forward, arms outstretched, looking like a phoenix, it's wings ablaze. The second one had it's 'wing' pointing off behind him, to the left.

The flames died down, and Mr 5 fell to the ground, burning and bleeding as DJ and Zolo looked back at their work.

"Katana ain't too bad when they're on fire...," Zolo breathed, taking the _Wado_ out of his mouth. DJ shrugged and sheathed his blade, "No...not bad at all. Nice to see the infamous Zolo in action...," he muttered before noticing Dusty off to the side.

In the blink of an eye (quite literally), DJ ran over to Dusty, while leaving a trail of dirt in the air, a concerned look on his face, "Are you alright, Dusty-chan?" he asked quickly. Dusty nodded and gave a small thumbs up, "Yep...thanks. I owe ya one,"

DJ smiled widely and spun around, "Don't worry about owing me a thing, Dusty-chan, I always protect maidens in peril! It's my duty as a man, to protect that beautiful things in life!

_Oi oi oi..._ Vivi, Nami, Dusty, and Usopp sweatdropped, _Sanji wannabe alert!_

Aro just stared at him, blinking, not sure what to say at the moment. She pulled her stare away and screamed, pointing to a large, smoking form laying sprawled on the ground.

Clutching her ears, Dusty followed the panther girl's scream and when she saw the form, her heart fell.

"HERMAN!"

-----

While the others recuperated, Axe, Carue, and Luffy stormed through the thick trees of the hot jungle. Axe lagged behind the other two, using his stone axe (which he managed to pick up) to chop down anything and everything in his way.

_I don't get it...I've taken down stronger people than Mr 3, but then when I use my Bazooka punch against him, I can't get an inch through that friggin' armor of his! What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Ah, so you've come...,"

Axe snapped out his thoughts and stopped his weapon from cutting down both Carue and Luffy. In front of them, a large crowd of Mr 3 look-a-likes occupied the area.

"Welcome to my _Doru Doru Mansion_...," Mr 3's chuckle echoed around them.

"What the hell?" Luffy looked at every single one of the lifelike wax statues, "What's all this?"

Axe scanned the area, "Man, he must be terrified to pull a trick like this off on us," he turned to Luffy, "I probably shoulda killed him when you melted his armor while setting the Set on fire, huh?"

Carue quacked loudly, flapping his arms.

"Well, at least the giant chicken agrees with me,"

Again, Carue quacked, only this time, glaring at Axe.

"Hey, truth be told, Featherhead, you _are_ more like a chicken then a duck. I mean, you're feet are all pointy toes, ducks are supposed to be webbed footed!"

_"Gumo Gumo no Stamp!_"

Axe and Carue broke their argument and turned to see Luffy's leg stretching to the very back of the look-alike crowd, his sandal lodged firmly in the face of the real Mr 3.

Whistling, Axe held his weapon behind his neck, "Man...how'd you know?" he asked, looking at Luffy.

The Straw Hat snorted as his foot came back to him, "Instinct...,"

_What the hell is with this guy?_ Axe stared at Luffy, _He's able to find the real thing, kick his ass, and just call it instinct? This is unbelievable..._ he looked down at his hand and watched it turn granite again, "Luffy, you think those statues of him are as hard as his Candle Champion armor was?"

"Na?" Luffy glanced at him, then looked at the others while Carue stormed off in a direction, "I dunno...,"

"Hm...," Axe walked to the nearest wax figures, ones that looked like Mr 3 clones holding on to each other, laughing about something very funny. He twirled his weapon around a few times, then swung it hard.

Clinking, all the heads of the wax statues fell to the ground, the neck stumps cut perfectly smooth.

_**Now**, I can do damage? This is messed up!_ Axe rubbed his head, _Maybe I **am** getting rusty in fights._

An ear-peircing scream made Axe spin around, gripping his axe tightly. He soon found the source of the scream. He winced as Carue went beserk on Miss Goldenweek.

"Daaaaaamn. Getting owned by a giant chicken...," he shook his head, "That's just sad...," he muttered, then noticed Carue glaring at him, "Oh, like you can do anything to prove me wrong, Clucky Ducky,"

-----

"This is nice...,"

"Yes it is, very relaxing," Chizuru raised her cup of tea and took a sip, "I don't know much about tea, but I think I should get Herman to start buying them. Starting with this," she turned to Sanji, "What kind of tea is this, Sanji-kun?"

Sanji lowered his cup, "That, Chiz-chan, is Earl Grey, and in my opinion, it's the best for afternoon tea sessions,"

Chizuru hummed and lightly moved her foot around, looking around the wax structure they were in, "I can't help but wonder who builds such a lovely place in the middle of the jungle," she thought aloud, even though she already knew who built it.

A gagging sound, as well as Sanji's shadow moving across the wall made her look up to see Sanji heading towards the door.

"Where are you going, Sanji-kun?" she asked casually, "We just became comfortable," she held up her cup, "and I'm not finished with my cup of tea...,"

Sanji shook his head, "We shouldn't be sitting here like this! Nami-san and the others might be needing us right now!"

"They're fine. Five...,"

The blonde cook looked at her, frowning, "What do you mean, they're fine?"

"Four...,"

"Why are you counting?"

"Two...,"

"Oh, that did not take a second!"

"That one did. Two...,"

"You are the strangest-,"

"One!" Chizuru looked down at a heavy looking basket in a nearby corner as it began to shake, a muffled _beru beru_ coming from within. Sanji looked at the basket, then at Chizuru, then at the basket again.

"I dunno what you just did, but that's freaky...,"

Chizuru shrugged and sipped her tea again, "I get that alot, Sanji-kun, doesn't matter if I hear it another time,"

Sanji decided to not say what he was thinking of saying and opened the box. Inside was a Den Den Mushi with a striped shell, along with a number 11 on the shell.

He picked up the Mushi, placed it on the table next to Chizuru's hat and picked up the reciever.

"Thank you for calling, this is the Shitty Restaurant," he greeted, earning a smile from Chizuru, "Wanna place an order?"

**"Cut the bullshit, asshole,"**

Sanji looked taken back while Chizuru raised an eyebrow at the deep, rough voice that came from the other end of the line.

**"Your report is late,"**

"Report?" Sanji looked at Chizuru who shrugged, "Might I inquire as to who is calling?" he asked slowly.

**"It's me...Mr 0,"**

_Mr 0? _Sanji's face made an ugly frown as Chizuru reached for her hat.

_Crocodile..._ the red haired navigator looked at the Den Den Mushi, _So that's what a Shichibukai sounds like._

**"It's been days since I gave you your orders,"** Crocodile growled, **"What the hell is going on?"**

Chizuru walked around the wax building as Sanji remained quiet, _He thinks we're the agents he sent here to kill Vivi and the others_ she chuckled softly, a finger tapping a dagger across her breast, _I thought Shichibukai are supposed to be smart, as well as powerful?_

**"What's with the silence? I asked you a question, Mr 3. Have you and Miss Goldenweek eliminated Princess Vivi, the Axe-Heads and the Mugiwara's?"**

Sanji took a drag of his cigarette, "Yeah, mission accomplished. I got rid of those bastards that found out your secret. So, there's no need to pursue them anymore,"

Chizuru turned and raised an eyebrow at him, but Sanji shook his head.

**"I see, good work. The Unluckies are on their way to your location now. They will make a delivery and confirm the success of your mission,"**

Sanji became more confused, "Unluckies? Delivery?" he glanced at Chizuru, who shrugged. She didn't know either.

**"An Eternal Pose to the Alabasta Kingdom. You and Miss Goldenweek are to return to Alabasta. The time has come, we will now commence the most critical part of our plan. Await detailed instructions upon reaching Alabasta,"**

Sanji and Chizuru didn't hear much of the last transmission. They were too busy looking at a large condor and a small otter in polka-dot pajamas, both wearing sunglasses, who were staring at them through the seperate windows of the wax house. The Condor was in front of Sanji, and the Otter was in front of Chizuru.

"Who are these two?" Sanji glanced at Chizuru.

"My guess would be...," Chizuru stopped as the condor disappeared behind it's wings, then appeared with a large set of gun barrels on it's back, while the otter split a large shell in half, pointy spikes shining in the sunlight, "...the Unluckies,"

**"Oi, what's going on?"** Crocodile asked after a few more moments of silence.

Sanji turned back to the Den Den Mushi, a few beads of sweat rolling down his face, "Uh...nothing...nothing at all," he said, slightly nervous.

A second later, the condor let loose a volley of bullets that tore apart the seat Sanji was sitting on just moments before, as well as blowing holes in the walls. Sanji and Chizuru managed to duck behind the wax table as the bird fired on them.

"Well...this is a nice event for a relaxing afternoon," Chizuru joked, turning to the Straw Hats cook, "What do you have planned for tomorrow?"

Before Sanji had a chance to answer, Chizuru rolled out from behind the safe wax furniture at the first sign of ceasefire. The navigator pulled out her largest draggers from her boots as the otter rushed at her, it's shell claws pointed towards her.

"It's gonna take more than that to kill me, shorty," she hissed bringing her daggers downward, just barely stopping the claws from slicing into her flesh.

A loud click made her look up. The condor now had it's guns trained on her.

"OI!"

The condor turned it's head just in time for Sanji to wrap his feet around it's neck

"CUT IT OUT!" he shouted before twisting both legs hard. A loud cracking sound was heard and the condor fell to the floor, it's neck twisted all the way around.

Chizuru nodded in approval before pushing off against the otter, and using one of her blades to slice it hard across the chest, blood spurting onto the white waxy surroundings, as well as her front.

**"What happened? What was that noise?"**

Wiping her dagger clean, Chizuru walked over and snatched the Den Den Mushi reciever up before Sanji, "It was nothing...sir," she said calmly and easily, "One of those Mugiwara's was still alive, but don't worry, we killed him off,"

**"..._alive_, Miss Goldenweek? Your partner said the mission was already finished,"**

_Great, now he thinks I'm the guy's partner_ Chizuru shook her head, _Baka..._

"Yes, that's what we thought, Boss, but he was a lot tougher than we thought,"

**"So, in other words, he gave me a false report,"**

Chizuru shook her head, "Uh...in a sense, yeah, but don't worry, he's down and out for sure, sir...,"

**"...whatever. In any case, you and Mr 3 are to report straight to Alabasta,"**

"Yes sir, we're on our way now," Chizuru placed the reciever back on the shell of the Den Den Mushi and glanced at Sanji who was picking up something from the floor, "For a boss of a crime syndicate and a Shichibukai, Crocodile's a complete and utter dumbass,"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: okay...well, I hope this was a good chapter. Sorry it took me so long, had...lotta things with different fics goin', lol. I'm also sorry if it's kinda bleh, considering what's happened to Axe, but you'll see what might be going on with him in the next chapter. Ja ne!**

**Devon: Finally, we leave this place...**

**Kirsty: I thought you liked it here.**

**Devon: I did until the guys after my head showed up and took my brother. Wait, what's Macleod so happy about?**

**Aro: I dunno, but you guys just got a new traveling partner!**

**Devon: Aw shit...**

**Aro: Nya, nya, nya...don't worry, just until I get to the next island is all.**

**Axe: Herman, why did you fall? Given word about your species, you should've put more of a fight.**

**Herman: Forgive me captain, but I think I was too scared to fight against a human.**

**Axe: ...well, whatever the reason it was, you need to stop being scared, otherwise you're outta the crew. If you want your dream to come true, you gotta get your hands dirty and do some damage.**

**On the next chapter of Desert Storm...**

**New Nakama, Old Fears**

**Axe: Maybe Herman isn't the only one who was scared...**


	23. New Nakama, Old Fears

**New Nakama, Old Fears**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So...you two got some explaining to do,"

Axe stared down Herman and Chizuru, his arms across his chest. They had regrouped shortly after the incident with the Baroque Work's Agents, and Axe pulled the two of them away to have a little chat.

"First off, Chizuru," he glanced at his red-haired navigator, "The others tell me that you were with them when you arrived, but after Luffy crashed into them, you were gone,"

"That's true, Captain," she nodded and put her hands behind her back, "I was with Sanji. Now, before you go on and on about how I should've stayed with them, may I remind you that while I was with him, I not only managed to find out some stuff about their Boss, but I managed to help take out two more members of their organization _and_ helped both crews obtain an Eternal Pose for Alabasta," she smiled confidently, "I think I helped out more than I could've in the battle,"

Axe glared at her, then turned to Herman, "Alright, now about _you_. Herman, how the hell did you lose a fight? I mean, merman are supposed to be incredibly strong _and_ with the way your body is built, you should've lasted longer and actually threw a punch instead of defensive moves!"

Herman rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm sorry, Captain. I really wanted to go against him, after I freed the girls from the painter girls' strange colors, but...," he shook his head, "Something prevented me from doing it,"

"What do you mean, something 'prevented' you from doing it?" Axe raised an eyebrow, "What the _hell_ could've stopped you from fighting against a guy who could throw explosive snot at you?!"

"Captain,"

"WHAT?!" he snapped his head to Chizuru.

She cleared her throat, "In his defense, he _did_ save Aro and Dusty,"

"I don't care, he could've protected the others, but instead, he gets barbecued!" he roared, turning back to Herman, "What the _hell_, Herman?!"

The merman started to look away, but Axe reached up and grabbed his eyestalks, making the large lobsterman wince in pain.

His captain pulled the eyestalks hard, making Herman practically bow to him, "Look...I'm sorry, for doing this and I know it hurts, but if you are gonna be a part of _my_ crew, you have to be willing to fight and get your hands dirty! I know you're from Arlong's crew, and I know you hated not being able to do a damn thing to stop him from taking over the village, but damn, at least you fought _him_!"

He let go of the stalks and wiped his hand as Herman massaged his precious eyes, "I know I may come off as a harsh bastard right now, but to survive and make your dream come true, Herman, you gotta be willing to do stuff, even if that stuff doesn't fit well with you, trust me on this. Now, can I trust that you..._both_ of you," he glanced at Chizuru, "To stick with your nakama, and do your best to watch their back while they watch yours?"

The two of them nodded slowly, Herman still massaging his eyes.

"Good...go and get the ship ready for departure,"

As his chef and navigator left the large clearing where the other members of their crew, Luffy's crew, and the recovering Dorry and Broggy were relaxing, Axe rubbed his eyes, a little frustrated.

_I guess I should be easier on them. Most of them are newbies on the Grand Line and I'm treating them like their seasoned pros... _he sat down slowly, crossing his legs, _Maybe Herman isn't the only one who's afraid. Maybe I'm afraid of losing these guys like I did my last crew...or losing them **to** my last crew. _

He looked up at Dorry and Broggy, who were covered in bandages, _I know I helped set these guys up to be taken down for their bounty...but I'm very happy that they survived. I should go and confess to them that I had a hand in this, but I fear that they would get extremely angry and try to kill me...possibly killing my nakama in the process._

"Uh...yo?"

Axe turned around to see DJ standing nearby, looking a little nervous.

"Hey, Macleod,"

DJ's eye twitched as he sat down next to him, "Don't call me that...,"

"Well, the way I see it, you're just a kid I'm giving passage to, so I can call ya whatever the hell I want," Axe shot back, massaging his shoulder, "I heard what you did for Dusty. I thank you for protecting my nakama,"

The speedy swordsman shook his head, "No need. I'm always glad to help out a 'damsel in distress' here and there,"

Axe snorted, "I wouldn't call her that. Dusty may get herself into trouble at times, but man, does she hate being called a damsel. Besides, most of the time, she can handle herself. She used to be in a great pirate crew deeper into the Grand Line,"

DJ stared at him, "You're kidding...,"

"Nope. I swear on my family's name, that she's tougher than she looks. Hell, even got a higher bounty than you, I think," he looked at DJ, "So, mind if I ask you a few questions?"

Macleod shrugged, "Naw, go ahead. I'll answer them if I can,"

"When did you eat the Devil Fruit that gave you super speed?"

DJ sighed and looked up at the sky, "Oh...wow...I think it was about three years ago. I was on a merchant island...don't remember which of the Four Seas it was in, but I picked it up at a vendor's stand. They said that it'd make me stronger,"

"So you bought it and ate it," Axe finished.

"Hey," he passenger shrugged, "I needed to get stronger to make my dream come true, so, why not?"

Axe raised an eyebrow, "So...you're a dreamer," he observed.

"Hey, who isn't? They do call this the Era of Dreams, right? Well, that and the great Age of Piracy," DJ chuckled.

"True, true," Axe scratched his chin, "So, what's your dream?"

"Well, truth be told, I have two dreams. Does that sound stupid, having two dreams while most people have one?"

Axe shook his head, "Not to me. My chef, the big lobster guy? He has two dreams of his own. To make this a better world for both Merman and human species, and to find All Blue, the chef's paradise. But anyway...about yours?"

"...for one, I want to be a strong swordsman. Maybe even the best,"

_Oh man, a Sanji wannabe **and** a Zolo wannabe _Axe sweatdropped, _But...I shouldn't say anything on that._

"Why be the best?"

"To protect the people who are dear to me, and to help them achieve _their _dreams. So you can see," DJ tapped the katana on his back, "They go hand in hand...,"

Axe looked at him for a long while then stood up, sighing and dusting off the seat of his clothes, "Tell me, kid, you got any skills besides fighting?"

DJ looked at him quizzically, "Uh...waddya mean?"

"Do you have a specialty?"

"Oh...uh...well, when I was younger, I used to play a piano pretty well, and I carry a flute with me to pass the time,"

Axe cracked his neck, "So, you're a musician,"

DJ shrugged, "Yeah, I guess you can call me that,'

"A musician with dreams to protect, become stronger, and a man who's eaten a Devil Fruit,"

"Yeah...where you going with this?"

Axe turned and held out his hand, "Where I'm going with this is. I'm in current need of a musician on my crew, and it would be very good to have one who can hold his own in a fight. Now, I know that you have a thing for the girls in my crew, and I respect your wishes to protect them as long as you were travelling with us, but now I'm offering you a chance to make sure that they achieve their dreams, and therefore, achieving one of yours. What do you say? Will you join the Axe-Head Pirates, DJ Macleod?"

-----

"Oi, Herman!"

The lobster merman looked over the railing to see Devon cutting up the pieces of his kill, "What?" he called out.

Devon nudged the dino's corpse, "What do you think? How much can we use?"

Herman scanned the body parts, "The rib area, the tail, and the legs! That'll give us more protein,"

"What about the other parts? Do we have any use or enough room for those?"

_Well, we do...but I don't think we can use them for meals. However..._ Herman gave a thumbs up, "Yeah, we can take those two. I'll make them into jerky or something. Plus, we can use the bones for something, I'm sure of it!"

"Hey, Herman! Guess what!"

Herman turned to see Dusty and Aro standing behind him, wide smiles on their faces. He looked back and forth at them, "Lemme have one try. You two are hungry and want me to make you something?"

Dusty put her hands on her hips, "Hey, just because I pigged out on leftover fish _one_ time doesn't mean I eat all the time. Besides, I'm sure we can get Sanji to cook for us if it's too much of a hassle for ya," she looked away, looking miffed.

Herman opened his mouth to protest, but sighed, "I'm sorry, young one...what is it that you want?"

"Nothing," Dusty giggled and wrapped her arms around Aro's neck, "We just talked to the captain, and he said that we can take Aro with us to the next island!" she squealed.

"WHAT?! OH, GOD DAMMIT!"

Herman's eyestalks twisted around, looking at Devon, then back at Aro, who looked a bit hurt.

"Don't worry, miss, he doesn't mean it. I think he's just threatened that the crew has more females than males. Don't take offense," he apologized.

Aro shrugged and hopped onto Axe's hammock nearby, "Nah...it's good," she rolled onto the middle of the hammock and curled up, her ears flicking slightly and tail swaying back and forth, "I call this spot as my bed,".

Dusty and Herman sweatdropped, _But, that's the captain's hammock..._

-----

"Put that here...put that there...oh, gotta use this...here!"

Niri sat hunched over a table in the girl's quarters, pieces of metal and an assortment of tools surrounding her as she stuck her tongue out, looking at the creation in front of her.

"Oi, watcha doing?"

The ebony-haired sniper jumped and slowly turned to see Kirsty looking over her shoulder, "I'm...trying not to shit myself while working on a new piece of hardware. Geez, next time, knock,"

"Well, I do sleep here, so I don't really need to knock," Kirsty pointed out, looking at the pieces of metal, "So what's the hardware, exactly?"

"A long-range rifle," Niri said proudly, running her hand along a smooth tube with a trigger near the end, "If I can get this made and working fine, I bet I can blow the friggin' head off any Baroque's agent from a mile away...,"

Kirsty looked at her nervously, "...Niri, have you ever thought of therapy?"

Niri just flipped her off and went back to work, "I got this and my shotgun upgrade I need to work on...," she tapped a large metal can nearby, "If I can get that thing upgraded, I'll be able to wipe out more people before I need to reload...so hey," she giggled and rubbed her hands together, "I'm gonna be one hell of a shooter!"

"Uh...yeah, if you say so," Kirsty backed away from her friend, "I'm gonna go check on the others. I think that Aro and Dusty had a heart attack when we got blasted out of the Island Eater's stomach...,"

-----

"Captain, ya mind tellin' me why you invited that guy to the crew?"

Devon crossed his arms, looking at DJ talking to Aro and Dusty while Axe sat next to him, chewing on a rack of dinosaur meat.

Axe gulped down the meat, "He's strong, has a dream...plus he seems to get along with the girls well. Unlike a few people,"

Devon glared at him, "I get along just fine with them!"

"Yeah, especially Kirsty,"

"W-what?! What is that supposed to mean?!"

Axe shrugged, "You're on good terms with her. You let her help ya with Austin when ya need to, you spar with her, plus, you talk openly to her. Sheesh, nothing more," he glanced at his First Mate, "That is...unless you wanna tell us something?"

Before Devon had a chance to speak, a scream for help ripped through the air.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Okay...um I hope that was good. I had more planned, but after much thought, I decided that'd have to wait until next chapter. I know this was blah, but still, I hope it was enjoyable. Later!**

**Kirsty: Nami's sick? Outta my way!**

**Axe: I'm not gonna let you treat her, doc.**

**Kirsty: Wait, what? I have to, I'm a doctor, that's what I do.**

**Axe: I said NO.**

**Kirsty: Why not?!**

**Axe: Because some things they gotta learn about the Grand Line on their own, and this is one of them!**

**In the next chapter of Desert Storm...**

**Axe's Cruel Order: Lesson in Piracy**


	24. Axe's Cruel Order: Lesson in Piracy

**Axe's Cruel Order: Lesson in Piracy**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Axe sat at the galley's table, his normal racks of meat and a mug of hot chocolate sitting in front of him as Herman went back and forth, preparing hot meals for the rest of the crew. It had been a few days since they found out Nami had been stricken with an illness that practically crippled her from her navigator duties...but luckily, she, along with Chizuru, managed to steer both ships from a harsh storm that would've wrecked them both.

Now, he was sitting in the galley, a thick black coat on his back and heavy pants and snow boots on his lower half. The weather had turned terribly cold since the storm, and he had an idea of where they were headed. The islands in the Grand Line, while they also differ in state and pace of progress, each one of them had a different climate all year around. From the look and feel of it, they were headed into a winter island area.

"How're your burns, Herman?"

"Fine, Captain, they're pretty much healed...,"

"Good. What about your eyes?" Axe took a sip of his cocoa, "By the way, you _do_ know that I didn't mean to hurt them, right?"

Herman sighed and took a seat in front of his captain, having his own hot drink in a webbed hand, "I know, I know. You were upset that I went down before anyone else,"

Axe nodded, "Yeah...that's my fault. I know you're strong, and you got caught off guard, but all I want is that my nakama to be safe...," he looked up at Herman, smiling a bit, "Forgive me?"

The lobsterman chuckled and held up his cup, "Forgiven,".

Both the captain and his chef laughed lightly as they banged their cups together softly.

"How's the dino meat?"

"Oh, it's fantastic! The others should be here eating some. Where are they exactly?"

Herman twisted his eyes to the galley's door, "Well...I think most of them are keeping an eye out for land in this freezing sea," he murmured, eyes twisting back around, "However...I don't think Kirsty's come out of the infirmary yet. She's still pissed at you,"

Axe shrugged, "Hey...let her be mad. No skin off my nose,"

-Flashback-

_"Axe...Captain, please!"_

_The black haired treasure hunter shook his head, arms folded over his chest as Kirsty held her doctor's coat, her medical bag on the table nearby._

_"No,"_

_"But Nami could die!"_

_Axe frowned, "You and the Straw Hats are facing a lesson about the open seas right now...,"_

_Nami had become very ill earlier that day, as they all found out after a scream from the Going Merry shocked them to full alert. Vivi, Luffy, Usopp and Sanji had checked her out and as soon as her temperature shot up to forty degrees Celcius, they knew that she needed help and fast._

_"I know she could die, Kirsty, but I cannot let you treat her," he said firmly._

_Kirsty gawked at him, "How can you say such a thing, Axe? I'm a doctor, it's my job to treat people!"_

_Axe shrugged, "Yes, normally, but in this case, not her. Now, I forbid you to go over there,"_

_"What are you gonna do to stop me?"_

_"Well...I **could** have both Devon and DJ stand guard outside the door, making sure you don't go over there. Or, I could fight you here and now until you've exhausted your ability to heal, then I'll beat you until you can barely move yourelf. **Or **I could tie you and leave you hanging over the railing until you swear that you won't disobey me," he shrugged again, "It's your choice, doctor,"_

_Kirsty growled and shoved him out of the infirmary, "Asshole!"._

_The captain didn't even flinch as the infirmary door slammed shut in front of him._

-End Flashback-

Axe choked on a piece of dino meat, but managed to keep himself alive by beating his chest.

"You okay?"

He nodded, waving Herman off, "I'm fine, don't worry. I've had worse enemies than a single piece of lizard meat," Axe looked to the galley door, "Where _are_ those guys?"

"I think I heard something breach the water's surface a short time ago...," Herman shrugged, "Maybe they caught something?"

-At that very moment...-

Devon sat calmly on the deck, looking at the large group of heavily armed men in thick coats that covered both their ship's topside, and the _Going Merry_ nearby.

"...anyone know who these weirdoes are?" he asked loudly.

Niri shook her head, "Nope...but I don't think they're friendly...," she commented, not moving a muscle.

Dusty and Aro stood in front of Austin, keeping the guns and blades trained on them instead of the boy.

The kitsune turned to the neko user, "You know 'em?"

Aro shook her head, "Nope, and I sure as hell would've remembered them because I would've remembered _that_!" she pointed to a huge metal encased boat that was floating closeby.

That ship had, what looked like anyway, a couple of hundred men on board, including two strange men. One with an afro and black puff balls at edges around his beard, and the other one looked like a strange jester carrying a bow, clothed in checkered dressings.

"I think you also would've remembered something like _that_," Chizuru said calmly, nodding to Luffy's ship.

Everyone present turned to see a very fat, stocky man in fur and some kind of metal clothing...tearing apart and _eating_ the ship's sides.

"Who the _hell_ is that guy?" Devon muttered, rising to his feet.

One of the men pressed his gun barrel on Devon's chest, "That's Wapol-sama, ruler of the Drum Kingdom, and right now, he's having a snack, so don't disturb him and don't cause trouble, pirate!"

Devon sighed and turned his head to the others, "Okay...so...one of us, or just free-for-all?" he asked calmly.

"Aw, lemme have some fun, guys...,"

Everyone turned to see DJ climbing the stairs from below deck, his katana over his shoulder.

"Where you hiding, coward?" Devon muttered, earning a glare from his fellow swordsman.

"I wasn't _hiding_, I was checking inventory because Chizuru-chan and Niri-san wanted me to!" the brunette ittoryu user snapped, unsheathing his blade, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll take care of these guys,"

Devon chuckled and stepped back, ignoring numerous guns and blades pointing at him, "You're welcome to-,"

"Speed-Speed Cutter!"

DJ disappeared in a blur, making every soldier and even his nakama blink in surprise and confusion.

Everyone watched as large bloody gashes appeared on one soldier, then another, then another, and then another until DJ reappeared beside Devon, sheathing his weapon. As blood fell from their wounds, the soldiers fell altogther, either out of it, or moaning in pain.

"..try," Devon finished, staring at DJ's handiwork. He slowly turned to the super fast swordsman, who was grinning from ear to ear, "Beginner's luck,"

"Eh," DJ shrugged and tapped his shoulder with his blade, "If you say so, baka-Demon,"

"What the _hell_ did you just call me?!"

"You heard me!"

Chizuru, Aro, Dusty, Niri and Austin sweatdropped at the two of them.

"Who do those two remind you of?" Chizuru asked quietly.

Niri, Dusty, and Austin turned over to the _Going Merry_ to see the large fat man in fur and metal open his mouth wide and chomp hard onto Luffy's torso.

"What the _hell_?!" Dusty gawked at him, tilting her head a little, "That fat bastard just ate Luffy!"

The next thing they saw, Luffy's arms were stretching past them and the _Tomahawk_, far to the distance.

Chizuru clicked her tongue, "_Baku Baku no Mi_,"

"Baka Baka no Mi?" Dusty looked at her, "He ate a moron fruit?"

Niri, Aro, and Austin fell over.

Chizuru giggled and patted her on the shoulder, "No, kitsune, _Baku Baku no Mi_. I've heard about it before. Apparently, it grants the user who eats it an unsatiable hunger that must be fed very often, and it looks like that Straw Hat doesn't like to be eaten," she explained just as Luffy's arms shot past them, back to the _Going Merry _and rammed hard into the fat man's body, knocking Luffy out of his stomach and sending him flying into the sky.

"Ooooh...pretty," Aro breathed as the giant man soon became a sparkling twinkle in the distance, "Make a wish on the star!"

Chizuru shook her head, "I can see why Dusty gets along with you, Aro-chan,"

"Nya?" Aro turned to her, ears twitching underneath her beanie, "Watcha mean?"

-Meanwhile-

Axe blew the steam from his refill of cocoa after Herman poured it into his mug, "Well, I dunno what they're doing out there, but I hope they don't die of pneumonia,"

Herman nodded and took a sip of his own drink, "Mhm...o'course, if that happens, we could have Kirsty just heal 'em,"

Sighing, Axe looked up to the ceiling, "Man, I wish something interesting would happen. It's boring right now,"

"So true, Captain, so true," Herman nodded again, "Later, I'll check the nets and see if we caught anything,"

"Nets?"

"Yeah, I found some fishing nets below deck and decided to put them to good use. If we're lucky, we'll snag some exotic winter fish,"

"Ooooh...tasty,"

-The Next Day...-

"LAND HO! RISE AND SHINE AND GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASSES, BOYS, WE GOT LAND!"

Axe yawned as he exited his cabin, putting on his coat after hearing Niri's shriek, "Damn, Niri...wake the dead why don't ya?" he mumbled, walking onto the deck. He looked around to see his other male nakama stumbling about.

Austin rubbed his arms together, even though he was wearing a coat, scarf and gloves. Devon wore thick pants, and, believe it or not, only a tee-shirt with his mountain pattern jacket over it. Niri, Aro, Dusty, Chizuru, and Kirsty wore heavy coats over themselves, along with their own boots and gloves. Niri even had a thick snow hat over her head.

Axe couldn't help but grin at his childhood friend. For as long as he knew her, she never did like the cold weather, so whenever it came to their town, she's wrap up in as many warm clothes as possible. Looking around, he noticed that she wasn't the only one with layers and layers of clothing on.

Herman stood on the deck, his legs shivering violently as he rubbed his body rapidly, large gloves moving up and down the giant coat he wore.

"Oi, Herman, you okay?" he asked, walking over.

Herman slowly turned to Axe, who could see small icicles growing on the chef's spikey mustache, "N-n-n-not r-r-really...c-c-c-old w-w-w-weather n-n-never was k-k-k-k-kind t-t-to m-me," he shivered.

Axe raised an eyebrow, "Really? You seemed fine yesterday," he commented. Herman nodded, "Y-Y-Yes, c-c-captain. I w-w-was inside the heated g-g-g-g-galley...,"

"Ooooh," the captain nodded, "Okay, makes sense,"

"WHOO! Love this weather!"

Everyone turned to their musician to see him using his Speed Speed Fruit powers to rub his arms against his body, the limbs looking like a complete blur to them.

Kirsty sweatdropped, _Well...at least he won't freeze to death_ she thought before turning to the navigator, who had a large map in her hands, "What's the island called?" she asked.

Chizuru looked up, then back at the map, "Well, if this is correct, the island ahead of us is called Drum Island,"

Kirsty's eyes wide as saucers, "Did you...just say...Drum Island?" she murmured.

"Mhm," Chizuru nodded, not even noticing the change in her friend, "It is...or rather, _was_ home to some of the worlds best doctors, but after an incident a while back, they all left. If Straw Hat hopes to find help for Vivi there, he'll be in for some disappointment,"

Kirsty looked at the island as both ships advanced, a distant look in her eyes.

"Oi, Axe," Niri walked over to the captain, "You think we'll run into trouble here? I wanna try out my new toys,"

Axe looked at her, surprised, "What makes you think we'll run into anything bad?"

"Oh c'mon. It's a pattern man. First, we meet up with Straw Hat at Whiskey Peak, and then we get caught up in this thing with Vivi. _Then_, we go to Little Garden with them and we nearly get killed by a couple of Baroque Works people. You honestly think that we'll have a peaceful time?"

Axe looked at her for a few long moments and nodded, "Good point...,"

"It won't matter if we run into trouble or not," Dusty latched herself onto Axe's back again, arms wrapped around his torso and a large smile on her face, "We'll kick their asses! If we happen to fall, our captain will pick up the slack and kick their asses even harder!"

_Well, either me or Straw Hat and his crew..._ Axe smiled at the thought, "Damn straight! I'll kick anyone's ass that messes with me or you guys!" he yelled so loud, he made Dusty let go and hit the deck.

"Ouchies...," Aro winced as Dusty hit the deck, "Right on her tail...,"

-----

At that moment, a man who was sitting on a stool, enjoying a meal of steaming meat racks, stopped in mid-bite and looked around.

"Oi..., something wrong with the food?"

The man turned back around to face the owner of the restaurant and shook his head, "Nah...it's fine," he gulped down the racks in seconds and held the plate out, "More?"

"THAT'S THE 50TH PLATE YOU'VE HAD!!"

"So? I want more, c'mon, man, I'm starvin',"

The owner stared at the man for the longest time. He wasn't a native to Bighorn Village, that much was certain. For one thing, besides a pair of jeans, and a pair of boots, the only thing this man wore were bandages on his left arm. He had short hair, which was so light in color, it almost matched the snow outside. Finally, the thing that set him different from the villagers were his eyes. Not many people in the village had hazel eyes, but even if they did, they were far different from this man's eyes. Something in those eyes made the owner feel very uncomfortable.

"So...?" the customer nudged the plate forward, "More?"

The owner sighed in defeat, not wanting this bad mojo-giving man a reason to start trouble.

"Yeah, yeah...hang on,"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Okay, that one ish down and done with. I'm sorry, if this wasn't as good as previous chapters, it was kinda bleh. Kinda consider it a filler chapter, okay...despite Wapol being there and fighting.**

**Kirsty: You people say a witch doctor lives here in the Rockies? Captain, I'm going with Luffy and Sanji to get Nami help!**

**Axe: How do I know that you won't disobey my order?**

**Devon: Because I'll go, too.**

**Kirsty: I don't need to be watched!**

**Axe: Well, whatever. Kirsty, what's up with you, you been acting strange ever since we landed?**

**Kirsty: Uh...it's nothing, Captain.**

**Dusty: Ooooh...Axe, look! A guy's pigging out on your meal!**

**Axe: HEY!**

**On the next chapter of Desert Storm**

**Drum Island: Enter Shidyk the Shade**


	25. Drum Island: Enter Shidyk the Shade

**Drum Island: Enter Shidyk the Shade**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece. If I did, I would've NEVER let 4Kids touch the English dub in the first place!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Man, it's freakin' _freezin_' out here!"

"Hey, you don't like it, you should've stay inside the ship,"

Niri stuck her tongue out at Axe as the two of them, along with most of the Straw Hats and their own crew, followed a very large man in a green coat, carrying a big object on his back.

"Bite me. I had to come along to make sure none of the others pissed these guys off...," Niri jerked a gloved thumb to the crowd of armed men in coats, "Besides, I got a weird feeling about this place,"

Axe raised an eyebrow, "You mean that feeling that said we could run into some sort of trouble?"

She nodded and fingered the pistol at her hip, "Mhm...you know how I am with feelings,"

"Yeah, I also know how you are with money,"

_WHAP!_

Axe sighed as Niri lowered her fist, a small bump on his head, "You got some issues to work out,"

_WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!_

A few more small bumps formed onto the first one.

Devon shook his head as he carried Austin on his back, walking between Dusty and Aro, "I don't believe this. We come here, looking for help for Nami because Axe won't let Kirsty heal her, Vivi gets shot when we land, and now we're having an escort to a village to make sure we don't do anything stupid...,"

"AAAAAAAAH!"

The three turned to see Usopp screaming and pointing to something ahead of them, eyes as wide as dinner plates.

Following his gaze, everyone else turned and were very shocked to see a huge, white bear walking on two feet towards them, using a giant pick-ax as a walking stick.

Devon, Dusty, Aro, and Austin stared at the beast as it came towards them.

"A Hiking Bear," the huge man in front of them explained, "They're not dangerous, but be sure to bow in the mountain-climber manner," he advised, bowing to the side with the rest of the group. The bear gave the bow back and passed by harmlessly.

"Well, that wasn't too hard...," Devon noted as he walked. A soft tap on his head made him look over his shoulder to see Austin pointing behind them. The swordsman facefaulted as he saw Dusty, Aro, and Usopp playing dead in the snow.

"...didn't they listen to the big guy?" he wondered aloud. He looked back ahead of them and noticed Kirsty was practically chewing off the large man's ear. He raised and an eyebrow and looked back at his brother, "Wonder what's up with her?"

Austin could only shrug, unable to give an answer.

-----

After a short while, the group of pirates entered Big Horn Village, looking at the different buildings, citizens and the strange animals that walked the streets.

"Dude, I'm freezing my _cajones_ off," Axe wheezed, hopping up and down, "Anyone got like a bag of hot rocks I can stuff between my legs?"

"To make up for the rocks that are _supposed_ to be there already, but aren't?"

Axe glanced at Niri who was grinning slyly at her joke.

Kirsty looked around at the buildings, then looked down the street, straight towards a huge mountain that was shaped like a cylinder.

_Doctorine...is this the same place you told me about? If it is, and you're here, have you changed at all from when you taught me?_

-Flashback-

_"Uh...Doctorine, what do I do?!"_

_"Give the brat some medicine like I told you to,"_

_"Shouldn't we put him into an easy sleep first?"_

_"...fine,"_

_Kirsty watched in shock as her mentor whopped the young boy upside the head, knocking him out cold._

_"WHAT KIND OF ANESTHETIC WAS **THAT**?!"_

_"Hey, it worked didn't it? Now, do what I told you to do...,"_

-End Flashback-

"Hey, Kirsty,"

The doctor snapped out of her trip down memory lane and turned to see Niri looking at her, worried.

"Huh?"

"You okay?"

Kirsty nodded and rubbed her arms, "Yeah...yeah, I'm just fine. Just kinda...takin' in the area, ya know? It's very chilly, yet so many people seem to enjoy the year-round weather,"

Niri frowned, _Something's gnawing at her...but I don't think she's gonna talk about it for now. I think I can leave her be on that subject...until she's ready._

"AAH! ANOTHER HIKING BEAR!"

"Bow...,"

Niri and Kirsty turned and facefaulted as they watched Axe, Dusty, Aro, Luffy, and Usopp bow to a very large being walking up to them. Only, it wasn't a bear. It was just a very large, rather fat woman in a fur coat.

**(Author's Note: One of the funnies parts in the series, in my opinion)**

_Bakas..._ the two Axe-Head females thought at the same time, _Wonder what the others are up to?_

-----

"C'mon, Herman...,"

"I'm not coming out,"

"Herman...c'mon, it's nice! We'll have a snow ball fight!"

"No,"

"Sparring match?"

"_No_,"

"How 'bout we barbecue Carue?"

"_Hell_ no,"

DJ sighed and shrugged, "Fine...stay in the hot water, but don't come crying to me if Zolo comes at ya with a large stick of butter and a shell cracker,"

DJ, Chizuru and Herman decided to stay on the _Tomahawk_ while the others went on the mainland with some of Luffy's crew. Zolo and Carue stayed behind as well: Zolo was off training in his swordsmanship in some way while Carue lay shivering underneath a large blanket. Herman decided that if he wasn't going on land, he would stay where it was warm. Unfortunately, the only place that could be warm for a merman, was to stuff firewood under the tub and light it on fire to keep it to a high temperature.

Herman sighed in comfort as he sank beneath the bubbling water.

_I don't care if this is how my aquatic brethren meet their ends in human eateries, compared to the weather outside, I'd be **glad** to be boiled..._

The merman's stalks slowly gazed upward at the ceiling, a smile under the bubbles.

_I still find it hard to believe that Axe asked me to join the crew. There's something about that boy. Not many people like my kind because of some brutalities my kinfolk have brought about to humans. But, he welcomed me with open arms. He didn't judge me, he didn't care who I once worked with or what I was associated with. He's special, that much I've gathered, but there's something else. He's filled with pain and sadness. What could've happened to boy with such a big heart?_

"Hey, Herman, wanna come see this? Chizuru's got this trick with her knives where she stabs the wood between her fingers, getting faster and faster each time! Wanna see?!"

The merman sighed and turned his stalks to the door, "Not right now...,"

"Alright, but if you hear a high pitched scream of pain...,"

"I'll come get you and try to reattach your finger," Herman finished, sinking beneath the hot water again.

-----

"Alright, munchy-munchy time,"

Axe plopped down onto a bar stool and twirled around, a large smile on his face. Aro and Dusty looked at him, sweatdropping.

"Uh, Cap'n?" Dusty tapped him on the shoulder, "Shouldn't we be looking for a doctor for Nami with the others?" she asked.

Axe shook his head, "I told ya, just like I told Kirsty. Nami's _not_ part of _our_ crew, she's a part of _Luffy's_ crew, so he's responsible for her,"

"Nya...," Aro shrugged, "Well, either way, I hope she gets better...,"

"Same. Now," Axe banged the bar, causing the wood to splinter, "Oi, oi, barkeep! Got any meat here?!"

A man wearing an apron and an exhausted look on his face came out from behind a curtain, carrying a plate of racked meat, "Hold yer horses, young'on, I got another customer chowing down my food!"

Axe groaned and slowly sank, his chin tounching the splintered bar, "But I'm hungry...," he whined.

Dusty sweatdropped, _Didn't he eat most of the fridge before coming on land?_ she wondered, eye twitching.

A short time later, the barkeep came up to Axe's seat, a large stack of meat on a larger plate, steam rising from the sizzling food.

"About damn time!" Axe rubbed his hands together, "What kept ya, old timer?"

The barkeep scowled at him and jerked a thumb over his shoulder to a young man with short grey hair sitting on the other end of the bar, "Him...he's eaten about fifty or more plates of my food, and I'm running low,"

Dusty and Aro raised an eyebrow at the other customer. Unlike the other people on this island, he barely wore any clothes at all. He only had on a pair of pants, boots, and a large set of bandages that went from his hand to his shoulder.

"Wow...ain't he freezin' without much clothes?" Dusty asked, ears twitching.

"He's kinda cute...," Aro sighed.

Dusty sweatdropped and patted her friend on the shoulder, "C'mon back to the real world, Panther-chan,"

"But he _is_...,"

Axe glanced at the man with light hair and seconds later, his eyes went wide.

Dusty noticed the change in her captain and raised an eyebrow, "Wassup, boss?"

The dark haired treasure hunter snapped back to the words of his nakama and quickly took a rack of meat, tearing off a chunk of it, "Nuffin'...,"

The kitsune frowned and hopped onto the bar, angering the barkeep as he tried to bat her furry tail away from the rest of the bar.

"Axe, I may not know you as well as Niri, but c'mon...I know when somethin's buggin' ya, so spill,"

Axe stopped in midbite and looked up at his scout/entertainer, "...you're not gonna let this go, are ya, Kit?"

"Nuh-uh," Dusty shook her head, smiling, "So, wassup?"

"That guy...," Axe pointed to the other customer in the bar, the one who was chowing down like no other.

"Uh huh...what about?" Aro asked, plopping down beside him.

Axe kept pointing to the shirtless stranger, "That man...is the most famous Zoan-user molestor in the Grand Line!" he screamed.

Aro and Dusty shrieked and ran out of the bar, arms in the air as the shirtless man fell off his seat, face going red.

Axe leaned to the side, "Sorry pal, but they were annoying me...," he shrugged, "You okay?"

The man hacked up the piece of meat he was choking on and glared at Axe, "Fine...you couldn't have thought of a better way to get rid of those brats?"

Axe shrugged again, "Yeah...but I didn't feel like scarring them for life,"

"...didn't you just do that?" the man asked, eye twitching.

"To a smaller degree, I think," Axe tossed a piece of meat into his mouth, "No hard feelings about my sanity being safe at your expense?"

"..."

"What?"

-----

Devon leaned against a wall, watching Niri and Austin have a snowball fight, a small smile on his face.

"It's not everyday, _literally_, that we come across such a nice place long enough to have some fun,"

The swordsman turned to see Kirsty walking up to him, smiling as she watched Austin launch a barrage of snowballs at their nakama.

"Hey...,"

"Hey yourself," Kirsty planted herself a few inches away from his spot on the wall, "...Austin seems happy to be here,"

Devon nodded, "It's one of the rare times he can be a kid instead of a boy who can use Impact Dials and other Dials to kill our enemies," he scratched his cheek, "I remember when we first started out on our own. Most nights, he would do nothing but cry his heart out,"

"When a child does nothing but cry, that means he has an unhealthy body,"

He looked at Kirsty, "Say _what_?"

Kirsty shrugged, "Something someone told me a long time ago. She taught me many things. Taught me medicine, taught me to fight...although, I honed myself over the years after she left. It's been about six years since I've seen or heard from her...,"

"Sounds like you've got an adoptive mother,"

Again, she shrugged, "Guess you can say that. My real mother died shortly after Kyra and I were born. I met _her_ when we were pretty young," she looked up at the sky, "She was kinda harsh, but she really meant well. After my home was raided and my sister was taken, she took me in and raised me,"

"Why?"

"Because my father had died in the raid," she said with a loud sniff. She cleared her throat, "No one in the village wanted to tell me what had happened shortly after I was found, but she did,"

Devon sighed, "Look, I'm sorry if I made you relive that-,"

Kirsty shook her head, "No, it's fine, it's not your fault. Even if you didn't ask me about it, I'd still remember. I still have the scar from the raid, and the memory in my mind,"

"Speaking of that," Devon gently pushed her away, looking at her back (even though it was clothed), "If that Fruit of yours cures and heals anything, how could you possibly have a scar?" he lifted up his shirt and pointed to where Dmitri had struck him in their encounter on her island, "You healed this injury, got rid of it's poison, and _I _don't have a scar,"

Once again, she shrugged, "I dunno really. I still don't know much about my Devil Fruit power all that well, so," she sighed, "Your guess is as good as mine,"

Kirsty looked back to Austin as he held up a large red shell that had smoke leaking out of it, "Speaking of stuff that one doesn't get," she nodded to Austin's bag of tricks, "Where the hell didja guys get those Dial things? I've never seen anything like them, not even in books,"

Devon frowned, "I dunno. It was just in a large trunk back home. Our mother said they belonged to our father, but we couldn't ask him what they did...we had to learn about them on our own,"

"Why couldn't you ask your dad?"

"Never met him. Our mom said he left on a journey to go back home because he knew of a treasure that was kept there...but he never came back," he rubbed his hands together for warmth, "Guess he didn't make it back,"

_So, Devon and Austin knew what it's like to grow up without parents as well_ Kirsty closed her eyes, _At least they knew their mother before she died..._

"Hey, looks like Straw Hat's movin' out,"

Kirsty snapped out of her thoughts and looked down the street to see Vivi was tying Nami tight to Luffy's waist as the navigator held as best she could to his back.

_He must be going to search for the witch doctor..._ Kirsty checked her coat,and her sais, which were tied underneath, then started towards Sanji and Luffy.

"Whoa, hey, where you goin'?"

Kirsty stopped and looked back at Devon, who had a surprised look on his face, "I'm goin' with them,"

Devon stared at her, mouth agape, "_What_?" he looked at the three Straw Hat pirates, "The Captain said-,"

"He said I couldn't _heal_ her," Kirsty interrupted him, grinning slyly, "From what I heard about the witch doctor, she lives on _that_ mountain," she pointed to the very tall mountain in the distance, "It's gonna be hard on the way there, so I'm gonna go with them to _protect_ her until they get there,"

Devon watched as she ran down the street, waving at the others. He sighed and shook his head, then turned to Niri, "Oi oi, Niri!"

"What?" the sniper yelled back before being smacked with another snowball.

"Take care of Austin for a bit, will ya? I'm goin' for awhile, but I'll be back soon!"

"Got it!"

Austin waved to his older brother. Devon grinned and waved back before running after Kirsty. He got to the others just as the large man, Dalton, was advising them on a safe passage.

"..Laphan. They're a dangerous and ravenous kind of rabbit. If you were to encounter a pack of them, you would surely die,"

Luffy blinked simply, "Rabbits? But we're in a hurry. We'll be fine, right?" he asked, looking to Sanji and Kirsty, who nodded.

"Yeah, I'll kick 'em," Sanji promised.

"And I'll punch 'em," Kirsty added, cracking her knuckles.

"And I'll slice and dice 'em,"

Luffy, Sanji, and Kirsty turned to see Devon standing behind them, strapping the Water Moon across his back while he kept his _Kitetsu_ strapped to his hip

"I don't need a watchdog to make sure I don't break the Captain's order," Kirsty muttered, eye twitching.

Devon glanced at her, "I'm not a watchdog, and I'm not coming to make sure you disobey Axe's order. I'm comin' because...well, just in case Nami gets in danger when those Laphan come and you guys are fightin' them off," he said quickly. If he wasn't cold from the weather, the redness in his face could tell everyone he was blushing lightly, but thankfully, it just looked like it was his body heat.

"Fine...whatever," Kirsty shrugged and slugged him on the shoulder, "Guess we _could_ use someone who's quick with a blade, just in case,"

After some adjustments, goodbyes, and promises to come back safely, the four pirates ran out of the village, Nami clinging to Luffy's back. Dalton, Usopp, and Vivi watched them leave.

-----

"I really doubt he was serious, Kit...,"

After saying she would watch Austin, Niri was dragged away by Dusty who was all frantic about something. After sometime of incoherent babbling and smacking some sense into her, Niri finally got an explanation out of the Zoan user.

"But I think he was!" Dusty hopped up and down, "I was gettin' a strange vibe from him and everythin'!"

Niri rolled her eyes, "Alright...," she sighed and rubbed her eyes, "Where'd you see him?"

Dusty and Aro lead her to the bar and pointed into the window towards the barstool area. Niri peered into the glass and looked in. She saw Axe stuffing his face full of meat while another customer, a man with gray hair did the same thing.

_Great, he's having an eating contest. That dude's got no chance of beatin' Axe..._ Niri thought before looking closer, getting a better look. As soon as she saw the man's face, her eyes went wide as saucers and she stumbled backward, falling into the snow.

"I _knew_ it!" Dusty snapped her fingers, "I _told_ you he's creepy! Aro thought he was cute, but I always thought he was creepy!"

"Oh, you didn't!" Aro snapped, "You didn't mention any creepiness until we ran out!"

As the two Zoan's argued about who did what, Niri lay in the snow, staring at the bar, eyes still very wide.

_It...can't be. What's **he** doing here? Why is he **here** in all places?! I haven't seen that face since my days when I first started as a Marine..._

-Flashback-

_"Alright, Privates," a man with fiery red hair walked in front of Niri's squad, "Today, instead of physical training, I am going to teach you something that is very important to our proud Government. Bounty posters,"_

_"Bounty posters? That really necessary?" Niri asked loudly._

_The man with red hair nodded, "Indeed. When you are out in the world, you are to know a fugitive by their poster. Their looks, their names, and their worth. Now, none of you are strong enough to take down any of the higher names in the Grand Line, but I will show you posters of them nonetheless. For example...," he slapped a poster on the wall behind him, "This man, is one of the most dangerous criminals that you will ever hear. If you ever, somehow find yourself in the same vicinity as him, unless you are with an officer of much higher rank, do not, I repeat **DO NOT** make any attempt to arrest him!"_

_Niri was one of the first of her squad to approach the poster. The picture showed a young man with short grey hair and piercing eyes under his bangs. She wasn't sure if it was a problem with the photo, but she could swear she saw wisps of darkness creeping off his left arm. Then, she looked down to the worth of the wanted man. Her jaw dropped and her eyes went huge as she read the description._

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
Shidyk D. Shade aka "Shadow Fist Shidyk"  
Reward: 432,000,000 Beli**

-End Flashback-

Niri slowly stood up and watched as Shidyk left the bar, backing away as he did so. She looked at Axe, who was starting to leave as well.

_God, I hope he didn't do anything to piss off Shadow Fist..._

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Well, that's the update folks! Ish a long one, and I hope you enjoyed it! Now, Shidyk does NOT belong to me, therefore, do not go off about his bounty. Have any questions on him, please speak to the author under the same name of Shidyk D. Shade. He owns him...case ya didn't know...so...yeah.**

**Shidyk: What do you want with me?**

**Axe: What, I can't challenge another D to a fight?**

**On the next chapter of Desert Storm...**

**Drum Island: Rock vs Shadow!**

**Axe: The hell?! What's with this guy?!**

**Shidyk: You shouldn't have challenged me..._Puño de Ombra!_**


	26. Drum Island: Rock vs Shadow!

**Drum Island: Rock vs Shadow!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Shidyk wandered the wilderness of Drum Island, ignoring the chilling winds and the freezing snow around him. He knew that people stared at him as if he were wanting to catch his death, dressed as he was, but the truth was, he wasn't really bothered by it. It was as if he couldn't feel the cold.

He had come here to Drum Island to train and hone some of his skills, just in case something came up.It would've gone normally, you know, eat a restaurant out of it's stock and go off into seclusion doing what he could to be stronger, but today was different...

It all started that day, after leaving the restaurant. He was passing a large tree when he stopped and quickly threw his head back. Seconds later, a large object hit the tree with a loud _thwock_ and became stuck in the frozen wood.

Shidyk slowly regained his stance, looked at the object. It looked like a blacksmith's axe, or at least one that was meant for chopping wood. He couldn't help but smile.

"Ze he he he...," he turned around, "Good aim, kid. Although, I gotta admit, your timing is a _little_ off,"

Axe returned the grin as he lowered his arm, "Thanks...didn't scare ya did I?"

Shidyk scoffed and pried the tomahawk from the tree, "Please, it's gonna take more than a flying toy to scare me," he looked at the small weapon, then glanced at it's owner, "Mind explaining yourself?"

"Eh, what's to explain...," Axe walked over and took the tomahawk from Shidyk's hand, "I came to kick your ass, Shidyk,"

The light haired man looked evenly at him as the dark haired young man attached the throwing axe to a belt inside his coat...just before the latter disappeared in a blur.

"Ooh...you're one of _them_...," Shidyk murmured, before spinning around and grabbing Axe's wrist before his large fist collided with the back of his head, "Government trash...,"

Axe grinned at Shidyk's speed, "So, you _are _as fast as some say...,"

"I'm a lot faster then you think...," Shidyk spat, "Before I kill ya, ya mind tellin' me why the Government sent a lackey to this serene place just to die?"

"First off, I'm _not_ part of that Power...," Axe spat back, eyes narrowing, "Wouldn't be caught dead working for those pieces of shit...not after all they've done,"

Shidyk frowned, and momentarily loosened his grip. That gave Axe the opportunity to break away from his hold and disappeared in another blur. His opponent looked around again, _Now where'd he go?_

"_Meteo Slice_!"

Shidyk snapped his head up and barely had time to jump away as a giant double-headed stone axe made contact, sending up a large amount of snow into the air, making a small crater in the snow. Holding onto the handle of the weapon, was the younger male, a grin on his face as his bangs covered his eyes while his legs and feet were still in the air.

"The hell was that?"

Axe chuckled, "One of the moves in my arsenal...," he looked up and his grin grew wider, "...and I'm about to show ya even more,"

Shidyk moved into a stance, "Bring it, kid,"

Axe let go of his blade and landed on his feet, eyes staring evenly into Shidyk's.

"You...have the same eyes as me...,"

Shidyk blinked, "No we don't...,"

"I'm not talking about the color,"

"Then what _are_ you talking about?"

"Your eyes...," Axe nodded slowly, "Have seen tragedy, and you have experienced much pain...,"

Shidyk's confused look turned to a cold glare, "That's what happens in life, kid, shit happens and there's nothing you can do about it...,"

Axe chuckled again, "You're right...shit _does_ happen, but sometimes...," he looked up at the sky, looking at the now falling snowflakes, "One gets a second chance to make things right...,"

-Flashback-

"_Captain!_"

"_Toby, what the hell happened to her?!_"

"_I'm fine...,_"

"_You've changed, Kairi...you don't act like this,_"

"_Captain...I...feel...strange...and hungry..._,"

"_It's my fault...it's all my fault. I gotta put an end to this_,"

-End Flashback-

"_Puño de Ombra!_"

Axe snapped back to reality just as something big and dark crashed into him. Yelling, the pirate captain flew back a good dozen feet or so before sliding along the snow.

Shidyk hmphed as he 'pulled' his arm back to normal length, the darkness around it disappearing, "You should keep your mind in a battle and not let it wander! You'll live a while longer if you keep your head in the fight,"

_God, this guy sounds like Rayo-aniki..._ Axe groaned as he climbed to his feet, _That actually hurt, and he didn't get anywhere near me. That must be the power of the **Anei Anei no Mi**...I wonder what else this Logia user can do? I've heard a lot of stories about him here and there, so I gotta be careful. Luckily, I got something that can help me keep him a bit within my power..._

Axe tried to move forward but was unable to. He looked down to find that his own shadow was no longer actually beneath him. It was wrapped tightly around his legs while it still lay on the ground.

"What the f-?!"

"Another gift of mine thanks to the Devil Fruit...,"

Axe looked behind him to see Shidyk standing there, arms folded and a firm look in his eyes.

The shirtless man tilted his head slightly, "Now that I've got your attention, how's about I ask you a few questions? First off, if you're not part of the World Government, how the hell do you know Rokushiki?"

Axe smirked, "If you must know, I learned it from a wanted man,"

Shidyk frowned, eyebrow raised, "Go on...,"

"Make me,"

"Fine..," Shidyk looked down at Axe's restraining shadow, "_Marionette de la Ombra_," he muttered.

The shadow crept back onto the snow, allowing Axe to move his legs freely.

"Oh...," Axe cracked his neck, "You just made a big mistake,"

"Did I?" Shidyk asked, a smile forming on his face.

Axe tried again to move forward, but couldn't move. He couldn't even move his fingers. The only thing he could move was his mouth and eyes.

"What...the hell is this?!"

Shidyk chuckled, "This is me making you answer me. Or rather, this is me making you make yourself tell me what I wanna know," he put both arms behind his back and winked, "Stop hitting yourself...,"

"Wha-ACK!" Axe gasped in pain as his own right hand turned into a fist and connected with his groin.

"See? You just hurt yourself," Shidyk shook his head, "Sad really. You _really _should stop hitting yourself,"

Once again, Axe punched himself in the most tender area a man could have. This time, his eyes went wider and his gasps went to a slightly higher pitch in volume.

"Stop hitting yourself,"

_WHACK_

"Stop hitting yourself,"

_WHACK_

"Stop hitting yourself,"

_WHACK_

"Why won't you stop hitting yourself?"

_WHACK_

"Stop hitting-,"

"ALRIGHT!"

Shidyk smirked, "Good boy...," he waved a hand and Axe doubled over, hands holding the 'self-inflicted' area, "Now...who taught you Rokushiki, and why on earth did you even think of challenging me to a fight? I'm a complete stranger to you, you don't know anything about me, yet you want to try and kick my ass...,"

Mumbling and gasping were all that Shidyk got as an answer. Frowning, Shidyk bent down and grabbed Axe's hair, "Hey, speak up," he hissed, pulling Axe's head up to look at his face. When he did, he was sort of surprised to see that Axe had a grin on his face and a strange look in his eye.

"Gotcha,"

Within seconds, Axe held up a strange looking conch shell with a whole in the center of it. Shidyk raised an eyebrow, "What the hell-,"

"Flash Dial!" Axe chuckled as he pressed the button on the back of it, looking away. A blinding flash of light escaped the conch shell. Shidyk yelped and stumbled backwards, hands over his eyes.

_Now's my chance! _Axe rose to his feet, apparently unharmed and pulled back his right arm, "_Kachi Kachi no Bazooka!_" he shouted, thrusting his fist hard and connecting with Shidyk's bare torso.

The light haired man let out an _oof_ and flew back into some of the nearby trees, knocking them down as soon as he made contact with them.

Axe grinned and massaged his shoulder, "Note to self...thank Austin for borrowed use of his Flash Dial...,"

He looked ahead at the path of destroyed trees, but couldn't see any movement at all.

"Heh...guess I'm not rusty after all," Axe turned around and got ready to leave when he stopped, staring at something that he couldn't believe.

Shidyk was standing right behind him, his head lowered. Suddenly, Shidyk rushed past him and seconds later, Axe felt extreme pain in his side. He fell to his knees and covered his mouth as he felt something coming up. Coughing violently, Axe could feel a thick liquid pass through his fingers. Slowly, he pulled his hand away and his eyes widened at what he saw.

It was blood. _His_ blood.

_That's...that's impossible! _Axe slowly looked over his shoulder just in time to see Shidyk's arm go from a long, black aura-covered blade, to the normal, bandaged covered left arm which was stained with the plasma, _He...he actually...cut through my skin. Few people have done that, but only with Seastone-laced blades or shells...so how did he...?_

Axe fell into the snow, "What...was that? I've never heard of you doing a move like that. How the hell did you cut through my body, and...," he took a deep breath, the pain from the large cut in his side racking his body, "...how'd you move so fast?"

Shidyk slowly turned around, "I'll admit, you caught me off guard with that...strange shell of yours, and that _did_ give you the opportunity to attack, but I must tell you that I won't be beaten that easily...," he turned back around and headed off again, "Consider that wound a punishment for not telling me what I want to know, kid. If this is your attitude, then I guess I won't get anywhere without killing you first. Take this as a sign of mercy for attacking me and consider yourself extremely lucky,"

"Where ya going...I'm not finished with you yet!"

"Yes you are," Shidyk shot back calmly, not stopping for an instant.

Axe winced as more and more of his blood plopped out of the wide wound in his side, his hand covering it as best he could. He continued to cough up blood every few moments, but it lessened each time.

_If he thinks he's gonna get off that easy...he's sadly mistaken!_ Axe climbed to his feet and slowly hobbled to his weapon that was still plunged into the earth and snow. Wincing more, he lifted the stone axe out and turned around, the blade dragging through the snow, his eyes boring into Shidyk's backside.

"Get back here...,"

"You're pushin' it kid. That wound's not deathly serious, but if you don't get it fixed up, you're gonna have one hell of a time recovering from it...,"

"I said get back here!"

Shidyk stopped in his tracks and sighed, then turned around, hands on his hips, "Why? Why is it you keep wanting to take me on, kid? What is so damn important about this, you got a death wish?"

"In a way, I do...but I can't go just yet, I have a great sin to repent for," Axe mumbled under his breath, grippiing his weapon, "What drives me, Shidyk D. Shade, is probably drives all us D's through life,"

Shidyk raised an eyebrow, "You're a D? What's your name?"

"Axe...,"

"D. Axe?" Shidyk facefaulted, "That's gotta be one of the weirdest names I've ever heard in my life,"

"Oh yeah, D. Shade?"

"Ah, touche',"

**(Author's Note: don't blame me, blame Naruto: The Abridged Series for THAT one)**

"I hide my real name...my _whole_ name for reasons that are my own," Axe walked over to him, his wound no longer bleeding, but still hurt like hell, "As the World's Greatest Assassin, I'd expect you to understand and respect that,"

Shidyk smiled, "So...even though you know my face, and my title, you still wanna fight me. Alright, I guess I can't persuade you otherwise. But, if I'll do you the honor of fighting me, how about you do the honor of answering my questions?"

"Seems like a fair trade," Axe planted his weapon into the ground again, "Fire away...,"

Shidyk glanced at Axe's wound for a few moments, then back up at him, "Who taught you Rokushiki? You said you're not part of the Government, so who taught you?"

Axe waved him off, "You probably wouldn't know him. His name is Rayo Verrani, he works as a transporter. He's a pretty great guy. He taught me how to fight better, the Rokushiki and this...," he tapped the stone axe next to him, "...as a parting gift. I can't remember the first time I met him, mainly because of all this excitement in my life, but I'm glad I did meet him. If I have a chance of being the worlds greatest treasure hunter and finding One Piece, then I owe it all to him,"

-----

"ACHOO!"

Rayo looked down at his meal and facefaulted. He had just sneezed into his lunch.

"I think I'll get something else for now...," he muttered, pushing the plate away, "Oi oi oi, new order!"

-----

Shidyk chuckled, "I see. So you're another one of those kids out on the Grand Line, wanting Roger's treasure, huh?" he shook his head slowly, "I gotta admit, it does take a guy with both a strong will and actual strength to make it through the Grand Line. So, I take it you're the same guy that sorta helped _Mugiwara_ trash Whiskey Peak? You're _that_ Axe?"

The ebony haired captain frowned a little, "What's it to ya?"

"I ran into a couple of interesting people there. A girl and this guy who turned into a wolf when the moon came out of hiding,"

"Kairi and Toby...,"

Shidyk snapped his fingers, "They called themselves that, yeah. I take you're a friend or that...'ex-captain' of theirs? I heard them mention an ex-captain, though, I dont know if they meant you or-,"

"Did you fight them?"

Shidyk looked at him, slightly annoyed that he had been interrupted, "I fought the wolf-boy. Pathetic fighter though," he shook his head, "Surprised to see a Zoan-user that weak...,"

"Did he bite or scratch you?"

Again, Shidyk raised an eyebrow, "Wha?"

"Did...he...bite...or...scratch...you?" Axe repeated slowly.

"No, I never gave him the chance. Like I said he wasn't strong enough to lay a finger, or a tooth for that matter, on me," Shidyk crossed his arms, "Why? Was I gonna get rabies if he bit me?" he laughed.

Axe glared at him hard and Shidyk stopped laughing.

"I was joking, kid, I don't think a guy can get rabies from a Zoan user-,"

"He's _not_ a Zoan-user...,"

"...what the hell are you talking about? I saw him turn into a wolf from a human, then back into a human. If that's not a Zoan, then what the hell is he?"

Axe shook his head, "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you,"

"I kinda don't believe you already when you said he wasn't a Zoan-user," Shidyk shot back, "C'mon, what is he then, if not a Devil Fruit person?"

"What about Kairi, did she fight you?" Axe asked him, ignoring the question.

"The girl? No, she didn't fight me," Shidyk shook his head, "What's with you all of a sudden? I ask about these two punks and you're flipping out!"

Axe lowered his head and slowly pulled his weapon out of the snow and frozen earth, "You say that you beat him without a problem?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, he was weak," Shidyk nodded, "Like I told ya before. What's your problem with those two?"

Axe lifted his head and Shidyk could see a different look in the young man's eyes. Something that wasn't there before...

"You beat Toby...guess that mean's you'll be alright. But just be glad you didn't fight Kairi," he swung his axe from side to side, "But that doesn't matter right now. Now I _know_ you and I gotta fight,"

"Cuz I beat a furball?" Shidyk muttered, raising a fist, "You sure do have odd reasons for fighting me kid,"

"Odd, though they may be, the reasons are perfectly reasonable, if you knew what those two are truly capable of...," Axe nodded, "Feel free to take the first shot, Shidyk. Come at me with full force, don't even think of giving me a handicap 'cuz of this scratch,"

_If I can take down Shadow Fist, that means I can relax about my getting rusty_ Axe gripped Rayo's gift tightly and closed his eyes, _Gotta relax..._

"Told you you shouldn't do that in a fight! _Puño de Ombra!_"

Shidyk launched another dark fist attack at Axe's head, but before it could it the mark, Axe ducked out of the way and the fist missed. The assassin frowned at this. Normally, it wasn't a bad thing if a person dodged his attack, but he rarely came across one who could do it with their eyes closed.

"Seems like you got a few more surprises up your sleeve, kid...," he chuckled, pulling his 'arm' back, "I got some too!"

"Mine first!" Axe screamed, dashing at him, his weapon rising into the air, "_Mountain Breaker!_".

He grabbed onto the shaft of his weapon and pulled it down hard as he could. Unfortunately, it was stopped in time by a large, blackened dome that blocked him from seeing Shidyk completely.

_What the hell?!_

"_Escudo de Ombra..._,"

A pain in Axe's side came as he was suddenly propelled from the dark dome, his weapon spinning in the air. As he flew, Axe could see the dome disappear and Shidyk flexing his hand.

_Bastard...must've used that fist attack through that structure to get to me! Clever...asshole..._

He landed on his feet, but knelt down, holding his wound as Rayo's gift to him landed with a _thunk_ a few yards away, "That was a cheap shot!" he yelled.

Shidyk shrugged, "You call it a cheap shot, I call it an opportunity...," he scratched his head, "I gotta admit, kid, you're pretty tough. Most people I fight like this or either dead, out cold, or begging for mercy right now,"

"You can thank my Devil Fruit for that...," Axe wheezed, climbing to full height again, "It's given my body a skin that's pretty damn tough. _Kachi Kachi no Mi_...," he grinned, "...hell of a Fruit. Then again," he shrugged, "So is Rayo from time to time,"

-----

"ACHOO!"

Rayo slowly pulled away from his glass of beer, the frosty beverage dripping down his face.

"First my lunch, now my drink. What the hell is going on?!" he pushed the beer away and wiped his face with a napkin, "Damn...can I get another beer?!"

As he sat there, waiting for his new, snot-free beer and glass to come his way, he looked up, a thoughtful look on his face.

"For some reason, I have an incredible urge to beat the crap out of my thick-skinned friend the next time I see him...,"

-----

"_Kachi Kachi no Mi_, huh?" Shidyk clicked his tongue, "Already heard that another guy had that Fruit. Your's must be a different model of it," he thought aloud.

Axe shrugged, "Must be. To tell ya the truth, I don't know everything about it, so I guess I'll learn in time, huh?"

"I guess so. In the mean time, try and dodge this!" Shidyk pulled back his arm again, "_Puño de Ombra..._,"

Axe grinned and crouched, _This again? Guy must have a small mind for imaginative moves..._

"_GIANT!_" Shidyk 'threw' his fist yet again, but this time, it was just as big as Axe, if not larger!

"...holy shit," Axe muttered before diving out of the way, barely scraping against the fist, _Guess I better take that back_ he thought, watching the fist collide with another group of trees, breaking them into splinters.

_His power is something, alright..._ Axe winced as he felt the blood flow freely again, _Damn, it reopened. Just when I had it temporarily, that last move made it open again!_

"Last time I'm gonna tell ya...stay focused! Ignore your wounds if you can, and keep fighting!"

Axe looked over his shoulder just another fist came crashing into his fist. Once again, he went flying fast and hard, tearing down the rest of the trees around them before slamming hard into a large boulder, creating an impression of his body in the process.

Shidyk walked over and looked at Axe, who was looking like he was gonna pass out at any moment. He glanced at the fresh blood trickling down his side, as well as the blood coming down his mouth from the last attack.

"You got a long way to go, kid. There are a lot of people out there in the world who are stronger than you, hell, I think there are some even stronger than me. If you want to survive in this world, you gotta grow stronger and be smarter in a fight. I hope this little skirmish between us has taught you that...,"

Axe weakly lifted his head, vision fading, "So...noted...," he groaned, slowly peeling himself from the rock and onto the white, cold, snow, "...you're alot like...Rayo...ya know that?" he gasped, before passing out.

-----

"ACHOO!"

"Alright that is it!"

"What? Oh c'mon!"

The bar owner shoved Rayo out of his establishment, "If you're gonna sneeze all over your food and beer, go do it at someone else's eatery, ya punk, I can't have a sick guy sneezing all over my food and causing the rest of my customers to get sick!"

"But-,"

"GO!"

Rayo grit his teeth and turned on his heel, "Fine, ossan, suit yourself. Just so ya know, I'm usually a big tipper!"

As Rayo stomped off, he sniffed and wiped his nose, _Maybe I **am** coming down with something, and my body's trying to tell me not to put anything wrong in? I think I better go lie down..._

The barkeep watched as Rayo quickened his pace and sped around a corner, then shook his head, "Dumbass punk...,"

A loud retching sound from inside made the barkeep facefaulted and trudge back into his establishment, face in his hand, _I'm gonna kill him for this..._

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: There it is folks, Axe's first defeat (as far as we know, mwahahahaha), and the one who beat him was a man who didn't break a sweat! Big shock to all, right? Well, I got more shocks planned for the entire crew later on as the sagas I make go on and on. Til then, enjoy this one! I enjoyed writing it, including the 'stop hitting yourself' bit and Rayo sneezing on his food. I just couldn't resist humor in this chapter.**

**Kirsty: Man, is it always so cold here?! I knew winter islands were cold, but damn!**

**Devon: Hang on, doc, we got company!**

**Luffy: Oh, big rabbits...**

**Sanji: Oi oi...those must be the Laphan we were warned about. Don't you two bastards let Nami die!**

**Devon: Baka love cook, you scold us, but not Kirsty?!**

**Sanji: Kirsty-chan knows she needs to be careful, it's you and Luffy that needs learn that!**

**Devon: ...Doc, if you look the other way, can I serve him to the oversized bunnies?**

**Kirsty: NO!**

**Dusty: What the hell happened to our Captain?!**

**On the next chapter of Desert Storm...**

**Drum Island: Trek for Survival!**

**Niri: ...is that a penguin?**


	27. Drum Island: Trek for Survival

**Drum Island: Trek for Survival!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece...wish I did tho...**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO OUR CAPTAIN?!"

Dusty gawked at what she saw. Axe was laying quietly on a large bed, a thick bandage wrapped around his torso, a large bloodstain covering some of it. She then turned to Shidyk, who was sitting in a chair nearby, leg over a knee and hands behind his head.

Shidyk glanced at her and shrugged, "We just got into a skirmish and I guess he couldn't take it. No biggie, anyway, he'll survive. Wake up with one hell of a sore spot that wound...," he waved Dusty off, "I think the last thing he needs is to be woken up by a furry brat,"

"Brat?!" Dusty stomped over to him and leaned in, 'If I weren't afraid that you'd live up to your title and try to molest a Zoan user, meaning me, I'd whoop your ass!"

Shidyk stared at her and slowly blinked, "You have got to be the most gullible person...you _do_ realize that he was joking right?" he asked, glancing at Axe.

Dusty's face fell as she slowly turned and glared at Axe, shake fisting, "He's so getting an ass-whooping when we get back to the ship...,"

"You do that, but first, why don't you let him rest?" Shidyk suggested, gently nudging her away from him, "Go play in the snow or something...,"

The fox-girl flipped him off and stomped out of the house, muttering under her breath, no doubt planning revenge on her captain.

Shidyk shook his head and leaned back again, eyes staying on Axe, wondering why on earth he didn't kill the kid like many other opponents he had in the past.

"...Kairi...,"

"Hm?" Shidyk snapped out of his thoughts and noticed movement under the blankets, "Now what's he doing...?"

The answer to that question was happening right now within the depths of Axe's own mind...

-Inside Axe's Mind-

_"Man, this is so excitng!"_

_Axe grinned at his First Mate as she bounced around, looking at the streets of Roguetown, "Kairi, calm down, we haven't even reached the Grand Line yet. Watch yourself and don't draw any attention from any Marines. I don't want to run away from Smoker...,"_

_"Smoker?" Kairi stopped hopping up and down and looked at him quizzically, "The Marine in charge of this town's Marine Outpost? I thought his name was Chaser?" she asked slowly._

_"Hell, I dunno...," Axe shrugged, "I think he has the nickname of Chaser because the guys he chases down. If you ask me, the kids made that up. What the hell kinda name is 'Chaser' anyway?" he looked around and sighed, "Dammit, where'd Toby get off to?"_

_"I dunno, Cap'n," Kairi looked around, "Maybe he went to the execution platform...I'm surprised you didn't leave for that place just yet,"_

_"I got time, Kairi...I got time,"_

_-----_

_"We got everything?"_

_"Think so...,"_

_"Toby, stop humping the barrel!"_

_"I can't help it...," Toby let go of the violated barrel and skulked away into his cabin._

_Axe sighed and pointed to the barrel, "If there's nothing useful in there, burn it and toss it over board,"_

_Kairi gave him a salute, "Aye-Aye, Captain!"_

_-----_

_"Aw crap...nothing...," __Axe slumped on the table in the galley, tears streaming down his face, "For a treasure hunter, all I end up hunting is crap, crap, crap, and **more** crap,"_

_Kairi patted him on the back, "It's okay, Captain, it was only our third try...once we get more people, we'll be able to handle the bigger stuff,"_

_"I hope so...,"_

_"Don't worry about it. We'll get more nakama and we, the Axe-Head Pirates, are gonna go down in history as the crew that found One Piece!"_

_-----_

_"Dude, what is this place, a ship or a giant's toy battleship?"_

_Axe looked around. He stood on a ship that seemed to be covered in metal and wood. Cannons lined the sides up while planks of metal stood high between them._

_"This is weird...," Kairi ran her fingers along the metal, "It's not ancient, but it's nothing like I've ever seen or heard about in newspapers or books...,"_

_"Must be a relic of some kind," Axe scratched his head, "It **has** to be...but the only kind I can think of is from the Grand Line, one of the more advanced islands...,"_

_"Whatever it is, or wherever it's from, let's get out of here," Toby muttered, rubbing his right arm, "This place is givin' me the creeps...,"_

_-----_

_"You think we need a new flag?"_

_Axe, Kairi and Toby stared up at the black flag on their mast. Painted in white, was a skull, surrounded by four double-bladed axes._

_"Nah, I think it looks good...,"_

_-----_

_Axe stared in horror at the sight in front of him. Bodies...dozens, perhaps even hundreds of them lay everywhere in their own blood, their throats ripped out or their chests torn open, or even their limbs ripped off._

_He fell to his knees and threw up, his vomit mixing with the victims blood. Kneeling there, he took in the sights of the gore, the smell of death and the sounds of flies buzzing around the bodies._

_"No...no...God, forgive me...,"_

_-----_

_"We are no longer the Axe-Head Pirates...,"_

_"Then what are we?!"_

_"**We** are just a crew of damned souls...and **you**, my ex-captain...are nothing but an obstacle!"_

-Back in the normal world-

"Man, he looks rough...what's wrong with him?"

Shidyk turned away from Axe, who was now sweating profusely and gripping his blankets, to Dusty and Aro, the former looking worried for her captain.

Aro walked over and leaned in, her hand on his forehead, "He's having a nightmare..by the looks of it, a real bad one...,"

"That wound probably induced a fever," Shidyk mused, scratching his shoulder, "We should get him to a doctor...,"

"Pfft, yeah, go all the way up the damn mountain," Dusty shook her head, "Ain't gonna happen. I don't think any of us are gonna get there...least, not in a short amount of time,"

"He doesn't need one...," Aro stepped back and looked around, "Someone get me an ice-pack. If we can bring the fever down, he'll be fine," she looked at Dusty and Shidyk, "I dunno what's going on his head, but that nightmare...I don't even wanna know what he's dreamin' of right now,"

"Well, we got another problem...,"

Aro and Shidyk turned and were slightly surprised to see Dusty sticking her head through the door.

"I told you, fox, I'm not a-,"

Dusty waved the shirtless man off, "Not talking about you, you egotistical dork," she looked at Aro, "Vivi and Usopp just left with the big guy to someplace called Cocoaweed...," she shrugged, "First Straw Hat, now these two...,"

"_Mugiwara no Luffy_?" Shidyk turned and looked at her firmly, "Are you two traveling with them?"

Dusty nodded, "Yep...," she nodded to the unconcious Axe, "He's our captain and both our crews are heading for-,"

"Dusty...," Aro ran a finger across her throat, "Hush,"

Shidyk raised an eyebrow and looked back at Axe's body, "...interesting,"

"Anyhoo," Aro flexed backward so much, she could actually do a crabwalk, "I'm done for now...I just needed a ride to the next island, and this is the best spot so," she flipped back over and landed on her feet, "I won't be goin' with them when they leave,"

"Too bad," Dusty grinned slyly, "Imagine the stuff we could get DJ-kun to do...,"

Shidyk rolled his eyes and shook his head

-----

"Austin, are you sure this is the right way back to the ships?"

Niri trudged through snow, following Devon's little brother as they journeyed back to the _Tomahawk_. She thought it was best to take Austin back to the ship, but the problem was...she kinda forgot where the ship was docked. All she had was Austin and his strange sense as a guide back to their sealand home.

"I can't believe of all places to find a doctor for that thievin' navigator, we had to come to a Winter Island...," she muttered, "Why couldn't it have been a Summr Island, or something?" she muttered.

Austin stopped and looked over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow. Niri knew that look at stuck out her tongue at the young boy, "Bite me, runt...she and I are nothin' alike. The only common trait between us is that we have a fondness for money...,"

The boy rolled his eyes and started walking, but didn't go far because a small, black blur shot out of nowhere and blew the boy off the path.

"Austin!" Niri ran up to the fallen boy, but stopped short, a look of confusion and curiousity on her face. The _thing_ that had tackled the young boy, was a bird with a body that was mostly black, but had a white belly, small flipper-like wings, a small head with a small beak...and a vest that had a skull and crossbones on the back.

Niri knelt down and nudged the bird with a finger, "...a penguin with a Jolly Roger's vest?" Niri shook her head, "The Grand Line is strange indeed...,"

The penguin hopped onto it's feet, and waddled around, as if to clear it's head. That's when it took notice of Niri and Austin (who was now wiping snow from his face).

It looked at Niri, then at Austin, then at Niri again, then honked loudly.

Niri glanced at Austin, "Dude, the bird just honked at us...," she looked back at the penguin, "I thought birds only squawked or something?" she mused, leaning downward.

The penguin tilted it's head at her, then launched itself at her, practically attaching itself to her face.

-----

Meanwhile, the four pirates who had left Bighorn Village to save Nami were making their way through the snow-covered forest area, hurrying as fast as they could while still not going too fast, should Nami fall off Luffy's back.

"So, lemme get this straight," Devon rubbed his temple, "In order to save your navigator from certain death, we have to go through the wilderness, avoid these things called Laphan, and climb a damn mountain to a castle?!"

Luffy nodded, "Yosh...,"

Sanji looked at Devon, "Why, you got another idea?" he snapped.

Devon shook his head, "Naw, just curious...," he looked around, "You know...this isn't a bad place. Reminds me of a city I stayed in once...awesome snow times, but man it was a bitch to warm up after being outside,"

Kirsty looked at him, "Sounds like you've been to quite a few places, Devon...I'd love to hear more about it later,"

The swordsman blushed lightly and opened his mouth to talk, but looked ahead and reached for his swords, "Guys, we got company...,"

Apparently, Luffy, Sanji and Kirsty could see the very large rabbit with red eyes coming at them because the three of them dodged it easily by either running to the side, or jumping over it. Devon barely had enough time to jump, and push off on the rabbit's head, joining the others.

He looked back at the creature, amazed at the size. It didn't look very aged, yet it was just about as tall as Luffy!

_Those must be those Laphan...this is gonna be tough..._

"Uh-oh...,"

Devon turned back and nearly ran into Sanji.

"Dude, what the...," he looked over his shoulder and his eyes went wide at what he saw, "...hell...?"

Ahead of the pirates, was a large group of giant rabbit creatures, glaring and growling at them. They were much bigger than the one before...most of these were twice the size of a human! One of them hard a large scar running down the left side of it's face. Devon thought this one may be the alpha male.

With a roar, the scarred Laphan leapt high into the air, claws outstretched and gleaming.

"It jumped! Everyone, get out of the way!" Sanji screamed before jumping clear from the Laphan's path before it clawed his previous spot, "This is crazy, how the hell can it move like that?! Are they gorillas?!"

"No, they're polar bears," Luffy replied confidently, looking at him.

Sanji glared at Luffy, "They're rabbits!"

Luffy blinked, "But...you just asked if they were gorillas...,"

Devon rolled his eyes, _This is the kid worth 30,000,000 Beli? The Government must be giving big bounties to anyone nowadays..._

"Monkey D. Luffy, for a pirate of great strength, you've got the intelligence of a child...or at least Dusty!" Devon snapped at him, "These are those damn Laphans! Remember?! Dalton warned us about them!"

-----

"ACHOO!"

Dusty sniffed and rubbed her arms, "Man...I think I'm getting sick...," she hopped onto the bed that Axe occupied and managed to push him out onto the floor, then wrapped herself into the thick blankets of the bed, "Hmm...warm and cozy...,"

Aro fell over at Dusty's action while Shidyk held his head, groaning.

-----

"If these are Laphan, why the hell are there so many of them?!" Sanji hissed, glaring at the horde of giant animals.

Kirsty whipped out her golden sai, "Isn't it obvious, Sanji? Rabbits, small or giant, tend to reproduce at a high rate, therefore making a huge family," she sighed and twirled her daggers around, "This...will be interesting,"

Sanji nodded and stepped forward, "Come on, shitty rabbits...," he challenged, his cigarette barely glowing in the cold wind.

The scarred rabbit tilted his head and slowly trudged to the group.

"Dammit, love-cook, why'd you open your big mouth?!" Devon hissed clanging his swords together.

Kirsty nodded and looked back at Luffy, who had a look in his eye. A look that she had only seen once before...and that was in her captain's eyes.

"Luffy, do not, under any circumstance, attack the Laphan," she said slowly turning back to the pack, "If you get hit, or anything involving that sort of thing, there's a good chance Nami will take the full force and die instantly while you remain unharmed,"

At that very moment, every single Laphan roared loudly and everyone saw huge maws of jagged teeth in each of their mouths.

"Oh..._shit_," Devon groaned, crossing his swords together, "Sanij, if we die, I blame you...and I plan to haunt Dusty,"

Finally, the Laphan took this opportunity to attack, because one by one, they all leapt at the pirates, coming in from different angles, claws swiping at them.

"If I can't fight-," Luffy ducked under an assaulting rabbit, "What am I supposed to do?!"

"Just dodge!" Sanji yelled at him, "Dodge, dodge, dodge! But don't run away!" he dodged one of the giant rabbits and kicked it hard in the side, sending it flying, "_Flane Shoot!_"

Devon slashed a large one with his swords, causing of it's blood to spurt on him, "Yeah, _that's_ not confusing!"

Kirsty jumped out of the way of a large claw and sidekicked one of the rabbits hard in the face, sending it into a tree, "Sanji, try and kick 'em in the head! If you can knock them into unconciousness, we won't have to worry about them!"

"Easier said than done, Kirsty-chan," Sanji yelled back at her, "With all this snow, I can't get a good push off for any kicks!"

The constant dodging and exchanging of blows continued until the pirates finally ran into the woods in an attempt to shake the giant furballs of their trail. After using one of the larger ones as a footstool, they made it to a higher landing.

Devon looked down at the Laphan pack down below, the rabbits staring up at them. Grinning, he gave them both birds, "Yeah...up yours, ya dumbass rabbits!"

Their response? The entire group of Laphan jumped into the air and landed onto the new ledge. Screaming, the pirates dashed away from the attacking rabbits.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" Sanji and Kirsty snapped at Devon, "YOU JUST ROYALLY PISSED THEM OFF!"

-----

"Man, it's so boring around here...,"

DJ's foot went up and down, up and down as the speedy swordsman sat quietly in the galley as Herman stood vigilantly at the stove.

Chizuru was cleaning a couple of her daggers, humming to herself, hoping to pass the time.

"How much longer are they gonna be?" DJ muttered, his foot gaining speed with each second, "I mean, how long does it take to find a doctor?!"

Herman shrugged as his eyes swiveled around, "I don't know, DJ...maybe the doctor they found has a lot of other patients...either that, or Nami just died and they're giving her a snow funeral...,"

Chizuru stopped her weapon maintenance and chuckled lightly, "That _would_ explain their lengthy absence," she thought aloud.

DJ gawked at his nakama, "Oh, you two are just plain sick...,"

"It was a joke, baka!" both cook and navigator said, waving a hand at him, "A joke!"

Before DJ could snap back at them, a loud cracking sound made the three of them look down at the floor. DJ's rapid movement of his foot had created a large hole in the wooden planks of the floor.

"Aw crap...,"

"Nice goin', DJ,"

"Shaddup,"

Herman shook his head at the others, _Youths are always weird..._ he thought, swiveling his eyestalks back around. As he turned his eyes, he noticed something outside the window. Frowning, he walked away from the stove and looked through the galley window.

"Uhm...Chizuru, DJ?" he looked back at them, "There's a fat guy in a metal and fur coat with a very large group of armed men outside...,"

-----

"Oh, you gotta be _shitting_ me!"

Devon, Kirsty, Sanji and Luffy stopped in their tracks once again. Awhile back, they had managed to lose the large pack of Laphan...or so they thought. Right now, about ten yards ahead of them, the group of giant rabbits stood in their path, waiting for them.

The blonde swordsman shivered in the cold, "First one I kill is gonna be a new coat," he muttered.

But instead of leaping at them like before, the Laphan just started to jump altogether. They didn't move towards them as they jumped, they just jumped in place for some odd reason.

"What are they doing?" Luffy asked, staring at the rabbits, "Are they pissed at us because they're hungry?"

Sanji shook his head, "No...that's not it,"

"I gotta bad feeling about this," Kirsty murmured, glancing at Devon, who nodded.

"Same here, Doc,"

The four kept watching the rabbits hop up and down over and over and over again. After what felt like forever, it finally hit a couple of them, what the Laphan were doing.

"Shit...they're gonna...," Sanji's eye widened as his cigarette fell out of his mouth and onto the snow, "They're really gonna do it! Shitty rabbits!"

Devon sheathed his blades, "We gotta move..._now_!"

"Oi, what's wrong?" Luffy turned back and looked at them confused, "What are they doing?"

At that moment, the ground began to shake. Slowly at first, but as the Laphan continued to jump, the shaking became faster and more stronger.

"Kirsty, Luffy, run for it," Devon hissed, his face grim.

Kirsty looked at him, "Run? What for?"

Devon pointed to the Laphan as the ground felt more and more unstable.

The doctor looked back at the jumping Laphan, staring for a few moments. Then it hit her.

"Oh my god...Luffy, take Nami and run!" she yelled, strapping her sai back into her coat.

Luffy looked at the other three, "Oi oi oi...someone tell me what's going on?!"

"It's those shitty rabbits," Sanji muttered, glaring at the Laphan, "They're causing an avalanche!"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Well, hope that was a good chapter. Racked my brain among other things to make this work...hope I did make it work, and hope it was good. Ja ne folks!**

**On the next chapter of Desert Storm...**

**Devon: RUN YOU IDIOTS RUN! YOU'LL DIE IF YOU DON'T RUN!**

**Kirsty: WE KNOW! WE KNOW!**

**Dusty: What the hell?! That fat ass in metal's back!**

**Wapol: I'm the King of Drum and my rule is absolute!**

**Drum Island: The Fat King, Wapol**

**Dusty: Uh...guys...something's headed for the village...**


	28. Drum Island: The Fat King, Wapol

**Drum Island: The Fat King, Wapol**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Herman dropped the unconcious soldiers into the cold snow and dusted his hands, looking around. A large group of the soldiers had broken off from the main group and began to search the ships...until they ran into the ones left behind to watch _Tomahawk_. DJ sheathed his katana as Chizuru kicked an armed man off a couple of her daggers.

"What the hell?" Herman looked down at the men. The fallen soldiers were dressed in heavy coats, perfect for the climate of this island, and they carried either swords or rifles. For some reason, they had attacked without much warning.

DJ kicked a nearby soldier, a disgusted look on his face, "Looks they tracked us down,"

"They _tracked_ us?" Herman moved quickly through the snow, rubbing his arms desperately for warmth, "You got something you wanna tell us?!" he snapped.

The brunette swordsman looked at him firmly, "Just get dressed and hurry. If those guys came after us, then the others might be at risk...,"

-----

Devon, Kirsty, Luffy, and Sanji stared at the leaping Laphans, the earth shaking underneath them. The four of them could soon see a _very_ large amount of snow dislodging itself from the mountain, slowly moving towards them. However, it soon picked up speed. The time for fleeing...was NOW!

"Let's-"

"Get outta-"

"HERE-"

"NOW!"

All four pirates turned tail and ran down the mountain as the avalanche rumbled behind them, trying to catch up.

"RUN YOU IDIOTS!" Devon screamed, looking back, "YOU SLOW DOWN, YOU GONNA GET YOURSELVES KILLED!"

Kirsty closed her eyes and kept running, "YOU DON'T HAFTA TELL US TWICE, BAKA!" she screamed back, "BUT WHERE THE HELL WE GONNA RUN TO?!"

Sanji glanced back at him as he jumped down a small ledge, "If we keep running _down_, we're gonna die for sure!" he looked around for a few moments until he saw something that might work for them all.

"Guys!" he pointed to a large rock formation jutting out of the mountain's side a short distance away, "If we can get higher, we might make it! Head for the rock!"

Devon nodded and sped up, grabbed a hold of Kirsty and leapt high into the air and landed on the rock moments before Luffy and Sanji were able to make it. As soon as he let go of Kirsty, he noticed a look of mixed fright and surprise in her eyes.

"What?" he yelled over the noise.

Kirsty opened her mouth to talk, but her eyes went wider as she pointed behind them. Everyone else turned and watched helplessly as another wave of avalanching snow approached their 'safe haven'. The force of the oncoming snow blew them all off the ledge and high into the air, screaming at the top of their lungs.

-----

"The fatass is back!"

"Shh, Dusty!"

Shidyk glanced at the two Zoan users, then looked ahead at the large group of coated soldiers in front of them. All the houses around them looked like something had either blasted through, or their materials were ripped right off the structures. Everyone, the citizens of Bighorn _and_ the pirates watched as the large, fat man in metal fur stood on top of strange, thick furred animal, chewing on anything and everything he laid his eyes on.

"DELICIOUS!!!!!!" the fat man cried after gulping down a large chunk of building, "Listen up, peasants!" he smirked at the fearful civilians hiding around the ruins, "_Everything_ in this entire country is my snack! Why? Because I am GREAT!"

"Yeah, a great big, fatass," Dusty said loudly.

Aro 'eeped' and clamped a clawed hand over the kitsune's mouth, "SHUSH!"

"Kuromarimo, tell them why else I am great!" Wapol ordered.

The man with an afro and strange boxing gloves nodded and bowed slightly, "That is because you are the King!"

"That's right! Exactly!" Wapol nodded, "That's why I must have _my _houses cooked well-done!"

His men cheered as Kuromarimo made his way towards his king, taking a knee and bowing his head.

"Wapol-sama, I have new information to report,"

Wapol looked down at his servant, "What is it?"

"If I may speak in your presence," Kuromarimo bowed his head slightly, "We recieved word that the Straw Hat Pirates are headed towards our very own Drum Castle!"

"What?" Wapol reared his head back, surprised, "Why?"

"They are transporting a sick woman to the castle to see a doctor," Kuromarimo explained in a quiet tone.

"Those fools!" Wapol grinned widely, "There's no doctor at _my_ castle, there's no one there at all!" he roared with laughter.

Kuromarimo cleared his throat, "F-Furthermore, from the same report, Dr Kureha is currently living in Drum Castle...,"

"WHAT?!" Wapol gripped the fur of his beast, eyes wide and an angry scowl on his face, "That old hag in MY castle?! How far will she go to humiliate me?!"

Dusty leaned over to Shidyk, "Someone just got on Fatass' Death List," she muttered.

"LISTEN UP!" Wapol screamed, arm high in the air, "I'll drag her out and eat her along with those Straw Hat pests!" he swore, "Men, we are going back to the castle!"

"THAT'S FOR ENOUGH!"

Dusty, Aro and Shidyk looked up just in time to see Dalton leap over them and slash Wapol hard across his metal chest with a large, wide blade. Wapol screamed in pain and fell off his beast, rolling over in the snow, his blood staining the white flakes red.

"AHH! I'VE BEEN CUT! I'M GONNA DIEEE!"

Dalton snorted as he came to full height, "I've come to kill you, Wapol. Your death will suit me just fine!"

"Dalton, you bastard!" the jester-looking servant of Wapol strung a few arrows in his bow and pulled back, "So, you're still alive, are you?"

Kuromarimo held up his gloves, "You dare to touch Wapol-sama...,"

"It means _nothing_," Dalton said evenly, "You have the skills of our great medical country. Drum's most elite doctors...,"

"That's correct!" Kuromarimo smirked, "Isshi-20, Surgical Unit...forward!"

The three criminals on the sidelines watched as very clean-looking doctors in pink scrubs and gloves walk through the crowd of soldiers and surround the wounded King of Drum. A few minutes of hammering, sewing and other medical cares, Wapol was back on his feet.

"Wow, I really thought I was a goner there!"

Dalton frowned, "Protecting only yourself, you denied the people of this country access to it's doctors. They had no choice but to suffer through their diseases!" he shook his head, "Wapol...,"

"Wapol? It's Wapol-_sama_!" the fat King corrected angrily, "My retainer, Dalton,"

"That's right, you have no right to speak to him like that!" Kuromarimo snapped at him.

The jester nodded, "You, along with the two of us, are Wapol-sama's ministers! Were we not his loyal arms and legs?"

Dalton grit his teeth and clenched his empty hand into a fist, his knuckles turning white, "It's true that while you inflicted suffering on the people...all I could do was stand by and watch idly as your retainer. I must accept responsibilities for my failures!"

"You ain't the only one...,"

Shidyk turned and was surprised to see Axe leaning against the doorway, panting heavily, his bangs matted over his eyes.

"You okay, kiddo?" he asked, walking over to him.

"Captain!"

Axe held up his hand, stopping both Dusty and Shidyk from coming any closer, "No...,"

Dusty stopped and her ears twitched, "Cap...tain?"

"I'm fine...little woozy, but I'm fine," he said hoarsely, "Don't worry about me,".

Axe looked back just in time to see Dalton transform into a large, bull-creature, glaring hard at Wapol.

"It's the Ushi Ushi Fruit!" a terrified soldier yelped, "Model: Bison!"

"Don't falter!" another soldier screamed as Dalton charged at them, "Fire! FIRE!"

Every single soldier let loose countless bullets at the rampaging Devil Fruit user, but every single one of them missed it's target, and instead hit the buildings around them. Dusty even had to jump onto Shidyk to avoid two or three that would've killed her.

Axe watched, holding his bloody, bandaged side as Dalton attacked each and everyone of the soliders.

"Shit...," he looked at his scout, "Dusty, you oughta learn to go to your pure animal form...that may come in handy...,"

"Aw, shaddup, I do what I can!"

Shidyk looked at her, even as she still clung to his body, "You're a Zoan-user, yet you can't do an animal form?" he asked slowly.

Dusty turned away, "It's not like I _gotta_...I mean, is there a rule that I gotta?"

"HOLY SHIT! Dalton's down!"

Axe snapped his head back to see Dalton fall to his side, a few large arrows embedded in his chest. He was about to go over and help him, when the ground started to shake.

"The hell is goin' on?" he muttered, looking at the snow-covered earth.

"Uh...guys, something's headed this way...," Dusty squeaked, pointing to the edge of the village.

-----

"This guy is _so_ kawaii, I'm gonna keep him!"

"..."

"Aw, c'mon, Austin, he's adorable!" Niri gushed, hugging the penguin close to her, "Besides, you saw what happened. He kept following us and kept leaping at my face. He must love me...wonder what to call him...,"

Austin rolled his eyes and kept walking, but only for a few feet. He stopped when he felt the earth shake beneath his feet.

Niri stared straight ahead as the penguin climbed onto her head. In front of them, was a mass of snow racing down the mountainside towards them.

"Oh sh-,"

-----

"25,631...25,632...,"

"Oi! Marimo!"

Zolo, who had been doing one-handed push-ups with his legs in the hair, stopped his counting, eye twitching, "Damn love cook...,"

"Wrong-o, boyo,"

The green-haired _santoryu_ user turned his head to see DJ, Chizuru, and Herman walking up to him, Herman rubbing his arms, despite him being in a thick coat.

Herman stared at the former pirate hunter, who didn't wear anything but pants, "How in the world can you not be freezing right now!?" he asked, not believing what he was seeing.

Zolo smirked, "Fruits of my training," he said smugly before doing another push-up, "25,633...,"

"Zolo," Chizuru bent down to his level, "We need to find Luffy and the others. You have any idea where the village is?"

"No...," Zolo panted, keeping his balance, "I don't even know where _I_ am. I went for a swim in the river-,"

"God, you _are_ stupid," Herman muttered.

"-and I guess I went too far," Zolo finished, eye twitching.

"Well, I guess that-," Chizuru stopped and looked around, "What on earth is that?"

DJ looked at her, "What's what, Chizuru-chan?".

Herman grabbed DJ's head and it to face forward. The four pirates watched silently as a huge mass of snow came crashing towards them.

Before DJ could even try to make a break for it, the mass hit them dead on and buried them as they flew down the mountainside, trapped in snow.

"OH..,"

"CRAAAAAAAAAAAAP!"

"25,634!!!!!!!"

"STOP COUNTING!!!!!"

-----

Kirsty gasped for air as she popped her head out of the freezing snow. Looking around, she saw that the mountainside was ravaged by the avalanche: trees were broken and splintered, uprooted and scattered throughout the area.

"Okay...note to self...," she muttered, pulling herself out of the mound, "Break Devon's middle fingers so he won't piss off any rabbits...,"

"Oi!"

Kirsty turned to see Luffy running up to her, no longer wearing his coat, _or_ his straw hat, "Luffy!"

The pirate captain skidded a stop, sending some snow flying onto the already freezing doctor, "You seen Sanji?"

Kirsty facefaulted, "I _just_ saved myself from being frozen to death in an icy tomb, and the first thing you ask me is _that_?!"

Luffy stared at her and she stared back.

"You seen Sanji?"

_Baka..._ Kirsty slowly shook her head, then noticed something.

"WHERE THE HELL IS NAMI?!"

Luffy waved her off, "She's okay," he pointed to the same small rock where they were tossed from, "She and Devon are over there...I found him buried in the snow while I was looking for Sanji,"

Kirsty looked up at the rock and nodded, "Alright. You keep looking for him, I'll look after those two," she promised, before taking off for the rock, tripping here and there. It didn't take her long to reach the outcropping rock, and when she got there, she saw that Devon lay next to Nami, his face red and shirt soaked because of the snow, his mountain-jacket barely giving him any protection against the harsh environment.

She knelt down beside them both, and sighed in relief that they were both okay. Nami was being kept warm by Luffy's coat, which had his hat ontop of it, but Devon didn't have anything to keep him warm and dry.

"Man, we need some firewood or something," Kirsty looked around, "But all the wood is covered with snow...that won't work!" she looked back down at Devon's freezing body, "C'mon, Devon, wake up. Don't you dare die on me! Austin still needs his big brother!"

She reached down and began to rub his chest with her hands. She knew that one's arms would be alright in cold weather, and it was important to rub their chest area so they wouldn't freeze their more vital organs.

After sometime of rubbing, Devon began to stir. Kirsty smiled and pulled back her hands as Devon opened his eyes.

"Welcome back, Devon...,"

The blonde swordsman weakly turned and looked at her, a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

Devon blinked a few times, "I was in a large, stone hall, which was had hundreds of doors all around. The smell of roasted boar and exotic drink wafted around me...then I got kicked out 'cause they said I didn't belong here...,"

Kirsty sweatdropped and patted him on the chest, smiling nervously, "Uhm...sorry,"

-----

"Are...are we dead?"

"I dunno...,"

"If I am, then I'm in Hell,"

"Why?"

"Because you two are here,"

"HEY!"

In Bighorn Village, which was completely covered by the avalanche, a large mound of snow was being pushed upward, then collapsed inward. Dusty, Aro and Shidyk poked their heads out of the white and looked at the town.

"Whoa...," Dusty breathed, "Heavy duty, man...," she slapped Shidyk on the shoulder, "Thanks for savin' our asses,"

Shidyk rolled his eyes. He had used the dome technique he had used against Axe in order to shield himself, or rather, the girls from the oncoming avalanche. He could've just let them get carried away...but he didn't, and that made Dusty wonder about him.

"Uh...guys...,"

Both Dusty and Shidyk turned to Aro, who was scratching her head, a lost look on her face.

"Where's Axe?"

-----

"Why is it, no matter _where_ we go with _you_, one of us always gets screwed over?"

"Watcha mean?"

Kirsty shifted Devon's weight on her back while Luffy carried Nami and an unconcious Sanji under his arm.

"We get attacked by giants and Baroque Work agents, _now_ we got attacked by giant bunnies, went through an avalanche, _and_ we got a few crazy people coming after us on a furry hippo!"

That was true. As they were making their way back up the mountain, Wapol and his subordinates caught up to them. Apparently, the trio thought that the pirates caused the avalanche and were on their way to stop them. This wasn't good news, because as Kurimarimo and Chess, the jester, attacked the two of them, Luffy and Kirsty couldn't fight back for the sake of their nakama.

However, there _was_ good news in the situation, because the giant rabbits who were trying to kill them earlier that day, came to their rescue by holding them off while the pirates made their escape.

"I wonder if we're lucky that you pulled that little one's papa out of the snow...," Kirsty thought aloud as they approached one of the chimney mountains, the same one that had the castle on top, "Guess he thought he owed ya his life or something,"

Luffy nodded slowly, then looked up at the mountain, "We're almost there...,"

"Yep," Kirsty reached into her coat and pulled out her sai, "Let's get this over with,"

With a grunt, she thrusted both her pronged daggers into the mountain side where they stuck fast. Testing them, Kirsty knew that this would help her reach the top. But...

"What are we gonna do about them?" she asked, nodding to the three unconcious pirates.

Luffy looked at all three of them, then up at the mountain, "Hmm...,"

-----

"_Damn_, it's cold!"

Austin gave Niri a look that said "Oh, gee, ya think?!"

Niri shook her body, sending the snow off while the penguin mimicked her. The three of them had just been rescued by Austin's Flame Dials. If he hadn't had them on him at the time, they might've just frozen to death.

"Well...the good news is we're alive...," Niri shivered, "But, I think the bad news is...," she paused and looked at the ruined town of Bighorn, "We made it all the way back here...,"

"OI! Niri-chan!"

Both Austin and Niri turned to see quite a few familiar faces. Usopp, Vivi, Zolo, Chizuru, DJ, and Herman were walking up to them. Zolo didn't have any shirt on and looked like his was freezing, Herman _did_ have a coat on, but still looked like he was freezing. Everyone else looked okay.

"What happened to you guys?" Usopp asked, looking back and forth from the two of them.

"Oh, nothing much...," Niri muttered, wiping some snow flakes from her hair, "Just almost died in an avalanche. What about you?"

"Same thing,"

"Oh, well, party over here," Niri cracked, picking up the penguin, "Chizuru, Herman, DJ, meet Pingu!"

The three Axe-Heads looked down at the vest-wearing bird and stared for a few moments.

"Pin...gu...?"

"That's right, Pingu!" Niri hugged the penguin close to her, "We ran into each other on the way back to the ship, and he's been stickin' with us ever since. I'm gonna adopt him as the new nakama of the Axe-Head crew!"

DJ sweatdropped, "Ya mean a 'pet' ?" he asked skeptically.

"If you wanna use that term, yesh," Niri cooed, scratching under Pingu's beak, on what would most likely be his chin.

"Dude, awesome...,"

"I know!"

"Look at Roronoa!"

Niri fell over as DJ pointed over to Zolo as the _santoryu_ user defeated a group of Wapol's soldiers, and was now enjoying a thick coat he stole off one of them. She climbed to her feet and looked at the soldiers, then watched as nearby civilians franctically shoveled the snow away in random areas.

"Uh...two questions," she held up a gloved hand, "What happened, and what are they looking for?"

-----

For what felt like hours, Luffy and Kirsty climbed the chimney mountain, their muscles straining under the weight of their own bodies, as well as their unmoving comrades. Luffy's arms and hands were caked with blood as he used his bare hands to climb the mountain. Nami was tied to his back using his coat's sleeves and he carried Sanji in his teeth.

Kirsty had it slightly easier. Devon was tied to her back with his own jacket, and even though it exposed him to the freezing weather even more, it was the only way she could carry him up the mountain.

The trek upward was a harsh one. Because of Luffy's coat with his friends, and not wearing any shoes, his feet were bloody and raw, just like his hands. His face was red and labored breathing was heard as they neared the top. Kirsty knew that unless they found the doctor soon, there was a very good chance that they would all die here.

After what seemed like forever, they finally reached the top of the mountain. With extra effort, the two pirates lugged their comrades over their bodies and onto the snow. They looked up and stared wearily at the huge, beautiful, snow-covered castle that stood in front of them.

"Made it...," Luffy wheezed.

Kirsty nodded, panting, "Finally...Doctorine...,"

With those words, both pirates fell face first in the snow, completely tired out. Seconds after he made contact, the snow under him began to slide downward and seconds later, Luffy began to slide back down. He nearly fell off...until a huge form reached down and grabbed Luffy's arm, which stretched, leaving him dangling like a worm on a hook.

"Oya oya...,"

Another figure joined the large one as Luffy was pulled back ontop of the mountain. It was a woman with a large, crooked nose, outward chin and small sunglasses. Indeed, she looked like a witch, as many other people thought her to be.

"Baka kids," she muttered, turning Devon over, "This one's near death and this one-," she paused and stared downward at Kirsty's face. Frowning, she lifted her sunglasses and looked closer.

She couldn't help but grin a little, "Well, I'll be damned...,"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: That's that one, finally! I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile, just kinda all busy with other stuff, particularly my GX Heroes fic, AND my new Yu-Gi-Oh! fic: Grand Theft Domino. If ya interested, check it out.**

**Now, I'm sorry if it's not good. I was in blah moods recently, but I wanted to get this done, with as much possible so I can get to the good stuff. Hopefully, I did it well. R and R folks!**


	29. Drum Island: A Mentor's Pupils

**Drum Island: A Mentor's Pupils**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I can honestly say, I never thought I'd see _you_ on this island, of all places,"

Kirsty grinned nervously and rubbed the back of her neck, "To tell ya the truth, Doctorine, I never thought I'd come here either...but hey, here I am,"

She looked across the table, at a much older woman who wore a pair of purple pants, a shirt that was cut so low, her belly was showing, and a short purple jacket over it. Her blonde hair flowed behind her while two pairs of glasses rested on her head: a pair of normal, round glasses, and a pair of sunglasses.

The older woman frowned slightly, "But still, you're here...and yet," she pointed to a nearby room where Nami lay resting, "You're traveling with a little girl who's on the verge of death, and you did nothing to save her? Did I waste those years teaching you?"

Kirsty sighed and rubbed her eyes, "Long story short, she got sick, I was forbidden by my captain to help her, and here we are,"

"Captain?"

"Mhm," Kirsty nodded, "Believe it or not, Dr K, I'm a _pirate_!"

Dr Kureha lowered her bottle of umesha and stared at her for the longest time.

"Freak like you couldn't make it as a doctor, so you're a pirate...," she sighed and shook her head, "Guess I did waste my time after all,"

Kirsty's jaw dropped, "I didn't _fail_ as a doctor! I was asked to join because I _am_ a doctor! I looked after the village when you left for a long time, and everyone always came to me for help! I healed them, I took care of them...," she shook her head quickly, "I gave them another chance at life!"

"Oh?" Kureha raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, "Didja do that with, or without your freakish power of the Devil Fruit?"

"Both, but still, I helped people, Doctorine!" Kirsty snapped, "I did what we are supposed to do, and you're givin' me crap about it, ya old hag!"

It took Kirsty three seconds to realize what she had just said. Unfortunately, it was two seconds too late. Dr Kureha shot up from her seat and roundhouse-kicked the young doctor into a nearby closet.

"Baka!" Kureha glared at Kirsty as she picked herself up, "I'm not an old hag, you know! I'm still in my young, _too young_ 130's!"

Kirsty rubbed her cheek, "Sheesh, I forgot how strong you are...haven't felt something like _that_ in a long time," she muttered.

Kureha snorted a bit, "You shouldn't have forgotten what happens when people lie and say that I'm an old hag. Remember what happened when you and your sister first met me?"

"How could I forget?"

-Flashback-

_"LOOK OUT!" A voice screamed from behind them, but before Kirsty could get a chance to do anything, Kyra suddenly crashed into her back, making them both fly forward towards the person in front of them, but before they could do anymore damage, both twins were suddenly kicked hard, landing back a little away from where they were moments before._

_"Ouch! That hurt!" Kirsty moaned, rubbing the place where she got hit._

_"I can't believe she actually kicked us!" Kyra replied._

_"Hehehe," a laugh came which made both girls look up to see a tall older woman standing over them, raising her sunglasses as she looked at them both. "That's what you get you little brats."_

_"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL US YOU OLD HAG?" Kyra stood up at yelled as the woman immediately shot a glare down at her._

_-///-_

_"What did Kyra do now?"_

_"Why do you always assume it's me?!" Kyra yelled as she waved her arms and legs around, kicking and punching while still in the woman's grasp._

_"Some manner is what she needs," the woman replied before letting go of the twins, leaving Kirsty to land on her feet, and Kyra to land on her face, as she was being so reckless._

_"Well…thank you for bringing them back," the man said before he knelt down to the young twins size. "Now what did I tell you two about running in the docks?"_

_"You're right, I'm sorry, father," Kirsty apologized as Kyra was too busy rubbing her bruised face._

_"At least one of them has it," the woman replied as she watch on, as the man now known as their father, looked over at his other daughter._

_"Kyra?"_

_"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry,"_

-End flashback-

"Truth be told, I think that was one of the best days of my life," Kirsty said quietly, voice cracking a little, "If I hadn't met you, I never would've learned how to be a doctor, and if we hadn't met you, you probably wouldn't have saved us from drowning that one time,"

Kureha grinned slightly and shrugged, "You and your baka sister just had to eat strange fruit, didn't ya? You were given the ability to heal yourself, and others and your sister...well," she shrugged again, "Could walk straight through solid walls...I can't believe how many times she annoyed me and she got away from me because I was slowed down by buildings,"

Kirsty chuckled, "I remember those days...it was before...," she trailed off and looked away.

"...you still have the scar?"

"Yeah,"

Her mentor sighed, "Guess it needs more time," she muttered, cracking her neck, "You should be grateful, at least to have only a scar,"

Kirsty raised an eyebrow, "Waddya mean?"

_I guess she doesn't really remember..._ Kureha waved her off and grabbed her bottle of umeshu again, "Nothin', just the ramblings of a drunk,"

"Well, yeah, but-,"

Once again, Kirsty was kicked hard across the room. She collided with the wall and stayed there for a few moments, before sliding down the stone and peeling off, falling to the ground, her face smashed up.

"Ow...,"

"I'm not a drunk, baka, that was an expression!"

"..."

"What?"

"...I don't think I'll ever get you figured out, Doctorine,"

Dr Kureha snickered and put down her umeshu, "Well, while you're figuring me out, I want to show you something _very_ interesting...,"

"Oh sure, just lemme snap my nose back into place...,"

_SNAP!_

"There we go...ow...,"

-----

The castle ontop of the Drum Mountain was something that Kirsty never thought she'd see. The inside was huge, and it had many levels, with many more doors. However, the strange thing was the entire interior of the castle was freezing cold and thick snow covered the rails and floor, icicles hanging on the ceiling and ledges.

"How in the world can you not freeze to death at night?" Kirsty shivered, rubbing her arms. Even though she still wore her coat and gloves, she was still pretty cold.

Kureha looked at her, surprised, "Freeze? Why, because it's just a little bit chilly?"

Kirsty facefaulted, "Nevermind...what is it you want to show me?"

"This," Kureha opened a door and stepped inside, Kirsty following behind her.

Devon lay quietly on his stomach on a large mattress, snoring as a thick blanket covered him. Nearby, his jacket with the mountain painted on it was draped across a chair, his swords laying in front of it.

Kureha walked over to Devon and gripped the blanket, "First off...why in the hell did he go out wearing little protection against the cold climate of this island?"

_She's wondering about warm protection while she's letting her belly show?_ Kirsty asked herself.

"Oi oi...I'm talking to you!"

"Sorry," Kirsty shook her head, "I don't know why he only wore the jacket and shirt, Doctorine...he didn't seem to mind the weather much at first but...,"

Kureha rolled her eyes, "Baka...at least he could've put on a thicker coat,"

"Ha, good luck getting him to do that," Kirsty glanced at the jacket nearby, "He never lets that out of his sight. Must be very precious to him to wear instead of a coat,"

"Again, I say, baka," Kureha nodded to the sleeping swordsman, "Ready for this?"

"Ready as I'll ever be,"

Kureha quickly pulled away the covers and Kirsty immediately saw a large guaze bandage taped to Devon's back, right over the middle area between his shoulder blades. Kirsty whistled and leaned in, staring at the scars that covered the rest of Devon's back.

"He's been through a lot...," she realized, running her fingers along the scarred skin tissue, "I can't imagine what his brother must have,"

"Brother?"

"Yeah, a kid named Austin," Kirsty explained, "The two of them have been orphans since they were little...,"

"Now, why does _that_ sound familiar?" Kureha cracked.

Kirsty was about to make a comeback, when she noticed something. A twitching underneath the bandage caught her eye.

"The hell is that?"

"That's what I wanted to show you. I found another bandage like this on his back when he was treated, but I thought I'd show you after I apply a new bandage," Kureha reached down and began to peel away the tape around the bandage, "This is something...,"

Kirsty waited as her mentor slowly removed the bandage. Half-way done, her eyes caught sight of something that made her jaw drop. There, underneath the bandage, was a pair of small wings.

"What the hell...," Kirsty gently prodded the wings, which twitched at her touch, "They're _real_!"

"Mhm," Kureha nodded, "Never seen that, have ya?"

Kirsty slowly shook her head before turning her gaze to her sleeping nakama, "Devon...what the hell are you, and where the hell are you from?"

-----

"Find them yet?!"

"No!"

"Keep looking!"

Herman hated the freezing snow he was shoveling away, but he had to bear through it. Somewhere, underneath the avalanched area of snow, was his captain, the young man who gave him a chance at his dreams.

Dusty, Aro, DJ, Chizuru, Niri and Austin helped out too. Dusty and Aro were trying to find Axe and Dalton too, but things weren't go so well with them. Even though their hearts were in the right place, their teamwork wasn't.

"Aro! Stop shoveling that over here!" she snapped, "I'm tryin' to dig!"

The panther Zoan kept flinging her snow at the fox Zoan, "So am I!"

"Go find a different spot!"

"_You_ go find a different spot!"

"Make me!"

"Bring it!"

Shidyk shook his head and scratched his head, "Bakas...,"

"Tell me about it," Zolo muttered, arms folded across his chest as he watched the civilians and others dig for the two missing men.

"FOUND THEM!"

Niri dropped the snow she was holding and dashed over to where a small crowd was gathering. She pushed some of the men away and stared in horror at what she saw. Axe lay still, draped over Dalton's chest, his arms spread outward and his bandage torn away.

"Looks like he tried to protect the big guy from the avalanche...,"

Niri turned and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Shidyk standing right behind her. She was about to snap at him when...

"Aw man...I dreamt I was in a maze, heading straight for a tall mountain while an old man and his wolf watched me...,"

The female sniper turned to see Axe rising to his feet, holding his side with one hand and scratching his head.

Niri glared at him and stomped over, fists clenched, her face turning red. Axe looked down at her, trying to keep his balance, "Wha-?"

"BAKA!" she screamed, pulling out her shotgun (which had been modified with the help of some fine tools, and a metal container). Everyone around them, except Shidyk, bolted for cover as she pointed the barrels straight at Axe's face at close range.

_BOOM BOOM!_

A small cloud of smoke covered Axe's face, blocking it from view. The captain coughed as the smoke faded away, chunks of iron stuck in his face and smears of gunpowder on his flesh.

"What was _that_ for?"

"For making me worry like that, baka!"

Axe cringed a little at Niri's words, "Okay, sorry...just trying to help a guy out. Which, by the way, I don't think it worked," he muttered, turning to look down at Dalton as some villagers looked the large man over.

"Why?"

"Cuz I think Dalton's dead,"

-----

Kirsty sat in a large chair by Nami's bed, rubbing her eyes. Today was one of the most rough, yet interesting days of her life as a pirate. She survived an avalanche, climbed a mountain, met up with her old mentor, and now...

She turned her head and watched as a small, brown furry creature in a red hat and maroon pants, tried his very best to hide from her. However, instead of hiding behind the corner with his head sticking out, it was the other way around. She could see him very clearly, and part of his frightened face was hidden.

"_His name is Chopper...and he's just an ordinary reindeer,_" Dr K's words echoed in her skull, "_With only one difference. He ate the Hito Hito no Mi...,_"

The small reindeer and Kirsty stared at each other for a long while, or so it seemed, looking each other over. Besides walking on hind legs, wearing pants and hat, the deer looked normal...except for the blue nose.

"Chopper...,"

The reindeer jumped, shaking in his legs as he stared Kirsty down.

Kirsty smiled a bit and slowly moved halfway to him before sitting down on the floor, arms ontop of her knees.

"Chopper, my name is Kirsty...Kirsty Chambers. I'm from the East Blue, outside the Grand Line, and I know Doctorine from a long time ago. She took me in and raised me...she taught me how to fight and how to be a good doctor, just like her," she said quietly as she held out her hand, "It's very nice to meet you. She told me that you helped out my friends when we arrived, and for that, I thank you,"

"SHUT UP! I DON'T NEED GRATITUDE FROM A HUMAN!"

Kirsty's eyes widened a bit, taken back by the sudden shout the reindeer had just made. What made things even more interesting, the reindeer's mood went from angry shouting, to a strange little dance with a goofy look on his face.

"DON'T MESS WITH ME!" Chopper screamed reverting back and forth from his serious face to his goofy dance, "Asshole. Don't mess with me jerk! It won't work, I mean it!"

Kirsty slowly turned her head around and saw that Nami was watching the two of them exchange 'pleasantries'. Nami had a similar look on Kirsty's face as Chopper did his little dancing ritual of insults.

"The type that can't hide his feelings, huh?" Nami asked quietly.

"Seems like it...," Kirsty replied in the same tone of voice.

-Meanwhile...-

Devon let out an angry growl as he pulled his jacket over his bare back, feeling his exposed wings press against the material, "Great, now I gotta explain this...how the _hell_ am I gonna do that?! 'Oh, these? I dunno, I was born with them but I dunno what the hell they're for!'...yeah, _that'll_ go over really well,"

He stepped out of the room, swords in his hands and immediately he was assaulted by a blast of freezing wind.

"Shit...," he quickly tied his blades to his side and tucked his hands into his jacket pockets, looking around, "What the hell? I thought castles were supposed to be warm, not frozen on the inside,"

Devon shivered as he walked around the walkways, looking around and taking in the sights until he saw what was causing the cold weather to blast through the castle. The main door, which was a giant, solid wooden door, was wide open.

"Who the hell keeps a door open in a place like this?" he muttered, walking over to the door and checking the area around it, "If I close this, the place should be warm in like an hour or something...,"

As he began to press his body weight against the door, Devon heard something over the howling wind. It sounded like a high-pitched chirping sound. He stopped pushing and looked up, backing away from the door until he saw the source. There, on the very top of the door, was the reason why it couldn't be shut.

It was a nest of birds with very light colored feathers, either pink or white. Most of them looked like babies while one or two looked like adults.

"So, that is your home?" Devon whispered. He bowed his head, "Forgive me...I will not disturb your home, or destroy your family, my friends,"

With that said, he exited the castle and took a look out at the area around him. The only things that were on the mountaintop besides the castle, was an area of thick trees, and a square structure near the edge.

_Looks like those giant rabbit freaks can't make their way up here..._ he thought with a grin as he turned back and walked to the door, _Just as well...I'd just make big fat lucky charms outta their feet! At least now, we can get Nami to feelin' better, than make our way back to Alabasta. Kind of a shame though..._ he reached down and thumbed his Water Moon blade, _I was kinda hopin' for a little action. Didn't get much on Little Garden, but oh well, guess I can wait awhile longer._

As he made his way back, he sensed something...that didn't feel right. Quickly pulling out both katanas, Devon spun around, only to watch as three huge arrows flew through the air and struck him hard in the torso, sending him flying back to the door and pinning him there, the arrows peircing bone, flesh, and wood.

Devon yelped in pain as his swords fell to the snow covered ground, "Dammit...next time, I'll just stay inside...,"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Okay, this didn't come out exactly like I had planned, but I hope it's good nonetheless. Well, first off, lemme just say I apologize for the lack of Kirsty being told stuff about Chopper...that'll come soon, I promise, as well as some touching moments. Also, a major clue to Devon's heritage is revealed, which explains a bit, huh? I know some of my fans have pretty much suspected that...but now it is confirmed!**

**Wapol: Get out of my castle!**

**Chopper: I'm not letting you get one foot inside this castle, Wapol!**

**Kirsty: Same here! You'll have to go through us all!**

**Devon: What in the name of Odin...a dragon?!**

**On the next chapter of Desert Storm...**

**Drum Island: Hidden Powers Unleashed!**

**Chopper: Doctorine, he called me nakama...and she called me...little brother...**


	30. Drum Island: Hidden Powers Unleashed!

**Drum Island: Hidden Powers Unleashed!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Oh my...Devon!"

The swordsman opened his eyes to see Kirsty looking up at him in horror. He tried to wave, but didn't do very well as the arrows inside him caused great pain.

"Hey Doc,"

"What...what...happened, what are you doing?"

Devon shrugged, despite the pain, "Oh, you know...jus' hanging out...what the hell do you think?!" he snapped, jerking his head forward, looking behind her, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, worry about those assholes,"

Kirsty looked behind her, glaring at the three familiar figures standing in front of the large, snow-covered castle. Wapol stood there between his two faithful ministers, Chess and Kuromarimo. The memory of them attacking them on the way up came back in seconds, making her clench her fists tightly.

The sound of crunching snow made her turn to see Dr Kureha and Chopper walk out of the doors, a grin on the older woman's face.

Wapol recognized her immediately, "Ah, the last survivor of my great Doctor Hunt...,"

Dr Kureha chuckled and adjusted her glasses ontop her head, "This castle isn't yours anymore, Wapol. It's no place for a bunch of spoiled brats like you three,"

Devon frowned and turned to Kirsty, "The hell is she talking about?"

"Get out of here now, the Kingdom of Drum is no more!"

"That's right, so get your fatass and go back the way you came!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

Before Kirsty had a chance to explain, Luffy ran by the group, pulling his arm back.

"Luffy!"

"I'm gonna kick his ass!" Straw Hat shouted as his arm stretched far behind him, "_Gumo Gumo no Pistol!!!_"

Luffy slugged Wapol so hard in the face, the overweight Devil Fruit user was launched into the air, spinning around and around into the air. Shortly after, he hit the ground hard and skidded along the ground until he reached the edge of the mountain. He would've fallen off if Chess and Kuromarimo hadn't have caught him.

Kirsty's jaw dropped, "I knew he was strong, but _damn_,"

"How dare you!" Kuromarimo pulled his King back onto the ground, "He is the ruler of this land and you commit such a heinous act!"

"Ruler? Please...," Kirsty walked a few feet towards them as Luffy turned to Kureha and Sanji (who had just arrived on the scene), "A ruler doesn't make his subjects suffer so badly until their on the brink of death, then expect them to beg for their lives by giving you praise and their loyalty," she shook her head and pulled out her sai, "You took the best doctors in the country, then hunted down the rest, exiling them...,"

Chess scowled, "Why do you care?!"

Kirsty grinned, "Because," she twirled her sai around her fingers, "_I_ am a doctor...and I don't like it when someone uses members of our craft to get their way. I also don't like it when someone comes and tries to kick Doctorine out of her home,"

Kureha chuckled, "Layin' it on kinda thick, ain't ya?"

Chopper blinked, staring at Kirsty as Luffy ran past him, holding his arms, _This isn't her fight...why is she doing this?_

"Doctorine, Chopper...,"

Both of them looked at Kirsty.

"Luffy's gone for his coat, and I get the feeling these guys don't wanna wait," she looked over her shoulder, "May I?"

Chopper's response was him transforming into a larger, humanoid form with thick muscles and a broad chest.

"I don't care," he growled, stepping forward, "Just don't let them take one foot inside the castle,".

Kirsty nodded, "I'll do that if you lighten up,"

A loud smacking noise made the two people turn to see Sanji massaging a large lump on his head while Kureha lowered her fist.

"Sanji did you-,"

"Dr Kureha! You're first!"

The two of them snapped back around just in time to see Kuromarimo pull back his arm, then 'throw' a punch, as well as a ball of black fuzz from his glove that went soaring past them and straight towards Kureha's face.

"DOCTORINE!!"

Before any of them could move towards the older woman, a long leg shot into view and blocked the attack from hitting Kureha in the face.

"Hey, hey, hey, Afroman...," Sanji tilted his head to the side, "Shootin' your 'fro at a young lady...what kinda soul brother are you?"

Kureha grinned as Kirsty sighed in relief.

"I think you're finally getting it," the two females said in unison, making Chopper look at them strangely.

Kuromarimo grinned, wickedly, "It's stuck...,"

Sanji frowned and looked over at his leg. The ball of fuzz really _was_ stuck on his leg! The blonde chef shook his leg from side to side in an effort to shake it off, but it was no good.

"What the hell is this?!" Sanji yelped, shaking his leg faster, "Static electricity?!"

"Precisely!" Kuromarimo nodded, reaching up and plucking a smaller fuzz ball from his afro, "There's plenty more where that came from!" he chuckled, squeezing the ball until it became the size of his glove, "_Eleki-Marimo!_"

Sanji was soon struck with two more static-covered afros, adding more frustration and difficulty to his situation. Chopper rushed over to help, but it was no good, the two of them couldn't make them stick to anything else but themselves.

"_Checkmate_!"

Chopper looked up behind Kirsty, then darted away as a flaming arrow shot through the air, barely missing Sanji. However, it didn't miss one of the afros, because it nicked one the leg-hugger fros and ignited it into a fireball.

"Hey!" Kirsty glared at the two Ministers as Sanji shoveled snow onto his leg, "That's a cheap move!"

Kuromarimo scoffed, "Oh? What are you gonna do about it?"

"This!"

Kirsty broke out into a run, her sai held tight in her hands as she darted across the snow. Kuromarimo grinned as she drew closer and raised his afro-gloves, "Hand to hand, huh? That's one mistake you'll reg-,"

He didn't have a chance to finish it because Kirsty had leapt onto his outstretched arm and slammed her foot into the side of his face.

The afroman skidded off to the side, landing a short ways away from the other two enemies. Kirsty landed on the ground and crouched, "You were saying?"

Off to the sidelines, Devon let out a whistle, ignoring the pain he was in, "Not bad...," he turned to Kureha, "You shoulda seen her before...,"

"I did," the older woman murmured, a concerned look on her face, "I was the one who taught her how to fight, and I was also the one that saved her life when she went out of control," she murmured as Chopper sped at Chess, huge fist raised.

"Waddya mean, went out of control?" Devon scowled, "She's not the kind to lose it, Grandma. Not even at the tournament she was at the Dragon island,"

Kureha took a sharp breath and snapped her head to him, "_What_?!"

Devon gulped, "I'm sorry, I meant young lady! I meant young lady!" he held up his arms as best he could, "Please don't kill me!"

_Dragon Island...does that mean it's starting all over again?_ Kureha slowly turned her head back to the fight as Luffy suddenly soared out of nowhere, attached to Sanji's leg and rocketed straight into Wapol's belly, freeing Chopper from the Fruit User's maw.

-Flashback-

_**East Blue, Tristam Village, 8 Years ago...**_

_Dr Kureha walked along the dirt roads of the village, a bag of supplies under her arm, her sunglasses protecting her eyes from the sun of the East Blue._

_"Baka girl...I try and teach her to be a doctor like she's wanted to, but she keeps slipping back to that damn Fruit ability of hers," she shook her head, "Maybe I shoulda let her and that sister of hers drown, just to save me some grief...,"_

_She walked down the usual path she took day after day, expecting Kirsty to come running out, holding something in her hand and a hopeful smile on her face. Instead of that happening, Kureha stopped, inches from the door._

_The same door that looked like it was broken into, chunks and splinters covering the floor, along with broken glass. Books were tossed everywhere, pages torn out, and ink stains blotching the stone building._

_"What the hell...,"_

_"Dr Kureha! Dr Kureha!"_

_The older woman turned to see a panic-stricken villager running up to her, face red._

_"Oya, oya, oya...what's wrong? What the hell happened here?" she asked, pointing behind her._

_The villager panted for breath, "These people in black came through...asked if there were anyone named Chambers living here, and I showed them the way. It was a while before I saw them again, but when I did, I was out at the beach and I saw them drag Kirsty away on a rope!"_

_Dr Kureha dropped her bags and sped off towards the beach-path, "BAKA!"_

_-///-_

_The door went flying off after she had punched it, and before it even hit the floor, Kureha entered the main cabin of the large boat that was docked along the beach. Inside, was at least two dozen people dressed in dark robes with a dragon symbol on their backs. In the middle of the room, tied to a table and scared out of her wits, was Kirsty, gagged with a wad of cloth stuffed in her mouth._

_"Oi oi oi," Kureha put her hand on her hip, "I dunno who you people are, but that's my pupil tied there," she nodded to Kirsty who let out a muffled yelp, "So, give her back,"_

_"Never!"_

_Kureha frowned as a large, well-built man in impressive, black armor stepped out of the crowd, holding a jagged blade in one hand. The man looked down at Kirsty and placed a gloved hand on her forehead, "We've been searching many years now, and we've finally found a descendant of the great Dragon legacy...,"_

_The woman's frown deepened, "Dragon Legacy? Look, I don't care for that, just give her back and you **may** leave without much broken limbs," she warned, tapping her foot against the wooden floor._

_"We cannot let such a prize go...," the man in armor gripped the dagger and brought it close to Kirsty's face, making the terrified girl freak out even more, "We must perform our duty in order to bring forth the power we deserve, and with the Government not wanting her around for her other power, they were more than happy that we'd deal away with her," he leaned in and stroked the girl's hair, "Don't be afraid child...it will only hurt for a moment,"_

_He raised the dagger, "Ancient Lords, please accept our offering and allow the great beast to be freed from this fleshy prison! Come forth, **Shiroryu!**"_

_Kirsty shut her eyes tight and screamed into the cloth-gag as the dagger came rushing down onto her, knowing that pain was the next thing she would know. But, the pain never came. A loud cracking sound made her open her eyes just in time to see Kureha leaping over the table she was tied to and nail the armored man in the face hard with her boot._

_The man in armor flew through the thick wooden wall, making a large hole before flying off the other end of the ship and landing with a splash._

_"Insolent wench!"_

_"How dare she interrupts our mission!"_

_"Kill her! Kill her and resume the ritual! The child must be sacrificed!"_

_Kureha cracked her neck, "Bakas...," she whipped out a small knife from her belt and with a few quick movements of her wrist, she cut Kirsty loose from her bonds._

_"Either fight, or run and hide, baka girl," she muttered, turning to the rest of the robed people, grinning from ear to ear, "Who wants some?"_

_Within moments, the cabin was filled with screaming and the sounds of metal scraping against wood as the whole group of robed kidnappers rushed Kureha. Despite her age, the doctor was very limber and agile, which helped her greatly in the fights._

_**These people...they're not ordinary...** she thought as she leg-sweeped a few of them, **What the hell do they want the girl for? She's suffered enough with the loss of her family, she doesn't need this to tramautize her any further, and what the hell are they talking about the Dragon Legacy?!**_

_As the numbers dwindled, a loud scream made Kureha snap her head back to the front door of the cabin. After breaking an enemies arm, she leapt over the unconcious forms and found herself outside on the main deck, which was occupied by a much larger force of men and women in robes._

_**Where the hell are these freaks coming from?** she thought bitterly, dodging a curved blade. Seconds after pulling away from the attack, a heavy weight suddenly pressed forward and down on her. With an 'oof', Kureha found herself pinned to the deck, held tightly in place by at least five strongmen. She winced as she felt a blade pierce the side of her belly, the pain keeping her mind occupied._

_"That...was **not** a wise decision," an angry voice ahead hissed._

_Kureha looked up to see the man she had kicked in the face walk up to her, dripping with sea water. Behind him, Kirsty lay motionless on the deck floor facedown._

_"What the hell did you do?!" she glared up at the man, "She's just a child!"_

_"A child she may be," the armored abductor bent down and looked straight into her eyes, "But she is the key to our goal, and we will not let some old hag-," he paused and slugged her hard across the face, "-interfere with that! Once the beast inside her is released, you will die for your insolence!"_

_Kureha glared at him for what seemed like forever until a new scream ripped through the air. Both her and the armored man turned and watched in shock as Kirsty began to glow an unearthly white light._

_"The hell is **that**!?"_

_The armored man grinned at Kureha's question, "The inner dragon is stirring...,"_

_Even as those words confused her, Kureha kept staring ahead at Kirsty whose hair was now rising and floating around her while her eyes began to glow bright white. At the sight of the glowing child, the rest of the robed assailants knelt down, chanting lowly. The armored man cackled and walked over to the child, "My dear child...come with us...we will take care of you...,"_

_Kirsty lifted her head, her glowing eyes looking up at him._

_"Let us leave this place, child, and we will help you achieve your destiny. All you must do..," he held out his hand, "...is take my hand._

_Kirsty tilted her head and stared at the hand for a few moments, then grabbed in silence._

_"Excellent! Now, let us go forth and find the **Kuroryu**! Only then we can-,"_

_He never finished his sentence...because Kirsty pulled on his arm so hard, he was forced to his knees. As soon as his kneecaps made contact, Kirsty's own knee shot up and connected with his neck. A sickening crack echoed in the air as the man fell over, dead._

_Kirsty let go of the now limp arm and looked back at the now terrified crowd of chanters, growling a little._

_"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"_

_"NO! WE MUST TAKE HER NOW!"_

_While the crowd argued amongst themselves, Kirsty darted from side to side, snapping things out of their sockets and delivering blows to vital areas. Kureha's captors let go of her and raced towards the child. Kureha herself could only watch in stunned silence as something new began to happen._

_Kirsty became very still, her head lowered and the growling became louder and louder. The child's body began to glow a brighter white light until there was nothing visible left of her. Kureha covered her eyes until the light faded away, then lowered her arm. Her eyes widened to the size of large saucers at the sight that stood before her._

_In Kirsty's place, was a small, beautiful creature. It was the size of a large dog, covered in white scales and soft white fur, a long tail curving at the one end while the other end held a long neck with a reptilian head._

_"Kirsty!"_

_The creature turned it's head to Kureha, but ignored her and pounced on the closest enemy, jaws snapping onto his shoulders. The man screamed in pain as the beast dug it's claws into his flesh and chewed on his shoulderbone._

_Kureha watched in shock, awe, and horror as the rest of the enemies suffered the same fates, leaving only the creature and herself on the deck of the boat._

_The old doctor cracked her knuckles, "I don't know if that's you, Kirsty, or if you're in there, but unless you stop right now, I'll have no choice but to stop you myself!"_

_The reptilian creature blinked and tilted it's head at her, looking confused for a few moments before it rushed at Kureha, jaws wide open. Kureha sighed, "Sorry brat," she whispered before spinning and landing a well-timed kick on the side of the beasts head. The creature yelped in pain and flew over the railing of the ship, landing in the water._

_**Now I gotta go and save that...whatever the hell she is!** Kureha thought as she ran over and jumped into the ocean. As soon as she hit the water, she went down and looked around the blue depths. Not too far away, was the very still, sinking form of a small girl with blonde hair, air bubbles escaping her mouth and nostrils. Kureha sped through the water and grabbed her, then made her way to the surface._

_After swimming to the beach, Kureha lay Kirsty on the beach, as suddenly collapsed down next to her. As the two doctors laid together, Kirsty slowly opened her eyes up at the dark fiery sky above her._

_"So, your awake," a voice came. Kirsty immediately turned her head to see Kureha laying by her side, still with her wound from before, not getting any better, "And it seems you don't remember, which is good, it's better that way,"_

_"Doctorine! Your hurt," Kirsty whispered as Kureha was just barely able to wave her off._

_"Don't be silly, I'm fine," the doctor replied, struggling to get up but couldn't before slowly moving her hand across the ground and up onto the ten year old's face, cherishing it, "I'm sorry...I never intended to lie to you, it just-," she tried to explain, but Kirsty cut her off with a simple nod._

_"I know, I understand now, you did it to protect me," she slowly replied before smiling faintly, "You know, I think that's the first time I think I've ever heard you say that,"_

_Kureha smiled at the reply she got from her young student, "Yeah? Well it's not as if I'd be ever saying it again," she replied, clutching her deep wound._

_"Don't talk like that, we can get through this!" Kirsty cried, making Kureha smile even more._

_"Oh Kirsty, you've learned so much during these past few years, no matter what happens, we'll part in our separate ways,"_

_"No! I won't let you!" Kirsty cried as she closed her eyes tightly and her face started glowing a faint white light that travelled onto Kureha's hand that was on her face, right back down to the old doctor's body._

_"What are you doing you silly girl? Stop it! You need that last bit of energy!" Kureha yelled at her, but it was too late, her wound was already beginning to heal up._

_"Dammit, don't do this to me, brat!" she hissed, pushing down on her chest, "Wake up dammit!"_

_"So, she's dead...'tis a shame,"_

_Kureha stopped the chest presses and looked over her should to see a thin man in a black suit, long black hair flowing behind him._

_"Who the hell are you?"_

_The man fixed his tie, "Who I am is not important. What **is** important is that this...threat seems to have been contained. My superiors and I were expectating to deal with that group and this...young lady when the time was right, but your arrival seems to have been a stroke of luck. You've just taken out two annoyances at once. For that," he bowed his head, "you have our thanks,"_

_Kureha rose to her feet and punched the man hard in the face, sending him skidding and rolling over the sands of the beach._

_"Threat?! **THREAT?!**" she stomped over to him and grabbed his shirt, "She was just a little girl, how the hell can she be a threat?!" she screamed._

_The man glared up at her, his nose bleeding profusely, "How could you do that? Don't you know who I am?!" he screamed at her._

_Next thing he knew, Kureha held him up with a tight grip on his suit, "I don't care, if it's anything to do with wanting that girl dead, I don't even want to know!" Kureha yelled at him, "But what I do want to know is why?"_

_"Hey, I'm just following orders! Apparently, the heads don't want that kids kind of power to exist as it could mess up the world balance!" he explained._

_Hearing this, Kureha loosened her grip a little before looking back at Kirsty's body, than again at the Government official, "All because of some stupid Dragon Legacy?"_

_The Government person gave the old doctor a confused look before remembering something, "Oh yeah, those Dragon-freaks did mention something about that...although we were a little concerned about it at first, but we were more focused on exterminating her other power for the time being,"_

_"Her Devil Fruit? What does that got to do with it? Lots of other freaks have them!"_

_"None like that! If she was to fall into the wrong side of one of the Three Powers, it wouldn't be a good thing for the World Government," he explained before smirking, "But now that's not a problem, she's dead now and a good thing as well, the world doesn't need her messing it up," he cruelly cheered, not noticing, until it was too late, that Kureha's anger was growing like a flame._

_"How dare you say such things when I'm around," Kureha angrily yelled as she stood still, with her fist still in the air from where she threw her punch._

_-///-_

_"Wake up, baka,"_

_Dr Kureha nudged Kirsty with her foot after coming back to her home in the village. Kirsty winced and opened her eyes, then sat up and looked around, a confused look on her face._

_"Doctorine? Why are we all wet?" she asked, looking at the mess, "Oh no, I made something blow up, didn't I?"_

_"Uh-,"_

_"I'm so sorry!" Kirsty leapt off the bed and ran to a closet where she got a broom and dustpan, "I'll get this place cleaned up, I promise, Doctorine!"_

_Kureha frowned as she watched the small girl ran back and forth, doing her best to clean up the house._

**_She doesn't...remember?_**

_-_End Flashback-

_I left shortly after that incident...after attacking that baka Government man, how could I not leave? If they found me, they'd find her, and it would all start again! _Kureha sighed, looking at Kirsty as she fought alongside Chopper, _In that time of watching her, I'd read books about various masters of the martial arts who have incredible potential and energy that build up into their bodies, allowing them to increase their power and unleash their energy in the form of something great. Whatever that...thing was that I saw on that boat, I think that she's in for one hell of a journey if the past is starting to catch up to her again._

"Oi oi oi...you blanking out on us?"

_WHAP!_

Devon lowered his head as a large bruise formed on the side of his face.

"_...Baku Baku Shokui!_"

The swordsman lifted his eyes to see the strangest thing happen as Kirsty and Chopper came back and joined Luffy and Sanji. As his Ministers came back, Wapol began to change shape. A chimey popped out of the top of his head, his arms turned into large cannons, and his body grew in both width and height until it looked like a metal shelter, complete with doors and windows.

"_Wapol House!_" the fat exiled King declared proudly as the others watched on in stunned silence, "The best is yet to come, peasants...behold, my royal technique!"

He opened his mouth wide and snatched both Chess and Kuromarimo into his mouth. Everyone watched in horror as he calmly stood there, munching on his living snacks as his servant's legs wiggled frantically, their owners wanting to get free.

Kirsty gagged and turned away, "I...didn't need to see that,"

"Then don't look now, 'cuz he's dancing, I think," Devon muttered.

"What?" she turned and saw Wapol hopping from side to side, humming as he went, "Didn't need to see that either,"

"Told ya not to look...,"

The door in Wapol's gut opened up, and out came..._something_.

Kuromarimo and Chess looked like they were now standing on one another's shoulders, their faces poking out of a ridiculous mesh of their clothes while their arms stuck out at the sides.

"I am Drum Kingdom's mightiest warrior!" the two of them said together, "Chessmarimo!"

Kirsty sighed and shook her head, "That's just embarrassing...," she looked at Luffy, "Hey, Straw Hat...may I? We've had an easy time with these guys already, just lemme take out these two at once, okay?"

"Don't let your guard down...,"

Kirsty turned to Kureha, "What?"

Her old mentor crossed her arms, "If these guys were really as weak as they seem now, the Doctor Hunt would've been a joke. The people of this country could've united together and stopped it, but they didn't,"

"Rules of Drum Kingdom, No. 1: 'Those who disobeys the King, die!'...that is how things work in this country! Because this country is MY country, and this castle is MY castle!"

Devon rolled his eyes as Wapol went on and on about this and that, "Doesn't this guy ever shut up? I swear, he's like Dusty, he starts something, and hardly stops,"

-----

"ACHOO!"

Dusty moaned and curled up into a ball, "Sicky sucks...,"

Axe sweatdropped as Niri wrapped him up in a large coat, _**That** reminds me of a certain someone..._

"Oi oi oi...,"

Axe felt a snowball skid across the side of his head, and turned to see Shidyk dusting his hands free of leftover snow, "What is it, Shadowfist?"

Shidyk took a seat next to him while Niri walked over to the others as a large group of men in pink scrubs and masks suddenly appeared, wanting to treat Dalton.

"Feelin' better, kiddo?"

"Yeah," Axe felt the wound, "Stopped bleeding a good while ago...it's not sore anymore, and it's starting to close up already. I'll be just fine,"

Shidyk glanced at the wound that was partly hidden by the coat, "Should still it looked at,"

"I said, I'll be fine," Axe muttered, closing the coat shut.

The two of them sat quietly for a few moments while the citizens of Bighorn argued with the people in pink, Dalton laying in the snow still partly covered in snow.

"Kid...,"

"What?"

"You said...that we had the same eyes. Eyes that had much suffering and pain,"

"Yeah?"

"What happened to you?"

Axe looked away, "Some messed up shit man,"

"Like what?"

"Do I ask about how come you are the way you are?!" the young captain snapped, glaring back at Shidyk.

The light-haired man held up his hands defensively, "Chill...sorry, if I touched a nerve, I was just wondering by what you meant earlier,"

Axe sighed loudly and held his head, "I know, and I'm sorry. It's just...that I got so much on my mind right now," he murmured, looking at his nakama.

Shidyk followed his gaze and looked at the crew for a bit. From the small boy and the girls, to the penguin, swordsman, and lobster Fish-man.

"You have...a very interesting set of friends,"

"I know," Axe murmured as a villager came over and handed him a cup of hot chocolate to warm himself up, "I just hope I can keep them safe,"

"Safe?" Shidyk glanced at him, "From those...,"

"Traitors," Axe spat, "Gotta keep them safe until they're strong enough to take them down...," he paused and took a sip of his cocoa, "But first, we gotta take care of Mugiwara and Vivi,"

Shidyk raised an eyebrow, "You're gonna try and take down Monkey D. Luffy?" he hissed as Usopp and Zolo walked by.

"Not now, not right away," Axe took another sip of his hot drink, "I gotta help him and his crew to get Vivi back to Alabasta,"

"Alabasta?" Shidyk tilted his head, "I'm a little confused...,"

Axe tightened his coat, "Vivi," he nodded to the long, blue-haired girl nearby, "...is the Princess of Alabasta, heir to the royal throne. She, Luffy and some of his crew, as well as some of mine, are in danger,"

"Danger of what?"

"Of a crime syndicate known as Baroque Works. A large organization who wants to destroy and take over Alabasta by causing citizens to rise up against the King. After that is accomplished, _he_ will take over,"

"He?"

"Sir Crocodile,"

Shidyk blinked, "The _Shichibukai_, Sir Crocodile?"

"The very same...our crews learned the secret of Baroque Works and their leader through Vivi, and in doing so, they became marked on his Death List," Axe gulped down the rest of his drink, "So, we can hardly trust anyone as we go on,"

"But you're telling me...that mean you trust me?"

Axe nodded, "Yep,"

"How come?" Shidyk leaned back, a sly grin on his face, "I could very well be a part of Baroque Works...I could be working for them right now, while you're tellin' me all this. What makes you think I can be trusted enough to be told all this?"

"Well, first of all," Axe cracked his neck, "You're an assassin, not a guy who could follow a Shichibukai's orders. Second, with your bounty, you'd be the _head_ of Baroque Works instead of Crocodile...,"

Shidyk chuckled, "Is that all?"

"No...," Axe rubbed his hands and turned to look straight at him, smiling a bit, "You spared me in our fight. If you really wanted to kill us, you would've done so when you first left the bar. With your power, you could've wiped us out by now,"

"You have an interesting way of thinking, Axe,"

"Got to think outside the box to survive here and there in this cruel world, Shade...,"

-----

"_Dobikkuri Marimo, Quatro Hammer!_"

Chessmarimo brought down four huge wooden mallets down onto Chopper, who jumped high into the air, taking on a new form. The group of fighters had seen Chopper pop a small, round ball into his mouth earlier, and now they were seeing the power of the Rumble Ball.

Chopper, like Dusty, Dalton, Aro, and Katt, was of the Zoan-Users. He had three forms: an animal form (which had allowed him to look like a normal reindeer), a hybrid form (that explained his huge, muscular fighting style), and a normal form (which explained his small, and cute walking, talking reindeer body).

"_Jumping Point!_"

Chopper now looked like his hybrid form, except his legs looked much thinner, like his reindeer's legs. He had used those new legs to jump high into the air, clear from the four hammers of Chessmarimo, unharmed.

The fused warrior looked up, "What kind of form is that?! Wasn't your man-beast form that little reindeer from before?!" he spun around as Chopper hovered around him, "Pretty craft!"

"_Guard Point: Kegawa Kyouka!!_"

Chessmarimo brought down one of his wooden mallets hard just as Chopper's body turned into a gigantic ball of fur, his limbs poking out on both sides. The force from the attack sent Chopper's form flying back towards the castle.

"_Another _one?!" the two-in-one Minister gawked, staring at Chopper as his head appeared through the fur, "Impossible! The hit was dead-on!"

"No effect, apparently," Kirsty said with a shrug and a smirk.

Chessmarimo's eyes twitched, "The Zoan's family transformations should only be limited to _three_ forms! What the hell are you?!"

Chopper stared directly at them, "The Rumble Ball is a drug that distorts the wavelength of the Devil Fruit's transformations. During my five years of research, I've discovered four additional transformations _beyond_ the three-level transformation!"

Kirsty grinned and slapped Sanji on his head, "Yeah! That's my little brother for ya!"

_Little...brother?!_ Chopper glanced at her, surprised at what she had just said.

"Your tricks won't work on me!" Chessmarimo roared, raising his hammers and jumping into the air.

Chopper bounced towards the two-in-one man, "This is no trick! _Arm Point: Wanryoku Kyouta!_"

The reindeer Devil User immediately shed his access fur and now took on another large, humanoid form. This form looked much like his other ones, except now his arms looked far more muscular than his other limbs.

With incredible speed and ease, Chopper punched through all four mallets with just his hooves.

Chopper growled as Chessmarimo stood there in shock, "I should warn you...my iron hooves can crush even rock!"

"Arrogant punk! Try this then!" Chessmarimo brought out four large, identical red axes and waved them around, "_Dobikkuri Marimo: Quatro Axe!_"

Kirsty sweatdropped and turned to Devon, "Is it just me, or do all these mentions of rocks and axes remind you of a certain someone?" she asked with a grin.

"_Yukiwarisou!!_"

"Kirsty!" Devon looked behind her, "Watch it!"

Kirsty looked back at the fight just as something flew past Chopper, grazing him. She tried to dodge the oncoming..._whatever_ it was, but she didn't make it. She was hit hard by the unseen force and flew back against the wall, deep gashes in her arms making blood trails as she slid down against the white stone.

"Aw shit!" Devon struggled to get down, "Kirsty!"

Chessmarimo grinned, "He may have dodged it, but the little girl felt the leftover force! Now, to finish off the reindeer freak...," he rushed at Chopper, swinging all four axes wildly, "_Happou Yukidare!!!_"

Chopper was forced to dodge every single swing and slice, changing back and forth from all sorts of his transformations to make it through each weapon. Chessmarimo was having a grand time, "Where's all that confidence?!" he sneered, "You can't win just by running away!"

"_Brain Point: Zunou Kyou!_" Chopper landed on his feet, back in his small form, glaring at Chessmarimo, "I wasn't running...I was scanning for your weakness!" he explained, placing both his front hooves in front of him and pointing the ends together, "_Scope!_"

"I HAVE NO WEAK SPOT, YOU ATTACK-LESS, TRANSFORMING FREAK!" Chessmarimo screamed rushing at him, axes raised.

Chopper kept scanning his body for the weakness as Chessmarimo drew closer and closer. The fused warrior was about to bring down two upper axes onto the reindeer's head, when two hands gripped them tightly, stopping him cold.

"WHAT?!"

Kirsty now stood between Chopper and Chessmarimo, keeping the two weapons at bay while Chopper performed his scan.

"I've lost my mother...," she muttered, pushing Chessmarimo backward, her head lowered, "I've lost my father...," she kept pushing, "I've even lost the sister I once knew. I'm _not_...letting you...," she raised her head and Chessmarimo flinched when he saw her eyes began to glow a white color, "Hurt one hair on the head of my little brother!" she screamed.

_'Little brother! Little brother! Little brother!' _Chopper stopped momentarily, staring ahead, _Again?_

Devon watched on in amazement. Moments before, Kirsty was laying against the stone wall, bleeding, and now she was holding the large mutant off. As he watched, he could swear that he could see a snakey form wrap it's way around Kirsty's body. A form that he had seen in many books growing up.

"By Odin...is that...a dragon?"

"Chopper!" Kirsty turned very slightly to the reindeer, "I suggest you hurry and find this asshole's weakness!"

"Right!" Chopper concentrated harder and harder, looking over Chessmarimo's body until he finally located the sweet spot, "His chin! His chin is his weakness!"

"Which one?!"

"Bottom chin!"

Kirsty looked down at Chess-head's chin and grinned, "Oh, really?"

"BAKA! I HAVE NO WEAKNESS!"

Chessmarimo used his lower left axe and rammed it hard into her side, sending her flying to the side, a very large gash in her side. As soon as she hit the snow, Chessmarimo turned back to Chopper, only to find that he wasn't there anymore.

"Where'd he go...?" he muttered, looking around.

"_Kokutei..._,"

The ground beneath Chessmarimo exploded, sending a flurry of snow into the air as Chopper shot out of the snow-pack in his Arm Point form. Chessmarimo looked down in shock just as Chopper rammed his hoof into his chin.

"_...Roseo!!_"

A loud cracking sound was heard as Chessmarimo arched backward and landed in the snow, his four axes becoming stuck in the frozen ground beside him.

Chopper shrunk back to his normal form and dusted/adjusted his hat, sighing, "Three minutes...,"

-----

"You have _got_ to be kidding me...,"

"Heh...and I thought you were stubborn,"

Shidyk and Axe watched as Dalton argued with the nearby villagers and Straw Hats that he was going up the mountain to the castle, no matter what his condition.

Axe shook his head, "He's got so many problems, and tries so hard to make 'em right...," he gave a two finger salute that Dalton couldn't see, "Maybe, in another life, he and I could be nakama...but not now,"

Shidyk glanced at him, then at Dalton as Zolo picked him up and started to carry him with one arm, "Anyway, tell me more about your crew,"

"Which?"

"Present one,"

"Oh, well that, I'd be happy to do," Axe pointed down to DJ and Dusty, "Sword-boy over there, ate the Speed Speed fruit, and is uber fast. He could use some skills improvement, but I think he'll get there on his own...if not, I'll help him out. Dusty was once part of the 'great' Silver Fox Pirates...'til some bad mojo happened and I asked her to join,"

"Okay, now...about this other swordsman,"

"Ah, Devon the Demon," Axe nodded, "He's the one up on the mountain with my doctor, Kirsty. Those two have their own problems. They're both orphans, and have only one sibling. Kirsty came in second place in a fighting tournament in the East Blue, and Devon has a mute little brother," he pointed to Austin who was now running after Pingu while Niri watched on.

"Interesting. What about the Fish-Man and the psycho with the guns?"

Axe let out a loud laugh, "Herman was once part of the Arlong Fish-Man Pirates-,"

"Bullshit!" Shidyk held up a hand, "What's he doing on your crew then?"

"Lemme explain. He saw some stuff that didn't sit well with him, so he rebelled. He didn't win and was exiled. I let him join the crew shortly after the tournament because we needed a cook before heading into the Grand Line and...," he rubbed the back of his head, grinning stupidly, "...well, ya know how bad the seas can be,"

"I guess...,"

"Niri over there, is an old-friend of mine from my childhood. Her father was once a high-ranking Marine-,"

"What rank?"

"I dunno...not a Vice-Admiral or anything...I think a General or something," he shrugged, "Never did know the ranking system all too well. Anyhoo, she was framed for murdering another Marine and spent time in a prison 'til yours truly busted her out and asked her to join,"

Shidyk clicked his tongue, "You just seem to be helping out everyone...and givin' them a second chance," he mused.

"Hey, everyone needs a second chance. Anymore questions?"

"Well, that red-head and the bird are really something,"

"Chizuru?"

"That the bird or the chick?"

"Chick,"

"Ah,"

"Yeah, I picked her up in Roguetown-,"

"Loguetown," Shidyk corrected.

"Dude, stop interrupting me!" Axe shoved him lightly, "It can be pronounced either way! Anyhoo, I heard about her from another old friend, Buggy, and he said that she's good...,"

Shidyk laughed, "You? Friends with Buggy the Clown? C'mon...,"

"I'm tellin' the truth!"

"Whatever,"

"Anyhoo, if I may continue my story?"

"Go ahead,"

Axe rubbed his hands together for warmth, "She's real good. She doesn't say much about herself though, but she's proven to be a great nakama," he paused and looked at Pingu who was now biting Dusty's tail, making the fox-girl run around screaming, "The bird on the other hand...I dunno. Niri just came out of nowhere with him and said he was a pet...,"

"Don't you usually make up those rules?"

Again, Axe shrugged, "I got no problem with the bird. Besides, Niri loves animals, and I ain't gonna say no to her...especially with her skills, she could make seastone-laced bullets and actually hurt me," he rubbed his smudged face, "That shotgun stings already...,"

Shidyk let out another laugh, "You got a weird bunch...,"

"A weird bunch with individual bounties that aren't even 500,000 Beli,"

"You're kidding me!" Shidyk gawked at him, "East Blue pirates with bounties lower than _that?_ Kid, the average bounty for an East Blue pirate is 3,000,000 Beli! _3,000,000_!"

"I know, I know!" Axe waved him off, "I can't help it if the Government doesn't think much of my crew...as long as they can grow strong and live, I don't give a crap about their bounties,"

Axe looked ahead, watching the villagers follow some of the pirates, holding their weapons close to him. A nagging feeling in his head made him turn to see Shidyk staring at him. Facefaulting, Axe raised a finger and pressed a finger against Shidyk's forehead, "You got something to say, Shadowfist?"

"Yep,"

"Then say it!"

"You...are one of the _strangest _people...I have ever met,"

"Want me to get the Flash Dial again?"

"I'm just saying!"

-----

"Ow...ow...dammit, go easy!"

"Be grateful I'm even helping you out, brat!"

Devon yelped as Kureha pulled out the last arrow, letting him fall to the ground hard. The swordsman winced as he reached for his Water Moon. As soon as he gripped the blade, he could feel the healing properties of the blade take over. The pain soon went away and Devon kissed the sword's handle.

"Dunno how you work exactly, but thank the Gods I found ya," he whispered, standing up, "Now, where'd Luffy go?"

Kureha pointed into the castle, "He went with Kirsty in there. Wapol snuck in while she and Chopper fought. You didn't see a fatass that big walk by the door you're pinned to?"

Devon shot a glare at her, "Shaddup...,"

"Doctorine...,"

Both blondes turned to Chopper, who was pulling down on his hat, hiding his blushing face.

"That man...," he sniffed, "...he called me his nakama...,"

-Flashback-

_"This is a nakama!" Luffy screamed, flying down from the top of the castle at Wapol and his subordinates._

-End Flashback-

"And she...," he sniffed long this time, "...called me her little brother,"

Kureha chuckled and leaned against the outer walls of the castle.

Devon tied his swords to his waist and back just as a high-pitched scream echoed through the air.

"Aw crap...a million Beli says that Wapol found Nami,"

"Eh," Kureha shrugged, "No thanks...,"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Well, that one's done. I'm sorry if any part was confusing...had some re-editing and saving problems during this chapter make (nervous laugh), so I hope I did it well. I wanted big action, and interaction between Chopper and Kirsty in the fight, so I made this EXTRA long! Plus, I kinda wanted to speed things along for Alabasta (finally!), LOL.**

**Um...no little preview this time...gomen! -bows-**

**P.S. The dragon thing with Kirsty? I, and her creator, Super-nanny, have been wracking our minds together trying to figure this out. Personally, I think something like that can be done, because in his fight with Kaku, Zolo became like Asura, with six arms and three heads...letting him fight with nine-swords.**

**Anyhoo, that's it..hope ya like, ja ne!**


	31. Drum Island: Her Foolish Children

**Drum Island: Her Foolish Children**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kirsty stared at Wapol while Nami whapped Luffy over the head for ruining her jacket. Instead of the fat, hungry hungry hippo of a madman, Wapol was now much taller, and much, _much_ thinner.

She tilted her head to the side, arms crossed, "What...exactly are we lookin' at?"

Nami snorted and turned to her, holding a blanket around her body, "You tell me. I was walking out of the room when he," she nodded to Wapol, "...started to chase me, screaming at the top of his lungs that he'll eat me!" she shook her head.

"Huh...," Kirsty turned back to Wapol, looking him over, "Looks like he did an overhaul on his body and bone structure to become thinner, using his _Baku Baku no Mi_...,"

Wapol, Luffy, and Nami stared at her.

"How the hell do you know?!" the three of them cried together.

Kirsty grinned sheepishly and shrugged, "Took a guess, really,"

Nami fell over while Wapol pointed behind him, to a large pair of wooden, but frozen, doors.

"That's enough, runts! Look! Behind me is the armory of Drum Castle, and inside are copious amounts of any weapon imaginable! Once I eat those, they'll become one with my body and at that moment, I will become a Human Weapon feared throughout the world before your eyes!" he reached down to a belt loop at his hip, "Prepare yourselves! The key to the Door of Terror is...,"

He stopped midsentence and felt around his hip. He had said that the key to the Armory was with him...but there wasn't a single thing on his body that even resemble a key.

The three pirates stared down the former King, who had a calm, yet eerie look on his face.

"Well...not yet!" he waved at them before taking off like a shot, heading up the nearby spiral staircase.

With a quiet curse, Kirsty took off after him, right behind Luffy while Nami stared at the wall, and at a small key that she was holding in her hand.

"Key to the Armory?" she sighed, disappointed, "Here I thought it was the Key to the Treasury,"

"Why, oh _why_ is your mind hardly on anything else?"

She turned to see Devon walking up to her, arm resting on the _Kitetsu_'s scabbard.

"Shaddup, baka!" she snapped at him, tucking the key into a shirt pocket, "Why aren't you going to help them?"

"NAMI-SAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"That's why," Devon muttered as Sanji came crawling up to Nami, love in his visible eye.

Nami frowned and knelt down to Sanji's level, "Sanji-kun, what happened? You're crawling, are you okay?"

"He's crawling on the ice-cold snow, and you're asking if he's _okay_?"

Nami elbowed Devon in his groin, making the swordsman go down, gasping and holding his wounded area.

"Lousy...b-b-bitch," he wheezed, doubling over.

-----

"Aw f-,"

Kirsty held her side, still feeling a bit of pain. She had ran behind Luffy, chasing Wapol to the very top of the castle, and ended up in a large room...which had a very large, seven-barreled cannon pointed right at them both, Wapol at the controls.

"He can survive in snow, he can probably eat more than a ton of stuff, and _now_ he's got a cannon!?" she shook her head, raising her fists, "Lucky sonofa...,"

Wapol grinned wickedly as he pulled down the firing lever and waited while the large crown on top spun around and a loud hiss of steam filled the room. But nothing happened.

Kirsty and Luffy grinned at the same time at Wapol's misfortune.

"Perfect!"

Wapol slowly looked up at the top of cannon's barrel to see a pink bird hopping around. The bird stopped hopping and looked down at him, chirping.

"Aww...kawaii," Kirsty's face turned to one of happiness, "Such a cute bird!"

The former King growled and glared at the one ontop of the cannon, "I am the King! Sovereign of the Drum Kingdom!" he lunged forward, jaws wide open, "I AM THE KING!"

Before the Devil Fruit King could eat the poor bird, the two pirates made their move. Kirsty leapt up and snatched the bird out of harms way while Luffy grabbed hold of Wapol's face, forcing him to shut his mouth.

Luffy grinned and looked up from under his hat, "It's over. To me, it doesn't matter if your a King...it doesn't matter if you're God...who's great and who's not..it _doesn't _matter!"

"Know why?" Kirsty asked as knelt down, the bird flying out of her hands, "Because we're pirates, Wapol...,"

Wapol let out a muffled laugh, "Oh, but it _does_ matter, Straw Hat! The Kingdom of Drum is a member of the World Government! Get it? It means that what you all are commiting an international crime here!"

Luffy's grin widened, "I told you, it doesn't matter...,"

"You...Straw Hat _kaba_" Wapol opened his mouth wide, making Luffy's fingers stretch outward, "I'll digest you!"

"Just try and eat me!" Luffy shot back as he was pushed backward.

"I'm not finished yet! _Baku Baku Shoku: Bero Cannon!_"

Wapol's tongue changed from a fat piece of muscle, into a large, metal cannon, aimed directly at Luffy.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Kirsty fell off the cannon, "His tongue...just...just...,"

"DIE!!!"

-----

_BOOM!_

Chopper snapped his head upward and watched as a chunk of tower stone and mortar was blasted into the sky, a plume of smoke rising from the inside. For a long moment, he stood there in the snow, staring up at the wrecked castle piece.

"Worried about them?" Kureha asked quietly, not moving from her place against the wall.

"...why would I?" he shot back in a hushed voice, staring upward, "They're pirates...,"

Kureha could only smile at the attitude of her little reindeer apprentice.

-----

Wapol laughed triumphantly at the large hole in his castle's tower, "Stupid pirate! You were careless!"

"No, you were!"

Feeling someone patting his shoulders, Wapol turned around and was stunned to see Luffy alive and okay, standing there with a grin.

"WHAT?!"

Luffy chuckled and crouched down, still holding onto Wapol's shoulders, "Ready and...," he paused and began to spin backward, his arms twisting as his body became a rolled up tube with limbs sticking out.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! LET GO!"

Luffy came to a complete stop, his smile still there, "_Gomu Gomu no..._," he pulled Wapol until the King was off the ground, looking up at the ceiling while Luffy began to rapidly spin back to normal, "_BOWGUN!_"

The Straw Hat pirate came to a complete stop and sent Wapol flying straight up. The former King hit the ceiling hard and became stuck where the top used to be. Wapol moaned, bleeding from his head and wedged tight in a circle of stone.

As his vision cleared, he caught sight of something...something that made his jaw drop in horror. Directly across from him, swaying from a pole on the other tower, was a tattered old Jolly Roger flag with cherry blossom petals around it. That same flag was something he had tried to destroy before, but failed, all thanks to that Straw Hat!

He stared at it until a couple of familiar forms climbed into view, making him flinch. Luffy pounded his fists together, that grin still on his face, while Kirsty cracked her knuckles, a hard glare emanating from her eyes.

"If you're not prepared to face the consequences...,"

"Don't go messing around with someone else's skull and crossbones!"

"_Gumo Gumo no..._" Luffy's arms stretched far behind him.

"_Ryu..._," Kirsty clenched her fist tight, a tingling coursing through her veins as a dull roar echoed in her ears.

Wapol shook his head, desperated to stop them, "WAIT! WAIT, YOU TWO! I'LL GIVE YOU GREAT STATUSES!"

"_BAZOOKA!!!!!!!"_

_"KEN!"_

Luffy's and Kirsty's fists collided with Wapol hard, freeing him from the stone prison he was stuck in, and sent him soaring high and far into the sky, screaming as he did so. Kirsty lowered her arm as Luffy admired the distance of the flying king, rubbing her flesh.

_Again? That scroll really helped..._ she thought, shaking her fist, _Damn, that hurt!_

-----

"Holy...what the _hell_ is _that_?"

Shidyk and Axe poked their heads out of the window of the rope-car they were riding with the others and watched as a large object soared across the sky.

"Why do I have the feeling Straw Hat has something to do with that?" Shidyk wondered aloud.

"Probably the same reason why I have the feeling that my doctor is involved...," Axe muttered, drumming his fingers on a surface nearby.

"HEY!"

"Sorry, Aro...,"

-----

Devon looked up at the ceiling, watching the large icicles shake above him.

_Something just happened...hope they're okay..._

A loud yell, followed by a loud crashing sound made the swordsman snap his head back to the doorway, "Dammit...,"

He raced outward and skidded to a stop when he saw that Luffy and Kirsty were stuck in the snow, legs flailing everywhich way. To add to his surprise, most everyone else from the village, including the big man, Dalton, and the rest of their nakama were walking out of the squarish structure at the edge of the mountain.

Among them, was Axe, who was walking with a shirtless man with grey hair and jeans.

Devon stared at the man for a few moments and gulped, _That's...some force I'm getting from this guy..._

"OI! DEVON!"

Shaking his head, Devon turned to see Austin and Dusty running up to him. Immediately, Devon went down and hugged his rushing sibling, leaving Dusty to trip over her feet and land facefirst against a wall.

"Ow...,"

Devon patted his brother's head, "Sorry took so long, little bro...ya behave?"

Austin nodded and glanced at his brother's jacket before reaching behind and feeling the holes in the fabric. He raised an eyebrow at Devon.

"I know, I know...c'mon, help me get this stitched before anyone else notices," Devon looked up and watched as Dalton and the others finally notice Chopper, who was trying to hide behind a nearby tree, "Good time, let's go!"

-----

"...and that's it," Kirsty finished her story while she tended to Axe's wound in the castle's infirmary, "Now, it's your turn, Captain," she poked the cut, making her nakama gasp in pain, "How on earth did you get _this_?"

"Long story...," Axe waved her off, "So, you and Straw Hat sent the fatass flying?"

"Yeppers,"

"AWRIGHT!" Dusty leapt onto Kirsty, wrapping her arms around the surprised doctor's neck, "That's our Kirsty, kickin' ass and takin' names!"

Niri grinned as she held Pingu close to her, "Be glad we have a doctor that can hold her own in a fight, otherwise, we'd be screwed three-ways from Sunday,"

Kirsty rubbed the back of her head, a sheepish look on her face, "Uhm...thanks. You guys should've seen Devon before when Wapol came, he was actually pinned up against the door like a scroll," she giggled, "It was so funny...although, I was too busy to laugh at him at the time,"

"Speaking of moody-blondey," Dusty looked around the infirmary, "Where is he? I haven't seen him and Austin since we got up here,"

Axe leaned foward as Kirsty wrapped a fresh bandage around his body, "Shidyk's gone too...I hope no one's gonna do anything stupid," he tapped his chin in thought, "Course, if that should happen, at least I have a good replacement of a First Mate in mind,"

"CRUEL BASTARD!" Niri, Dusty, and Kirsty whapped him over the head, "DON'T MAKE JOKES LIKE THAT!"

Axe let out a fake death rattle as he fell back onto his pillow, "Just...joking,"

-Meanwhile, in the armory, just outside the infirmary-

DJ watched as Devon took a couple of short-length objects from a nearby barrel and wrap them up in a thick blanket that lay just a few feet away. As soon as they were wrapped, he handed them to Austin who walked out of the armory, past Kureha and Shidyk.

"Uh...are you stealing from the King's castle?" the speedy swordsman asked, walking up to his nakama.

Devon adjusted his newly repaired jacket, "The King no longer resides, therefore it's no longer his castle, therefore it's not stealing," he muttered, tipping the barrel over, spilling the contents, "Take what you want, Macleod...I got what I found useful,"

"Hey!" DJ bent down and began to pack away the swords while Devon walked past the older woman, Shidyk soon following behind him, "Baka...disrespecting property that's not yours...,"

"Oi oi oi...he was right about it not being Wapol's anymore,"

DJ looked up to see Kureha walking over to him, "Well, still...,"

"Aw, don't be such a wuss," Kureha pushed her sunglasses up, "Just take what you want, brat...,"

"Uh...okay," DJ looked at the pile of swords, then reached for one. However, he was stopped by Kureha stomping on his foot.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"You're stealing from me, brat!"

"YOU JUST TOLD ME TO TAKE WHAT I WANT!"

-----

"You hold onto those, Austin...may not be the Onimaru, but it's a sign...,"

"Sign of _what_, exactly?"

Devon and Austin stopped in their tracks and turned to see Shidyk standing behind them, a few feet away.

The blonde frowned, "You finally made yourself known...,"

Shidyk blinked, looking surprised, "You knew I was behind you?"

"Mhm...," Devon patted his little brother's head, "How I did...that's just a secret, huh, little bro?"

Austin nodded in silence, staring at Shidyk.

The shirtless man looked down at the kid and met his gaze for a long moment.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Shidyk pointed a finger at the little one, "Kid's sort of giving me a creeped out feeling," he broke off his gaze and went back to Devon, "He do anything else but stare?"

"He can kick ass in a fight...," Devon said with a bit of pride in his voice.

Austin continued to stare at Shidyk, tilting his head to the side a little, then he held up three fingers.

Devon nodded, "You sure?"

His little brother shrugged and changed the number to two, then back to three.

"You can't tell fully yet?"

Austin shook his head.

"Where?"

The young boy raised a hand and made a finger, slowly moving his arm in a circle, as if using his finger as a divining rod.

"Uh...what the hell is he doing?" Shidyk asked slowly, raising an eyebrow as he watched the boy move his arm around.

"He's just using a little talent," Devon said quietly as Austin came to a stop, arm pointing in a direction. Whether it was north, south, east, or west, he couldn't tell because of the castle's walls and the lack of a Pose.

"Hm...," Devon nodded and patted his brother's head, "Still need some practice little bro," he chuckled, taking off his jacket, "Here...maybe you can loosen some of your threadwork...I'm barely getting any movement back there,"

Austin caught the jacket and looked up worriedly.

"Don't worry, I got it covered," Devon waved him off and the two of them turned and started down the hall towards an unused room.

Shidyk watched them go, and as he did, he caught sight of something. A large bandage was taped to Devon's scarred back, but a large piece had become loose and he could see a wing poking out.

"...oh, _hell_ no!" he growled, following behind, "This is freaking insane! First, need some answers from that stubborn, rock-headed baka, now I got to make sure of something from these two!"

-That night...-

"LIGHT UP!"

All the cannons from the Armory were pointed straight into the sky and fired off at the same moment. Loud whistles filled people's ears as the ammuntion was shot high into the air, only to explode with a mighty boom. But, instead of the normal smoke and iron of cannofire, the sky was filled with a bright, and beautiful pink glow as lovely pink petals fell towards the ground.

"Holy shit...,"

"Dude, that's friggin' awesome...,"

"Beautiful...,"

The Axe-Heads stood alongside the Straw Hats on normal ground, looking up at the mountain, staring in awe at the pink glow in the sky.

Dusty whistled and held up a hand in front of her eyes, "That's a little bright don't ya think?"

Axe smiled at the sight, "A little, but it just magnifies the beauty,"

Niri stared at him in surprise, _Did he just try and be a little poetic?_

"What's up with Kirsty-san?"

"Hm?" Axe and Niri looked ahead to see Kirsty walk up to Chopper, who had just ran away from a crazed Dr Kureha, and who was also crying a river at the sight of the sakura petals.

Kirsty took her place beside Chopper, looking up at the castle, tears of her own forming in her eyes.

_Doctorine...you taught me so much, and raised me like your own, just like Chopper. Thank you...I promise I'll watch after my little brother, Doctorine! I'll make sure he doesn't get in way over his head._

Ontop of the mountain, in front of the castle, Dr Kureha looked down at the tiny specks on the ground, her own tears floating away in the wind and snow.

_Bakas...I've taught you all I can. Even though you're a couple of freaks, I know you'll make me proud. Now go...my foolish children!_

Shidyk looked down at the tiny specks too, flexing his knuckles, _Later kid...if I meet you further in the Grand Line, I'll be sure to give you a rematch...maybe then, you'll have improved._

-Flashback-

_"So, you're leaving,"_

_Axe put on his coat and walked out of the infirmary as the sun began to set, "Got to, Shidyk...Vivi needs to get home, and I gotta make sure nothing happens to my nakama. Besides, nothing else for us here,"_

_"You sure you don't want to have another go at me?"_

_"Nah...," Axe cracked his neck, listening to the bones snapping, "I'll take a raincheck on it, Shidyk,"_

_"You sure?"_

_Axe tapped his body where the cut was made into his hard flesh, "If you can make a cut that easily, I gotta get stronger so that I don't get such a problem,"_

_"Looking forward to it," Shidyk walked out in front of him and held out his hand, "Later, Axe,"_

_The young captain looked at his fellow D's hand and grinned before slapping it with a grin, "Later, Shade...next time, I'm kicking your ass!"_

_-_End Flashback-

"WHEE!"

Shidyk snapped out of his thoughts as Aro ran into his back, nearly making him fall over. He looked over his shoulder, looking annoyed, "Oi oi oi...what the hell?"

Aro stuck out her tongue, "Tryin' to catch pretty flakes," she said tilting her head upward, "It's fun, you try it!"

"No,"

"Why not?"

"What's the point?"

"It's fun!"

"How immature can you get?"

"BITE ME!" Aro held up her gloves, "Don't make me make you into my new scratching post, Whitey!"

"Excuse me...,"

Both Devil Fruit users turned to Dalton, who was sitting nearby in his coat, holding a handful of papers in his hand.

"What?" they said together.

Dalton held up a couple of bounty posters, showing them to the two. One was of Luffy, another was of Shidyk, and the other was Aro.

"Are these posters of yours correct?" he asked evenly.

"Yosh...," Aro nodded, "I'm surprised ya'll find my poster," she grinned sheepishly, "First time I'd seen it around here,"

Shidyk frowned and looked closer at Aro's poster.

**WANTED  
Aro aka "Oni of the Sea"  
Reward: 240,000,000 Beli**

His jaw dropped and he snapped his head back to the girl who was trying once again to eat snowflakes, _Her bounty...is just 4,000,000 less than Rayo's? She doesn't seem the type to be called Oni, let alone anything that looks dangerous in the least! Who the hell is that girl?!_

Dalton sighed and rose to his feet, tucking the posters into his coat, "Our little island is just full of wanted people lately,"

Dr Kureha laughed and started walking back to the castle, slapping Dalton's wound as she walked by, "Seems like it...now get back to bed and rest, baka!"

-----

"Woot! New gear!"

Herman sweatdropped as Axe held up four identical, red axes, "Captain...I can understand you wanting _one_, but four?"

"It's a set," Axe shrugged, "Gotta have a set," he reasoned, "Besides, they were just laying in the snow, they're free game,"

_If you say so, Captain..._ the Fish-Man looked around to see hardly any of the other crew were around, "Where is everyone? I'm making dinner...,"

Axe jerked a thumb outside where a loud noise was heard, "They're partying with the Straw Hats, welcoming Chopper. I'm sure Kirsty's getting a kick out of it, too,"

"Speaking of others," Herman sat down, "Did Devon seem a little more...edgey when we left the island?"

"Waddya mean?"

Herman shrugged, "I dunno...he kept saying something about a paranoid Devil user and...something, I dunno,"

"Hmm...," Axe shrugged too, "Eh, just let him cool off for a while, he'll be back to normal...,"

-Outside-

"KANPAI! KANPAI! KANPAI!"

Kirsty laughed at the top of her lungs as she wrapped Chopper into a tight hug, "WELCOME TO OUR WEIRD LITTLE GROUP, LITTLE BROTHER! GLAD TO HAVE YA WITH US!"

Niri grinned nervously as she got a refill of grog, "She sure is happy about him joining Luffy's crew, huh?" she asked, glancing at DJ.

"Just a little...,"

"KANPAI! KANPAI! KANPAI!"

"MAKE WAY EVERYBODY, FOX DUST IS ABOUT TO LIVEN UP THIS PARTY!"

"DON'T! IT'S A TRAP!"

"SHADDUP DEVON!"

Niri sighed and shook her head as DJ rushed to Dusty's side for help in her magic act she was going to perform for both crews, "Baka's...,"

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: WO0T! Finally, Drum Island is done! Hope it was good...had a little bit of a hard time with this one, so I hope it was somewhat enjoyable. Catch ya later folks!**

**On the next chapter of Desert Storm...**

**Dusty: What the hell kinda ship is that?**

**Niri: Anyone hear singing?**

**Dusty: ACK! HERMAN! STOP IT! THAT'S NOT FUNNY, MAN!**

**The Siren's Song! 7 Ladies of the Sea**

**Axe: Well, well, well...it's been awhile, ladies...how ya been?**


	32. The Siren's Song! 7 Ladies of the Sea

**The Siren's Song! 7 Ladies of the Sea**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece, and DarkScytheQueen owns the lovely crew of the seven maidens...so beat that!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Shina!!! SHINA!!! OI! BAKA! LISTEN TO YOUR CAPTAIN!"

"...Ichira...you don't have to yell,"

"SHINA, YOU GOTTA COME OUT AND SEE THIS!"

"Ichira, either shut the hell up or tone it down, otherwise, I'll let Kimeru practice on you!"

"He's back!"

Groaning, a young woman with long, chocolate brown hair opened the door to the cabin, an irritated look in her eyes as she looked at another girl, one with blood red hair that went down to her shoulders, pitch black eyes, and a blue gem lodged in her forehead. The brunette's right eye twitching behind a monocle that rest in front of it.

"_Who's _back, Ichira?"

"C'mere!" the girl with dark eyes grabbed the other girls arm and lead her around their large, sail-less ship. Even as the brunette protested, the red-head ignored her until she came to the back of the ship where a spyglass scope was laying on the rail.

"Here, here, here!" Ichira tossed the spyglass to Shina and pointed to two small specks in the distance, "Looky looky!"

Mumbling under her breath, Shina raised the spyglass to her eye and adjusted the settings, looking ahead. There, on the horizon, were two ships. One was a small caravel with a goat-head on the front and a large skull and crossbones with a straw hat on top of the skull. The second ship was much larger, and Shina could see a few people walking around the deck.

"What am I looking at here?"

"See the big ship?"

"Yeah...,"

"Look up at the Jolly Roger!"

Shina lifted the spyglass and caught sight of the black flag. The flag had a skull surrounded by four large axe-heads.

"Shit...it _is_ him!"

"What're we gonna do?"

"Tell Raimei to turn _Nanatsu_ a full 180 degrees and put more wood in the stove...we gotta get there now!"

"Yosh!" Ichira nodded and turned to leave, but stopped when Shina grabbed her shoulder, "Hey!"

"Also...tell Kimeru to get ready, and see if she has any recent bounty posters stashed away,"

"Bounty posters, why? We're not bounty hunters,"

"True," Shina turned the spyglass back to the smaller ship, "But I think I know who's travelling with him...,"

-----

Devon sat in his quarters, his repaired jacket spread out on a table in front of him, a small tray of paint a few inches away. He knew that he had to get this done, and he also knew that someone could come barging in, so he wore a black T-shirt, covering his secret.

Gently and slowly, he brushed the fabric of his jacket with the paint colors he had found in a small box below deck, filling in the bare spots where Austin had sewn new material onto it. A lot of people wouldn't go through this kind of repair trouble with a simple jean jacket, but this was something that he couldn't seperate himself from.

After laying on a fresh layer, Devon laid the paintbrush down and leaned back in the chair, running a hand through his hair, "Now, just let it dry, and the mountain will be whole again," he murmured, closing his eyes.

-Flashback-

_"Devon...honey, why in the world do you keep coming home with injuries?"_

_Devon looked down at the floor while his mother dabbed his face with a washcloth._

_"Devon, look at me,"_

_The young blonde looked up at a woman with long blonde hair and a warm smile on her face, "Did someone make fun of you again?"_

_"No...they were picking on Austin," he mumbled, looking away as his mother wiped away dried blood from his nose, "So, I went and kicked their asses...anyone who messes with my family deserves to get their ass kicked,"_

_His mother frowned and poked him in the forehead, "You're too young to be using that sort of language, Devon,"_

_"But-,"_

_"Now, on the other hand...," his mother smiled again, "Sticking up for your family and loved ones is important. Your father used to do the same thing for me everytime I got into a jam I couldn't get out myself,"_

_Devon pulled away from his mother, "What was he like?"_

_"Your father? Well, let's see," the blonde woman tapped her chin in thought, "He was very brave, and very strong. He always fought for what he believed in, and never went down in a fight...not once. If something happened to me, he'd stay by my side while I healed, and if someone tried to come on to me, he'd always send them away with some broken bones,"_

_She reached up and wiped a tear from her eyes, "But, enough of the past for now...I have a special present for you today, Devon, since it **is** your birthday,"_

_"Really?"_

_"Really really," his mother walked over to a closet in their small home and pulled out a thin box with a box taped to the top of it, "I was out in the market a few weeks back, and I saw this and I thought you would look handsome in it,"_

_As soon as she set it down, Devon launched himself at the box, tearing it to shreds, wanting to see what was inside. When he saw what it was, he picked it up and looked it over. It was a large blue jacket with a mountain painted on the back of it._

_"Wow...," he gasped, trying it on, "It's a little big...," he said, holding up his arms, his hands barely poking out of the sleeves._

_His mother giggled, "I'm sure you'll grown into it, Devon. In a few years, you'll start to grow into a handsome, strong man, just like your father. Just promise me that you'll take care of it, alright? I had to use a lot of my savings to buy that,"_

_Devon nodded, "I promise,"_

-End Flashback-

_As those strange dials are remnants of our father, this jacket is a memory remnant of our mother..._ Devon ran his fingers around the jacket, smearing some of the fresh paint, _Austin is all I have left of my family...and I swear that if anyone lays a finger on him, I'll gut them while they're still alive!_

-----

Dusty rolled over in her Captain's hammock, feeling the warm rays of the sun on her ears and tail. Off to the side, Axe and Niri stood, watching her take up the welcoming space.

"...why is she in _my_ hammock?"

"I don't know, Axe," Niri reached down and fingered her pistol, "I can always...make her move?" she asked hopefully.

"Nah," Axe shook his head, "Just go tell Herman to make lunch, and she'll-,"

"Lunch?!" Dusty shot up in the hammock and tried to leave it, but ended up spinning around until she hit the floor, landing on her face, "Ow...,"

"...do that," Axe finished as Dusty picked herself up, "Dusty, go in the galley and see if Herman'll make ya a lunchbox, okay?"

"YAY!" Dusty sped past them, a large grin on her face.

Niri held her head, an exasperated look on her face, "Times like this, makes me wonder if she's related to you or Luffy in anyway,"

"I don't care...,"

"Hm?" Niri looked to her captain, who was now taking up his beloved hammock, "Why not?"

"Cuz I got my bed back," Axe yawned and put his hands behind his head, "If Herman makes more, just set it on my stomach and I'll probably eat it in my sleep,"

Niri's eye twitched, "Baka...," she turned and walked away, "Pingu! Where are ya, little guy?"

As she left, Axe felt a sudden weight on his chest and cracked an eye open to see the vest-wearing penguin sitting on him, looking down at him.

"Yo," Axe nodded to the newest nakama of the crew, "So, ya likin' your new friends?"

Pingu tilted his head, as if not understanding.

"You like it here?"

Pingu just stared at him.

"..."

"..."

"...why don't you go find Niri or something, huh? She's looking for ya,"

Pingu honked and jumped off the captain's chest, waddling across the deck, following Niri's call.

Axe shook his head as he yawned again, "Here I thought I had enough nakama I didn't understand...,"

-----

"Oi oi oi...anyone down here?"

Niri walked down below the deck, Pingu in her arms. She had heard some strange sounds coming from down here, and decided to investigate.

"Stay close, Pingu," she whispered, setting the penguin down, "When I give the word, go in pecking!"

Pingu gave a cute salute with a wing and waddled slowly beside her, looking from side to side.

_Bam bam bam_

_Thwok thwok thwok_

_Whack whack whack_

_The hell **is** that?! _Niri took refuge behind a large crate and listened to the strange, steady sounds, _Sounds like someone's hitting something..._

"Niri, Pingu, come on out, it's just me...,"

"Kirsty?" Niri poked her head out and saw the source of the noise. Not too far away, Kirsty stood in front of a makeshift dummy, dressed in her White Dragon tournament dress, breathing heavily, her sai in her hands.

"What are you doing?" Niri asked, walking over to her friend, "How'd you know we were there?"

Kirsty reached over and grabbed a nearby canteen, "Just felt you. I've been coming down here in my spare time, honing my skills. Kyra said that we'd meet up in the Grand Line in the future and have a rematch...I gotta get stronger...,"

"Stronger?" Niri cracked a smile and sat down while Pingu wandered over and began to slap the dummy with his wings, "You twisted a man's neck, you did a pummeling move on a female Baroque Works' agent, _and_ you sent Wapol flying into the sky!"

"He was weak, that wasn't fully my strength, and most credit goes to Luffy," Kirsty said dismissively, "That pummel thing was something I had a hand in thanks to the Dragon Scroll...,"

"Dragon Scroll...?"

"Could you leave me be for awhile longer?" Kirsty turned back to the dummy and rammed her foot into the side of the dummy's head, "I'd like to practice,"

Niri scowled a little, _This is eating her up inside...but I guess it wouldn't hurt if she's that determined..._ she sighed and picked up the penguin, "C'mon Pingu, let's go annoy Devon,"

As she left, Kirsty slashed and stabbed the dummy with both of her sai, _Kyra, the next time we meet, I'll be the one who's standing over you...I don't know what is going on with you, or that Dragon stuff I've been reading about, but if getting stronger gives me answers, then that's the price I'll pay._

-----

"Food, food, food, food, food!" Dusty banged the table with her knife and fork while Herman stood by the stove, "C'mon, food!"

"I'm hurrying, Dusty, please be patient!" the exasperated chef pleaded, wiping his brow.

Dusty set down her utensils and rocked back and forth in her chair, staring out of the nearest porthole, looking at the ocean. As she looked out, she could see Luffy's ship a few yards away. However, it disappeared from sight as a large piece of metal cruised by the window.

"The hell...?" Dusty ran out of the galley and looked in the same direction, her jaw dropping. There, between both ships, was a large ship. The ship was comprised of metal and wood, but it didn't have any sails like normal boats. It had masts, but no sails. Instead of sails, many different weapons and other assorted items hung, clanking against one another. In the middle of the boat, was a large square building, most likely the living area, helmroom, and galley of the ship. As best as she could tell, on each side of the ship, was at least half a dozen cannons, and at the front of the ship, were two large, white, tusk-like objects, jutting outward.

"What the hell kinda ship is _that_?"

A loud clattering sound from the galley made Dusty jump and poke her head back in. Herman had dropped the pan of food and now had his face on the hot stove, a sizzling sound filling the galley air.

"HERMAN!" Dusty screeched and ran over to him, trying to pull him off, "NOT FUNNY MAN, STOP IT!"

Herman didn't respond, he just stood there, letting his face get grilled by the stove.

"DAMMIT!" Dusty grabbed a large spatula nearby and rammed it between the stove and Herman's face, "Sorry, but this may hurt...," she whispered as she pulled hard on the handle. The utensil cracked and was about to split into two pieces when Herman's face became free of the hot stove and the large Fish-Man fell over, unmoving, face smoking.

-----

Axe rolled off of his hammock and stared up at the newly arrived vessel that seperated his ship from Luffy's ship.

_Great..._ he held his head, feeling dread around him, _Here's a group I never thought I'd meet again so soon...but with my luck, I'm not surprised..._

"Anyone hear that?"

Axe turned and noticed most of his crew was standing behind him. The only ones missing were Herman and Kirsty.

"Where are the others?"

"Kirsty's down there," Niri pointed to the stairwell.

"Herman's a little out of it," Dusty shrugged, "One minute he's making lunch, the next minute he's trying to make lunch out of his own face!"

_Of course..._ Axe rolled his eyes as he turned back to the ship, _They effect Sea Kings, why not effect a Fish-Man?_

"Seriously, anyone hear that?" Niri cupped her hands around her ears, "It's faint, but I hear a song...someone on that ship is singing!"

"You can hear that too?" Dusty twisted a finger inside an ear, "I thought I was just imagining that...,"

Axe frowned and hopped onto the railing, his large weapon at the ready, "SIREN SISTERS! SIREN SISTERS!"

"Siren Sisters?" Dusty raised an eyebrow and turned to her nakama, "Is he losing it? There's no one there!"

"Then explain the singing, kit,"

"..."

"Exactly,"

"SIREN SISTERS!" Axe called out again, "We hear your song, and if you please, stop! Our chef is unable to perform his duties, so please, call it off!"

He waited there for a few moments, wondering what would happen next.

Niri frowned and cupped her ears again, "The song...it's gone,"

A loud echo of thudding noises made the rest of the crew be on edge, reaching for their respective weapons. Axe watched from his place on the rail as seven young women exited the cabin of the ship and spread outward.

One had long brown hair and wore a monocle over her right eye.

Three of them looked alike, but had noticeable differences. One of them had blood red hair and dark eyes, a blue gem in the middle of her forehead, a light tan coloring her flesh to an exotic beauty. The second girl had pitch black hair, very pale skin, and eyes that seemed to have a frightening gleam in the pupils. The third girl had short blonde hair, skin that was neither pale or tanned, and had the same dark eyes that the other two had.

The fifth young woman had long blonde hair that was tied into a braid, and she carried a large, strange looking sword over her shoulder. The sword looked like it was cut into pieces, and put back together, held by something that no one could see.

The sixth girl had a mane of thick, white hair that flew around in the air as the wind blew by, her face smudged by smoke.

The final girl was one who had a very tired look in her eyes, and she wore a thick robe around her body, concealing what the rest of her looked like.

"I told you! I told you, I told you, I _told_ you!" the one with blood red hair poked the brunette next to her, "I told you he was back!"

The girl with brown hair brushed the poking girl away and looked at Axe evenly, "Been awhile, Captain Axe...," she greeted, nodding a bit.

Axe glanced back at his crew, then turned to the seven girls, "Yes, it has been awhile, ladies...how ya doing, Shinatsu?"

The brunette girl frowned a little, "Same old, same old, I guess...what are you doing here, Axe?"

"I'm on an urgent mission with Straw Hat Luffy," Axe jumped high into the air and landed behind the girls, gripping his weapon, "If you want a past experience to hinder me, then so be it...," he tapped the deck, "But I might end up damaging _Nanatsu_ again...,"

Shinatsu, the brunette, growled a little, "That last number you did on her was unnecessary, Axe...I spent a few weeks repairing my baby, all because of you!"

Axe smirked and turned around, hefting his stone axe, "I take it you wanna rematch then?"

"You're stupid...," the blonde girl scoffed, "You know what we're packing on this ship,"

"True...true...all sorts of weapons," Axe walked a few feet to the side slowly, "From swords to guns...to blades and ammunition, laced with seastone so that you may even defend yourself against the worst Devil Fruit user that you may come across. You'd have to be prepared for anything, don't you, Shina?" he glanced at the three girls with dark eyes, "After all, with the bounties some of your nakama have on them, you need to be prepared to defend them.

He shrugged and started walking again, eyes staying on the three dark-eyed girls, "Ichira, Nira, and Sanira Umiriko...the Siren Sisters," he chuckled, "Responsible for the destruction of a Marine outpost _full_ of Marines and innocent people-,"

"That was an accident!" Ichira, the one with red hair snapped, "We didn't mean to do that!"

"But it did happen nonetheless, whether you meant it to or not!" Axe shot back, glaring at her, "The Government doesn't give a shit if you say it was an accident or not, you attack Marines, or a base of theirs, you get a bounty, and considering how you and your sisters have a bounty of 30,000,000 Beli _each_, I don't think the Government thinks it was an accident!"

That was true. The three Umiriko Sisters, or Siren Sisters, as they were called by the Government had a combined bounty of 90,000,000 Beli on their heads for a _slight_ mishap that happened awhile back, involving them singing and a rampaging Sea King that apparently went beserk.

"Let's see...," Axe tapped his forehead, "What else am I forgetting? Oh that's right," he bent down and punched a large hole into the deck, earning a glare from Shina, "This lovely ship of yours is special, just like the rest of your nakama...this is the _only_ ship, or at least, only ship we know, to have a bounty of it's own! Tell me, Shina, is it the same, or did it get to a higher bounty, since the Government's so desperate to get a hold of it?"

Shina puffed out her cheeks and turned away a little, "My baby still has her 10,000,000 Beli bounty...,"

"Thought so," Axe nodded slowly, "Now...why'd _you_ guys," he pointed to the Siren Sisters, "Sing your song? My Fish-Man chef just about cooked himself for-," he stopped and looked at the group, "One...two...five...six...," he grit his teeth, "Where the hell is Kimeru!?"

"CAPTAIN! PSYCHO ON DECK!"

"Aw shit...," Shinatsu and Axe slapped themselves in the face at the same time, "She's over there...,"

While Axe darted off the boat and onto his own, the tired looking girl yawned and laid her head on the closeset of the three Siren Sisters.

"Remind me...why these two have bad blood between them?" she mumbled.

Ichira patted her nakama on the shoulder, "It's not exactly bad blood, per se, but ever since he banged up the boat last time, and kind of raided our treasury to keep his crew going, Shinatsu's been wanting to give him a piece of her mind, Imari,"

Again, the girl yawned, "Well...good luck with that," she waved a little as she passed by them, walking towards a nearby trapdoor, "Lemme know when sunset comes,"

"You got it, Owl-Imari," Sanira waved at her as she passed.

"Stop calling me that...,"

-----

Dusty dove into a large barrel and peeked through a large hole, "This is nuts!"

The blonde girl from the other boat walked around the deck, sword drawn and glaring at Devon, who held two strange blades in his hands. They were much shorter than his katanas usually were, had a gripped handle, a knobbed hilt, and a tapered point on the straight blades.

"I dunno why you're here," Devon tapped the two strange swords together, "But I think my new friends would to meet you,"

Kimeru grinned, "So, you use gladius swords? A rare thing to see among a _nittoryu_ user," she held up her strange sword and everyone watched as the blade suddenly went from straight, to a mess on the deck's floor, "Allow me to show you mine...this is my Rip Claw Blade, and I think it's wanting to make a new friend as well,"

Niri waited on the sidelines, hand on her pistol, just in case, _How does she expect to fight with a sword that just fell apart? That's suicidal, even against Devon!_

"Devon!"

Both First Mate and sniper looked behind Kimeru to see Axe standing on the railing again, a hard look on his face.

"Stand down, Devon!" he ordered, stepping onto the deck.

Devon gawked at him, "Stand down? What the hell for?"

"Stand down unless you want to be killed by this woman," Axe glared at Kimeru, "Honestly, I thought you of all people would have had some mercy...,"

Kimeru gripped her blade's handle, "On occasion, but I think I'm due for a bit of fun...,"

"Hell-,"

"_Shinigami-giri!_" Devon rushed at the distracted swordswoman, both blades pointing towards her body.

"DEVON!" Axe yelled at him, "I GAVE YOU A DIRECT ORDER DAMMIT!"

"Looks like he wants to have some fun too," Kimeru held her blade's hilt behind her head, the metal pieces trailing from the floor, "Good...,"

Devon kept his eyes forward, swords ready to strike, and was about to leap in for a devastating wound, but suddenly stopped, finding himself unable to move, his body wracked with pain.

"What the hell?!" he looked down and was stunned to find that his body was now held in place by the strange blade of the blonde woman, the pieces were wrapped his body, keeping his limbs in place while the metal edges digging into his body.

Kimeru grinned, "That's the power of my Rip Claw Blade...from a normal sword, to a dangerous metal whip, I can handle almost any situation and deal my enemy any injury I want! For example...," she swung the handle hard and Devon found himself crashing into the nearby galley, sending pieces of wood flying into the air.

The swordsman bit his tongue in pain as the blades dug deeper and deeper into his body as Kimeru used the same whip-trick on him again and again, throwing him into other parts of the ship.

"That's enough, Kimeru!"

Kimeru snapped her head backwards and looked over at Shinatsu who was glaring at her, hands on her hips, "But...,"

"No 'buts', Kimeru!" Shinatsu snapped at her, "I wanted you to be ready in case they _started_ a fight, but since you did, I'm ordering you to stop right now! Release him and get your ass over here!"

The blonde swordswoman looked at Devon's unmoving and bleeding form on the deck, his blood pooling around him, "Fine...,".

With a flick of her wrist (which caused Devon to roll out onto the deck with more injuries as the blade came out), her sword retracted and connected back into place, making it look like a normal sword.

As she hefted it over her shoulder, she turned and started to walk back to the railing of the _Tomahawk_. She was about to jump back over, when she felt something snag her shirt from behind. Looking over her shoulder, she looked down to see a small boy with brown hair wearing gloves, standing behind her, bangs over his eyes.

Silently, Austin pressed a glove against the small of Kimeru's back, making the blonde go red...but with fury or somethinge else, the others couldn't tell.

"You trying to cop a feel kid?"

Austin looked up at her and Kimeru swore she saw a glint of something in his eyes. The next thing she knew, Kimeru felt intense pain her her back and she was blown back by an unseen force. Screaming, she crashed through the side of her nakama's ship, creating a whole that was in the shape of her own body and sword in the process.

Shinatsu, Ichira, Nira, and Sanira watched in silent shock at what they had just seen.

Axe grinned, "I think that's enough for today, ladies...if you don't mind, we have a very important thing to get to," he turned to his nakama and looked at their questioning faces. He ignored the looks and pointed to Devon, "Get him in the infirmary right now. Someone go get Kirsty and tell her that she's needed right away,"

"Aye, cap'n!" Niri gave a mock salute and started to head downstairs when Axe whistled, making her stop, "What?"

Her captain looked down at Devon's bloody body, his clothes shredded thanks to the strange weapon Kimeru had used against him, "You tell her...that he is to be treated with _nothing_ but her medical expertise. That means, _no_ Devil Fruit power, and he is _not_ to touch his Water Moon to heal himself...,"

Niri looked at him, surprised, "But...,"

"That's what he gets for disobeying my orders," Axe spat as the ship behind him began to move foward, the hole still visible, "He'll just have to learn to obey his captain. I'll be in my room,"

Niri, Dusty, and Austin watched as their captain stepped over his First Mate's unconcious form and walked into his cabin, slamming the door behind him.

"You get the feeling he's keeping something from us?" Dusty asked, climbing out of the barrel.

Niri frowned, "That's not all I'm feeling...," she looked to the side, towards where Luffy's ship had been seen last and her jaw dropped, "Oh..._shit_,"

"What?" Dusty followed her gaze and her jaw dropped too.

The _Going Merry_ was gone and far off in the distance.

"WE LOST LUFFY!"

A light giggle from behind made the two of them turn to see Chizuru toss a small object in her hand, then catch it a few moments later.

"What's so funny?" Niri pointed to the speck in the distance, "We gotta catch up with them, and if we don't, we're gonna lose our way to Alabasta!"

Chizuru smiled slyly and tossed the object up in the air again, "Not exactly...,"

-----

"DAMMIT!"

Shinatsu paused, hammer raised. She had been working on her ship for awhile, trying to repair the hole Axe had made, and the whole Kimeru made when she was sent flying by that small boy.

"DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT!"

The brunette shipwright rolled her eyes, "What is it now, Kimeru? Find more splinters in your ass...," she trailed off in a mutter.

She heard heavy footfalls coming up from behind and she knew who it was. Kimeru plopped down next to her, eye twitching, "Remember...when we first met up with _him_, he stole most of our gold for his own crew?"

"Yeah...,"

"Well guess what,"

Shinatsu groaned and rubbed her eyes, "What did he take this time?"

"A damn Eternal Pose! You know that desert palace Alabasta we heard so much about? The place we thought we'd check out and see if we could find anything on the Diamond Rose?"

"...you're saying that...,"

Kimeru nodded, "He stole our only ticket to Alabasta! Now, we gotta use a regular Log Pose and try to make it there like that!"

Shinatsu's eye twitched and she started to hammer away on her ship again, "Next time I see him, I'm gonna blast his ass full of seastone!"

-----

**_I've had the pleasure of meeting the Siren Sisters again, as well as the rest of their nakama. I'm not surprised to see that they were still sore at me for my last run-in with them. I couldn't help it, we needed the money for supplies...easy come, easy go, really._**

Axe stopped writing in his journal for a moment and looked down at his bare body. He ran a couple of fingers along his chest, tracing a rather faint line that no one would unless they squinted hard.

_Those ladies are one of the few crews out there who's managed to cut through my body. It's all because of Shinatsu...since she's a weapons-maker, she's able to merge seastone into normal weaponry. She's also the reason why that ship of hers is in existence...why she made one ship like that, I don't think I'll fully understand._

Clearing his throat, Axe dipped his pen in the ink bottle.

**_I was hoping that our second encounter would've given me the chance to make up for the little..."liberation of funds" that I did before, but with Herman trying to cook himself, and Devon assaulted by the crazy sword chick, I think that'll have to wait for another day. Hopefully, they'll give me a chance to apologize._**

**_No doubt now that at least a couple of my crew are beginning to suspect that I've not told them the truth about my journey. When I first recruited these people, I told them I needed a crew to go into the Grand Line to claim Roger's treasure...but with a few of my past acquaintences coming out of the woodwork, it's getting harder to hide the fact that I've been here before._**

Axe put down his pen and closed his eyes, leaning back in his chair, "I'm gonna have to tell them if this keeps up, but they're not ready..._I'm_ not ready,"

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Well that's that. Believe it or not, this chapter was done with stuff that I've pulled outta nowhere, LOL! Hopefully, it's good for a winged filler chapter. Remember, DarkScytheQueen owns _Nanatsu,_ and her crew of seven ladies, so any questions, please ask her and not me. I just hope I did good with that crew...main problem was the blade attack and the way some of them acted. If I goofed, I do apologize to their creator.**

**Ja ne for now, folks!**

**P.S. sorry for no preview...still debating on whether or not showing Bon Clay to both crews, or just skipping ahead to Nanohara in Alabasta.**


	33. Steamed Lobsters and Okamas

**Steamed Lobsters and Okamas**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**Kilnorc: Now, it's time we start the Alabasta arc of the Baroque Works saga in my fic!**

**Fans: FINALLY!**

**Kilnorc: You know, I could ALWAYS do lots more filler stuff before Alabasta...**

**Fans: PLEASE! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, PLEASE NO!**

**Kilnorc: I thought so**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Devon opened his eyes and found himself staring up at the ceiling of the ships infirmary. He didn't need to look around to know where he was. He recognized the smell of medicine and sterile medical supplies, so it wasn't too hard to guess where he was currently laying.

Lifting his head, Devon looked down at his body and saw that most of his arms, chest and legs were wrapped in bandages.

"Oh for the love of Odin...," he sighed and laid his head back down, "I got my ass kicked didn't I?"

"Sadly, yes,"

Devon turned his head to see Kirsty standing nearby, holding a clipboard and tapping it with a pencil. Off to the side, his shirt and jacket were laying on a chair. Realizing this, Devon groaned and shut his eyes, "Shit...,"

"Relax," Kirsty walked over to him and looked down, "I saw them back on Drum Island when you were unconcious," she sat down on a nearby stool, "Fascinating...I've never heard of anyone having wings on their backs...,"

Devon growled and looked away, "This is why I don't let anyone know about them," he spat.

Kirsty came out of her curious mood, "Huh? Why?"

"Because of _that_," Devon looked her over, "I've had these since I was born, and my mother thought I should show them off, be proud of them. But as I grew up in Roguetown, I learned that some people got made fun of, or hurt just because they were different, so I hid them before anyone could see 'em and hurt me in anyway,"

Kirsty winced, _Man, that must've been hard growing up with those. I wonder..._

"What about Austin?"

"Hm?" Devon blinked, "What?"

Kirsty lightly slapped him on the head, "Come back to reality, Devon...I asked you if Austin had his own pair of wings,"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Well?"

Devon sighed deeply and put his hands behind his head, "Yeah, he's got his own. Of course, he hides them as well," he looked up at the ceiling, "As well as the other thing he has,"

"Other thing?"

"Okay...," Devon struggled into a sitting position, "I don't remember if I told you, or anyone in the crew yet, but Austin has this incredible gift of finding things and people from a distance-,"

"What?"

"I don't know how he does it either," Devon shook his head, "All I know is everytime we took down a bounty that wasn't too strong, but had enough of a reward for us to keep living, he managed to find them with the gift. Remember that day we fought Dimitri on his boat?"

"Yeah...,"

"If Austin hadn't sensed them, we never would've gone and most likely, we never would've joined the crew," Devon continued, "It's amazing...,"

"Well," Kirsty frowned a little and held her head, taking all this in, "Does this gift have a name? I mean, Devil Fruits have names...,"

"Yeah, it has a name," Devon winced a little at his wounds, "My mother told me about it once before she was killed. She said my father had it,"

"What is it called?"

"...Mantra,"

-----

"Dusty-chan! Dusty-chan, where are you!?"

DJ wandered around the ship, calling out Dusty's name while Herman sat quietly on the railing, a very large fishing pole in his hands.

"Herman, you seen Dusty-chan? I can't find her anywhere!"

Herman's stalks turned around, "Can't say that I have. I could've used her help when I repaired the galley...," he glanced at the crude repair job that he did, "I'm no carpenter, but I had to make repairs to the galley...after all, that's where my duty is. I must take care of it just as I take care of my nakama and the meals I make for them,"

DJ sighed and plopped down, "I was gonna see if she wanted to hear my new flute song I made for her,"

The Fish-Man chuckled, "Don't worry, DJ...I'm sure she's around here. Maybe she's in the cabin, helping Niri out with something?" he suggested, "The last time I saw her and Pingu, they were taking Austin inside, talking to him about something,"

"Alright...thanks," DJ waved and started to make for the girl's cabins, calling out Dusty's name again.

A muffled sound made Herman look back over the railing and down. On his trusty fishing pole, tied with strong rope and gagged with the ever trusty tape, Dusty was dangling over the blue water of the sea, not looking all that happy to be there,"

"If you had just helped me out with the galley repairs instead of sneaking away with most of the food," Herman made her sway from side to side with a few movements of his wrist, "You wouldn't be in this situation, now would you?"

Dusty shouted at him from behind the tape and Herman wagged a finger at her, "If you promise to behave, and not steal food when I ask you to help, I'll bring you back aboard, child...," he offered.

The fox-girl wiggled fiercely, causing the line to go from side to side even more.

"I'll take that as a yes," Herman muttered, pulling up on the pole. Using his superior strength, hauling Dusty up was no real challenge for the Fish-Man. As soon as she was free from her bonds and gag, Dusty flipped him off and stomped away, cursing under her breath.

As she walked away, Herman turned back and baited his line for some real fishing, a grin on his face. He sat there, enjoying the quiet sounds of the waves, and the smell of the sea air, waiting for a bite to come. Dusty had eaten a lot of their food, and while there was still a decent amount left, Herman wanted to get some extras for dinner.

"I wonder if the captain or the others have had Sea King...,"

"Excuse me, Herman?"

The Fish-Man practically jumped out of his shell and into the sea water. He quickly twisted his stalks around to see Chizuru standing behind him.

_How the hell did she sneak up on me?!_ Herman took a deep breath, "Yes, Chizuru, do you need something?"

"Yes, I was wondering. When you were a member of Arlong's crew, you went around the Grand Line alot, right?"

Herman sighed heavily and went back to his fishing, "Yes...,"

"Well, then, I take it you saw alot of strange things out on the sea,"

"From time to time,"

"Then, by chance, do you know what that is?"

Herman turned his eyes around again to see Chizuru pointing off to his left. Following her finger, he saw a strange haze rising out of the ocena nearby, a familiar boat just entering it.

"Oh, that. It's just a hotspot, Chiz," Herman set his pole down, "In some places below the ocean's surface, magma from deep within the earth rises out and creates incredibly hot water around it. The water is so hot, when it pushes up towards the surface, large amounts of steam appears on the surface, creating a haze," he waved idly at her, "They're quite harmless, really, unlike methane pockets **(1)**...although, if we could, I'd appreciate if we'd not sail through it,"

"Why not?" Chizuru tilted her head to the side.

Herman propped his head on a knee, "You ever go to a restaurant and order steamed lobster?"

"Oh...,"

"Yeah, so if we could...?" he trailed off, reaching for his fishing pole again.

Chizuru nodded, "Of course,"

-----

"I'm gonna have a_ loooooooooooong_ talk with her when I get back,"

Herman sat crosslegged on the deck of the _Going Merry_, having just saved a would-be drowning victim from a watery grave.

It all started when the _Tomahawk _passed through the steam rising from the ocean hotspot. Herman's fishing line had hooked onto something, and with a slip of a foot, the lobster Fish-Man went tumbling into the hot water. When he swam through, desperate to get free, he felt something land hard onto his shell and splash into the water. As soon as he could see clearer, he saw a strange looking man splashing around, screaming that he was a Hammer in the water.

The man wore a long, pink jacket with a pair of swans on the back. On his face, was a mess of makeup, from blue eyeliner and mascara, to blush on his cheeks and red lipstick on his...well...lips.

After securing the screaming stranger, Herman climbed onto the nearest vessel, which happened to be Luffy's boat. As he climbed up, he looked back to see that his own ship was just catching up to them, some of his nakama leaning over the railing, yelling at him.

Now, he sat on the boat with most of Luffy's crew, and a few of his own nakama looking at the strange, soaking man with swans on his back. Devon, Dusty, and Niri had walked across a rope line that was made between the ships.

Luffy plopped down onto the deck and looked at the soaked man curiously, "So, you can't swim huh?"

The feminine looking man nodded, "You're so right there. I ate a Devil's Fruit, so now, I'm a Hammer in the water.

"A Devil Fruit?" Dusty's ears perked, "Same here!"

Usopp tilted his head, "Which one did you eat?"

The man looked at all of the strange people in the group, then stood up, looking thoughtful, "Well, there is no need to rush since my ship is coming back for me...I might as well put on a show!"

Dusty's eyes lit up and she shot to her feet, tail sticking up with excitement, "A show?! You're a fellow entertainer?! YAY!" she clapped her hands furiously, earning strange stares from the nearby onlookers.

"Prepare to witness my ability!" the strange man cried out before smacking Luffy in the face so hard, he sent the young captain rolling across the deck. Almost instantly, both Devon and Zolo had their blades out of their sheaths and Niri had two pistols pointing at him. One was her father's, and Herman recognized the second one as the pistol that Mr 5 had used against him at Little Garden.

Smirking, the nameless man held up his arms, "Waaait! Waaaait! Waaaait! I said I was gonna put on a show!" he lowered his arms, making the audience stare in shock, "Stop jooooking around!"

Instead of the face plastered with make-up, Luffy's own face was looking at them, a mischievous grin on 'his' face. Dusty's jaw hit the floor, her clapping was ceased.

"Surprised you! Surprised you! Surprised you!" the pseudo-Luffy laughed heartily, dancing around a bit, "When I touch myself with my left hand...," he paused and perfomed the mentioned movement, and everyone watched as he reverted back to his old self, "See? Normal again! This is the ability I gained from eating the _Mane Mane no Mi!_"

_That's amazing!_ Dusty stared at the man as he lightly touched everyone else's face, including hers, _His voice and physique was just like Luffy's! I can only do something like that if I put alot of concentration in it, but even then it's not as good as this...SUGOI!_

"Now, watch me again!" the man lifted his right hand, "If I touch my face...," he tapped it and his face turned into Usopp's face, "...with my right hand...," he touched it again and this time, Zolo's face was there, "...I can imitate aaaaaaaanyone!" he finished, finally turning into Chopper.

Before anyone could ask anything else, the man tapped his face again and this time, turned into Nami, "Even the body!" he/she added slyly, opening up his/her shirt. Devon's, Usopp's, Luffy's, and Chopper's eyes went wide at the sight that was hidden from the other's views.

_WHAP!_

"Ouch!" the mimicking stranger went down, a large lump on his now normal head while Nami glared at him, fist tightly curled.

"KNOCK IT OFF!"

"Nami!" Dusty crawled over to the man with the head injury, "Don't mind her...hey, you do requests? If so, do us, do us!" she hopped up and down, pointing to Niri, Devon, Herman, then herself.

The man stood up and gave a thumbs-up, "Alright, alright...now, watch!" he tapped his face with his right hand again and this time, turned into Devon.

Pseudo-Devon turned and glared at the real one, mimicking his body stance.

Devon glared back, "Stop it,"

"Stop it,"

"I mean it,"

"I mean it,"

"I'll kick your ass!"

"I'll kick _your_ ass!"

"..."

"..."

"I'm gay!"

"Good for you!"

Dusty let out a roar of laughter while Niri fell over, holding her gut. Devon's face turned red with anger and he turned away, slicing the air with his new gladius-type swords.

"Niri next!"

Pseudo-Devon grinned and tapped his face, this time turning into Niri. In the blink of an eye, Pseudo-Niri snatched Niri's pistol memento and held it tight in his/her hand, posing. Within another blink of an eye, Niri whipped out her shotgun and pressed it against the imposter's face, a very dark glare escaping her pupils.

"Uh...okay, okay...," Dusty came between them and tried hard to lower the shotgun, "I shoulda warned you, not to do that. She hates it when someone messes with her dad's gun," she whispered to the mimicking entertainer.

Gulping, the imposter tossed the gun back, face pale, "That would've been nice to know,"

"Do Herman!"

The lobster Fish-Man groaned and turned his eyestalks away, not wanting to see the outcome. While he stared at the goats head at the end of the boat, he could hear surprised oohs and ah's from behind him. A low, rumbling sound was heard next and Herman watched as a huge, red ball rolled into view, clothing sticking out from within.

With a loud _pop! _the ball unfurled and in it's place, stood an identical lobster Fish-Man wearing the mimic's clothes.

Herman grunted and looked away, "Looks like me, but it doesn't act like me...,"

"Not act like you?" Pseudo-Herman's stalks leaned inward, "Let's change that shall we?"

The real Herman looked back and watched as the mimic suddenly had an evil glare in his eyes, his muscles flexing, "Fear me, Humans! Fear all Fish-Man! If you don't want to die, serve-"

He never got the chance to finish. Herman slugged him hard in the middle of his face with such force, the mimic flew across the ship until he hit the goat's head. Niri slowly made her way over to the seething Fish-Man, "Herman?"

"Bastard...," Herman growled, shoulders going up and down as he panted for breath, his eyestalks glaring at the imposter, "We don't _all _act like that, you asshole. It's bad enough I got to deal with close-minded people who want to kill me for what my species did here and there at times, I _don't_ need a doppleganger making me look like Arlong!"

Devon clicked his tongue and glanced off to the side to see Usopp, Nami, Zolo and Luffy look at the lobster Fish-Man curiously as the reverted mimicker climbed to his feet, nose bleeding a little.

"Ow...why are so many people so hostile at me?" he whined, sniffing some blood back into his nose, "I don't mean to upset you...I can't help it if I don't know much about you...,"

Dusty waved him off and walked over to him, "Don't mind him and Niri, they're sensative about somethings. Now, do me, PLEASE!" she begged, hopping up and down.

The mimicker stared at the kitsune girl, bewildered, yet happy.

"Alright, my final performance!" he declared, tapping his cheek again this time, Dusty came face to face with herself.

Dusty tilted her head to one side.

Pseudo-Dusty did the same move.

Dusty tilted her head to the other side.

Pseudo-Dusty did the same thing again.

Dusty brought her head back to normal, and twitched her ears.

Once again, her doppleganger mimicked her with perfection.

"SUGOI!" Dusty whooped and wrapped her arms around her fellow entertainer's body, "YOU ROCK SO MUCH! YOU GOTTA JOIN OUR CREW! PLEASE? I'M SURE THAT OUR CAPTAIN WILL OKAY IT! IF ANYONE GIVES YA ANY SHIT, I'LL BE THERE TO HELP OUT! PLEASE JOIN!"

"Oi oi oi...," the man reverted back to normal and smiled widely, tears welling up in his eyes as a strange looking boat with swans floated along the other side of the _Going Merry_, "Sadly, I can't join your crew, Fox-Girl. My time to go has come...,"

Dusty's ears drooped, "Aw...,"

"DON'T GO!" Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy cried in unison, their own tears leaking from their eyes.

Their new friend bowed and leapt onto the railing of the _Going Merry_, "Do not be said, my friends! Journey's and partings go hand in hand, but remember this: To _true_ friendship...," he wiped a tear away and gave a teary thumbs up, "...how long you've known each other means nothing!" he turned and leapt over to his ship like a ballerina giving a perfomance, "Don't cry for me!" he yelled.

Dusty, followed by Luffy and some of the others rushed to the railing.

"WE'LL MEET YOU AGAIN!" Luffy screamed.

"COUNT ON IT!" Dusty cheered tearfully, "WHEN WE DO, TEACH ME WHAT YOU KNOW!"

The man bowed before them, then turned to a group of men standing before him, "Now men, let's return our voyage!"

All of the men before him saluted, "AYE! Mr 2 Bon Clay-sama!" they shouted at once.

At those words, even as the strange swan ship went on it's route, everyone on the _Going Merry_ froze, staring at the ship in stunned silence.

Usopp's jaw hit the floor, "MR 2?!"

"He's one of Baroque Works?!" Dusty's jaw followed suit, "Dammit! When I find a guy I can get along with perfectly, he turns out to be a bad guy!" she curled up into a ball and rocked back and forth, "My luck sucks...I'm destined to go on my magic career without advice or a mentor...,"

"Mr 2...Bon Clay...,"

Devon walked away from the wall and looked up at the next floor of the ship to see Vivi standing there, stricken with grief.

_When'd she get out here?_ he wondered, _Did she see everything?_

"Oi!" Niri walked up the stairs and pushed Vivi a little, "You were in Baroque Works before your cover got blown, Princess, why the _hell_ didn't you tell us that was him?!" she snapped.

Vivi glared at her, "I never met Mr 2 _or_ anyone above him before!" she said defensively, "But I did hear rumors. I heard he was a ballerina with a loud voice, wearing swans and a coat that said _Bon Clay_ on the back...,"

Niri's eye twitched and she pulled Vivi's cheek a little, "Then you should've noticed him right off the bat!"

"I WAS A LITTLE SHOCKED AT HIS MEMORY TRICK TO REMEMBER A THE TIME!" Vivi shrieked, batting Niri's hand away.

"Memory Trick?" Herman walked over, looking much calmer, "I think I missed that...,"

Devon nodded, "He touched his face a few times and he turned into a bunch of different people. One of them was this older looking dude with a look on his face like he was a leader or something...,"

"That's because he _is_ a leader," Vivi said quietly, leaning against the upper railing, holding her head, "That man...that particular man he mimicked was my father...Nefertari Cobra, the King of Alabasta,"

Herman's stalks went backward, looking surprised, "Goodness...,"

Zolo grunted and folded his arms, "You can do a lotta bad things if you can imitate a King...,"

Niri nodded, holstering her guns and picking up Pingu, who was standing around, but apparently, in all the excitement, the others forgot about the poor penguin.

"I can see some bad stuff on the horizon...I think we should tell the others about this new development...,"

After sometime talking, Dusty and Devon made their way across the ropeline, Dusty practically hugging the rope in fear of falling off. As Pingu waddled over the line, Niri turned back to see Herman looking at the floor, his eyestalks drooping.

"Herman?" she knelt down, trying to get him to look at her, "You okay big guy?"

Herman shook his head and held up his hand, "I struck a human...,"

"A human who turned out to be our enemy, and who pissed you off," Niri reminded him, "Don't get all wiggy on it,"

"But...," the lobster's stalks went upward, looking at her sadly, "What if next time, it's not an enemy, and I hit them? I could kill someone...,"

Niri frowned and whapped him on the head with the butt of her shotgun, "Now, you listen to me, Big Red...,"

"That hurt," Herman rubbed his head, wincing.

"Good, that tells me that I have your attention," Niri put her hands on her hips, "Take it from me, okay, Herman? Sometimes, shit happens in life, and you gotta do something about it. I remember you telling me that Axe said you have to get your hands dirty at times to make your dreams a reality,"

The lobster Fish-Man nodded, mumbling.

"Good, you understand. What you did here, was nothing, Herman. If someone gives you crap, then you just kick their ass. You're a good guy, Herman. I know that you can restrain yourself, okay?"

Again, he nodded.

"Okay then. Now, c'mon," she grabbed his large shelled arm and pulled, "We gotta tell the others about that okama,"

Herman didn't move, save for his eyestalks turning to Luffy's crew...specifically, Nami.

"What's wrong?"

The Fish-Man sighed again, "I think...it's time I let them know,"

Niri blinked and looked back at the others, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah...," his stalks turned back to her, "I don't know what the future in Alabasta holds for us, young one. If we end up dead, fighitng for Vivi...then I'll have a heavy regret that'll probably keep me in Limbo for awhile, never able to ascend or descend because I have unfinished business here. I gotta tell them...I gotta apologize,"

Niri smiled a little, proud at her nakama, _Even after what they did to his old nakama, he's found the courage to finally tell them about his hand in Cocoyashi Village..._

"Good luck, Red,"

Herman smiled and pulled Niri into a hug, a large red hand on her head, "Thank you, Niri...tell the others I'll be back in a little bit okay?"

"You got it,"

The Fish-Man let go and took a deep breath, "Here goes nothing...,"

Niri nodded and hopped onto the rope line, quickly finding her balance. Looking back, she saw Herman wander over to the Straw Hats, rubbings his arms nervously.

"He's gonna need all the luck he can get,"

-Later that day...-

"All hands on deck! Everyone get out here now!"

Axe ran out onto the front of his ship and hopped onto the railing, his hair blowing in the hot air of Alabasta's climate. Straight ahead of both _Going Merry_ and the _Tomahawk_, was a settlement in the sandy desert. Most of it was in the desert, but the part that _wasn't _set in the desert was a small harbor that was jutting outward towards the sea.

A loud scrambling sound made Axe grin. He turned and saw that his nakama were all lined up behind him, looking prepared for anything.

"Friends...crewmates...lend me your ears!"

"Okay!"

Suddenly, Axe was assaulted by a barrage of rubber earlobes that plopped onto the deck after hitting him in the chest.

"Very funny, Dusty,"

"You think?"

Axe grinned wider, "Alright, enough goofing around, you guys," he hopped onto the deck, grabbing his large weapon, "We have entered Alabasta territory. That town," he jerked a thumb behind him to the settlement that was quickly approaching, "...is what's known as Nanohana. In short summary, it's the gateway to the Desert Kingdom of Alabasta. There, we will stock up on supplies that we need for the journey to stop Crocodile and Baroque Works,"

"While there, we need to do what we need to while watching our backs," Niri took over, shouldering a very large box over her back, her shotgun on Pingu's back now, "Mr 2, Bon Clay, whatever the hell that okama goes by, knows Devon's, mine, and Dusty's face, as well as everyone on Luffy's crew except Sanji," she held up her arm, showing off a large bandage, "Since that is the case, the Straw Hats have come up with a countermeasure for us. If we come across someone who looks like a nakama, but does not wear this bandage, then they are our enemy,"

"An enemy that we should try to avoid, if necessary," Chizuru continued, "We don't know how strong Mr 2 is, but since he's a lower number than the Agents at Little Garden, we can assume that he is powerful...so to avoid a suicide mission, we should run any chance we get,"

Axe nodded, "Great, we know the plan, and we know our strategy...any questions?"

"Yeah!" Dusty raised a hand, "Uhm...what happens if by some odd chance, we run into Marines?"

"If we run into any law, just neutralize them, do _not_ kill them," Axe said loud and slow, "We're already going up against a Shichibukai, we don't need added pressure. Understand, everyone?"

"AYE!"

"Good...now let's go and kick some Baroque Ass!"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: WHEW...that one's done. Hopefully, I did good. I debated for awhile on who should meet up with Bon Clay like the others, but after a bit, I thought the four chosen was best. Ja ne folks!**

**On the next chapter of Desert Storm...**

**Dusty: This place is so...hot...**

**Herman: I shoulda stayed in the freezer...**

**Kirsty: Take it easy, and I'll help find some cooler clothes for us all.**

**Niri: There's a face I haven't seen in a long time...**

**Nanohana: Clash of Former Friends**

**Niri: How are you doing...Tashigi?**

**(1) Thanks to a show on a science channel about the Bermuda Triangle, I've learned that if large enough pocket bubbles of methane gas from beneath the ocean, rises up, and depending on where the ship is when it pops, it can split even a metal ship in half, and in minutes, it'll sink beneath the waves. Interesting fact, huh?**


	34. Nanohana: Clash of Former Friends

**Nanohana: Clash of Former Friends**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Whoa...,"

"This place is great!"

"I can't wait to see the rest of the country!"

Kirsty, Dusty, and Niri stood side by side, looking around at the large buildings that littered the streets of Nanohana. The streets were filled with people in strange clothing, entering and exiting the buildings, or walking by street vendors, taking in the inventory certain shops had.

Sadly, the trio didn't get much time to browse, because a loud gagging and hacking sound made them turn to look at Herman, who was hunched over, hands over his mouth as he coughed.

"Yo, you okay?"

Herman waved at them, keeping his right hand over his mouth, "I'm fine...it's just the climate. Too much dirt in the air and heat...I get enough in, and I start hacking up these disgusting little...," he paused and made a loud retching sound as something poured out of his mouth in a colorful waterfall-like flow, "...things,"

"Ewww...,"

"Nasty,"

"That's disgusting...!"

Out of curiousity, all three of them leaned over to the side and looked at what their chef had just upchucked.

"Pretty!"

"It's so beautiful...,"

"Can I touch it?"

There on the ground, was a small pile of perfectly round, glistening bead-like objects. The beads glowed in the hot desert sun, giving off colorful reflections as the girls stared at them in awe. Niri knelt down and picked a small handful up, the residue of Herman's...DNA slipping between her fingers.

"Ew, you're touching them!" Herman gawked at his nakama as the other two went in, "Why are you touching them?!"

Niri looked at the pile, then at her friends, grinning slyly, "I think I have a great idea...," she said quietly, wrapping an arm around Herman's thick arm, "C'mon, Red, time to rake in some cash!"

-----

"So, Devon...any idea what we should get?"

The blonde swordsman yawned as DJ looked through some baskets, trying to help look for cooler clothes for the desert climate.

"Not really...I've never been to a place like this, Macleod, so...," he shrugged, trailing off, "Besides, you might wanna leave the clothes thing for the girls," he shrugged again, "They seem to have a perfect sense for this sort of thing,"

_WHAP!_

Devon glared at DJ, who had dashed over and slugged him in the nose, "What the f-,"

"Sexist bastard!" DJ's hand went to his hip, where a large sword, different than his usual katana sat, "Don't say such things about Dusty-chan and the others!"

Letting the blood flow a little from his nose, Devon grabbed DJ's shirt, "I'm _not_ being sexist, Macleod. In the years of my traveling with Austin, everytime we've met with females, they've always picked out clothes for one reason or another for us. So excuse me, but you're wrong...," he looked down at the sword, "Why the hell do you have a sabre, anyway?"

DJ pulled out his new sword. The sabre was about the same length of his old katana, but had a wider blade, a slightly curved tip, and was in much better condition.

"I had to replace the old one, and this one is just as good,"

"Can you even move around at your speed with that sword?" Devon pointed to the width of the blade, "Wouldn't that cause a bit of resistance?"

DJ shrugged, "If anything, I'll get used to it...besides, I like it. Too bad it's not any of those swords that everyone's talking about. You know, the 12 Supreme Grade swords, the 21 Excellent Grade swords, and the 40 Fine Grade swords?"

Devon rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know the three grades, Macleod. That doesn't answer my question. Why the _hell_ do you have a sabre?"

"Well...besides the fact that I needed a better blade," DJ turned and started to walk off, his hand on his sabre's hilt, "It reminds me of a cool guy I met when I was younger. I remember because it was because of him that I swore that I would protect anyone near and dear to me...,"

-Flashback-

**_East Blue, Ongaku Island, 4 Years Ago..._**

_"...so, anyway, there was this **huge** Sea King coming straight for the boy. I thought at first that he wouldn't bother because he had just eaten that bandit asshole just moments before. Anyhoo, I dove in and saved him...at a cost of course,"_

_DJ watched in stunned silence as the man in front of him pulled away a black cape and showed the young boy a small stump of an arm that stopped just a little under his shoulder._

_"Wow...,"_

_A tall man with black hair tied in a ponytail laughed, "I remember that, Cap'n...been awhile, huh? Good ol' anchor," he shook his head and inhaled some of his pipe tabacco, "Sure do miss him after all these years,"_

_DJ looked from the tall man, to the man with one arm. This man had come to his island awhile ago and stayed, enjoying the music that the island was known for. He had never heard his name (most likely due to all the noise of the partying), but he could always find him around town because of the three scars over his left eye and the bright red hair he had._

_"DJ! Look at me!"_

_The young man turned to see a young girl with short black hair and brown eyes bounce up and down on the stomach of a very large, fat man who was currently on the floor, eating a rack of meat._

_"Sirena!" DJ shot out of his chair and picked her up, nodding to the fat man, "I'm so sorry!"_

_The fat man roared with laughter, "Sorry? What for? She's having fun, so what do you have to be sorry for?" he sat up, taking another chunk out of his meat rack, "It's not like I was gonna throw up or anything,"_

_"That's true. Roux here," another man, one with shaggy blonde hair and a blue bandanna on his forehead nudged the fat man, "He doesn't care if she bounces on him or what. As long as someone has fun, he doesn't care. Ain't that right, big guy?"_

_"You said it, Yasopp!"_

_The blonde man, Yasopp, grinned and turned to the black haired man, "Oi, Ben! Come over here and get some meat before Roux eats it all!"_

_"I'm not gonna eat it all," Roux protested, mouthful of meat at the moment._

_DJ shook his head and wandered over to the red haired man, "Anyway. Why are you guys sailing? You lookin' for something?" he asked, taking his glass of juice._

_Ben nodded, "A lot of things, kid. Adventure, freedom, treasure...,"_

_"Aye," the one-armed man set down his alcohol, "But mostly, we're just chasing the dream," he said with a slight grin._

_DJ raised an eyebrow as his little sister Sirena walked over, "What dream?"_

_"The great dream, everyone needs one, especially now, they call this the Age of Dreams. No matter what you do, you can't lose sight of your dream. What's **your** dream, bucko?"_

_"Me? I just wanna be off this rock, it's too small, I want to run, to have space, to be free."_

_"Aye, that sounds like a good start lad, but you gotta have friends to get any dream to come true, a captain's nothing without his crew, and a man is nothing without his friends and his dream." the man fell over and passed out after giving that last bit of wisdom._

_Ben shook his head, "He always drinks too much...," he muttered, taking a large sword that was laying near the passed out red hair, "Just in case,"_

_DJ stared at the big sabre that Ben was holding, "Wow...nice,"_

_"This?" Ben held up the sword, "It's the Captain's. He's strong with swords, but he prefers sabres. I don't remember why," he scratched his head, "Maybe I got wasted and what memory I had on that got blasted by the grog,"_

_Roux and Yasopp laughed loudly._

_Ben shook his head and lay the sword across his lap, looking right at the two young ones nearby, "You two want to hear a cool story?" he asked quietly._

_Sirena hopped up and down while her older brother plopped down beside him, "Sure,"_

_"Okay, well, I'll go a little easy on the details, mainly because you get too involved, you'll have a heart attack," Ben said jokingly, drumming the sabre, "Our captain," he nodded to the drunken man, "Is incredibly strong. You two ever hear of Hawkeye Mihawk?"_

_"I have!" Sirena raised her hand, "He's the strongest swordsman in the world!"_

_"Also, one of the Shichibukai," DJ added, crossing his arms, "Course we heard of him,"_

_Ben chuckled, "Anyway. Our captain and Hawkeye, they used to have these long, fierce sword battles with one another,"_

_"AND HE'S STILL ALIVE?!" DJ and Sirena gaped at the man nearby, "HE CAN'T BE HUMAN!"_

_Roux laughed loudly again, "Some people say that, guys, but he's just ambitious. Those two used to have sword fights all the time, but when he lost his left arm, they kinda drifted off on that. But, when they did fight, I swear, you could hear the sounds of their blades clashing all over the Grand Line!"_

_"Hey,I thought I was the one for stories," Yasopp muttered, nudging the fat man again._

_As the two argued and as his little sister chewed Ben's ear off, DJ stared at the sabre, the words of the great swordfights echoing in his skull._

-End Flashback-

"Anyhoo, sorry I bored ya...,"

"..."

"Devon?"

"..."

DJ turned to see Devon staring blankly at him, arms limp at his sides, eyes wide.

"Oi, you okay?" DJ waved a hand in front of his eyes, "Yoohoo...,"

Devon gulped lightly and turned to meet his nakama's eyes, "...you're not shitting me, are you?"

"Hm? Waddya mean?"

"I mean...you're tellin' me the truth?"

"Of course," DJ's face turned sour, "That time is _not_ something I'd lie about. What the hell is up with you?"

"You have _no_ idea who that was? Even when you hung out with his crew?!"

"No...," DJ snapped his fingers, hoping to get straight answers from Devon, "What's up?"

Devon took a deep breath and took DJ by the shoulders, "That man...with the sabre. The one that _supposedly_ fought against Mihawk himself and lived. The one with bright red hair and three scars over his eye..,"

"Yeah...?"

"That. Was. Red-Hair Shanks!" Devon hissed, shaking him a little, "SHANKS!"

DJ brushed him off, "That's his name?" he looked up thoughtfully, "Well, that's a load off my mind. Back then, I was bugging out about not knowing his name. Now, I got a name to go with the face," he slapped Devon on the shoulder and started walking again, "Thanks man,"

As he walked off, Devon stood there, staring at him, dumbfounded, "He...doesn't know...?"

While Devon lagged behind, DJ began to hum a song to himself, taking in the sights with his hand on his new sabre.

_Glad I finally know that man's name. My sister and I loved hanging out with him and his nakama... _he stopped humming and came to a complete halt, mind drifting back to those years, _She liked him so much, she took what she knew about him to her grave. Damn those Marines! Since when does being part of the law give you a right to kill an eleven-year old girl because she won't tell them what they want to know?!_

Growling, DJ gripped his sabre's handle, _Since her death, I've been taking vengeance for Sirena on every corrupt Marine and law officer I can find...it's strange though. I thought all that work I did to them would've gotten me a bigger bounty? I guess I shouldn't worry about that now..._

_**"Well, I was thinking, how great a place would the world be if everyone followed their dreams, no matter what?" **_

_**"Meh, doesn't sound so great to me,"**_

_**"I think it would be great, that's my dream, to see a world like that, everyone so determined for their dreams,"**_

DJ shook his head, _Even now, I can still hear her dream. The dream that she'd never be able to see come true. It's because of that...my sister's death, that I swore that if anyone I care for had a dream, I'd see it come true. No matter what!_

-----

Axe yawned as he walked through the streets of Nanohana. Ever since they landed, his crew and Straw Hats crew had split up to avoid less attention. Especially since before they touched ground, they caught sight of Mr 3's ship. Surprised that he was still around, even after what happened at Little Garden. With this new development, it was crucial that their cover not be blown, not after all this.

With his crew getting supplies and clothes for the climate, Axe found himself wandering around the city, his giant weapon strapped to his back. For a place that was deep in civil war, this country seemed kind of dull.

Overcome with boredom, Axe yawned again, but as he did, he tripped over something in the street and fell facefirst in the street, getting a mouthful of sand and rocks.

"Figures...," he muttered, picking himself up, dusting himself off and spitting out the sand, "I want one thing to happen, and it's something like _that_!" he shook his head and turned around, "What the hell did I trip over?"

The answer was a body that was facedown in the street, sprawled out with a clay jug nearby. The body wore a light green, sleeveless shirt with the word _saki_ on the back, as well as a pair of loose-fitting shorts with bright pineapples plastered here and there.

Axe frowned and bent down, "It can't be...," he murmured as he rolled the body over. The body was a young man in his early twenties, and had a well-toned body with a lean six-pack of a chest and strong limbs. A soft snoring told Axe that he was asleep.

The young captain stared at the sleeping form, then grinned as he grabbed the sleeping man by his shirt, hauling him clear off the ground. Strangely, the man didn't stir.

"Still hitting the booze, eh?" he chuckled, resuming his walking. Up ahead was a restaurant with the words Spice Bean written in bold paint above the doorway. As he entered, Axe was surprised that no one stared at him as he carried a motionless form. However, after a few moments of looking around, he saw why no one freaked out.

At the counter, another young man was sitting on a stool, his face buried in a plate of food while his arm held up a fork with a piece of food on it. The other lifeless form wore black shoes, a pair of black shorts that were held up with an orange belt with a dagger attached to the left side, and an orange, wide-brimmed hat on his head.

After setting the sleeping passenger down on a table, Axe looked closer at the other man. On his back, was a large, dark cross tattoo. With it, a strange face with a wide grin and a large, white moustache above it.

_**Both** of these guys are here?!_ Axe held his head, _Great...with my luck, Kairi and the whole traitorous bunch are gonna be around here...well, actually, not right **now**, but if they popped up, I wouldn't surprised._

Brushing past the staring crowd, Axe tapped the counter, "Oi oi oi, Ossan...got like a barrel of water I can use?" he asked, pointing to the passed out man on the table, "My friend here is practically dying of thirst,"

The ossan nodded slowly and pointed to an open barrel that sat near the counter, his eyes not leaving the person at the counter. Axe shrugged and carried the barrel over to the table and turned it over, spilling every drop of water onto the sleeping person. With a startled yelp, the passed out man jumped up and fell off the table, hitting his head on the chair nearby.

Axe grinned as the soaked man coughed, coming to his senses, "Still a drunk, eh Dizzy?"

Still coughing, the newly wakened man looked up at Axe with incredibly bloodshot eyes, "...Axe? That you, or am I totally wasted again?"

"I'd say a little of both," Axe said just before the whole eatery erupted in a orgy of terrified screams. Both men turned to see that the apparently dead man at the counter was now sitting all the way up, looking around, looking tired.

_Well, I wanted something interesting to happen..._ Axe thought as he plopped down into a seat, "Azu...oi, Azu!"

Azumamaro Baba, or Azu for short, snapped back to reality and held his head, "Hangovers suck...,"

Axe grinned as he propped his feet on the soaked table, "True true...but you're used to them, huh?" he looked the man over a few times and nodded, "Perfect. You know, I was hoping I'd run into you again at one point. When, I wasn't sure, but I'm glad I did," he leaned forward, "This is a great day, Azu...wanna know why?"

The dazed man didn't answer. He was too busy staring at something behind the young captain. Axe frowned and turned, and almost crapped himself for doing so. Quickly, he turned around, no longer looking at the large man in boots, jeans and a jacket with not only a dozen cigars strapped to it, but a large jutte on his back. The man's face was very intimidating, his grey hair accenting the look of a man with wisdom...and who didn't take crap from anyone.

_Oh shit...Smoker!_

-----

"Ooooh, good haul,"

Herman rolled his eyes as he followed behind his nakama, a small box in his arms. Thanks to his...'gift' for hacking up pearl-like objects, they made a killing and made a lot of money. Kirsty was rubbing her wrists, Niri was marching ahead, a large smile on her face with Pingu right behind her, and Dusty was...missing.

"Guys...," Herman stopped and looked around, "We lost Dusty,"

"Again?" Niri stopped and sighed heavily, "Baka fox. Look, you guys go ahead and meet up with the others, I'll go track her down,"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure, Kirsty," Niri dropped the box she was carrying on her back and put it out for Herman to carry, "I'll be fine. Trust me, besides my gunner skills, I know some good combat moves," she grinned widely, "Marines don't take shit from anyone, ya know? I can kick so much ass,"

With that, she left her nakama behind and walked around the streets, calling Dusty's name. After about ten minutes or so, she stopped and tugged at her hair while Pingu patted the back of her leg in comfort.

"I'm soooo gonna kill that fox for making me look for her! I swear, we gotta get a bell for or something!"

"This is a disgrace! Selling this katana for 200,000 Beli! This is fraud! Do you even have a sales license?"

_Well, at least I'm not the only one suffering today_ Niri thought with a grin as she turned to see what was going on with her fellow sufferer. She scanned the area and her eyes fell on someone who was standing before a middle-aged vendor. The person was a young woman, about twenty years old or so, with short blue hair, square glasses and a large katana at her hip.

Niri's eyes widened, "Oh..._shit_,"

She must've said that loud enough, because the woman turned and saw her. For a few moments, the two stared at one another in silence. Pingu started to walk over to the other woman, but Niri planted her foot in front of him.

"No...don't,"

The woman with blue hair and glasses stormed over, hands on the blade.

_Shit, she **does** remember!_

Niri pulled out both her pistols and aimed it straight at the woman just as the woman pressed the tip of her katana at Niri's throat. The two women glared daggers at one another as their weapons were pointed towards each other.

"I heard you had escaped prison, Niri...but I didn't think I'd run into you here of all places,"

"Why?" Niri spat, "Don't wanna apologize for leaving me out to dry? You were supposed to help me out!"

The woman grit her teeth, "I'm supposed to help out innocents and friends, Zolaro, not a cold-blooded killer who puts a bullet in the head of one of her own!"

"You still believe I did that, huh?" Niri pulled back the hammers of the pistols, "I guess I gotta prove it to ya, huh?" she tilted her head slightly, "So, how have you been, Tashigi? Must be pretty nice to live on while an old friend from the academy was sent to prison on unproven charges!"

Tashigi narrowed her eyes at her, "You were in the same room as Baron's body! The bullet in his head came from the gun that was held in your hand! If that's not proof than what is?!" she took a deep breath, "Doesn't matter what you say. Captain Smoker and I came here originally for Straw Hat, but I don't see any harm in bringing in an escaped Marine-killer,"

_She's changed _Niri thought, looking down at the sword in Tashigi's hand, "What rank are you know?"

"Sergeant-Major...,"

"Not bad...thought with your skill with a blade, you'd be stuck in a much lower rank," Niri grinned smugly, "I guess anything's possible...,"

"NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRIIIIIIIII!"

The loud childish scream made the two women turn just as a large blur shot through the air and collided into Tashigi, knocking her to the ground. Niri rolled out of the way of the swinging blade and looked up to see Dusty on top of Tashigi, pinning her down.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" she screeched, holstering her guns.

Dusty stuck out her tongue, "I met up with someone cool. She said she'd help us out with stuff. I went looking for ya, and when I saw this, I thought I'd come save you!" she put her hands on her hips, "Ya welcome!"

Niri's eye twitched, "Didn't need saving...,"

A low moaning made the two pirates look down to see Tashigi holding her head, blinking slowly, trying to get her bearings.

"Dusty...,"

"Yeah?"

"Run,"

"Don't hafta tell me twice!"

The two women sped away, Pingu holding onto Dusty's tail. The kitsune looked at her friend, "So, who was that back there? Sounded like you knew her!"

"I did!" Niri panted, turning a corner, "She and I used to be friends...,"

"What happened?"

"I got majorly screwed over!" Niri came to a stop in an alleyway and looked around, "Where is this cool person you told me about?"

A loud thumping sound behind Niri made her go for her shotgun.

"Right behind you...,"

Niri turned to see a young woman wearing a tan button jacket, matching shorts, and a matching hat standing right between her and Dusty. The woman had short blonde hair, black eyes, and dark skin. She obviously was from a very sunny place, but not Alabasta.

The girl looked her over and lifted her hat, "G'day, mate...name's Veda D. Kagura. You must be Niri, the psychotic money-loving, gun-toting b-,"

Dusty laughed nervously and clamped a hand over the new girl's mouth, "That's enough...,"

Niri's eyes twitched, "Dusty...you got a lotta explaining to do,"

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Yay! First chapter of Nanohana ish done! Now, to answer a few possible questions.**

**1) Veda D. Kagura belongs to a recently new friend of mine, who's also a friend of Shidyk D. Shade (or Rayo, depending on which account you want to use), and her name is Crazy-Fishie.**

**2) Yes, another person who knows Axe. Seems that we keep getting them here and there, huh?**

**3) YES, Tashigi and Niri know one another. I figure, certain Marines are friends with others while training (example is Helmeppo and Coby, though they were together under Garp's mentorint...but still!), so why not? Gives a little extra tension with Niri and clearing her name, huh?**

**4) Finally...YES. YES. YES. YES! DJ Macleod met Shanks awhile back. Now, I wasn't sure on where Shanks was in that time area, so I winged it okay? If I'm wrong, I do apologize.**

**That's it...ja ne!**

**On the next chapter of Desert Storm**

**Dusty: Niri, put down the gun!**

**Niri: You...blew our cover...with a complete stranger...just because she was curious about your Fruit?!**

**Dusty: Pingu, help me! OW! He pecked me!**

**Niri: Good boy, Pingu!**

**Axe: Lessee...Azu and Ace, Smoker and Luffy...why does fate bring these weirdoes to me? Well, at least Azu's still around and untainted. That's a good thing...unless drinking so much counts as being tainted.**

**Azu: Hey! -hic- I'm not tainted, I'm drunk! -hic-**

**Nanohana: Drunks and Kangaroos**

**Axe: Hey Azu...remember that offer I made last time we met? Want in?**


	35. Nanohana: Drunks and Kangaroos

**Nanohana: Drunks and Kangaroos**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**Axe: hi guys, A here. I'm sorry to say, but Kilnorc-sama is unable to introduce this chapter for now...**

**Kilnorc: -goes through emails and reviews- so many questions and so many choices. Well, at least with these, this makes my fics all the more interesting.**

**Axe: Yeaaaaaaah. Anyhoo, here's the chapter!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Shit, what the hell is Smoker doing here?"

"Hey...Axe, ya know that guy?"

"Shaddup Azu!" Axe pushed the drunk to the floor behind a turned over table and looked over the edge of the fallen furniture, "I don't want him to see me!"

Captain Smoker didn't even glance in their direction, he was too busy staring that back of the shirtless man at the counter while the man in question picked his teeth clean of his meal.

"What purpose does an infamous pirate like you have for being in a country like this?" he asked, his voice gravel, "Portgas D. Ace?"

The man at the counter, the Commander of the Second Division of Whitebeard Pirates, Portgas D. Ace turned and Axe could see a smile among the freckles on his face, "I'm looking...for my little brother,"

Axe watched as Smoker took a few steps forward, smoking his usual two cigars at once.

_I had to come to a place with Smoker...shit! _Axe knelt behind the table and leaned against it while Azu's hands felt around the floor, touching the water.

"The hell are you looking for?" Axe asked in a hushed whisper.

"My drink!" Azu muttered, "I can't find my jug...all i keep touching is this clear liquid you dumped on me,"

"That's water!"

"...wa...ter?"

"Oh for the love of-," Axe reached behind him and tossed him the clay jug to Azu, "Cut back, ya damn drunk,"

Azu snatched the jug out of mid-air and ran a hand through his light orange hair, "Much love, man, much love,"

Axe opened his mouth to say something when a very loud crashing sound made the captain jump. He looked over the table's edge and was stunned to see Luffy had his head rammed hard into the back of Smoker, who had not only flown into Ace, but through the restaurant's wall, creating a good sized hole.

_Baka Luffy...but this may help me out yet_ Axe looked back at Azu, "C'mon, this place is a dive...,"

-Sometime later-

After entering an alleyway, Axe leaned against a nearby wall and looked at Azu, who was currently finishing off his jar of alcohol.

"I never expected to see you here, or...," he grinned, "...ever again, for that matter, Azu. What the _hell_ are you doing in Alabasta?"

Lowering his empty jug, the drunk man sighed contently, "Aw, I just goin' around, taking in the sights, really," he looked up at the young man, "What about you, Axe? Why are you here? I thought you, Kairi and Toby woulda been a little way into the New World now...,"

Axe huffed and looked away, "Things change, Azu,"

"What happened?"

"Well, besides the fact that I'm no longer their captain, or any part of their nakama, and that they're now a crew of ravenous, blood-thirsty..._things_, not much," Axe shot a light glare at the drunkard, "They even threatened to come after my _new_ nakama...,"

"Dude...," Azu squatted down, "Bad mojo...,"

"You're telling me,"

"Is that them?"

Axe looked at Azu, who was pointing further down the alleyway. Following his finger, Axe scowled deeply at what he saw. At least twenty men, heavily armed and with greedy looks on their faces stood ahead of them. Looking over his shoulder, Axe saw another bunch of the thugs.

"Not mine...but I have an idea on who they are,"

Azu sighed and rose to his feet, "Figures...bounty hunters," he scratched his head, stumbling around, "Mind if I...?"

"You still do that?"

"Still do it?" Azu asked, hiccuping, "Hell, I've become a master of it since we last met," he staggered forward, "Lemme show ya,"

Axe shrugged and folded his arms over his chest, "Please do,"

The thugs pulled out every weapon they had on them at Azu as he stumbled towards them. The leader, a large, well-built man with iron knuckles equipped on his fists grinned, "Azu 'Dizzy' Baba...bounty worth: 9,000,000 Beli's. Small, but a haul nonetheless,"

Azu sniffed and waved at them idly, "Sup...you guys wanna play?" he held up his hands, which looked like poor excuses for fists, leaning from side to side, "Bring it,"

"You're dead!" the leader roared, leaping at him.

As he came closer, Azu leaned far to the side and stumbled out of the way while the large man landed on his feet. Glaring, the leader held up his fists and rushed at him.

Again, Azu dodged the leader by staggering out of the way just as the leader threw a punch. Azu grinned and spun around, landing a sharp kick to the man's gut. Yelping, the leader of the bunch fell back into his crowd of subordinates while Azu lifted a leg and planted a foot on his knee, holding his arms out, curved.

"Monkey Drinks Master's Wine...," he grinned, hiccuping.

The leader glared daggers at him and waved his hand, "KILL THAT BASTARD NOW! TAKE HIS HEAD FOR HIS BOUNTY!" he roared.

Azu grinned wider as most of the armed men came at him, "You all like Drunken Monkey?!"

As the group came in striking distance, Azu fell backward onto his arms and used his body's momentum to spin around, his legs going outward, landing powerful kicks on his enemies bodies. Axe watched in amusement as this drunk used various moves to wipe the assailants out.

A battle-cry behind him made Axe roll his eyes. Just as the other people behind him start to pass him by, Axe flipped over onto his hands and did a very powerful spin kick with both of his legs while he turned his arms and hands around for momentum.

After a few moments, Axe flipped back onto his feet, a little off-balance. He looked at his handiwork: the other attackers were either on the ground moaning, on top of nearby crates and barrels, or even laying in a large hole that was made in the fight.

"Thank you, Uncle Zeff...," he chuckled, tapping the ground with his foot, "_Gotta_ love Red-Leg,"

"Hey, Axe! Watch this!"

The young captain looked over his shoulder and nearly laughed when he saw Azu holding the leader of the group on his back, elbow in his groin and his left hand on his shirt collar.

"WATERFALL!" Azu shouted, pushing the man off his shoulders. The man yelped as he rolled over into the air, then made another scream as Azu rammed his leg into his back. Azu quickly lowered his leg and moved back as the leader fell to the sand-covered ground, gasping in pain.

Axe clapped and looked around at the fallen assailants, "He may be only worth 9,000,000 Beli...but he's knows Drunken Boxing, guys. You never stood a chance,"

"Especially when I had my special drink," Azu sighed, dusting himself off, "That worked up a thirst...wanna go get a drink?"

"As long as it's not the Spice Bean," Axe shrugged, scooping up Azu's clay jug, "Not a good place for us wanted criminals...,"

Azu grinned a goofy smile as Axe began to walk alongside him, stepping over the fallen people, "Guess so...,"

"Anyhoo, now that we've got a chance to talk," Axe tossed the jug to him again and wrapped an arm around Azu, "Remember that offer I made to you when we first met?"

"Yeah...?"

"Want in?"

Azu stopped walking, "You serious?"

"Unless of course," Axe shook his head, "You're busy with something else...,"

"Hell no," Azu clipped his jug to his belt, "Since I mastered Drunken Fist techniques, I've gotten kinda bored of beating up anyone coming at me for my bounty. You want me along?"

"Hell ya, man," Axe nodded enthusiastically as they entered the main street, "We need one. Plus, with you with us, I'm sure I can get my nakama up to higher levels of strength. Want in?"

"HELL YEAH!"

"Great, now, let's go find the others so I can introduce you...," Axe paused and looked around, "Now...where are they?"

-----

Dusty fell over a broken piece of cart, staring up at her nakama in fear, eyes resting on the shotgun pointed at her.

"Niri...put down the gun...,"

Niri's eye twitched as she walked closer and closer, "You...baka fox. You...after everything we did...after every precaution we took...you blew our damn cover...to a stranger just because she was interested in your Fruit?!"

Veda cleared her throat as she stepped between them, gripping Niri's shotgun and pointing it upward with such ease, it surprised Niri how she was able to do it.

"Don't be mad at her," Kagura opened an eye and glanced at her, grinning slyly, "I kinda forced it outta her, Niri, and don't worry, I'm no enemy of yours," she waved idly, "Far from it,"

"Then what the hell are ya?"

"Besides being a member of the exclusive D's...," Kagura took off her hat and bowed, though there was no reason to do so, "I'm a scientist travelling the world, and studying any and all Devil Fruits I come across,"

_Devil Fruit...scientist?_ Niri stared at her, blinking every few seconds, unable to talk.

"That's right!" Dusty hopped to her feet, an excited look on her face, "I told her about Kirsty, DJ, myself, Captain Axe...and since then, she's been following me around, asking me questions!"

Niri facefaulted and holstered her shotgun once she wrenched it from Kagura's grip, _WONDERFUL..._

Kagura clapped her hands and wrapped her arms around the two girls shoulders and led them out of the alleyway, "Now, don't mind me, I'm just curious about these people you're with. I won't cause trouble, or much annoyances. Once I'm done with my research, I'll be on my way,"

"OI! KAGURA!"

The trio stopped and the dark-skinned blonde hung her head, "Shit...," she turned and saw a _very_ large group of men and women pouring into the streets, scaring the civilians into hiding.

Niri noticed a tattoo on one of the women of the group: a skull in front of a pair of wings with the letters **BW** written on a banner underneath the skull.

"Shit, Baroque Works!"

Dusty cursed and brought out her scythes while Niri whipped out her pistols.

Kagura held up a hand, "Easy...I got these bakas...I've been hounded by this group since I landed," she muttered, taking off her hat and giving it to Dusty, "Hold it for me, will ya?"

"Uh...sure...,"

Cracking her neck and knuckles, Kagura grinned at the thugs, "You know...it's not very polite for a huge bunch like you to come at three people at once...,"

"We're not interested in _them_," a woman growled, glaring at the other two, "We're just here to take the 300,000,000 Beli bounty you have on your head!"

"300,000,000 BELI BOUNTY?!" Dusty and Niri shrieked, eyes going very wide, "ARE YOU SHITTING US?!"

Kagura calmly removed her boots and stretched out her toes, feeling the ground under her feet, "It's not nice for such a mean group to come at three innocent people. I think someone oughta teach ya'll some manners,"

She closed her eyes and everyone watched in amazement as she grew taller, her feet stretching outward as her heels went upward. A small pair of pointed ears appeared on her head while her face stretched a little outwards, as if to show a snout.

A few moments after the transformation, Kagura opened her eyes and held up her arms, shifting into a boxing stance, "Who's first?"

"Niri...,"

"Dusty?"

"You seein' what I'm seein'?"

"Yep,"

"She's a Fruit user,"

"Yep,"

"A _Zoan_ Fruit user,"

"Yep,"

"...is 'yep' all that you can say?"

"Nope,"

The group of Baroque Works minions stared in awe at Kagura's new form, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!" they screamed together.

Kagura's ears twitched and hopped a little into the air, her transformed feet pushing her off the ground, "Just a girl...a girl who ate the _Kanga Kanga no Mi_," she said casually, punching her fists together, "Now, c'mon, who's first? I ain't got all day here, I got important research to do,"

-----

"Anyhoo, this is my new ship, the _Tomahawk_. My crew is out gathering supplies for a very important mission right now, so you'll meet them when they get back. So...watcha think?"

Azu set down his clay jug for saki and looked around, feeling the wood carefully, "Not bad...not on the level of your old ship, Axe, but it'll get you to wherever you're going, as long as one cares for it well,"

The drunken boxer looked towards the large patch work job on the galley, "What the...," he turned to Axe, pointing at it, "What the hell happened!?"

"In short, psycho girl vs my First Mate ended up in him getting thrown into the galley wall," the captain muttered, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "He deserved it because he disobeyed my orders not to fight," he shook his head, "Stubborn as hell, that one,"

Azu grinned and looked off towards the bow of the ship, "You traveling with someone?" he asked, looking at the small caravel docked ahead of them.

"Yeah...long story," Axe shrugged, "Short version, Shichibukai's wanting to take over the country, the princess needs help, both our crews got targeted by his secret crime syndicate...so we're here to kick ass,"

"Ooooh...Shichibukai," Azu walked over to the galley's patchwork, "I've heard you done some crazy ass shit against the Government, Axe, but damn,"

"Oh please," Axe put his hands behind his head, "You defend yourself against a Marine armada or two and you're labeled for life...,"

"Axe...,"

"Oh please, like you never did anything for a dumb reason that made the Marines pissed at you,"

"I did!" Azu turned away, looking defensive, "I attacked a ship and took down every Marine I could find...,"

"And why...was that?"

"They took my saki,"

Axe fell over to the deck, "You gotta be kidding me,"

Azu grinned as Axe climbed to his feet, "So...this new crew know about old one or do I get the honors of telling them?"

In the blink of an eye, Axe rushed over, face to face with Azu, "You tell them...you tell them _anything_...and I will spank you. I will spank you like a bad, bad donkey!"

"...maybe we should wait until you're done?"

Both Axe and Azu turned to see Niri, Dusty, Devon, Herman, Kirsty, Austin, Chizuru, DJ, and a blonde girl he had never seen before standing a short ways away, staring at them both with wide eyes.

Niri raised an eyebrow, "Axe...I've known you since we were kids, but I never knew you were like that...,"

Axe's face turned bright red, "It's...it's not what you think at all!" he snapped before taking a deep breath and clearing his throat, waving to the drunk, "Everyone...besides blondey over there," he glanced at the stranger, "This is Azumamaro Baba, call him Azu for short, please. He is the latest addition to the Axe-Head crew, and he is our shipwright,".

"Shipwright?" Herman walked slowly up to him, "Guess that means my time as carpenter was only when I fixed the hole Devon made,"

Devon shot a glare at the Fish-Man, then turned to the blonde woman, "Okay, the other guy I get, but who the hell are you?!"

Dusty and Niri stepped between her and the angry First Mate.

"Back off, Devon!"

"Yeah, she's cool,"

Devon scowled, "Yeah, how come?"

"Because," the blonde woman brushed past the two ladies of the crew, smirking from ear to ear, "I just saved these two from a bunch of people. If that doesn't make me right with the rest of you," she looked at the others, "Then...tough luck, 'cause I'm here until my research is complete,"

The rest of the crew was silent for a few moments. Kagura put her hands on her hips, eyes narrowing at them all, "Ya got a problem?!" she snapped.

Every single one of them, even Axe, shook their heads quickly.

"Good," Kagura grinned and pointed to Axe, Kirsty, Dusty, and DJ, "You four, come with me into the galley. We have a lot to talk about and I'm sure you're busy with stuff, so we don't have much time,"

Devon and Herman watched in amazement as their own captain complied with the stranger. Herman rubbed his stalks, "Never thought I'd see the day when the Captain would take an order from someone besides Niri...,"

Niri whapped his arm, "Wassat supposed to mean?"

"Nothing...,"

"I think we should tell the captain to move out...,"

"Why's that, Chizzy?" Niri looked at the navigator.

Chizuru pointed behind them and everyone turned to see a huge pillar of flame and smoke rising into the air, swirling around like a strange vortex.

Niri winced, "Oooh...that can't be good...,"

"I'll go tell him that we gotta leave," Devon sighed, walking to the galley while Azu wandered over and felt around the repairs

"Eh...not too bad. All I need is some tools...," Azu put his hands on his hips and looked around, "And my drink...,"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: There's that one...-sighs and shakes head- So much stuff to put in here, I dunno where to start and cut it off at...hehehehehe. Hopefully, I won't screw anything up. Also, the crew FINALLY has a shipwright. An OC from a reviewer of mine! LOL. I had another plan, but this turns out to work much better. Also, if you've seen the film, _yes_ I took some moves from _Legend of Drunken Master _for Azu's moves...mainly because I don't know much about Drunken Fist, and I don't watch Naruto that much so...yeah, had to use something.**

**On the next chapter of Desert Storm.**

**Niri: What the hell happened to _this_ place?**

**Vivi: This is...or _was_ Erumalu...once known as the Green City. Just by looking at it you can see how much Baroque Works has done to my country...and how much suffering there is.**

**Dusty: AW CRAP! SANDSTORM! EVERYONE RUN FOR COVER!**

**Kagura: Don't seperate! That's bad mojo!**

**Azu: MY SAKI!**

**Devon: Why the hell is she still with us?!**

**Axe: This is it guys. For safety, we're splitting up. Luffy's crew will continue to Yuba, and you will try to find another way to stop the Rebels from taking more lives for their cause. No buts!**

**Erumalu and the Dance Powder**

**Niri: Axe, you that like you're going off by yourself.**

**Axe: ...I am. I got something I have to take care of.**


	36. Erumalu and the Dance Powder

**Erumalu and the Dance Powder**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_BAM BAM BAM_

_WHACK WHACK WHACK_

Azu shook his head as he hammered a brand new plank into the galley's floor, "An asshole makes a hole of their own in the floor, and doesn't even bother to try and patch it up," he growled, smacking the head of a nail with a hammer, "Looks like I came at a good time. I bet if I hadn't joined, this ship would be a wreck in just a few months,"

It had only been a short time since he officially joined the Axe-Head crew as the shipwright/carpenter of the _Tomahawk_, but he was already hard at work fixing up any and all holes he could find. From the hole in the floor and the large hole in the wall, Azu found a couple of good areas around the ship that had been either cut into or blown apart by gunfire.

"Buncha damn psychoes on board...using guns and swords to hurt the ship," he murmured, running his hand along the wooden planks, "Ya don't need that, do ya?"

-At that moment-

"ACHOO!"

Devon, DJ, and Niri rubbed their noses.

"Someone's takin' a shot at me, I know it!" Devon glanced around suspiciously.

"Dusty-chan must be talking about how great I am!" DJ cried happily.

Niri's eye twitched, "Axe better not be telling anyone any lies about me...,"

Herman and Austin looked at each other, shrugged and went back to getting their supplies ready for the journey across the scorching Alabastan desert.

"Lessee...," Herman wiped his face with a rag, "How much do we have?" he murmured, looking around the deck of the ship. He, Austin, and some of the others had tried to divide up the supplies that the crew had bought for themselves in Nanohana while Luffy's crew bought theirs. Along with food and water, they had purchased robes and _saris_, as well as dancer girl outfits for the ladies (courtesy of DJ, but with a much less perverted reason than Sanji's).

"We have...," Herman counted the supply mountain, "A weeks worth of dried meat, fruit...layers of clothing to protect us from the heat of the desert sun, as well as any insects that may come at us...," he glanced at a large number of big barrels nearby, "And about eight to ten barrels of fresh, cold water...now, we gotta divide them up for all of us,"

"Actually, _you're_ staying behind, Herman,"

The Fish-Man swiveled his stalks around to see Axe standing behind him, wearing a set of black robes made for the heat, dusting off a black, brimmed hat.

"What?"

Axe planted the hat on his head, "You and Pingu are staying behind,"

Herman's arms fell to his side, "But...why, Captain?"

"For one thing," Axe pointed to the penguin who was helping Niri out with her duties, "A little guy from a Winter Island won't have a snowball's chance in hell surviving out here. Also," he pointed back to Herman, "You're a Fish-Man. Now, I'm aware we could use some extra water to keep you hydrated, but this climate is gonna be too harsh on ya. You know what's it like in countries like this?"

Herman nodded slowly, shoulders slumping, "Scorching heat in daytime, freezing temperatures in the nighttime...," he sighed, "I understand. The little one and I shall stay behind and look after the boat,"

Axe smiled a little and patted his chef, "Look, big guy, normally, I'd _love_ to have you to come with us, but in this desert, I'd be sending you to your death...if that happened, I wouldn't be able to live with myself,"

Herman nodded again and Axe slapped him lightly.

"There ya go. I'll make it up to ya, promise," Axe swore, heading back to the _Going Merry_, "Just make sure no dumbass bastards come aboard, okay? Make sure that you and Pingu get to a nice cool place!"

Herman waved idly at him as he jumped over to the Straw Hats ship, "Alright...,". With a sigh, the Fish-Man took a seat on a large box and hunched over, a little saddened that he wouldn't be able to go on land.

"Aw don't be like that, Red,"

The Fish-Man's stalks swiveled around and watched as Niri plopped down next to him, holding Pingu in her arms, the penguin holding a cold rag to his forehead.

"Niri...do you agree with the captain?"

"Usually, I'd argue with him about stuff, but he's right," Niri hugged her little bird friend, "Pingu would die out there, so he needs to stay aboard, and he needs someone to watch over him," she carefully handed the black and white bird into the lobster's large hands, "Right now, you're the only one that I can really trust with caring for him. I trust Kirsty, but since she's going with us...," she trailed off and shrugged.

Herman chuckled a little and planted a large hand on Niri's head, ruffling her black hair, "Thank you, Niri...I'll make sure that he's safe, cool, and well-fed in your absence,"

"Good," Niri shot to her feet and adjusted her _sari_, "Because if I come back and he's not alright, your ass is mine!" she warned, walking away.

Herman watched her leave, then looked down at the vest wearing bird in his arm, "She's a tad on the crazy side, have you noticed that?"

Pingu honked and nodded.

-----

"Speed Speed, Heal Heal, a new _Kachi Kachi_ model, Kit Kit...," Kagura set down her clipboard and watched as both crews threw their anchors over into the water, taking port on a nearby rocky shore, "Then there's the _Hito Hito_, and the _Gumo Gumo_ _no Mi_'s. Damn, I hit the mother effin' jackpot!"

"You seem happy...,"

Kagura leaned back and looked up, grinning at Devon, who wore a blood-red robe and headgear, "Yosh...very much so. I found a lot of interesting people, got to kick the ass out of some annoying bounty hunter wannabes, and made some great notes," she held up her clipboard, "All I need now is a Poneglyph...,"

Devon blinked, "Pone...glyph? The hell is that?"

"A poneglyph is a giant block of stone with ancient writing on it,"

Both Kagura and Devon looked down to see Chizuru sharpening her daggers.

"These blocks of stone are scattered all around the world, hidden from the eyes of the people, normall. However, if one can find one, and is able to decipher it, they can unlock the secrets of the Void Century, or find hidden locations of the ancient weapons...," she twirled one of her larger blades around her finger, "Then again, while one does this, it puts them in danger, for the World Government has outlawed the study of these great monoliths of mystery, and if anyone should try to study them, they are ordered to be put to death,"

"How the _hell _do you know _that_?"

Axe stepped into view, strapping his giant axe to his back, a deep frown on his face.

Chizuru smirked a little bit and sheathed her large dagger into her boot, "I know many things, Captain. How I know them...," she shrugged, "As I said when we first met, some things can be known from things that are neither rumors or printed word...," she turned and walked to the edge of the ship, where the others were gathering, "I'd say it's time to go ashore, Cap'n...,"

Kagura and Devon watched as Chizuru approached the others, then turned to Axe, whose fists were clenched so tight, even they could see his white knuckles from where they were. The young captain huffed and glared up at Devon, "Get your ass down here, Dev...we're going ashore,"

He stomped off, grabbing a couple of barrels on the way, leaving the other two behind.

"...he's not exactly in a good mood, huh?"

"Nope...,"

-----

"Dude, what the hell are _those_?"

"I dunno...,"

"Turtles?"

"Doncha mean seals?"

"Whatever they are, they're kawaii!"

Both Axe-Heads and Straw Hats stood on their ships, which were docked one ahead of the other, staring at a large group of strange creatures. They all had the body of seals, but on their chests, back and heads, they had the green shells of turtles.

"_You must fight and defeat me if you wish to disembark here! If you're too afraid, go and dock on the other shore, you wimps!"_

Chopper looked up at the crews, "That's what he said...," he said with a shrug as one animal waved his flipper around, looking important.

Both crews watched as Usopp leapt from the _Going Merry_, letting out a battle cry in an attempt to fight one of the strange creatures. Sadly, but humorously, Usopp got his ass beaten easily because the next thing he knew, he was laying on the rocky shore, bloody and bruised.

Vivi shook her head, "I forgot to tell you! These things are called Kung Fu Dugongs, and they're very strong!"

"I WIN!"

Axe slapped a hand to his face as the other watched Luffy stand triumphantly over a fallen Dugong with a lump on his head, "We got a winner...," he looked up at the creatures, "Weren't there a whole bunch of them? There seems to be less,"

"Uh...Axe?" Dusty tugged on his sleeve, "To the left...,"

"Hm?" Axe turned and his jaw practically hit the deck, "What the f-?!"

Standing on top of a small dogpile of Kung Fu Dugongs, Pingu flexed his flippers and danced around on a Dugong's shell, honking.

"Chopper, could you translate?" Kirsty asked loudly.

"_You're just like turtles, slow and thick headed! I've beaten you, now let us dock here you runts!_"

"Wonder where he got that attitude..?" Dusty murmured, glancing at Niri, who was waving at her little friend.

"WAY TO GO PINGU! SHOW THOSE TURTLE WANNABES WHAT IT MEANS TO KICK ASS!"

Axe blinked, and turned around to see Herman, who was also shocked at the bird's strength, "I...don't think that's a normal penguin...,"

"Oh, ya think?"

"Well, at least he won!"

"Uh...," Azu pointed ahead and everyone watched as each of the Dugongs bowed to both Pingu and Luffy, "What the hell...?"

"It's the Code of the Kung Fu Dugong!" Vivi explained, leaning over the railing, looking at them, "Whoever defeats them in a fight, they must become a disciple of them!"

"Hard core martial artists...," Zolo cracked.

Kirsty looked on as each Dugong looked hopefully at both Pingu and Luffy, "Even animals are martial artists...man, there's so much I gotta learn,"

"Aw, don't worry about it...,"

Kirsty felt a hand land on her shoulder, then a sudden weight on her back. She looked behind her to see Azu leaning on her, jug of saki in one hand, his face red.

Azu hiccuped, "Ish okay, doc...if ya want, I'll teach ya everythin' ya want to know about the martial arts...,"

"Really?"

"Yep," Azu nodded, "Just don't let me forget,"

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to help you remember,"

Azu hiccuped again and looked at her confused, "Remember what?"

Kirsty facefaulted, _You're kidding me..._

"Dude...," Azu grinned as he watched the Dugongs mimic Luffy's and Pingu's moves, "What's with the turtle-seals?"

"Man, he's wasted," DJ shook his head, pulling Azu off of Kirsty, "C'mon...Kirsty-san needs some space,"

"YOSH!" Luffy cried, taking another pose, "WE'RE HEADING TO YUBA!"

Axe shook his head as he jumped off the ship, followed by his own crew, minus Herman and Pingu, who was now slapping a Dugong over the head for something, but plus Kagura who was following right behind Devon.

The _nittoryru_ user frowned, "Why is she still with us?!" he hissed to his Captain while the blonde female walked alongside of the other ladies of the crew.

Axe shrugged, "I dunno...just got a feeling about her,"

"Oh great, a feeling," Devon threw his arms into the air, "Praise Odin, our captain has a feeling!"

"Shaddup,"

"_You_ shaddup!"

-----

After bribing the Kung Fu Dugongs with a lot of Straw Hat's food, the two crews made their way into the desert, hoping to reach Erumalu, also known as the Green City, before heading onward. Devon glanced at his nakama, feeling the gaze of someone staring straight into him.

_Ever since I told her, Kirsty's been givin' me this weird vibe... _he thought, glancing down at his brother, who was walking alongside him wearing protective robes, _I bet Austin's feeling the same stare..._

Devon wasn't the only one who thought someone was staring at them. Chizuru had a nagging feeling that someone was glaring daggers at her back. After a few moments, she couldn't help but smile a little, knowing full well who it was.

_Don't worry, Captain...I won't tell a soul until **you're** ready. However..._ she looked back at her nakama, _I can't promise the same with the others._

Unwittingly sharing the sense of paranoia, Kirsty had a nervous feeling that someone in the group kept looking at her as well. Out of the corner of her eye, she managed to glance at Ace, who looked away at the same moment.

_What's **his** problem?_ she thought a little annoyed, _Doesn't he know it's rude to stare?_

"Captain, are you sure it's wise to leave Herman behind?" Azu asked, teetering here and there, "A cook is necessary to survive on journeys and with him back at the ship...,"

Axe held up a hand, "It's okay, Azu. We have plenty of dried meat with us. With that as our food source, and as long as we ration our water supplies, we'll be just fine. Ain't that right, Princess?"

Vivi nodded as Axe walked up, walking next to Ace, who slugged him in the shoulder.

"Different crew...same flag...," Ace scratched his face, "Bad luck with old crew, Axe?" he murmured.

Axe rolled his eyes, "_Yes_...everyone I run across from my past is askin' me that same damn question, and I'm sick of it!" he removed his hat and wiped his brow, "I'd kill for _one _person who knew my old nakama not to bring it up!"

"..."

Not hearing anything from "Firefist" Ace, Axe turned and was sort of surprised to see Ace staring at the black hat he wore on his head...which looked very similiar to Ace's orange hat, except for the absence of two face medals and a belt.

"What?"

Ace frowned and pointed up at the hat, "So...it was _you_ who stole that! Why?"

"Hey, I needed a hat, and I couldn't find one on my ship," Axe held the hat tightly, "You had a spare, it was my color, so I took it,"

"...I hate you so much,"

"Not as much as Blackbeard...right?"

"..."

"..."

"Gimme my hat,"

"No,"

"Gimme...my...hat!"

"Screw you, Ace!"

"Gimme my hat, or I'll roast your ass from here to Reverse Mountain!"

"Screw you!"

"Don't make me get my little brother over here...LUFFY!"

"WHAT?! Luffy's your little brother!?"

A short distance away, Niri held her head and sighed, "Baka...boys are so immature...," she looked up at the sky and adjusted the veil covering on her head, "I hope Pingu's okay...,"

-At that moment-

"Pingu...you seen the-,"

Herman stood on the deck of the _Tomahawk_ and stared at the sight in front of him. Pingu was standing in front of the Kung Fu Dugongs he had beaten in combat, dropping fish into his beak with one flipper and mimicking a karate chop with the other.

"-fish?" Herman slumped his shoulders, "Man...well, at least this gives me a chance to see what kind of fish this desert country has to offer...,"

-Back with the group-

"DJ-kun...will you carry me?" Dusty asked sweetly, hopping onto DJ's back.

"YES, DUSTY-CHAN!" the swordsman shouted, tossing the pack to Devon, "Here, carry this!"

"Oi...," Devon caught the pack and his eye twitched, "Sneaky sonofa...,"

Dusty stuck out her tongue, "Devon's just mad 'cuz he has a little more to carry," she leaned forward and rubbed DJ's cheek a little, "DJ-kun's just been a gentleman, aren't you DJ-kun?"

DJ's eyes lit up, "YES, DUSTY-CHAN!"

Devon and Austin exchanged somewhat disgusted faces.

**_"Can you believe this?" _**Devon asked, using hand gestures silently.

**_"Actually, yeah...,"_** Austin paused his signals and glanced back at DJ who was clearly enjoying lugging Dusty around, **_"He's just like that cook Straw Hat has...whipped over a lady,"_**

Devon laughed and patted his brother on the head, "So true...so true,"

"Guys, hold up!"

The two brothers, as well as the others in the group stopped walking and looked ahead to see Niri running up to Vivi, who was standing on a small dune, staring out at something on the horizon.

Everyone caught up with the two girls and took in the sight of what lay ahead of them. What was once a beautiful desert city, was now a ruin filled with broken rubble and sand burying most of the village.

"What the hell happened to _this_ place?" Niri murmured, looking around in awe.

"This is...or _was_ Erumalu...once known as the Green City. Just by looking at it you can see how much Baroque Works has done to my country...and how much suffering there is," Vivi said evenly, gulping a little, trying hard to not break out into tears.

Kirsty closed her eyes, the memory of her village being raided flooding back to her.

_While it's not a pirate raid, it might have just as well been _she thought, biting her lower lip.

Devon glanced at her from the corner of his eye and laid a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay...,"

"Why is it so dry around here?" Dusty asked, leaning over the edge of a nearby well while Chopper tossed a rock into it. The two of them waited for a few moments until they heard a loud clacking sound that told them it was completely dried up. The kitsune and the reindeer groaned, their tongues sticking out.

Vivi stopped walking and looked towards the horizon while everyone else stopped behind her, "It's because of the Dance Powder...,"

"Dance Powder?" Nami repeated.

Axe and Luffy turned to her, "You've heard of it?" they asked together.

Nami nodded, "Yeah. It's also called 'Rain-Calling Powder'. I've only heard of it myself, but...it was invented by a researcher in a Kingdom where rain never fell. The powder emits a green mist-like smoke that rises up into the air and artificially creates rainfall," she explained.

Axe whistled and looked up to the sky, "Damn...so wait, if it makes rain, why the hell is this place," he jerked a thumb to the ruins, "...like this?"

"Because it has a _tremendous_ defect," Nami continued, "While it gives rain to the city it's deployed, it gives droughts downwind to other cities and countries. Do you get it?"

Luffy scratched his head, while Axe nodded.

"Yeah...I think I do. The powder helps make rain, but it must leave some sort of residue that keeps the other places from being rained on?"

Nami smiled a little, "Something like that. The Powder basically takes normal clouds, which would've kept traveling with the winds, and matures them into rainclouds in just seconds to make rain...with me so far?"

Again, Axe nodded, "Yep,"

"Anyway, it basically steals rain that would've otherwise fallen in another city or country,"

"So that's it!" Axe slammed a fist onto his hand, nodding, "Crocodile must be using this Powder to make it so that Vivi's dad is getting all the good rain for himself, which pisses off the citizens and has caused this whole rebellion!"

Everyone, especially Vivi stared at Axe in silent amazement.

Axe held up a V-sign, "What? I was the only one that got that figured out?"

Niri turned to Dusty and Kirsty, eye twitching, "Why is it he can figure shit like _that_ out in seconds, but when it comes to dividing up leftovers, he gets so lost, he eats them all himself?" she murmured.

The two girls shrugged, "I dunno...,"

"Anyway, he's correct," Vivi broke the weird silence that hung over the other members of the group, "Before I joined Baroque Works, I found mass quantities of Dance Powder in the Palace...,"

"So it turns out that the conspiracy is also taking place _inside_ the Palace," Zolo thought aloud.

"Wait a minute...," Luffy stared at Vivi for a few moments, taking all this in.

Axe nudged Sanji, "Dude, I bet you 50,000 Beli he doesn't get it," he whispered.

Nami glanced at him, "Did I just hear a bet?"

"No," Axe said quickly, looking away.

Suddenly, Luffy let out a loud scream.

"VIVI! YOUR DAD IS EVIL!"

Sanji glared at Luffy and bonked him over the head with his foot, "BAKA! HE WAS SET UP!" he snapped, hitting Luffy's head over and over again, "How could Vivi-chan's father ever do such a thing, ever?!"

Kagura bent down and raked the sand with her fingers, "Who knew something as major as drought could come from something so simple as powder?" she murmured.

Niri looked at Vivi, "So...a drought wiped this place out?"

"That, and fighting that broke out," Vivi explained, "With no rain, the canal in this city dried out and the people migrated to new oases to obtain water and avoid conflict. When people discovered Dance Powder in Alubarna, suspicion rose against the King until...,"

"Someone actually did something," Axe finished, holding his hat as a wind began to pick up, "It was because of these factors that this town was wasted and left in ruins...," he clenched a fist, _Crocodile...you sonofabitch, why would you do that? She and these people never did a damn thing to you!_

A low moaning sound made Axe, as well as the rest of the group, look up as a strong wind suddenly blew through the ruins. As the sand blew around them, everyone began to hear the moaning.

"What the hell is that?!" Niri yelled over the wind.

"Could it be assassins from Baroque Works?!" Usopp yelled back.

Ace shook his head slowly, "Nah...just the wind," he said calmly.

Luffy looked at him, "They sound like voices...,"

Dusty tightened her hold on DJ's neck, "DJ-kun, help me!" she wailed.

Austin took refuge behind his brother, who had his hands on his gladius blades.

"It's just the wind guys," Ace repeated, louder this time, "Nothing dangerous. The wind is passing through the town and reverberating among the building ruins...,"

"Sounds like-," Azu hiccuped, "Sounds like the city's crying...," he looked at his jug of saki, "I think I'm wasted again, though...,"

As the group listened to the "cries" of the Green City, the wind began to get stronger and stronger, and they could see a large sand twister coming towards them.

"AW CRAP!" Dusty gripped DJ's back, "SANDSTORM, EVERYONE TAKE COVER!" she shouted just as the twister engulfed them all.

Everyone tried hard not to be blown away by the storm's powerful winds. Chizuru, Kirsty, and Niri latched onto one another while Austin clung to Devon's robe, his face in the fabric.

"DON'T ANYONE SEPERATE! YOU DO, AND IT'S BAD MOJO!" Kagura screamed just before she started to slide backward, "AW CRAP!"

Axe looked back at her and while everyone covered their eyes protectively, he used his _Soru_ technique to move behind her and keep her planted so she wouldn't go back further. Surprised by his appearance, Kagura looked up at him while he wrapped his arms around her.

"MY SAKI!" Azu screamed as he leapt into the air. His saki jug had been blasted back and was about to pass Kagura and Axe when the drunk landed on it, keeping it anchored and safe.

As the twister died down, Axe began to notice something. He could swear that as the wind passed by, he could hear someone laughing. Turning his head around, he thought he saw a figure gliding in the wind, the only clue to it's presence was the rippling form that flowed behind it.

"What the hell kinda storm was THAT?!" Dusty coughed, shaking her head free of sand, "That was messed up!"

Axe looked down at Kagura, "You okay?" he asked quietly.

The blonde Zoan user nodded, "Yeah...thanks," she dusted herself off, "Stronger wind that I thought,"

Axe grinned and patted her on the head, "You're just light 'cuz you're a chick,"

Kagura glared at him, "What was that...,"

"Nothin'...,"

-----

Axe groaned as a set of large lumps and bruises covered his face.

_Not to self...if you want to joke around with a girl, stick with those who aren't strong thanks to Devil Fruits_ he moaned as Kagura walked ahead of him, a grin on her face and her hands behind her head, _Damn she's got a good kick...I gotta make a note to go head to head against her in a fair match next time!_

The two of them caught up with the others just as Vivi was kneeling in the sand, crying. Axe looked around to see a few people were missing.

"Where's Luffy?" he asked through his bruised lips, "And Sanji, Usopp, and Niri?"

The answer came in the form of a loud crumbling sound. Everyone else turned to see a large ruined building in the distance falling to pieces while the four pirates came walking back, not looking too pleased.

"Why the hell did Niri go with them to do that?" Azu asked, clipping his jug to his belt again, "Not like she lives here,"

Axe knew the answer to that. Niri knew exactly how it felt for someone to set someone up and leave them to hang. Needless to say, he wasn't going to say anything about it to her.

Once everyone regrouped, Axe looked at the whole gang and sighed, "Guys, we gotta talk,"

Everyone turned to him, looking curious.

"You all remember when Luffy wanted to bring those Dugong with us, but Nami said that it was too dangerous with a crowd that big?"

They all nodded.

"I've come to a decision, thanks to Nami's advice," Axe walked in between Luffy's crew and his own, as well as the guests, "Here, we split up,"

"WHAT?!"

"What the hell do you mean?!"

"I don't wanna split up!"

"ENOUGH!" Axe snapped, making everyone go silent again. He looked hard at his crew, "Look, this is my decision and it's _final_. Here, at the ruins of the Green City, the Straw Hat crew and the Axe-Head crew split up! It's for our safety, as well as our mission to take down Crocodile...,"

"How the hell do you figure that?" Zolo asked, looking at him evenly.

"Think about it, marimo," Axe replied, making Zolo a tad irritated, "You guys go and try to stop the Rebels at their base in Yuba, and they," he nodded to his crew, "...will stop any senseless bloodshed they can find. This is a disaster and we have to take up different roles in order to bring peace back to Vivi's kingdom,"

He turned to his nakama, "Guys, I'm counting on you to stop any Rebels you can find. Don't kill them unless you have any other choice, alright?"

"Axe?" Niri walked up to him while everyone else nodded, "You're talking like you're going off on your own while we split up from Luffy and the others...,"

"That's because I am Niri. I got something to take care of. Now," he reached into his robes and pulled out two rolls of paper, "I got two maps of Alabasta in Nanohana," he handed one to Niri, "This one's for you and I got one of my own. Stick to the map, ration your food and water, don't get overheated, watch your backs, and you all should be fine. Just remember, do not...under any circumstances...split up. Got it?"

"Yosh," Niri snatched the map away from him, "Got it, boss,"

"Good...,"

Kagura nudged him with a foot, "Oi oi...where does that leave me? What am I supposed to do?"

Axe glanced at her, "Personally, I don't care, Kagura. You can go with Luffy's crew, you could go with mine, or hell, you could go back to Nanohana for all I care,"

While the Zoan user was left with her choices, Axe made sure his weapon, water and food supply was alright before taking off into the desert sands.

"YOU BE CAREFUL YOU BAKA!"

Axe waved back at Niri as he kept walking, "YOU TOO!" he shouted.

Both crews watched as the axe-wielding pirate in black walk into the dunes, shouldering his supplies.

Kirsty folded her arms and looked on worriedly, "You think he'll be okay?"

"I hope so...," Dusty rested her head on top of DJ's, "If he don't come back, DJ-kun's the new captain,"

Before DJ could say anything, Niri whipped out her shotgun and pointed it right above his head.

"Don't..._ever_...say that...again," she seethed.

"Niri, easy, easy...," Chizuru pushed her shotgun downward, "Take it easy, and calm down,"

The sharpshooter mumbled under her breath and holstered her weapon.

"Now, since we have no captain now, and we have a mission," Chizuru put her hands on her hips, "We need a leader for the time-being, as well as a plan...anyone got any ideas?"

"I vote Devon be the leader,"

Everyone turned to see Azu had his hand raised.

The drunk shrugged, "He's the First Mate after all. Isn't he technically next in command?" he asked.

"That makes sense,"

"Indeed,"

"I got no problem with it,"

"DJ-kun-,"

"Devon's in charge, alright," Chizuru interrupted, nodding, "It's decided. Now, as for our plan...," she turned back to see Luffy's crew had already left and were a good distance away, "Well, they sure took their leave, didn't they? Anyway," she unrolled the map and held it out while everyone crowded around her, "What exactly are we gonna do, and how do we get there?"

-----

While his crew was behind him, and Luffy's crew further away from him, Axe trudged through the sand dunes, his new hat keeping his head safe from the heat.

"Crocodile...I don't care what you offer me...I don't care what Luffy wants to do...I don't really care what your goal is here. You're ruining Vivi's life with this coup of yours...and you're gonna pay. I'm gonna take you down, and I'm gonna give your head to the _Gorousei _as a gift! But first...," he grinned widely, "I'm gonna have a little fun with you and your employees for a little bit,"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Well, that's that, folks! Sorry I haven't done an update in a few days...been busy with stuff. Hopefully, this makes up for it, and hopefully, it's good! Time for some "hot" desert action folks!**

**-rimshot is heard...crickets chirp-**

**Axe: Uhm...no one liked that joke...**

**Kilnorc: Shaddup, Axe! You try making one off the top of your head! Anyhoo, sadly, no chapter preview this time...but hey, it's gonna be good anyway, I can promise ya that!**


	37. Been Through the Desert

**Been Through the Desert...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Day 1**

It had been hours since he seperated himself from both his own crew and Luffy's crew. Axe hadn't had a single break all day, and now the sun was beginning to set. He could feel the temperate getting colder and colder through his robes, and decided to take up refuge in a large rock outcropping.

His lone journey in the desert hadn't been a pleasant one, but compared to some of his past exploits, Axe even thought of it as entertaining. Since he had left the crews, he had encountered giant plants that pop out from the sand, wanting to eat anything that comes near, a couple of giant purple lizards that tried to swallow him whole, and a gigantic scorpion that was killed by Axe when the treasure hunter grabbed the tail of the insect and rammed the stinger into it's own head.

Since he had been through much hardships in journeys, Axe knew that he could ration his supplies very well. It had been his first day, and had hardly drank that much water, and barely touched his food supply. But since he was taking up a campsite now, he figured it'd be nice to have a real meal since he set out.

After finding a suitable alcove in the outcropping, Axe made a small fire for himself and set his water barrel and pack nearby before rolling out a blanket and a rolled up vest onto the ground for him to sleep on. As the sun went down, and the full chill factor of the desert night set in, Axe found himself staring into the campire while his dinner cooked. Even though he had plenty of dried meat, he would save that for his travels, and use the meat of one of the lizards he had killed for his dinner.

While the lizard meat sizzled on the stone blade of his weapon, which was propped up above the campfire, making a makeshift stove, Axe rubbed his arms for warmth, thinking about any and all things that came to his mind.

_When I first started out, I had no idea about the troubles of the world. I just wanted to find One Piece and become World's Greatest Treasure Hunter...but I never got close. I had a lot of help my first time out too, now I'm the one helping out the newbies._

_Rayo saved me from the Pit Arena, taught me how to fight better, taught me how to think in my fights...and he gave me my weapon_ he glanced at his "stove" _It's kinda funny how two people meet. He's out looking for the bastard that ruined his life, and I end up looking for my old crew...trying to keep them away while I try to fix everything. Funny how alike he and I are..._

He poked the fire a little bit, watching the meat juices slide off the axe, _I can't believe after all the time, hard work, and recruiting I did for my crew, I ended up with a bunch of psycopaths and got overthrown...I'm luckily to be alive with what some of those people can do. Now, I gotta start over and take them down to boot! In addition, I gotta help this Princess, and take down Crocodile...but it's not so bad, taking down him is a step closer to another mission I have in my life._

Sighing, Axe checked his dinner and lifted his weapon off the fire, then tilted it downward so the meat slid off. He opened his mouth wide and took all the cooked meat in one bite. However, he had underestimated how hot the meat would be on his "stove" and chugged a fair amount of water down to keep his tongue from being too badly burnt.

"HOT!"

-Not too far away-

At that moment, a figure watched Axe through a spyglass, a smirk spreading on it's face.

"Baka..._this_ idiot's the threat to our Captain?"

"Don't judge a book by it's cover...the two of them said he's a threat, so he's a threat. Simple as that,"

"Eh...if you ask me, all of this hype is a load of shit. Why is she and our First Mate worrying about him? Right now, we could be going deeper in the Grand Line, our bounties gettin' bigger and better!"

"I think you're having delusions of grandeur...I think you need to lay off the threadwork,"

"Fine, then gimme my knives, I'll do a little artwork of my own!"

_SLAP!_

"What the hell?!"

"Just shut up and watch him...bird-boy said he'd be dropping by sometime to deliver a message, so once that's done, we're outta here,"

"Why don't we just kill his nakama? I thought the Captain wanted that?"

"I dunno, I just know that we're supposed to only watch and not actually go against them...,"

"..."

"..."

"That's some bullshit, right there,"

"Damn straight,"

-Meanwhile, far away from the campfire...-

"DUSTY!"

The kitsune girl scrambled around the tents and took refuge behind the first two people she could find...which were Kagura and DJ.

"Whoa!"

"Dusty-chan, what's wrong?"

Dusty pointed ahead.

DJ and Kagura looked ahead to see Devon standing there, shirtless and without his jacket, seething and holding his gladius swords.

"She...stole...my jacket...,"

"That's not a big deal," DJ said quietly.

"IT IS A BIG DEAL!" Devon roared, "MY MOTHER GAVE THAT TO ME BEFORE SHE DIED AND THAT DAMN BAKA FOX NEARLY BURNED IT IN THE FIRE!"

Kagura opened her mouth to say something but stopped and leaned to the side. Devon quickly moved back at an angle.

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"What's _that_?" Kagura pointed to something peeking over Devon's shoulders.

"Uh...,"

"Devon, there you are!"

Suddenly, Devon felt the heavy weight of a robe draped over his shoulders while Kirsty patted his arms.

Kirsty smacked him over the head, "Baka...just because you got lucky at Drum Island, doesn't mean you can do so again in this freezing weather," she scolded, turning him around and pushing him back the way he came, "Don't worry about your jacket, I'll be sure you get it back, so you go on and get warm, baka!"

While she guided him away from the trio of Devil Fruit eaters, Kirsty patted him on the back and leaned to the side, "You _so_ owe me,"

"Yeah yeah," Devon mumbled, gripping the robe, "Thanks...,"

As the two of them walked to Devon and Austin's tent, Azu, Chizuru and Niri watched, looking up from their packs.

"Dude, they got a thing going?" Azu asked quietly, capping off his saki jug.

Niri grinned, "Not at the moment, but it looks possible, don't it?"

"They make a cute couple," Chizuru mused, slipping a large dagger under her pillow, "Destructive demon meets the healing dragon," she giggled, "Interesting thought...,"

Niri laughed as she stood up, dusting herself off, "Yeah...anyhoo, we got lucky to live through the first day...but we gotta focus on what's ahead,"

-Flashback-

_"Okay, so it's decided," Niri handed the map to Chizuru, "Anything else we can think of before we move out?"_

_Dusty hopped up and down, "OH! OH! OH! ME! ME ME ME!"_

_The sniper sighed irritably, "**Yes**, Dusty?"_

_"Why not take a travelling wagon and go in disguise as entertainers of the desert?"_

_"...that has got to be the dumbest idea I have ever heard of!" Niri whapped her over the head, "First off, we're not entertainers-,"_

_"DJ-kun and I are!,"_

_"Second, we don't have a damn wagon, **and** something to pull it with! We can't take turns pulling a large supply filled wagon with just one person in the heat! We'd fry in an hour!"_

_"Actually...," Kagura grinned and raised a hand, "Ya do,"_

-End Flashback-

Niri lugged her pack into the large covered wagon and leaned against the back door, "Man, I can't believe this. We find a run down piece of shit, Azu fixes it, and Roo-girl pulls it for us...," she rubbed her eyes, "It's a miracle that she didn't keel over,"

"I'm used to it, and I'm happy to do it,"

Niri jumped out of her skin after hearing Kagura's voice in her ear. The sniper whirled around and instinctively reached for her gun...which was currently at the girl's tent a few yards away. Kagura stuck out her tongue, "Sorry...habit to sneak up on people,"

"Don't do that with me...," Niri hissed as she closed the wagon's doors, "You're lucky I didn't have my gun, and you're damn lucky I don't have any Sea-stone laced bullets!"

Kagura waved her off, "Aw, take it easy...you know, you're too stressed out, you should be like Dusty,"

"What, full of illusions and an empty head?"

"ACHOO!" Dusty sneezed on the other end of the campsite, "Ugh, damn sand,"

"I mean, lose the burden for once and just enjoy life," Kagura advised, grinning a little.

"Love to but," Niri ran a hand through her hair as she started to walk back to the camp, "Wish I had enough good life around me to enjoy,"

Kagura watched her go and shook her head, "Man, what a buzzkill...,"

"I heard that!"

"Good!"

-----

As Axe hunkered down for the night, the two figures watched him, nerves driving them both crazy.

"If Damien, does not come in the next five minutes I'll-,"

"You'll do _what_, you rottin' bugger?"

Both figures spun around to see a young man in leather standing behind them, black feathers falling from his shoulders.

"Dammit, Damien, what the hell kept you?!" the first figure asked, pointing up at the moon, "That's already high in the air and you said you'd come before that happened! What's next you gonna tell us to go wait for ya and you don't show up for da-,"

The figure didn't get a chance to finish, because the man in leather waved his arm and the next thing the first one knew, his arm was laying on the sand, blood spilling onto the grains below.

Both of the two figures looked down at the arm, then back up at the one who severed it.

"What was that for?"

"That was pointless,"

The man in leather grinned as he lowered his weapon, "If you say so...you two, get the hell outta here for now. Head back across the river and help Gaine with his task,"

Grumbling, the first figure bent down grabbed his arm and walked off, smacking the man who had severed it...with it, the second person following behind

"Stitches...Eliza,"

The two figures stopped and turned to look at the one in leather, "What is it, Damien?"

"...be glad I only lopped off his arm...," he grinned, "I know you enjoy putting him back together, but sooner or later, I'm gonna go overboard and it'll take weeks to put him back,"

"Damn bastard...,"

As the two of them walked off, Damien silently made his way to the snoozing pirate captain. As he approached the camp, he saw that Axe was laying quietly on his bedding, his hat over his eyes and his fire dying down to a glow.

Bending down, Damien grabbed a couple of nearby pieces of wood and stoked the fire, "Can't have you dying on us, _Captain_," he chuckled darkly as he placed a thick folder ontop of Axe's pack, "She has so many plans for you and your new crew...,"

His mission complete, Damien stepped out into the moonlight and held out his arms, as though he were being crucified, "Until we meet properly on the fated day, Axe...,".

-----

**Day 2**

The next morning, Axe woke up with a yawn and the discovery of his blanket was on fire on the edges.

"Aw, dammit!"

The captain shot out of his shelter and tossed the blanket on the sand, stomping on it as hard as he could, desperate to put it out. As soon as it was out, Axe realized something and looked down. The desert sand was extremely hot, and he was now wearing nothing on his feet.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!"

Screaming at the top of his lungs, Axe hopped around, trying to find a shady, cool spot for his feet. After scrambling back into his shelter, Axe grabbed hold of his water barrel, popped the cork out and poured it all over his burning feet.

"Aahhhhhh, much better...,"

While he let his feet get soaked, Axe noticed something was different. On his pack, was a folder stuffed with paper. Frowning, he reached for it and as he did, he noticed that large, black feathers littered the area around it.

"The hell...?"

He opened the folder and flipped through the pages. As he did so, his eyes went wider and wider with each turn of the page. After getting into his travelling gear and boots, Axe put out the fire and ran out of the shelter, looking around.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" he screamed, "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU BITCH!? SHOW YOURSELF!"

Axe's voice echoed around the outcropping, bouncing off the hot rocks. The sound of birds made the young pirate run a short distance from his campsite. As he ran, he noticed a large flock of birds on the ground ahead. When he got there, the birds scattered into the air and Axe nearly threw up at the sight that lay in front of him.

Bodies. Nearly a dozen of them were laying on the desert floor, their blood staining the sand. Half of them had been torn apart and the other half were just mutilated. Blood, organs, and limbs were covering the area. In the middle was a campfire that looked like it was made just last night, as the wisps of smoke were still rising into the air.

"Shit...she was here...or at least someone under her command...," Axe stepped back, holding back the vomit, "This isn't good...,"

With a quick prayer for the dead, Axe gathered his things, tucked the folder into his robe and turned, staring into the horizon.

"I don't have much time...gotta get there as soon as possible!"

-----

"I can't believe we're doing this...,"

"I can't believe we're dressed like this,"

"I can't believe that this thing still had it's owners clothes inside...wonder what happened to them?"

Devon adjusted his robe as he leaned against the wall of the wagon, "I dunno..., but I just wish Kagura would go easy...all that damn hopping of her's is making me sick,"

"Aw, big crybaby," Dusty pulled off her robe and spun around in her dancer outfit, apparently unaffected by the movement of the wagon, "What's with you today? Ever since you got up, you've been bitchy, whiney...jeez,"

"You happen to remember..._what _had happened when I woke up?"

"Uh...," Dusty tapped her chin, "I remember a little prank I was gonna do to Niri...but somehow, it wandered over to your tent," she grinned and waved at him idly, "Don't worry, it was just a itty, bitty spider,"

Devon's eye twitched, "First off...it was _not_ itty bitty...it was the size of a damn dinner plate! Second, I cannot_ stand_ spiders...I wasn't able to move an inch while it crawled over my legs. Now, you pull a stupid as hell stunt like that again, I'm cutting off your damn tail and shoving it down your throat!"

Before Dusty could snap back, the wagon suddenly came to a screeching halt and everyone inside screamed as they were tossed around.

"...Devon...you alright?"

"No...DJ?"

"No. Niri, what about you?"

"Oh, I'm just fine, what the hell do you think?!"

The wagon's door opened up and Kagura poked her head in, "You guys okay?"

"NO!" came the collective shout.

Kagura frowned, "Hey, excuse me, but I thought you might wanna come out and see this,"

"I wanna come out, but I wanna kick your ass!"

"Oh, calm down, Niri...could be worse,"

"Oh yeah, Kirsty, how?"

"Dude...when did we pack melons for the trip? I found like four of them...two are nice and firm, and the other two are squishy,"

_SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP_

"BAKA!"

"PERVERT!"

After all of them climbed out of the wagon, Azu found himself rubbing numerous bruises on his face while Niri and Kirsty tried to avoid the drunken fighter. While the girls went about their business, Devon, DJ, Kagura and Chizuru stared at the sandy field ahead of them.

Bodies of armed men lay in the sand, all of them either shot dead or cut down by the blade. Devon sniffed and groaned, holding his nose, "The stench of death...this battle ended not too long ago...like half a day, or a little more than that,"

"You can tell just by that?" Kagura and DJ asked, looking at him, "How?"

Devon felt his hand twitch and he closed his eyes, _Don't...you...dare!_

"Devon?"

"I can tell because I've trained my senses," the blonde swordsman said quickly, "We should be on our guard...,"

DJ nodded, "Well, yeah, but what the hell happened?" he asked, gesturing to the battlefield.

"Isn't it obvious?" Niri asked, nudging a body with her shotgun, "Some of these men are dressed as villagers, and the other men are dressed in the same attire. If you ask me, this was a rebellion battle,"

"Good eye, Niri," Devon held his robe over his mouth and nose, "The sun must be affecting their decaying rates. Not too mention, scavengers of the sands. These men haven't been dead long, but they reek like no other," he coughed and looked around, "We should keep moving...,"

"Why?" Dusty asked, looking away from the corpses, "Besides the obvious nastiness,"

"Because," Devon went over and started to climb into the wagon, "When others find this, rebels or soldiers, they're gonna wanna talk to us, and we ain't got that time...,"

"But I thought we were trying to _stop_ bloodshed like this?" Kirsty asked, walking up to him, "Isn't that a good thing?"

Devon dropped tossed his robe inside and strapped his weapons to his hip and back, "Normally yes, but if we waste our time talking to people who are gonna be royally _pissed_ at this, they're gonna start to think that we did this. We need to keep moving!"

That settled it. Everyone climbed into the wagon while Kagura went back to the front, going into her Zoan form and taking hold of the rope

"Kagura,"

The blonde zoan turned to see Devon walking quickly up to her.

"What is it?"

"First off, you sure you wanna pull all of us?"

Kagura smiled, "Listen pal, you guys need to go and get this settled before more of this...," she waved at the battlefield, "Happens again, right?"

"Right...,"

"Good. Now, it's no trouble for me, because no one's after me...except for a certain Marine," she muttered softly.

"What?"

"I said that with my speed in my animal form, I can get you guys to where you're going in a short time,"

Devon nodded and leaned in, "Good...now, when I get in there, I want you to haul ass, okay?"

Kagura shrugged as Devon headed back to the wagon, "Sure...man, you're real edgy. You that scared about the rebels and soldiers in this country?"

_No..._ Devon closed the door and watched the fading desert area as Kagura took off running, _It's not that..._

He stood there at the small window, eyes staring ahead in the opposite direction. He was waiting for a sign...a sign of something that had been bugging him ever since they left camp.

_There!_

In the dusty wake of the wagon, Devon could see something moving under the sand. It was too small to be a desert lizard, but too big to be a normal animal. Whatever it was, it had been following them since that morning...maybe sooner than that.

_Kagura, my worries don't lie with the Rebel army right now _Devon grimaced, hands going for his gladius swords, _It's that...that...that **thing.** Whatever it is, it won't go away! I got a bad feeling about this..._

-----

_Man, I got a bad feeling about this..._ Axe thought as he took refuge under another large rock outcropping. He had set up a small camp to rest and while he did so, he took some of the contents of the folder he had found that morning and spread them out in front of them. One of them, was a note written in a red ink.

**_My Dear Axe..._**

**_How are you lately? It's a shame we couldn't meet up in Whiskey Peak. Toby still whines about that injury you gave him...as well as his humilation with that Assassin Shade!_**

Axe laughed, "He kicked your ass, Toby...,"

**_I've decided, instead of coming out straight and killing those fools you call a crew now, I thought I'd wait and see how strong those idiots can get before we either make them our own, or we make them suffer a painful death. Along with this letter, you will see the new crew I've managed to pull together in your absence. They're a great bunch...yet, I don't think you'd appreciate their company. 'Til we meet again..._**

**_Kairi._**

**_P.S. Toby and I have been doing much better without you in the world...look and see for yourself! Also, you may recognize another face from your past...hahaha._**

Axe looked at the thick group of papers in his hands. There were at least eight bounty posters and each of them made him worry for his crew.

-----

For a second time, the Axe-Head pirates stayed out under the stars...in tents, really, but the tents themselves were under the stars. After everyone ate and exchanged "good-nites", they all climbed into their tents.

Everyone except for Devon, who stood on a large rock jutting upward out of the sand. His robes were in his tents and he wore his normal jean jacket on his back, his small wings pressing against the fabric. The strange sightings earlier had made him very uneasy and thought it would be best to stand guard tonight, and get some sleep in the morning, if he was able to, what with Kagura's running or hopping, or whatever the hell she did for them.

Sighing, he sat down cross-legged and pulled out his gladius blades, looking at the names emblazoned on the metal.

**_Geri _**and **_Freki _(1)**

_I don't know why I found you two blades of all things in Drum...but something tells me I was supposed to find you. Whenever that cowardly beast shows it's ugly face, maybe your thirst will be quenched?_

The blades seemed to shake slightly, as if responding to his thoughts. Devon couldn't help but grin, "Thanks, boys,"

At that moment, an ear-piercing screech was heard from the campsite.

"AUSTIN!"

_THERE YOU ARE!_

Devon shot up from his seat on the rock and gripped his swords, running for the camp.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Well, there's that. Now, before I go, I gotta say some stuff, okay? First off, I'm sorry if this was a bit confusing. Either in anime or manga, I could never tell how many days pass while traveling in the desert, so I'm just winging it, okay?**

**(1) These are the names of two wolves that served under the god Odin, in Norse Mythology. Somehow, them as blades for Devon...just kinda seems right, ya know?**


	38. A Heated Offer

**A Heated Offer**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**Kilnorc: Chap title sux, i know, just go with it**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What the _hell_ is _that_?!"

Devon skidded to a halt at the sight of the strangest, if not largest snake he had ever seen in his life. It looked very much like a cobra, but it was far too large and wide to be one. It was almost twelve feet long, but that was with it's body wrapped around Kagura's body. Speaking of Kagura, the normally fierce Zoan user wasn't even trying to put up a fight. She looked like she was about to pass out. Looking closer, Devon saw a large bite mark in her side.

_Damn...she's feeling the snakes venom_ Devon darted to the snake, _With an asshole that size, I don't think she can last very long before the poison kills her!_

"HEY, SCALY!" he shouted, jumping into the air.

Hearing the cry, the snake twisted it's head around, looking away from Dusty, who had been scared shitless and who had also ran off when she had the chance.

"_Ittoryu..._," Devon gripped _Freki _tightly and held it in his right hand as he flew towards the snake, "_Tyr's Hand, Leavings of the Wolf!_" **(1)**

The blonde swordsman's speed suddenly increased and he soared past the snake's head. The huge reptile screeched in pain as a large gash appeared on the side of it's face, blood flowing freely down it's scales. Thanks to the pain, the snake immediately released Kagura, but it wasn't going to leave her along just like that. Before it moved on, it wrapped its tail around her legs and whipped her around before tossing her out of sight.

"Shit!" Devon turned and clanged his swords together, "KIRSTY WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"Here!"

Once again, the snake roared in pain. It twisted around again and this time, Devon could see Kirsty's sai plunged deep into it's back, with her holding onto them and her feet planted on it's back. She was riding it like some kind of bull.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Devon shouted as he ducked, avoiding the snake's thrashing tail, which started to destroy the campsite.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M DOING?!" Kirsty screamed back, "I'M HELPING YOU!"

"I don't need it!" Devon pointed in the direction where Kagura was tossed, "Roo-girl's been bit by that fucker, so go and get to her before she leaves this world!"

Kirsty nodded and pushed off the snakes back, taking her sai out in the process. In doing this, the blonde doctor managed to get to a safe enough distance before running out of sight.

_Okay...Roo-girl's in good hands_ Devon looked around the camp, "Guys, where the hell are you!? I can't do all the work!?"

"We're taking care of Austin!" Niri shouted back from somewhere nearby.

Devon's eyes widened slightly, "What's wrong with him?!"

"That thing bit him! It tried to eat him, but it just bit him instead!"

The swordsman took a deep breath and slowly raised his head at the snake, his eyes narrowing as he raised both _Geri_ and _Freki_ high. He closed his eyes and exhaled, grinning, _I was saving this...for a special occasion. I guess this is the one_ he thought as he suddenly felt a cool air around his now tingling hands. Suddenly, he jumped high into the air towards the snake and seemed to hover over it's large head.

"_Nittoryu: Niflheimer Koori Kiri!_" **(2)**

With a battle cry, Devon descended onto the serpent and stabbed the blades into the beasts hide. The cobra screeched in agony as Devon's swords cut downward, leaving steaming gashes in their wake.

Devon could only grin as the snake thrased around, "Never...ever..._ever_...fuck, with my family!" he whispered before plunging his swords deeper into the hide. The cobra's thrashing became more ferocious as Devon hacked and stabbed it. After what seemed like an eternity, the snake let out a final scream of pain before falling onto it's side, limp. It was dead.

Panting, Devon regained his footing and pulled out his swords, which now looked normal and looked at the strange gashes he had given it. He sheathed his weapons and kicked the beast, "Asshole...,"

He looked around, "Guys, it's okay...the things dead," he called out.

Dusty, DJ, Niri, and Chizuru popped their heads out from their hiding place. Devon couldn't help but glare at them, _I was risking my life and they were hiding?!_

Sighing, he started walking over to them, glancing around, "Where's Austin?"

Niri disappeared for a moment, but came back into view, holding the young boy in her arms. Immediately, Devon ran over to them and took his brother into his arms. He looked the boy over, frantic for his brother's life.

"Don't worry," Chizuru said soothingly, patting him on the shoulder, "Kirsty managed to get him fixed up before running off onto the thing," she pointed to the snake's corpse, "He's just gotta rest for now,"

"WHERE IS THAT PIECE OF CRAP?!"

"well, Roo-girl's back to normal," Dusty said with a grin.

Devon and Niri turned to see Kagura hopping up to them in her half-human form, with Kirsty running behind her. Seeing the damage done to the snake, Kagura came to a complete halt, causing Kirsty to run into her.

"ACK!"

"Watch where you're going," Kagura said dismissively, reverting to her human form.

Kirsty checked her mouth and nose in case for blood while the Zoan stalked over to the corpse, "Thanks for the advice," she muttered.

Kagura bent down and looked close at the gashes, "This is odd,"

"What? A giant cobra coming out of nowhere and trying to kill us?" Dusty cracked, joining them with some of the others following her.

"No," Kagura hopped over the corpse and pushed away the cut areas, "These kind of wounds should cause this snake's blood to be gushing out, but it's all coagulated,"

"Coagu-whated?" DJ and Dusty asked at the same time.

"Coagulated," Kirsty replied quickly, "It's when your blood stops flowing and either clots into a slightly solid form, or becomes all gel-like,"

"Oh...," DJ poked the dead animal with his sabre, making a new wound, "Then how come _that_'s not?" he asked, pointing to the small trickle of blood coming out of the new hole.

"Doc, come look at this,"

Kirsty walked around the snake and looked where Kagura had been studying, "...that _is_ weird,"

"Uh...yo," Niri waved at them, "For those who dunno what the hell ya'll are talking about...?"

"Sorry," Kagura dusted herself her legs off as she came to full height, "The reason DJ's cut is different than Devon's cuts is that when Devon's swords made contact with the serpent," she gestured to the long gashes and stab wounds, "The blades must've been freezing or something, because as soon as they cut into it, they caused the blood to be coagulated. Meaning, he _froze_ the blood,"

"And that's what killed the snake?"

"No," Kirsty shook her head, "Snakes are cold-blooded, meaning that they can't stand the cold. That's why they do so well in the desert, because of the hot sun and sand. When Devon attacked this thing, he dealt it immense damage because he somehow managed to freeze the insides of the snake,"

Kagura nodded, "Bingo. Now, what I'm most curious about is...," she stopped and glanced at Devon, who was now laying Austin down inside the wagon, "If Devon's not a Devil Fruit user...how the hell did he do that?"

"What _I_ wanna know is that if snakes hate the cold, why _this_ one came out at night to attack us?" Niri thought aloud.

The group stood there in silence, looking at the snakes corpse for a long while, unable to say anything about the incident that had occured.

Kagura looked down at her bloody and ripped clothes, "Damn, I gotta go change...anyone got any spare clothes?"

At that moment, not too far away, a figure draped in a cloak chuckled as it fingered a large wooden flute across it's lap.

"Interessssssting...but they're lucky I didn't ssssssummon a _big_ one,"

-----

**Day 3**

_Ding-a-ling-a-ling_

Axe looked around the small building he had just stepped into. It was a small cafe, with barstools, tables, and a record playing a sonata by the sound of it.

"I'm sorry, but we're booked for a private party. I'm afraid you'll have to leave,"

The young man turned to see a beautiful young woman wearing a pair of glasses and a bandanna, her blue hair trailing down her back. Axe groaned and rubbed his neck, taking a seat on an empty barstool, "Water...,"

The woman scowled, "I said, we're closed,"

"And I said, I wanted water," Axe snapped back, "I have been in this forsaken desert for days, I ran out of water, and I need it. Now, you can either take my money and give me some damn good water," he slapped a thick wad of beli dollars on the counter, "Or I can just take it myself. Normally, I wouldn't resort to theft for something like water, but if I'm driven to a certain point, I can do things I wouldn't normally do,".

The woman looked him over, then at the giant weapon he carried on his back before retrieving a tall glass and filling it with clean water from a barrel.

"Here,"

"Arigato," Axe rasped, taking the glass. As he raised it, ready to drink, the bell above the door rang and he knew that he wasn't the only customer around here.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Merry Chri-! Merry Chri-! Merry Chri-!"

Both the woman behind the counter and Axe turned to see the strangest looking people enter the small cafe. One was a short, rather old looking fat woman wearing sandals, rectangular sunglasses, and had a huge puff of red hair, almost like an afro, sticking out of her head. What also made Axe wonder about her, was a strange tie that she wore...a tie that resembled a Christmas tree.

The second newcomer in the cafe was a very tall, very fat man in green. He had short blonde hair ontop of his freakishly small head, and carried a very large object on his back that Axe couldn't make out.

"Just exhausted!" the fat woman muttered, hitting her back, "Back aches all the damn time. It's all your fault, Mr 4! You're so boring, you give me back aches all the time!"

_Mr 4?_ Axe glanced at the large man, who was apologizing very slowly, _Ooh...I get it_.

The young captain didn't even move as the fat woman took a seat next to him, pounding on the counter.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Paula, how's business?" she asked, looking around, "This place looks completely empty, except for this one!"

Axe rolled his eyes as he took a sip of water, "Don't mind me...I'm just taking a break,"

Paula, the woman with blue hair glanced at Axe before putting on a smile for the fat obahan, "It's been a long time," she nodded to both her and the fat man, "Welcome, Miss Merry Christmas, Mr 4. The cafe's been reserved for you today,"

Miss Merry Christmas looked at Axe, then back at Paula, "Then who the hell is this?!"

"Hey, I'm just a thirsty man wanting a break before he gets back on the road, ya old bag," Axe snapped, setting down his half-empty glass, "If you don't mind, I'd like to enjoy what's left of my water,"

Miss Merry Christmas glared daggers at him, "What did you just call me asshole?!"

"Please, don't start anything," Paula held up her hands, "Miss Merry Christmas, you want an Orange Pekoe...," she looked at Mr 4, who was now taking his place besides Miss Merry Christmas, "Mr 4, you'll be having an apple tea, right?"

Miss Merry Christmas looked away from Axe and nodded as she started to bang the counter again, "I don't want it hot! I want it at room temperature so I can drink it right away! Now, make it quick! Give it to me, give it to me!"

_This fat crone is annoying as hell_ Axe thought as he took one last gulp of his water, _Croc's got a strange way of getting people..._

"Thanks for the water," Axe bowed his head and made his way for the door, "Later,"

As soon as he opened the door, Axe was greeted by a stange sight. There were four men dancing their way towards the cafe. Three of them looked normal enough, but their leader was dressed as a ballerina, and wearing make-up.

_This must be the Mr 2 that the others told me about_ Axe thought as he walked away from the door, watching the men come closer.

The young captain watched as the other three men left the okama dancer at the cafe, the latter taking a seat at the counter with the other two Baroque Works members. Frowning, Axe jumped quietly onto the cafe's roof and listened to the conversation that had started up through a cracked window.

"It seems as though even the Mr 1 pair is coming this time, eh?" Mr 2 asked aloud, "I've never met them. So, I should say that I'm SO looking forward to it!".

Axe rolled his eyes at the okama's laugh, _Mr 2 can imitate people, and by the looks of the big boy, Mr 4 can pack a whallop. But I can't figure out what Miss Merry Christmas or this Mr 1 pair are capable of. Another thing I can't figure out is why Paula able to be alive after meeting these people in her cafe?_ he drummed his fingers on his leg, _It just doesn't make sense!_

As he sat there, listening to random topics that the group talked about, Axe could feel the temperature get cooler. Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked up to see the moon was already in the air. He rubbed his eyes, _Time sure does fly when you're a spy..._ he thought as he yawned.

A loud cracking sound made Axe go for his weapon, but before he went running off the roof, he managed to stop himself.

_Can't go and be a cowboy all willy-nilly...gotta see what's going on!_

Carefully and quietly, Axe crawled along the roof of the cafe and looked over the edge to find himself looking down on a large, well-muscled, dark-skinned man in a sleeveless robe and large pants, carrying a sack. He was standing in front of a large hole in the wall, something he had obviously made a few moments before.

_This must be Mr 1...but where the hell is his partner?_

"THOSE ARE MY MEN!" Mr 2's outraged scream echoed around the area.

"WAIT! MR 2!"

Axe watched as the large man ran into the cafe and listened as a loud scuffling sound emanated from inside.

"_Un, deux,KURAH! Un, duex, ORA! SWAN DE PIED!_"

_Dammit, I'm missing out on some good shit!_ Axe rose to his feet and tried to follow the sounds from within. The sound of another wall being broken apart gave Axe an idea where to go. Following the sound, he saw Mr 1 fly across the desert floor before planting his feet on the sand and sliding backward, sending rock chips into the sky as he glared back at Mr 2, who dashed out of the cafe, followed by Paula the other Baroque Works Agents.

Mr 1 rose to his feet and held out a hand, still glaring at the okama ballerina, "So...you wish to die...,"

"Wait!"

Axe watched in surprise as Paula stood between Mr 1 and his opponent, who was now on the ground, pinned down by Mr 4.

"I'm putting a stop to this, Mr 1," Paula said firmly, not moving from her place.

Mr 1 glanced at her, then back at his opponent, "Stay out of this, Miss Doublefinger...," he growled.

_Miss Doublefinger?!_ Axe mentally smacked himself in the head, _Of course! How else can she know about Baroque Works, not be a part of it, **and** still be alive? Why the hell didn't I see it before?_

He watched as Paula, or Miss Doublefinger, pulled away her bandanna, removed her glasses and donned a small, fur-lined jacket as her blue hair poofed out.

"It's 8 o'clock, and all of the designated Agents have gathered," she said calmly, "...and an order was delivered to the Spider's Cafe. From here, we make our way to the City of Dreams, Rainbase. The man we call "Boss", whose face we have never seen...is waiting there,"

While the rest of the Agents stared in shock at "Paula's" true identity, Axe made a wide grin and moved out of sight.

_JACKPOT! Crocodile..._ he rubbed his hands and gripped his giant weapon, running a finger along one of the edges, _Your head is gonna be mine **very** soon!_

-Meanwhile-

"How'd you do that?"

"Nunya,"

"Nunya?"

"Nunya damn business, Roo-girl,"

Kagura stuck out her tongue at Devon, who was making sure his weapons were in decent shape, "C'mon...seriously, you _did _eat a Devil Fruit, didn't you!"

"No,"

"Yes you did!"

"No,"

"Yes!"

"_No_,"

"_Yes!_"

"I SAID NO, DAMMIT!" Devon roared, spinning around and holding his blade to Kagura's throat, seething with anger.

Kagura felt the tip of the swordsman's blade, but remained calm, "I'm just trying to figure you people out...," she said evenly.

"Maybe there are some things that don't need to be figured out,"

Devon removed his sword and stormed off to his and his brother's tent, cursing under his breath.

"You should know by now, that Devon's a little touchy about personal stuff,"

Kagura looked over her shoulder to see Dusty walking up to her, holding her sleeping bag and pillow.

"Why is he like that?"

Dusty shrugged, "Beats the hell outta me. Devon hardly talks about himself and Austin...well, Austin's mute. He can't say crap,"

A sharp pain in her rear made Dusty yelp. She turned and watched Austin run off, hiding behind Niri. The kitsune's eye twitched and she cracked her knuckles, "Sonofa...,"

As Dusty ran off to try and get even with the brat, Kagura walked into the tent she was sharing with Chizuru. She plopped down onto her bedding and took a pencil and book out of her pack. After she made sure she had lead, and opened it up to a clean page, Kagura began writiing, an amused look on her face.

"These guys never stop,"

Later that night, Kirsty decided to sleep in the wagon, as a refuge from Dusty's constant snoring and Niri's threats to kill her. As she slept in the wooden carrier, a figure slowly opened the wagon door and reached for her.

As if sensing it, Kirsty opened her eyes, but was unable to do anything, because the figure's hand clamped tightly around her mouth and held her down on the wood. Screaming into the hand, Kirsty beat her hands onto the assailant's arms, trying to get it to let go.

"Hey, hey, hey. Take it easy...it's me, Ace!"

Kirsty stopped immediately and looked up to see Portgas D. Ace standing over her, looking like he was about to laugh. Fire-Fist pulled away his hand and Kirsty rolled over, rising to her knees.

"Ace?" she poked her head out and looked around, "What are you doing here? I thought you were with Luffy and the others? Are they here with you?"

Ace shook his head, "No, they're not. I left them awhile ago to continue my mission. But...," he tilted his head, looking at her closely.

Kirsty felt a little uncomfortable with him staring, "But...what?"

"Listen," Ace turned back and looked at the tents, "Can we talk somewhere else?"

The doctor nodded and hopped out of the wagon, "Sure,"

After walking a short distance from the camp, Kirsty and Ace took a seat on a large, flat rock.

"It's not wise to be out here," Kirsty muttered, rubbing her arms, "Freezing temperature and last night we had this big ass snake try to eat us!"

Ace laughed as he turned his right hand into a small fire, "You don't have to worry about either one with me around, Kirsty,"

Kirsty shrugged, "That's true, I guess. But Ace, why on earth are you here? If you're continuing your mission, why'd you come to us?"

Fire-Fist looked at her for awhile, then looked up the starry sky, "Kirsty...will you come with me?"

The doctor nearly fell off the rock, "W-w-what?!"

"Will you come with me?" Ace repeated, looking back at her, "Will you come with me...and join Whitebeard's crew?"

Kirsty moved around until she was fully facing Ace, "Why are you asking me if I wanna join his crew? I'm already part of a crew,"

Ace nodded, "I know. But before I explain, you have got to promise me, that this conversation never leaves this rock,"

"What, you mean I can't tell my nakama about this?"

"No,"

"Never?"

"Never ever,"

"Why the hell not?!"

Ace's face took on a grim expression, "Because, if they were to know what I'm about to say, they would be put in great danger,"

"If _they_ would be in danger by knowing this, would I be in danger as well?"

The Whitebeard Commander nodded, "Yes, but, it's important that you know...considering your Devil Fruit power,"

"How do you know about that?"

"Vivi told me a couple of days ago," Ace slouched back and looked at the stars again, "So, will you promise me that you won't tell a soul?"

Kirsty frowned and looked away, "...alright. I promise,"

"Good. Now, here's my reason...,"

-Sometime later-

"Man, that had to be the longest piss in history,"

Azu let out a long yawn as he tied his belt around his pants, returning from his mid-night bathroom break. As he walked back to his tent, Azu stopped and looked around. He thought he had heard someone crying.

After a short time listening, Azu found the source of the crying was inside the wagon. He quickly walked over and pulled open the doors, surprised to see Kirsty sitting on the floor, hugging her knees, face buried in them as she cried.

"Kirsty? What's wrong, why are you crying?"

The blonde doctor looked up and wiped her away her tears, "Nothing...just a bad dream, Azu, nothing to worry about,"

Azu raised an eyebrow and leaned against the door, "Wanna talk about it?"

"No...just a bad memory about my sister,"

"Ah, I see," Azu hopped into the wagon, rocking it back and forth until he plopped down next to her, "Niri and Dusty told me about you and your sister, Kyra,"

"They did?"

"Yeah," Azu nodded, "You know...I have a brother myself,"

Kirsty sniffed and looked at him, curious, "Really?"

"O'course. Well, he's not really my blood brother, more like a very close friend," the drunken boxer shrugged, "He and I used to go everywhere together and everything...until one day,"

"What happened?"

Azu sighed and cracked his knuckles, "Ran into some bad shit with the Marines and the World Government. After I got my bounty of 9,000,000 Beli's, I told him I had to leave so that he wouldn't be involved,"

"Was it hard for you to leave him?"

"Oh, hell ya. You see, he's one of those types that are big and strong, but he needs someone to guide him down the right path...,"

"What's his name?"

"Goheno...Goheno Baba,"

"Baba?" Kirsty tilted her head, "I thought he was just a close friend? Why does he have your last name?"

Azu chuckled, "Because, after a long while of being with him...," he shook his head slowly, smiling, "We just kinda took the name and became brothers in an adopted sense,"

The two of them sat in silence for a short time, listening to the campfire crackling outside.

"Well," Azu tapped Kirsty's knee and made his way out the wagon, "Hope that helped ya,"

Kirsty nodded, "Yeah...thanks,"

Watching him leave, Kirsty hugged her knees again.

_Thanks Azu...but that's not why I was really crying._

-Flashback-

_"So, that's it," Ace stretched, "You see why you can't let your nakama know?"_

_Kirsty nodded, eyes wide, "Y-Yeah...I see now,"_

_"With that done and said, will you at least think about joining Whitebeard's crew?"_

_"...I can't. I'm sorry, Ace,"_

_Fire-Fist looked at her, a little surprised, "You're not gonna join my crew?"_

_Kirsty rose from the rock, shaking her head, "No. I'm sorry. I am really honored to have this opportunity, but I can't," she looked at him, feeling a mixture of sadness and joy within her, "These are my nakama. I gotta stick with them. If anyone comes for me...I know that they will protect me, no matter what they know or don't know. I also know that I would do the same thing for them, no matter what the reasons,"_

_Ace smiled and nodded, "I can respect that. Well," he stood up and gave a small kiss on her cheek, "That's for good luck in your travels,"._

-End Flashback-

"Man, what the hell am I gonna do?" Kirsty mumbled, rubbing the spot where Ace pecked her.

-----

Axe walked along the busy street of the City of Dreams, also known as Rainbase, brushing against a citizen here and there, listening to the happy shouts and chat that filled the city. This city was lit up with bright lights in almost every building. But one building in particular caught his eye, but not for the lights.

The building was a very tall pyramid which stood in the middle of a wide and deep-looking lake. A wide bridge extended from the edge of the lake, all the way towards the entrance. Ontop of the pyramid, was a huge, golden statue of a crocodile with a banana on top of it's head. A sign hung over the entrance doors. On it, in big letters and surrounded by bright lights, was the name of the establishment.

**RAIN DINNERS CASINO**

_Geez, Croc..._ Axe shook his head as he crossed the bridge, _Could you give a bigger sign of where you're hiding?_

As Axe made his way into the casino, the sights and sounds of gambling machines made him remember the night Niri won their ship from Rose. However, his trip down memory lane came to a halt when he saw a familiar man in blue and white stripes skulk around the casino, a large number three made out of his hairdo.

This made Axe grin widely as he flexed his hands, "Oooooh...bonus,"

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Well, that's that folks! Looks like stuff is finally coming down to a head, huh? I hope this was good, and if in any way, this was confusing, I do apologize. Also, that scene with Ace and Kirsty? That's a gift to a good friend of mine who is a HUGE Ace fangirl...not gonna say who.**

**(1) A move inspired by an event in Norse Mythology when the large wolf Fenrir, bit off and swallowed the right hand of Tyr, another Norse God.**

**(2) In Norse Mythology, there are Nine Realms of Existence. This move is one modeled and named after the World of Ice, or Mist World in the mythology. How could the blades be chilled you ask? Devon's special power with his training. It's pretty much called World of Mist: Ice Slash**

**On the next chapter of Desert Storm.**

**Axe: So..._this_ is Baroque Works HQ, huh? Not a bad place, Croc.**

**Miss Doublefinger: What the?!**

**Mr 3: YOU!**

**Axe: Crocodile...I've come to offer you my services. That is, if you want it?**

**Rainbase: Many Paths Cross!**

**Dusty: Hey guys! Check it out! They call this the City of Dreams!**

**Niri: I gotta bad feeling about this...wait a minute, why the hell is Luffy here?!**

**Ja ne, folks!**


	39. Rainbase: Many Paths Cross

**Rainbase: Many Paths Cross!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_This guy is pathetic..._ Axe thought to himself as he draped his robe over his shoulder, following Mr 3 with such ease, the Baroque's Agent that betrayed him never heard him coming. After Mr 3 went through a large set of doors, Axe looked through the door to see a very big staircase going downward. Listening closely, Axe could hear some familiar voices. There was the Baroque Works Agents from the cafe, as well as Miss All-Sunday aka Nico Robin. However...there was one voice that he didn't recognize. It was a deep, authorative voice that would make other criminals flee in horror away from Alabasta. However, it made Axe smile.

Quietly passing through the door, Axe made his way down the stairs, looking ahead as a large table with nine seats came into view. As he came closer, he could hear something happening between Mr 3 and the deep voice.

"Mr 3, how did you find this secret underground base?" Nico Robin's voice wafted into the air.

"Mr 3, what rock did you just slither out from under?!" Mr 2's angry tone came next, "As ordered, I'm gonna assassinate yoooou!"

"Wait...Mr 2," the deep, faceless voice said evenly.

Axe chuckled quietly, _I know who **that** is..._ he thought, taking a seat on a step, listening to the conversation for a while, taking in everything he could. He listened with glee as Mr 3 explained himself to Mr 0, and had to hold back his laughter as his Boss damn near lost it when he found out Mr 3 had failed his mission back at Little Garden. However, his happy feeling went away when he heard Mr 2 tell his leader about who he had run into on the ocean, and a new feeling came when Mr 0 ordered the okama to take photos of the faces he had taken, so that they know who to take out when the time was right.

As the sound of gasps and loud gagging reached his ears, Axe decided it was time to make his entrance. Casually, he pulled his weapon off his back and held it across his shoulders and made his way down the stairs, humming quietly. As soon as he hit the landing, everyone else in the room became silent, including Sir Crocodile and Nico Robin.

Crocodile was as intimidating and impressive as many in Alabasta had praised him to be. He was a tall, broad shouldered man in a green, fur overcoat over his shoulders, with a black and orange checkered vest under it, black pants, shiney black shoes, and a large, golden hook on his left hand. He also had slicked back black hair and a large horizontal scar across his nose and cheeks.

Axe looked around and nodded at the decor, "Not a bad place...for a casino meeting room, Croc...though, I think you're overdoing the gator theme," he jerked a thumb to the windows where huge crocodiles swam outside in the lake.

Both Crocodile and Nico Robin looked at him calmly while Mr 3 looked at Axe in terror, and while the rest of the Agents rose from their seats.

"Y-You!" The now dried-up wax-man weakly pointed at the young captain.

Miss Doublefinger held up a hand, "What the hell is going on?!"

Nico Robin glanced at Crocodile, who walked back to his seat and sat down calmly.

"Captain Axe, please excuse our surprise," the Vice-President of Baroque Works glared at Mr 3 who was crawling around, holding his throat, "Our sources from before told us that you and the Straw Hats were-,"

"Dead?" Axe finished for her, drumming his fingers along his weapon's shaft, "Please, like I can be killed so easily. I was only caught off guard. You see," he scratched his nose, "When you first approached me in Whiskey Peak, Miss All-Sunday, you said that you and Mr 0 would give me whatever I wanted in exchange for my co-operation,"

"Which has been rather small in scale," Crocodile interjected, taking a sip of tea.

Axe shrugged, "True, sir, but I apologize for that. You see, I've been on a strange journey with the Straw Hats, and I haven't had the right time to assassinate Princess Vivi for you,"

"How do you see that?" Crocodile looked up at him, "You say you've been traveling with the Straw Hats and Vivi since Whiskey Peak. How the hell can you _not_ have killed them?" he demanded.

Axe jerked his head to Mr 3, "First off, I was gonna, but Mr 3 screwed things up...and tried to double-cross me," he darted over and kicked the Agent hard in the chest, sending him skidding to the floor, "Sneaky bastard should've died in the belly of a dinosaur...but I guess that fate has something worse in store for you,"

"Leave the failure be and continue," Miss All-Sunday said sternly.

Axe held up his hands, "Ok, ok, ok...anyway, as we continued our journey, we kept running into problems. Now, I _could_ have killed Vivi numerous times, but with many witnesses nearby, I didn't want to do any senseless killing. That, and after my fight with Shidyk D. Shade, I was wounded so I couldn't do it very well,"

"Sh-Shidyk D. Shade?!" Mr 2 gawked at him, "Shadowfist? The man with a bounty of over 400,000,000 Beli's?!"

"The very same," Axe opened his vest and showed them the scar he had recieved from their fight, "Look here if you don't believe me,"

Crocodile let out a laugh, "You expect us to believe that you fought _that_ man and lived? Please...,"

"Believe what you want," Axe shrugged, "Anyhoo, back to the reason I'm here. It seems with Mr 3 down for the count," he glanced at the wax-man again, "I wanna try this partnership again,".

Nico Robin smiled, "Boss, I do believe he is being sincere about this,"

Crocodile lowered his teacup and looked at the captain, "You're willing to betray Straw Hat, just to get back at a bunch of pirates who are terrorizing people wherever they go?"

"Well...," Axe nodded, "Yeah. Why not? All I ask is that you leave my new crew out of this...and I'll help you do whatever you're planning to do in this country,"

Mr 0, the leader of Baroque Works, Sir Crocodile, the beloved Shichibukai protector of Alabasta looked at Axe for a few moments and laughed coldly.

"Welcome aboard!"

"Thank you," Axe bowed his head, "You won't regret this. Now," he clapped his hands, "What _exactly_ are you planning to do here, anyway?"

-----

**The Next Day...**

"Whoa...,"

"It's beautiful!"

"There's so many people...,"

"Anyone getting a sense of deja vu?"

The Axe-Head's stood around the wagon after entering a large city, full of people and buildings that seemed so alive with business and happiness.

Dusty tapped her head, "I think I know this place...I heard about it from people back in Nanohana...this is Rainbase, the City of Dreams!"

"City of Dreams?" Niri shook her her head as she adjusted her _sari_, "City of Gullible People is more like it,"

"Gamblers, actually," Chizuru rubbed her neck, "This place is known for it's many casinoes and people spend all day and night here trying to win money...,"

"Uh, Niri's gone,"

Chizuru and Dusty turned to see that Niri was already dashing into a casino at a great speed.

Devon and Kirsty shook their heads, "Nice going, Chizzy,"

"Hey, don't blame me, I forgot," the navigator shrugged.

"I'll go get her...," Kirsty sighed, "I'd like to get some exercise after that rough trip Kagura gave us,"

"Hey, I do my best dammit!" the blonde Zoan user snapped following the doctor as she left, "Don't walk away from me, I'm talking to you!"

Chizuru sighed and turned back to her remaining nakama, "Well...now what?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Anyone up for a little sightseeing before we leave?"

-----

"C'mon, c'mon, gimme something good...," Niri pleaded as she pulled the lever on the slot machine she was currently occupying. She waited as the pictures rolled around in front of her, but frowned as they weren't the ones she needed.

"DAMMIT!" she kicked down the slot machine, making nearby patrons of the casino stop their gambling and back away from her.

From a short distance away, Kirsty and Kagura watched Niri and sweatdropped.

"She doesn't like losing does she?"

"No, she doesn't like losing at _gambling_, Kagura," Kirsty rubbed the bridge of her nose, "I think she has a gambling problem...but, at least she has it under _some_ control,"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! THAT HAND BEATS YOURS, YOU ASSHOLE!"

Kagura blinked at Niri's rampage, "Wanna try explaining her problem one more time?"

Kirsty groaned, "Eh...I'll explain as soon as I get out of the restroom," she muttered, walking away, _Think that dried meat Dusty gave me was a tad on the bad side..._

As she walked away, Kirsty passed a bulletin board plastered with casino announcements, offers and other propaganda. Seconds after she passed it, she stopped in her tracks and back-pedaled, turning slowly to one piece of news in particular.

It was a bounty poster with her sister's face on it! Kyra's photograph showed her standing in her Black Dragon fighting dress, grinning smugly as she held out her long sai daggers at her sides. As shocked as she was to see her sister's face on a bounty poster, it was what lay under the photo that gave Kirsty a greater shock.

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
Kyra Chambers aka "Black Dragon Kyra"  
Reward: 120,000,000 Beli**

"She's got a bounty _that_ high?!" Kirsty ripped the poster off the wall and looked it over, "Man...I knew she was strong and ambitious when she was younger, but I never thought...," she held her head, still reeling from her discovery, "Wow...Kyra, just what have you been doing these twelve years?" she murmured.

-----

"ACHOO!"

Kyra sniffed and rubbed her nose, "Damn...,"

She was sitting with her legs folded under her, her sai lay on the floor next to her. Taking a deep breath, Kyra closed her eyes and went back to her meditation. As she sat there, listening to the waves of the ocean outside, she could hear the door open up behind her, followed by a shuffling sound.

"My child, are you sick?" a kind, quiet voice asked.

"No, sensei...," Kyra sniffed lightly, "Just dust, I think,"

"Are you sure? Perhaps you should see-,"

"I'm _fine_, sensei," Kyra said firmly, "I don't need to bother Brother for a check-up...,"

"If you're sure, then I'll be in my room if you need me,"

"Thank you, sensei,"

"Of course, my child,"

-----

"Can't believe I got kicked outta that place,"

Niri hopped onto a counter at a diner called the Sand Cafe, a deep scowl on her face.

"I just try and win, try and get my money back, and I get kicked out! Man, that shit is rigged,"

As she sat there, moping, she didn't notice the two people sitting on her right-hand side...until they started talking.

"Captain Smoker, what makes you think that Straw Hat will turn up here in Rainbase?"

"I dunno...just a hunch,"

Niri practically froze in her seat. Slowly, she turned a little and saw both Tashigi and a large man with a jutte on his back.

_SHIT! Tashigi's here?! That must be Smoker..._ Niri turned back ahead, beads of sweat forming on her forehead as she carefully adjusted her hood to cover her face, _Just...walk...away..._

"WATER!!!!!!!"

Niri almost fell out of her seat at the scream that ripped through the cafe, _Oh...hell...no!_

She didn't need to turn around to see who had just entered, she recognized the voices of the two newcomers.

_Luffy and Usopp...what the hell are you two doing here?! This isn't Yuba!_

She was so deep in thought, that she didn't even hear what was going on next to her. In fact, she didn't know anything was going until a blast of cold water hit her. Shouting, Niri fell to the floor, soaked.

"DAMMIT LUFFY!" she screamed, wiping her bangs from her eyes, "DON'T WASTE WATER LIKE THAT!"

With her vision clearing, Niri discovered that neither Usopp, Luffy, or Smoker were in the cafe right now. Tashigi was the only one left, and she was looking down on her, a frown forming on her face.

Niri smiled and waved calmly at her, "Hey...Tash...how're you?"

As Tashigi glared down at her, Niri sighed.

_Well, at least my friends are in better shape than me..._

-----

"SHIT!"

"DOUBLE SHIT!"

"JUST SHUT UP AND RUN!"

Devon, Dusty, and Kirsty ran as hard as they could while not only a group of Marines chased after them, but a group of armed men and women dressed as villagers. Though they wore plain clothes, the three of them already had an idea of who they were.

"WHO THE HELL ATTRACTED THESE GUYS?!"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Kirsty whimpered as they rounded a corner, "They must've mistaken me for Kyra when they saw her bounty poster!!"

"Your sister has a poster?!"

"THAT'S NOT REALLY IMPORTANT NOW, DUSTY!"

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT DAMN ROO-GIRL?!"

A loud crashing sound, as well as the collective screams of the agents behind them, made the trio stop and turn around to see a giant kangaroo standing ontop of the majority of the agents...who were bleeding, moaning and laying ontop of a large network of cracks in the cement street.

Kagura huffed and glared at Devon as she hopped up and took out the rest of the agents, "Excuse me, Devon, but I had a problem!"

"What, you couldn't pull yourself from the casinoes?!"

Kirsty and Dusty slapped him upside the head, "NOT THE TIME TO PISS OFF THE GIRL WHO JUST SAVED OUR ASSES!"

Kagura laughed and returned to her human form while Devon rubbed his head.

"Sorry, but I _did_ have trouble. I ran into a certain old friend of mine, and I gotta split...," she shrugged, "You'll be fine, though, I caught sight of Luffy and his crew around town while looking for ya,"

Dusty's shoulder slumped, "Aw man...,"

Devon snorted and put _Geri_ on his shoulder, turning away from her, "Thanks for the heads-up...now get the hell outta here,"

Kagura put her hands on her hips and tilted her head smiling, "You're not one for giving thanks to a girl who just saved your ass, are you?"

"Don't worry," Kirsty nudged Devon hard in the back, "He doesn't like to show his emotions very much around females...why, I dunno,"

"Uh, I hate to stop this lovey-dovey group of friendship and parting ways here, but I _really _don't think that this is a good time to be standing around in one place...," Dusty urged, looking around, "We gotta get the others and haul ass!"

Kagura nodded, "She's right. Look, I'd love to help ya'll out to kick this guy's ass, but I really gotta book so," she clapped lightly, "Good luck, and hope we meet again,".

Before any of them could say another word, Kagura went into her full animal form and hopped onto the roof of the nearest building, out of their sight now.

"C'mon...we gotta go," Devon growled as he started walking again, "We're heading to the Rain Dinners Casino,"

"What?" Dusty looked at him, "Why?"

"Because, if my hunch is right, then Luffy's here to kick Crocodile's ass...and if the majority of Baroque Works is here, then Crocodile is here,"

"But why Rain Dinners?"

Devon shrugged, "It's the only place with a giant crocodile on any part of it...c'mon, that's simple deduction,"

Dusty fell over at his reasoning while Kirsty cracked her neck.

"Where'd you come up with that?"

"I've been in a lotta fights, Doc, and sometimes, when you're wanting to defeat the enemy, go for the head. You cut off the snake's head...,"

"...and the body dies after,"

"Bingo, now c'mon, let's go meet up with 'em,"

-----

"C'mon, you guys wanna piece of me?! BRING IT!"

Niri turned back around the corner she was standing against while bullets soared past as she reloaded her pistols. Ever since she had ran out of the cafe, Tashigi had been on her tail, with a large group of Marines following. Somehow during her time of running, Niri had lost sight of Tashigi and now she was gunning down any Marines that were trying to take her down. Luckily, she still had a soft spot in her heart for other Marines, so she only incapcitated them by shooting their legs or arms to make them unable to fight. Unfortunately, she was running low on ammo now, and she didn't have much time before she ran out.

"NIRI!"

The ebony-haired sniper looked off to the side to see Devon and Kirsty waving at her while Dusty jumpkicked a couple of attackers. Cursing under her breath, Niri ran to them, holstering her weapons.

"We are in _deep_ shit, guys!" she gasped as they took off again, "You're not gonna believe who's here in Rainbase!"

"Crocodile," Devon said immediately.

"Luffy," Kirsty said after him.

"Marines," Dusty said next in line.

Niri opened her mouth to talk, but decided not to, _I got a baaaaaaad feeling about this..._

As the four of them ran towards Rain Dinners, they saw Usopp, Nami, Luffy, Zolo, and Captain Smoker running ahead of them.

"Guys, do we really wanna do this?!" Dusty whimpered.

"Not like we have any choice...," Kirsty pulled out her sai and spun them around, "As long as we stick with Luffy, we should be okay,"

Niri looked at her nakama, then up ahead as they crossed the bridge to enter Rain Dinners, "I _really_ gotta bad feeling about this...,"

-Sometime later-

Niri's eye twitched as she sat down on a bench, arms folded across her chest. She, her nakama, Luffy, Usopp, Nami, Zolo, _and_ Smoker were now sitting in a large, strange-looking cage. They had been following Luffy into the Casino and the next thing they knew, they rounded a corner into a dead-end hallway, and fell into in a large hole. Now, they were here.

"...told ya I had a bad feeling about this,"

"A clever trap indeed...," Luffy said quietly, standing at the edge of the cage.

Usopp nodded, "It's no surprise that we fell for it," he agreed.

Dusty groaned and leaned on Devon's shoulder, "We screwed, ain't we?" she asked in a hushed voice, tears leaking from her eyes.

Devon and Kirsty looked at one another while Nami and Niri yelled at the others.

"Yeah, we're screwed,"

A loud yelping sound made the trio look ahead to see Smoker ram his jutte into Luffy's face, sending the Straw Hat to the floor, only to pin him with his weapon. Strangely, he was able to keep him down without much of a problem.

"Can't they just hold off on that?" Kirsty shook her head, "I don't know what's going on with those two, but this isn't the time for that,"

"The young lady's right...," a deep voice from across the room chuckled, "You all will die together soon enough. Why not get along in the mean time?"

Niri's hands went to her holsters, but stopped. When she had fallen into the pit, she had blacked out for a short time, and when she awoke, she was inside the cage, her guns confiscated. At first, she thought it was strange that the others weapons weren't confiscated, but realized that with the blades being melee weapons, her guns may have posed a bigger threat since the ammunition could go through the bar slots.

Devon rose to his feet, pulling out both swords while Kirsty held out her sai defensively. Smoker lifted his jutte off Luffy's back and slowly turned to the source of the voice, which was hidden by a large chair, it's back facing them.

"Crocodile...,"

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Uhm...wow. -scratches head- man, this chapter bugged the crap outta me when I was writing it the past few days. So many things tried, so little worked right...so, this is the final result. -bows- please, forgive me if it wasn't all actiony...I'll make up for it when the final battles in Alubarna come around -holds up notebook- i got the line-up thought of, and ish gonna be good. But for now, witness the drama of betrayal, and terror of the rogue Shichibukai!**

**On the next chapter of Desert Storm...**

**Dusty: We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna diiiiiiiiie!**

**Devon: So, this is Crocodile...**

**Niri: What the f-?! AXE?! VIVI?! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?**

**Crocodile: You're all a bunch of fools...**

**Rainbase: Crocodile's Utopia**

**Axe: Sorry, Vivi...but it ends here in Rainbase.**


	40. Rainbase: Crocodile's Utopia

**Rainbase: Crocodile's Utopia**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Devon took a seat on the bench in the cage, looking straight ahead at the large man who had risen from the seat across the room. Dusty 'eeped' and turned around as best she could on the bench, looking straight at the wall.

"Dusty, why are you facing the wall?" Kirsty asked in a whisper.

"Because, Shichibukai give me the creeps. Either by their names or looking at their photos," the kitsune shivered, "I don't wanna see him in person,"

"Well, little late for that," Nami cracked.

"So, our long-awaited host has appeared," Smoker growled.

Crocodile chuckled, "Oh-ho, the rumors about you being a wild dog are true, Smoker-kun. You've never thought of me as your ally. Although, of course, you were correct...," he approached the cage, smiling smugly, "Smoker, I think I'll have you die in an unfortunate accident. I'll inform the Government that you fought bravely against this pathetic Straw Hat pirate here," he glanced at Luffy.

"What the hell makes you think you can get away with this, you bastard?!" Niri stood alongside Smoker and gripped the cage bars tightly, "The Government's gonna catch wind of this, and they'll put you down for this!"

Crocodile laughed coldly, "You're so naive, my dear. What does a lowly pirate such as yourself know about the Government?"

"I know enough," Niri glared at him, "Before joining my crew, I was a Marine back in the East Blue! I was taught by great men and women before I got for a murder I didn't commit!"

Smoker glanced down at her, then back up at Crocodile, who was clearing enjoying Niri's rant.

"Just because you were a Marine before you were a pirate, you know more about the Government than me?" Crocodile leaned forward, "My dear, the World Government _trusts_ the Shichibukai. When I tell them what happened here in Alabasta and to poor Smoker-kun here...they'll believe it without a second thought,"

"OI! YOU!"

Niri, Smoker and Crocodile looked away to see Luffy holding onto the cage bars, snarling like a wild animal...before slumping to the floor, looking rather weak.

"F-f-fight...me...," he gasped.

"OI!" Usopp shouted at his captain, "How many times do I have to tell you not to touch the bars?!"

"Why?" Dusty looked at him, "What's wrong with them?"

Zolo shook his head, "You should've paid attention before...this cage is laced with Seastone, so that any Devil Fruit users inside, would be helpless to break out,"

Crocodile nodded, "Many of the Marine prisons in this world have these kind of cages so that they're criminals can't escape...," he looked down at Luffy's weakened form, "Straw Hat Luffy, I congratulate you on coming this far. I'll kill you properly in due time, so please, be patient. Our Guest of Honor has to arrive, and it'd be rude to kill you without them,"

"Guest...of Honor?" Nami blinked, not understanding what he had meant by that.

The rogue Shichibukai chuckled again, "I've already sent my partners to go and collect her. They should be here soon,"

-----

With a loud moan, another one of Baroque Works agents went down in a slump, a large gash across his chest. DJ spun around and sliced into the next pair that came at him from behind, cutting them down like weeds while Austin used his special gloves to send another couple flying into more of their comrades.

"Man, how many are there?" DJ panted as the two of them stood back to back (well, back to head, but anyway...), "We take down a dozen, and _two_ dozen pop up! Even I am getting wiped out by these guys...they're not strong, but damn their strength is in numbers...,"

Austin nodded, panting as he scanned the ever growing crowd around them. It wasn't looking good for either of them. The young one was running low on energy, and his arms were hurting like hell thanks to his attacks. At this rate, the two of them would be overtaken in just a few more minutes.

"Well...at least we'll go down fightin'," DJ murmured, gripping his sabre tightly, "Let's take down as many as-,"

Before the swordsman could finish his sentence, something happened to the crowd of agents. One by one, they all screamed as their bodies were suddenly cut into by an uknown source. Whatever was doing the damage to the enemy, DJ was impressed by the speed and Austin was a little shocked at the speed because he couldn't track it! Moments later, every single of the Baroque Works agents were down on the ground, either wounded, dead or unconcious.

Gawking, DJ and Austin looked at one another, unable to give a possible explanation about what had just happened.

A short distance away, Axe was keeping to the shadows of a large alleyway, wiping the blood off a couple of his tomahawks.

_Things have gone seriously downhill...not what I was planning **or** what I hoped for, but I think I can still make this work_ he thought as he cleaned his weapons. A loud burst of gunfire made Axe look up to the sky.

"_Geppou..._,"

Axe hopped up and instead of falling to the ground, he hopped onto the air and gained more height until he found himself on a rooftop. Using his speed and teachings from Rayo, Axe made his way to another part of Rainbase where the gunshots had come from. As he "flew" Axe saw a large bird crash onto a large building where two certain females were. He landed on the edge of the roof and walked over, hoisting his weapon over his shoulder.

Nico Robin and Vivi were looking at this strange-looking man in a white robe. He had very pale face (probably covered with white make-up) but he had two long, purple markings around his eyes and a sword at his side.

The man heeved, apparently out of breath, glaring at Miss All-Sunday, "You're a Devil Fruit user, aren't you?!"

Miss All-Sunday smiled and held out an arm, "Yes, I ate the _Hana Hana no Mi_, I can make any part of my body bloom like a flower," she said, waving her arm. She demonstrated her power as she did so, while numerous arms and hands sprouted from her real arm.

"Does that mean you can make more boobs come out?" Axe asked casually, walking up to them, "Cuz, that would be _hot_...,"

Vivi and the man in white looked up, finally taking notice of Axe.

"Axe!" Vivi smiled, but it disappeared quickly, "Be careful! This is Miss All-Sunday, the Vice-President of Baroque Works!"

Axe clicked his tongue and looked back at the fallen man, "So, what does it make this guy?"

"That's Pell," Miss All-Sunday snickered, "Supposedly the greatest warrior of Alabasta," she shook her head, "All they showed me was that they get worked up when they found out I killed Igaram,"

"WHO I SHALL AVENGE RIGHT NOW!" Pell roared, rising to his feet and pulling out his blade.

Axe glanced at Nico Robin, who shook her head and stayed back as Pell rushed her.

The Vice-President of Baroque Works giggled and held out an arm, "You still don't understand..._Seis Fleur!_"

Axe and Vivi watched in amazement as four arms sprouted from Pell's body and two arms from the rooftop. Pell was immobilized immediately as the two lower arms grabbed his legs, two arms on his back grabbed his arms and bent him backward, while the final two arms that rested on his shoulders grabbed his chin and pulled backward slightly.

_So...that's very interesting_ Axe crossed his arms, not making an advance to help Pell.

"Power...speed...when facing me, they mean _nothing_," Miss All-Sunday smiled and pressed her hand ontop of the upper two hands, then pushed down hard until a loud cracking sound was heard and Pell cried out in pain, his mouth open wide, "_CLUTCH!_"

Vivi stared in horror, "It...can't be...,"

"Well, shall we go?"

The Princess looked up to see the Vice-President walking towards her and decided to take refuge behind Axe.

"The Boss and your nakama are waiting for you, Princess...in a cage at Rain Dinners," the tall woman said with a sly smile.

"Axe...do something," Vivi hissed in his ear.

"I am, Vivi...,"

In a fluid motion, Axe sidestepped Vivi and came up behind her, taking her into a strong hold. Surprised by his actions, Vivi looked over his shoulder, looking shocked.

"Axe?!"

"I'm sorry, Vivi...but this all ends here in Rainbase. Now, c'mon...we can't keep him waiting,"

As the two Devil Fruit users walked away, a tall figure in a cloak, wearing a strange bird-faced mask stood on a nearby rooftop, hidden by the shadows. The figure watched the trio take their leave towards Rain Dinners and smiled behind it's mask.

-----

"CROCODILE!!!!!!!!!"

The large, one-handed man looked up from his lovely meal next to the prison cage and smiled as he took a glance at the people that stood at the top of the stairs of his lair. Miss All-Sunday, Princess Vivi, and Axe looked down at him, Axe holding onto Vivi's arm.

"VIVI!" Nami, Usopp, Dusty, Kirsty and Luffy yelled at once.

"AXE?! WHAT THE HELL?!" Niri and Devon shouted angrily.

Smoker remained silent as his cigar slowly receded into ashes while Zolo watched calmly, hands on his katana.

Crocodile smiled and held out his arms, "Welcome, Princess of Alabasta, Vivi. Or rather, Miss Wednesday. You've done an admirable job of slipping through the hands of our assassins...," he glanced at Axe, "But I think you slipped up in a whole new way,"

Vivi pulled her arm free of Axe's grip, glaring down at Crocodile, "I'd come to you, no matter where you'd hide...because I'd come to see you die! Mr 0, if you hadn't stepped foot in my country...," she took off into a dash , spinning her strange peacock string weapon, "...Alabasta would've been at peace!" she screamed.

Everyone watched as Vivi got closer and closer to the Shichibukai. Miss All-Sunday chuckled while Smoker took a puff of his cigar.

"It's futile...," he growled.

_"Kujaki String Slasher!"_ Vivi jumped into the air and thrusted her weapon at Crocodile's neck. The strange weapon made contact and severed the Shichibukai's head clean off. But the strange thing was, that as she landed on the table, Crocodile's body didn't fall over. It didn't even bleed! Everyone watched in silence as grains of sand fell from Crocodile's headless body before the body itself _poofed_ into a cloud of dirt and sand.

"Satisified?" Crocodile's cruel voice asked as the sand flew by Vivi's face and began to gather behind her, "Being from this country, you should know that I have the ability of the _Suna Suna no Mi...,_"

The Shichibukai appeared in full form once again, his hook arm holding Vivi around the waist while his normal hand clamped over her mouth. He chuckled and leaned inward, "Shall I turn you into a mummy?" he whispered darkly.

"He's a Sandman!" Dusty and Usopp shouted at the same time.

"OI! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Luffy screamed, "I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!"

Crocodile chuckled as he shoved Vivi into a large chair, "Take a seat...it's time to start the party. Am I right, Miss All-Sunday?" he asked his Vice-President as Axe secured Vivi to the chair.

Nico Robin pulled out a pocket-watch and flipped it open, "It's past 12...Operation Utopia has commenced, Mr 0,"

"Operation Utopia?" Luffy blinked, "What's that?"

Crocodile let out a loud, cold laugh that seemed to last forever while the others watched on. As soon as he had his fill, Crocodile looked down at Vivi, "It is this pathetic Desert Kingdom that will die, Miss Wednesday. This blind love for Alabasta will be the very thing that cosigns it to oblivion! Struggling between life and death, the people of this country will be enveloped in eternal darkness...," he smiled widely, "Operation Utopia has begun!"

_Yeah..._ Axe straightened his hat, ignoring the hateful and confused looks of his nakama nearby, _But it will end very soon, Crocodile. Vivi will have her homeland, and I'll have your head!_

-----

Outside the casino, the figure in a large cloak stood ontop of the giant crocodile statue, looking out at both the city of Rainbase, and at the desert surrounding it. The man behind the bird-face mask stood there as the wind picked up and blew his cloak around, flapping at his body.

"That smell...that's the smell of war. There are men here who think that _they _can have this glorius desert as their own...but as the dust settles, I'll take it for myself! The Revolution has come to Alabasta!"

The man laughed loudly, but was drowned out by the wind and the noise of the city. As his laughter died down, he crossed his arms and a thoughtful look came to his eyes.

"I wonder...if _he_ will come?"

-----

Back in the secret room of Baroque Works' HQ, the whole group of captives stared in horror (save for Smoker) at what Crocodile had just revealed to them. He had sent his Frontier Agents to destroy Nanohana, and in doing so, he would persuade both the Rebel Army and the Royal Army of Alabasta to go into a full-out war. What would be left of the country...would be death, tragedy and a new ruler.

A ruler named Sir Crocodile, a Shichibukai of the World Government. Alabasta would no longer be the peaceful Desert Kingdom, full of oases and other sights...it would be a new sovereign, built on the bloodshed of those decieved by the former pirate. This sovereign would be a utopia...

_His_ Utopia.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Okay, that's that chapter. First off, I hope this was good, if not or if it was confusing, I do apologize. Secondly, that masked man? No, he's NOT part of Axe's old crew, as you may have figured out, but he's a part of the Revolutionaries...and he belongs to Shidyk D. Shade/Rayo Verrani, one of those names, LOL. ****I hope I captured him right, and if I goofed with him in this setting, I do apologize again.**

**On the next chapter of Desert Storm...**

**Niri: Axe, what the hell are you doing?!**

**Axe: Shut up, Niri...what I'm doing is best for everyone...**

**Niri: BULLCRAP!**

**Crocodile: You can either come with us, or try to save your friends, Vivi...though, you have slim chances on both scenarios.**

**Usopp: AAH! BIG ASS GATOR!!**

**Rainbase: The Saviors Arrive, Knight and Prince!**

**Axe: So many problems...so little time to fix them all.**


	41. Rainbase: The Saviors Arrive!

**Rainbase: The Saviors Arrive, Knight and Prince!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"YOU SONOFABITCH! YOU BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Niri glared at her friend/captain as she held onto his vest tightly. Axe looked down at her hands, then slowly back at her, taking her hands.

"Niri...what I have done...what I am doing...is for the best for everyone," he said quietly, "I don't expect you to understand just yet,"

"Best..._best_?! BULLCRAP!" Niri snapped at him, "WE MADE IT ALL THE WAY FROM WHISKEY PEAK AND NOW WE GONNA DIE IN THIS CAGE! WHY THE HELL CAN'T YOU JUST KICK THAT BASTARDS ASS?!" she screamed, pointing to Crocodile, who was now taunting Vivi, who was on the floor, hands tied behind her back.

The Shichibukai chuckled as he turned and walked by the cage, Nico Robin at his side.

"He's a smart boy, my dear...he's knows when to side with the right people,"

Axe nodded, "Got that right, Sir Crocodile...don't you see Niri? Sometimes, battles can't be won with strength alone. As some say '_The Sly Eagle Hides His Claws'_,"

Niri's hands went limp and Axe pulled away from her, walking a short ways away from the cage, picking up his weapon. Slowly, she stepped away from the cage and plopped down on the bench between Kirsty and Smoker, eyes wide.

"Sonofabitch...,"

Kirsty looked at her, eyebrows raised, "Niri...? You okay?"

The former Marine sat there, that phrase running through her head over and over again. She was so deep in her thoughts, she didn't even notice the world outside her. In that world, Crocodile had just dropped the key to the cage down a trapdoor, laughing cruelly as he did so.

Dusty, Usopp, and Devon leaned forward, trying to get a look through the trapdoor.

"Anyone see it?"

"How deep is the hole?"

"What's down there, anyway?"

Crocodile chuckled, "The Bananawani Den...,"

Dusty's ears twitched, "Banana...wani?"

"Uh...," Devon slowly tapped her shoulder and she turned to see a _huge_ crocodile swim by a nearby window. The kitsune's jaw dropped to the floor...soon followed by her hitting the floor herself.

Devon stared at the huge beasts outside the window and looked down through the trapdoor to see another one walk into view and swallow the key easily in one bite.

"Well, we're fucked. Nice knowin' everyone,"

Axe walked over to the hole and knelt down in front of it, staring down at the Bananwani. As he knelt there, Vivi watched as he slowly pulled out a large tomahawk from his vest. He glanced up at her and winked.

He stood up and sighed, "Uh...if the key's down there, how am I gonna get my crew out of there?" he asked slowly.

"Yes, about that...," Crocodile chuckled, "I'm afraid that there's been a change in plans,"

_Oh I bet there has!_ Axe thought as he turned around, ready to throw his weapon at Crocodile's head. He knew that it wouldn't work, but he figured it would be enough to buy some time. However, what he hadn't figured on was Crocodile turning into sand and thrusting his golden hook into the one spot that was vulnerable on his whole body.

Axe let out a scream as the gold hook lodged itself into the half-healed wound that he had gotten from Shidyk on Drum Island. Crocodile snickered coldly as Axe's blood curved around his attachment.

"A smart man doesn't show off a potential weak spot," the Shichibukai shook his head, "Rookie,"

_Okay..._ Axe winced as Crocodile jerked his hook away, re-opening his wound, _Note to self...first, don't show off battle wounds...second, have Kirsty use her gift the next chance I get..._

The young captain fell to a knee, holding his wound, feeling the blood ooze between his fingers.

Kirsty slapped herself in the face, "It wasn't fully healed yet...baka...,"

"You honestly thought I'd let you and your crew live, Axe?" Crocodile wiped his hook clean, "Anyone who knows my secret and does not have pure loyalty to me is a threat to my Utopia...Mugiwara and the Princess are nuisances...but you...you knew everything that I had planned for this country! Even when you stepped down those stairs, interrupting our meeting, I knew I'd have to kill you. I just had to pick my moment...you still had a use to me, and since you fulfilled it," he glanced at Vivi, "I'm afraid our partnership ends here!"

The large man planted a shoe on Axe's shoulder and looked down on the wounded young man. He chuckled and gave Axe a slight nod, "To the depths...,".

With that, Crocodile shoved hard against Axe's body and sent the captain down into the trapdoor. Everyone in the cage, as well as Vivi and Robin watched as Axe fell into the den of Bananawani. As he fell, Axe looked down at the oncoming floor and rolled his eyes, "Ah...shit...,"

He never hit the floor because the same Bananawani that ate the cage key noticed him and lunged upward, mouth wide open. His nakama watched in horror as the giant crocodile closed it's mighty jaws around their captain.

"AXE!"

-----

_Rain Dinner's Casino...odd place for an evil man who's screwing these people over to be based. Then again, it's better than the stereotypical evil lair with many armed guards..._

A lone figure in white made it's way to the bridge that connected Rain Dinners to the rest of Rainbase, it's white cloak fluttering behind while it's face was protected from the harsh desert environment.

Casually, the figure crossed the bridge and entered the casino, his senses being assaulted by the loud bells, whistles and bright lights of the games. Smiling under the half-mask, the figure took a seat at a nearby blackjack table and watched as a group of people tried their luck against the house.

"Look, it's Crocodile-san!"

"It is! How wonderful!"

"It really is him!"

"He never shows his face in the casino!"

The figure in white looked over his shoulder to see everyone else in the casino waving at a tall, broad-shouldered man in a green coat with a golden hook on his left hand. He watched as Crocodile walked along the red carpet, heading for the casino's entrance/exit, followed by a beautiful young woman in white.

_Alright...Sanji's call worked. Now, just gotta wait for Phase 2_ the figure wandered over to a vacant slot machine and inserted a few Beli coins into it, deciding to play as he waited. He didn't have to wait long, because soon after he sat down, a loud crumbling sound was heard and the foundation shook a little.

Again, he grinned as someone plopped down beside him, taking a drag of a cigerette as he pulled down the slot machine lever.

"They running around?"

"Yeah...,"

"Big guy taken the bait?"

"Obviously...,"

"Ah...got any more money on you, I'm broke?"

The one in white was slapped upside the head.

"OW!"

The two of them sat there calmly, playing their games while everyone in the casino gathered around them, staring at the now destroyed stone bridge that lead to Rainbase outside. One of the people to notice this was a figure in a blue sari. As it rushed past them, the two of them heard it's soft spoken words.

"...with the bridge like that, I can't get outside!"

The smoking player grinned, "It's not that you can't get _out_...,"

The white-clad man nodded, "...it's so that Baroque Works can't get back _in_," he finished.

"Everything's going according to plan. Chopper and Azu are running around the city as decoys...,"

"..and since the rebellion has started," the man in white paused as the two of them rose from their seats, "We'd better get moving,"

The figure in the blue sari turned and let go of the fabric that hid her face. It was Princess Vivi. She looked like she had been roughed up, with the smudges, bruises and the blood running down the side of her face.

Vivi smiled at the sight of them as the white clad man pulled down his own mask.

"Sanji-san! DJ-san!"

Sanji grinned and adjusted his pair of yellow sunglasses that he wore, "Just show us where to go, Princess,"

DJ nodded as he pulled his mask back on, "Faster the better,"

-----

_I never thought I'd die this way...trapped in a cage with a baka pirate, his nakama, a chronic smoker of a Marine Captain, and my own nakama...guess it's the way I'm meant to go...I just hope Austin will have someone watch out for him while I'm gone_

Devon laid back on the bench, watching silently as one of the huge Bananawani rammed the cage, antoganized by Nami and Dusty. Before he left them to die, Crocodile had let the beast in as the room began filling up with lakewater. He looked around the cage: Zolo was being quiet, Dusty and Nami were trying to get the crocodile pissed off more, Usopp was shaking Luffy (who looked drained) around, Smoker was sitting cross-legged on the bench, and Kirsty was trying to get Niri (who was freaking out and screaming loudly at the sight of the giant beast) to calm down.

"Niri, snap outta it!"

"GET IT AWAY, GET IT AWAY, GET IT AWAY!"

Smoker glanced at Niri out of the corner of his eye and shook his head, "_She_ was a Marine?"

Kirsty glared at him, "Everyone gets terrified at things at some point in their lives, pal! Why the hell are you so calm anyway?"

"YEAH! THINK OF A WAY TO GET US OUTTA HERE!" Usopp, Dusty, and Luffy screamed at the smoking Captain.

Smoker looked up at them and crossed his arms, "How much do you all know about Crocodile's objectives?"

That made the others become quiet.

"That woman," Smoker continued, "...has been wanted by the World Government for 20 years. The bounty on her head is over 70,000,000,"

"70,000,000?!" Usopp gawked at him, "S-s-s-s-s-so what?"

"That's almost as much as Crocodile...," Nami breathed.

"Damn, not even my old Oyabun had _that_ much on his head," Dusty shook her head.

"I'm surprised that that..._boy_ was even pretending to work with them. From what I heard about him, he hates Shichibukai and the World Government with a passion,"

Niri slowly looked over her shoulder, "You talking about Axe?" she asked quietly.

"The dumbass punk that got eaten, yes," Smoker nodded and took a drag of his cigars, "From what I've heard, he's taken any and every chance he's had to fuck with the Government...because of that, he has a bounty over 100,000,000 on his head. Well," he glanced at the Bananawani, "He _had_ a bounty that high,"

Everyone stared at him.

"OVER 100,000,000 BELI?!"

Smoker exhaled, "At _least_...that much. He's done some damage to some outposts in the Grand Line, but for some reason, they couldn't catch this kid...,"

"Wait a minute!" Dusty shoved Luffy away, nearly making the Straw Hat fall into the rising water, "He's been in the Grand Line before?!"

Smoker nodded, "Yeah...,"

Dusty, Devon, Kirsty and Niri looked at one another.

"That dumbass lied to us!"

"He said he never been here before!"

"Sonofabitch!"

_Axe..._ Niri closed her eyes and scooted to the far corner of the cage, as far as she could get away from the Bananawani, _What have you done? I've kept my tongue still about you coming back, but I never knew you had a bounty **that** high..._

The conversation was broken up by the Bananwani roaring again, making Niri curl up into a tight ball, the tears coming back to her.

"_Never make any noise while enjoying your meal..._"

"_Don't ruin the beautiful music with your hateful cries..._"

The Bananawani suddenly stopped roaring and everyone watched as the back of the crocodile was stretching upward towards the ceiling while the beast itself was pushed off the ground with such force, it's eyes were wide.

Standing directly under the rising crocodile, were two figures. One had it's long leg raised high into the air, while the second one held a long sword high above his head. The crocodile flew to the other side of the room, hacking up a huge slab of stone in the process. Everyone stared at the pair while the water slushed around the floor, rising to halfway up their legs.

The two of them lowered their weapons and turned to the caged visitors.

"Hey there...," Sanji tapped his cigarette.

DJ held his sabre over his shoulder, "Did we keep you waiting?"

Nami sighed, "Saved...,"

"BAKAS! GO AND FIND THE DAMN KEY ALREADY!" Zolo and Devon screamed at them while more and more Bananawani appeared in the room through false walls and trapdoors.

DJ and Sanji looked at them all rather calmly.

"Look at 'em all coming at us...,"

"That's kind of rude, ganging up on two guys,"

Sanji raised his foot high into the air again while DJ raised his sabre.

"Any shitheads who are rude enough to attack a lady, deserves to get some table manners beat into them," Sanji growled, glaring at the oncoming crocs.

"Take out the third one that just entered the room...,"

Dusty looked over her shoulder at Smoker, "Why?"

The Captain opened his eyes, "Are you morons deaf? It's got the same growl as the one that ate your captain and the damn key!"

Usopp, Luffy, and Dusty looked at the horde of Crocodiles and listened for a good while. After a bit, they all slumped.

"I can't really tell,"

"Me either,"

"They all sound the same to me,"

Luckily for them, Sanji just had to remember what Smoker had just said. With a quick, but powerful kick to the belly of the beast, it hurled up a large, perfectly round, white orb. Everyone stared at it for a bit.

"THAT'S NOT THE KEY!"

"BAKA LOVE-COOK!"

-----

Meanwhile, out in the city, Chopper and Azu rested in an alleyway, panting heavily for breath after their close capture/execution from Crocodile. The orange haired martial artist unhooked his jug and took a swig, then held it out to the reindeer.

"Saki?"

"No," Chopper shook his head, "Alcohol can do much damage to your body,"

"Meh," Azu shrugged before taking another swig, "Okay, so we bought the others time to escape, so now what do we do?"

Chopper hopped to his feet and looked around, "We're going to need a way to escape the city...and you can't do it with your wagon, and we can't do it with Eyelashes alone-,"

"Who?"

"Eyelashes," Chopper waved idly at him, "A perverted camel we've been using since we split up back at the Green City,"

"Ah," Azu looked up at the sky, watching as the sun began to set, giving the sky a beautiful orangish/red color, "Well, we don't have much time...according to her, we gotta get a ride _pronto_...,"

-----

"DUSTY-CHAN!"

As soon as the teenage kitsune left the cage, she was picked up and spun around by DJ while the others stepped out of the cage. They had managed to escape thanks to a reluctant, but quickly persuaded Mr 3, who had made a _Doru Doru_ Ball around himself to protect himself from being digested in the Bananawani's belly. The cage's key was attached to the ball, but he had thrown it into the company of three more crocodiles. All had seem lost, but Sanji managed to persuade him into using his _Doru Doru_ powers to make a copy of the key (with a few kicks upside his head).

Now, the entire group was free of the cage, but their problems weren't over with yet, because the room was still filling up with water, and their friend was still no where to be seen.

"AXE!" Niri cupped her hands over he mouth, "AXE! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME IN ONE OF THOSE THINGS, LET US KNOW YOU DAMN BAKA!"

Zolo looked at the others, "Why does she still think that he's still alive?"

DJ shrugged and jerked a thumb to the knocked out form of Mr 3 nearby, "Maybe because he was in one too and he's okay?"

Kirsty opened her mouth to say something, but she never had the chance to get it out because an ear piercing roar from a nearby Bananawani made everyone turn to see the crocodile writhe around in pain. A brief glint of light appeared and seconds later, a huge gash appeared in the gator's side, letting it's blood flow and mix with the water.

They all watched as Axe stumbled out of the monster's belly, covered with blood, and something that smelled horrible.

"AXE!"

Niri and Kirsty ran over to him, but as they got close, they stopped in their tracks and held their noses in disgust. Axe shook his head, sending the monster's bodily goo flying. He turned and looked at the hole he had made, "Least I didn't come out the back door...,"

"No, but I think you might've cut into something that relates to the back door," Kirsty gagged, "If the Bananawani's anatomy is anything like a human's, you might've cut apart a lower region of it's digestive system...,"

Axe looked at her, then down at his body.

"Son of a mother-,"

A loud cracking sound made Axe stop his curse and everyone watched as the walls around them broke apart, allowing even more water to flow into the room. Axe groaned and looked at the others while they began to panic.

"HANG ON TO SOMETHING!" he yelled just before they were all hit with a strong blast of water, sending them straight into the depths of the lake.

-----

"Looks like I made it just in time...,"

Chizuru tossed away her hat and sari after reaching the end of the lake around Rain Dinners while the sunset in the distance. She stood there for a short time and watched as a large collection of bubbles suddenly appeared on the water's surface. Taking a deep breath and pinching her nose, Chizuru dove into the lake.

She didn't stay under long because a few moments later, she, as well as the rest of her nakama and Luffy, along with his own nakama, surfaced, gasping for air as they reached out for the edge of the lake. What shocked her a little bit, was that Zolo and Niri had risen out of the lake, holding onto a large Marine.

"Chiz...," Axe coughed out the water he had swallowed, "Where the hell you been? How'd you know where to find us?"

"Don't worry about it," Chizuru patted him on the head as he dragged his weapon out of the water and onto the shore, "I would've had an easier time getting you out, if you had just let go of that thing,"

Axe shook his head, "No way in hell am I leaving this behind," he pulled his stone blade close to him, "This is a gift from my big bro, and it's staying with me, no matter what!"

-----

"ACHOO!"

Rayo sniffed and wiped his nose, "Dammit...I thought I had this cold taken care of!"

-----

"Man, I cannot _believe_ this!"

"_You_ can't believe it? Neither can I! Niri, why the hell did you and Zolo save Smoker back there?"

"Zolo did it 'cuz Luffy told him too...I have my own reasons for doing it,"

"Like what?"

"Nunya damn business...,"

Both groups of pirates, after being spared by Smoker (which surprised them all), had made a dash to the east, determined to get to Alubarna to stop the rebellion. The only problem was, it was a long journey across both the desert and the Sandora River, and they had no transportation whatsoever.

"How the hell are we gonna get there? We have no horses, and the Marines are everywhere in this city,"

"Don't worry, guys, our ride is coming...in fact," Chizuru stopped running and pointed ahead, "It's here!"

Everyone stopped running as something very large and red scuttled into view. Chopper, Azu, and Austin waved at them all as the huge creature scuttled closer and closer.

Usopp's eyes bugged out, "A crab?!"

"It's a Moving Crab!" Vivi cried happily.

"C'mon guys!" Azu yelled down at them as the crab lowered a huge claw down for them, "We don't have all damn day!"

"Got that straight...," Axe muttered as he jumped off the sand and landed on the crab's back, startling everyone on the the crustacean's body, "We gotta hurry if we wanna keep a full-scale war from being waged,"

Kirsty turned to Niri as they were lifted into the air on the claw, "How did he...?"

"Don't ask me, I dunno...," Niri shook her head, "Just...don't ask me,"

"Well, can we ask him about what Smoker said back there? About him and his first trip out?!" Devon hissed.

Niri shook her head again, "Normally, I'd say yes, but we don't have the time for it, and this isn't the right place. If we want to stop Crocodile, we can't be fighting amongst ourselves or bringing up past topics,"

"Eh? What's going on?" Azu looked at them as the Moving Crab began to move again at a high speed.

DJ shrugged, "Beats the hell outta me...,"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Hearing Vivi scream, everyone turned to see her flying back the way they came, a familiar gold hook wrapped around her waist.

"Oi! Chopper! Stop the crab!" Zolo ordered.

Chopper nodded and pulled on the rope reins, making the Moving Crab stop almost instantly. Luffy snapped his head back and glared as Vivi was being pulled back into the distance.

"It's him...!" he growled before stretching both arms outward.

Before anyone could stop him, Luffy caught the hook and rocketed into the distance. Quickly, he managed to free Vivi from the hook and throw her back to the others.

Axe got to his feet, gripping his large axe, "LUFFY! YOU IDIOT!"

"YOU GUYS GO ON AHEAD!" the Straw Hat yelled as he flew, "I'LL BE OKAY!"

"That damn moron," Axe strapped his weapon onto his back, "I gotta go help him...,"

But before Axe could jump off the crab, Luffy shouted at them again after landing on the desert floor.

"Make sure you get her there safely! I'm counting on you!"

"Baka...," Zolo turned around, "Oi! Chopper! Go straight ahead, to Alubarna! Don't stop for anything!"

Chopper nodded and turned back in his seat, pulling on the reins, "Got it!"

As the Moving Crab began scuttling again, Axe looked on in the distance as two dark figures approached Luffy. While Usopp and the girls yelled at Zolo for his decision, Axe couldn't help but grin at the situation.

_Good luck, Mugiwara...if Fate continues to favor you, then we'll meet again in Alubarna_ he gave a small salute as the three figures soon disappeared over the horizon, _I'm sorry this thing happened to you all...but I swear to you that no matter what happens from here on out, we'll get Vivi back home and stop this thing!_

As the Moving Crab practically soared across the desert sands, the cloaked figure with a bird mask watched them leave from a rock formation in the distance. He looked at the Moving Crab, then he looked back at the Straw Hat with Crocodile on the opposite side of the desert.

"It's begun...," he grinned behind his mask, "The Royal Army from Alubarna, the Rebel Army from all over Alabasta, Baroque Works from a rogue Shichibukai, and a bunch of pirates with the Princess of Alabasta herself...this will be _very_ entertaining to watch,"

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Okay, that's that, folks...now, I know it's not what some of ya'll hoped, what with the giant crocs and stuff, but for some reason, I couldn't do very much action with this...I do apologize. But, to make up for it, the final battles in Alubarna are coming up and then, the action will stack up! Ja ne, folks!**

**On the next chapter of Desert Storm:**

**Axe: This is it, everyone! We've come this far, we cannot fail now! Vivi's depending on us!**

**All: AYE!**

**Niri: The wage of war...I've always heard about it...but never seen it.**

**Devon: You, the people who have the blood of the innocent on you...Judgement has come for you!**

**Alurbarna: Meet the Enemy at the Gates!**

**Vivi: Everyone, thank you...**

**Kirsty: Don't worry, Vivi, I won't let anything happen to you!**


	42. Alubarna: Meet the Enemy at the Gates!

**Alubarna: Meet the Enemy at the Gates!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Night had fallen sometime as the large group of pirates rode the giant Moving Crab along the desert dunes. Chopper introduced them to him as Scissors, an old friend of Eyelashes, the Mugiwara's camel companion, who were both perverts. But that wasn't the main problem at the moment...

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THIS DAMN CRAB CAN'T CROSS THE RIVER?!"

Vivi shrank a bit at Usopp's scream, "Moving Crabs only live in the desert...they can't stand the water,"

Niri, Kirsty and Dusty facefaulted, "You gotta be _kidding_...,"

Vivi shrugged, smiling sheepishly, "Sorry,"

"Don't worry...we'll figure something out,"

The four girls turned to look at Axe who was running his hand along the edge of the head of the giant axe he carried.

"The only thing we have to worry about now is crossing the Sandora River...," he said quietly, not looking up, "Once that's done, we can worry about Alubarna and the armies. Now," he became still and glanced up through his bangs, "Any idea?"

Usopp reached into his robes and pulled out a rolled up parchment, "Look at this," he pressed it flat against Scissors' back, and traced the large outline of the Sandora with his finger, "Evern if we _do_ cross the river, there's still ten kilometers of desert to cross! Even _if_ this Crab gets to the other side of the shore, are we just gonna run the rest of the way?!"

Nami shrugged, "I guess so...,"

"But we can't! We'll never make it!" Usopp cried panicking.

"Crap...oi, there's the river! I can see it from here!"

Everyone turned to see Sanji pointing ahead of them. Axe squinted and moments later, he could also see the reflective surface of the river.

"Guys...we need a plan here...we have a good handful of Devil Fruit users here and with them being Hammers...," Axe trailed off, "It won't be pretty,"

Nami stood up and tapped on the Moving Crab's back, "Please do something, Scissors-kun!" she pleaded.

"That's it!"

Kirsty and Dusty turned to Chopper, who had just shot to his feet.

"Scissors loves dancer girls!" the reindeer cried happily.

Almost immediately, Niri, Dusty, Nami, and Chizuru whipped off their _saris_, revealing their dancing girl outfits. Kirsty was too busy staring at them shocked, she didn't realize she wasn't wearing her own _sari_ until a few moments later. Looking down, she saw her exposed belly and yelped.

"What the hell?!"

Azu grinned as he folded the article of clothing, "Hey, when in Alabasta...,"

Kirsty rammed her foot hard between his legs, making the Drunken Fist master go down, holding his groin. Devon shook his head, "That's what you get...," he murmured as the Moving Crab suddenly sped up. Looking behind him, he saw that the Crab's eyes were now turned around, looking at the girls with a perverted look.

"YOSH!" Axe gave a thumbs up, "Ero power! Niri, your rack comes in handy and saves the day again!"

Niri mimicked Kirsty's movement and kicked her captain in the groin, sending him to his knees. Axe wheezed and slowly looked at Azu, who was coughing in pain.

"Was...it...,"

"Worth it?" Axe nodded, "Hell yeah,"

Usopp fell onto the Crab's back as it sped through the desert, "And...how does this solve our problem?!"

"Honestly, I dunno," Devon shook his head, "Pray to whatever god you worship and hope for good fortune,"

"Everyone...," Axe gripped the strange fur covering that covered Scissors' back, "HANG ON TO SOMETHING!"

Every single person and animal on Scissors' back braced themselves for the worst as the water came closer and closer. As soon as the crab hit the water, everyone shut their eyes tightly, but as they noticed the absence of cold water and the still steady pace of speed, they opened their eyes to see that Scissors was still going fast, practically soaring over the water's surface.

"YEAH!" Usopp and Dusty hugged each other and bounced around while some of the other females of Axe's crew fell over, faces white as sheets, "WE MADE IT! WAY TO GO SCISSORS!"

The two of them cheered the crab on, feeling good vibes all around...until the crab started to slow down and go deeper and deeper into the water.

"Are we sinking?"

"Is _he_ sinking?"

"HE _is_ sinking!"

"WE'RE SINKING!" Usopp and Dusty screamed at the top of their lungs.

Both Devon and his little brother slapped themselves in the faces.

_Oy vey..._

-----

"Man, we got lucky...,"

"I know...Niri, giddyap!"

"Dusty, I swear, if you keep treating me like a damn water-horse, I'm gonna dump you into the river with DJ!"

"DJ-KUN!"

"PLEASE, DON'T NIRI-CHAN!"

Devon shook his head as he followed the now wading group of pirates through the deep waters of the Sandora. Axe was being carried by Chizuru (who could surprisingly hold him), Dusty and DJ were laid on Niri's back (again, one who had surprising strength at the time), and Kirsty was on his back while his little brother was carried by Vivi. He glanced at Zolo, who was carrying Chopper at time and couldn't help but grin.

"You okay up there?" the swordsman asked, turning his attention back to the shore, "Kirsty?"

"Yes, I am, thank you," Kirsty whispered, "Just...don't...let me go,"

"I know you got a thing being a Hammer, but what's up with you?"

"Bad experience as a kid...my sister and I nearly drowned shortly after eating our own Fruits,"

_She has her own Fruit?_ Devon bit his tongue, _I think I heard her talking about it before...but I don't remember..._

"So, Vivi, how far is it to the other shore?" he heard Usopp ask.

"About 50 kilometers," the Princess replied.

Usopp let out a strange squawk, "50 k-k-kilometers?! We can't swim that far!"

"Uh...Vivi...besides the Dugongs, what other things live in the Sandora?"

Vivi turned to Axe who was staring at something in the water. The surface looked like it was being pushed upward and outward by some great force from below. The answer soon came in the form in that of a gigantic, gray fish that towered over them like a giant.

The Princess screamed, "It's a Rare Sandora Catfish! The reasons they call it rare because hardly anyone sees one!"

"SAVE THE NATURE SPECIAL!" Usopp screamed as he started paddling frantically toward the other show, "SWIM LIKE HELL!"

"Vivi, what's the problem?!" Niri yelled as she tried moving ahead with the two Devil Fruit users on her back, "I KNOW IT'S BIG BUT-,"

"IT'S FAVORITE FOOD IS PEOPLE!" Vivi shrieked, "_PEOPLE!_"

"SAY THAT PART _FIRST!_" Usopp yelled as he sped past them both.

The large group of people yelled and screamed as they tried to get away from the huge fish, but it still advanced on them. Niri shook her head, "I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die!"

Suddenly, the cries of the catfish stopped and the sound of muffled gurgles made the group stop and turn around. The Rare Sandora Catfish had stopped chasing them and now looked like it was in a lot of pain.

"What's wrong with it?" Devon asked, spitting some river water out of his mouth.

Axe shrugged, "Maybe it ate someone who didn't agree with it?" he asked, earning a glare from Vivi, "Hey, if we're lucky, it was a member of Baroque Works!"

Everyone watched as the Catfish suddenly flew upward into the air. In the moonlight, they all could see creatures around the Catfish's body, which was riddled with large bruises. As the Catfish landed back in the water, the creatures that surrounded the giganto appeared on the surface, flexing their fins and making some kind of victory screech.

"Are those...?"

"KUNG FU DUGONGS!"

"Not just them! Look!"

A large, familiar form appeared on the Catfish's back, holding it's meaty red arms in the air victoriously, and a large grin on it's face and a large object strapped to it's back.

"Now, is there anyone who _doesn't_ like their seafood tenderized?"

Niri nearly dropped her passengers as something popped out of the water in front of her. She looked down, and this time, she _did_ drop her passengers as she wrapped her arms around her adorable comrade.

"PINGU AND HERMAN ARE HERE! PINGU!!" she squealed, hugging the penguin tightly.

Pingu honked and tapped Niri's shoulder with one fin and pointed behind her with another. She turned around to see two sets of bubbles hitting the river's surface.

"Oops...oi, Herman! Need some help here!"

-----

After the joyous reunions of nakama and Dugong friends, everyone was given a free ride on the Catfish's back, the Catfish being pulled by the Dugongs.

"Man, your timing was _perfect_!" Niri hugged Herman's arm with a smile, "How'd you know where to find us? Why aren't you with the ships?"

Herman rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Well, the strangest thing. I was making dinner for Pingu, because you told me to watch him, and then I heard splashing outside. I ran out to see Pingu swimming alongside the Dugongs. I yelled after him, but he kept going. For some reason, I was compelled to follow him and his 'disciples', so I did...," he shrugged, "I wasn't gonna have Niri pissed at me for not watching out for him...,"

Niri giggled and hugged the little penguin, "I missed you so much! We saw so much cool stuff, and saw some messed up stuff too!"

"I'm...glad _she's_ happy...,"

"Why...Niri-chan...why?"

Herman's eyes twisted around to see Dusty and DJ laying next to each other, soaked to the bone and panting for precious air.

"Herman, what is that?"

The Fish-Man's eyes turned around again and looked on as Niri pointed to the large object he was carrying. It was a long, wooden box that was tightly sealed and was made ready for carrying on one's back, namely Herman's. Said Fish-Man chuckled and removed the top of the box, "Before I left, I had a feeling I'd need to give these to some of you, so I brought what I could grab...also, Niri, I've made you a special something,"

"Oh?"

Everyone of his nakama, save Dusty and DJ leaned forward and looked at the contents of the box. Devon and Niri exchanged grins while Kirsty rifled through the box.

"Nice going, Herman! Thank you!"

"No problem...so, what's happened while I stayed aboard the ship?"

-----

"...and that's it," Axe finished as they landed on the other side of the Sandora river.

Herman shook his head, "Wow...so, you worked with our enemy for awhile? Why?"

"Like I explained before, I did that to get some intel on Crocodile's objective, see the faces of his subordinates, and maybe try and take him down...," Axe reached down to the now fully healed spot on his body (thanks to Kirsty), "But...I guess I wasn't in the right shape or form to do that. Believe me, while I did do something's that labeled me as a traitor, I was never gonna let Crocodile's plans come to fruition, and I sure as hell wasn't gonna let anyone hurt Vivi or the rest of my nakama,"

Herman smiled, "So, you're not as boneheaded as Niri says you are...,"

Axe raised an eyebrow and glanced at Niri who had just looked away, whistling loudly as she fiddled with her _sari_.

"Well, now that we're all caught up on what he's been doing...," Kirsty stepped out from behind a large rock, also fixing her _sari_, "We should get going to Alubarna,"

Zolo nodded in agreement, "We're making good time. Do you think we'll make it?"

Vivi shrugged helplessly, "It's hard to say...,"

"Even _with_ Eyelashes-kun, we might not make it," Nami finished.

Usopp nodded, "And he can only carry _two_..," he jerked a thumb to the camel nearby, "We have way too many people!"

"Aw, don't worry...," Azu waved him off as he unclipped his jug again, "We're alive, the night's still young, and we're almost there. What bad mojo could possibly fall on...," he stopped and turned his jug over.

Nothing came out of it. It was bone-dry.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Azu fell to his knees, "WHY GOD WHY?! WHY IS RUM GONE!?" he screamed.

Devon leaned over to Chizuru, "Wasn't he drinking saki?" he whispered.

Chizuru could only smile at her nakama while Axe dragged the Drunken Fist user away.

"Isn't there a way to get all of us there?" Usopp asked exasperated.

DJ scratched his cheek, "Well...I _could_ use my speed, but I can only do one at a time, _and_, in the desert sands, I'm no good. My feet can't get a good grip on the ground, so I won't be very fast,"

Everyone remained silent and thought of an idea while they heard the constant _whap whap whap_ that came from a nearby rock.

"Shit," Usopp tugged at his head, "Isn't there _anything?!_"

"I dunno if there's _anything_ we can think of to get us there, but...there's _something_ coming this way,"

They all turned to see Nami looking at a large dust cloud in the distance.

"What is it, the enemy?" Usopp asked, walking up to her, "They're not onto us already, are they?!"

Vivi shook her head as she stared at the oncoming dust cloud, "No...not the enemy, but...Carue!"

Everyone watched in amazement as Carue's form appeared out of the dust cloud, followed by fourteen other ducks that ran alongside and behind him.

"The Super Spot-Billed Duck Squad!" Vivi cheered as the running birds finally came to them. She blinked and counted them all, "My, the Squad has gotten larger since my leave of absence," she walked up to them, "You've all come to help us, haven't you?"

The birds squawked and gave them all a salute. Axe came out from behind the rocks, dragging a sobbing Azu and noticed the birds. He glanced down at Carue and smiled at the bandage that was still wrapped around his wing.

_The mark of nakama..._ he unrolled his robes and looked at the bandage around his own arm, then looked at the glimpses of white material around the others arms, _Let's hope this helps us out as we had planned._

-----

The next morning, as the sun barely rose over the mountain that shadowed Alubarna on it's plateau, the group of would-be heroes that came to a Princess' aid flew across the desert sands on the Super Spot-Billed Duck Squad. They all wore mantles and robes to protect their identities, should the enemy see them coming.

"Captain...are you sure about this?!"

"Yeah, I am! According to the map, from this direction, there are five different gates into Alubarna, and three of them can be accessed from this way! Just stick to the plan, and we should be okay!"

"Axe, you think we can stop the armies from clashing?"

"I don't know, but I do know that if we meet up with any Baroque Works people here, we gotta put them down before they do any major damage. Just keep an eye out and-,"

"AXE! UP AHEAD!"

The captain looked straight ahead to see a small number of people a short distance ahead of them, one of them launching a small object at them. They watched as it landed and discovered it was a baseball.

"Damn, get away from it!" Zolo yelled over the noise of the ducks feet.

The group managed to dodge the ball just as it made a big explosion, but it made some of the group seperate a little from the rest.

"SHIT!" Axe yelled, "It's them! Everyone, split up! They're after Vivi, so split up and give them a run for their money!"

As soon as that order was given, four of the ducks split off from the main group and dashed for the South Gate area. As they did, Axe could see Miss MerryChristmas and Mr 4 give chase after them.

_Only five left..._ he thought as he kicked his duck to go faster, _C'mon..._

"Usopp!"

"I'm on it! _Hissatsu Kaenboshi!_"

From one of the ducks' riders, a small object whizzed through the air, aimed directly at the remaining Agents. Mr 1 easily cut it off by holding out his hand and stopping it, causing it to explode in his hand, a large cloud of smoke covering the area.

That smokescreen gave them just enough time to split up again. Another four of the group cut off and headed for the West Gate of Alubarna. Axe grinned as Mr 1 and his partner gave chase.

_One more..._ he thought as his group headed straight for the remaining Agent, the okama Mr 2.

His group watched as the okama leapt into the air, saying something they couldn't make out over the wind. But, as Mr 2 obviously tried to stop them, he got plowed over and was left behind in the sand.

"I guess we'll be headed for the Southwest Gate then!" one of them said loudly in a teasing voice.

Axe shook his head, but grinned.

After passing by the Alabasta Royal Guards that were posted at the Gate, Axe gave a hand signal, telling his group to split up. He didn't have to look back to see if his command worked, because the sound of the birds going in different directions told him that it was working. He glanced over his shoulder and watched as Mr 2 gave chase to three birds that made their way down a wide street.

_Good luck guys..._ he thought as he turned a corner, _You try and hold them off, I'll see if I can find someone to talk to about this!_

-----

Mr 2 panted as he ran hard after the three ducks, "Damn...ducks...,"

Suddenly, even though they had a good head start on him, all three ducks stopped and the riders made them turn around. Mr 2 stopped running and looked at them, surprised.

"I'm so glad you followed me here!"

"Me too! You're gonna be fun to play with!"

Mr 2 blinked, "What?"

-----

"STOP! STOP!"

The four ducks that were running from Mr 1 and Miss Doublefinger came to a halt and turned around at the command. One of the riders smiled at the two Agents.

"I can tell you two are smart! Yes, _I_ am Princess Vivi-,"

"What the hell are you blab-?!" one of the riders cleared their throat, "T-Talking about? It is _I_ who is the real Vivi!"

"No, it's me!" the third rider said in a high voice.

"Pay no attention to my decoy escorts," the fourth one cried, "_I_ am Princess Vivi!"

Mr 1 and Miss Doublefinger looked at them, puzzled and a little pissed off.

-----

"Hurry up, Mr 4!" Miss MerryChristmas shouted, "I know it's her!" she pointed to the now still duck group ahead of them, to a rider with a mantle that had blue hair sticking out, "Princess Vivi!!!"

The rider giggled, "I've had so much fun lately...but I think that it's time we get down to business, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, madam,"

"Yes, _Princess_!"

The other riders reached up and grabbed their mantles, as the Princess did.

-----

At the same time, all around the city of Alubarna, the caught rider's mantles went high into the air and the Baroque Works Agents saw the identity of those who they chased. _None_ of them were Princess Vivi!

"TOO BAD, YOU LOSE!" they cried at the same time (unknowingly).

"**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!**" the Agents screamed at once, their screams echoing all around the city.

Outside the city gates, another Spot-Billed Duck stepped out from behind a large rock, this one with two riders on it. One of them was the true Princess Vivi, and the other one was Kirsty, who had come with her to give aid should she be injured.

Vivi crossed her hands together as if in prayer, "Thank you, everyone," she whispered.

Kirsty smiled as she adjusted her _sari_, "You owe us no thanks, Vivi,"

The Princess sniffed and grabbed Carue's reins, "We must hurry, Kirsty-san, the Rebel Army is almost here!"

Kirsty nodded, "Right. C'mon, Carue!"

Carue let out a squawk before dashing off at high speeds.

"I hope we can make them stop!"

"I'm sure you can, Vivi! Don't worry about any enemy coming after you. Should anyone of the bad guys come, I'll take them out!" Kirsty promised patting her on the shoulder, "I swear, as long as you're with me, you'll make it outta this!"

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: There's that one! THIS IS IT FOLKS! BAROQUE WORKS VS MUGIWARAS AND AXE-HEAD TEAMS! WOOOOT! Sadly, it's gotta wait one more chapter...**

**Fans: NANI?!**

**Kilnorc: I wanna do a chapter that has Vivi and Kirsty with the Army and what not...don't worry, after that one, I swear that I'll start the Baroque Works battles.**

**Fans: ...**

**Kilnorc: Tough luck, guys...mwahahah! Besides, _Patience is a Virtue!_**

**On the next chapter of Desert Storm...**

**Vivi: Here they come...**

**Kirsty: There's so many of them!**

**Vivi: EVERYONE STOP! YOU ALL HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME!!!**

**Kirsty: CARUE! Vivi, he's hurt!**

**Alubarna: Mark of Nakama!**

**Usopp: That bird is done for! C'mon, we can still stop the rebellion!**

**Kirsty: Usopp...**

**Vivi: ...prove yourself!**


	43. Alubarna: Mark of Nakama!

**Alubarna: Mark of Nakama!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Carue, Vivi and Kirsty stood in front of Alubarna Plateau, staring at the large dust cloud in the distance, the ground shaking underneath their feet as the echoing sound of galloping beasts danced in the air.

"How many...," Kirsty looked at Vivi, who had just lowered her hood, "How many rebels are there?"

"That we know of?" Vivi glanced at her, sighing nervously, "2,000,000 in the army. All of them led by a man named Kohza,"

"Kohza?"

Vivi nodded, "A childhood friend of mine. While the others and I were in Yuba, we met with the only man there...his father. Kohza and the other's weren't there, but we discovered that he was the one leading the rebels in the war against my father,"

_Damn...talk about a surprise reunion..._ Kirsty thought, looking back at the cloud, finally getting a glimpse of the Rebel Army. As far as she could see, most of them were riding camels, running straight for the plateau, weapons held high in the air.

"There's...there's just so many of them...," she whispered as Carue shivered, standing between them.

The blonde doctor patted the bird, "S'okay...,"

"Carue, you can leave us here," Vivi said quietly.

The large duck shook his head, still trembling.

"They won't even notice when they trample us...," the Princess thought aloud, staring out at the huge crowd of soldiers, "Please, Leader...listen to what I have to say,"

Kirsty watched as Vivi walked outward a few feet and held out her arms, a determined look on her face.

"STOP, REBEL ARMY!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, "THIS BATTLE WAS SET UP!"

Her cries didn't reach the army, for every single soldier in the 2,000,000 army kept coming at full speed.

"PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU, LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY! REBEL ARMY, STOP-!"

A loud explosion between the army and the two girls interrupted Vivi's pleads as it sent a large cloud of smoke into the air.

"Shit!" Kirsty covered her face and looked back at the Plateau, "That came from the Royal Army!"

Vivi snapped her head around, eyes wide with shock, "How could they do something so foolish?!"

"I don't think it was the Royal Army's fault," Kirsty grit her teeth and turned back to see a huge cloud of smoke and sand floating in the air in front of them, "But this is bad. With that smokescreen, we can't see the rebel army, and they can't see _us_! Vivi, we're in danger right now!"

Vivi shook her head as the hoof sounds came closer, "NO! EVERYONE, PLEASE STOP! LEADER!!!!!"

It didn't work at all. As the sand got thicker, Kirsty felt something large rush past her. She closed her eyes as sand got in her face, but she cracked an eye open to see Vivi staring at something behind them, eyes wide.

"Vivi?! What's wrong?!" she yelled over the noise.

Vivi looked at her, but before she could say a word, she was knocked to the ground by a camel.

"Dammit!" Kirsty rushed over to her, "Are you okay?!" she yelled.

Again, Vivi never had a chance to say anything, because a loud roar-like screech made the two of them look at the oncoming army. There was a large cluster of men and women on camel-back, heading straight for them!

Cursing again, Kirsty pushed Vivi to the ground and planted herself on top of her.

"Kirsty-san!"

"I'll be fine!" Kirsty braced herself, waiting for the hooves to come, "I'm here to keep you safe, Vivi, and that's what I plan on doing!".

A large shadow came over them, but instead of the hooves going over Kirsty's back, the two young ladies felt large feathers around them as a large form pressed itself against them. Moments later, the sudden added weight of the animals made themselves known as Vivi and Kirsty felt pressure go over their bodies, but the form over them absorbed most of the impact, leaving them relatively unharmed.

The two of them lay there for what seemed like an eternity as the Rebel Army trampled over them both. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the trampling ceased and the battle-cries of the Rebel Army died down.

Kirsty pushed off the ground, rising to her feet, and knocking away the protective thing that covered them both. Vivi rose from her ground and the two of them saw what had protected them from the trampling rampage of the Rebel Army. There, on the desert ground, beaten, bruised and bloody, was Carue, his tongue hanging out of his beak.

"Carue...," Vivi stared at him as she knelt at his side, tears coming to her eyes, "You protected us...,"

Kirsty carefully looked Carue over and rolled up her sleeves, "I think I can take away most of the damage with my Fruit Power, but he'll still be a little banged up...," she looked at Vivi, who was on the verge of tears, "Hey, what's wrong? Carue's gonna be fine-,"

"It's not that!" Vivi snapped, tears leaking out, "Everything we've done was in vain. We were supposed to stop the war, but we couldn't even stop the Rebels from entering the city...,"

_BOP!_

Vivi rubbed the spot on her forehead where Kirsty had hit her lightly with a fist, "Kirsty-san...,"

"Now, you listen to me," Kirsty put her hands on her hips, "This is just a set-back, okay? The war just started, there's still time for us to stop it before too many people get hurt! Don't go all emo on me just because you missed an old friend, okay?!"

Vivi stared at her, _She reminds me a lot of Nami-san..._

The sound of galloping made the two girls turn around. In front of them was a large, powerful looking horse and on the back, was Usopp!"

"Vivi! So this is where you've been!"

"Usopp-san!"

"Usopp!" Kirsty turned back to Carue and cracked her knuckles, "Hang on, Carue's hurt...just gimme a few minutes,"

Vivi nodded and turned back to Carue as well, taking his head in her arms, "He protected us and got trampled!"

"Forget that bird, he's done for! C'mon," Usopp leaned down and held out his hand, "We can still stop the rebellion if we hurry!"

_Forget the bird?_ Kirsty became still and looked down at the bloody duck.

_He's done for?_ Vivi gulped and turned her head slightly, exchanging a glance with Kirsty.

"What are you two waiting for, get on!"

Both girls slowly turned around and stared directly at Usopp, the same feeling in both of their hearts.

"Usopp...,"

"Prove yourself!"

Usopp raised an eyebrow, "What, you guys doubt me?" he chuckled and held up his left arm, showing off the white bandage wrapped around it, "Look!"

_No friggin' way!_ Kirsty stared wide-eyed at the bandage, _NO!_

-Flashback-

_"Listen up...that perverted bastard's imitations are flawless. He may impersonate one of us and come after Vivi," Zolo looked at the large group that stood on the **Going Merry**, "If any of you doubt your nakama...," he unraveled the bandage on his arm to show a small black **X** on his skin, "Take off the bandage and show them this mark. They cannot do the same, then they are an imposter,"_

_Sanji took a drag of his cigarette, "It's not like you to think of something up as clever as a double mark...so **you** must be the perverted bastard!"_

_"I'LL CUT YOU UP!" Zolo yelled at him, reaching for his swords._

_"Yep, it's Zolo," Luffy and Axe said with a nod._

_Usopp wiped his brow, "Good...it's him,"_

-End Flashback-

As the war raged on behind them, both Vivi and Kirsty stared Usopp down, eyes wide. The Princess shook her head.

"You're not...Usopp-san,"

"Nope," Kirsty stood up and started to reach for her weapons, "Imposter!"

Usopp looked down at them and grinned wickedly as he raised his hand, "Well, well...I wonder how you found me out," he said as he tapped the side of his face. The girls were no longer staring at Usopp's face, but Mr 2's!

"I thought it was perfect...Zero-chan told me you were all wearing the same white bandages on your arms,"

Kirsty stepped in front of Vivi, holding her sai tightly as Mr 2 climbed off the horse and discarded Usopp's clothing, leaving only the goggles that the Straw Hat wore before.

"Princess Vivi, the desert...is your GRAVE!" the okama shouted, thrusting a hard kick towards the girls. Kirsty grabbed Vivi and ducked to the side, barely avoiding the kick.

Mr 2 landed on his feet and looked back at them, "_Un...deux...TROIS!_" he yelled, lunging at them again with another kick. This one would've landed, but it didn't because Carue suddenly sprang up from the ground and darted off, carrying the two girls on his back.

The okama watched the duck speed away towards the gate, "Disappointing but...," he grinned widely, "You won't escaaaaape!" he yelled, taking off after them, "_Swan Dash!_"

Kirsty looked over her shoulder and was surprised to see that Mr 2 was coming up on them, leaping like a ballerina on stage.

"I said you won't escaaaaape! Hold it right there!" Mr 2 yelled after them, "I'll gobble you up, all three of you!"

Facefaulting, Kirsty flipped him the bird, "GET LOST YOU FREAKY OKAMA!" she screamed.

"Don't make this hard! Just stop running!"

_He just doesn't give up..._ Kirsty thought as they suddenly leaned to the side, "What the?!" she turned back and nearly fell off Carue as she saw him run for the cliff instead of the stairs at the gate, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Carue squawked and continued running for the rocky wall ahead of them. As it came closer, Kirsty shut her eyes and held on tight to Vivi. But, the crash never came. Instead, a strange feeling came over her as she suddenly started to fall back. She opened her eyes and nearly let go of Vivi when she saw that Carue was now walking _up_ the cliff, with them still on his back!

"What the hell can't these birds do?!" she thought aloud as Carue reached the top. The bird slowed down a lot as the top came and they didn't move any further ahead. In fact, Carue was practically floating on air, trying to flap his wings, because he couldn't climb all the way to the top.

"Well, that answers that question!" Kirsty muttered under her breath.

Mr 2's laughter made Kirsty look down at the pink dot on the ground, "WHAT THE HELL IS SO DAMN FUNNY?!" she yelled.

"You sillies! Now, come down here and fall victim to my Ballet Kenpo!"

"Why don't you come up here so I can kick your ass with my Dragon Kung Fu!" Kirsty snapped back, before realizing what she had just said, _Dragon Kung Fu? Man, I need a break from those teachings in the scroll..._

As she stared downward at the okama, Carue managed to latch onto the rocky cliff edge, keeping all three of them from falling to their deaths.

"Carue, you're incredible!" Vivi cheered, "You actually flew! Now that we're this high, I doubt Mr 2 won't be able to-,"

"Don't even finish that thought!"

Vivi looked over her shoulder and facefaulted as she watched Mr 2 climb the Plateau, running up it like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Nothing is impossible for me!" the okama Agent yelled at them as he sped towards them, "I have perfected through blood, sweat, and tears, my _Releve_!"

As the okama sped up, Carue finally landed on the Alubarna Plateau...right in the middle of the battlefield. In front of them was a large group of men fighting one another. Half of them were Royal Army soldiers and the other half were Rebel Army soldiers, and they both were killing one another. The two girls watched in silence as bombs went off, people were cut down and shot to death, their blood mixing with the sand and streets of Alubarna.

"Carue, can you make it through the battlefield?" Vivi asked evenly, her head lowered.

The bird squawked and gave a nod.

"We'll never find Kohza in the midst of this battle. We'll go to the palace and search for Chaka,"

Kirsty leaned forward, "First off, who's Chaka? Second, are you insane?!" she pointed ahead to the battlefield, "That's a deathtrap! Look, I may have the ability to heal people, but if we both get hit in a certain spot, or in one spot too many...," she trailed off, "We can't go through there!"

"I found yooooooou!"

The doctor turned and gawked at the sight of Mr 2 leaping over the side of the Plateau, descending on them.

"RUN LIKE HELL CARUE, RUN LIKE HELL!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

The duck squawked again and took off running into the warzone. But, he didn't get far because soon after he entered it, a loud _pop_ sound was heard and Carue faltered in his running. He stumbled around, leaning to the side as if something was wrong.

"What's going on?!" Kirsty yelled over the battle noise.

Vivi stared at her friend, "Carue was hit by a stray bullet!" she yelled back.

"Oh dammit," Kirsty leaned over to the side and looked for the wound, "_This_ is _exactly_ what I trying to say earlier! Damn, I can't find the bullet!"

Surprisingly, with the stray shot, his trample injuries and the weight of two passengers, Carue kept going at full speed after a few off-balance moments. The brave duck sped through the warzone as fast as he could until he reached a deserted street where he lost his footing and crashed to the ground, sending his passengers to the ground as well.

Kirsty held her head as she sat up, "Bloody hell...that smart...," she winced, "Vivi...you okay?"

She looked around and saw Vivi kneeling in front of Carue, who was giving an awkward salute with a wing, tears in both his and her eyes. The doctor walked over to them slowly, "It's okay...I can still use my power to heal him...move back,"

"I SAID IT'S NO UUUUUUUSE!" a familiar, taunting voice yelled from ahead of them.

Both of them looked up to see Mr 2 running towards them, still leaping like a ballerina here and there.

"Shit," Kirsty tossed away her _sari _and mantle to reveal her White Dragon outfit from the tournament, "Vivi, get the hell outta here with Carue! I can try to hold him off, but you gotta go! NOW!"

"Kirsty-san!"

Kirsty held up her fists and crouched into an offensive stance, "JUST GO, DAMMIT!" she yelled.

"Don't be a pest!" Mr 2 called out to Kirsty as she prepared to fight, "I'll just finish you off, tooooo!"

Just as Mr 2 came within striking distance of her, Kirsty heard Carue shriek loudly, and seconds later, large dark-colored blurs flew past her and rammed hard into Mr 2, sending the okama skidding across the street. Kirsty watched as the blurs landed nearby and smiled at the sight of some of the other ducks from the Super Spot-Billed Duck Squad.

"Where in the world did you guys come from?!" Kirsty asked, still smiling widely.

The sound of footsteps from behind them made the girls turn to see a couple of familiar faces...faces that were real this time!

"You've done well, Captain Carue," the first face said calmly, "You're a man,"

"Dude, he's a duck," the second face cracked a grin, "Hello, ladies...why are you two laying around?"

"You guys can duck out too," the first face said to the ducks, who saluted, and looked at the Princess, "You want to stop the rebellion, right Vivi-chan?"

Kirsty's grin became bigger, "Sanji! Azu!"

Sanji took a drag of his cigarette as he looked at the scene from behind his yellow shades while Azu stood nearby, looking rather banged up, but okay all-in-all.

"Azu, what in the world happened to you?" Kirsty asked, walking over to him.

The Drunken Master snorted and glared at the okama, "That shithead beat the crap outta Usopp and Eyelashes...and me," he rubbed his bruised jaw, "Sanji came and found out what had happened so he came after you guys. I came with because I wanted a rematch with the okama asshole...besides," he winked at her, "Can't let cute girls like you too get hurt,"

Kirsty put her hands on her hips, grinning slyly, "Are you sober right now?"

"I'm a bit buzzed, why?"

"No reason,"

Sanji reached up and adjusted his tie, "Go on, we'll take care of this bastard!"

As the girls left, leaving Carue in the care of the other ducks, Sanji and Azu looked at Mr 2, who had regained his footing.

"Is it you? The shitty bastard who does impersonations?" Sanji asked slowly, staring at him evenly.

Mr 2 grinned, "Stay outta this!" he pointed to Sanji, "Who are yoooou? They're escaaaaping because of you!" he lifted a leg and started spinning towards them, "You're gonna diiiiie!"

Sanji exhaled smoke, "You took our sharpshooter's precious goggles...,"

"And, you tried to kill my nakama...," Azu cracked his neck and knuckles.

Sanji lifted his own leg and made contact with Mr 2's outstretched leg, "And we're gonna pay you back for all that!"

"What?!"

"We're not as weak as them," Azu said quietly, glancing at Sanji, "I think I'll let you have first shot at him...,"

"_Not as weak?_" Mr 2 laughed at Azu, "Baka, I knocked you down easy! But you," he turned to Sanji, "Might you be one of Straw Hat's nakama? Or the famous Mr Prince?!" he looked back at Azu, "Or is that you?"

Sanji removed his glasses and let them fall to the ground, "No. My name is Sanji, the finest Chef on the sea,"

"_My_ name is Azu Baba," Azu said firmly as he stomped the ground with one foot and shifted his weight on it, holding his hands out and swayed from side to side, "Master of Drunken Boxing!"

Mr 2 looked at them, "A cook and a drunk? What are you doing fighting against a criminal organziation?!"

"For one thing, we're already part of a criminal organization," the two of them said together, smiling at the same time.

Mr 2 smirked, "_An Eye for an Eye_?" he asked.

"That's right...," the two men nodded in unison, "Keep your hands off this country!"

-----

-Aluburna, West Block-

Mr 1 and Miss Doublefinger stood quietly, staring at the group of tricksters who conned them into running into the city. Devon, Zolo and Herman stared back at the duo while Nami and the ducks waved and cheered them from behind.

"Go on guys, what are you waiting for?! Mop the floor with those two!"

Zolo looked over his shoulder, "Shut the hell up and go hide!" he snapped, turning back around, smiling, "You guys better let me have some fun...,"

"You talking to us, or them?" Devon asked, removing his robe to reveal four blades strapped to his body. Water Moon, _Kitetsu_, _Geri_ and _Freki_ in their sheaths.

The three men watched in silence as Mr 1 and Miss Doublefinger made their way towards them. All three of them expected to fight them as soon as they came close, but instead of that happening, they watched as the two Agents walked past them and started to make their way towards Nami.

Zolo looked at them, "What are you planning?" he demanded.

"First rule of Assassination: Pick off the weakest target first," Mr 1 said calmly.

Miss Doublefinger chuckled, "Watch how pros operate,"

Nami looked around her, and held up her hands, backing away, "N-Now wait a minute...there's really no point in killing me. My face and style are second to none but...I'm no good at fighting!"

Devon slapped himself in the face, "Baka...,"

"Then it's just like we said," Miss Doublefinger continued to walk with her partner, "Starting with people like that is the fastest way to finish things up,"

Nami gulped and smiled nervously, tapping her head, "I see your point! Of course, of course, you're right! I'd do the same thing!"

With that, Nami turned tail and ran as fast as she could down the alleyway, screaming at the top of her lungs.

Zolo rolled his eyes, "I told you to run and hide...now we gotta go save that greedy baka,"

Devon cursed as he, Zolo, and Herman took off down the alleyway while Nami was pursued by her would-be Assassins.

-----

-Southwest Gate-

Usopp stepped into a large sandy area with ruins and pillars sticking out of the dunes. He looked around the area: it was quiet...very quiet..._too_ quiet.

"I know this is the area that Sanji told me about...but it looks like the battles over," he ducked behind a pillar and looked around, "Where are they?". He scanned the area until he saw four figures laying in the sand.

"Chopper! DJ! Dusty! Austin!"

He jumped over the pillar and ran for his comrades and saw that both Chopper and Dusty were in their larger, more powerful Zoan forms while DJ and Austin lay still, weapons in their hands.

"Guys, what happened?" he bent down and shook them gently, "Wake up! Oi! Wake up!"

Chopper opened his eyes and looked at him, "Usopp? I'm glad your okay...,"

"Sonofabitch!" Dusty picked herself and rubbed her skull, "That hurt like a mother...,"

"Are you guys okay?" Usopp asked quickly as the rest of them woke up.

"Nothing too serious," Chopper assured.

"I'll live," DJ muttered.

"Oh, I'm just peachy!" Dusty snapped.

Austin waved him off, scratching his head.

Usopp looked around, "What happened? Did the Mr 4 pair run off?"

Chopper sat up and looked around while Austin adjusted his gloves and Dusty reverted back to her normal form, "They're still out there...be careful, everyone,"

"WHAT?!" Usopp ducked behind Chopper, "Why didn't you say so?!"

DJ rose to his feet and held onto his sabre, staring out at the ruins ahead of them. All along the ground, were giant holes, perfectly made and sand sliding downward into them. They all waited in nervous silence until large plumes of dirt shot out of the ground in the distance as some of the ruins collapsed.

Usopp stared, "What the hell?!"

"It's them...," Chopper and DJ said together.

"Round Two, assholes!" Dusty held out her scythes, blowing her hair out of her eyes while Austin climbed onto a nearby fallen pillar.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: DUN DUN DUN...ladies and gentlemen...it has begun! -Mortal Kombat theme plays- LET THE FINAL BATTLES FOR THE DESERT KINGDOM BEGIN! THIS TIME, I MEAN IT!**

**On the next chapter of Desert Storm...**

**Usopp: Oi Oi Oi...what the hell is going on?!**

**DJ: Don't stop moving Usopp...**

**Chopper: ...or you'll die...**

**Dusty: Look out for the gun-dog and the ugly penguin-woman!**

**Miss MerryChristmas: I'm not a penguin!**

**Alubarna: Batter Up! All-Star Battle!**

**Usopp: POUND! POUND! POUND! POUND! Wagomu!**


	44. Alubarna: Batter Up! All Star Battle

**Alubarna: Batter Up! All Star Battle!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**Kilnorc: Wow...thanks to my last chapter, I've gotten at least 300 reviews...at LEAST! You know what that means?**

**Fans: That you're talented?**

**Kilnorc: Well, to some yes, and to others no, but what this means is...as a special occasion...time for random 300 movie quotes!**

**Fans: -falls over- OH HELL NO! -tackles Kilnorc-**

**Kilnorc: ACK!**

**Fans: ON WITH THE BATTLES ALREADY!**

**Kilnorc: ...y'all suck**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The group of five young pirates stood in silence as they stared out at the sandy area of the Southwest Gate at the foot of Alubarna Plateau.

"So...what exactly is going on?" Usopp asked quietly, scanning the area, "Where's the enemy?"

Chopper gulped slightly, "They're underground...Miss MerryChristmas became a Molewoman from eating the _Mogu Mogu no Mi_...,"

"A Molewoman?" Usopp looked at his friend, surprised.

DJ rubbed his shoulder, "Then there's her partner, Mr 4, who is a No. 4 Batter...a big fat-ass with a damn gun-dog,"

Usopp blinked, "What? I didn't get any of that?!"

A loud sneezing sound made Chopper snap his head to the side, "There! DUCK!" he yelled, diving for the sand. DJ tackled and covered Dusty for protection while Austin jumped down behind the pillar. Usopp barely had time to duck as the ball soared over them to one of the large holes in the ground.

The group heard a loud metallic clang and Usopp lifted his head to see a baseball come speeding at his face. Quickly, he ducked, but as he did, the ball exploded and sent a tremendous blast of fire and smoke into the air.

Usopp coughed loudly as the smoke cleared, "That was close...you guys alright?"

"Yeah,"

"Peachy,"

"I'm good,"

A loud clacking sound told him Austin was okay.

"What the hell was that?!" Usopp sat up, coughing.

Chopper pushed off the ground, "It's like DJ said, he's a No. 4 Batter...,"

"And he has his weird ass dog with him," the swordsman muttered, standing.

Usopp shrugged, "And I said I had no idea what you guys meant by that!"

"Look behind you," Dusty hissed, holding her arm, glaring at something in the distance, "Because it's right _there_!".

Usopp turned and saw the strangest dog he had ever seen, "WHAT THE HELL IS _THAT?!_" he screeched.

Not too far away from them, was a long dog-like creature. It had the paws, legs, and even the head and face of a dog, but the body was not dog-like at all. In fact, it looked like a small cannon instead of a canine. It even looked like it had a cold, because a long booger was dripping out of it's nose and it looked like it was ready to sneeze.

"Oh, shit!"

"WATCH OUT!"

The dog sneezed and from within it's mouth, a large baseball came shooting out. The group ducked to different sides again, but that didn't matter, because Mr 4 popped up out of another hole and hit the ball with a large bat, sending it straight to Austin and Usopp.

"GET OUTTA THERE YOU TWO!" DJ screamed, "HURRY!"

Usopp yelled at the sight of the ball and ducked while Austin scrambled away. Unfortunately, not one of them were safe for in seconds, the ball exploded, covering their area with smoke and flame again.

"Shit!" DJ ran over to them with Chopper in tow, "Austin!"

The smoke cleared and they saw there friends were laying in the sand, smoking wafting off their bodies. Chopper went to Usopp while DJ went over to Austin.

"Dammit, kid, you okay?!" DJ lifted Austin's head and shook him, "C'mon, boyo, wake up!"

Austin stirred and slowly opened his eyes, looking straight up at DJ.

"You okay?" the brunette asked in a hushed voice.

Austin coughed and slowly gave a thumbs-up, a grin on his face.

"I'll...ask...again," Usopp's exhausted voice came from the side, "What the hell was that?!"

"They're time bombs," Chopper explained, looking ahead, "Even if they don't hit you, they'll explode. They calculate the right time to hit the ball at us...,"

Dusty cracked her neck and stared ahead as Chopper went about the baseballs. She watched as Mr 4 _slowly_ made his way to a standing ruin, with his large, metal bat in one hand.

_This guy is nuts! He can hit those things hard and fast, but to get it right, he's gotta be strong as hell, just like Chopper says..._ she held her head, scratching it a bit, _I don't even think Hamburg had that much strength. What the hell are we gonna do? Those things are too fast for us, and we can't keep running from them if they'll explode anyway! Man, I wish Oyabun was here...he'd be able to stop these things in their tracks..._

The group watched as Mr 4 laid his bat against a small brick wall, only to have it make the wall crack apart and crumble to pieces.

Usopp's eyes bugged out of his skull, "What kind of bat is he waving around?!" he squeaked.

"A heavy one," Dusty spun her scythes in her hands, "This is gonna be rough...," she murmured as Miss MerryChristmas appeared on the wall and whopped Mr 4 upside the head, cursing at him, "With the mole woman's speed, that big guy's strength, and the gun-dog...we're in for one wild time,"

"MOLEWOMAN!" Chopper exclaimed, pointing to Miss MerryChristmas.

The Agent glared at him, "I DIDN'T TRANSFORM YET!" she yelled at them.

Usopp sighed and laid his head back, "Chopper...you and the others handle the rest. Will you bury my crying body at sea?" he whimpered.

DJ rolled his eyes and gripped his sabre, "Austin, hang back with Dusty-chan...I can handle these two right now while they're on the surface,"

"Hey, I can fight, too!" Dusty turned to him and pointed at her ears, "I got a Devil Fruit, too, DJ-kun, and I can help!"

"You're both Devil Users?"

The two Axe-Heads turned to Miss MerryChristmas who was now looking at them, "Yeah, so what, you didn't notice it before?!"

The female agent laughed, "Bakas! Like I'd take the time to look at you weaklings to see that! And you two!" she snapped her head to Usopp and Chopper who were fighting, "You honestly think that this is right time and place to be fighting amongst yourselves, huh?!"

Chopper and Usopp immediately stopped fighting and got to their feet, then bowed, "We're sorry," they said together.

Miss MerryChristmas smirked and pointed to the strange gun-dog that Mr 4 was now petting, "That thing's name is Lasso. It's a gun that ate the _Inu Inu no Mi: Model Dachshund_," she explained.

That made them all stare at the gun in surprise.

"A _gun_ ate a Devil Fruit?" Chopper asked in disbelief.

"It's a new technique from the Grand Line," the Molewoman went on, "Even objects can eat Devil Fruits!"

"I wonder if he thought it was nasty as well...," Dusty stuck out her tongue and patted her stomach, "When I ate my Kit Kit Fruit, I felt sick to my stomach...,"

"Kit Kit? Is that what you call it?"

Dusty raised an eyebrow at the Molewoman, "That's it's name, ya old hag,"

"BAKA! I'm not a hag!" the Agent screamed at her, "BAKA! You're a baka! Baka, baka, baka!"

Dusty's eye twitched, "What...?"

"I know what Fruit you ate!" Miss MerryChristmas sat down on the wall she was standing on, "Lasso was going to eat it, but got stuck with the Dachshund model because it couldn't be found...," she smirked an ugly smile, "_Inu Inu no Mi: Model Kitsune_! Or, as the less educated types call it...Kit Kit Fruit,"

"How dare you call Dusty-chan dumb!" DJ snapped at her, his blade twitching, "You're gonna pay for that!" he lowered his sword, which was now still and stared right at the enemy, glaring daggers at them both.

He darted towards them, sword held tightly in his hand. As he approached them, he crouched down and pulled his sword back behind him.

"_ROUGH DIVIDE!_" he screamed, coming to a stop and jumping high in to the air, swinging his sword upward as he did so.

Everyone watched that as he swung his sword, the ground under him split apart and made a crevice-like hole in the sand.

Dusty and Usopp stared at him as he landed on a nearby pillar, "Whoa...,"

DJ chuckled and hefted his sword on his shoulder, "Beat that, bakas...," he turned and was surprised to see the three enemies were gone, no where to be seen, "What the-?" he looked around, "Where the hell they go?"

"You think that weak attack can beat us?!"

Dusty's ears twitched around while Usopp and Chopper looked around, hearing Miss MerryChristmas' voice coming from no where.

"Don't you get it? You five aren't getting out of here alive! You have entered _our_ territory, and the name of our territory is Molehill 4th Avenue!"

A tugging on Dusty's tail made her look down at Austin, who was pointing off to the side. She and the others turned to see Miss MerryChristmas nearby, except she looked very different. Instead of looking like a fat obahan, she looked like a strange beast. She still had her round body, glasses and hair, but now, she had a snout with a small black nose on the tip and long, black claws poking out of her hands and feet.

Usopp blinked, "A penguin?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I'm not a penguin!" the female Agent shrieked at him, "I'm a MOLE, you ba-!"

With that said, she practically dove into the sand and disappeared, leaving a large hole in her wake.

"Oh shit, not again," Dusty looked around, "Guys, regroup! Stand back to back so she doesn't catch you by surprise!"

The five scrambled together and stood back to back, not only getting some protection, but a good 180 degree view of the area.

"Anyone see anything?" Usopp whispered.

Chopper shook his head.

"No," DJ tapped the ground with his blade, "You know, I guess it's a good thing she's fast...gives people less time to see how ugly she is," he cracked.

"Yosh...," Usopp took a deep breath, than sped off in a random direction, "TIME TO GO! TAKE CARE OF THE REST!"

"WAIT!" the others yelled at him.

As Usopp ran off, he heard a loud _pop_ sound and looked over his shoulder, and not only did he see Lasso with his head popping out of a hole, but another baseball was coming his way. Yelping, Usopp stopped in his tracks and twisted to the side, allowing the ball to bypass him and curve away.

He grinned, "Ha! A curveball!"

His moment of joy went bye-bye when Mr 4 popped out of a nearby hole and hit the ball. Usopp cringed defensively as the loud _crack_ of the bat echoed around him.

"Where the ball go?" DJ looked around.

"There!" Chopper pointed to a round object in the sky, "USOPP! RUN! ABOVE YOU, A FLY BALL!"

Usopp looked up and laughed, "Well, well! Looks like the No. 4 Batter doesn't have a perfect batting average!" he turned and started running casually, a grin on his face, "I can dodge that without a problem!"

_No, he can't!_ Dusty watched as the ball hit the ground and began to spin rapidly before going after Usopp. Cursing, she started to run after him while Chopper yelled at him to move faster. As she ran, desperate to get her friend out of harm's way, Dusty felt something happen to her. She could feel her arms and legs change in size, making her fall forward and start running on all fours, while dark fur came through her skin and her face.

_What the hell?!_ she came to a stop right next to Usopp and looked herself over as best she could, _I did it! I finally got my animal fo-_

_KABOOM!_

The ball exploded at that very second, but Dusty wasn't able to see it because of her discovery. The ball had reached them and with it's gigantic explosion that shrouded the two victims with a huge pillar of smoke.

"USOPP!"

"DUSTY-CHAN!"

Miss MerryChristmas hopped out of her hole and stood beside her partner and his gun-dog, looking ahead at the pillar of smoke, expecting to see their victims body laying on the ground, but as the smoke cleared, the only thing that remained was a large crater in the earth. She smiled, happy that the weaklings were defeated, but movement out of the corner of her eye made her turn. She was greatly surprised to see Dusty and Usopp were far off to the side, and safe.

"How did they get over _there_?!"

Chopper let go of Usopp's overalls while DJ gently lay Dusty on the ground.

"Dusty-chan, are you okay?" he asked quietly, glaring daggers at the enemy.

"I'm fine, thank you, DJ-kun...," Dusty held her head, "My ears are ringing though," she looked at her hands, "Aw man, I'm back to normal? Figures, I go full animal my first time, and before I can do anything good with it, I get shot at by a gun-dog thingy,"

DJ snickered as Austin came running up to them from his observation place behind a pillar. DJ looked up at him, "Was wondering where you were...you okay so far, kid?"

Austin gave a thumbs up and looked down at Dusty, then at the enemy, raising his gloved fists ready to fight.

DJ shook his head and pushed the young one behind him, "No...don't take offense to this, Austin, but stay back and watch over Dusty-chan for now. I know you fought earlier against them, but they're getting serious. I don't want your blood on my hands, so stay back and don't do anything...got it?"

The mute boy looked briefly at him before nodding and taking a few steps back.

"Good," DJ helped Dusty to one of the fallen ruins nearby, "Dusty-chan, stay here and rest, okay? Let me and the others handle this,"

Before Dusty could say anything, DJ walked off and joined Usopp and Chopper just as Mr 4 and Miss MerryChristmas jumped back underground. The Zoan-female sighed and held her head, "Just don't get yourself killed, baka...,"

"Anyone got a plan?" he asked, scanning the area.

"Just keep moving so we don't get bombarded by the timebombs," Usopp breathed heavily.

Three familiar _pop_ sounds made the trio turn to see three baseballs shooting out of Lasso's mouth.

"Here they come!"

"DUCK AND COVER!"

The trio dove to different sides as the balls flew past them, straight at Mr 4 who had just risen out of another hole, holding his metal bat. As the balls soared through the air, Usopp went into his _Heavy Point_ form and ran right at the Agent.

"If I can get rid of you...!" Chopper suddenly stopped in his tracks, almost tripping over himself. Looking down, he saw Miss MerryChristmas holding onto his leg, a wicked smile on her face.

"Hold it! The game wouldn't be any fun without the batter, wouldn't it?" she giggled coldly.

A loud metallic clang made Chopper look up to see the balls coming straight at him.

"CHOPPER!"

"DUCK YOU IDIOT!"

Chopper yelled as the balls soared over his head and exploding a short ways away from him. Panting, he wiped his brow, "I almost forgot I could that...,".

DJ and Usopp nearly fell over as they saw Chopper was now in his child-like form.

"YOU ALMOST FORGOT?!" Usopp shouted.

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU _ALMOST_ FORGET?!" DJ yelled as Chopper took a swipe at Miss MerryChristmas.

After missing the MoleWoman, Chopper took another shot at Mr 4, but he failed to attack him as well. Frustrated, Chopper looked around, "Looks like they disappeared into the molehills again...,"

"Chopper, what's going on?!" Dusty shouted from her resting/hiding place, "Is DJ-kun alright?!"

"He's fine!" Chopper looked around and was surprised to see that he was the only one around right now, "He's...just...fine?".

He wasn't the only one who noticed that he was alone. Mr 4 and Miss MerryChristmas noticed that both Usopp and DJ were gone to.

"Huh? Where'd they go?!" the MoleWoman snapped, "That damn Long-Nose and that baka Sword-Boy?!"

"We both have something to say to you!"

"That's right, assholes!"

Chopper, Mr 4 and Miss MerryChristmas looked around at the sound of DJ's and Usopp's voices. They had heard them quite clearly, but they couldn't see where they had come from!

"You did a swell job digging these holes and tunnels!" Usopp's voice complimented, "Good work!"

"But, there's a huge flaw in your strategy," DJ laughed, "I don't know if you wanna know, but I know that I'm gonna kick both of your asses from here to Hell and back for trying to harm a beautiful lady!"

"Aw, that's sweet!" Dusty smiled, poking her head out from her hiding place. Austin tackled her to the ground and clamped a hand over her mouth.

Miss MerryChristmas looked around, "Where the hell...are...you?" she trailed off, now noticing something, "Wait a minute..,"

"That's right, old mole hag!" Usopp laughed, "These are perfecly good tunnels and you guys aren't the only ones who can use them!"

Chopper's eyes widened a bit, realizing that his friends were hiding in the large holes that Miss MerryChristmas had dug before.

Out of the corner of his eye, he turned to see Usopp leap out of a hole behind Mr 4, holding a giant object in his hand. Usopp let out a battle cry as he descended on the male Baroque Agent.

"_USOPP POUND!!!_"

Usopp brought the large object downward and hit Mr 4 directly on the head with it.

"MR 4!!!" Miss MerryChristmas screamed as she watched Usopp pull his weapon back and land on his feet, her partner falling backward after being clobbered.

Grunting, Usopp stomped a foot on the ground and proudly held out the object he had hit Mr 4 with. It was a gigantic black hammer, with the symbol **5t** painted in bright red ink.

"A FIVE-TON HAMMER?!" Miss MerryChristmas stared in disbelief, "WHERE DID THAT KID GET THE POWER TO USE SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!" she stared at Usopp as he made his away around the now unconcious Mr 4, "W-Who the hell are you?" she growled.

Usopp spun the hammer around in his hand before coming to a stop, "I travel the seas of the world, destroying every enemy in my path. I can't count how many ships I've sunk. People fearfully call me Lord of Destruction. Remember my name well," he grinned, stomping the ground again, hefting the huge hammer over his shoulder, "CAPTAIN USOPP!"

While his friend soaked in the "glory" of victory, DJ made his way through the tunnels underground.

"_USOPP POUND!_"

DJ heard the sound of something coming his way, so he ducked into a nearby tunnel just as Miss MerryChristmas sped past him. He exhaled quietly, _That was close...I gotta get outta here and try my luck uptop. Sneaking may be good, but not with me in a claustrophobic place like this!_

Quickly, he climbed out of a hole while Usopp went after the MoleWoman a short distance away. He made his way to the unconcious Mr 4 and looked him over.

_Shit man..._ DJ prodded the unmoving Agent with his saber's hilt, _Usopp, what the hell kinda strength are you packin' man? I thought this guy was tough as hell, but you did this?? Wow..._

"_USOPP POUND!_"

DJ turned to see Usopp chasing Miss MerryChristmas around and around, bringing his hammer down on her, only to have her dodge at the last moment and go to another hole. Simply put, it was the strangest, yet most realistic game of Wack-A-Mole he had ever seen.

"_POUND! POUND! POUND! POUND! POUND! POUND! POUND! POUND! POUND! POUND! POUND! POUND! POUND! POUND! POUND! WAGOMU...!"_

_SMACK!_

"OW!"

DJ watched as Usopp wore himself out, failing to hit the MoleWoman even once. He watched his friend hold up his hammer, showing off his strength to Chopper, who was cheering him on with wide-eyed amazement. DJ was so into watching his friends fight, he didn't notice anything was wrong when he heard a low moaning behind him.

Looking over his shoulder, DJ jumped back as he watched Mr 4 come back into conciousness, "HOLY SHIT! HE'S UP!"

Usopp and Chopper stared at the recovering Agent, as did Miss MerryChristmas.

"But he was hit with a 5-ton hammer! He's a monster!" Chopper shouted.

Miss MerryChristmas looked on at her partner, "He doesn't even have a bump...not a scratch after being hit with a 5-ton hammer on the head?!" she turned to Usopp, which made the sharpshooter quiver in his place.

Before anyone could do anything else, a blast from Lasso hit the 5-ton hammer Usopp held in his arms and as it made contact, everyone saw why Usopp was able to carry a hammer that big. It was fake!

"That's not really 5-tons?!" Chopper and DJ shouted at their friend.

Usopp seemed to grin and glare at them, "Of course! How the hell could _I_ lift 5-tons?! I give up after 5 kilograms!" he held up the ruined hammer, "This is a fold-up model I made with two frying pans and a stick!"

"You...tricked...me?!"

The three turned and nearly jumped out of their skins when they saw Miss MerryChristmas glaring at them all, a huge vein in her forehead as her claws dug into the sand. She...looked..._pissed_.

"I won't hold back now...," Miss MerrChristmas hopped into the air, then dove into the sand again, "_Mogura Tonpou: Mogugyo!_"

"She went into the molehills again...," Usopp looked around before turning to the others, "Look out for the holes!" he warned.

DJ nodded and scanned the area while Usopp did the same. The two of them looked around, trying to find a trace of Miss MerryChristmas, but all they saw were holes, holes, holes, Mr 4, Lasso, and more holes!

A muffled laugh made them stop looking almost instantly.

"_Look out for the holes?_" Miss MerryChristmas laughed cruelly, "How pathetic can you be? The ground is like a pool for me!"

Usopp gulped, "A...pool?" he looked down and watched as a small hole in the sand appeared under him, "Could she...?"

Suddenly, from behind, Miss MerryChristmas burst out of the ground, her claws held high.

"USOPP!" Chopper screamed, "BEHIND YOU!"

"_Mogura Banana!_" Miss MerryChristmas brought her claws down on Usopp's head, sending the sharpshooter flying across the ground, skipping and rolling here and there, his blood picking up any sand.

The ugly Zoan smirked as she landed on the ground, "Mr 4, Lasso, take care of those two. I'll take care of this weakling and the brats...you give _them_," she jerked a claw to DJ and Chopper, "The _400 Bonk Knock_!"

Mr 4 laughed and waved joyously as Lasso fired off hundreds of balls from his belly. DJ and Chopper watched in both horror and stunned silence as four hundred baseballs whizzed by them, only to be hit by Mr 4, the Agent not missing even _one_ ball!

Desperate, the two Devil Fruit Users tried to run away, hoping to avoid any of the balls that flew at or by them.

_This isn't good! Without my speed, I can't dodge **all** of these! I gotta think of something fast or I'm gonna die!_ DJ thought looking back at Chopper, who had gone from his _Heavy Point_ to his smaller form.

The reindeer looked like he was just finishing swallowing something as he skidded across theg round. Grunting, the Zoan held up his hooves, "_Brain Point..._," he put his hooves together, staring at Mr 4 through the diamond shaped hole between his toes, "_SCOPE!_".

Seconds later, every single ball exploded at exactly the same time.

Dusty and Austin watched, wide-eyed as the explosion sent another huge plume of smoke into the air as the earth seemed to shake under them.

"DJ-KUN!" Dusty got to her feet and started out to go to them, but Austin grabbed onto her tail and pulled her back hard, keeping her behind the pillar, "BRAT!"

Austin waved a hand and pointed to the smoke plume. Dusty watched anxiously as the smoke cleared. There, standing in the same place before, was Chopper. The reindeer looked like he was dead on his feet but the reindeer stumbled back, trying to stay on his feet.

"He's okay, but where's DJ-kun!?" Dusty looked around, "Did he get blown to pieces?!"

Austin shook his head.

"How do you know?!" the Zoan snapped at him.

"Whoa, that was lucky!"

Dusty turned to see DJ's head sticking out of the ground.

"OH GOD, HE GOT HIS HEAD BLOWN OFF!!"

Austin slapped himself in the face and shook his head as DJ climbed out of the hole he had fallen into at the last second.

"That was a close one," DJ dusted himself off, "Chopper, you okay?" he asked, turning to the reindeer.

Chopper nodded as he kept staring at Mr 4 with his _Brain Point: Scope_ move thanks to his Rumble Ball.

DJ snorted and started to slowly make his way to Mr 4, holding his sabre, "Yo, big boy...you wanna play some ball? Fine, let's play," he held up his sword with both hands, mimicking Mr 4's baseball stance, "Knock one over here and I'll knock it up your fatass!"

"DJ...keep him busy," Chopper pleaded, "I don't have a lot of time left, and if he keeps hitting those balls, I won't have a chance of beating him!".

The brunette swordsman chuckled and tapped the ground with his sabre, "Got it, boyo...,"

A _pop_ from behind him told him that Lasso had fired off another ball. DJ gripped his sword and held it outward, blade pointing down and to the side.

"_Speed Speed Hurricane!_" DJ began to quickly spin the blade like a fan blade, the sword spinning faster and faster with each turn. The wind off the sword caused the sand in front of DJ to pick up and blow into a cloud. Mr 4 squinted as the sand cloud made him lose sight of both his target, and the ball from Lasso.

DJ smirked as he continued to spin his blade, _Try and hit that ball now, Mr 4!_

A few seconds and a metallic clang later, DJ found himself staring at the explosive baseball as it came through the sand cloud.

_Oh sh-_

_KABOOM!_

DJ went flying backward, soaring over Chopper, his body smoking and a terrible burning sensation on his upper body. He hit the dirt and rolled around until coming to a stop near a ruin wall.

_Dusty-chan...I'm...sorry..._ he groaned before blacking out.

He may have been taken out by Mr 4, but DJ gave Chopper enough time to find out Mr 4's weakness. Before the No 4 Batter had a chance to attack again, Chopper darted off to Lasso. As the reindeer came close, the gun-dog opened his mouth and was ready to fire, but he never had the chance.

A dark blur sped past Chopper and the next thing the reindeer knew, he saw Austin straddling the gun-dogs back, pressing down on the dog's mouth. Chopper took this chance and kicked as much sand as he could into the dog's face. The dog stopped bucking around and shook his head, eyes watering as the sand blew around him.

"Got it! Austin, help me!" Chopper cried as he pushed the dog's head towards a nearby hole, "Get him to sneeze into it!".

Austin nodded and pushed down on the dog's head with all his might. As his head was forced inward, Lasso shot off numerous baseballs into the tunnels.

"RUN!" Chopper shouted at the top of his lungs, "USOPP! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, GET AWAY FROM THE HOLES!"

Usopp picked himself up after his beating from Miss MerryChristmas, who had been dragging him into stone walls and other types of torture, "YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME TWICE!"

The three of them ran for Dusty's safe haven, but they never made it because soon after they started running, the holes lit up with a bright light and seconds later, the ground exploded with a great blast, making the ground shake under them and sending a huge cloud of smoke and fire high into the air as a shockwave knocked them off their feet.

-----

"What the hell...Vivi!"

The Princess of Alabasta stopped in her tracks and turned to see Kirsty pointing up to a large plume of smoke that towered over the skyline of Alubarna.

"What in the world...," Vivi stared at the plumage, "You think that's the rebels or one of our nakama?"

Kirsty shook her head and started walking again, grabbing Vivi's arm, "I dunno, but we gotta keep moving, just in case that sorta thing comes this way! If it's our friends, they'll be just fine!"

Boy, was she wrong...

-----

Back at the Southwest Gate, the group discovered that Mr 4, Miss MerryChristmas _and_ Lasso had survived the blast. Usopp had tried to run out of fear, but the MoleWoman managed to snag him from underground again. But, that wasn't all she did. She used a technique she called _Mogurazuka Highway_, and dragged Usopp along the surface, only to have the Long-Nose come into contact with Mr 4's metal bat. A sickening crack echoed around the area as Usopp went flying into the air, his nose broken and his head bleeding severely.

Now, in an effort to avenge him and DJ, Dusty walked out into the open, twirling her scythes around, a pissed off look in her eyes.

Miss MerryChristmas laughed as Usopp came crashing down nearby, "Another weakling wants to try their luck with us? Fine, we'll off all of ya just like we did with that Long-Nose!"

Dusty glared at them, "Shaddup, obahan,"

"WHAT?! WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

"You heard me!" Dusty darted towards Miss MerryChristmas, "UGLY OLD OBAHAN! THIS IS FOR DJ!" she screamed, swinging her weapons at her fellow Zoan-User.

Miss MerryChristmas smirked and ducked into another hole just as Dusty's weapon came down on her.

"Dammit!" Dusty flipped over the hole and landed a few feet away, "C'mon out of hiding, you coward!" she shuffled around, "C'mon out so I can kick your ass!"

"Kick my ass, baka fox?" Miss MerryChristmas laughed, "You think you can kick _my_ ass? Try and kick my ass after this! _Mogura Banana!_"

Once again, Miss MerryChristmas popped out of the ground, her claws aimed at her prey. Dusty spun around and fell onto her back, dodging the claws and planting her feet on the MoleWoman's fat body.

"I don't think so! _Acrobat Attack..._," Dusty started to kick her feet, making Miss MerryChristmas roll around like a fat, ugly, furry ball, "_Foxy Ball!_"

Using all of her leg strength, Dusty stopped her spinning and kicked Miss MerryChristmas high into the air.

"MR 4!!!" the MoleWoman yelled as she flew into the air, "TAKE HER OUT!"

Dusty looked up to see Mr 4 was now standing over her, bat raised over his head. Her eyes went wide, "Oh c'mon! That's not how you play baseball! You don't club the players!"

Mr 4 let out a slow mumble and brought down the bat hard. Amazingly, it didn't make contact with Dusty's head, or any part of her body at all for that matter! There, standing between her and the bat, was Austin, who had stopped the bat with ease. He looked up through his bangs as his gloves made a low hissing sound and grinned at Mr 4.

The Agent looked at him oddly, then tried again and again, over and over, but no matter which way he did it or how much power he put into it, Austin stopped each blow instantly without moving an inch.

Mr 4 pulled back his bat and looked at it curiously while Austin dragged Dusty off to safety.

"DAMN IT MR 4, YOU DAMN SLOWPOKE!" Miss MerryChristmas hit the ground and disappeared into the sand, "I have to do everything myself!"

Austin and Dusty ran for cover again, but they didn't get far because Miss MerryChristmas popped out of the earth yet again and grabbed the two of them by a leg.

"You two...are seriously...pissing me off!" she growled, tightening her grip on the two, "Now...just like that Long-Nose, I won't hold back on either of you!"

"Get...your damn...hands...off...of them...,"

Miss MerryChristmas and Mr 4 turned to see a familiar figure standing nearby, smoking like a burnt piece of meat, the clothes on his body blackened and burned away. DJ was back on his feet, his eyes hidden by his bangs, and his sword dipping into the sand.

"You again? Why won't you people die?!"

DJ chuckled as he picked up his sword and held it tightly, "I cannot die just yet...," he panted, glancing at Dusty through his bangs, "I have someone very important I have to protect...,"

Miss MerryChristmas smirked and threw Austin away, sending the boy flying against a hard wall. The young one yelped as he collided with the wall and slumped into an unmoving pile. The Zoan Agent gripped Dusty tighter and dove underground, "Someone to protect, eh? Try and protect her from my _Mogurazuka Highway_!"

Dusty shrieked as she suddenly started to go across the surface of the desert soil, "OH SHIT!"

"Dusty-chan!"

"Hahahaha! Say goodbye, baka fox!" Miss MerryChristmas laughed as she started to move for a thick wall nearby, "Give my regards to those in Hell for me! _Mogura IMPACT!_"

Dusty closed her eyes tightly as the wall came close, but the feel of brick coming at a high speed never came. However, she felt someone jump in front of her just before the sound of crumbling stone was heard. Cracking an eye open, Dusty gasped at the sight of DJ holding onto her, taking the damage that would've been dealt to her.

"Dusty-chan...," he coughed out some blood as he held onto her, "Don't worry...I'll gladly take anything for you...,"

"DJ-kun...,"

"Aw, ain't that just so sweet?" Miss MerryChristmas laughed coldly, "You both can die together! Mr 4, _Mogurazuka Yonban Kousaten_!"

Dusty looked past DJ's battered body to see Mr 4 taking up his bat again, _Shit! With DJ-kun and Austin out like this...it's up to me!_

"_Transformation Act: Animal Form!_" Dusty shouted at the top of her lungs.

Immediately, she felt the change take place again and she slipped out of Miss MerryChristmas' grip, saving herself and DJ from Mr 4's bat.

"YEAAAAAAAAH! BEAT THAT, ASSHOLES!"

DJ groaned and opened an eye to see a very large, beautiful brown fox with an orangish tint of fur on it's head.

"D-Dusty...Dusty-chan?" he croaked.

The Zoan gripped him with her mouth and managed to get him on her back before taking off to Austin. After getting the boy on her back as well, Dusty sped past Chopper, trying not to lose her precious cargo.

_You guys protected me...let me do the same for you!_ she thought silently as she jumped over a pillar.

After gently laying her passengers on the ground, Dusty reverted back to her normal form and looked back to see Usopp was up again, but once more, Miss MerryChristmas had a hold of him and was speeding towards Mr 4, ready for a second try to kill him.

_You bastards..._ she clenched her fists, _DJ-kun and Austin are hurt because of you two! Usopp's nearly dead and Chopper's almost had it. You may think that we'll die here, but we won't..._ she cracked her knuckles, then turned into a fox again and made a dash towards the battlefield again, _AND I'LL PROVE IT!_

As she ran towards them, she noticed that Chopper had changed into another form, this one having a huge set of antlers while his legs and arms were very thick and looked as powerful as they did while he was in _Heavy Point_.

_Damn...that Rumble Ball does that?_ she grinned inwardly as she ran along side him, _I gotta get me some of that!_

"Mr 4, you're up to bat!" Miss MerryChristmas squealed as she sped towards him.

Usopp moved his head as best he could and glared at the fat man ahead of him, "Suck on this...," he muttered, pulling on his old pair of goggles and pulling out his slingshot, "_Hissatsu! Kemuri Boshi!_".

The Long-Nose let out a yell as he fired a small pellet ahead of him. The pellet exploded into a thick, heavy cloud of dark smoke that obscured Mr 4's vision just like DJ's technique from before.

"CHOPPER!" Usopp leapt out of his shoes and flew through the air, out of harm's way, "THEY'RE ALL YOURS!"

"I got him!" Dusty peeled away from her place near Chopper and ran towards Usopp. As she came closer, she leapt into the air and soon, she felt the weight of the broken and battered sniper on her back moments before she landed.

Usopp hugged her tightly, grateful for the safe, but looked back to see Chopper was now carrying Miss MerryChristmas with his giant antlers, and was still running for Mr 4. Usopp cleared his throat and held his hand over his mouth.

"Mr 4!" he yelled, doing a decent imitation of Miss MerrChristmas, "_Mogurazuka Yonban Kousaten!_"

Hearing the voice, but being too dumb to realize it was fake, Mr 4 swung his 4-ton bat hard and made contact with the first thing that he saw come out of the smoke cloud...which was his own partner! A sharp ringing was heard as the Zoan woman went soaring into the air for a short time before crashing into a large ruin in the distance.

Mr 4 gawked at what he had just done, not noticing that Chopper, Usopp and Dusty regrouped.

"Hey, fatass!" Dusty waved at him, a sly grin on her face while Usopp pulled back on the huge rubberband he had attached to Chopper's antlers, a large hammer at the end, "EAT THIS, LARDO! Do it, Usopp!"

"Yosh!" Usopp took aim, "_Hissatsu! Uso-Cho Hammer Suisei!_" he screamed before letting go of the hammer. The three of them watched as the hammer took off like a bullet, flying with such force that it hit Mr 4 in the belly and sent him flying back, right into Lasso and a standing stone pillar, making it crumble to pieces in the process.

"Did we do it this time?" Usopp wheezed as he fell to the ground, "Did we beat 'em?"

Dusty shrugged just before another large explosion shook the area around them. She looked back and watched as yet another plume of dark smoke rose into the air, the nearby ruins falling to pieces, covering the Baroque Works Agents.

Grinning, Dusty turned and started to head back to Austin and DJ while Chopper freaked out and screamed for a doctor for his fallen sniper friend.

_Yeah...we won this one..._ she thought, her grin gettin wider. She stopped and jumped into the air, "WE BEAT 'EM! THE ASSHOLES ARE DOWN! DON'T MESS WITH US PIRATES!".

**Alubarna, Southwest Gate Battle  
Victor: Usopp - Dusty - Chopper - DJ - Austin Team**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: -falls over- that...was...hard. I spent a lotta time trying to figure that one out. Hopefully, it was a good mixture of both canon and original action! Thanks for being patient, ya'll. Hope ya enjoyed it!**

**On the next chapter of Desert Storm...**

**Azu: Man, this ass is pretty good for an okama!**

**Mr 2: Heeeeey, don't underestimate my Dancer Kenpo! I'll kill you both! But before I do, behold my Montage!**

**Sanji: That's not an imitation, that's mostly your face with a few differences!**

**Mr 2: Then how about this?**

**Alubarna: Gonna Need a Mane Montage!**

**Vivi: To end this war, we must blow up the Palace!!**

**Kirsty: WHAT?!**


	45. Alubarna: Gonna Need a Mane Montage!

**Alubarna: Gonna Need a Mane Montage!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

While the Straw Hats and Axe-Heads met their enemies head on, the rest of Alubarna was riddled with gunfire, explosions and flame. On one particular street, a small group of Royal Palace Guards were keeping watch for any Rebels from behind a tall blockade of sandbags. They hadn't seen anything except black clouds of smoke that filled the street after it was bombarded by bombshells. That is, until they noticed a couple of figures running towards them.

"Sir!"

"I see it!" one of the guards leapt over the blockade and gripped his spear, walking towards the two figures, "Halt!" he commanded, "Are you Rebels?".

Another guard stepped up alongside him, looking at the oncoming figures, "If you enter the North Block, you'll only find the palace!"

The figures came to a stop, hunched over and breathing hard, apparently ignoring the guards. They noticed that one was a young woman with blonde hair while the other one had long, bright blue hair tied in a ponytail.

"Didn't you hear me? We ordered all citizens not involved in the battle to evacuate immediately!" the first guard gripped his weapon, "Listen, we're not kidding here! This isn't a playground for you!" he scolded.

"I know!" the blue-haired girl snapped, her head hung low.

The other girl lifted her head and glared the soldiers, "In case you haven't realized it yet, you idiots, this is Princess Vivi of Alabasta, daughter of your King! You think you can get away with ordering _her_ around?"

The guards looked at one another as the others joined them, then looked Vivi, who was still panting for air.

"Princess Vivi?"

"Vivi-sama?"

"Is it her?"

Vivi rose to full height, no longer gasping for air after she and Kirsty ran to their current stop, "Where is my father right now?"

The guard in charge looked at his comrades, who looked clueless, then back at her, "W-Well...,"

"If that's the case, take me to Chaka!" Vivi order, "I need him to do something!"

"Yes Princess!" the guards saluted. One of them eyed Kirsty, who noticed the glance.

"Princess Vivi, who is this? Is she a Rebel?"

Vivi shook her head, "No, she's not! She's a good friend and protector of mine! She's also a doctor with great skill! She's not a rebel, but an ally!"

Kirsty nodded and held up two fingers for the V sign, "Yo,"

The guards all looked at another other, at a loss for words. Sighing, the lead guard turned back to his princess and her guardian and stepped aside, waving towards the other side, "Come with us, Princess Vivi. Chaka will be grateful to see you,"

-----

Meanwhile...

"_Un! Deux! Un! Deux! Trois!_"

Azu calmly lay on his side in the middle of the street, watching Sanji try his luck against Mr 2. He watched as both Sanji and Mr 2 launched a powerful kick to each other's face, sending them both flying into the walls of the buildings behind them.

The Drunken Master yawned, a little bored, "For an okama ballerina, Mr 2's not so bad in a fight...," he thought aloud as Mr 2 and Sanji climbed back to their feet, the dust settling around them.

"Moooove outta my way!" Mr 2 demanded, raising his hands and taking a stance.

Sanji winced, glaring at the okama, "You'll get by...over our dead bodies," he turned to Azu, "WOULD YOU GET OFF YOUR ASS AND FIGHT?!"

Azu waved him off, "Naw, I'll wait my turn, Sanji, have fun,"

"Well then, if you want to be cocky...,"

Sanji turned back to see Mr 2 smiling.

"Every day, every day! Lesson! Lesson!" the okama chuckled, "There's no waaaaaay you can defeat my beefed-up Dancer Kenpo!" he cried as he lunged at Sanji, throwing quick punches at kicks his way.

Sanji backed away and leaned out of the range of the attacks, but that didn't seem to upset Mr 2. The okama laughed again, "Running from my punches will do no good!" he teased as he uncurled his fist and brought his now flat hand down on Sanji's chest. Luckily, the chef was able to dodge the attack and move to a safe distance.

"_Ballet Kenpo_!" Mr 2 brought his hands together above his head and raised one leg, balancing himself on his tiptoes of his other, much like a ballerina. He bent down on his foot a few times before hopping up and clapping both feet together, striking another pose.

He quickly backed away, and strangely, as he did so, the swans on his back honked and stuck out their tongues, as if something was wrong with them.

Azu clapped, "Alright, party swans! They look wasted, you got any good stuff on ya, pal?" he called out to the okama, only to get hit in the face with a rock from Sanji, "Jus' askin', sheesh," he muttered, rubbing his face.

"_Urabere Swan Budoukai!_"

With surprising speed, Mr 2 darted at Sanji again, letting loose a flurry of kicks and punches that the chef managed to dodge again and again.

Sanji grit his teeth as he ducked and dodged, "This fighting isn't getting me anywhere, and that baka Azu's not even trying to help!" he glared Azu, who was picking his nose right now, then back at Mr 2, "I'll finish this with one kick!"

The blonde young man lifted his right leg straight into the air, with his eyes on his opponent.

"_Collier Shoot!_"

"_Un!"_

As Sanji launched his leg hard, aiming straight for Mr 2's neck, he was stopped by the okama's arm, keeping his target safe.

"_Epaule!_"

"_Deux!_"

This time, Sanji's kick was unsuccesful by Mr 2 stepping to the side, missing the downward kick.

"_Cotelette!_"

"_Trois!_"

Mr 2 smiled widely as he caught Sanji's leg with both hands, again, making him fail in his attack.

"_Selle!_"

"_Un!_"

"_Poitrine!_"

"_Deux!_"

"_Gigot!_"

"_Trois!_"

Sanji stumbled away from yet another failed attack while Mr 2 glared at him. Growling, Sanji bent down, focusing all his power into one leg.

Mr 2 raised and curled one of his legs while he closed his hands and brought them to his chest, looking as though he was ready to dance.

"_Ballet Kenpo..._"

"_Mouton Shot!_"

"_Swan Arabesque!_"

Both Sanji's and Mr 2's legs connected with one another, making both of their attacks stop altogether. The two men glared at one another as they both tried to gain the upper hand in this fight, but that didn't look like it was going to happen anytime soon. A sudden powerful gust of wind ripped through the street just as both Sanji and his opponent were flung back into buildings once again, making large holes in the structures.

Azu slowly sat up, feeling the wind. He calmly crossed his legs and waited in silence. While it may look like he was being lazy or even cowardly, what he was doing, was actually helping out in his own way.

Sanji coughed as he sat on a pile of rubble, "That bastard...he took my Mouton Shot...,"

Mr 2 sat up and held his head, groaning, "That weirdo cook...not even my Swan Arabesque..," he grit his teeth and glared straight at the young chef again, "STOP JOOOOKING AROUND!" he shouted, climbing to his feet and walking out into the street.

**(A/N: Hey, that rhymed, yay me!)**

"I get it now...I'm serious, from now on, I'm serious!"

Azu looked at Sanji, "Hey, I think he's serious, waddya think, blondie?" he asked, earning a hateful glare from the okama.

Sanji seemed to smile, even a little as he stared down his enemy, "Bring it on," he grunted.

Mr 2 pointed at Sanji, "You! Both you and he," he pointed to Azu, "Have yet to experience my ability! And nothing is more impressive than my memory capacity! Using that, for example, I can create a montage like this!" he covered his face with both of his large hands, "Once you've laid your eyes on this, you'll be overwhelmed with laughter!"

Azu raised an eyebrow, _Looks like he's about to do his Mane Mane no Mi power..._ he thought, rising to his feet, dusting himself off, _Gotta be ready, just in case._

"First, the world's weirdest head! Then, the world's weirdest eyes! The world's weirdest NOSE! The world's weirdest MOUTH!" Mr 2 turned away and wiggled his backside (to the horror of both Sanji and Azu), "Now, for your pleasure, Today's Grand Performance! _MANE MANE MONTAGE...!_"

_This is it!_ Azu crouched into a stance while Sanji got ready to fight again.

Mr 2 raised his leg and spun around, arms curved above his head while he laughed, showing off his new face. Sanji and Azu stood there in dumbfounded silence as they stared at the face Mr 2 had made with his_ Mane Mane Montage_. He didn't look different at all, save the one change: Usopp's long nose instead of his own. Mr 2 stood there in the silence, not hearing any laughter, or any cheers for his montage. Tears streaming down his face, Mr 2 sat down and turned away.

"That was ninety-percent of your own face," Sanji muttered, still looking at him.

Azu shook his head, "That's just _sad_...,"

As Mr 2 looked at himself, or tried to, with a broken mirror, Sanji darted over to him and launched a high kick that sent Mr 2 flying into the air.

"This isn't a game, you shithead!" Sanji yelled as he lowered his foot, "Wide open, baka!"

Mr 2 landed and glared at him, eyes bulging out of his sockets, "What?! Have you no blood or tears?! YOU DEVIL!"

Azu sighed and sat down again, playing with his jug, "Almost thought I'd have to do something...," he muttered under his breath.

Sanji tapped the ground with a shoe, "I don't have time for your little performances," he snapped.

"Perfomances? Nothing!" Mr 2 snapped back, "My performances are nothing! Once, long ago, I met a man and friendship stayed my hand from harming him!" he hugged himself, "This man in front of me is a person! I think I'm in love! I have realized that you need me!" he reached up and touched the right side of his face, turning his face into Usopp's, "Now, I'd like to see you try and strike a blo-,"

He never finished that sentence because Sanji kicked him hard in the face, sending him skipping across the pavement. Growling, Mr 2 held his face and sat up, "W-What's with you!?" he demanded, "This is the face of your friend, isn't it? You would do this to your FRIEND?!"

Sanji took a drag of his cigarette, "You sure are stupid. No matter who you look like, you're still you underneath. I'm not the kinda man who falls for superficial things like that...," he jerked a thumb towards himself, "People are heart!"

Mr 2 backpedaled, or scooted backward in this case, surprised at what Sanji had said. He stared at the tall young man, eyes wide, "People...are heart? He's so...so PURE!!" he exclaimed, feeling his eyes water. He turned away, crying, "I'm so ashamed of taking that form...I understand. Even if I were...," he tapped his cheek and turned into Nami, "...to change into her. No matter which one of your friends I choose...it won't have any effect," he/she sighed in Nami's voice before going back to normal.

The sound of Sanji's giddy voice made him turn to see him staring back at him. Raising an eyebrow, Mr 2 touched his face and turned into Nami again.

"MELLORINE! MELLORINE!" Sanji cried happily before Mr 2 turned back to normal.

_Too easy..._ Mr 2 thought after turning into Nami again.

"MELLORINE! MELLO-!" Sanji stopped as his opponent went back to normal again.

_I can't believe it's this easy..._ the okama thought as he kept going back and forth from his real face, to Nami's face, making Sanji switch from a staring fighter, to a love-struck boy, _Can it really be this easy?_

Smiling, Mr 2 stood up and touched his face, once again turning into Nami, who shared his smile, "Silly boy...,"

-----

"Whoa...," Kirsty looked at the majestic building in front of her as Vivi walked ahead, "Check this place out!"

She stood before the Royal Palace, a beautifully carved castle with marble pillars, intricate statues of strange animals and odd markings and writings painted on the stone.

"Man," she whistled, "_This_ is Vivi's home? Not bad...not bad at all!"

She kept walking until coming to a stop just behind Vivi, who stood in front of a tall, dark skinned man with short black hair and a large sword at his side. The Princess had just finished saying something to the man when her friend joined her.

The dark haired man stared down at the girl, "Vivi-sama, do you have your wits about you?" he stammered, "If we do _that_...,"

"If we do that, what?" Vivi asked evenly, looking up at the man, "This country will die? I think not. _This_...," she glanced at the palace, "...is not Alabasta. The Kingdom of Alabasta the people suffering right now! If they are alive, this will still be a country! The battle must cease: that is all that matters!"

Kirsty nodded, "She's right. We gotta stop this war soon, otherwise, every citizen and soldier is gonna lay dead or dying while the streets run thick and red with their blood,"

"Please!" Vivi pleaded, "If I can draw their attention, for even a few moments...I will be able to do something! I _know_ I can do something!" she looked around at the huge building, "This Palace...please, destroy it!"

"Yeah, destr-WHAT THE HELL?!" Kirsty snapped her head to her friend, eyes bugging out, "ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR FRICKIN' MIND?!" she screeched.

"Princess, this Palace represents 4,000 years of history! Please, don't be so foolish, Vivi-sama!"

Other murmurs of protests rippled through the crowd of soldiers surrounding them. Kirsty rubbed her temples, "This is nuts, there's no way he's gonna-," she looked at the large man and fell over when she saw him kneel at his Princess.

"As you command, Vivi-sama!"

Kirsty groaned and pointed to the man, glancing at Vivi, "Is this the guy you were talking about, or can we get this Chaka guy to smack some sense into both of you?" she hissed.

Vivi giggled and smiled slightly, "That man _is _Chaka," she whispered back.

The doctor looked down at the man, turned on her heel and threw her hands in the air, "Well, let's get busy, guys, we got a big ass castle to blow the crap out of!"

-----

"FOOL! _Keri Pointe!_"

Azu watched in silence as Mr 2 kicked Sanji in the face so hard, it sent him flying into another wall. The cloud of dust settled and the young man could see Sanji's hand sticking out of the rubble, his arm limp.

_Well, looks like I'm up..._ Azu took a deep breath and rose to his feet, staring at Mr 2, who was laughing at his apparent victory.

"Yo, okama!" he waved at him, "You ain't done yet...you still gotta face me," he jerked a thumb towards himself, "And I won't be affected by that Memory power of yours, so you can just drop that right now,"

Mr 2 laughed at Azu's words, "Tough talk for someone who never tried to attack me before," he taunted.

"I didn't attack you because I was looking for your weakness," Azu grinned as he cracked his neck, "You're gonna let that slip sooner or later, and as soon as I find out what it is, I won't go easy on you whatsoever,".

"All of it is just talk for you," Mr 2 reached up and pulled off his eye makeup, "_Mascara Boomerang!_" he cried, throwing the make-up at Azu.

Quickly, the Drunken Master leaned far back, letting the strange make-up whiz over him. He folded his arms and came back to full height, a curious look on his face, "Was that it?" he asked before speeding towards the okama.

Mr 2 was surprised to see the young man come right at him. Quickly, he changed his face into Nami, but that didn't stop Azu from coming.

The Drunken Master raised a fist to punch, but didn't get the chance as severe pain came to his sides. Yelping, he fell to his knees, holding his sides as Mr 2's boomerang came back, the okama catching and re-attaching the make-up.

_Shit...I thought that stuff was silly to throw, but I guess I shouldn't underestimate anything this okama ballerina does_ Azu looked up at him as blood ran between his fingers, _Well, now I know what to watch out for!_

Mr 2 switched back into Nami and danced around, laughing, "FOOOOOL! I had to catch my mascara, but enough playing around. I've had fun playing with you and the silly boy over there, but I really must be going. We _do_ have orders to kill the Princess after all!"

_Why does he keep doing that?_Azu staggered to his feet and swayed from side to side, hands curled out in front of him, _If he thinks he can actually use that against me, he's wrong. I don't let little things like familiar faces get to me in a fight, even if they are the faces of girls._

"So, I'll finish this quickly if you don't miiiiind!" Pseudo-Nami laughed before he/she started to spin around on his/her feet, "Spin, spin! I love to spin!"

Azu watched as Mr 2's body became a blur as he spun around and around, gaining momentum for each spin. The orange-haired man watched intently for a few moments before grinning widely.

_Bingo, boyo!_

"_Grand Foutte: Ano Natsu no Hi no Memoir!!_"

Mr 2 quickly advanced on Azu, leg sticking outward, but he never had the chance to use his attack because a high kick to the face sent the okama flying into yet another, unfortunate building on the street.

Azu lowered his foot and wagged a finger at Mr 2 as the latter picked himself up from the attack, "I told you I'd find your weakness!"

Mr 2 glared at the fighter, "Whaaaaat the hell? How could yoooou have seen a flaw in my ability?" he demanded.

"You can't use your ballet Kenpo while in Nami-san's body,"

Both fighters turned to see Sanji up and walking towards them.

"Hey man, you okay?" Azu asked, "You took a hard kick to the face,"

Sanji nodded, "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," he turned to Mr 2, "Looks like we still can't rush you, but we now know that if you want to attack either of us, you have to revert to your original body," he glanced at Azu, "Good eye,"

"Aw shucks," Azu stuck out his tongue and rubbed the back of his head, "Weren't nothin'!"

Mr 2's annoying laugh made the two of them turn back to the okama, who was leaning forward, hand to his ear.

"Whaaat was that? I can't heaaar you!"

Sanji and Azu looked at each other, then at Mr 2, "We're dead on, aren't we?" they asked in unison.

Mr 2's shoulders slumped as he hung his head low, "S-So what if you are?" he snapped his head up, glaring at them as he took up another dancer stance, "You're right, you're right! Without my own graceful body, sculpted upon by day upon day of painful, strict lessons, I cannot control the masterful techniques of the Ballet Kenpo!" he reached up and pulled the two swans off his back and put them onto his ballet slippers, "And what's more, wait until you see this!! _Ballet Kenpo Prima!_"

"This guy needs to get laid, or something," Azu muttered under his breath.

"Also, you may want to know that," Mr 2 pointed to the swans attached to his feet, "The swan on your right is male, and the swan on your left is female!"

"WE DON'T CARE!" both pirates shouted at the same time, veins appearing on their heads.

"_Ballet Kenpo: Bombardier!_"

Mr 2 leapt at both of them, launching a flurry of swan-tipped kicks. It was so fast, neither Sanji or Azu could tell how many kicks were coming at them. At the last second, as Mr 2 thrust his foot directly at them, the two of them dove to the side just as a loud cracking sound was heard.

They both looked back to see Mr 2's swan-shoe was pointing straight and dug deep into the wall of the building behind them.

_What the?! He did **that** with a kick?!_ Sanji thought, staring at the foot.

Azu gulped, _Holy shit...Ballet Kenpo can do **that?!**_

Mr 2 laughed, "You two were right to dodge!" he said as he pulled out his swan shoe, "On the end of her long, slender neck, is a lethal metal bill!"

Sanji glanced at the hole that was made by the bill of the swan, _That doesn't have a single crack around it!_

Mr 2 caressed his female swan-head, "By condensing all my true power into a single point, I am able to avoid causing any wanton destruction. One of my kicks is just as fearsome as a rifle shot, but the bullets are larger than normal!" he laughed at the two of them, "I'll fill you both full of holes!"

_Oh shit!_ Azu got to his feet and watched moments later as Mr 2 lunged and stabbed Sanji with one of his metal billed swans, sending the chef skidding across the street, holding his chest.

"Oi oi oi," Azu stomped the ground and twisted his leg, curling his hands outward, "Let's see just if those swans can hold up against my Drunken Boxing, baka okama!"

In the blink of an eye, Mr 2 performed another _Bombardier_, but luckily, Azu was able to dodge it. He spun around the oncoming foot and bent backward, reaching up and grabbing Mr 2's neck.

"_Down the Hatch!_"

Mr 2 glared and swiped the hand away. Grinning, Azu fell to his belly and slid under Mr 2 while the okama was destracted and slammed his foot against the enemy's back, sending him flying forward into a pile of crates.

His small gain didn't last long because Mr 2 practically flew back at him, and before Azu could do anything about it, another sharp pain entered his body. A metal bill was stuck in his body and Azu plowed into the wall of a building, crashing into the furniture inside.

The bleeding man looked around at his surroundings as he picked himself back up and grinned at what he saw.

"Oh...thank the Eight Immortals,"

Mr 2 snorted as he walked past the hole in the wall, making his way back to Sanji, "As for you...,"

A loud scream from behind made the okama look back. He watched Azu stumble out of the hole, soaked head to toe with water, the liquid dripping off him.

"You should just stay down and let death come for you, baaaaaaaaka!"

Azu giggled and teetered from side to side, "Lemme...lemme tell ya something pal," he hiccuped, "You know what I can do with my body being clean of alcohol...now, lemme show you," he raised his fists again and looked up, his face very red with a silly grin on his face, "The _true_ power of Drunken Boxing!"

It was then that Mr 2 realized that it wasn't water that Azu was soaked with. It was some kind of liquor from the building, probably stockpiled for a bar nearby.

"_Crazy Corkscrew!_"

Mr 2 suddenly felt a great pain in his torso. The okama looked down to see Azu's head buried into his stomach, the drunkard actually spinning in mid-air while he was flying backward the same time. As soon as he hit the street, Mr 2 slid at least 10 yards away from his opponent.

Azu landed easily on his feet and hiccuped again, stumbling around, "I may...I may not have my saki...but I found something just as good. Thanks...thanks you, Mr 2!"

"BAAAAAASTARD!"

"Huh?" Azu looked up to see Mr 2 leaping at him again. Grinning, Azu staggered to the side, dodging it again. He grabbed the side of Mr 2's neck, "_Pop the Bottle!_" he giggled, suddenly pulling Mr 2's head down with such force, the okama hit the street and a large cracking sound was heard.

"What's wrong?" Azu bent down and nudged Mr 2's shoulder, "Have a hangover?" he teased, "C'mon, don't be a lightweight man! Let's have something to drink, my treat!"

Mr 2 let out a muffled scream and the next thing Azu knew, he was on his back, legs up in the air. The drunk figher moaned and held his head as he lay there, "Man, that stuff's got some afterbite to it...or was it something else?" he looked ahead of him, but Mr 2 was nowhere to be seen.

"_Ano Fuyu no Sora no Memoir!_"

Azu looked up to see Mr 2 spinning around and around in the air, looking like a strange acrobat with his outfit and the swans on his feet.

"Now waddya doin'?"

"DIIIIIIIIIE!"

Mr 2 plunged down onto Azu, leg outstretched, ready to deliver a killing blow. However, his mark never hit his target for two reasons. One, Azu rolled to the side, easily dodging it, and two, Sanji appeared over head, leg pulled back for an attack.

Quickly, Mr 2 reached up and touched his face, turning into Nami, "Too bad! How do you like this?"

"Oi...," Sanji's face lost it's lust for battle, "You got something on your left cheek,"

"Huh, really?" Mr 2 felt the mentioned side of his cheek, reverting back to normal, "Where?"

"_Basses-cotes!_"

Mr 2 went spiraling into the street after Sanji finished his attack, his head bleeding from the attacks he had been recieving. He picked himself up and as soon as he did...

"_Longe! Tendron!_"

Sanji launched two more attacks and was about to launch another one when Mr 2 whipped his leg out for a counter-attack.

"_Flanchet!_"

"Un!"

Mr 2 chuckled as his swan's bill penetrated Sanji's jacket and shirt, while Sanji's own foot barely reached him, "_Deux!_" he kicked Sanji in the face while the chef was distracted, "_Kura!_"

This one, Sanji stopped on his own, and what happened next, was something that only Azu could describe as a strange form of breakdancing, because both Mr 2 and Sanji were spinning on their hands, kicking in each other while moving in circles.

"_Tendron! Quasi! Collier!_"

"_Un! Deux! Trois!_"

"_Flanchet! Flanchet! Jarret!_"

"_Un! Deux! Trois! Un! Deux!_"

"_Tendron! Quasi! Flanchet! Cuisseau!_"

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the two martial artists each landed a kick to their ribs that sent them across the street in opposite directions. The two of them yelled and ran at each other again, engaging in another odd dance, but it ended the same way: each one landing a kick and sending each other to the ground. Azu watched, still a little wasted, as both Sanji and Mr 2 coughed out blood before they slowly climbed back to their feet.

_Sanji's a little off his prime 'cause of his injuries Mr 2 gave him..._ Azu glanced at the okama and grinned, _And Mr 2's off his prime 'cause of my Boxing...I think I helped make things even for the playing field. If not, I think I gave one side an advantage.._ he hiccuped, _But which one and what advantage, I dunno..._

"_Veau Shot!_"

"_Bombardier Arabesque!_"

Azu lifted his head and watched as Sanji and Mr 2 flew at each other, their legs outstretched, their figures looking quite impressive against the sun's light in the sky. Looking at them, he knew that the two of them were fighting with all their heart and strength.

Sanji and Mr 2 landed on opposite sides of the street, backs facing one another. The two of them stood there for a few moments before Sanji cried in pain and fell to his knees while Mr 2 let out a loud scream, writhing in pain while blood flew everywhere around him. The okama spun around in the air and hit a nearby wall, making a large hole in it before hitting the pavement.

_It's over..._ Azu staggered to his feet, feeling his buzz wear off, and feeling the pain in his body again from Mr 2's attacks to him, _Ballet Kenpo's not that bad...I gotta give it to the okama. He made his body a great weapon with that kind of fighting style..._ he glanced at Sanji, who fell over, exhausted, _But it looks like the stronger will won this fight._

Wincing, Azu held his sides and walked over to Sanji, _Nice footwork Sanji. Although, I gotta admit, Red Leg's not as good as Drunken Boxing in my opinion. Sure, it's strong, but with your style, it's all about power, and hardly about defensive moves..._ he grinned, _Which is why I can stand after all I got from the okama. That, and the fact that most of my body was numb at the time..._

A short time later, as the rest of the alcohol's effect wore off, Azu watched as Sanji picked himself up from the street and light a cigarette for himself. Without a word, Azu walked alongside Sanji and walked past their defeated opponent.

"I-I surrender,"

Both men stopped and looked down at Mr 2, who was gasping in pain from the battle.

Sanji stared at him with wide eyes, "Unbelievable...he's still concious?"

Azu scratched his head, "Man, this guy's stronger than we thought,".

Sanji nodded a little, still staring at Mr 2, "What's wrong?" he asked, nudging the okama's leg, "If you change into Nami-san again, I can't finish you off,"

Mr 2 chuckled lightly, "Nonsense...I can't move at all. What good would dodging the final blow do? You two have won...I am yours to kill," he sighed, accepting his loss.

Both Azu and Sanji looked at him in silence. Azu clicked his tongue and walked off, leaving the two of them alone.

"My fate was to be killed for the organization...," he wheezed, looking up, "What's taking you so long? Hurry up and finish me-," he stopped in midsentence, eyes wide.

Sanji wasn't readying himself for an attack. Instead, he had his hand stretched out to the okama.

"It was a good fight," Sanji said cooly, "We shouldn't have to say anything more than that,"

"Well said, Sanji...," Azu said as he came back to them, holding two bottles of liquor in his hand. He bent down and placed a bottle near Mr 2's leg, "Have a drink when ya can, dancer...you fought hard and I think you deserve it,"

Mr 2 stared at the two men, then reached up and took Sanji's hand, Sanji helping him sit up. The Ballet martial artist could feel tears coming, so he closed his eyes tight.

_This is, without a doubt, proof of friendship between rivals...but I must not cry!_ he thought happily as tears practically came out in waterfalls. He was so busy being overwhelmed with joy, he didn't notice anything that Sanji was doing until it was too late: when Sanji brought his shoe down hard on the side of his head.

Yelping, Mr 2 fell back, more blood on his head, as well as some teeth missing.

"Later! I'm taking back my gunner's goggles!" Sanji called out as he walked away.

Azu knelt down and made a goofy smile, "Later man. Good fight,"

"He...he finished me," Mr 2 gasped.

"Yeah...did a pretty good job, too. I didn't know he was gonna do it until it was too late," Azu shrugged and started to walk off as well.

"Wait...,"

Azu stopped and looked over his shoulder, "Yeah?"

"Are...are you part of his nakama,or a nakama to Axe and the fox-girl?"

"To Axe and the fox," Azu turned a little, "Why?"

Mr 2 tried hard to take a deep breath, but his injuries made it hard for him, "T-Tell her...not to give up...tell her to practice, practice, practice. Lesson! Lesson! Lesson!"

Azu laughed and waved at him as he started walking again, "You got it, pal...take care,"

As Azu caught up with Sanji, he saw his ally straighten his tie, wincing a little.

"You okay, man?"

Sanji grunted, "I think I got some broken bones again...,"

"Better broken bones than a hangover,"

"How do you figure?"

"Because with broken bones, you can still move a little, but with a hangover, you don't wanna move at all. Get what I mean?"

"Uh...,"

"Good!"

**Alubarna, South Block, Polka Street Battle  
Victors: Sanji and Azu Baba  
Spoils of War: "A Little Friendship and a bottle of Spirits"**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Wow...finally got that one done! YEAH! I liked doing that one, Azu's Drunken Boxing style is new to me, as well as OP, so it was fun doing that bit with him...though, once again, I did "borrow" some moves from _Legend of Drunken Master_, but as I progress, I'll makeup some for him on my own, you have my word! Before I go, I dedicate this chapter to Rayo Verrani because one of his favorite characters is Mr 2 Bon Clay.**

**On the next chapter of Desert Storm...**

**Devon: Who is this guy?! What the hell is he made of?!**

**Zolo: I don't know, but he made the pillar split apart in to pieces without a weapon! Nami get the-...where the hell she go?!**

**Devon: Herman's gone, too!**

**Nami: What the hell is this woman?!**

**Miss Doublefinger: Thanks to the _Toge Toge no Mi_, I am a Thornwoman...and you cannot escape me!**

**Alubarna: A Merman's Redemption!**

**Herman: Nami, I failed to protect you eight years ago...on my honor, you will not die here! As long as I have a breath in my body, I will keep you safe...I WILL PROTECT YOU!! _ARAGOSTA PACHINKO!_**

**P.S. if ya'll are wondering about Chizuru, Axe, and Niri, don't worry, I'll get to them soon enough!**


	46. Alubarna: A Merman's Redemption!

**Alubarna: A Merman's Redemption!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**Kilnorc: Yay, big treat for ya'll. Not only some insight on Herman's point of view with Arlong's takeover all those years ago, but you finally actually see him fight for more than a few moments! Ready, Herman?**

**Herman: YOSH!**

**Kilnorc: ON WITH DA CHAPTER, THEN!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Nami ran through the streets of Alubarna, as fast as her feet could go. She had been running from Mr 1 and Miss Doublefinger for awhile now, and she was getting tired, while the assassins tailing her weren't slowing down for a moment. As she ran, she saw a large shadow overhead and she looked up to see Mr 1 falling towards her, hand outstretched. She let out a scream as the assassin drew closer.

Suddenly, there was a loud _clang _and Nami found herself laying on the street while Zolo crouched over her, his katana blocking the assassin's hand somehow.

"ZOLO!"

The _santoryu_ user grinned and rose to his feet, but before he could say anything, a loud cracking sound made the two of them look up at a nearby pillar. It was a beautiful marble pillar that towered over them...until it suddenly split into different pieces and fell to the ground.

Devon stopped in his tracks with Herman just behind him, the two of them staring at the crumbling architecture.

"Holy shit...,"

"Whoa...,"

Zolo slowly turned and looked at Mr 1, who was licking his finger, "It wasn't split...you did it, didn't you? I heard the sound of swords clashing," he muttered before swinging a katana at Mr 1 again, who blocked easily with his arm.

Devon, Zolo and Herman then saw what had caused the pillar to split. Mr 1's arm now had a sharp edge and a metal glint on it. Right now, his arm looked like a large blade.

"You cut it with your arm...," Zolo mused, looking the arm over as Mr 1 batted away the sword, "That's one weird body you got there,"

"You're telling me," Herman rubbed his head, still staring, "I've never heard of a metal body before...,"

Mr 1 nodded as not only his other arm, but his fingers became edged and sharpened, "Very true. I've eaten the _Supa Supa no Mi_, and thus my body is that of a Blademan," he explained as he looked Zolo over, "It was you, wasn't it? The man who took out 100 Baroque Works employees at Whiskey Peak,"

Miss Doublefinger came into view, swaying her hips from side to side, "And a few years ago in East Blue, Baroque Works sent Mr 7 to deliver an invitation to a certain Pirate Hunter, but it seems he was killed,"

_A few years ago..._ Herman blinked, _East Blue...so, it looks like this organization was around the same time as Arlong's reign in Cocoyashi, _he glanced at Zolo, who was grinning and going about the man that came to him in the past, _Interesting. I wonder if I've ever met him during my time of exile?_

The sound of footsteps made Herman turn his stalks around to see Nami bolting down the alleyway. Looking back, he saw Zolo clash against the Blademan again with Devon at the ready with his own swords while Miss Doublefinger made her way down another alleyway, obviously hunting down Nami.

Gritting his teeth, Herman turned all the way around and ran down the street, hoping to catch Nami before the assassin woman did. As he ran, he gripped his left arm and could feel a strange tingling sensation prickle his flesh. That feeling brought back memories...memories of both sadness and guilt.

-Flashback-

**_East Blue, Cocoyashi Village, 8 Years ago..._**

_"Greetings and salutations, my little inferior humans! From this day on, this village, no, this entire island will be part of my domain!" Arlong declared as his nakama cheered in agreement, "Listen up. On this day of every month, you'll have to 'purchase' your very lives from me! Each adult is 100,000 Beli and every child is 50,000 beli! Those who can't pay will be killed!"_

_Herman bit his tongue and grudgingly helped Hatchan and Kuroobi collect the money from the villagers as his captain sat at the end of the street, a row of mermen on each side of him. After filling a large sack to the brim, he and the others brought it to Arlong._

_"Well, how much is it, my brethren?" he asked, grinning wickedly._

_Kuroobi, a stingray merman chuckled, "About 25,000,000 or so," he reported._

_"Sha ha ha ha ha!" Arlong's head snapped back as he laughed, "Perfect!"_

_Herman looked away, towards the villagers as his boss laughed. He watched as they all glared at him, and his nakama, muttering under their breaths. As a pirate, he knew that they would come across money in some ways, but in the way of extorting humans...innocent civilians for their lives...that wasn't how he pictured it._

_"Alright! We're leaving, my brethren!" Arlong looked back at his chef, "Herman, come, we need a welcoming feast for our new home!"_

_The lobster merman sighed and made his way to his crew, "Aye, captain, I'll get right on it. Hatchan," he turned to an octopus fishman with six tentacle-arms, "Should I prepare Mohmoo's meal too, or will you do that?"_

_Before the rokutoryu user could reply, Pisaro _**(1)**_, the crew's musician, pointed to something behind them, "Alrong-san, there's smoke coming from somewhere outside the village!" he cried, "It's coming out of a house!"_

_"Oh? We missed one...,"_

_Herman glanced at Arlong, who grinned again at the idea of another victim to pay for their lives._

_"Let's go and collect our money!" Arlong ordered, taking the lead down the road, towards the smoke._

_Herman sighed again and looked at the humans as they walked by them. As he passed, he could hear hateful curses in their whispers. The group of merman pirates made their way through the woods until they came across a comfortable looking house at the edge of an orange orchard._

_Sniffing the air, Herman smiled as the scent of something wonderful wafted into his senses. He could detect the scent of a delicious duck as well as something that smelled very much like oranges in the aroma._

_"Oi, Herman, looking forward to this, chu?"_

_Snapping to his senses, Herman twisted his stalks to see Chew, the crew's sniper smiling._

_"Oh...oh yeah," Herman nodded quickly, "Very much! Let's get what we can from these weaklings so you all can stuff yourselves with my feast!"_

_Arlong laughed and patted Herman on his shell, "That's the way, boy!"_

_The group reached the front door of the cottage, and at first, Herman thought Arlong was going to punch it down when he saw the size of his captain's fist. But, to his surprise, Arlong tapped the door a few times. For a short time, they all stood there waiting for someone to answer the door, but no one came._

_Herman turned around and shrugged, "Perhaps this belongs to one of the people from the main road. They must've put dinner on hold while they went and made a quick trip?" he offered._

_Arlong knocked again, and this time, there was a reply._

_"It's open, come in!" a kind voice of a woman called from within._

_Herman winced as he turned around, staring at the door as Arlong reached for the knob._

_"Don't mind if we do...," the sawfish merman chuckled darkly as he pushed the door open. Herman looked through the doors and was surprised to see that the inside was completely dark, as if no one was home._

_While his captain looked around, Herman snuck a stalk into the doorway and found the source of the delicious aroma from before. On the counter in the kitchen, were many bottles of orange flavored drinks while a bubbling pot was on the stove._

_However, that was all he saw because the next thing he saw, was a dark blue striking Arlong in the head, sending the sawfish merman reeling backward from the doorway. Yelping, Herman staggered backward into the crowd of his nakama._

_He, and the rest of the crew, watched that as Arlong fell to the ground, a woman with long violet hair and a large rifle in her hands fell towards him, looking like she was ready to fight._

_**She must've seen us through the window... **Herman looked at the window, then at his captain, who now had the gun's barrel in his mouth, **I'll give her credit for being brave unlike the rest of the village, but this is foolish!**_

_"Too bad for you, I'm a former Marine," the woman said as she stared Arlong down, "Now, what would a pirate all the way from the Grand Line want with Cocoyashi Village?"_

_Chew, Kuroobi, Hatchan, and the rest of the crew, save Herman, laughed at her actions. She glared daggers at them all._

_"What's so funny?!" she demanded._

_"Sha ha ha ha ha!" Arlong roared in laughter before snapping his jaws around the rifle's barrel, tearing the metal and wood apart._

_The woman stared in shock at her weapon as pieces of wood flew past her._

_"Useless. Useless. Useless. Useless!" Arlong grinned widely, "You inferior being, that was absolutely useless!"_

_He pushed the woman off of him and before she had a chance to rise, he stood up and stomped on her arm. Herman looked away as a loud crunching sound was heard, followed by the woman screaming in pain. Taking a peek, Herman saw that her arm was broken, a massive purple area on her flesh. Arlong brought down his foot again, earning another painful scream._

_"Arlong-san!" the lobster merman stepped forward, "Is this really necessary?! Sure, this fool of a woman attacked you, but if you kill her now, she can't pay tribute to you!" he pointed out, hoping that his ploy would work._

_"BELLEMERE!"_

_Everyone turned to see one of the villagers from before, a man in brown, wearing a cap with a pinwheel on his head walking towards them._

_"Don't waste you life on something so trivial," he warned, looking at the woman, "There are fights without meaning, too! This can be solved with money!"_

_Herman nodded and bent down to the woman, "That's right! Please, just pay him so he'll stop!" he whispered, "I know that it hurts, but if you do not pay up, you **will **die!"_

_The woman, Bellemere, looked up at him and spit in his face._

_"Hey!"_

_"Herman, you're gonna take that?!"_

_The lobster merman nodded and wiped away her saliva, "Yeah...it's not like she can do anything else right?" he asked, voice on the verge of cracking, "I think I can allow her that!"_

_Arlong chuckled as he went about his business, "That's right, marine girl. This can be solved by money. Adults are 100,000 Beli each and children are 50,000 Beli each. If you pay for the family's worth, I'll let you live...as a divine mercy to you," he offered._

_"Hey!" Hatchan called from the door, "There's food for three in here!"_

_"Oh?" Arlong raised a brow, "A three-person family, eh?"_

_"...it must've slipped my mind...,"_

_Both Herman and Arlong looked down at the man with the pinwheel, who was now holding Bellemere in his arms._

_He looked up at the leader, "Today, me and a good friend of mine were invited over for dinner...," the man stood up and held out his hand to the woman, "Come on Bellemere, pay up for yourself. The food's gonna get cold,"_

_Bellemare stared in surprise as she held her broken arm, "Gen-san...,"_

_"She seems to have the 100,000," the man looked back at the merman, "Good thing we all have enough," he laughed quietly, "Now, everyone will be safe,"_

_Kuroobi pulled out a stack of papers from his gi and looked through it, "The census show's that she never married or had any kids...," he looked up from the papers, 'She's always been single,"_

_Herman mentally sighed in relief, **Thank goodness...while there is still one more to suffer, I'm glad there's no children.**_

_Bellemere, her friend, and Arlong went inside for a short while, then Arlong left, holding the wad of cash in one of his webbed hands._

_"Alright, boys, let's go!"_

_Herman took one last look at Bellemere and the man, then followed his captain. He weaved in and out of the crowd until he was walking alongside him._

_"Why did you look away?"_

_"Hm?" the lobster looked at his leader, "Look away?"_

_Arlong nodded, "You looked away when I beat that inferior woman...why?"_

_"I-I thought I heard something," Herman said quickly, "It was just an animal,"_

_"Don't bullshit me, Herman," Arlong glared at him as they walked, "You looked away because you didn't want to see the **human** get hurt," he spat._

_Herman scowled and stopped, "I didn't! Ask Hatchan!" he pointed to the octo-merman, "Hatchan, you were there, didn't I tell you I thought I heard a noise?!"_

_Hatchan had a confused look on his face while he crossed all six of his arms, "Hmmm...now that you mention it, I think I heard it, too! Think it was a bird after all,"_

_**Man, that was close** Herman looked back at his leader, "See, Arlong-san? I thought someone else was still there, but I was wrong. Believe me, if I didn't hear anything, I would've kept watching you punish that marine girl for attacking someone who's obviously much more supe-,"_

_"Hold up!" Bellemere's voice called out to them, "Whoever said that was **my** share?"_

_Herman froze in his tracks while everyone else turned to look at human. He slowly turned around, a sick feeling in his stomach._

_"That 100,000 Beli is for my two daughters," the woman said with a grin, "I'm short on mine,"_

_"Bellemere!"_

_"Sorry, Gen-san...I can't deny I don't have a family. Even if it means sacrificing my life," her smile widened, "We may not be blood-related, but we're still a family. I wish I could be a mother by simply saying that," her face became soft and the smiled was weaker now, "Those two...are my daughters, right?"_

_"I WAS LYING! IT WAS A LIE, BELLEMARE-SAN!" a child's cry reached Herman's ears, as well as the rest of the crowd._

_They all turned to see a pair of young girls running towards them. One of them was about ten years old with short orange hair wearing a green and yellow dress. The other one looked a couple of years older than the first girl, and she had light blue hair and wore a blue and green dress._

_**Those...are her daughters? **Herman stared at the two girls as they tearfully hugged the woman, **There so young, and so small... **he clenched a fist, **They don't deserve this...no one does!**_

_"So, these are your daughters, eh?" Arlong's cold voice inquired._

_The two girls clung tightly to their mother as the three of them looked up at the fearsome merman pirate._

_"You have to promise to leave these two alone," Bellemere spat at him._

_Arlong smiled, "Of course! As long as you die,"_

_Herman was about to try something that could save them all, but all of a sudden, Bellemere's friend, Genzo, yelled in anger as he fired two pistols at Arlong. However, that didn't work because Kuroobi moved in front of Arlong and blocked the bullets with his oversized arm fins. If that wasn't enough, Kuroobi pulled out a large katana and slashed the assailant across the chest. The man fell to the ground, blood flying out of his body._

_Needless to say, Herman had never seen such a horrifying sight. But it wouldn't end there...because a large group of armed villagers were coming up the road towards them._

_Arlong looked at the crowd, "Eh...they've become bloodthirsty," he looked at his crew, "Don't kill them...just show them what we're made of," he ordered, taking a glance at Herman._

_**He still doubts me? **Herman gulped, **Guess I'll have to do this...I'm sorry, everyone. I'll go easy on you** he thought as he ran towards the crowd. As he neared them, he jumped into the air and curled himself up into a perfectly round, red ball that rolled down the road towards the rampaging villagers._

_"Aragosta Pachinko!" _**(2)**

_As his fellow merman assaulted the villagers, Herman weaved in and out of the crowd, brushing past those in his path. While they flew to the side, yelling in pain, Herman knew that they would live. His nakama were using a lot of their strength to punish the villagers, while he wasn't using much at all._

_After a short session of human pinball, Herman came to a complete stop and uncurled himself, rising to his full height._

_**That should keep them off my back for a while** he thought, turning back to Arlong. As he turned, he saw a horrific sight. Bellemere was standing tall in front of Arlong, a smile on her face as the large merman pointed a pistol at her heart. She said something he couldn't make out over the noise, but seconds after she did, a loud gunshot ripped through the air._

_Herman froze in horror as Arlong's bullet went straight through Bellemere's chest and back. The former Marine fell to the ground unmoving while a large red spot was blossoming and spreading across her shirt._

_She was dead._

_"SHA HA HA HA HA!" Alrong roared, "During my reign, people who don't have money will die!"_

_With those words and that sight of Bellemere being shot to death, Herman curled into a ball once again and made his way down the road, not stopping even for a second._

_-----_

_As night fell, Herman found himself on a secluded cove, a short distance from the village. He looked up at the moon, a lump in his throat. After finding this place hours ago, he never left it yet._

_He knew that even though he had to go back to Arlong to help build the new home for themselves, Herman didn't want to leave just yet._

**_Why? Why Arlong, why did you do that? She still could've served a purpose, you didn't have to kill her! You two those girls' mother away from them and you just laughed as you did!_**

_Herman felt a tingling course through his left arm. He looked down to see that his webbed hand had now been covered by a large pincer claw. For as long as he had known, he was able to make a claw for his hands whenever he wished, or whenever his emotions got the better of him._

_Sighing, he lifted his claw and looked at it, "What now?" he mumbled, "What happens to this village? To those girls?"_

_"They've taken Nami...,"_

_Herman lowered his claw and looked around. He had just heard a child's voice in the night air. A loud sniffling sound made him look up. Above him, was a small cliff jutting outwards towards the sea. Quietly, Herman scaled the nearby wall and looked to the side to see the blue-haired girl sitting in front of a freshly dug grave with a stick-cross at the head._

_"What am I supposed to do now? Bellemere-san...,"_

_The girl sat there for a long time, crying her eyes out until she rose to her feet and slowly made her way to the village. As she left his sight, Herman climbed onto the ground and very slowly, walked towards the grave. Once there, he knelt on the ground, head lowered._

_"I'm...I'm sorry," he whispered, "You didn't deserve to die. I tried to help you...I was going to help your daughters, but I couldn't...I was scared," he sniffed, "I was scared about what would happen as a result of it. But, in hindsight, I don't think it could've been much worse than what I saw,"_

_He wiped his eyes, looking at the cross, "I only joined this crew as a chef to my former captain, Jimbei. He left to become a Shichibukai for the World Government and I stayed because they needed a chef," he shifted a little, feeling uncomfortable talking to a dead woman, "I'm not unlike your daughter. I don't know what to do now, Miss Bellemere. I can't pay for them, Arlong wouldn't have it. I can't go to the Marines, because they would either end up dead or I'd be arrested for being a pirate. The only thing I **could** do is...," he looked at his claw, "...to face Arlong in hopes of sparing this village and move on, but that's just about a bad idea as the first two. I never meant any people to be harmed or killed. I didn't even want this sort of thing to happen to your village! I'm just a chef, I go where I'm needed,"_

_Herman sat there in silence, listening to the waves as he mourned the death of the brave woman who gave her life for her two daughters. After what seemed like an eternity, Herman slowly climbed to his feet, flexed his claw and made his way to his captain's new home._

_-----_

_"Hey, Herman, where you been?"_

_"Herman, make us the feast already, chu,"_

_The lobster merman ignored the words of his nakama as they went back and forth with pieces of their galleon. He even ignored Mohmoo, the giant sea-cow who called out to him from his spot in the bay. He didn't hear them, he didn't care for them right now. All he cared about...was Arlong._

_"Oi, Herman," Kuroobi stepped in front of him, "You should have been there, Herman. We got ourselves a new 'crewmate',"_

_Herman stopped and looked at him hard, "New?"_

_"Yes, that little orange haired brat, Nami," Kuroobi grinned, "Turns out, she's useful and great at making maps. Arlong-san said that he'd spare her village if she could buy it back for 100,000,000 Beli,"_

_"...**that** much?"_

_Kuroobi nodded, "We just sent her away with our mark," he proudly pointed to his and Herman's chest where the tattoo of Arlong's crew was painted into their flesh._

_Herman stood there in silence for a few moments, "Where is Arlong-san, by the way?"_

_"I'm right here, Herman," Arlong wrapped his large, thick arm around his nakama's shoulders, "Where have you been?"_

_"I've been out, preparing,"_

_"Preparing for the feast?"_

_"No...," Herman turned and shot a hateful look at his captain, "...for **this**!" he reached out and grabbed Arlong's throat with his pincer claw, then threw him hard across the empty lot._

_The sound of material's being broken and the sight of their captain being thrown by their chef made everyone stop what they were doing. Arlong rubbed his throat, "What the hell are you doi-?"_

_He never finished that question because Herman slugged him hard in the face, sending him skidding across the ground again._

_"What the hell?!"_

_"Herman, chu!"_

_"That's your captain!"_

_Herman snorted, "I don't care," he growled as he stomped his way to Arlong. Another merman stepped in his way, "Herman, what's your problem?!"_

_"Outta my way, Kaneshiro," _**(3)**

_"Not until-,"_

_Herman rammed his claw into the side of the merman's face, sending him flying through the air and landing in the ocean._

_"Just what do you think you're doing, Herman?" Arlong asked in a low voice, gripping a large, saw-tooth blade nearby._

_**He's going for Kiribachi...** Herman cracked his neck, **He's either pissed or serious about fighting back...hard to tell with that racist sonofabitch.**_

_"Herman...,"_

_"Aragosta Martello!" _**(4)**_ Herman jumped into the air, his claw raised. Before Arlong could prepare a counter, Herman brought down his claw hard on his captain's head, a loud cracking sound echoing around them._

_Just as he landed, Herman pulled back his fist, "Aragosta Battuta!" _**(5) **_he roared, ramming his fist into Arlong's back, sending him into a nearby rock wall._

_"C'mon, Captain!" Herman stomped his way over, "C'mon, you can kill an unarmed innocent, but you can't even fight back against one of your own?! You're nothing! You may call yourself a god among humans, but you're a pathetic coward!"_

_That did it..._

_"SHARK ON HAGURUMA!!!"_

_Arlong flew at Herman, his spinning body and razor sharp jaws connecting with the merman's torso. Herman screamed in pain as his captain plowed him into the ground, sending a rift of dirt upward._

_Wincing in pain, Herman tried to sit up, but Arlong wrapped a webbed-hand around his neck and lifted him high into the air._

_"I knew it!" Arlong glared at his chef, "You did look away! You didn't hear anything, you intentionally looked away!"_

_"So what if I did?!" Herman glared back, gripping his captain's arm, "Does looking away when an innocent is hurt make me weak? Does sparing enraged villagers make me a soft-hearted fool?!"_

_"I thought he wasn't rolling as hard as he usually does," Kuroobi thought aloud._

_Arlong tighted his grip and carried the lobster through the crowd of nakama, "Not only does those actions make you weak, Herman, they disgrace you! Such behavior is unfitting to one of our proud race!"_

_"What the **fuck** do you have to be proud of?!" Herman screamed at him, "Huh, **Captain**?! You take pride in taking over an island of people in the **weakest** of the four oceans outside the Grand Line?! You may think that what you're doing is great in the name of the Merman Race, but what you're doing...what you're building...is a place of tyranny and evil!"_

_Arlong narrowed his eyes and pulled his chef close to his face, "You don't deserve to be with us...you don't deserve to wear this!"_

_Herman let out a scream of pain as Arlong grabbed his tattooed flesh and ripped it off with his bare hands, taking away the mark of his crew. He dropped the bloody piece of flesh and threw Herman to the side._

_As the lobster started to get up, he watched as the rest of the crew stand either behind or in front of Arlong._

_"You can try again, Herman, but you'll just end up with a painful death,"_

_"That's right. Anyone in the crew who attacks Arlong-san deserves punishment!"_

_Herman growled and flexed his claw again, ignoring the pain on his chest, "Is that so...,"_

_"That's right," Arlong crossed his arms, "And your punishment is this: for attacking your captain, and embarassing the name of the great Merman race, I banish you, Herman! You are no longer apart of this crew,"_

_"Good...now," Herman raised his claw again, "Who wants a taste of what the Chef's Special?"_

_He started towards the crowd, but he didn't even get close because he felt a sharp pain in his neck and he blacked out._

_-End Flashback-_

_I woke up on another island a short time later. They cast me into exile...and once I calmed down, I knew that I couldn't take them. I failed to save Nami and her village, _Herman turned a corner, a determined look about him, _I won't fail her again! This time, I won't be weak!_

"Now, where are you, my little kitten?"

Herman came a complete stop and turned to the side to see Miss Doublefinger standing nearby, looking around, no doubt looking for Nami.

"Hey, bitch!"

Miss Doublefinger slowly turned and faced the merman, "Oh...it's you. The Fish-man out of water," she chuckled at her joke, "Couldn't wait to get skewered?".

Herman snorted and raised his arms, showing off his newly grown claw, "I've come to kick your ass, bitch...," he seethed, "I have this thing about hurting and killing humans, but in this case, I'll make an exception for you,"

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Because," he flexed his claw, "You're not human...you're a monster!" he growled, taking a starting run at her.

Miss Doublefinger tapped her cigarette holder, "Is that so? Big talk from someone from a monster race,"

"SHADDUP!" Herman shouted jumping into the air, "_Aragosta Pachinko!_"

The female Agent watched in mild amusement as Herman curled himself up into a ball and made his way to her at a high speed.

"_Stinger Hedgehog!_"

Suddenly, the street was filled with two large balls **(A/N: Yeah, make your jokes, folks, one time only!) **that were barreling down on one another. Herman's ball was one of red shells while Miss Doublefinger's form was a large ball of spikes pointing on in every direction.

The two of them made contact with such force, a loud amount of pressurized air ripped through the street, knocking over crates and other objects in the area. Miss Doublefinger giggled as she returned to normal, save for one arm whose spikes were holding onto Herman. The spike's easily cut through his shell and went into his flesh, stopping his attack.

"I thought merman were strong," Miss Doublefinger sighed as she pulled her spikes out of Herman's bleeding back, the merman falling to the dirt street, "You call that strength?"

The lobster merman slowly got back to his feet, trying to ignore the pain in his back, "What...what the hell kinda monster are you?" he hissed.

Miss Doublefinger smiled a little, "I explained it once to the little kitten, I guess there's no harm in telling you," she held up her arm, which still had spikes coming out of her flesh, "I ate the _Toge Toge no Mi_, and that makes me a Thornwoman,"

"A Devil Fruit user?" Herman mentally cursed, "What I wouldn't give for a lake or a river right now...that'd be easier. But, I think I can still make it. You're a human, and I'm at least twice as strong as you!"

"I thought I was a monster?"

"Shaddup, hag, you know what I mean!" Herman beckoned her, "C'mon...I got something special cooked up for you,"

Miss Doublefinger glanced off to look at something behind him, "I think that I'll leave you alone for now, fishsticks...I just found my kitten,"

Herman swiveled his stalks around and his eyes widened when he saw Nami standing a short distance behind him, her dancer girl skirt torn and a long, metal, blue pole over her shoulders.

"Nami! Run!"

Nami shook her head, "I'm through running and hiding. I was a thief for eight years, and in every life or death situation, I've gotten myself through _alone_!" she twirled her strange weapon around, "Being compared to some other little girl in an insult!"

Herman shook his head, "Nami...,"

"I'm ready to fight!" Nami glanced at him, "Are you?"

That was when Herman felt something lift off his shoulders, like a burden.

_She...she's...has she forgiven me?_

"Herman, move!"

The lobster merman nodded and ran behind her, "If you're sure, Nami...,"

"I am...," Nami broke her staff into three pieces, "I've seen your fighting, Herman, now lemme show you my new weapon...my Clima Tact!" she brought one piece of her staff up to her mouth and she blew into it as hard as she could.

Herman watched as a large, red orb popped out and floated over to Miss Doublefinger.

"Hm? It suddenly got warmer...,"

Next, Nami blew into another piece and a blue orb floated to the enemy.

"Oh...it's chilly,"

Finally, Nami used the last piece and out popped a yellow, sparking ball.

Miss Doublefinger touched the ball and tilted her head, "Hmm..it's tingly," she looked at them, "Are you finished yet?"

Herman looked at Nami, "Uh...what was the point in all that?"

Nami turned tail and bolted down the alley, "DISTRACT HER WHILE I FIGURE IT OUT!"

"WHAT?!"

"_Sewing Stinger!_"

Herman turned to see Miss Doublefinger rapidly moving towards them both, large spikes coming out of the soles of her shoes as she darted towards them.

"Oh no you don't!" Herman ran towards her, "_Aragosta Battuta!_" he cried, throwing a hard right to the enemy.

Miss Doublefinger smirked and leapt over the oncoming fist, then landed on her feet and made her way back to Nami.

"Dammit!" Herman turned and watched as Miss Doublefinger pierce Nami's ankle, sending her to the ground, "Oh no, you don't! _Aragosta..._," he bent down and started to curl into a ball again when a loud sound was heard and Miss Doublefinger was sent flying into a box of crates nearby.

Dumbfounded, Herman stared at the fallen Agent, then at Nami, "What did you do?".

Nami simply held up her Clima Tact and Herman saw that instead of pieces, or a full staff, it now looked like a short staff with a horizontal bar on one end, making it a cross. The lobster merman walked over to her and saw her ready a piece of paper, her eye twitching.

"What is that?"

"Usopp's instructions on the Clima Tact," she sighed, looking the paper over, "That idiot made it for both entertainment and battles...I nearly got myself killed because of that long-nosed dork!"

"Well, that's unfortuna-,"

"YOU NEVER TURN YOUR BACK ON YOUR ENEMY IN A FIGHT!"

The two of them turned just in time to see Miss Doublefinger ram spikes from both hands into their bodies.

"Haven't you two forgetten I'm trying to kill you?" she hissed at her two stunned victims.

A dove from nearby hooted and flew down between the three of them. As it did, the wind it made caused Herman and Nami distort then slowly fade away into nothing.

"What...the...,"

"That's called a mirage, monster,"

Miss Doublefinger turned to see Herman standing behind her, cracking his knuckles and flexing his claw while Nami stood proudly with her weapon.

"How about we go for round two?" Herman suggested, punching the street with his spare hand, "Here, lemme set your table!" he grunted as the ground under Miss Doublefinger's feet began to shake.

She quickly steadied herself as a large slab of street, the part she was on to be specific, was pulled out of the earth and was now in the grip of Herman, who was holding it high at a slanted angle.

"Now, let me show you to your seat!" Herman grinned right before hurling the slab of rock into a nearby building, creating a huge hole in the structure. The merman cracked his neck, "Nami, run as fast as you can as far as you can. I know that didn't kill her, so I'll hold her off,"

"B-,"

"No buts, Nami," Herman glanced at her, "I didn't do what I set out to do eight years ago, let me make up for it now," he turned back to the rising form of Miss Doublefinger, "As long as I have a single breath in my body, I won't let her hurt you...now go!"

Nami nodded and took off down the road while Herman advanced on the recovering assassin.

"You should've stayed down,"

"You should've stayed in the ocean!"

-----

"This is bad, this is bad, this is bad!"

Kirsty tugged at her hair as she stood outside the palace walls with the Royal Army. She had been helping out the soldiers, stockpiling gunpowder here and there to blow up the palace like Vivi wanted, but she and the rest of the soldiers were forced out. Now, they stood in front of the huge doors, which were covered with sprouting arms and hands.

"I can guess who made that...," Kirsty looked up to the wall, "And I can guess who's up there with Vivi right now," she tugged at her hair again, "Dammit, I never should've left her side! I was supposed to protect her, but I went off to help these guys!" she sighed, "How could this get any worse?"

"SIR!"

"What is it?"

Kirsty turned to a couple of nearby soldiers, "What's going on?"

The first soldier glanced at her, "The Rebel Army! It's on it's way! If we don't do anything fast, they will be here within a short time!"

Kirsty groaned, "Aw man...it just got worse,"

-----

After her short time with Herman, Miss Doublefinger was once again chasing down Nami, who was frantically trying to do something with her Clima Tact. She had taken down the merman with relative ease and she had tried to kill Nami again and again, but the slippery little girl kept getting out of her grip. From more mirages and small, man-made electrical storms, that girl was getting annoying.

It was about to end though. A quick headbutt with her head being completely covered in thorns later, Miss Doublefinger had Nami at her mercy, with the girl's foot impaled by a large thorn. The female Agent grinned, "Silly kitten...,"

"What...the...hell...do you think...you're doing?" a familiar voice wheezed.

_It can't be!_ Miss Doublefinger's eyes widened, _I thought I killed him!_

-Flashback-

_"Aragosta Battuta!_"

"_Sewing Stinger!_"

_Herman barely dodged the woman's attack. He was having a difficult time now. He wasn't as fast as this woman, and with the heat of the sun bearing down on him, he could himself being drained._

_"Stinger Finger!"_

_The lobster merman's head went back, his face filled with shock and pain. Slowly, he felt himself being lifted off the ground. Looking down, he saw two large thorns protruding from his chest as he felt blood dribble down his chin._

_"Stupid fish...," Miss Doublefinger removed her thorns and watched the merman fall to the ground, unmoving._

-End Flashback-

"_Tornado Tenpo!_"

Miss Doublefinger came back to her senses when she saw Nami's Clima Tact flash brightly. Stumbling back, she felt something large against her back, followed by the sight of two thick arms holding onto her.

Both Herman and Nami watched in awkward silence as two birds on wire dangle out of the Clima Tact.

"You gotta be-,"

"-shitting me...,"

Miss Doublefinger smiled, "_Stinger Hedgehog!_"

Nami watched in horror as what appeared to be dozens, if not hundreds of spikes ran through Herman's body. The merman gasped in pain at the surprise move while Miss Doublefinger retracted her spikes and made her way towards Nami.

"Get up from that," she spat as Herman fell to his knees, blood pouring out of his many wounds.

As she left the merman, Miss Doublefinger felt something wrap around her leg and arm. She looked down to see the wire birds were spinning around her limps.

"The hell?!"

The end of Nami's Clima Tact began to spin around and around, getting fast with each turn. Miss Doublefinger and Nami watched in amazement as the Tact spun so fast, it made the Agent spin rapidly in the air before a loud _bang_ was heard, sending the assassin screaming as she flew into a wall while Nami went flying into a box.

Groaning, Nami looked up to see a body-shaped hole in the solid stone wall of the building. Limping, she wandered over and was surprised to see that Miss Doublefinger flew through both walls and now lay in the street on the other side of the building, unconcious.

"Is...is...is she...,"

Nami turned to see Herman laying in the street, wheezing for air as his blood poooled around him. Nami knelt down and looked at his wounds before smiling, despite what she saw, "Yeah, she's down and out, Herman,"

The lobster merman chuckled, causing more blood to come out, "That's good...Nami. I'm sorry...for not being able to help you more than I did," he coughed violently, "I swore to myself that I would keep you alive. If I did that, I thought I would redeem myself for my failure eight years ago,"

"Don't talk about that," Nami shook her head, "What's past is past, Herman. I know that I treated you badly when you told us what happened, but I'm not mad anymore," she sniffed, "You're nothing like Arlong, or the rest of his crew, Herman. You're not a monster like them, you're a man, just like Luffy and Zolo," she held up his shattered claw, "Thank you, for your protection, Herman...,"

"My pleasure," Herman coughed again, "Maybe now...I can live with myself easier...," he took a labored breath, "Just...just lemme...rest for a moment...,"

Herman let out a loud sigh and his head rolled to the side, his stalks becoming limp. Nami looked him over, shaking him gently, "Herman...?"

The lobster merman didn't move.

"Herman!"

Again, no response.

Nami closed her eyes and lowered her head, tears leaking out of her eyes. She sat there for a few moments before a strange noise brought her back to look at Herman's unmoving body. His chest was slowly moving up and down in a faint, rhythmic pattern.

_What...?_ she leaned over and held her head close to his chest. His heart was beating!

_If he's not dead than what...? _she stood up and nudged him with her Clima Tact.

The lobster merman snorted and turned his head before he continued snoring.

Nami almost fell over at the revelation.

He was asleep!

Calmly as she could, Nami walked away and swung at the air with her Clima Tact, muttering under her breath.

**Alubarna,North Block  
Medi Government Center: Battle in the Back Alley  
Victors: Nami and Herman  
Bonus of Battle: Forgiveness and Redemption**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Uhm..wow -rubs eyes- okay, first off, lemme just say, I'M SORRY IF THIS FIGHT ISN'T WHAT YOU ALL EXPECTED, GIVEN HERMAN'S BAD PAST, BUT I DID THE BEST I COULD!! FORGIVE IF SUX!**

**On the next chapter of Desert Storm...**

**Devon: How the hell are we supposed to fight a guy who's made of pure metal? Zolo, you got any ideas?**

**Zolo: At the moment, no. We'll have to try everything we've got to take him down!**

**Devon: Uh...that's not a good idea for me...**

**Alubarna: Swords of Nine Realms! Devon's Secrets**

**Mr 1: What the hell...are you, boy?!**

**Devon: Someone...with a _very_ ugly side...**

**(1) Pisaro is the Musician of Arlong's crew**

**(2) Aragosta is Italian for Lobster and Pachinko is japanese for Pinball (Lobster Pinball)**

**(3) Kaneshiro is the Shipwright of Arlong's crew**

**(4) Martello is Italian for Hammer (Lobster Hammer)**

**(5) Battuta is Italian for Punch (Lobster Punch)**

**Later guys (sorry if it sucked!)**


	47. Alubarna: Swords of Nine Realms

**Alubarna: Swords of Nine Realms**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Devon cracked his neck as both he and Zolo stared down the strongest male member of Baroque Works, save Crocodile.

"So, we're up against a guy who ate a Devil Fruit, and because he's a Blademan, we have to be extremely careful and apparently, we can't even cut through his body?"

Zolo nodded, "Yeah,"

"Well, aren't we screwed?"

The _santoryu _swordsman chuckled as he threw off his robe, "Not really...a predicament like this is exactly what I've been needing. I've been itching for a chance to get one step stronger than I am right now,"

Devon frowned and unsheathed _Freki _and_ Geri, _leaving Water Moon and _Kitetsu _in their sheath cases, "The hell you talking about?"

Zolo tied his bandanna around his head and pulled out his _Sandai Kitetsu _and _Yubashiri_, crossing them together, "When I beat him," he nodded to Mr 1, who was staring at them emotionlessly, "...I'll have become a man who can cut steel,"

"When you _beat_ me?" Mr 1 repeated calmly, his clothes blowing in the wind, "That ardent fervor of yours will be a point to contend with. But from the moment I obtained these _Supa Supa_ abilities, to this very day, none of those who call themselves swordsmen have been able to scratch me. The two of you, as swordsmen, cannot defeat me,"

"Yeah, I hear what you're saying," Zolo rolled his eyes, "But I think you should save those pretty memories for your photo album. It doesn't matter how many swordsmen you've fought in the past...you've never met me before,"

"_Us,_ Roronoa," Devon corrected, tapping his blades together.

"Like you can do anything," Zolo snapped, "I've seen you fight, you can't do jack shit against him!"

"Hey, shut the hell up, I'm here to help you out!"

"I don't need help!"

"Fine! I'll just cut this asshole down myself!" Devon backed off to the side, "When you're laying dead in a pool of blood, I'll finish the job!"

"At least your tongues are sharp...,"

Both men turned to see Mr 1 dashing towards them. Acting quickly, Zolo brought his two blades up and managed to block Mr 1's now sharpened leg.

_He's fast..._ Devon thought, staring at the sharp edge of the Blademan's leg, which Zolo was pressing his own blades again, _Gotta watch and take in as much as I can..._

"How long will it last?" the assassin asked Zolo, staring into his eyes as he pressed his leg harder against his swords.

Zolo grinned, "Depends on you," he muttered before pushing the assassin's leg off to the side, causing the attacker to back off. Mr 1 didn't waste any time with a comeback, he came at Zolo with his Blade-fingers, aimed right for the man's throat.

Quickly, Zolo brought up both blades again, and just as the two hands made contact with his swords, Zolo found himself being pushed back along the street. Taking advantage of his opponent's footing, Mr 1 kicked his blade-leg at Zolo, who barely dodged it by bending backwards out of range. That didn't stop Mr 1, no, he kept coming at Zolo with his deadly fingers.

The _santoryu_ swordsman met each attack with a block, then a sword slash of his own, only to be blocked by the assassin. As soon as he had a chance, Zolo kicked Mr 1 in the gut, and while the enemy was doubling over, Zolo rammed the tip of his sword forward, straight at Mr 1's face.

Devon heard a clang, but he couldn't see if the sword made contact. It must've though, because he watched Mr 1 slide across the street, making a small trail in the pavement with his feet. Zolo unsheathed _Wado Ichimonji_ and placed it in his mouth, then crossed his arms.

"_Oni Giri!_"

Zolo pushed off the ground and practically flew through Mr 1, his blades slashing at the Blademan's body. As the assassin's body fell to the street, Zolo jumped into air and descended onto his opponent, swords swinging.

"_Tora Gari!_"

Devon watched as a thick cloud of dirt exploded from the street as Zolo landed back on his feet, his back to Mr 1. Zolo removed _Wado_ from his mouth and sheathed the katana as he watched the dirt cloud settle.

Both he and Devon were amazed to see Mr 1 calmly walk through the cloud, without a single scratch on his body.

The assassin shrugged and showed off his body, "As I said...,"

"Not a single scratch. That's a bit of a shock," Zolo panted.

Devon raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Zolo nodded to the approaching assassin, "This is the first time someone's gotten up after I've exerted myself this much,"

"I suppose so," Mr 1 said evenly, "You've never met me before,"

Devon looked at the Agent, then at Zolo, who was grinning, then backed away, "Still your go, Zolo,"

"Gee, thanks,"

"No problem,"

The blonde swordsman watched as Zolo dodged a powerful jump kick from Mr 1, then a quick leg sweep that would've taken Zolo's head off if he hadn't moved. He tapped his gladius swords together, watching the duel carefully.

_He's a Blademan Devil user, he can make any part of him a deadly weapon of steel...and Zolo cannot cut through him. I think I'll have to use some of my other technique's against him. Not even my shinigami-giri or tanketetsu can work against him..._

"_Sparkling Daisy!_"

Devon watched as Zolo blocked another attack from Mr 1. The assassin had both of his palms outstretched towards Zolo, his wrists together. While Zolo did indeed keep the sharpened fingers away from his body, that didn't keep Mr 1's attack from being seen. Seconds after Zolo blocked it, the building behind him split into six huge slabs of stone.

_By the fires of Muspelheim..._ Devon stared in shock as Zolo was pushed into the falling wreckage, disappearing into the stone mess.

Mr 1 cracked his neck and turned around as the building fell. He was now staring at Devon, looking unphased by what he had done.

_Looks like I need a bit of a change, _Devon sheathed _Geri _and unsheathed Water Moon.

Mr 1 raised an eyebrow at the change of weaponry and looked at the beautiful katana Devon now held in his hand.

"What do you call that blade?"

"This?" Devon swiped the air with the blade, "It's called Water Moon...but it's other name is _Mizutsuki_,"

"It's the same name, different language,"

Devon shrugged, "So? That's what it's called, you asked what it was," he looked behind him, to the rubble pile and saw Zolo's limp, bloody arm sticking out of the stone he was crushed under, "So, my turn?"

"Your turn to die, yes," Mr 1 nodded as he made his way across the street towards him.

Devon grinned wickedly as he gripped his blades, "Die? Me? Like you could kill a Demon,"

"A demon?" Mr 1 scoffed, "Not even Roronoa Zolo deserves a title, why should a weakling like you?"

"This is why!" Devon growled, rushing towards the assassin, his blades held behind and in front of him, "_Midgard, Mugen Hibi!_" **(1)**

Devon pushed off the ground and what happened next, even Mr 1 was surprised to see. Devon seemed to glide along the ground, spinning his body around and around. Soon, he was nothing but a blur with what looked like many blades sticking outward.

The blur whizzed past Mr 1, and as it did, the assassin heard numerous clangs as well as cloth being shredded. As the blur went past, Mr 1 turned to see Devon's figure slowing down until he was no longer spinning, his blonde hair askew.

Frowning, the assassin turned, "The hell was _that_? That was pointless,"

"Was it?" Devon nodded towards him.

Mr 1 looked down and watched in silence as his sleeveless robe suddenly fell to the ground in tiny slivers.

_I didn't hear him make contacts with my body...but he attacked so fast and so much, he completely shredded my clothes _the assassin looked back at Devon, "You're fast...,"

Devon shrugged as he spun his gladius sword, "I guess so, depending on the person. Looks like I didn't even make a nick on ya body, huh?"

"I told you you couldn't," Mr 1 started to walk towards him again, "The other fool couldn't do it, so what makes you think you can?"

Again, Devon shrugged, "Call it a gut instinct," he said, raising lowering _Freki_ down to an angle, "If you think that last move was impressive, check this out,".

Mr 1 raised an eyebrow.

"_Muspelheim, Kooen Kiri!_" **(2)** Devon rushed Mr 1 again, and this time, when he got close enough, Devon swung his gladius sword high and hard.

Mr 1 suddenly felt a burst of heat on his torso. As the blonde moved back, the assassin looked down at his chest. There was a large scorch mark going from his waist to his shoulder, and a thin, bright line was in the middle of the scorch.

"What the hell...," Mr 1 looked up to see Devon twirling his blade again, "How the hell did you do that?" he looked him over, "You have nothing on you that can make heat like that,"

"Don't have to have one," Devon said casually, looking at the dimming line on his enemies body, "Hmm...not even the _Kooen Kiri_ could penetrate that...guess I gotta train myself later on in that technique,"

"You won't get that chance," Mr 1 growled, cracking his knuckles and held up his arms, "_Spiral...Hollow!_"

Mr 1's arms were suddenly covered with numerous circular blades that began to spin rapidly.

Devon's jaw dropped, "Holy shit...,"

That was the only thing Devon could say, because seconds later, he screamed out in pain as Mr 1 brought both his arms onto the _Nittoryu_ user's body. Blood spurted everywhere, staining the street and walls of nearby building as Devon's flesh was shredded by the circular blades.

While he still had his blades dug into the boy's body, Mr 1 picked him off the ground and flung him over his head. Devon coughed up a lot of blood as the blades went in deeper before they finally left his body, while he hit the street hard and rolled to a stop, Water Moon skidding off to the side.

_Shit..._ Devon weakly lifted his head, looking up at the oncoming assassin as more blood dribbled down his mouth, _That Devil Fruit of his is no joke...I won't be able to survive with these wounds, I gotta get my sword!_

Mr 1 slowed his walk down and watched Devon as the boy crawled along the street, smearing his blood and making a trail of crimson liquid behind him. He knew what he was trying to do.

"You're not dead yet...," Mr 1 looked at the Water Moon, "You honestly think that attempting to attack me with that sword will help you? You're losing a _lot_ of blood,"

Devon kept crawling towards his sword, growing weaker and weaker, _Just...a little...further..._

_'Do you need help, Devon?'_

_I just need to get Water Moon, and I'll be fine!_

_'After that. You saw what the other two moves did...while those have served you well in the past, you need to use something else to survive this!'_

_The two Waves?_

_'I'm not sure if that will penetrate his steel shell, but you must try! If you do not do something fast, you **will** die here!'_

_I can't do both Waves! One is stronger than the other!_

_'Not if you allow me to give you my power again, boy! If you want to go back to your little brother on your feet instead of in a box, then get up!'_

Devon grabbed the Water Moon and gripped it tightly, closing his eyes, _Please..._

He lay there, feeling his blood mat against his clothes, as well as his wounds slowly close up, the blood flow stopping. After a few moments, Devon felt good as new, and he demonstrated it by flipping back onto his feet, grinning from ear to ear.

Mr 1 stared at the boy, astonished that the swordsman was not only back on his feet, but his wounds were no where to be seen.

"What the hell are you, boy?"

Devon sheathed Water Moon and pulled out his second gladius blade, "Someone...with a _very_ ugly side, Blademan,"

He held up both blades, closed his eyes and steadied his breathing, listening to his heartbeat. He could hear his heart calmly beating, then heard a second beating in his body.

_Are you ready?_

_'If you're ready, boy,'_

_I'm ready...pure Wave first, then your's!_

_'You're the boss,'_

Mr 1 stared at the young boy and watched as something happened...something that made his heart skip a few beats.

Devon opened his eyes and instead of his normal colored eyes, one of his eyes turned a bright red while one side of his body turned a strange color. Around his eye, blue veins appeared on his flesh while the fingernails on one of his hands grew longer. Devon smiled wickedly as a large, black feathery wing ripped through his jacket and appeared behind him.

"What in the name of Hell...," Mr 1 blinked, "What kind of trick is this?!"

"It is no trick," Devon said, his voice distorted, "This is the power and the ugly side I hold within my soul...now, prepare to witness an ancient power!"

He gripped both blades and Mr 1 could see something happen to them as well. One blade began to emanate a strange, white glow while the other one emanated a murky, black glow.

"First one," Devon swung hard with the light glowing sword, "_Alfheim, Hikari Nami!_" **(3)**

Mr 1 watched as a large slice of bright light detached itself from Devon's blade and soared through the air. Cursing, Mr 1 brought up both his arms and blocked the strange attack. As soon as it made contact, he was pushed back a few good yards before the light dispersed.

"Next!" Devon swung his other blade, "_Svartalfheim, Yami Nami!_" **(4)**

This time, a slice of dark energy flew at Mr 1. Once again, the assassin brought up his arms and blocked it, but once again, he found himself being pushed back further and further down the street until the blade broke into tiny pieces and vanished.

"What the hell was _that_?!"

Devon cracked his neck and started towards the assassin, "Those were two attacks that relate to my spiritual energy, or my _ki_, Mr 1. The first one, the _Hikari Nami_ is called the Light Wave. I use the pure and positive spiritual energy I have in my soul to create another blade I can use from afar. The second one, _Yami Nami_, is the same thing, except instead of the pureness of my soul, I use the hatred and darkness I keep bottled up inside me," he pointed to Mr 1's arms, "If you want to see what it's capable of, look at yourself,"

Mr 1 looked at his arms and he was amazed to find that while he wasn't cut, the blades of his arms were chipped a little!

"Impossible...the only one who had the power to do that...," he looked up at Devon, who had come to a stop a few feet away, "You can't have...he's the only one who has the sort of ability to use darkness!"

Devon clicked his tongue, "Oh, I know who you're talking about. Funny thing is, I met him a while ago. Nice guy...a bit odd, but hey," he held up his distorted arm, "Who am I to call a man odd?"

Mr 1 grit his teeth, "I don't care who you call what, freak...you're dead!" he growled, "_Spiral Hollow!_"

This attack was so powerful, that part of the street was graced by a small shower of crimson raindrops.

-----

"What the hell's wrong with him?!"

"I dunno!"

"Chopper! Help!"

"I can't right now!"

DJ cursed as he tried to pin down Austin, who had started screaming at the top his lungs, and flailing his arms around.

"Austin, calm down!" the brunette snapped, placing both his knees over the boy's elbows, "What's wrong?!"

Dusty stared at the writhing child, "This is nuts! He was fine just a few moments ago!"

-----

Devon hit the ground hard, his body reverting to normal. A deep wound, along with countless others riddled his body. He lay there in pain, feeling very weak, weaker than he did before. His Water Moon lay a short distance away, but this time, he couldn't find the strength to move at all.

"Masters, I'm sorry...everyone...take care of him, please...,"

Mr 1 looked down on the swordsman as he became very still, his blood spreading outward. The assassin cracked his neck, "The freak actually got me interested for a little bit...wonder if he really met up with my old friend?"

A loud groaning sound made the assassin turn back to the ruined building were Zolo lay buried...or rather, _was _buried. Zolo was now standing on his feet, blood trailing from his right eye as he lifted a large chunk of building with his bare hands.

Mr 1 crossed his arms, _Stubborn fools..._ he looked Zolo over and scoffed, "I think it's about time you tried to cut me. Just taking my attacks won't put a scratch on my body," he pointed to Devon's bloody figure on the street, "He tried, and look what happened,"

"I'm sorry to say...that you won't ever get to witness the magnificence of me cutting steel," Zolo panted, shifting the buildings weight on his back, "Because the moment I cut steel...will be the same moment you'll be laying at my feet," he swore, smiling at his enemy.

"Indeed,"

With that said, Zolo lifted the building off of himself and threw it at Mr 1.

The assassin looked at the building without fear, "Then I will cut everything here down to atoms!" he crossed his hands, "_Atomic Spar!_"

-----

_"Devon, did you know that there are Nine techniques one can use in our style?"_

_"It's true, my young friend. Nine ways to protect, and Nine ways to punish those who have wronged,"_

_Devon looked up at the twin men that stood in front of him. He sat in front of them, his training sword on the floor beside him. Both men had long, raven colored hair and eyes that looked like they were full of wisdom. They were dressed in black, leathery armor and matching cloth, a large kanji painted in white on their chests._

_One said "memory" while the other one said "thought"._

_The man wearing the kanji for memory leaned forward, "These techniques are able to protect hundreds of people, or punish a hundred sinners, but only if you master them, Devon. These technique's will be able to aid you in your mission, but only if you never lose sight of what you want to protect!"_

_Devon turned his head to see Austin walking with some of the beautiful women that occupied the dojo._

_"You **do** know what you protect, don't you, young one?"_

_"Yes, Hugin-sensei," _**(5)**_ Devon turned back and looked at the one who had the kanji for thought on his chest, "I do know what I want to protect!"_

_Hugin nodded and turned to his twin brother, "Munin _**(6)**_, I believe this boy is ready...but I think we must take it up with the Elder,"_

_Munin nodded in agreement, "Of course, Hugin, we would not teach the boy the ways unless the Elder granted us permission," he looked straight at Devon, "You have a good heart, boy, and a great amount of strength within yourself, but to obtain it fully, you must always think about the love you have, and not the hatred you hold in you heart. Do you understand?"_

_"Yes, Munin-sensei,"_

_"Good...now, WAKE UP!"_

-----

Devon's eyes snapped open, "I know...what I gotta...protect. If I die here...I can't protect any of them!" he growled, pushing off the ground. Despite his injuries and bloodloss, Devon found himself on his feet again, feeling dirt and his blood mix on his body. He looked back just in time to see Zolo get buried under a pile of rubble again, Mr 1 walking away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Devon hissed, reaching for his swords, "We're not done!"

Mr 1 stared at him, astonished, "How can you be standing?!"

Devon sheathed his gladius sword and brought out his _Kitetsu_ while Water Moon took care of his body, "I'm not the only one," he nodded to something behind him.

Mr 1 turned and was surprised to see Zolo still standing, completely bloodsoaked, but standing nonetheless, "It can't be...with those wounds...!"

Both he and Devon watched as Zolo walked over to a large boulder, threw it to the side and picked up _Wado_, unsheathing the blade.

"What's he doing?" the assassin demanded, watching Zolo cut a large rock into two smooth halves with one stroke.

Devon looked at Zolo, _I know what he's doing...I've been there many times before. He's on the brink of death, and he's probably hearing the breath of the things around us. It's not uncommon for a man about to die to hear things of the earth...everytime I neared the threshold in battle, I would hear them too... _he looked at Mr 1, _He has a breath of his own too...a special one that I've never heard before. I wonder if Zolo can hear it?_

Mr 1 glared at Zolo and the other swordsman, growling at them both, "Fine. No matter, I'll kill you both right now!"

Zolo sheathed _Wado_ and turned the sheath over until it was pointed behind him, then he grabbed _Wado's_ hilt again, "_Ittoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson!_"

Devon turned both of his blades upward so that the tips were pointing up past his shoulders, "_Valkyja: Sigrdrifa!_" **(7)**

What happened next, happened so fast, not even Mr 1 had a chance to counter it. Moments after the two swordsmen said those words, they appeared on opposite ends of the street, sheathing their katanas.

Devon cracked his neck as Mr 1 fell to his knees, blood spurting everywhere from his chest. He stood there, listening to Zolo and the assassin exchange a few words about Zolo's newfound strength before the large man fell to the ground, not moving.

"Don't be arrogant because you can't be scratched by some men, Das Bones," Devon advised to the unconcious man, "Sooner or later, you were to be defeated by the right people...,"

"Das Bones?" Zolo looked at him, falling to his knees as well.

Devon nodded, "Yeah...an assassin from West Blue...," he grinned, _Was hoping to meet him after meeting the World's Best back on Drum Island..._

**Alubarna, North Block  
Medi Government Building: Battle on Main Street  
Victors: Roronoa Zolo and Devon the Demon**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: YAY! The final Agent battle is over, finally! Hopefully, through these fights, and given the statuses and strengths of the crewmates, I didn't suddenly make them too powerful. Well, in Devon's case, I sorta had to make him stronger cuz of his other half, but still!**

**(1) Another one of Devon's Nine Realms of Existence techniques. This one is modeled after the world of men, Midgard, where in the sea, a gigantic serpent who grasps his tail. Translated, it is "Midgard, Endless Serpent"**

**(2) Another Nine Realms technique. This one is modeled after the Realm of Fire, where a great Fire Giant dwells, wielding a blade of fire. Translated, it is "Muspelheim, Flame Slash" in contrary to the Niflheimer, Koori Kiri (Ice Slash)**

**(3) Yet another technique of Nine Realms. This is modeled after the realm of Light Elves in Norse Mythology. Translated, it is "Alfheim, Light Wave"**

**(4) Similar to the Light Wave technique, this one creates a dark blade made of negative Ki from Devon's body. This is known as Dark Wave.**

**(5) In Norse Mythology, Hugin is the name of one of the two ravens that serve the Norse god, Odin.**

**(6) Munin is the second raven that serves Odin.**

**(7) While it is not a Nine Realm move, this is a powerful attack nonetheless. Named after the Valkyries, shieldmaidens who would carry the souls of slain warriors to the otherworld. _Valkyja _means Valkyrie (obviously) and _Sigrdrifa _is the name of a famous Valkyrie. Her name means "She who drives Victory"**

**On the next chapter of Desert Storm...**

**Niri: Come on, cowards! You wanna screw with this country, come and get some! C'mon! Kiss my boomstick!**

**Chizuru: Niri, I think you're going overboard!**

**Niri: No I'm not, I'm dishing out justice here!**

**Chizuru: Niri! Watch out, behind you!**

**Niri: Chiz...what the hell...was _that_?!**

**Kirsty: What the hell is _Pluton_?**

**Kohza: Crocodile, what have you done?!**

**Chizuru: Pingu, put down the dynamite!**

**Alubarna: Power for All!**

**Axe: Gotta find that Poneglyph before Crocodile does! Where is it?!**


	48. Alubarna: Power for All!

**Alubarna: Power for All!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Why are we here, we need to be out there helping Kohza!"

"Peace, comradessss. I need to ssssspeak to you about the enemy who sssssssseek to kill Kohza,"

"What?"

"The hell?"

"You sssssee, my fellow Alabassssstanssss, there isssss a ssssecret group of warriorssss in the Royal Army. They are dissssguissssed asssss piratessss, but they are out to kill Kohza...I have picturesssss of them, sssssso we can hunt them down!"

"How'd you come across this information?"

"A good friend of mine gave it to me, brother...now come, we mussssst hurry!"

-----

"The Princess is in the Palace and we can't get to her!"

"The Rebels are gonna be here any minute!"

"C'mon, Kirst, think, think, think...," Kirsty rubbed her temples, "How the hell do I get into the Palace? I can't go through the front gate, and there's no back way...,"

"MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!"

"Huh?" Kirsty turned and watched as the crowd of soldiers made way for a small group of large men carrying fierce looking weapons. She walked to a nearby soldier as the men came close, "Who the hell are they?"

The soldier grinned proudly, "The Tsumegeri Guard. The elite guard of Alabasta!"

"Elite guard?" Kirsty watched as the men began to climb the stairs, "Better than nothing," she muttered, darting up the stairs behind them. As she ran, she could see one of the guards slash the many hands that kept the gate shut.

It took her awhile to reach the top of the stairs, but as she did, she passed through the now open gates and came to a halt. In front of her, the four men were glaring at an all too familiar figure with a golden hook on his left arm. Looking around, she saw Nico Robin standing in the back, next to an older man who was pinned to the wall by huge spikes, his blood running down the wall.

"The hell?!"

"Kirsty-san!"

The doctor turned to see Chaka and Vivi standing off to the side, Chaka glaring at Crocodile. She ran past the four guards and over to her friend, "Vivi, what's going on?" she looked at the bleeding man, "Who's he?"

"That's my father, the King," Vivi glared at Crocodile and Robin, "Before you came back, they were asking my father about something called _Pluton_,"

"Pluton?" Kirsty raised an eyebrow, "The hell is Pluton?"

"Apparently, it's a secret that's been carried throughout the Royal Bloodline for years," Vivi explained, eyes not moving away, "It's an ancient weapon that was most feared in the ancient world. Crocodile said that one shot from it could destroy an entire island and everyone on it!"

Kirsty's jaw dropped, "WHAT?!" she glared at the rogue Shichibukai, "You heartless bastard!" she turned to the elite guards, "Don't just stand there, go kick his a-," she stopped and stared at the four men.

Three of them were huge, but for different reasons. One of them was very tall and had a lot of muscles, another was on the fat side, and the third one was thinner, but still very tall. The fourth one was of average height but with a decent amount of muscles. All of them had their respective weapons from two battle axes, a long sword, a giant blade, and two tipped spears.

But, that wasn't why she was staring at them. The reason she was staring at them was because they looked like there was something wrong with them. Thick veins were on their faces and they looked like they were going through alot of pain. All of sudden, all of their arms bulged, creating large dark bruises on their flesh, along with more veins.

"They...drank the water that destroys life!"

Kirsty looked back at Chaka, who looked horrified at what he was seeing, "What?"

Chaka gulped, "In order to gain a temporary boost in strength, they drank the water that makes them sacrifice themselves...the Forbidden Water!"

"There's a water that can boost strength in exchange for your life?!" Kirsty turned back to see the elite guards run and jump at Crocodile, screaming at the top of their lungs, weapons raised. She watched as they made contact with Crocodile, but the only thing that happened was that the Shichibukai burst into a huge cloud of sand and disappeared, leaving the four guards alone.

"Not very smart of you...,"

Everyone looked up to see Crocodile ontop of the palace, looking down at them calmly, unphased by the combined attack.

"You should learn to value your lives...but I guess it's too late to tell you that!" he laughed coldly, "If you've decided to die, then I don't need to do anything, do I?"

Chaka glared at the man, "You won't even give them this fight?!"

Crocodile laughed again as he looked down to see the four men fall to the ground, "I can't think of a better picture of stupidity!"

"You inhuman...,"

Kirsty reached for her sai, "I think I can nail this ass from here,"

Before she could grabe her sai, however, a dark blur shot past them.

"Chaka!"

Kirsty looked ahead at the blur and was stunned to see Chaka, running on all fours towards the Shichibukai. Chaka no longer looked human. Instead, he looked like one of the statues nearby: a large, black dog with pointed ears.

"Chaka! Stop!" King Cobra shouted from his pinned place, "You must not die!"

Crocodile looked at Chaka thoughtfully, "A Zoan Type, eh?"

"_Inu Inu no Mi: Model Jackal!_" Chaka shouted as he leapt at Crocodile, pulling out his large sword from it's sheath at his waist, "_Narikiba!!!_"

Vivi and Kirsty watched as Chaka soared through Crocodile with his blade, creating a large hole in the man's body. However, instead of blood, only sand came from the hole and floated through the air.

Crocodile sighed and slowly turned to Chaka, "So...you want to die as well?"

Kirsty tugged at her hair, "This is bad...where's Luffy, I'm gonna kick his ass for letting Crocodile get away from him at Rainbase!"

"Kirsty-san...," Vivi looked at her, "Luffy-san is...,"

-----

Chizuru stayed back as she watched her two comrades clear the way for her. She, Niri, and Pingu had seperated from Axe and the others long ago, and were now trying to find their way through the streets, hoping to reach the palace. However, with all the carnage of war, it was easy to get lost.

"Niri...?"

"C'mon, assholes! Come get some!"

_BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM_

"Niri...!"

_BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM_

"KISS MY BOOMSTICK MOTHAF-,"

"NIRI!"

"WHAT?!"

"You can stop now!"

Niri's shoulders went up and down as she panted, her shotgun still smoking in her arms. On the ground in front of her, were many unmoving forms with holes in their bodies, blood pooling out beneath them. She spat at them, "Damn Agents...,"

"How'd you know that they're Baroque Works?"

"Pingu, show her,"

The penguin honked and walked over to a couple of nearby bodies and pulled away of their clothing to reveal a large tattoo on their arms.

Niri nudged the bodies, "These men are dressed as both Rebels and Alabastan soldiers...," she nodded to another pile of bodies nearby, "They're the real deal. You know what that means?"

"Crocodile's got men on both sides," Chizuru looked around, "That's pretty smart. Have agents in both sides to keep the fires of war burning," she chuckled, "My, I must give that man some credit. His reputation as a cunning pirate precedes him,"

Niri stared at her, "I cannot believe you, Chiz. Here we are, fighting for Vivi and her country against a rogue servant to the World Government, and you're praising his intelligence?!"

Chizuru shrugged, "Sorry...but you must admit, that is impressive," she looked up at her friend and her face went from admiration to a look of serious, "Niri! Behind you!"

Before Niri could move a muscle, she felt a cool air rush past her face. She turned to see something that made her fall back to her friend.

There, a short distance away from them, was a group of men, leering at them.

One was a tall man with dark skin with golden rings around his ankles and wrists, a loincloth hanging around his waist and blood red make-up on his face.

Another one was a shorter man with a strange weapon in his hand. It looked like a gun, but the barrel was too wide and too long to be a normal one. The man wore torn clothing, a belt of dynamite around his waist, worn out boots on his feet, and a fingerless gloves.

The third and final man looked the strangest of all. He wore baggy tan pants, had light blonde hair and pale skin. He carried a long spear on his back and Niri wasn't sure, but he looked like he had platinum colored-eyes as well as a lipless mouth Looking closer, Niri could see a large cut in the man's shoulder, his blood dribbling down his arm.

The last man looked down and held his harm, "That hurt, Misssssss," he hissed.

Niri cringed when she saw a long, thin tongue escape the man's lips, "The hell...?"

"Niri, keep your distance," Chizuru said quietly, unsheathing her other daggers, "Don't get close to either of them,"

The sharpshooter eyed the dynamite on the second man's belt, "Yeah, ya don't have to tell me twice," she bent down and picked up Pingu, "So, who are you guys? Friend or foe?"

"Normally, I'd ssssssay we're friendssss, but sssssssince we know who ssssssent you to kill Kohza, we are your foessssss," the third man hissed at them, taking the spear off his back, "Your bosssss wassss foolissh to ssssend only two of you alone,"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Niri asked as the wind blew her _sari _around, "We're not to kill anyone, we're trying to help this place!"

"Lies," the dark-skinned man growled, "Nothing but lies! We know that you are here to kill the head of the Rebel Army so that Alabasta won't be free! As citizens of this beautiful country, we cannot let you pass! We are here protect our homeland!"

Niri opened her mouth to speak, but a loud gunshot ripped through the air and she fell to the ground, a large hole in her _sari_'s material. Chizuru looked down at her friend and she could see red poking out of the cloth while Pingu honked angrily at them.

"You guys...," she turned and glared hard at the group of men, seeing one of them lowering a smoking pistol, "Just made a _big_ mistake," she gripped her blades between her fingers and rushed towards them, "_Sanjuu Kiri!_" **(1)**

-----

Dodging cannonballs, falling rubble, and explosions, Axe darted from rooftop to rooftop, looking at the carnage as he flew from the buildings.

"Gotta find that Poneglyph before Crocodile does...," he came to a stop and looked around, "But where the hell is it?! If he gets his hands on _Pluton..._,"

-Flashback-

_"So, lemme get this straight,"_

_Axe rubbed his eyes as he, Nico Robin and Crocodile stood in the HQ at Rainbase. The meeting of Agents had ended a short time before and the three of them stood alone in the meeting room, looking at the huge crocodiles that swam outside the window._

_"The reason...the **whole** reason you're here, trying to frame the King, is because of a Poneglyph that's hidden somewhere in the country?"_

_Crocodile nodded, "When I find that ancient weapon, I will stand against the World Government and make an ideal nation with a strong military force...no one will stop me when I get my hands on that weapon," he waved his hand to Nico Robin, "As soon as I find it, she will translate the ancient writings for me and we will know where to find it,"_

-End Flashback-

Axe cracked his neck, "Crocodile, I'll make sure you don't get your hands on that Poneglyph!" he swore under his breath as he hopped down into an alleyway. However, as soon as he did, he sensed something jumped back onto a nearby ceiling just as the wall opposite of him blasted apart.

Cursing, Axe turned and looked down at what had caused the blast. Before him, was one of the ugliest people...or rather, _things_ he had ever seen in his life (which was saying alot). He was seven feet, at least, and he had the face of a cross between a pig and a human. The man was very fat, folds of flesh ontops of other folds while his legs and arms were incredibly thick, possibly as thick as tree stumps. He wore a large collection of bleached white skulls on a rope over a blood-stained apron while he carried two huge, rusty meat cleavers.

The fat man laughed a disgusting chuckle as he wiped his bloody mouth and looked up at the young man staring down at him, "So...you're the boy? I always thought you'd be more meaty, based off what she says about you, but looks like my imagination got the best of me,"

Axe scowled at the gluttonous being, "Theo Gaine...," **(2)**

Again, the man laughed, his many chins swaying from side to side as he did so, "So, you know of me, boy! That's good to know!"

"Why is it good to know about a man with _your_ reputation and bounty?" Axe pulled out his weapon and held it tight, "If you here for my head, I'll just save you the trouble and warn you to get outta here before I kill ya,"

Gaine ran a hand through his greasy, thinning hair, "You think you can? You know how many people I've killed in my life? My bounty isn't just for show!"

"A bounty of 109,000,000 Beli _is_ impressive for a lot of people," Axe looked him over, "Especially fat ass cannibals. Why are you in here Alubarna?"

"My lovely captain sent me and some of her loyal crew to do some...'clean-up work' for the World Government," Gaine jerked a thumb behind him, "I've got at least fifty bodies in that room alone. Picked 'em off the street just today!"

Axe's frown deepened, "Thinking of making yourself a snack, Fatboy?"

"That," Gaine licked his bloodsmeared face, "As well as getting some new recruits...some of them aren't dead just yet. I think the First Mate and the Captain can use them well,"

"I don't think so!" Axe leapt off the building and came down upon the huge fat man, "_Meteo Slice!_"

The stone axe made contact with the ground, and in the process, much of the buildings on either side suffered more structural damage as a large crater was formed. Axe looked around, but he couldn't find Gaine anywhere!

"Pretty fast for a fat guy,"

"Fast enough to dodge that slow move!"

Axe's eyes widened and he spun around just in time to dodge one of the huge blades coming down on his head. Cursing again, he moved away, using the handflipping he learned from Zeff so long ago to save his life. He landed on his feet, but had to duck again because just seconds after he landed, he could see the cleavers coming for him again.

_Shit! How does this lardass move so fast?!_

Not too far away, two figures watched the two men go at it. One was a beautiful blonde with breasts large enough to cause her buttons to nearly pop off her blouse. Her cold green eyes staring ahead as she crossed her arms. Standing next to her, was a tall young man with long black hair, his bangs covering one side of his face. He wore a white button-up shirt with a blood red tie and black dress pants with leather shoes.

The blonde cursed quietly, "Fool...she said not to engage in a fight with him, but Gaine goes and disobeys her. Stupid fathead,"

"Easy, Eliza...," the dark-haired man wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, "Let the man have some fun. After all, Toby's the only one who's had a go at this guy recently,"

"And _lost_, Stitches, remember?" she glared at him, "Then he got his ass kicked by that Assassin...you're all fools, we should've just packed up whatever bodies we could and head back,"

"Oh, unbunch your wad of panties and just enjoy the fight," Stiches cracked his neck, "And let the fat man lose some weight,"

Back in the fray, Axe sat on the ground, panting for breath as he stared at the fan man lumbering his way.

_This guy...is unbelievable! He's faster than I thought he'd be, both on his feet and with his attacks..._ he climbed to his feet, reaching for his throwing weapons, "Time to carve you up, fatboy!"

"Bring it!"

Axe grabbed two of the tomahawks from his belt and threw them hard at Gaine. He expected them to slice through the glutton's body, he expected blood to spew like a shower out of his flesh but...

It never came. In fact, the blades became stuck fast in the folds of body fat of the glutton. Axe's jaw dropped, "Oh you gotta be _shittin'_ me!"

"No...," Gaine dashed towards him, cleaver raised high, "I'm guttin' ya!"

This time, Axe wasn't fast enough. In the blink of an eye, Gaine raked his cleaver down onto Axe's form. Axe was stunned at what he had just seen...and what he was feeling. He slowly looked down to see a deep gash going from his shoulder to his waist, blood spraying out of the wound.

Gaine roared with laughter and ran his tongue along the blade of his cleaver, "Oh, sorry, didn't I tell you? I can cut through anything I want...even stone!"

_Shit..._ Axe stumbled back, pain going through his body, _I'm in trouble!_

The fat man raised his blade for another attack, "See you in hell, boy! I'll give your regards to my lovely captain!" he roared, bringing down the cleaver.

"_TEKKAI!_"

A loud, sharp ringing sound filled the air as the top half of Gaine's cleaver went spinning into the air. The fat man watched in stunned silence as the half stuck firmly into a nearby building. He looked down at Axe to see the boy standing as tall as he could, his bangs over his eyes while his shoulders slowly moved up and down as he seethed with anger.

Slowly, Axe looked up and glared at Gaine with a look that sent a chill down the fat man's spine.

"Pal," Axe cracked his neck loudly, "You just fucked with the _wrong_ guy,"

-Flashback-

_"Rayo, what exactly are you gonna try and teach me?"_

_Axe stood a short distance away from the transporter who saved him from the Pit Arena. The two of them were on the outskirts of the town where Axe used to fight for his life, and Rayo said that he would teach the young man some things that'd make him stronger so he could survive easier in the world._

_Rayo pulled out a pocky stick and began to chew on it, looking thoughtful at the sky, "It's a set of techniques that a good man taught me. It's called Rokushiki, and it can serve you well in battle. Though, I think when you get stronger, you'll find rare occasions where you'll actually have to use them,"_

_Axe raised an eyebrow, "Ok...?"_

_"First lesson," Rayo relaxed his posture and looked Axe calmly, "Punch me, as hard as you can,"_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Punch. Me. As. Hard. As. You. Can," Rayo repeated each word slowly, "C'mon, I won't fight back,"_

_"I'm not worried about that, I'm worried I'll break a few ribs...or worse,"_

_"Just do it!"_

_"Fine, fine...," Axe shrugged, curling his hand into a fist as it changed a dark color, the Devil Fruit making itself known, "You asked for it...,"_

_The young man ran as fast as he could towards Rayo and threw a hard punch to the man's face._

_"Tekkai,"_

_As soon as Axe made contact with Rayo's body, his fist was stopped cold and Axe pulled back his hand, shaking it and wincing._

_"Sonofabitch!"_

_"Good, now-,"_

_"Sonofa**bitch**!"_

_"I know, it hurt, but now-,"_

_"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" Axe blew on his hand, "The hell was that?!"_

_Rayo lightly glared at him, slowly chewing his pocky, "Oi...,"_

-End Flashback-

Axe darted past the glutton and grabbed Rayo's gift to him, which was laying on the street a few good yards away.

"Get back here!" Gaine roared at him.

The young captain shook his head, _I can't cut him with metal...and I don't think that bullets will work on him, so that other art is out of the question. But, maybe...just maybe..._

"You're in for a treat, fatass," Axe strapped the giant weapon to his back, "I don't usually show these sort of moves to people, but since you've pissed me off, I think I'll make an exception for you," he grinned before going into a handstand, "Witness the power of two great masters joined together!"

Axe began to spin around on his hands, his legs going outward as he did so.

Gaine raised a thinning brow, "Eh?"

-Flashback-

_"Alright, I've shown you Tekkai...this one, I think you'll get a kick outta of,"_

_"Does it involve me getting more broken bones?"_

_"Oh, please, that's a sprain, easy...,"_

_"Yeah, yeah, whatever...baka neko,"_

_"I'm gonna ignore that," Rayo tapped the ground with his leg and pointed to a nearby boulder, "See that rock?"_

_"That giant rock?"_

_"Mhm,"_

_"That giant rock that's so big, no one can miss it,"_

_"Axe...,"_

_"What, I'm just asking, so I know that's the rock you mean...unless you mean the **other** rock right next to it,"_

_WHAP!_

_"Ow! DAMMIT!"_

_While Axe rubbed the lump on his head, Rayo pulled back his leg, "Watch closely,"_

_Axe looked up, "Huh?"_

_"**Rankyaku!**"_

_Axe's jaw dropped when he saw a blade of light shoot from Rayo's kicking leg and soar through the rock, slicing it neatly in half. He watched as the rock slid apart, perfectly smooth halves shown clearly,"_

_"Holy shit...,"_

-End Flashback-

"_Rankyaku - Halo de Ange!_"**(3)**

Gaine watched as a glowing ring appeared around Axe's spinning form, moments before the captain stopped spinning and used one final kick to thrust the ring towards him. It was too fast for the ugly man, because when Gaine finally registered it was coming at him, it was too late. The ring hit him hard in the belly and continued to spin around, sending blood out in all directions as it forced him backwards.

"Want some more?! Huh?!" Axe pushed off the ground and flipped backward, "Fine then, eat this! _Rankyaku - La Croix de Ciel_!" **(4)**

While he was already in pain from the first one, Gaine watched as Axe made two more glowing blades with his feet. He had created a long, vertical one as he backflipped, then he made a horizontal one just behind it as he kicked while on one hand.

Again, quicker than he could move, the two in one blades made contact with Gaine's folds of flesh, sending the glutton further back. After what seemed like forever, Gaine regained his footing and looked down at his body. A thick horizontal gash was visible on the lower part of his body, while a cross shaped gash was higher up on his torso.

"The hell...?" he looked up, only to recieve a hard kick to his pig-like face, sending him flying down the street.

Axe cracked his neck again as Gaine hit the street and slid along the pavement, creating a trench as he went, sending bits of rock and soil into the air before coming to a stop.

"Told you...," he panted, falling to a knee, his vision blurring, "I _told_ you...you fucked with the wrong guy,"

Shaking his head, Axe rose to his feet, and made his way to the building Gaine had made his entrance. Looking through the hole, he could see the bloody bodies that were stockpiled inside, "Shit...,"

"H-Help...me...,"

Axe squinted and saw someone reaching outwards him, "Shit, hang on!" he stepped through the rubble and ran over to them. It was an older woman, and she looked like she was in bad shape. Both her legs were mangled and there was a large stab wound in her chest. Axe knew that she didn't have long.

"Ma'am, it's okay, I'm gonna get you outta here and I'm gonna find help for you, alright?" Axe carefully picked up the woman and started for the hole.

"W-Wait...,"

Axe stopped and looked down to see the woman reach up, just barely touching his face.

"A-Are you an angel?" she gasped.

The young captain couldn't help but smile, "Yes, I'm an angel...don't worry, I'll get you help, I promise. The man that did this to you has been dealt with, he won't...,"

He never finished because the woman gave a weak smile then went limp in his arms.

Axe knew that it was too late. She was gone. He stood there, letting his blood to continue to drain from his body as he held the woman's body in his arms. Slowly and carefully, Axe laid the woman down on the cleanest part of the floor he could find and closed her still open eyes, whispering under his breath.

"May the Gates of Heaven welcome you...,"

After a moment of silence for the woman, and the rest of the slain people, Axe left the building, covered in not only his blood, but the womans. As he walked, he began to feel weaker and weaker due to his bloodloss. Looking ahead, he saw that Gaine wasn't where he was before. The only trace of him he could find was the half of the meat cleaver he broke.

"Shit...still alive, huh?" Axe fell to his knees again, "Don't matter...I'll kill you all when the time comes...I swear it,"

Coughing blood, Axe turned and fell onto his back, staring up at the sky of Alubarna, hearing the noise of war all around him.

"I'm having...really bad luck in fights lately...,"

With that, Axe passed out.

As he lay there in the street, a large raven sat atop of a nearby crate, looking at him for a long while before taking off into the air, cawing.

-----

Niri slowly sat up, running her hands over her _sari_, "Man, that was close...," she stood up and removed her robe to reveal that she was wearing a large, smooth, red surface that was strapped to her torso, covering her back and chest. She also wore smaller versions on her legs and arms, protecting her more vital points and organs.

Grinning, she saw the bullet lodged in the red armor just between her breasts, "Man...that would've hurt. Thank you, Herman,"

Looking around, she saw Chizuru stepping into view from behind an alleyway, her front completely soaked in blood as she wiped her daggers clean.

"Chiz!" she ran up to her, seeing Pingu join the dagger user, "What happened?"

Chizuru calmly sheathed her blades and rubbed her neck, "Nothing I couldn't handle," she muttered, looking at herself, "Think I need a change of clothes though,"

Niri looked into the alleyway to see the man with the dynamite belt laying facedown in the dirt, blood pooling under him.

"Is he...?"

"Dead? No," Chizuru shook his head, "He was fighting for his country. There's enough death with these citizens, I didn't want to add another to the body count,"

"Makes sense...," Niri walked over to the fallen patriot and nudged him, "You know, I didn't expect anyone to carry this much dynamite on them when they go to fight. Five sticks, tops, but this guy's got a lot more,"

Chizuru nodded and picked up the man's strange gun, "That's because of this," she said, flicking her wrist. Like Niri's shotgun, it popped open and Niri could see a strange contraption within it, as well as smooth metalwork inside.

"What kinda gun _is_ that?"

"By the looks of it...," Chizuru looked through the barrel, then flicked it shut, "It's a propulsion gun meant to send explosive devices to far places, as well as cramped places to increase damage of the explosion,"

"Uh...," Niri blinked, "_Huh_?"

Chizuru tossed it to her, "It's pretty much a grenade launcher and-," she stopped and snapped her fingers, staring at something behind Niri, "Pingu, put down the dynamite!"

The penguin honked as he shook his head, moving back and forth from taking the dynamite from the warrior's form, to a small pile nearby.

Niri was about to go over and pick up the penguin when Chizuru suddenly pushed her to the ground.

"EYAH!" Niri yelped, "What the hell?!" she demanded as a _whoosh_ sound went over her head.

"You bitch...I won't let you get away with thisssss," a familiar voice rasped.

Niri rolled over, brought out both pistols and aimed it straight at the pale man, who was standing a short distance away, no longer holding his spear. Niri glanced behind her to see that the spear had been lodged into the nearby wall.

_If Chizuru hadn't pushed me..._ Niri gulped, "Owe ya one, Chizuru,"

"Don't mention it," her comrade whispered, "My duty to protect other nakama, so that's what I'm doing. Just stay down...I'll finish this guy right now,"

Niri looked up at her, Chizuru wasn't even making a grab for her weapons, "Uh...how?"

"You think you can take me?!" the pale man snapped, "You got another thing coming!"

With a battle-cry, the man ran towards them both, pulling out a large, curved blade from behind his back. Chizuru shook her head and swiped at him, "Back off!"

Niri watched as the man suddenly flew back into a nearby building, making a network of cracks at the point of contact. She was amazed by what she saw. Chizuru didn't even make contact with the man, but she made him fly back away from them.

"Stay there,"

"Huh?" Niri looked up to see Chizuru make a wave of her hand and seconds later, the spear from behind, the one that was lodged firmly in the wall a short distance away, suddenly flew over her and right into the man's belly, pinning him against the wall. The man looked down in shock, then up at Chizuru.

The red-haired rubbed one of her temples, "Just chill out," she muttered, losing her footing. Niri quickly caught her before she hit the ground, "Chizuru!"

"I'm fine, Niri," Chizuru muttered, "Just have a headache,"

Niri stared at her, then at the now motionless speared man ahead of them, "Chizuru...what the hell did you do?!"

"There...are some things...," Chizuru looked at her, a tired look in her eyes, "That some people shouldn't know about, Niri...and this is mine,"

-----

Vivi and Kirsty stared up in horror at Chaka's broken and bloody form ontop of the Palace while Crocodile loomed over him, hook raised in victory.

"Being this weak is a sin,"

Kirsty could hear the fear in Vivi's breathing, as well as the oncoming tears that the Princess fought back. If only they had some back-up right now...or even a friendly face to help them!

"Vivi!"

Both girls turned to see someone walk into view. Vivi gasped at the sight of a tall young man with short, blonde hair and tanned-skin. He wore a dark leather jacket, torn pants, boots, sunglasses, and had a scar over his eye. As if he didn't look bad enough, Kirsty could see bruises and a large bandage wrapped around his chest, a dark stain on it.

"K-Kohza!"

_That's Kohza?_ Kirsty looked at Vivi, _Man...talk about awkward reunions!_

"Do my eyes decieve me?" the Rebel leader panted for breath, looking at the bodies around him, as well as Cobra pinned against the wall with large metal spikes in his arms, "I came to demande the surrender of the Royal Army but Chaka...," he glanced at the unmoving Zoan, "And the King," he glanced at Cobra who lowered his head, "..are dying at the hands of our country's hero!" he shot a glare up towards Crocodile, "I can't believe what I'm seeing!"

Crocodile laughed, "Well, isn't this fun? The battle still rages on, but the leaders of both sides have met right here. It's like this war has become a fight to the death between two headless lizards!"

"Kozha," Vivi turned and started to move towards him, "Listen...,"

"Vivi," Kohza breathed deeply, "Who is the one that stole this country's rain?"

"It was all-,"

"It was me, Kohza," Crocodile interrupted the Princess, "Everything you believe to be the work of the King was a setup engineered by my organization. You've all danced quite nicely for me these past two years," he nodded to Vivi, "Even with the Royal Family and Royal Army trying to expose our shadow. You would've died happily had you remained ignorant...,"

"KOHZA! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!"

The Rebel leader turned to Cobra, looking rattled at the revelation.

"Listen to me, Kohza, you're not powerless to stop this!" Cobra urged, "Save as many citizens as you can!"

Kohza looked at him, confused.

"IN LESS THAN HALF AN HOUR, THE PALACE SQUARE WILL BE ENGULFED BY A TREMENDOUS EXPLOSION!"

Kohza, Vivi and Kirsty looked up to see Chaka alive, and shouting at them at the top of his lungs.

"WHAT?!" Kirsty and Kohza shouted at the same time.

Crocodile looked at the Zoan, "You're still alive?" he raised his hook into the air, "I can remedy that...,"

"HURRY!" Chaka screamed, "GO!!!!!"

Seconds later after he said that, Crocodile brought his hook down onto Chaka, silencing him.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Whoa...okay, that one's done. First off, lemme say, the people with Chizuru and Niri? I got the idea from a fan, but as I brought them, I wasn't sure how to proceed so...ahem...kinda went easy.**

**Axe: ya mean ya didn't wanna spend forever writing stuff out, huh?**

**Kilnorc: Hush, you! Anyhoo, I bet you guys are interested in the Gaine and the two others, as well as Chizuru's...secret, yeah, I think that's the best word for it.**

**Axe: What I'm wondering is why, when I'm trying to find the Poneglyph before Croc does, you let me lose conciousness AGAIN?!**

**Kilnorc: Shaddup, I'm doing the best I can! Besides, this gives it more interest to the old crew, ya know?**

**Axe: True...but I AM gonna regain conciousness before the major battle ends, right?**

**Kilnorc: Oh, for sure, we got time for you to wake up, no worries.**

**Axe: cool...**

**(1) This translates into Triple Slash (I think)**

**(2) Theo Gaine is a mass murdering character I've created, modeled after Edward Theodore Gein, one of the most famous serial killers of all time. He murdered, skinned, ate, and even wore his victims. Leatherface of _The Texas Chainsaw Masscre_ is based off Ed Gein. As you can see, Theo's bounty is 109,000,00 Beli. (Am I one sick S.O.B. or what?)**

**(3) _Rankyaku - Halo de Ange "Storm Leg - Halo of Angels, or Angel's Halo._**

**(4) _Rankyaku - La Croix de Ciel "Storm Leg - Heaven's Cross or Cross of Heaven"_**

**On the next chapter of Desert Storm...**

**Kirsty: C'mon, let this work! Chaka bought us time, we have to get the army to wave the white flag!**

**Vivi: KOHZA!**

**Kirsty: He's been shot! Vivi, stay here, I'm gonna help him!**

**Vivi: Please hurry, Kirsty-san!**

**Devon: The hell is going on?!**

**Kirsty: Guys...there's a bomb timed to go off soon!**

**Usopp: W-W-WHAT?!**

**Zolo: Everyone, split up and find it!**

**Alubarna: Final Countdown**

**Axe: There's still...still time...to keep Croc away from the weapon!**


	49. Alubarna: Final Countdown!

**Alubarna: Final Countdown!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"We don't have much time," Kirsty said as she watched Kohza stand ontop of a large piece of marble in the streets below, holding a pole with a large white cloth tied to it. She and Vivi stood at the top of the wall, looking on as the Rebel Army came closer and closer to the Palace Square.

One by one, soldiers of the Royal Army held up an identical flag to Kohza's high in the air, the wind waving the cloth around.

"Chaka bought us time...we have to hope for the best!"

-Flashback-

_"Get them to stop the fighting?" Crocodile chuckled as he reappeared behind Vivi, who had pinned Kohza to the floor, "Did you really think I was going to stand idly by and watch you do that?"_

_Vivi turned to face him while Kohza began to unsheathe his blade and Kirsty pulled her sai out. But, before either of the three could do anything, a battle-cry reach their ears and Chaka appeared them and Crocodile, blocking his hook with his sword, still in his Jackal form._

_"I...am a Guardian Spirit of Alabasta! The Jackal! One who destroys the enemies of the Royal Family!" he stared Crocodile down, "As long as I have a shred of life remaining in me, I shall fight! You three!" he glanced quickly back at the trio, "As you were! I can hold him here for a few minutes more!"_

_The three of them turned and left Chaka to whatever end Fate had in store for him. As they ran, Kirsty stepped in front of Kohza and planted her hands on his bandages, tearing them open a little._

_Startled, Kohza stared at her, "W-what are you doing!?"_

_"Hang on," Kirsty closed her eyes and stood there as a familiar white glow came between Kohza's chest and her hands. Moments later, Kirsty pulled back her hands and Kohza saw that his wounds had healed up._

_"W-what...?"_

_"Don't bother thanking me, just go!" Kirsty pushed him towards the stairs, "Get those flags up!"_

-End Flashback-

Loud gunshots ripped through the air, taking Kirsty out of her thoughts.

"KOHZA!!!!!!!" Vivi screamed, staring at horror into the Square below.

Kirsty looked down and her eyes widened at what she saw. The Rebel Army had arrived and they stood on the opposite side of the Plaza, facing the surrendering Royal Army. However, that's not what she was staring at. Kohza was falling to the ground, four large dark spots on his body.

"He's been shot!"Kirsty cursed under her breath, "Vivi, stay here, I'm gonna go help him!"

Vivi turned to see Kirsty bolting for the stairs, "Please hurry, Kirsty-san!"

"I will! Don't worry, I won't let him die, not when we're this close!"

-----

"Niri, stop...,"

The sharpshooter came to a halt and looked at Chizuru, whose arm was wrapped around Niri's neck. Ever since that strange floating spear incident, Chizuru had become weak and Niri had been helping her walk through the city.

"What's wrong, Chiz, need to sit down?"

The navigator shook her head, "No...it's not that...," Chizuru closed her eyes and lifted her head a little, "The Palace Square...we have to get to the Square, now...things are getting worse,"

"How-,"

"Niri Zolaro, if you want to help free this country from hand and hook of that sonofabitch Crocodile, we have to get to the Square..._now_!"

Niri stared at her friend and nodded, "Got it...Pingu, c'mon!"

The penguin honked and leapt into Niri's large ammunition bag, settling himself between the shotgun shells and pistol rounds.

"Chizuru, where is the square?"

"Coupla blocks ahead of us...when you see the clocktower, get into a high building with a good cover. When you get there, you'll know what to do,"

-----

"Son...of a...bitch...when I get...my hand on that fat bastard...I'll cut him to pieces...,"

Axe fell against a wall, leaning for support. He had woken up not too long ago, and was now, once again, trying to find the hiding place of the Poneglyph. He was still a little woozy from his blood loss, but he knew that would wear off. Somehow, whenever he got a wound like this, it would go away soon after.

_That guy must be strong as hell to cut through my body without a Devil Fruit or a Seastone blade..._ he thought with a small smile, _Guess that means I gotta train...but first, I gotta do my part, otherwise, this country's screwed, as well as the rest of the world! There's still time to stop him!_

He pushed off the wall and with newfound energy, he took off down the street, leaving a large bloodstain on the wall behind him.

-----

"Jeez, you're lucky," Kirsty muttered under her breath, kneeling next to Kohza, pulling out the bullets so she could successfully heal him, "Any closer, and these bullets would've hit a vital spot,"

"S-Stop...Rebel Army...this battle is...,"

"Just shut up and lay still," Kirsty smacked him on the head before going back to her work, "You die on me and Vivi will kill me,"

She quickly used her ability to close Kohza's wounds, and as he lay there, she looked around to see that the square had erupted into a battle zone. Convinced that the Royal Army were tricking them, the Rebel Army began to fight them again. Soon after they did, a large cloud of haze and sand appeared, covering the field with a blanket of limited visibility.

Kirsty watched in silent horror as both sides were played and continued to kill one another, their blood staining the ground as their swords clashed and their bullets flew around her.

As she sat there, watching, Kirsty could feel a sudden blast of cold air and she looked up to see a large bird flying over her, with two people on it's back. Looking closely, her fear left and the feeling of hope had returned.

"ABOUT TIME YOU MADE IT!" she yelled, rising to her feet, a smile on her face.

She looked down to help Kohza to his feet, but she found out that he was no longer lying in front of her. All that was left, was the bloody flag that draped his body shortly before.

"Where the hell did he go?!"

-----

"We're almost there...I can feel it,"

Niri adjusted the weight of her friend, "Good...just hang on a bit longer...,"

"HALT!"

The two of them came to a stop and Niri hung her head, cursing under her breath. Chizuru sighed and shook her head.

"We don't need this," the two of them groaned, Pingu honking in agreement.

Turning around, the small group saw a large group of armed men in Marine uniform, wearing travelling cloaks. In the front of them, was Tashigi, holding her sword by the sheath.

"Tash," Niri shook her head, "I'm sorry, but I can't deal with you right now,"

"I'm afraid you don't have the power to decide when you can or cannot deal with me right now, Zolaro," Tashigi snapped at her, "Sergeant!"

A burly man stepped out of the group, "Yes, ma'am!"

"Take them into custody,"

Seconds later, Niri whipped out her father's pistol and aimed it straight at them, causing each marine to point their rifles at them.

"I said...I can't deal with you right now," Niri hissed, pulling the hammer back, "But I swear if you try and stop us from helping these people, I will cripple you with the pistol of my father...,"

"You don't deserve to keep that weapon!" Tashigi slowly unsheathed her blade, "Now come along peacefully, or I'll drag you by force!"

Niri grit her teeth, "Funny...I save Smoker and look how his protege treats me," she shook her head, "Don't do something, they think you a killer, do something good, they treat you bad...man, karma's really fucked me worse than I thought,"

"Last chance," Tashigi stepped forward, holding _Shigure_ firmly in her grip, "Surrender peacefully!"

"Tash, you can take that katana of yours, and shove it up your-,"

"We surrender,"

Niri snapped her head to Chizuru who was slowly removing all daggers on her body, letting them fall to the ground.

"Chiz, what the hell-,"

"You can't take them all, and I'm still woozy...," Chizuru hissed, "Just play it smart until the time is right,"

"But-,"

Chizuru lifted her arm away from Niri and stepped forward, her hands raised.

While a couple of men grabbed Chizuru and tied her arms behind her, Tashigi looked squarely at Niri.

Cursing loudly, Niri carefully laid her weapons on the ground, along with the ammunition bag and stepped away, hands raised. Pingu looked hard at the Marines, gave the penguin version of the bird, and hid behind Niri.

"Take her into custody,"

"Ma'am!"

After the both of them (Niri and Pingu, for some odd reason) were restrained), the sharpshooter glared at Tashigi as she leaned to her nakama.

"If we don't make it outta this, I'm soooooo gonna kick your ass from here to Impel Down,"

"Trust me, Niri, we'll be fine. But...,"

"But what?"

"But why did they tie up Pingu?"

"Hell, I don't know! What happened to that ring-guy that was with the other two?"

"Hell, I don't know, he ran off,"

-----

Back in the square, one by one, group by group, everyone from both crews met Vivi at the base of the palace walls. Kirsty smiled widely as she saw that her nakama and Luffy's crew were safe and sound...with some injuries, but safe nontheless. DJ had a large area of his chest wrapped in gauze, Devon had his clothes shredded with a lot of blood on them, and Zolo had his shirt cut, Herman had many holes in his body (which she remedied quickly), and Usopp was in a body cast, but they were still alive.

They weren't the only ones there. Pell, the man with the _Tori Tori no Mi: Model Falcon_ had arrived on the scene with Luffy on his back. While Kirsty had gone to save Kohza, Crocodile had let Vivi fall over the wall. She would've died surely, if Luffy and Pell hadn't soared out of the sky and caught her.

Speaking of Luffy, the Straw Hat pirate had a strange device on his back. It was made of a large water barrel with a thick, rubber hose sticking out of it.

"Glad to see you're all okay,"

Devon cracked his neck, "Had an interesting time with Marimo here...,"

"OI!"

"But we're good. From the looks of it, we all took out the remaining Officer Agents of Baroque Works. That means there's only one left," he looked up at the wall.

Kirsty nodded, "Yeah and...," she frowned and looked at the group, "Wait, where are Axe, Chizuru, Niri and Pingu?"

The group looked around and realized that the four weren't with them at all.

"You don't think-,"

"No," Sanji shook his head, "Axe is too tough to get nailed by some shitty Agent. He and the others are just fine,"

"How the hell do you know, lovecook?!" Zolo snapped.

"Because I know the guy," Sanji snapped back, "Just trust me, they're all fine!"

"Sorry, guys,"

Luffy's voice took the group's collective worry away and they all looked to see that he had stretched his arms all the way to the top of the wall.

"I went and lost to him," Luffy went on, his bangs and hat's brim covering his eyes, "That's why I won't lose to him again! You guys take care of the rest!"

Zolo grinned at his captain, "Go on, get outta here,"

"Go kick that croc's ass, Luffy!" Dusty gave a thumbs up, "Make him pay for what he's done!"

"If you can't beat him, then who the hell is supposed to?!" Usopp cried.

"I can think of one guy," Devon and Azu said together.

Luffy took in all the words of everyone around him, "I'm finishing this...," he looked back at them, grinning, "_All _of it!"

"YOSH!"

Vivi stared at the people gathered. These were the people who came to her aid. These were the people who swore to take down Crocodile. These were her heroes...these pirates.

"Everyone," she sniffed, feeling a tear roll down her cheek, "I still have nakama here," she murmured, wiping away more tears.

Kirsty patted her firmly on the head, "Got that right, Vivi! Nakama stick together, come Hell or high water!"

As if that was the final piece of motivation he needed, Luffy lifted himself off the ground and shot through the air, ready to end this fight for good. As he soared, he screamed one word at the top of his lungs. A word that the group could hear, even with all the carnage around them.

"BASTARD!"

-----

"Hm?"

Chizuru came a stop and looked up.

"Oi, keep moving," a Marine ordered, prodding her with the butt of his rifle.

Chizuru pulled her leg up and kicked the Marine in the groin, "It's rude to poke a lady,"

"B-bitch...," the Marine gasped, holding his wounded manhood.

Niri looked at her quizzically as they started moving again, "What was that about?"

"I don't know...thought I heard something,"

-----

Axe stopped walking and looked around, "I swear I felt something just now...,"

-----

"WHAAAAAAT?! THE SQUARE'S GONNA BE BOMBED IN TEN MINUTES?!"

Vivi ignored Usopp's screams and nodded, "Yes, it's going to happen at 4:30!"

"4:30?" Nami repeated, "Oh man, that's not alot of time!"

"No shit!" Dusty tugged at her ears, "We're gonna die, we're gonna die, I'm gonna be Fox Roast!"

"When the Square is bombed, no one within a five-kilometer blast will be left alive! That's what Crocodile said when we were up there!" Kirsty pointed upward to the palace.

Herman scratched his head, "If the blast radius is that big, that means both Rebels and Royals are gonna be wiped out...it'd be genocide!"

"Shitty croc-bastard,"

"W-What are we supposed to do?!"

"We look for the bombers...," Zolo said cooly, looking straight at Usopp, then looked around at the others, "We have to stop them from setting it off!"

"But how are we gonna find them?" Kirsty asked him, "We only have ten minutes left, and they could be anywhere!"

"No!" Vivi shook her head, "They'd have to be close to the Square!"

"Why?!" Usopp gawked at her, "If the bomb goes off, _they_ will go boom!"

"That's the kind of man Crocodile is," Nami spat.

"HE'D LET HIS OWN MEN DIE?!" Chopper shrieked.

"That bastard!" DJ shook a fist, "Cunning _and _cold-blooded!"

"Anyway, we should hurry-," Vivi started, but stopped when she saw Pell, Sanji, and Zolo move. In the blink of an eye, Zolo swung his sword and Sanji rammed his foot backward, above her head and hit a would-be attacker in the face, sending him to the ground, face bloody.

The group stared through the haze behind the wounded man to see a large group of armed men leering at Vivi.

"Princess Vivi! Your death will give us all a huge promotion!"

"Oh shit! Billions!"

"You guys take care of them!" Kirsty called as she ran off with the others, "Well try to find the bombers!"

"GO! EVERYONE FIND THEM! WE'VE COME THIS FAR, WE CAN'T LET IT END LIKE THIS!" Devon roared.

-----

Axe scratched his head and leaned on a nearby building, a numb feeling in his wound now. Whether it was bad or not, he wasn't sure, he'd have to talk to Kirsty about that. He stood there, looking around the streets of Alubarna, trying to figure out where to go.

"If I was a huge piece of stone with ancient writing on it...where would I be hiding?" he mumbled to himself, "It would either be in some super secret location, or it'd be right out in plain sight while hidden at the same time. C'mon, Axe," he bonked himself on the head a few times, "You've been through treasure hunts before, you can figure this out!"

He tapped the street with his foot, "Treasures, either gold or something else, are always either in a cave, a hidden room, or a well guarded safe with lotsa booby-traps in it. This one just happens to be a great piece of stone that could be seen anywhere, but it's not!" Axe rubbed his eyes, "Man, I hate this...,"

Sighing, Axe pushed off the building and started walking again, looking around. As he walked, he caught sight something interesting. In the middle of a well-kept garden, was a set of structures and pillars with paintings and carvings on them.

"I wonder...,"

-----

Devon kicked down another door and looked inside the abandoned building, "Shit, nothing here either! Zolo, Usopp, what about you?!"

"Nothing!"

"I didn't find shit," Zolo looked around, "That so called bomb we found earlier wasn't it, and Usopp made us waste time on it,"

"Hey, I thought it was the real thing!" Usopp said defensively, "How was I supposed to know that it was an old cannon?!"

"YOU LOOK, DUMBASS!" Devon and Zolo shouted together, "WE HAVE LESS TIME THANKS TO YOU!"

Usopp cringed back, "Oi oi oi...,"

Devon shook his head and looked at Zolo, "Why the hell you guys keep him on your crew, I don't know...,"

"Ask Luffy,"

"HA AH AH AH AH! WORTHLESS!"

Both swordsmen turned to see Usopp standing nearby, a small piece of gold on the hand of his body cast while he laughed cruelly.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Zolo shouted, whopping him over the head.

Usopp yelped and glared at him, "I'm trying to think like Crocodile! Then I can figure out where the attack's gonna come from!"

"SHADDUP AND LOOK FOR IT! WE ONLY GOT FIVE MINUTES LEFT!"

Devon held his head, "We're fucked...,"

-----

"Here? No. How about here? No, not there either,"

DJ zipped from building to building, looking everywhere for the bomb that could wipe out everyone without a five-kilometer blast radius. He had seperated himself from the group, using his Devil's power to cover more ground quicker. So far, he came up with nothing.

"Man, you figure with something like this trying to wipe out the capital of Alabasta, it'd be easy to find,"

-----

"You sure you want to go back?"

"I got to, Chiz...,"

"You said yourself, karma must've really fucked you over to give you bad luck with them,"

Niri strapped her weapons back on, her pistols at her sides, her shotgun on her right thigh, and her newly constructed long-range rifle on her back, with the ammo bag.

"She may be a pain in the ass right now, but I gotta go check on her...see if she's still alive,"

-Flashback-

_"I hate everyone involved with the Government. If you won't allow me to pass...,"_

_"I have no intention of letting you pass!"_

_"If that's the case, I'll have to kill you all,"_

_Niri let out a sharp whistle as she looked between the armed soldiers, towards the Vice President of Baroque Works, who was standing a few feet ahead of them._

_"Uhm, yeah, excuse us," Niri bobbed up and down, showing her rope bindings, "We're not with them...,"_

_"I don't think she cares-,"_

_"Wait, Marines!"_

_Niri and Chizuru looked ahead to see a beaten older man standing next to Nico Robin. Niri recognized him as Cobra, the King of Alabasta, Vivi's father._

_"It doesn't matter what happens to me! The Palace Square where the rebellion has erupted...it's going to be engulfed in an explosion at exactly 4:30!"_

_Niri's jaw dropped, "WHAT?!"_

_Tashigi had a similar reaction. Quickly, she pulled out a pocketwatch and checked the time, "That much time left...!"_

_"Please, stop it! The lives of 1,000,000 of my people are at stake!" Cobra pleaded._

_The Sergeant-Major looked up from her watch, "We'll help them **and** you!" she swore._

_"Yeah, that's real smart, Tash," Niri muttered, looking away. She held up her binds again, "Seriously, we're not exactly on their side, mind if we go?"_

_"**Trienta Fleur...STRANGLE!**"_

_Chizuru, Tashigi, and Niri watched as arms suddenly sprouted out of the bodies of the Marines and wrapped themselves around their throats._

_"Now's our chance!" Chizuru nudged Niri hard to the side, "MOVE!"_

-End Flashback-

"We were lucky to grab our stuff when we ran...," Niri brushed her bangs out of her eyes, "I just hope Tashigi's okay. Even though I hate what's happened to me, and I hate how she still treats me, I still consider her a comrade and I can't abandon a comrade,"

Chizuru nodded as she sheathed a couple of her daggers, "It's okay, Niri, I understand completely. Go on and give them any help you can give them. I have a feeling that what you and I had planned to do...that itself is intwined with these men,"

"Thanks, Chiz..you take care of yourself. Try to find the others and warn them about the bomb...,"

"They may already know of it, but I'll do that anyway," Chizuru turned, "Good luck, Niri...,"

Niri listened as her friend took off, then she looked down to see Pingu standing next to her, looking up.

"C'mon, Pingu...let's go kick some ass, eh?"

The penguin honked and leapt into her ammo bag again.

Niri took off down the road they had taken when they escaped from the Marine squad a short time before. As they came closer, Niri pulled out her shotgun and peeked around the corner. Many of the Marines that captured her and Chizuru were laying still on the ground. Scanning the area, Niri found the person she was concerned about.

Tashigi was on the street, pushing herself up weakly. Shaking her head, Niri ran over to her and knelt beside her, "You fall down again, klutz?"

Her former friend lifted her head and glared at her, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you needed my help...," Niri answered, looking at the forms of Marines on the street, as well as Tashigi's banged up leg, "Looks like that was a good call. C'mon, we don't have much time!"

"I don't need your help!"

"I don't care!" Niri grabbed Tashigi's jacket, "Get off your ass!"

Tashigi didn't move.

"Tash, I _really _don't wanna do this...,"

"Niri...!"

"What?"

Pingu honking loudly made Niri look over her shoulder. Her eyes widened and she scrambled to full height, pointing her shotgun at the familiar sight of Sir Crocodile, who was standing only a yard or two away.

Crocodile looked down at Tashigi, "Looks like that woman got to you. Who would've expected that the Marines would pursue me all the way to this city? Whatever happened to your boss, did that smokey coward turn tail and run?" he taunted.

_BOOM_

Niri glared at Crocodile, her gun barrels smoking as a large hole appeared in Crocodile's torso, grains of sand falling into place.

"Don't..._ever_...say shit like that about a Marine like Smoker ever again," she growled.

Crocodile didn't even look phased, "Dogs who run away have no right to speak of 'justice'...that is a rule of this sea. Why don't you two just go seperate ways? One to return to Marine Headquarters and_ discuss_ your justice some more, and the other one dies?"

_BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM_

Niri was seething with anger as she unloaded shell after shell into Crocodile's sand body.

The Shichibukai shook his head and walked by the two of them, chuckling as he did so.

Niri turned and glared at him as he left, "Sonofabitch...Luffy, what happened?"

"Niri...,"

The sharpshooter looked down to see Tashigi was trying to get up again, "What?"

The Sergeant-Major lifted her head and looked Niri straight in the eye. A mixed look of anger and sadness was visible to Niri.

"Let's go...we can't lay around,"

Niri grinned a little, "Yosh, Tash,"

-----

"Are we sure that it's up there?!"

"Yeah, Vivi said so!"

Dusty, DJ, Austin, Herman and Azu looked up at the large clocktower that stood inside the Palace Square. They had spent a lot of time searching for the bombers, and it turned out, they were right in the area where they started. If it wasn't for Usopp's signal, they never would've known about it.

Kirsty looked at Devon, who looked at Nami, who was staring at the strangest thing. Usopp was squatting ahead of them, with Chopper on his back (in animal form) and on top of him, Vivi sat.

"This better work," Devon looked up at the clocktower. On seperate floors, Sanji and Zolo were looking down on them, while on top, inside the clock area itself, were two oddly dressed people. One was a woman with clothing that looked like large frogs, while the man next to her looked like a strange sheep.

Turns out, these were Mr 7 and Miss Fathersday, more members of Baroque Works. They were standing guard of the bomb while the fated time came closer and closer until detonation.

"Nami, we got thirteen seconds left, do it now!" Devon snapped.

"Yosh!" Nami whipped out her Clima Tact, placed a small bar onto the rest of it and sent it rolling towards Usopp, "_Cyclone Tenpo!_"

The onlookers watched as the small Clima Tact piece rolled and rolled until it hit Usopp in the groin. The males winced, "That's gotta hurt," they muttered in unison as a flash of light appeared and sent Usopp flying into the air, Vivi and Chopper still holding onto him. From there, Chopper leapt off of Usopp and landed on Sanji's leg, which sent him flying higher into the sky, coming closer to the top.

Dusty hopped up and down as Zolo took his turn and propelled them higher, "C'mon...,"

As Vivi came to the top level, a thick patch of sand cloud came in front of them, obscuring their vew.

"Dammit, I can't see anything!"

"What's going on?!"

"Did she get it?!"

Loud thuds let them know that Chopper, Usopp, Sanji, and Zolo were now with them. The whole group waited for the cloud to go away. When it did, they saw that the time on the clock was past the deadline.

Dusty looked around, "Okay, either we died in the explosion, and we're in Hell, or God has some kinda sick sense of humor,"

Devon whacked her over the head, "It means she stopped the bomb, baka kitsune!"

"ACK! DJ-KUN!"

"BLONDE BASTARD!!"

"YOU WANNA GO, SPEEDY, I'LL TAKE YOU ON RIGHT NOW!"

Nami and Kirsty sweatdropped at the two of them, "Oi oi oi...,"

"EVERYONE!"

"Guys!" Herman pointed to the tower, "It's Vivi!"

Everyone stopped and looked up to see Vivi leaning outward, looking down at them.

"THE BOMB HAS A TIMER! IT'S STILL GOING TO EXPLODE!"

That made the large group of pirates go silent. They all looked at one another, then back up at Vivi.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Usopp screamed, shaking Dusty furiously, "DOES THIS MEAN STOPPING THE BOMBING WAS IMPOSSIBLE FROM THE VERY BEGINNING?!"

"I dunno!" Dusty whimpered as she was shaken, "I dunno! Lemme go!"

While DJ ran to Dusty's aid (again), Devon looked up at the clocktower. He didn't want it to end like this. He closed his eyes and prayed silently to the All-Father while the others panicked around him.

"Guys, it's Pell!"

Devon opened his eyes and he could see the Devil Fruit user flying out of the clocktower, carrying a large object in his talons.

"Is that...,"

"It can't be!"

"He's gonna-,"

At that moment...it happened. A great _boom_ ripped through the air and everyone watched as a huge, bright ball of light appeared high above them in the sky, the force of the blast sending clouds and sand in every direction. The very earth seemed to shake under the intensity of the explosion.

The large group of pirates, along with the Princess of Alabasta, stared at the intense orb of light in the sky, horrified at what they had just seen. Pell, one of Alabasta's greatest warriors, had sacrificed himself in order to save them.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: -rubs eyes- geez, that one was rough. I'm sorry, if this was confusing, or just out of whack, or just plain bad folks. Why? Because I tried to make this, as well as the final fight into two seperate chapters...and I used a lot of eps to try and get all this stuff in.**

**-bows- so please, if this wasn't as good as you hoped, I apologize from the bottom of my heart. I couldn't think of any other way to write this chapter.**

**On the next chapter of Desert Storm...**

**Robin: Why did you come, Axe? To destroy the Poneglyph?**

**Axe: No, Robin. I cannot find myself to destroy any piece of treasure. Whether gold, jewels, or a piece of history...which can be a great treasure in itself.**

**Croc: If you won't tell me where Pluton is, Nico Robin, then let this room by your grave!**

**Axe: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Luffy: CROCODILE!!!**

**Alubarna: Ten Thousand Fists**

**Axe: I think this kid has what it takes...to be Pirate King...**

**P.S. in case you hadn't guessed, the next chapter will take place a bit BEFORE and after the bomb the goes off...so yeah.**


	50. Alubarna: Ten Thousand Fists

**Alubarna: Ten Thousand Fists**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The air was still inside the dry, empty tomb of Royal Bloodline. His boots made eerie echoes that bounced off the walls. Axe had to give credit to the Alabastans: he was about to give up his search in the Poneglyph in the Tomb area, but he had stumbled upon a secret switch. After opening the hidden entrance, Axe quickly shut it behind him so that he wouldn't be followed.

It didn't take him long to search the tomb. He wouldn't dare open up the sarcophagi of the former rulers, he knew that the Poneglyph wouldn't be there. After opening another set of doors in the tomb, he was greeted by the sight of his target.

There, standing in a lit area of the tomb, stood a tall, perfectly carved block of black stone. Axe walked closer and he could tell that some strange markings were carved into the stone.

"So, this is Pluton's Poneglyph, huh?" he murmured, running a hand over the markings, "Interesting...hidden among the dead. Funny, the only ones who would really discover it would be tomb robbers, but that's if they knew about the secret entrance,"

He stood there, staring at the block for what seemed like a long time. He didn't even notice the pairs of footsteps that had just entered the tomb.

"I'm not exactly surprised to see you here...,"

Axe chuckled at the voice, "Aye, same to you, Nico Robin. I take it you've come to read this?" he asked, looking over his shoulder. Robin was standing a short ways away, and a banged up older man was sitting against the wall.

Robin looked at him, then glanced at the Poneglyph, "If you've come to destroy this, you have bad timing,"

Again, Axe chuckled, "Destroy it? No, Robin. I cannot allow myself to destroy these things," he looked back at the black stone, "Gold, jewels, and pieces of history...these are the treasures that I cannot bring myself to destroy,"

Raising an eyebrow, Robin looked at him, then at the Poneglyph. There was something about him and this stone that made her curious. Looking closer, she could see his eyes moving back and forth. That's when she realized it: he wasn't just looking at the Poneglyph...he was _reading_ it!

"You can read these?"

Axe nodded, "Yes, I can, Robin. You're not the only one left in the world who can read Poneglyphs. I know one or two people who can read them as well...," he turned and looked back at her, "Of course, this thing does come at a price. But then, you already know about that don't you?"

Robin shot a glare at him.

"I find it amazing," Axe scratched his chin and walked away from the Poneglyph, "That an eight-year old girl with a Devil Fruit that allows her to sprout copies of any parts of her body can survive the World Government's wrath. How _did_ you survive the Buster Call, Nico Robin, survivor of Ohara?"

Robin kept glaring at him.

Axe cleared his throat and stepped away, waving his arm to the stone, "It's all yours, Robin,"

The Vice-President of Baroque Works stepped forward and started to read the stone while Axe walked over to Cobra. He leaned against the wall and folded his arms, looking at Robin as she ran a hand over the stone.

-Flashback-

_"Are you insane, child?! Don't you know that's forbidden by the Government?!"_

_"I don't care! As long as no one finds out, I can find the True History!"_

_"Why would you want to look for that?! I thought you wanted to be the World's Greatest Treasure Hunter!"_

_"History **is** a treasure! You think treasure only relates to gold coins, or beautiful gems from Royal Familes? Treasures can be alot of things, but it's usually something you have to work hard to find, something that is kept hidden and guarded! Poneglyphs and the True History **must** be a great treasure! Once I discover that and find One Piece, then I'll be the best!"_

-End Flashback-

"A fitting place for the country's most valuable secret. Even using all of my resources, I couldn't have found this place without knowing where it was,"

Axe turned his head and glared hard at the newest person who walked into the tomb...Crocodile. The Shichibukai didn't even seem to notice Axe and Cobra, because he just kept walking towards Robin, his coat flowing behind him.

_Dammit! Great, just what I needed..._ Axe looked at Robin, _She's gonna tell him, and then we're all screwed if he gets his hands on Pluton!_

"Quite a curious artifact we have here," Crocodile looked the Poneglyph over, "Were you able to decipher it?"

"Yes,"

"Good, now, read it to me,"

Robin looked back at the huge stone and was silent for a few moments.

"_Kahira falls to Alabasta. This is the Age of Heaven, Year 239. Year 260: The Bitein Dynasty of Taymar begins it's rule. Year 306: The great Taph Temple is completed in Erumalu. Year 325: The Hero of Oltea, Mamudin..._,"

"Oi, oi! Wait, wait!" Crocodile scowled at her, "Is THAT what we wanted to know?! I don't give a shit about this country's history! Tell me where in this worthless country the most fearsome military power in the world lies! Where is Pluton?!"

Robin stared at the Poneglyph, then turned to him, "It doesn't say,"

"What?!"

"All that's written is this country's history,"

"Are you sure?!"

"Pluton...," Robin turned to the stone again, "Not a single word about it is inscribed,"

The room became silent. Axe looked at Crocodile, who looked at Robin, who kept looking at the stone. After what seemed like forever, Crocodile let out a loud sigh.

"I see. So that's it. How unfortunate," he looked straight at Robin, who turned and met his gaze, "You've been a beneficial partner but, I've decided to kill you here,"

Axe's eyes narrowed as Robin backed away from the Shichibukai.

"The pact we made four years ago has been fulfilled! On that day, you told me if I took you to the Poneglyph, you would give me the location of the weapon," Crocodile explained, "During your four years spent in Baroque Works, your intellect and command have been exemplary. That was enough for me. You were a useful woman to keep on hand. However, in the end...you've gone back on your word!"

Crocodile lunged at her, swinging his hook. Luckily, Robin dodged it and backed away further while Axe gripped his weapon.

"This country's Poneglyph contains not one word relating to Pluton's location! Or is it...," he tilted his head slightly, "...that even if it was inscribed here, you had no intention of telling me?!"

Robin kept staring at Crocodile, ready to move again just in case he made a move.

"But...I feel no hatred towards you. Do you know why, Nico Robin?"

"Fool. I've worked with you for four years! I've always known you would do this!" Robin reached into her jacket, pulled out a vial of water and threw it at him.

"WATER?!"

Robin used her power to sprout a hand on Crocodile's shoulder, and as it caught the vial, she rushed at him with a dagger.

"When you're wet, I can cut you with a knife!" she shrieked as her hand brought down the vial of water.

However, the vial missed him, as did her knife because Crocodile turned into sand and disappeared from sight. Robin and Axe looked around for the Shichibukai, but couldn't find him.

"Where is that coward?" the treasure hunter growled, gripping his weapon.

A loud gasp from behind him made Axe spin around. His eyes widened when he saw Crocodile standing behind Robin, his golden hook sticking out of her chest.

"I forgive you for everything, Nico Robin," Crocodile said quietly as her blood dripped off of his golden hook, "Because I have never trusted anyone from the very start!!"

With those words said, he pulled his hook out of her body and Robin fell to the ground, a dark red stain on her white coat.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Crocodile looked up to see Axe running at him, his stone axe raised high.

"DIE YOU BASTARD!!"

The Shichibukai looked at the boy's wounds and chuckled, "Fool...,"

As Axe swung his weapon, Crocodile dodged it and while the boy was slowed due to his wounds, he ran and latched onto the boy's bloody openings with his hook.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you, Axe...I've killed that rookie Straw Hat twice already, so what makes you think you can't lose against me!?" he laughed darkly, looking into the boy's eyes as he lifted him off the ground, "You're _nothing _compared to me!"

Axe glared down at him as his own blood mixed with Robin's fresh blood that still clung to Crocodile's hook.

"Nothing to say? That's a first for you. I let you live too many times before...now, I make up for my mistakes!"

Crocodile flung his arm hard to the side and Axe was sent flying into a wall, creating a large hole. Crocodile looked at the hole, seeing Axe's body on the floor on the other side. He wasn't moving at all.

"Baka...should've just stayed away,"

-----

When Axe came to his senses, he didn't know how long he was out. The last thing he remembered was being thrown through a wall because of Crocodile. As he regained conciousness, Axe could feel the entire tomb shaking violently. At first, he thought it his was body trying to shake the pain off as he stood up, but it wasn't that. It _was_ the tomb!

Looking around, he saw that the whole underground room was shaking, it's support beams and walls cracking apart and falling away.

"What...the hell,"

"Why do you stand up to me everytime I kill you!?" Crocodile's angry voice echoed off the walls around him, "WELL, STRAW HAT?!"

_Straw Hat? Luffy's here!?_ Axe made his way into the outer tomb area and saw Luffy standing near a large hole in the wall while Crocodile looked at him angrily.

"Luffy...,"

Straw Hat turned his head to see Axe leaning against the wall, holding his re-opened wound, "Axe? What are you doing here?"

Crocodile turned and glared, "You too? Don't you two ever die?! How many times do I have to kill you both before you're satisfied?!"

Luffy looked away from Axe and focused on Crocodile, "You haven't returned it...what you stole,"

"What I stole?" Crocodile repeated, "Money? Fame? Trust? Life? RAIN?!" the Shichibukai roared with laughter, "What do you want me to return? I've stolen more than I can count!"

"The country," Luffy said evenly, eyes never leaving the big man.

"The country? That's a funny thing to say. I am just _about _to take this country! I will become King of this land and rule it!"

Axe coughed loudly, "When we came to this country, it was already gone. This country...it wasn't Vivi's! If this was her country...Vivi would be able to smile more!"

Crocodile shook his head, "For someone who betrayed them a few times, you have a strange point of view in this!"

A cry from Luffy made Axe and Crocodile turn to see Straw Hat running for him.

_Idiot! He's just gonna go right through-_

Luffy jumped into the air and landed a powerful kick to Crocodile's face, sending him flying into the wall behind him. Axe's jaw dropped as the kick was so effective, the force itself made a hole in the wall itself!

_How the hell did he do that?!_ Axe stared at Luffy. The Straw Hat pirate was looking ragged, but he didn't seem to feel it. He had suffered wounds as wel, because fresh blood was on his hands and feet.

"CROCODILE!!!!!!" Luffy cracked his knuckles, then threw a hand far behind him before pulling it back forward and punching Crocodile hard in the mouth, sending him backward again.

Axe was dumbfounded at what he was seeing. Crocodile slowly got to his feet after being hit in the face and hitting the wall. Blood dribbled down the Shichibukai's mouth and nose as he glared at Luffy.

"Bastard...was that...your blood?!"

Luffy flexed his hand, sending blood droplets to the floor, "Blood can harden sand too, right?

_Of course! That's it! _Axe looked at Crocodile, _Because he can become sand, he's weak when splashed with a liquid, so he stole the water in Alabasta! Besides that, Luffy found an alternative way to kick his ass when there's no water around!_ he shook his head, _Mugiwara no Luffy...you are definitely something!_

After watching Luffy deliver a missing kick, he watched as Crocodile removed the gold covering of his hook, revealing a metal hook within that was riddled with holes.

"What is that?" he and Luffy asked in unison as Crocodile discarded the gold covering.

"A poison hook," the Shichibukai explained as purple smoke hissed through the holes, "As you two are pirates, I'll expect you two to know this well. A duel between pirates is a fight to the death. There is no such word as 'unfair'!"

Axe cracked his neck as Luffy got into a fighting stance, "You think you can take both of us on?"

"Why not?" Crocodile eyed him, "Neither of you can take me down!"

"Sonofa-,"

Axe never got to finish his curse because he suddenly doubled over, holding his stomach in pain. Luffy pulled back his arm after hitting his fellow captain in the gut, "Stay outta this...,"

"L...Luffy...!"

"Leave it to me, Axe," Luffy flexed his hand again, "I'll take this sand croc down for Vivi. You're too injured to fight,"

"Luffy, I'm fi-,"

Axe's head snapped hard to the side as Luffy nailed him in the face. Groaning, the treasure hunter went down and he lay there, bleeding and sore, watching Luffy and Croc carry on.

_Cheap shot..._

Luffy and Crocodile exchanged attacks, dodging one and taking others. He even saw how bad the poison hook was when Crocodile melted a large rock just by jabbing it. As the tomb began to fall around them, neither the Shichibukai or the Straw Hat pirate seemed to give up the fight in the slightest. Luffy kept nailing him with his kicks and punches and Crocodile kept scratching him with his poison hook. Even Axe knew that it wouldn't be long before Luffy succumbed to a poisonous death.

Axe looked around. The King of Alabasta was watching the fight with great interest, and Nico Robin lay unmoving a few yards away. The captain forced himself over to where she lay and looked at her, a look of sadness in his eyes.

He reached down and checked her pulse. Despite her being impaled, she was still alive!

_Okay..._ Axe adjusted himself next to her and grabbed hold of his blade, _Luffy'll take care of Croc..and I'll make sure you survive, Oharan..._

"I...don't...understand," Crocodile panted after a while, "What exactly?"

Instead of a verbal response, Luffy flew at him and threw a long punch, which Crocodile managed to dodge. Luffy slid along the floor and snapped back at the Shichibukai.

"_Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun!_"

Crocodile dodged Luffy's multi-punch attack and got some distance between him. The Shichibukai glared at Luffy, "Don't you understand?! You're already dead! The poison entered your wounds and is about to finish you off! You're body's feeling numb, isn't it?" he asked, smirking as more and more of the tomb came down, "It doesn't matter whether you win or lose this fight...you and that brat," he glanced at Axe, "...will be buried in this underground sanctuary!"

Luffy winced and held his side, stumbling around. He knew that this was the poison getting worse, but he didn't care one bit. Not now...

"Your desire does not lie within this country!" Crocodile went on, "Am I wrong, Monkey D. Luffy?! You and he are fighting for someone else's desire! Why would any of you die for that?! Just one or two nakama...if you abandoned them, they would never hold you back! You're all such utter fools!" he shook his head, "Like I said, you don't understand anything!"

"If...we were to abandon Vivi...," Axe winced, holding his wounds, "She would die by your hand and hook, Crocodile!"

"That's why I'm saying you both should abandon such an annoying-,"

"WE DON'T WANT HER TO DIE!!! WE'RE NAKAMA!!!" Luffy screamed at the top of his lungs as he climbed to his feet, "That's why, if she doesn't give up on her country, we'll keep fighting! _All_ of us!"

Crocodile tilted his head, "Even if you die...,"

"If I die," Luffy breathed heavily, feeling the effects of the poison and fatigue of the fight, "That'll be that...,"

Crocodile watched as Luffy suddenly fell to the floor, doubled over. He looked at the boy and laughed, "What a state you're in, Straw Hat Luffy...try as you might, yell as you want, but your body just won't listen...,"

Luffy coughed violently, his body heaving as he did. Crocodile, Axe, and Cobra watched as Luffy went limp and lay still on the floor.

The Shichibukai grinned widely and turned to Axe, "He's out for good this time. I'd offer you a chance, but I know who'd win," he chuckled loudly, and raised his arms to the crumbling tomb, "At long last...the new era has begun! The day where my ambition becomes reality! This country...is MINE!"

"Like hell it is...,"

"Eh?" Crocodile looked at the treasure hunter to find the boy was staggering on his feet, hand on his wounds, "Oh, you must be joking, boy! You think you can defeat me and _save_ this country?!"

"Where Luffy failed...," Axe raised a leg, much as a certain chef of the sea would, "...I will succeed in taking you down, _Suna Shichibukai!_" he seethed, "Once you fall, I'll only have six to worry about. From there, I'll bring the Government down...,"

Crocodile scoffed, "You've seen the level of Shichibukai, boy...what makes you think you can take on any of-,"

He didn't get to finish because a hard kick to the gut sent Crocodile flying over Luffy's fallen body and into a nearby pillar, shattering it on impact. Axe lowered his blood covered boot and watched as Crocodile coughed out a large amount of blood.

"I _have _seen the level of the Shichibukai, Croc," Axe hissed at him as the man got back to his feet, "I have met men who could very well surpass that level! It's nothing new to me," he tapped his boot again, "Bring it...,"

Axe stopped. Crocodile lifted his head and he stared in shock at what he saw. Standing between him and Axe, was Luffy! Even with everything he had been dealt, the poison, the impalements and gashes...he was still alive!

"You...can't...defeat me!" Luffy panted, looking hard at Crocodile.

Axe was amazed at Luffy. This kid, this _rookie_ from the weakest of the four oceans was back on his feet, and still wanting to fight a Shichibukai!

Crocodile smirked and started to make his way towards Straw Hat, "A bluff from a dog who's about to die...how fitting,"

Luffy glared at him, "I am not a dog...I am...the man who will become Pirate King!"

"Listen boy, the more you get to know this sea, the more you learn not to make impudent statements like that," Crocodile said casually, holding out his hook, "I already told you. There are many rookies just like you on this sea! The more you learn about the level of this sea...," he rushed at Luffy, his eyes filled with malice, "THE MORE YOU LOSE SIGHT ON THOSE DREAMS!"

"LUFFY!"

Straw Hat didn't move in fear as the hook came at him. In fact, when it came close enough, Luffy planted his foot on the handle of the prosthetic and flipped over, driving the hook into the ground so hard, it broke off and flew away from them. Axe had to dodge the poison weapon as it whizzed by him.

"I...am the man...who will surpass you!"

With those words, Luffy let loose a huge arsenal of _Gomu Gomu_ attacks on Crocodile. He punched, kicked, threw and bashed the Shichibukai so much, Axe thought that either he was having a lot of good luck, or Croc was having a lot of bad luck.

_Crocodile's poison should've killed him by now..._ Axe shook his head, _Where the hell is this kid getting all that new power?! Is this the power of the D. clan?!_

Crocodile shot to his feet and Axe watcehd as a large dagger blade popped out of his replacement hand, replacing the broken hook.

"You're just some kid who showed up out of nowhere!" he growled, running at Luffy again, "JUST WHO DO YOU THINK I AM!?"

The Shichibukai thrust the blade at Luffy's head, but at the last second, Luffy ducked, dodging the blade.

"I don't give a shit who you are...! I WILL SURPASS YOU!"

Luffy's scream danced in Axe's brain as he watched Luffy kick Crocodile so hard, he sent the Shichibukai flying towards the ceiling of the tomb.

"Holy _shit_!"

Crocodile came to a stop and glared down, "I'll destroy the both of you...along with this temple! Then I'll rule this country without you brats hindering me!" he held out his hand and a large sandy twister appeared, "_SABLES PESADO!_"

His attack hit the floor with such force, it sent a strong shockwave through the tomb, blowing away nearby pillars and tearing the floor to pieces. Both Luffy and Axe slid back at the blast, but they didn't recieve any damage due to the attack.

While he was impressed by Crocodile's strength and attack, Axe found himself watching Luffy inflate his body and twist it around so that he looked like some kind of human balloon, twisted for the maker's goal. Luffy looked down at the floor and let out a blast of air that sent him flying into the air, aimed straight for Crocodile.

"_Gumo Gum no..._,"

Crocodile glared at him and held out his hand again, "_Desert..._,"

"_STORM!_"

"_LA SPADA!_"

Crocodile's hand became sand and it grew into a long, thick stream of sandy grains that seperated into four, huge, fan-shaped blades that descended onto Luffy. However, the attack failed for Luffy punched right through the blades, dispersing them, and his arms went up through the sand towards Crocodile. With immense power behind it, Luffy's fist connected with Crocodile's face, sending him so high up, he made contact with the ceiling.

But, Luffy didn't end there. What happened next, had to be in Axe's opinon, the biggest _Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun_ he had ever seen Luffy do. The Straw Hat captain let loose a giant barrage of blood covered fists that hit Crocodile hard, sending him upward with each hit. After an eternity of rapid punches, Luffy fired off one more punch and hit Crocodile in the chest, and this one sent him through the ceiling and into the Alabastan sky above them.

Axe watched as Luffy pulled his arm back and fell to the ground as more chunks of rock fell into the tomb while sunlight poured in.

"Incredible!"

The treasure hunter turned to see Cobra was still watching the fight, but now he was staring wide-eyed at what Luffy had just accomplished.

"There's only pure bedrock between this room and the surface!"

Axe blinked, "WHAT?!" he looked back up at Luffy and stared as the boy came crashing down to the floor. Luffy had the biggest grin on his face as Axe approached him. Even Cobra managed to stand and walk towards him, a warm look about him despite everything that had happened.

"My thanks," the Alabastan King looked at the two of them, "To the both of you. You brought my daughter here and through your hard work, our country can now be saved...,"

Luffy giggled, "No problem...,"

Axe looked at Luffy, then up at the hole in the ceiling, "I think...that this kid has what it takes to be the new Pirate King. Congratulations, Monkey D. Luffy...you're on your way...," he chuckled before falling over in exhaustion.

-----

"GUYS! LOOK UP THERE!"

Devon slashed the throat of a Baroque Agent that came at him and looked up at the sky when he heard Dusty shriek. Everyone around him, both Straw Hat and Axe-Head paused in their fighting and looked up at the sky to see something spinning around in the air. Looking closer, they all recognized who it was.

"CROCODILE!"

"How the hell did he get all the way up there?!" Herman shouted over the battle-noise.

"How else?!" Usopp yelled happily.

The group looked at each other and soon, smiles crossed their faces at the revelation that had been shown to them in the midst of bloody war.

"IT'S OVER!!!"

While her nakama were celebrating, Niri was standing against Tashigi's back, her pistols smoking while Pingu was headbutting and slapping anyone that came at her...or at least, anyone that Niri missed. The three of them blasted, slapped, and slashed anyone and everyone that attacked them until something made them cease.

Niri reached up and felt her forehead when something wet splashed against her skin. Looking up, she was greeted with more and more cold drops of liquid. It didn't take her long to realize that it rainwater...the precious rainwater that had been stolen from Alabasta for so long.

"Tashigi!"

The Sergeant-Major stopped her attack and looked around, feeling the droplets of water as well. She and Niri weren't the only ones who stopped. Slowly, one by one, every Rebel and soldier stopped fighting as more and more rain came down upon them.

"What's going on?" Niri looked at Tashigi, "Why'd they stop?"

As if on cue, two amazing things happened. First, the voice of Princess Nefertari reached the ears of every soldier, every rebel and every Marine as she screamed at the top of her lungs from the clocktower, begging everyone not to fight anymore. The second thing was something crashed to the ground a short distance away from the two girls. Pushing some of the people away, Niri and Tashigi saw what had fallen to the earth.

There, in a small crater, battered, bloody, and unconcious, was Sir Crocodile, the leader of Baroque Works.

"Looks like it's over," Tashigi murmured, "Thank goodness...the madness for this country is over,"

Niri walked over to the unmoving Shichibukai, Pingu behind her. Leaning forward, she prodded him for a few moments before taking a deep breath.

"YOU GOT KNOCKED THE FUCK OUT!!"

She immediately kicked him hard in the side while Pingu slapped and kicked Crocodile in the face.

"Damn straight, Pingu, show 'em what you're made of!"

Tashigi sweatdropped, "Oi oi oi...,"

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Wow...looks like this is about to come a close, huh, folks? The bad guys are done with, the Princess and her country are saved. I guess all I have to do is wrap it up for the celebration and escape, and Desert Storm is over. Well, had a good run, I'll end it with a big blow out!**

**On the next chapter of Desert Storm...**

**Devon: Thank the All-Father...it's over.**

**Kirsty: After all that fighting, it's nice to feel the cold rain...think how the citizens feel about this!**

**Dusty: All I'm feeling...is tired...zzzzzz**

**DJ: Me too...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Axe: Good job, guys...let's just rest for now, eh? Hey, where's Niri by the way?**

**Alubarna: Aftermath**

**Marine: Arrest the traitor!**

**Tashigi: NO ONE WILL LAY A FINGER ON HER, OR HER BIRD!**

**Niri: ...Tash?**

**P.S. Due to some insight from a friend, I may have to change the rating of the fic to M due to cursing...go figure, huh?**

**P.P.S Hope you guys liked! Tried the best I could!**

**P.P.P.S Okay, honestly, ya'll are surprised Axe can read Poneglyphs, huh? I KNOW YOU ALL ARE!**


	51. Alubarna: Aftermath

**Alubarna: Aftermath**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The rain came down and it came down in sheets, covering every inch of Alabasta. Civilans and soldiers lifted their heads to the sky and felt the missed raindrops splash against their skin. The war was over, and the precious rain had returned to Alabasta after three years absence. Children ran into the streets, mouths wide open to catch the water while the adults grabbed every empty barrel they could, so that the water could pool in them.

Kirsty ran a hand through her hair, "Man, that feels good. After all the fighting, it's good to feel nice cool rain,"

Devon nodded as he picked up his little brother and carried him on his shoulders, "Thank the All-Father it's over...,"

"Ya got that right," Dusty said as her ears twitched at the touch of raindrops, "I swear, I couldn't deal with this shit much longer,"

"If you're feeling, imagine how good the citizens are feeling," Kirsty looked at all the tired, but happy and grateful faces of the country, "They haven't had a good rain in years, and the war is over...this is their time to feel the lost joy from within their hearts,"

Dusty let out a yawn and scratched the back of her head, "All I'm feeling...," she yawned again, "...tired...,"

"Me too..," DJ let out a yawn and fell to the ground, followed by Dusty landing on his chest, the both of them snoring.

"Looks like we all survived...job well done,"

Devon and Kirsty turned to see Axe standing a short ways away, dried blood on his clothes and a tired look in his eyes.

"Captain!"

"Holy shit, Axe, what the hell happened?!"

Axe waved them off, "Don't worry about it...just enjoy the victory and relax, okay?" he looked at the group, "Hey, where's Niri, by the way?"

"She's busy with some work, Captain. Don't worry, she's fine. I'm glad to see you're all fine as well,"

Chizuru stepped into their area, looking a little banged up, but okay all in all.

"Was wondering what happened to you," Axe grinned at his navigator, "I'm glad you're okay, Chizuru,".

The red-head bowed her head slightly, "Appreciate your concern, Captain," she looked down at the snoozing DJ and Dusty, "Well, they seemed wiped out,"

Devon lowered Austin to the street and let out a loud yawn, "Yeah...same here. Lemme know when we eat...," he muttered, falling flat on his face.

Axe laughed as the others of his crew slid to the street, exhausted, "Smoke 'em if ya got 'em," he said before yawning and sitting against a nearby wall.

Soon after, every member of the crew in the area was snoozing peacefully while the people of the Desert Kingdom ran around, taking in the rainfall.

-Meanwhile-

A short ways away, Tashigi and the Marines under her command were looking at the exhausted forms of Straw Hat Luffy and his crew, Niri and Pingu standing behind Tashigi, Pingu on Niri's head. One of Tashigi's subordinate's nodded and grabbed Niri, "Arrest the pirates, as well as this traitor!"

Tashigi glared at him, "No...,"

"W-What?"

"That is my order," the swordswoman hissed.

"But Sergeant-Major, this is our CHANCE!" the Sergeant argued, "The traitor is right here with us and the wanted pirates are sleeping!"

Tashigi glared harder, "RIGHT NOW, I WILL NOT ALLOW ANYONE TO A SINGLE HAND ON THEM, NIRI, OR HER BIRD!" she snapped angrily.

While she continued to glare at her officers, Niri was released and she looked curiously at her former friend, "Tash?"

"Niri," Tashigi took a deep breath, turned and started to walk away, not looking back, "My men will not touch you, your friend, or either of the crews. Straw Hat's and Axe-Head's are safe from my men coming for them. Take this time and meet up with your nakama...,"

"Tashigi...does this mean you finally-?"

"I advise that you take this opportunity, Zolaro," Tashigi interrupted her, "Because the next time you see Marines coming for you and your friends, I doubt that I'll have much power to stop them,"

With that said, Niri and Pingu watched Tashigi and her officers leave the area, sparing them and the Straw Hats.

Niri couldn't help but smile while Pingu hopped back into her ammo bag, settling in and poking his head out, enjoying the rain on his head.

"Thanks Tash...," she looked down at her friend, "C'mon, let's go find the others,"

Pingu could only honk as he seemed to smile, welcoming the cool change in hot desert weather.

-----

For three days, both crews went about their well deserved resting and free time. Luffy slept non-stop, Zolo trained with the audience of Devon and DJ (who were curious about his training), Sanji and Herman went around town collecting foodstuffs, Kirsty, Dusty, Austin, Pingu, and Niri played with the children who came up to them, Chizuru looked through the library, taking in the history and stories of Alabasta, Axe kept to himself, and Azu went from house to house helping the people rebuild their homes.

While they roamed free throughout the city, the pirates were always a little nervous because the presence of Marines. Dusty kept jumping everytime they came near, and Niri had to slap her upside the head to keep her head on straight.

As evening came, the crews joined each other again in the guest room to find Luffy was now awake.

The Straw Hat tilted his head to the sides, looking at them, "Long time no see? Long time no see?"

"It's not unusual to be like that," Nami said with a smile, "You've been asleep for three wholes days,"

"_Three_ days?" Luffy looked at his fingers, "I missed fifteen meals!"

"Really? I thought it was 30," Axe looked up at the ceiling.

"I thought it was 24," Dusty scratched her head.

Niri sweatdropped, "You guys...,"

The doors behind them opened up and a large woman with many curls in her hair walked in, followed by two huge crates of food.

"Oh, so the other captain is awake," she smiled widely, "Dinner's in thirty minutes, do you all mind waiting?"

Niri, Devon, and Zolo flinched at the sight of the woman, "YOU _ARE_ INTO THAT CRAZY SHIT!"

Vivi waved at them, smiling sheepishly, "No, no, everyone! This is Terracotta-san, Igaram's wife and the Palace's top chef!" she explained.

It was easy to think Terracotta was Igaram, the Captain of the Alabasta Guard. They looked a lot alike, and since they discovered that Igaram was alive on the day that Crocodile fell out of power. With the help of Kohza, and a small child from Nanohana, they informed everyone about the truth behind the war.

"I've heard that you all eat alot," Terracotta looked at Luffy and Axe, waving to the crates, "Will these hold you off?"

"Okay,"

In the blink of an eye, the two captains devoured the crates of food.

"WAS THAT SOME SORT OF TRICK?!" half of the room shouted at the two of them.

Axe burped quietly, "What? I missed breakfast, I needed a snack...,"

When the feast came around, the Grand Dining Hall fell victim to a feeding frenzy. There were many Royal Guards present in the room, and they all stared in shock at what they saw. Everyone from both crews were stuffing their faces with any food they could get their hands on. As they ate, the plates began to pile up higher and higher.

"YOSH! MORE FOOD!"

"GET SOME MEAT OVER HERE!"

"CHOPPER! HELP, WE NEED WATER OVER HERE!"

"Herman, want some lobster?"

"DUSTY!"

"What? Oh, that's right, sorry big guy!"

"CAN WE GET MORE BEER?!"

As the feast died down in terms of eating, it began to get funny as some members of the crews hopped onto the table and started to dance around and goof off. Because of the antics of both crews, the entire dining hall erupted into laughter as the guards and Royal Family members watched the entertainment. The time of war and deception in Alabasta was over. This was a time for fun and joy.

After dinner, Cobra and Vivi showed everyone their respective bathhouses so they could clean up. Herman was reluctant because of the steam and hot water used in the bathhouse, but with some encouragement, he grabbed a towel and walked in. Both Devon and Austin wore two towels, the second ones over their backs, keeping their secret a secret still.

Axe, Luffy, Azu, and Usopp ran to the tub area and began to splash each other while the rest of the boys enjoyed the steam and washed up. Devon took Austin to a less crowded area of the bath and scrubbed his brother's back, getting the hard areas around his wings. After he was done, he switched and Austin took his turn with him.

"Oi, Axe!"

"What is it, Azu?"

"MONKEY AND SNAKE!"

"OH MY GOD, DUDE, NO ONE WANTS TO SEE THAT!"

Sanji looked around and nudged Igaram, "Hey, so, where's the woman's bath exactly?"

Igaram slapped the chef's arm away angrily, "I WOULD NOT TELL SOMEONE LIKE _YOU_!"

"Damn you, pervert!" DJ glared at him, "How dare you suggest we peek on them! Even if I knew where it was, _I_ would never peek on Kirsty-san, Niri-san, or Dusty-chan!"

The sound of someone clearing their throat made them all turn to see King Cobra pointing to the wall next to them.

"It's right over that wall...,"

"YOUR MAJESTY, YOU BASTARD!" Igaram and DJ shouted at the same time.

Usopp brushed past them, "I like the way you think...,"

"Usopp, I never knew!" Devon cracked a grin.

-Meanwhile-

"I can't believe what we've done,"

"I _know_, Niri! Dinosaurs, Giants, more Devil Fruit users...,"

"Hey, it's the Grand Line, Kirsty, that's what you get here!"

Kirsty grinned as she she scrubbed Niri's back, while the sharpshooter scrubbed Pingu with a large sponge.

"Niri, are you sure he can be in here?"

"Oh, don't worry," Niri patted Pingu on the head, "He's a perfect gentleman, he would never peek, ain't that right, Pingu?"

The penguin honked, making the girls laugh.

Dusty dipped her tail into a tub nearby and splashed it around, cleansing it, "Who knew I had that much stuff in there? Man, fur sure can get a lotta dirt,"

The kitsune nearly jumped when she felt a wet cloth land on her head. Turning around, she saw Chizuru behind her, grinning slyly.

"Oi oi," Dusty tossed the cloth back at her, "Waddya think ya doing?"

"Having fun, fox, is that a crime?"

Dusty cracked her knuckles, "No but-,"

"Wait a minute, what are you all doing up there?!" Vivi's startled voice interrupted her.

The rest of the girls turned to see Igaram, Cobra, the males of the Straw Hats and Axe-Heads (minus DJ, Herman, and strangely enough, plus Eyelashes the camel), looking over the wall at them.

"OI!" Niri hopped to her feet, glaring at them, "BASTARDS! THIS ISN'T A PEEPSHOW!"

Azu grinned and waved at her, "No, it's not. It's a free floor show! C'mon, ladies, dance around!"

Dusty gawked and covered herself, "I had problems with this before, I don't need this now!" she grabbed a nearby towel and wrapped it around her fist, "Prepare to face my deadly Towel Punch!"

Devon rolled his eyes and looked beside him. He noticed that Austin was looking at the girls, too. Frowning, he covered his brother's eyes with a hand, "You're too young to see this,"

Sanji and Axe exchanged glances.

"Remember when we had some cuties at the Baratie?"

"Yeah...nearly had a date with 'em before the shitty old geezer made me go wash dishes,"

"Chopper! I'm surprised at you!" Kirsty blushed deeply, covered herself and turned away, "I-I-Isn't someone going to do something?!"

Nami sighed, "Alright...boys, it'll be 100,000 Beli each," she stood up, turned around and opened up her towel, "_HAPPINESS PUNCH!_" **(1)**

"NAMI!"

"Nami-san!"

The Straw Hat navigator grinned while the boys fell over onto their side, their noses flowing with blood from the wonderful sight that greeted them.

"Mellorine...!"

DJ and Herman shook their heads.

"I would never look at those lovely ladies like that...that's just wrong,"

Herman nodded, "True. I consider those girls to be like my family, and it wouldn't be right if I peeked at them,"

DJ patted Herman on his shell, "You're a good man, Herman,"

"Thank you, DJ,"

Axe sniffed and wiped the blood away from his nose, "Man...," he looked up at the wall, "YO! NIRI! NAMI! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!"

A loud groaning sound emanated from the wall and the next thing Axe knew, a large golden statue flew over the wall and landed on him, pushing him into the floor. The rest of the males scrambled away and gulped, knowing what _not_ to do.

Niri's giddy laugh came over the wall, "DAMN PINGU! I thought you were strong before, but DAMN! I had no idea!"

-----

That night, while everyone slept peacefully in the guest room, Igaram and Chaka met in a small study, staring at something on the table in front of them.

"We must tell them immediately!" Chaka urged.

"Yes, of course. But...this is...a disastrous event," Igaram muttered, eyes glued to the contents of the table, "I can only hope that they can leave the island safely. This has happened all too fast!"

On the table in front of them, were a mess of WANTED posters. Near the corner of the table was a notice from the paper that came with the posters.

**It has come to the Government's attention that certain bounty posters have been incorrectly been made according to assessments. Corrections of said posters are within this paper, along with new posters. To those bounty hunters trying to make a living and give the world justice, we apologize for not using correct bounties to tempt your services.**

Chaka looked away from the notice and looked at the posters.

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
Monkey D. Luffy  
Reward: 100,000,000 Beli**

**WANTED DEAD OR A LIVE  
Roronoa Zolo  
Reward: 60,000,000**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
Devon the Demon  
Reward: 40,000,000**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
Kirsty Chambers aka "White Dragon Kirsty"  
Reward: 70,000,000**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
Dustine "Dusty" Wenata aka "Fox Dust"  
Reward: 10,000,000**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
Niri Zolaro  
Reward: 2,000,000**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
Chizuru  
Reward: 3,500,000**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
Duncan Jeffrey Macleod  
Reward: 7,000,000**

"The others don't have to worry about many people, but with that young lady's high bounty, as well as Luffy-kun's and Zolos, even the Admirals of the Marine Headquarters will come after them!"

"I know...we must warn them!"

What they didn't know until they found Vivi alone in the guest room was that both crews had predicted it was no longer safe in Alabasta. So, using the Super Spot-Billed Duck Squad, the two groups of wanted criminals dashed across the Alabastan desert, heading for freedom.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Okay, there's that folks. Hope the feast and bath thing was funny! For some reason, I couldn't think of much for this chapter...hm.**

**(1) This has got to be, the funniest thing I've ever seen in the aftermath!**

**Now, before I go with the preview, lemme explain the bounties, alright? Devon has a higher bounty because Zolo got a high bounty for beating Mr 1 and the Whiskey Peak bounty hunters, but since he only helped in beating Mr 1, he got a lower bounty, though it's still high.**

**The reason most of the crew is suddenly in the millions? Well, in the first fic, and the first half or so of this fic, I failed to do proper research on bounties and through a glitch, I made a mistake people have been telling me over and over...hehehe, so I made a correction. Sorry for the mistake folks, hope this helps! If you don't like how I fixed it, too bad! MWAHAHHAHA!**

**As for Kirsty's bounty...I'll explain later.**

**On the next chapter of Desert Storm...**

**Dusty: I can't believe we're gonna split after all we've been through!**

**Axe: I know...I never expected to go through this when we came to the Grand Line, but I guess Fate is funny that way.**

**Luffy: Yosh!**

**Niri: AXE! We got company!**

**Epilogue: Farewell to Nakama**

**Axe: Shit, it's Captain Hina! MOVE IT PEOPLE!**


	52. Epilogue: Farewell to Nakama!

**Epilogue: Farewell to Nakama!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece**

**Kilnorc: This is it ya'll...final chapter. Enjoy, folks, been a great run.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The sun was barely rising when both crews reached their ships and prepared for departure. They had a safe ride through the desert and when they reached their ships, they all saw someone they thought they wouldn't have to deal with anymore.

Mr 2 Bon Clay.

However, the two groups didn't try to fight him. In fact, it was because of him that their boats were safe. Somehow, he had managed to move both ships downriver so the Marines wouldn't capture them.

Dusty leaned against the railing, looking at Luffy's crew sadly, "I can't believe it. We've been through all this, but we're splitting up here,"

Herman paused behind her, holding a large bag of supplies and looked at the crew, "I know what you mean, little one,"

"Hm...," the kitsune looked at him, "Watcha got there?"

The lobster merman dropped the bag and opened it up to reveal a large amount of large, oranges.

"Aren't those...?"

"Yes," Herman closed the bag, "As a token of forgiveness, Nami gave me a load of her oranges," he gave a V-sign, "I knew she forgave me, but damn she must've really wanted me to have 'em,"

Dusty clicked her tongue and jumped over to the _Going Merry_ where Bon Clay was dancing with Azu and some of Luffy's crew.

While Herman went to stock the kitchen, Axe looked up at the moon and let out a loud sigh, "Man. I just wanted to get through the Grand Line, get some loot, and take care of business," he cracked a grin, "Who would've thought we'd have a hand in saving a Princess and her country, and watching the future Pirate King taking out a Shichibukai,"

"So, you think he has what it takes to be Pirate King?"

Axe looked to the side to see Devon and Niri looking at him curiously.

"Are you friggin' kiddin'?" Axe jerked a thumb to the _Going Merry_, "That boy's stubborn and strong. Here, that's a deadly combo for enemies!"

"If you say so, Captain,"

-----

Later that morning, they all found out that even with Bon Clay's help, it was no picnic trying to get out of the harbor.

"INCOMING!"

Azu dove to the side as a giant black spike soared through the air and pierced the _Tomahawk_, creating a huge hole in it.

The Drunken Boxer shook an angry fist at the Marine blockade that shot that spike, "STOP SHOOTING MY SHIP!!! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH WORK I HAVE TO DO?! I'M GONNA...oh bugga," Azu dove to the side again as a couple more spikes hit the ship.

"I don't think they're listening!" Dusty screamed sticking her head below deck, "NIRI WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!?"

Seconds later, a collection of loud explosions from below rocked the large ship and a couple of cannonballs soared through the air towards the Marine boats. Unfortunately, they all missed their targets.

"YOU MISSED! HOW COULD YOU MISS, YOU'RE THE ONE WITH BEST EYES!"

"FOX, I DON'T NEED THIS FROM YOU! IF YOU THINK YOU CAN DO BETTER, GO TELL THE CAPTAIN!"

"I CAN'T!

"WHY THE FUCK NOT?!"

"CUZ HE'S NOT HERE!"

"WHERE IS HE?!"

A loud explosion made Dusty and Azu snap their heads to the front of the boat to see two ships split apart and sink into the sea. Moments later, Axe appeared in front of them, twirling his weapon.

"Man, I love this part of the business," the captain grinned and walked to where the _Going Merry_ was sitting, "Oi, I just took out two of them, how're you guys holding up?"

Luffy gave a thumbs up, "YOSH! Usopp just blasted two of them to pieces!" he said proudly.

"Okay, so that's half of the attacking formation...," Axe looked around, looking for a way out, "We gotta hurry and move if we wanna get there," he checked his watch, "We don't have much time left...Azu!"

The orange haired fighter poked his head out, "Yo?"

"Start making repairs on the ship," Axe grabbed hold of one of the giant spikes and pulled it out with ease, "I'll see if we can hold them off a little longer,"

"Aye aye, boss man!"

"BON CLAY-SAMA! A PROBLEM!" a member of Mr 2's crew from the _Swanda Express_ shouted.

The okama looked at his nakama, "What is it?!"

"IT'S THE BLACK CAGE!"

Both Bon Clay and Axe froze, faces going pale. Niri popped her head out from below deck, "Did he just say The Black Cage?!"

Devon and Kirsty looked at them, "Who's the Black Cage?!"

"Black Cage Hina," Axe gulped, "Captain Hina of Marine Headquarters. I heard that she patrolled waters of Alabasta...but I never thought we'd run into her," he jumped over to Bon Clay and forced the okama touch his face.

"What are you doing, Axe-chan?" Bon Clay asked, looking confused and startled.

"I know that we're parting ways very soon, Bon-chan, and this is my gift to you. First, _never_ use this face if you see my bounty poster. Second, if you need help, seek a man out by the name of Rayo Verrani, alright? Tell him you're a friend of Axe, and if he doubts you, use my face. He's a good guy, hates the Government. He works as a transporter,"

"You're talking about the Beast!" Bon-chan stared at him, "You know the Beast?! First Shadowfist and now him...Axe-chan, what kind of people do you run with?!"

"Good people, Bon-chan, good people. Remember my words and you should be alright. You take care of yourself, alright?" Axe gave a wink, "Don't wanna lose a nakama to the Government,"

Bon Clay turned away and sniffed loudly, tears rolling down his cheeks, "Nakama...?".

Shortly after the gift and some sentimental words to both crews, Bon Clay and his men departed with a plan to save both crews. With his crew and his _Mane Mane no Mi_ abilities, Bon Clay led the Marines away, making them think both pirate crews were aboard his ship. However, it didn't go well. At the sound of gunshots and explosions, everyone ran to the topdeck to see the _Swanda Express_ was on fire and was speared by the giant black spikes that had plagued them.

Axe felt a pain in his heart, "Goodbye, Bon-chan...," he turned to his crew, "C'mon, we're gonna be late!"

-----

What they were going to be late for was Vivi's speech to her beloved country. The two ships made it safely to the designated waiting area and they listened to Vivi's speech. They listened as she wove a tale about how she, through the darkness of despair, she found two boats that pushed her towards the light of hope. She also spoke on how the events that covered this country in history will be recorded as illusion to the rest of the world, but to her, it was the truth.

Axe looked at Luffy as the speeched died down and he saw that Straw Hat had a look of sadness on his face. He couldn't blame him, he had the same feeling in his gut. Vivi, Princess or not, was a nakama to them all. They had been through so much with her, and on the way, their crews learned new things, saw new people and discovered something about themselves. They even offered Vivi to go with them, but the way things were sounding, it didn't sound like she was coming.

"That's it...guys, turn the boats around and head go into seperate directions," Axe ordered, turning away from the city, "Longer we stay here, the more time the Marines have to gang up on us,"

They all had to agree with Axe's words. They had the same feeling about the Princess. However, as they turned the ships, they heard a cry that made them turn back to the cliffs of Alubarna. There, standing on a small outcropping, looking straight at the two boats were Princess Vivi Nefertari and Carue.

"I've come to say goodbye!" she yelled over the noise of the ocean.

"Goodbye?" Dusty's ears dropped, "Aw man...I was hoping she'd come with us,"

"Yeah, and make her choose between nakama," Azu shook his head, "Baka fox,"

"Baka drunk!"

"I...cannot go with you!" Vivi's voice echoed around them as she spoke from a speaker-connected Den Den Mushi, "Thank you for everything, all of you! I want to have more adventures but...I can't because I love my country! That's why I cannot come with any of you! I-I...," Vivi's voice began to crack, "I will stay here, but if we ever meet up again, will you still call me your nakama?"

The two crews were silent as they exchanged glances. Luffy tried yelling, but after Nami slammed him into the deck, she explained to him that if they gave any reply, Vivi would become a criminal in the eyes of the World Government.

"What do we do?" Kirsty whispered, looking out to see Marine ships coming towards them, "We don't have a lot of time,"

"Let's just make this a silent farewell," Nami suggested, turning away from Vivi.

Axe nodded in agreement, "It's for the best...," he turned away and his nakama did the same, "For the sake of our nakama, let's spare her a life of crime,"

"How?"

On the cliffside, Vivi was in tears as she looked out at both ships. She could see the combined crews standing around, their backs to her. She let more and more tears roll down her face, fearing that they would not call her nakama any longer. However, her fears disappeared when she saw something that made her heart soar.

On both decks of the pirate ships, while their backs _were_ to her, every member of both crews had their left arms held up high, the black X mark clearly shown to her. She knew what that meant. That was the sign they had made after meeting Mr 2 for the first time, that was the mark of nakama! Proudly, she and Carue raised their left limbs high in the air, their own X's still painted on them. Even as the Marines closed in on them and fired cannonballs at them, neither crew moved an inch as they said their goodbyes to a dear friend they had been with for so long.

Axe couldn't help but grin, _Goodbye, Princess...may you have a long and happy life from now on. Restore your home, and be proud of what you have done to save it!_

"SET SAIL!!" he and Luffy shouted together.

Glancing at one another, he and Luffy exchanged grins. Whether it was a gut instinct, or rather Fate gnawing at him, Axe knew one thing about this boy. This boy, this rookie, would become a great pirate...and that one day, they would meet up once more.

-----

"Sister! Kyra!"

Kyra Chambers cracked an eye open when she heard footsteps running towards her room. She had been meditating peacefully and was just interrupted. Her door opened up and a young man wearing a bright red vest and matching sunglasses burst into the room, clutching a paper in his hands.

"What is it, Stick?"

The man, Stick, walked up to her and held out the paper, "You gotta take a look at this!"

Kyra swiped the paper away and looked at it. Her eyes widened a bit, but a smile crossed her face when she read Kirsty's newest bounty poster.

"My my...Kirsty, what have you been up to?" she murmured, staring at her sister's large bounty.

-----

"HOLY SHIT!"

Rose glared at her servant when the greasy-haired man ran into the kitchen, interrupting her meal.

"You better have a good reason for interrupting my lovely dinner, baka," she hissed at him.

Sancuro cracked his neck and fingered his axes, "I got a headache now for some reason...,"

Rose's manservant bowed, "Forgive me, Miss, but there is something you should see!"

Dmitri and Katt exchanged looks, then looked at him, "What?"

"You know those people we've been after?"

"The thieving bitch, the so called Demon, and my lost pet?" Dmitri offered.

"YES! Look at these! New wanted posters!"

Rose took the papers away and spread them out for her partners to see. One by one, their eyes went wide at what they saw.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

-----

Five men in suits sat around a large, beautifully decorated room, their suits pressed and neat. On a table in front of them, were a mess of bounty posters of different individuals from around the world. Three of them in particular made them have this meeting.

"She's alive...,"

"Apparently. Rumors from soldiers in Alabasta reminded me of an investigation that happened in East Blue years back. After reopening it, we discovered that the death of the healing child was falsely given. She has been alive all this time, and she's joined a pirate crew. Our fears seem to come to fruition,"

"Her sister," one of them held up Kyra's poster, "While a nuisance, she's still a threat, but not as bad as the healing one. She cannot tip the balance of the The Powers, but if her sister joins the wrong side, there will be crisis in the world,"

"It's bad enough she's still alive and joined a crew, but she's joined _his_ crew," another man held up Axe's poster, "We've dealt with this boy before, but he just won't give up his missions...,"

"What do you suggest we do?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Well?"

"I say that we search for this young woman who came back from the dead, so to speak, and persuade her to join the Government in an effort to keep the world safe,"

"You know that the boy won't let that happen,"

"Perhaps, but it's really her choice, not his,"

"If she doesn't see to reason?"

"...then we have no choice but to take lethal force with her, as we do with other dangerous criminals,"

**The End.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Okay, first off, hope that was a good epilogue and it had a good ending. I wanted to explain why Kirsty's bounty went up, but I wasn't sure how, so i did the best I could.**

**Before I officially end this story, let me say that it's been a long road, and I've had a lot of fun writing this. As I've written this story, I've gotten new friends and fans, who have supported me nonstop. I dedicate this fic to my friends, whose OC's make up Axe's crew, some of the bad guys, and some of the annoying people you see here and there, LOL.**

**But, I'm not done with One Piece just yet! I got a new arc in mind, but before I make that, I'm doing a fanfic on the Dead End Race! WOOT! That's gonna be a blast, so watch for it, ya'll! PEACE OUT!**


End file.
